<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Doom Part 3: the Bothan Way by Golm_Fersve_Dra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144210">Edge of Doom Part 3: the Bothan Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golm_Fersve_Dra/pseuds/Golm_Fersve_Dra'>Golm_Fersve_Dra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edge of Doom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Bothan, Bothawui, Clone Wars, Conlang, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Dressel, Dubious Morality, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Galactic Republic, Gen, Jedi are flawed, Judicial, Kamino, Legal Drama, Multi, Murkhana, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golm_Fersve_Dra/pseuds/Golm_Fersve_Dra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kev Rel'skar and Jazal run afoul Mace Windu and fall out of favour with the Jedi High Council in a spectacular fashion. They must toe the line to stay out of the Temple Detention Bloc or even prison.</p><p>Meanwhile, continuing from Book 2, with their Jedi allies now out of the scene, Lir Sey'les and Itoll Oc'nel find themselves in an increasingly precarious position. Their loyalties to the Republic and their own people are tested as Tarkin's orders grow increasingly ruthless. Zuro Pax must wade through the incompetence and recklessness of his new allies in the Confederacy of Independent Systems.</p><p>As the Clone Wars intensify, the Bothans, especially Clan Askar, find themselves increasingly caught between both sides in the Clone Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edge of Doom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dramatis Personae at the end of the story, for reference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>13:5:21 GrS (22 BBY)</strong>
</p><p>"Fojo, Fojo!" Oc'nel whispered urgently to the Rodian.</p><p>Fojo turned in his chair and looked the heterochromatic Bothan in the eyes. "I am guessing you have an idea as to… how to not—"</p><p>"—get fragged or shot in the back by the new humans, yes. Yes, I do," Oc'nel growled cautiously. He glanced from his desk across the room towards the Strategic Advisory Cell's Ranger Division's armoury. Inside, the foolish ashy-furred Bothan, Captain Sey'les and her even more foolish Ardennian, Lieutenant Wulf, were helping the Clones find space to store their gear.</p><p>Through the sound-proof window, Sey'les was moving her snout quickly, saying something to Lieutenant DZ-9775—a human who, an hour ago, she decided had a bad identity. 'Double Seven' had too many syllables; Oc'nel remembered the downcast and upset look on DZ-9775's face as he became just Dub thanks to the feral Bothan's whims.</p><p>Oc'nel looked back to Fojo. "It's the last day of All Species Week. I think we can cram these Clones into my TW-2 and take them to the Dome Heads. They could listen to some Bothan music, party with us, drink, see Bothans are like them and—"</p><p>"—I don't think that's a good idea," Fojo interrupted. "Oc'nel, they are humans. I like your people's snarling and yipping music as much as the next Rodian, but the Clones might not. Also, the Coruscant police are patrolling the skies. You would get a ticket for cramming six beings in a speeder that only fits four."</p><p>"True," Oc'nel sighed. "You're right. I just hope that if the Clones decide to turn on Sey'les and Wulf, that they don't view us as part of it."</p><p>Oc'nel remembered the pathetic appearance of Lieutenant Wulf an hour ago. The muscly but miniature Ardennian struggled to get onto his tippy toes so as to look as tall as the Clone he was trying to intimidate, a 'Corporal <em>Dubs.' </em>He and Sey'les decided 'Dubs' was a good nickname despite having already named the DZ-9775 'Dub.'</p><p>"Honestly, I think it would be kind of well… a little bit hilarious if Sey'les and Wulf got their asses kicked but I hope they don't get killed—"</p><p>"—Shhh," Fojo interrupted. "Tarkin is probably listening…"</p><p>Oc'nel gasped feeling like he might be struck by lightning. "I really didn't mean it," he growled nervously to the air, not particularly sure where Tarkin was listening from, or even if he really were eavesdropping.</p><p>"I have an idea," Fojo said thoughtfully. The Rodian rested his elbow on the table then put his pointer finger and thumb under his thin snout and paused for a moment. "Let's take the humans out to dinner and pay for it. We have less than twenty minutes until we are off for the evening. These Clones probably have never even been in a restaurant before."</p><p>"Someplace nearby would work…" Oc'nel muttered. "Do the Clones have Maglev passes?"</p><p>"Well, we could ask Tarkin to requisition some for them. The Clones are technically Strategic Advisory Cell just like we are," Fojo noted.</p><p>"Should just I go up and ask Tarkin?" Oc'nel asked nervously.</p><p>"Nah I'll go," Fojo said with a chuckle as he stood up and walked confidently towards Tarkin's office. He knocked on the door and disappeared into the office upon hearing "enter."</p><p>A few minutes later, Fojo returned with an odd-looking smile on his thin snout. "Got them four Maglev passes. I had to promise the Governor to get them back here afterwards though. The Clones apparently aren't allowed to roam Coruscant."</p><p>"That's weird," Oc'nel muttered. "It's almost as if the Navy owns them."</p><p>"Maybe," Fojo mumbled. "I suspect though, the main concern is just that the Coruscanti might not be ready to see Clones. Any news from Master Jazal?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Oc'nel said brightly. "Jazal seems okay. She sent me a HoloMessage. Apparently, she's in orbit of Coruscant in quarantine…" His voice became croakier as he continued. "She's in quarantine after getting some Geonosian disease."</p><p>"Wow… That sounds terrible."</p><p>"She said not to worry," Oc'nel sighed. "I hope it's not serious."</p><p>Their idle conversation continued. Ten minutes later, Sey'les, Wulf, and the Clones returned from the armoury and stood by the table for a moment.</p><p>"Ensigns, Clones, see you tomorrow, Wulf and I are going to see the Dome Heads again," Sey'les said with a wave as she headed out the door.</p><p>"Have a good evening ma'am," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"Yeah, ma'am, have a good evening," Fojo added.</p><p>None of the Clones said a word. They just stood awkwardly by the table looking at Fojo and Oc'nel. Dub finally broke the silence. "Yeah, we were gonna go to our new quarters here and—"</p><p>"—well sir," Oc'nel interrupted Lieutenant Dub with a toothy smooth Bothan grin. "Ensign Fojo and I were wondering if perhaps you gentlemen wanted to hang with us for a bit and see some of Coruscant. We were thinking of treating you to dinner, since it is your first—"</p><p>"Ensign," Dub said sternly. "Don't interrupt me."</p><p>"Sorry sir," Oc'nel growled nervously. He stood up from the table and pushed his chair in.</p><p>"He did say they were showing us Coruscant, sir," Trooper Grath said. "That might be interesting."</p><p>Dub squinted suspiciously. Dubs, Grath, and Knot all looked excited.</p><p>"And, Tarkin gave me some Maglev passes so we could go together on the Maglev," Fojo added.</p><p>"What's the Maglev?" Dub asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's the best sir," Oc'nel stammered, the fur on his neck swirling nervously. "It's a thing that well… a thing… a thing that is the best…"</p><p>"Ensign…" Dub said impatiently.</p><p>"Sorry about Ensign Oc'nel sir, he is just nervous meeting new humans. The Maglev is a public transportation car that moves around on a magnetic line," Fojo explained calmly. "It travels along using 'magnetic levitation' so we, on Coruscant, call it the Maglev."</p><p>"That does sound interesting," Dub said. "We have to be back here by twenty hundred hours though."</p><p>"Back here sir?" Fojo asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes, we are moving into the Judicial Arcology."</p><p>"Ooohhh," Oc'nel said. <em>Into the Arcology?! That is really weird. </em>"You aren't all being moved into apartments?"</p><p>All four of the Clones said "nope."</p><p>Fojo and Oc'nel exchanged curious looks.</p><p>"All right," Dub said. "Where were planning on taking us?"</p><p>"The AstroBar?" Fojo suggested in a question.</p><p>Oc'nel glared at Fojo. "The AstroBar?! That might be a bit…" he turned and looked at Dub, "Have you or your men ever consumed alcohol before sir?"</p><p>"Alcohol, no we haven't Ensign."</p><p>"All right…" Fojo paused deep in thought.</p><p>"How about Alderaanian?" Oc'nel asked. "The Crevasse is only two stops away, closer than the AstroBar. That way, it's a polite sit-down place. We are all wearing dress uniforms anyways Fojo. If they want to try a tiny bit of alcohol, they could just get some Alderaanian wine."</p><p>"Yeah you're right," Fojo agreed. "Alderaanian, sir. We are taking you to Alderaanian."</p><p>"What's Alderaanian?"</p><p>Oc'nel exhaled through his nose then took a deep breath. "Alderaanians are humans from Alderaan sir, they cook… interesting food."</p><p>"A whole planet that just cooks food! That is interesting, sir," Grath said in awe.</p><p>"They don't just make food," Oc'nel replied. Not sounding condescending to these Clones took conscious effort for the Bothan. "They… well they do lots of stuff, but here on Coruscant, there are some Alderaanian restaurants."</p><p>"Fair enough," Dub said. "Well men? What do you think? Shall we accompany them to dinner?"</p><p>"I think so sir," Grath said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yeah I'm trackin' with Grath," Knot added.</p><p>"How much of the city will we get to see sir?" Dubs asked, turning to Oc'nel.</p><p>"Honestly," Oc'nel said, "it's a really big place Dubs. We will just see part of the Federal District. Sometime though, if you want, I could fly you around to the Central District too, or CoCo Town."</p><p>"All right, well a little bit of the city is better than nothing," Dub said. "I say we go. Ensigns, you lead the way."</p><p>"Alrighty," Fojo said after taking a deep breath.</p><p>Tarkin emerged from his office.</p><p>"Good evening Governor," Oc'nel and Fojo said.</p><p>"Good evening Commander," Dub said.</p><p>"I prefer 'Governor,' if you will," Tarkin huffed impatiently.</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Dub corrected himself.</p><p>"I am heading out myself to retire for the evening, but I cannot lock down this room until everyone leaves," Tarkin remarked indirectly, as if it were not a direct request.</p><p>"We were just heading out sir, sorry." Oc'nel put his datapad into his backpack and began moving towards the door.</p><p>Fojo led the way through the door with Oc'nel, Dub and Dubs close behind. Grath and Knot walked at the back of the group.</p><p>Going through the hallways, many Naval and Corps of Engineers officers curiously stared at the group of identical humans following the Bothan and the Rodian. As they neared the exit to the new plaza on the Judicial Arcology's new roof, they happened upon Lieutenant Commander Moss, the same human who had suspended Oc'nel and Fojo at the beginning of the week.</p><p>"Good evening ma'am," Oc'nel growled nervously. Fojo said nothing to her.</p><p>She frowned as she saw the Bothan. "Good evening Ensign. Ensign Fojo, do I not get a greeting uh whoa—" she gasped as she saw the four identical humans walking behind.</p><p>"Good evening ma'am," Dub said professionally along with the other Clones. He clenched his jaw as he turned to Fojo. "Ensign," Dub said looking down at Fojo, "it reflects poorly on—"</p><p>"—Good evening ma'am," Fojo said in mock enthusiasm.</p><p>"So, I take it you are four of our new Clones," Moss said as she looked down at Dub's feet, then up to his head.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Dub said.</p><p>"Well, I am glad there is someone out there with a brain who put you in charge of these two dunderheads, Lieutenant. Carry on and watch out." Moss walked away with her head held high not looking back.</p><p>"Thank you for the advice Commander," Dub said without a hint of humour as she left down the hall.</p><p>Oc'nel's snout and eyes were caught in a permanent guilty wince as if he were afraid something would land on his head. Fojo looked angry.</p><p>"What was that all about Ensigns?" Dub asked sternly.</p><p>"Well, sir, we kind of—" Oc'nel started with a nervous growl.</p><p>"—Our previous team leader, Zuro Pax, committed treason and stole a Republic cruiser. Moss was not happy with the way Oc'nel and I handled it," Fojo interrupted. "Very not happy with it. Extremely not happy with it."</p><p>"Your commanding officer committed treason?" Dub asked in shock. His wide-eyed face wore a look of complete horror.</p><p>"Yep," Fojo said, "let's keep going. I suppose we can talk more about it at dinner."</p><p>As the group crossed the doorway to the outside all, of them pulled their Navy caps out of their pockets and put them on.</p><p>"The Maglev is this way," Fojo said.</p><p>A loud roar from the sky accompanied by a hot gust of wind descended onto the Arcology plaza. Oc'nel looked up at the source of the noise. "Whoa… an Acclamator."</p><p>"Yep Ensign, that's an Acclamator," Dub said matter of factly.</p><p>Oc'nel sighed, realising how stupid Dub must think him. <em>The first senior officer we bump into in the hallway just happened to be Lieutenant Commander Moss who called me a 'dunderhead' right to my face.</em></p><p>The Acclamator flew over the Judicial Arcology, shining a bright spotlight onto the Plaza, then crossed the Glitannai Esplanade towards the brand-new Republic military base on the other side. The huge landing platform, built to house capital ships, was now complete. Fojo and Oc'nel walked to the edge of the Plaza to watch the ship landing.</p><p>"That's the Coruscant Guard," Dub said matter of factly.</p><p>"The Coruscant Guard?" Oc'nel gasped. "Sir," he corrected himself.</p><p>"Yep," Dub said without elaborating. "Ensigns, could we get going please? It's just an Acclamator."</p><p>"Sorry sir," Fojo stammered. "We've just never seen one land <em>on </em>Coruscant."</p><p>"Oh, well, there'll be a lot more of that," Dub muttered.</p><p><em>There certainly is room for a lot more Acclamators to land,</em> Oc'nel thought to himself. The one which had landed seemed to occupy a small fraction of the platform.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot," Fojo said. "Here are your passes." He handed the Clones each a black card. The ones issued by the Republic to Federal employees were black with the Republic's flag printed in white. The ones issued to Coruscant government employees were blue, and the civilian ones available for purchase were a variety of customisable colours.</p><p>Each Clone took a Maglev pass and looked at it curiously, except for Grath who just pocketed his without a second thought.</p><p>"All right, so…" Fojo started as they approached the Arcology Station. "You just tap it on this yellow console like so," he demonstrated tapping his.</p><p>Oc'nel followed.</p><p>"So, what now sir?" Knot asked after they all tapped their cards and gathered around Fojo.</p><p>"Now Sergeant," Fojo said, clearly relishing the fact he outranked at least mostof the Clones, "now we wait."</p><p>"Wait for what sir?" Grath asked curiously.</p><p>The rattling magnetic rail answered his question. The Maglev drew nearer, coming quickly into view from the evening cityscape.</p><p>"Whoa!" Dubs exclaimed.</p><p>"I have never seen anything like it! Remarkable!" Dub said with an awed voice.</p><p>"Ohhhh haha! Beauty!" Knot yelled while laughing in amazement. "REMARKABLE!"</p><p>"Wait behind the yellow line!" Oc'nel yelled and put his arm in front of Dub. "Sir," he added with another nervous wince.</p><p>A mirror on the edge of the Maglev nearly clipped Dub's head. It would have, had Oc'nel not intervened.</p><p>"Thank you, Ensign!"</p><p>"It's no problem sir," Oc'nel said now with a confident smile.</p><p>"Who knew life outside was so dangerous," Dubs said in a hushed voice.</p><p>Oc'nel started chuckling a little then stopped himself. Fojo glared.</p><p>"All right," said Fojo in a breathy voice, "let's wait a second." He held out his arm as if worried the Clones might decide to just bolt into the disembarking passengers.</p><p>A few beings stepped off the Maglev onto the platform.</p><p>"Okay, everyone aboard," Oc'nel said, stepping onto the Maglev with Fojo right behind him. They turned and watched the four Clones cautiously step aboard. The seating area was mostly packed with passengers getting off work for the evening including other officers. However, Dub, Dubs, Grath and Knot were the only Clones aboard.</p><p>"All right you are going to want to hold a pole or a handgrip," Fojo said.</p><p>"Hold onto the handgrips men, it's just like the LAAT," Dub said.</p><p>"Copy that sir," Grath said as he grabbed his handgrip.</p><p>As the Maglev started moving, the Clones held onto their handgrips tightly. One stop later, at Federal District Station, a giant hologram of Sheev Palpatine loomed into view. The hologram's mouth moved but no sound could be heard from this distance through the window, not even for a Bothan.</p><p>"Huh, that's new," Oc'nel remarked.</p><p>"Oh, that's the Supreme Chancellor," Grath said excitedly.</p><p>Oc'nel wondered to himself how it could be that the Clones knew who Palpatine was but didn't know what Bothans were. Before he could ask, the hologram flickered for a moment and black lines broke through it as parts faded. It turned off for a moment, and suddenly a hologram of Count Dooku appeared in its stead.</p><p>Fojo and Oc'nel gasped.</p><p>"Count Dooku!" Dub yelled darkly.</p><p>
  <strong>o</strong>
  <strong>.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pax</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murkhana</strong>
</p><p>"You got it Director!" Danlos yelled excitedly. "Success!"</p><p>Pax looked up from his terminal. A security camera at the Federal District Station indeed showed that Palpatine's face had been replaced by Count Dooku's. "Good," Pax said with a triumphant smile. "Oh wait, nope…"</p><p>On the screen, the hologram flickered back to Palpatine.</p><p>"They locked me out," Pax groaned.</p><p>"Ahhh well," Danlos sighed.</p><p>"We don't need this to work yet at this stage Pax," Sterpen said. "This is just a trial run. In fact, we don't want it overriding everything yet, Director."</p><p>"Now that I see what you and Danlos can do, I am very confident in your abilities," Passel Argente said with a smile as he stood behind Danlos and Pax's station.</p><p>"I thought you already hired us," Pax said cautiously.</p><p>"Oh, I did. I am just telling you explicitly that day one on the job, we don't even have our team fully assembled. I am already pleased Pax."</p><p>"Well, thank you sir I suppose," Pax replied uneasily. "I just hope that our probing of their HoloNet security systems doesn't make them better able to counter our ShadowFeed intrusions once we begin in earnest."</p><p>"Yes, that could make things difficult," Sterpen agreed.</p><p>"Hmmm… Well I trust all of you," Argente said. "Sterpen?"</p><p>"Yes sir?"</p><p>"I am needed on Raxus to represent the Corporate Alliance until I find us a Senator. I am leaving you in charge of things while I am gone," Argente explained.</p><p>"Have a good trip sir," Sterpen told him. "All right Director, Danlos, I think that's probably enough probing the HoloNet today. We still need to get this room set up…" he looked around the room towards all the empty stations and construction equipment.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" Danlos asked.</p><p>"No, Danlos you don't need to worry about that. We have people for that," Sterpen said matter of factly. "And I almost forgot Pax, I need to fly you back home."</p><p>"Thanks for that," Pax said, following Sterpen out the door towards the turbolift.</p><p>"Oh Danlos," Sterpen said turning back to the human.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Don't be late tomorrow. You and Director Pax are going to be meeting a lot of new people."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>"First, a Bothan Judicial, now a Bothan Jedi?!" the driver of the cab yelled through his open window.</p><p>It was now after sunset on Coruscant. Rel'skar cautiously approached the taxi down below the staircase from the Jedi Temple. <em>Great. A Dressellian! </em>Rel'skar's fur swirled guiltily just thinking of that poor species. "Yes," Rel'skar sighed. "My name is Kev."</p><p>"Kev? That's a human—"</p><p>"—I am aware. Lots of Bothans have human first names," Rel'skar interrupted.</p><p>"All right," the Dressellian said cautiously. "I am Orrimarko."</p><p>"Orri Marko? Interesting."</p><p>"The Bothan Judicial did that too Kev. No, it's just Orrimarko. Where are we going? Don't tell me the Works, don't want to get another Bothan too <em>worked up </em>haha—"</p><p>"—an apartment in Central District," Rel'skar growled in annoyance at the lame joke. "The Phare Apartments above the Phare Mall. Apartment number 761."</p><p>"Sheesh!" Orrimarko said with a loud exhale.</p><p>Rel'skar sat in the front passenger seat. Orrimarko entered the address onto his navigation terminal and then ascended into a speeder lane. They crossed over the Glitannai Espalanade and promptly bumped into traffic.</p><p><em>Damn. I should have taken the Maglev. I forgot it is All Species Week! </em>All over the Central District and the border area between the Central and Federal District, platforms, stages, and large party barges were floating in the sky. They contributed more colourful light pollution to the already well-lit night-time cityscape. A few fireworks were being launched from the highest platforms and buildings.</p><p>"Yeah, we got a bit of traffic," Orrimarko said as if reading Rel'skar's mind. "Not as bad as it was earlier in the week though. Have you been to the Dome Heads?"</p><p>"The Dome Heads?" Rel'skar asked curiously.</p><p>"Right there!" Orrimarko pointed to this floating dome in the distance. "The Botha'ahir Bothans set up a dome this year and have been holding a drunken music event inside all week."</p><p>Rel'skar snorted.</p><p>"Actually, I popped in myself earlier in the week with my wife and daughter," Orrimarko said unprompted. "Decided to confront my prejudices, you know?"</p><p>"That is very… mature of you," Rel'skar said, unable to come up with another word.</p><p>"Thank you," Orrimarko said slowly, sounding taken aback. "It was interesting. A bit like listening to… I don't even know. Something on the Nature HoloProgram. Snarling and yipping… Like—"</p><p>—a banging noise echoed on the roof of Orrimarko's.</p><p>Rel'skar covered his ears with his hands. "What was that?!" he yelled in shock.</p><p>"HOLY SHTAK! YOU KRIFFING GOONS!" Orrimarko screamed, sticking his brainy head of the window. "These little bat things are throwing metal down onto traffic!" Orrimarko pulled out a set of binoculars. The cab floated forwards dangerously while he scanned the sky. It floated closer and closer at the speeder in front.</p><p>"Could you let me do that?" Rel'skar growled cautiously. "Whoa watch out you're about to hit—phew." The Bothan sighed in relief as Orrimarko engaged his airbrakes.</p><p>"Here!" he said handing Rel'skar the binoculars.</p><p>Rel'skar leaned out the window. Looking up into the higher levels these strange little furry sentients with giant ears, fluffy tails, and huge yellow eyes, were in a speeder throwing handfuls of plastic and metal chips down into traffic. <em>Are those… Lurmen? </em>"I think we have Lurmen… Oh no, Orrimarko, watch out!"</p><p>Five metal chips landed on the front windshield with a loud thud. A long crack crossed the windshield.</p><p>Orrimarko screamed obscenities, waving his arms angrily and honking his horn even though the Lurmen speeder was several lanes above.</p><p>"Are those… credit chips?" Rel'skar gasped.</p><p>"Yeah but I bet it isn't enough to cover the cost of this kriffing windshield. THOSE KRIFFING LITTLE GOONS!"</p><p>Rel'skar cautiously unbuckled. The seatbelt warning alarm went off.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>—The Bothan leaned out of the passenger window and cautiously stretched his arm onto the windshield. He grabbed the four nearest credit chips.</p><p>"Let me see those, Bothan!" Orrimarko huffed.</p><p>Rel'skar handed the four credit chips to Orrimarko as he sat down. He buckled back in.</p><p>"Where did you get that?!" Rel'skar gasped in shock as Orrimarko opened the dashboard in front of the passenger seat with one hand and pulled out a small banking terminal.</p><p>Rel'skar cautiously closed the dashboard Orrimarko had left open.</p><p>"None of your business Bothan. I am going to see how much—"</p><p>"—Watch where we are going please," Rel'skar growled nervously. "You can check that later."</p><p>Orrimarko ignored Rel'skar and continued fiddling with his terminal with one hand, driving with the other. He inserted the credit chip and gasped. "There are 1,000 credits on this one!" He looked forward out the window for a brief moment and inserted another credit chip and gasped again. "This one too! Here, Rel'skar, you can keep two of them and—"</p><p>"—That won't be necessary Orrimarko. You can keep them all. I am a Jedi," he said calmly. "I keep enough credits for my next meal, so that I am not hungry. If the Force wants me to have more, it finds a way of letting me know."</p><p>Orrimarko started laughing. "Well, I'll deduct your cab fare off this chip for you anyways."</p><p>"That is very kind of you," Rel'skar said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they pulled up to the Phare Apartments, to Rel'skar's horror, he noticed Oc'nel's speeder was already on the pad. <em>Damn. I thought he'd be out. </em>"Actually," he said suddenly, "I got the address wrong. Drop me off on the platform for 760."</p><p>"760? Really?" Orrimarko asked.</p><p>"Yep," Rel'skar lied so calmly his fur did not swirl. "760 is where I need to be."</p><p>Orrimarko set the Bothan on the platform of the clearly empty apartment. The lights inside were off. "You are really just gonna wait here until they get back?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Yep," Rel'skar smiled confidently.</p><p>"All right, well it was nice talking to you."</p><p>"You too," Rel'skar said. Orrimarko's taxi ascended into the air and took off into traffic. Once Rel'skar could see the taillights disappear he turned at looked at 761. It was a good four meters away, a distance a Jedi could cross.</p><p>He leapt over the chasm and landed next to a TW-2 speeder. To Rel'skar, who had never been to Bothan space in adulthood, a TW-2 was just a small boxy speeder.</p><p>After putting his hood back up, Rel'skar looked at his amber-eyed reflection in the window of the speeder. He gave a feral toothy smile, then a scowling snarl, trying to master the scariest look possible. <em>Feral smile or snarl? Snarl, </em>he decided.</p><p>He walked up to the door and pressed open on the terminal. To his surprise, it was unlocked. <em>Yep this Itoll Oc'nel is an idiot. </em>He sniffed the air curiously… <em>carrots?</em></p><p>"Hey Jazal!" a voiced yelled. "Wait…"</p><p>Rel'skar could hear the other Bothan sniffing the air.</p><p>"<em>Z</em><em>ų</em><em> ęrz wųkhs</em>?!" ["Who are you?!"]Oc'nel snarled angrily looking over the counter. He hadn't changed out of his green Naval uniform yet.</p><p><em>"Ąg-vrąvrąghą kų n</em><em>ų</em><em> kųrn thąnųgh</em>." ["I asked now the question habitually,"] Rel'skar snarled in heavily Basic-accented Bothese.</p><p>Oc'nel roared with laughter. "Your Bothese is kriffing awful kid." He pulled out a Bothan Boola Carbine from behind the kitchen counter and aimed it across the room. With a twitch of his finger, the safety was off. "I ask the questions now. Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"</p><p>Rel'skar reached out with the force and waved his hand. "You want to lower your weapon and calm down," he said forcefully.</p><p>Oc'nel laughed. "Is this a prank kid? You are wearing Jedi Robes, I suppose. I am calling a number. It can either be your parents or the police. I happen to know an Inspector Divo who will chat your ear off about his ex-wife." He took one of his hands off his carbine and pulled out a datapad.</p><p><em>Big mistake.</em> Snarling furiously, Rel'skar force-pulled Oc'nel's datapad and carbine over the counter.</p><p>"KRIFF! Jedi, you don't have a warrant. You can't just do this!" Oc'nel yelled.</p><p>Rel'skar ignited his green blade and approached the counter.</p><p>Oc'nel gulped nervously and edged his hand toward the pot of boiling carrots.</p><p>"What are you going to do Itoll Oc'nel?" Rel'skar snarled, holding his face in the ridiculous pose he practiced in the mirror.</p><p>Oc'nel threw his pot of boiling water and carrots over the kitchen counter directly into Rel'skar's face with his own defiant snarl.</p><p>Rel'skar's eyes went wide. He swung his green saber into the pot in to deflect it like a blaster shot.</p><p>For a moment, time seemed to move slower. Rel'skar gasped in terror as his saber sliced through the metal. Blobs of boiling water and carrots rained down on him. "AAAAHHH!" Rel'skar screamed in terror and pain as boiling water landed on his snout and nose. A large piece of pot landed on the cloak hood atop his head. His hood burst into flames. As the pain and flames spread, he yelped in a panic.</p><p>Oc'nel ran to him with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the flames out. "JEDI! DROP YOUR KRIFFING SABER AND I WILL TREAT YOUR WOUNDS!"</p><p>Rel'skar was on his knees panting and moaning. He looked up into Oc'nel's goofy reddish-brown right eye and light blue left eye. <em>Bigger mistake</em>, Rel'skar snarled. <em>You put out my fire and stand here! You are going to pay Itoll Oc'nel! You put your dick in the Jedi Order, poured boiling water on my head. I am going to—</em></p><p><em>—</em>The Bothan Naval officer started mercilessly beating the younger non-compliant Bothan Jedi with the fire extinguisher. He said one syllable with each painful blow. "Drop. The. Saber. Drop. The. Saber. DROP IT NOW—"</p><p><em>—</em>Oc'nel yelped as he flew across the room. He hit one of Jazal's mediation stones side on then rolled into the back wall.</p><p>Standing up, Rel'skar gasped in pain. He could feel the bruises beginning to form on his shoulders. He wiped the fire retardant off of his snout and flicked it to the floor. At no point in Rel'skar's scheming did he even consider the possibility that a non-Force user could surprise him. He was more certain than ever that Oc'nel was an agent of the enemy.</p><p>"If you are just going to kriffing kill me," Oc'nel snarled, "then get it oh—" he stopped snarling once Rel'skar turned off his lightsaber. "AAAHH!" he yelled as he slid across the floor to Rel'skar's feet.</p><p>"Who do you work for?!" Rel'skar yelled so forcefully that it did not sound like a question.</p><p>"Kid. I am wearing a Naval uniform. You are even dumber than you look. I am sorry that I threw that pot but I—" Oc'nel gasped</p><p>Rel'skar pulled Oc'nel to a seated position by the fur on his neck. He held Oc'nel's head perfectly still using a force squeeze, then held his hand out in mid-air as if trying to do magic. Rel'skar squinted furiously with effort, trying to probe Oc'nel's mind.</p><p>Oc'nel exhaled frustratedly out of his nose and tried mumbling. He couldn't move his snout.</p><p>As Rel'skar's efforts failed, he grew more and more furious. Eventually he brought his hand closer to Oc'nel's face, closer and closer till he was touching his fur. After a few moments he was angrily gripping the fellow Bothan's face. <em>What am I doing wrong?! </em></p><p>Oc'nel exhaled harder. Rel'skar could feel his hot breath. He snarled angrily at Oc'nel, this time, not for show. He was angry that it was not working, angry that Oc'nel had gotten a few cheap shots on him, angry that—</p><p>—A blue lightsaber ignited right next to his head. <em>Kriff! </em></p><p>"LET GO OF HIM!" a female voice yelled angrily.</p><p>Rel'skar gasped in terror and let go.</p><p>"Jazal! He…" Oc'nel snarled angrily and stood up.</p><p>Rel'skar flinched nervously as Oc'nel stood up and faced him. The fury in Oc'nel's scowl was the angriest he had ever seen on anyone. Worse still, the other Jedi here happened to be the very one Master Billaba warned him not to approach.</p><p>Oc'nel grunted angrily, then kicked Rel'skar in the crotch.</p><p>Rel'skar gasped and yelped in pain, collapsing to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jazal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>DAMN IT! Itoll just kicked him in the balls! </em>The realisation shocked Jazal.<em> These kriffing Bothans! </em></p><p>Oc'nel started kicking and punching the Jedi cloak-wearer snarling. "You kriffing little shtak! You kriffing goon!"</p><p><em>There is no way I am stepping into the middle of that!</em> Jazal reached out with the force and gently pushed both of the snarling and yelping Bothans away from each other. Oc'nel slid a meter away from the intruder, bending his knees cautiously to balance himself and avoid falling. The intruder flopped onto his back and slid across the floor moaning.</p><p>Oc'nel yelled in terror for a moment as if forgetting Jazal was there then turned and saw her.</p><p>She could sense blood on his uniform, but he was uninjured. "Itoll—"</p><p>"—Jazal, if the next words out of your mouth are accusing me of any wrongdoing, or… well if the next words are…. well, then we are through! THROUGH!" he snarled.</p><p>"Don't worry Itoll," she replied soothingly. "I think I know what happened."</p><p>"You do?" he growled in a tone Jazal had never heard before.</p><p>"Yeah. I think some idiot at the Temple sent him here."</p><p>"No—no one sent me," the intruder stammered.</p><p>"Oh really?" Jazal asked as she knelt next to him. "Kriff… get him an icepack please Itoll."</p><p>"Jazal," Oc'nel whined.</p><p>"You're better than this," Jazal said sternly. "He is helpless, and we are taking him into custody."</p><p>"All right," Oc'nel sighed walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Who are you?" Jazal demanded. "I am a Master in the Jedi Order and I've never seen you so you—"</p><p>"—I am not helpless Master Jazal," the intruder growled cautiously.</p><p>Jazal could sense his pain all over his body, but several spots were extremely tender and bruised. Jazal reached out to his tender shoulders, force-pulling him up from his back, forcing him to sit.</p><p>"I am Kev! Kev Rel'skar!" the Bothan yelped in pain as he sat up facing Jazal.</p><p>"An Askar," Oc'nel chuckled as he dug through the freezer.</p><p>"Could I… Master, could I please call Masana Tide?" Rel'skar asked. He winced as Oc'nel put an icepack on his eye.</p><p>"Hold it there," Oc'nel growled.</p><p>"Masana Tide?!" Jazal gasped. She realised that was the name she had forgotten. The name of one of the Consulars with her on Geonosis. "Masana Tide! I can't believe it! She sent you—"</p><p>"—No," Rel'skar stammered. "No one sent me," he winced in pain.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Oc'nel asked.</p><p>"Intelligence from…" Rel'skar got quiet.</p><p>Jazal sighed. "Rel'skar, you do know that home invasion is a serious crime, right?" She sensed the nervous Bothan looking from Oc'nel then back to her.</p><p>"And assault," Oc'nel snarled.</p><p>"Itoll, you hardly have a scratch on you and—"</p><p>"—Jazal!" he snarled angrily, "I said—"</p><p>"—I know I am just saying, from a legal standpoint. You kind of beat the hell out of him and the injuries he did to you are mostly superficial so he's… YOU," Jazal and faced the Rel'skar. "You are…?"</p><p>"A home invader," Rel'skar gulped.</p><p>"Which, okay… getting back to what I was saying. Do you know what Averross did to get expelled Kev Rel'skar? He is now locked in the rehabilitation and detention wing, possibly permanently. Do you know what he did?"</p><p>"No," Rel'skar growled nervously.</p><p>"He cut a safe in half while he was drunk, and the metal scraps burned some patrons in a cantina. You Kev… you just committed a home invasion and will almost certainly be locked in the Citadel unless someone ordered you to do this. If you did this on your own, that's rogue Jedi territory there and I don't think—"</p><p>"—I'm sorry," Rel'skar growled. "I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Itoll Oc'nel." Jazal could sense his fur swirling nervously for the first time.</p><p>Oc'nel laughed.</p><p>Jazal sighed. "Okay, now. I am about one step away from calling the Coruscant police, turning you over to them, and exposing this and the whole Jedi Order unless you tell me who gave you intel and who sent you to break in here and mind-probe Itoll."</p><p>Rel'skar looked up at her nervously. "No one told me to come here and mind-probe Itoll. That was my idea. I don't even know how to do a mind-probe. In case you didn't notice—"</p><p>"—did he mind-probe you Itoll?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Not really," Oc'nel admitted. "He just kind of held my face still and snarled angrily."</p><p>"All right, I believe you Kev Rel'skar," Jazal sighed. "Why would you come up with such an… such a stupid… such an idea?" she finally settled on just 'idea.'</p><p>"Master Billaba… She handed me intel—"</p><p>"—on the Jedi High Council!" Jazal gasped. She grabbed Rel'skar's arm trying to pull him to standing position.</p><p>"Oh no! Please Master, I didn't really—Ouch!"</p><p>"Stand up. I am not trying to hurt you," Jazal sighed impatiently. "Itoll, get your keys. We are taking Kev Rel'skar to the Temple."</p><p>"But Jazal! They'll know you were here... well… with me," Oc'nel stammered.</p><p>"I am counting on it," Jazal said with a confident grin. <em>They might not accept my resignation, but I will force them to either expel me, or accept the fact I had a relationship—no have a relationship. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"And Yoda refused your resignation!" Oc'nel gasped.</p><p>Rel'skar sat in the back, still holding an icepack to his eye. They were stuck in traffic, meandering slowly towards the Federal District.</p><p>"Yep," Jazal sighed. "I am hoping that they will just expel me and get it over with. Before Geonosis, I wanted to leave but—"</p><p>"—Ma—master," Rel'skar stammered. "I can't believe you want to leave the Jedi Order! You are so fallen!"</p><p>Jazal cackled cynically. "You, my little home invader, are as likely to leave the Order tonight as I."</p><p>Rel'skar started shivering then quaking in fear in the back seat.</p><p>Jazal began feeling pity for him. Oc'nel looked in his rear-view mirror and shook his head frustratedly.</p><p>"I thought Jedi were supposed to conquer their fear," Oc'nel remarked.</p><p>"He… this Bothan," Jazal sighed. "He is definitely not ready to be a Jedi Knight. Kev Rel'skar, resist your fear. I know there is no way you did this on your own. I was just mentioning the Citadel as an interrogation tactic."</p><p>"Kid, you are shaking my seat!" Oc'nel yelled.</p><p>"I am sorry," Rel'skar sighed.</p><p>"Kev Rel'skar, when we get to the Temple, you and I are going to tell them the truth and face the consequences for our actions. All right? This was as much Master Billaba's fault as your own. Tell them the truth. The more responsibility you put onto Master Billaba, the more she will be culpable."</p><p>"What are you now, his lawyer?" Oc'nel growled.</p><p>"Look at him!" Jazal yelled exasperatedly. "He is weak and scared and deserves some mercy. Powerful Jedi set him up for this, and I hope to bring them down with me."</p><p>"All right," Oc'nel sighed.</p><p>A loud bang echoed from the roof of the TW-2. Jazal could sense thin metal strips impacting it.</p><p>"AHHHH!" Oc'nel snarled. He yelled obscenities as some bounced off his window. "KRIFFING ASSHOLES!" the speeder angled up slightly as Oc'nel prepared to chase whomever had thrown metal down from above.</p><p>"Itoll," Jazal said calmly, "control your anger. Let's stay in our speeder lane, look, it stopped okay?"</p><p>"It's the Lurmen," Rel'skar croaked.</p><p>"Lurmen?!" Oc'nel gasped. "Why are the Lurmen doing this to me? Those little assholes!"</p><p>"They are doing it to everyone," Rel'skar sighed. "On my way in, some Lurmen threw 4,000 credits worth of chips onto the cab I was in."</p><p>"4,000 credits!" Oc'nel yelled. "Jazal!"</p><p>"I am on it Itoll," she said in a strategic voice. "Roll down the windows."</p><p>Jazal cautiously reached out with the force to the seven credit chips on the roof and dragged them towards the edges of the speeder roof. She drew them to herself and grabbed them out of the air as they floated in. "Yep, these feel like credit chips," Jazal gasped. "Weird!"</p><p>"Weird but completely amazing!" Oc'nel yelled with a toothy grin. To Jazal's complete bewilderment, the Bothan's anger and trauma had completely abated. He took the chips out of Jazal's hands and pocketed them.</p><p><em>This is really suspicious. Something is going on. Something bad is happening. Lurmen don't just do this. Lurmen are poor. Most of them are slaves. Lurmen… ugh! </em>Jazal sighed, relishing Oc'nel's improved mood as she sensed it emanate from him.</p><p>Fighting her curiosity, resisting her curiosity, Jazal breathed in like Oc'nel's intoxicatingly optimistic mood was a relaxing incense. <em>I'll let him be happy for now</em>, she thought and took note of how much the Bothan's mood improved after getting money. <em>If I ever accidentally get him really upset, I can just buy him a really nice gift</em>, she thought with a smirk. <em>I wonder if it works for other Bothans.</em></p><p>The traffic became lighter as the TW-2 crossed into the Federal District. Once they passed the last All Species Week platforms, it was a clear flight to the Temple. At this time of night, even the Glitannai Esplanade was mostly clear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"HALT!" a masked Temple Guard yelled as Oc'nel and Jazal led Rel'skar up the temple steps with his hands bound.</p><p>"We have taken Kev Rel'skar into custody. Kev Rel'skar and I, Master Jazal, have confessions to make."</p><p>Oc'nel's fur and Rel'skar's fur both swirled nervously, almost at exactly the same pace. Jazal smiled in amusement.</p><p>"Is he dangerous?" the Sentinel asked cautiously.</p><p>"Rel'skar are you dangerous?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"I'm… I'm a home invader," Rel'skar croaked.</p><p>"That's not what he asked," Jazal said.</p><p>"No, I'm not dangerous," Rel'skar sighed. "I won't try to escape. Can I please speak with Master Tide?"</p><p>"Good," Jazal helped the Sentinel undo Rel'skar's bindings. "I am sure you can talk to Tide soon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the Temple security desk, the trio were now waiting for Masana Tide and any High Council Members who were awake. Master Cin Drallig, standing behind the desk, had made an emergency call. Eight Temple Guards stood ominously around the group.</p><p>"What have you done Kev?" Masana Tide gasped in shock as she entered the room, walking alongside Mace Windu.</p><p>"Ensign Oc'nel defended himself when Kev Rel'skar broke into his home," Jazal said matter of factly.</p><p>"It's true," Rel'skar whined. "Master Billaba—"</p><p>"—I told you to stay away from Master Billaba young one," Tide said, folding her arms. "She is just going to get you into trouble. We'll discuss this more tomorrow and prepare your defence."</p><p>Mace Windu held a palm to his head as if he had a migraine. Having just landed on Coruscant from Geonosis, Mace Windu had promptly been thrust into a scandal. "And you," he said in a testy voice, "Master Jazal, you admit that you have sexual relations with Ensign Oc'nel?"</p><p>"Not just when he was Ensign Oc'nel," Jazal answered, intentionally implicating herself further. "I had sex with him when he was Agent Oc'nel and my subordinate on a Judicial mission. We—"</p><p>"—No more details please," Mace Windu said in disgust.</p><p>The room shuddered with awkwardness. Rel'skar scowled. Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. He was trying to look away from Jazal, Mace Windu, Rel'skar, Drallig, and Tide and failing. Everyone was staring at Oc'nel and Jazal, even more at Oc'nel.</p><p>"Very well," Mace Windu sighed after half a minute of awkward silence. "Ensign Oc'nel, you may go."</p><p>Oc'nel smiled and stood there. He opened his snout more excitedly, showing some teeth, expecting Jazal to promptly follow. <em>Jazal gets to come home, everything is awesome.</em></p><p>"You are dismissed, Ensign!" Mace Windu yelled impatiently.</p><p>"But sir, what about Jazal?" Oc'nel growled nervously.</p><p>"We are taking her into custody—"</p><p>"—What! what?! What Master?" Jazal stammered.</p><p>"Master Jazal, while the Jedi Code does not strictly prohibit sexual relations, you had an improper relationship with a subordinate. That is a huge violation of Republic—"</p><p>"—Yes, I thought you would… respectfully Master, I thought you would expel me," Jazal admitted.</p><p>"The council will decide what to do with you and Rel'skar. For now, turn over your lightsaber—lightsabers I see you have Rael's," Windu paused thoughtfully. "Turn over your lightsabers and follow these gentlemen to the Detention Bloc."</p><p><em>The Detention Bloc! </em>Jazal panicked. "The Detention Bloc!" she screamed, then spoke in a shaky voice. "Master Windu, I give you my word I won't try to escape, nor leave the Temple grounds. You have my word as a Jedi."</p><p>"Your word? <em>As a Jedi?</em>" Mace Windu scoffed angrily. "You flaunted the rules of the Jedi intentionally to try to get out of fighting a war. You did this even after being told that the Jedi Order and the Republic need you Jazal. Nearly two hundred Jedi died on the battlefield! You were there yourself. You saw Jedi die with your own eyes. Despite all of this, you seem to want to desert us. I hope you understand, I don't trust your word. Your word means nothing to me. I give you <em>my word</em> that you will have a fair hearing."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A set of durasteel bars slammed dramatically in front of Jazal's face.</p><p>"This is an outrage! You can't! I am non-violent!" Jazal stammered in shock. The perceived injustice of it all astounded her and left her stammering—completely stupefied.</p><p>"The detainee will remain silent after hours," the Temple Guard said sternly. "The detainee can speak as much as she likes before 2000 hours. After 2000 it is time for silent meditation or sleep. I hope the detainee understands. Here is the medication the doctor requested," the Temple Guard said, passing a sack of antibiotics, antifungals, and radiation poisoning meds between her cell bars.</p><p>A familiar voice roared with laughter from the end of the cell block. <em>Kriffing Averross! </em></p><p>"Jazal!" Averross yelled, "I knew it! Like I always sensed, we are two peas in a pod! I hit the <em>broth-el</em>you hit the <em>Oc-Nel</em>," he said in an intentionally stilted manner to make the words rhyme.</p><p>"The detainee will remain silent after hours," another Temple Guard said sternly from Averross's end.</p><p>"The detainee will remain silent after hours," Averross squeaked in a mock tiny voice. "You Temple Guard always think you are better than us because you conquer your emotions. KRIFF YOU! AHHHHH!" he screamed, accompanied by the sound of an electrostatic zap.</p><p>Jazal exhaled and sat on her bed. Comparatively, this room was actually a little bit bigger than her usual Temple room. Unlike her usual room, it also had a steel toilet—a nice steel toilet and sink with no privacy curtain. Fortunately, the cells were only along one row, with no cells across the hall, so only the Sentinels could see her.</p><p>Yoda's senile voice echoed in her head. <em>Very proud, Master Poof would have been. </em>She started making tearless sobs—</p><p>"—The detainee will remain silent after hours. All detainees will have access to a counsellor between 1300 and 1730 hours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zuro Pax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murkhana</strong>
</p><p>FLOOR 304 was abuzz today. Over a dozen species were present—Humans, Aqualish, Duros, Gossams, Koorivars, Muuns, Umbarans, Quarrens, Rodians, Sullustans, a Trandoshan and a Wookiee. Most of them seemed very excited to be here.</p><p>Pax looked around the room in awe as he entered. <em>Who in the Galaxy thought a Wookiee and a Trandoshan would work together on a taskforce? Well, scratch that… Yarua did… so did some Jedi, but still</em>.</p><p>"You painted your speeder yellow as promised?" Sterpen asked cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah," Pax snorted.</p><p>"Good. Good! Here is your name tag."</p><p>Pax took his name tag, a small grey durasteel rectangle that said <strong>Director Zuro Pax</strong>. He affixed it to the right half of his tan formal shirt.</p><p>"Director Pax!" a green Twi'lek female yelled. "So nice to meet you. I am—"</p><p>"Kryssie Logera? What is 'Ryloth Resa' if you don't mind?" Pax asked curiously looking at her position <strong>"Ryloth Resa."</strong></p><p>"Oh, that's my codename. I'm a radio hostess."</p><p>"Ah," Pax said. <em>Media… yay, </em>he thought with a grimace regarding the attractive Twi'lek. "Nice to meet you," he said as she shook her hand.</p><p>A robotic voice came out of nowhere. "Greetings Director Pax, I am Shorux Drek," a Skakoan said through a translator.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Pax said. He read his position <strong>Redactor</strong>. <em>What the hell could that mean?! </em>Pax didn't even ask.</p><p>"<em>Wyaaaaa maksh,</em>"<em> hello Pax,</em> an unfamiliar Wookiee roared.</p><p>"<em>Wyaaaa rimoryer Yerlosh."</em> <em>Hello reporter Yerlosh,</em> Pax replied, reading the name</p><p>tag.</p><p>"Now, the man of the hour," Sterpen said excitedly on a microphone. "San Hill!"</p><p>Pax was rudely reminded of the sorts of scum he was now in bed with. He turned and saw the tall lanky Muun smiling deviously. <em>Wait! I thought I was Director here.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, Mr Hill, sir…" Pax said cautiously. "Are you going to be a permanent member of this division?"</p><p>"No Director Pax," San Hill chuckled as he slapped Pax's shoulder. "This is a Corporate Alliance Operation. I am just a day visitor, or I should say, a week-long visitor. You will find out more shortly," he promised then gulped down a glass of water. "It is really humid here! You reptiles have it lucky!"</p><p>One of the Nemoidians glared at San Hill from behind. The Trandoshan turned and looked suspiciously around the room to see who had made that comment.</p><p>Pax drank his own glass of water.</p><p>"May I have your attention!" Sterpen yelled on a microphone, this time standing in front of the three large screens in the front of the Shadowfeed Division. "This week, we are going to commence our very first operation," he paused looking around the room, "San Hill! Join me!"</p><p>San Hill took the mic. "Yes, we are." He clicked a remote and the screens turned on. All three displayed the text <strong>"Operation</strong> <strong>Platinum Hand." </strong></p><p><em>Uh oh, </em>Pax already started theorising where it was going. <em>I bet they are gonna rob the treasury.</em></p><p>"We at the Banking Clan have, through our operatives, decided to give away money to the poor of Coruscant," he clicked the remote, now on the screen was an image of credit chips falling from the sky. "We have generously donated credit chips all over Central District and CoCo Town. Our operation will expand planetwide and to the Underworld later in the week. The poor of Coruscant will be able to use those credit chips for rent, food, essentials, really no strings attached. These aren't loans and do not need to be repaid."</p><p>Kryssie Logera—Ryloth Reesa, whistled excitedly. A few members of the crowd started clapping.</p><p>Pax almost laughed. He shook his head. San Hill's plan was not quite what he expected butPax knew this was all about causing the Galactic Credit to collapse through counterfeiting.</p><p>Sterpen took the mic. The Koorivar looked around the room with a huge bright smile. "I see how alive you all are—how excited. The Banking Clan's generosity," he flourished in San Hill's direction and the crowd started clapping. Pax clapped politely.</p><p>"The Banking Clan's generosity is the first step," Sterpen said. "Your fight begins next. The information war; our analysts predict that the Republic will call this 'economic warfare' and move to take action against their own citizens! They will say it destabilises the Republic Credit, as if more beings having the ability to afford life is destabilising! We will tell the truth—it is generosity on our part! We are helping billions of beings the Senate does not care about!"</p><p>Thunderous applause and hollering came from all around Pax.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sterpen," Pax asked cautiously, "why did you run the briefing like… like a music concert or a political rally?"</p><p>The two now sat in Passel Argente's office. Sterpen was behind Argente's desk.</p><p>"Pax, it is important for many beings to feel excitement. It adds… additional motivation. You are all going to be fighting an information war against the Galactic Republic's media. Some beings, I imagine including you, are capable of bold face lies. However, others need to delude themselves that the lie is the truth. I hope you understand."</p><p>"Hmmm," Pax said thoughtfully. "I didn't think of it that way I suppose."</p><p>"Don't worry Pax," Sterpen said consolingly, "we won't be lying every time we spin a narrative. In fact, the instances in which we tell the truth will bolster our credibility."</p><p>"Sterpen, I think it would be better if you arranged two types of—"</p><p>"—You are the Director Pax. I am just showing you what your role will look like."</p><p>"All right. Well, I think it would be better if we arranged two types of briefings. One for the music concert inclined, the other for… well the techies."</p><p>"Oh, there will be. Next week Pax, everyone will get a HoloMessage outlining the week's work before the briefing. You, as the Director, will be able to organise tasks to best get the mission accomplished."</p><p>"Understood. Regarding security," Pax looked around the room cautiously. "As you know, I am trained in combat and—"</p><p>"—Oh, we hoped you would also want to look after Corporate Security here when we hired you."</p><p>Pax blinked. The longer he worked here, the more it seemed like the Corporate Alliance knew him better than he knew himself—that he was just being pulled along. "Do you have any suggestions? I am unfamiliar with this world still."</p><p>"Oh yes, there are quite a few mercenary outlets around. I was hoping you would hire some… organic security. We have many layers of droid security already but, as you know, droids have their shortcomings."</p><p>"All right," Pax said thoughtfully. <em>Who do I want to hire?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>Oc'nel woke up on Jazal's large bed feeling very much alone.</p><p>He had spent many days alone. Jazal was gone more often than she was there, but this time felt permanent. He was sitting alone in an apartment with all of her stuff. He sighed… <em>the weekend. Fantastic. </em></p><p>The whole Jedi justice system was a giant mysterious black box no outsiders really understood. Oc'nel did not know if he could do anything to help her. She had technically committed a crime, but it was not a very egregious one—one basically no one got punished for. <em>The only reason she is getting punished is because she wants to leave the Order</em>, Oc'nel sighed.</p><p>Pulling out his datapad, he typed a message for Fojo: <strong>"Are you doing anything today?"</strong></p><p>Ten seconds later he got Fojo's reply: <strong>"Nope, well ugh… just got a message from Sey'les."</strong></p><p>Oc'nel's datapad buzzed. It was Sey'les. <strong>"Hey Ensign. Team meeting at Dex's Diner at 1300. Bring the Clones."</strong></p><p><em>Bring the Clones! </em>Oc'nel scowled. <strong>"Captain, I only have room for four in my speeder." </strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Put one of the humans in the back. Dub's number is 000 5521 2937 6471."</strong>
</p><p>"UGGGHHH!" Oc'nel snarled. He chucked his datapad into a pile of dirty clothes. <em>Great. With the Clones there I won't even be able to talk about Jazal.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Confirming Deposit amount. 1,000 Credits. Is this correct? Y/N."</strong></p><p>Oc'nel smiled excitedly. <em>1,000 credits in one strip! That means I have 7,000! </em>He hit "Y" and accepted the 1,000-credit deposit into his bank account. He pulled out another strip.</p><p>"Hey Bothan," an elderly human lady said impatiently. "How long is your transaction going to take?"</p><p>"Just… wait a second," he sighed and stuck another credit chip into the banking terminal.</p><p>The woman stood behind him making impatient human humming noises. Oc'nel methodically repeated the procedure five more times.</p><p><em>Hmmm… the Credit has been doing pretty badly lately</em>, Oc'nel thought. He pulled out his Galactic Currency Card and—</p><p>"—Yes, triple one, I have a very suspicious Bothan here. He probably committing espionage, slicing, or terrorism something. He has inserted several credit chips into the banking terminal and is very slow."</p><p>"Ma'am, that does not sound like an emergency. Please contact the Republic Office for Criminal Investigations at 000 115 7777 7777 for non-emergencies."</p><p>"Did you seriously dial triple one because I have some business at the bank?" Oc'nel snarled.</p><p>"Some business at the bank the Bothan says!" the old lady yelled into the half-empty mall, trying to rile up the non-existent crowds. A few Grans passed by staring at her curiously.</p><p>Oc'nel sighed and inserted his Galactic Currency Card. He now had the option to transfer his Republic Credits into any of over 30 currencies. He selected Kuati Scrip, accepted the conversion rate, and transferred his 7,000 Credits into 4,389 Kuati Scrip. "There, done, happy?"</p><p>"No, you probably hacked the terminal. Next thing I know all of my money is going to be gone into your thieving spy hands!"</p><p>Oc'nel laughed at this and began walking to the turbolift. On his way, he tossed five of the seven empty credit chips in a recycler. <em>Always useful to have a few to deposit Credits onto as spending money.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The TW-2 groaned more loudly than usual with the weight of five beings in it, including four humans. Lieutenant Dub sat in the front, Corporal Dubs sat illegally in the rearmost compartment, and Sergeant Knot and Trooper Grath sat in the back seats.</p><p>"This is really cramped sir!" Dubs yelled.</p><p>"I know," Oc'nel sighed. "Captain Sey'les's idea. We are eating at a casual establishment, so you know, you don't need to wear your Naval dress uniforms. You could dress in, I dunno, Civilian clothes like mine."</p><p>Oc'nel wore grey cargo pants and a thin black longsleeve shirt. The four clones wore their green Naval dress uniforms.</p><p>"We don't have any civilian clothes Ensign," Dub said matter of factly.</p><p>"Oh!" Oc'nel said in genuine surprise. "Well, um... Sir, this is CoCo Town."</p><p>The speeder crossed the border. The nice grey and white-painted buildings of the Federal District gave way to the more colourful and run-down buildings of CoCo Town.</p><p>"Whoa…" Oc'nel said to himself as he started landing. From his landing camera display on the dashboard, Oc'nel could see a fire-red M-31 Airspeeder with a huge engine parked in the lot. <em>Wonder who that belongs to! </em></p><p>"What's so amazing Ensign?" Dub asked.</p><p>"Well sir, that's a nice speeder."</p><p>"And this is amazing?"</p><p><em>Damn he thinks I am dumb. </em>"No sir. Well, it is amazing specifically here in CoCo Town. In CoCo Town there are not many nice speeders."</p><p>"It is amazing here in CoCo Town? But you said there were not many nice speeders!"</p><p>Oc'nel sighed. "I am sorry sir, I was mistaken," he said, cutting out of the conversation.</p><p>"Well, you might not be too bright Ensign, but it is good that you admit to mistakes," Dub said reassuringly. "Humans who admit to mistakes learn faster than those who don't. I am sure the same is true of Bothans. The best of us have difficulty admitting to mistakes. You will make a fine soldier." He pat Oc'nel's shoulder.</p><p>"Uh… Thank you sir," Oc'nel growled cautiously.</p><p>The speeder landed gently. All of the Clones opened their own doors except for Dubs, who needed help. As Oc'nel opened the rear hatch Dubs exhaled in relief.</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Welcome to CoCo Town and Dex's Diner," he gestured around. Looking in one of the windows he could see Sey'les, Wulf, Fojo, and Joran.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wulf. The spreadsheet cells are correct, but my entire program failed. You typed an errant ' into cell F26 of the spreadsheet. Do fix it."</p><p>Oc'nel and Fojo exchanged worried looks. <em>Joran is having Wulf write spreadsheets.</em></p><p>"I am sorry," Wulf sighed, typing on his datapad.</p><p>"Is my spreadsheet all right?" Sey'les asked cautiously.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, yours is fine," Joran said with a reassuring smile. "Your regular expressions were also mostly fine… I am making a few edits. You are getting quite good at this Captain."</p><p>Sey'les smiled proudly. Her fur danced with excitement.</p><p>"Would anyone like a Caf?" FLO asked as she paused at their table.</p><p>"Sure," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"Caf?" Dub asked curiously.</p><p>"It's a caffeinated beverage," Sey'les explained.</p><p>"Oh! Like a stimpack then ma'am. Yes, we'll take cafs," he said, gesturing to the other Clones.</p><p>While Knot looked apprehensive at the prospect of Caf, the other Clones grinned excitedly.</p><p>After two days of being around the Clones, it was clear to Oc'nel that, while they smelled the same, they had different personalities. <em>Jazal would their personalities 'nurture,' and their predispositions 'nature,' </em>he thought glumly.</p><p>As FLO returned with their cafs, Sey'les turned to Oc'nel. "Is something wrong Ensign?"</p><p>Oc'nel sighed. "No ma'am, nothing—"</p><p>"—You are really bad at lying."</p><p>Oc'nel looked cautiously at the Clones. "My <em>partner</em> got arrested," he said, hoping Sey'les's thick skull would pick up on him not using Jazal's name.</p><p>"Jaz— your partner!" Sey'les gasped. "She got arrested!? For what?"</p><p>Fojo and Wulf both stared at Oc'nel blinking in shock.</p><p>"Partner?" Dub asked. "But Ensign, we're all right here."</p><p>"No, not like that," Wulf said. "Oc'nel is—" he stopped himself. Sey'les, Wulf, and Oc'nel looked tense, not sure what to say next.</p><p>"He means his romantic partner sir," Fojo said, cutting through the tension.</p><p>"Ohhh… Well, she really doesn't sound like a keeper Ensign! Jail! Wow!" Dub yelled loudly.</p><p>Everyone in the diner was turned around, staring at the eight Rangers and Joran. Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"We can… we can talk about this later Oc'nel," Sey'les said. "Do you Clones still have your Maglev passes?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Good. Wulf can show you how to get back to the Arcology," she said reassuringly.</p><p>"We'll get to see CoCo Town from the Maglev ma'am?! Marvellous!" Grath yelled excitedly.</p><p>"What are we here for?" Sey'les growled cautiously trying to get the conversation on topic. "It is not spreadsheets or the Maglev. We are planning our training exercise on Vandor-3."</p><p>"Oh. The inner planet," Knot said in understanding.</p><p>Once again, Oc'nel wondered to himself how a Clone could know that.</p><p>"Yes Sergeant, the third planet," Sey'les said. "I need to get you Clones and these Engineers up to speed and—"</p><p>"—Respectfully, ma'am, my men are the best of the best. We have gone through years of battle simulations on training computers," Dub said proudly.</p><p>Oc'nel, Fojo, and Wulf scoffed remembering the battle feeds just a few days ago. Clones standing in the open in long lines waiting to be shot by droids. Line after line crumbling under heavy blasterfire, only saved by saber deflections from a Jedi.</p><p>"Lieutenant, if I say you need to be brought up to speed, you need to be brought up to speed. From what I have seen, whoever trained you, did not train you how I want you to fight if you have my back. Got it?" Sey'les said in a testy voice.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Dub said glumly. "Well actually ma'am—"</p><p>"—Actually what?!" Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"So—sorry ma'am," Dub stammered. "I didn't mean to sound disrespectful, but if you think our training is so substandard, why don't we, the four of us and the four of you, face each other with stun blasts? A competition of sorts."</p><p>"Hmmm…" Sey'les said thoughtfully. "Maybe. In any case though, we have a field exercise to plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jazal, this is incredible. I arrived at your quarters to speak with you after you verbally abused both Anakin and a sitting Senator. Where do I find you instead?"</p><p>The Bothan listened intently to the conversation down the hallway. He pressed his face up against the durasteel bars and angled his snout to the right trying to see. He could not see who was talking to Jazal, but he sounded upset.</p><p>"Here," Jazal sighed. "Here in the Temple Detention Bloc. I am sorry for teasing Anakin and Padmé, it wasn't fair of me. At the moment, Master Kenobi, I was very distraught. I killed…" she choked up, "I killed seventy-one sentient beings."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously. He felt pity for Jazal but at the same time… <em>Seventy-one! Kriff! She killed seventy-one beings!</em></p><p>"Jazal, we all did unpleasant things we are not proud of," Kenobi sighed.</p><p>"Yes, but this is different. I feel so… I don't know how to describe it. To be honest, it feels like you, Yoda, and Mace Windu played a huge…" Jazal paused trying to think of words. "Huge negative role in it all. Like the three of you put flames to the fire—"</p><p>"—Jazal," Kenobi said sternly. "I understand how you could blame me. I—"</p><p>"—I am not blaming you Obi-Wan. Not exactly at least. The situation was tense. All it took was a few warriors though and it caught fire. I wanted to leave the Jedi Order before, now my feelings are intensified."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur stopped twirling unhappily as he sensed and smelled a familiar calming presence.</p><p>Masana Tide, the huge black-furred Dowutin lumbered in front of his cell.</p><p>"Master," Rel'skar sighed. "I am sorry Masana."</p><p>"I know," Tide said sternly. "I need you to tell me what happened."</p><p>"I well, it's a long story. I—"</p><p>—Rel'skar heard Kenobi's voice, the curious Bothan turned his head in their direction. "I have never seen Mace Windu this upset at anyone Jazal. You have really done it. He is trying to convince the Council to charge you with Desertion."</p><p>"Young one. Focus," Tide said sternly. "Am I allowed to let Rel'skar out?" she asked the Guards.</p><p>"You know the rules Master Tide," the Guard noted sternly. "All detainees will be released for the day's meals and recreation activities in seven minutes. The detainees will remain in their cells until then."</p><p><em>Recreation activities </em>Rel'skar thought happily. <em>That doesn't sound so bad—</em></p><p>"<em>—</em>THE DEATH PENALTY!" Jazal yelled in a panic.</p><p>Rel'skar started quaking in fear.</p><p>"Calm down young one," Tide said soothingly. "Master Windu does not have a personal vendetta against you. We don't need to worry about that. That isn't even a punishment on the table in your case—"</p><p>"—that's really not fair," Rel'skar growled nervously. "Jazal may be fallen but—"</p><p>"—I see this isn't going to work and as much as I am upset with Jazal…" Tide sighed, "that absolutely pathetic Master needs my help too. You are right Kev, it certainly does not sound fair." She turned towards the commotion down the hallway. "Obi-Wan?" she yelled.</p><p>"Yes Masana?" he yelled back.</p><p>"How do you feel about the two of us taking our detainees and having a conference of sorts? Group counselling and we can sort this whole mess out and get to the truth before…" Tide paused. "The powers that be exaggerate elements of it," she added cautiously.</p><p>"Hmm… well I suppose I am okay with that. Are you Jazal?"</p><p>"Yes," Jazal said in a breathy panicky voice.</p><p>"Good that's settled then," Tide said in an even voice. "Young one?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Meditate with me," she commanded, sitting cross-legged on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you dangerous?" a faceless masked Temple Guard asked sternly, holding the keys to Rel'skar's cell in one hand, and frightening heavy-looking durasteel shackles in the other. They were the same black steel colour as the bars.</p><p>"He is not dangerous," Tide said consolingly.</p><p>"The detainee will answer the question. Are you dangerous?"</p><p>"No," Rel'skar growled.</p><p>"Good," the Temple Guard said firmly, unlocking his cell.</p><p>Rel'skar sighed with relief when the Guard made no attempt to shackle him.</p><p>Up and down the hallway, several Temple Guards were asking the same question to all of the other Jedi detainees. Rel'skar stepped cautiously into the hallway, as if afraid he was breaking the rules.</p><p>An old grey-bearded human male brushed passed Rel'skar roughly. He was dressed like a homeless person and smelleed like he had not taken a bath in three days.</p><p>"Averross, that is very rude," Tide said sternly. "We will discuss your behaviour in your next session."</p><p>The human sighed. He looked like he wanted to say <em>KRIFF YOU!</em>Instead, he simply said, "sorry kid," and kept on walking. He roared with laughter derisively as he approached Obi-Wan and Jazal.</p><p>"Obi-Wan!" he said, attempting to hug the younger bearded human, Master Kenobi.</p><p>Kenobi recoiled. "You may not call me 'Obi-Wan' anymore Rael Averross."</p><p>"Fine, Master Kenobi. You always had a stick up your ass. Even Qui-Gon would say so behind your back."</p><p>To Rel'skar's surprise, Kenobi did not even look offended by the crass comment. He just sighed sadly as Averross walked down the hallway.</p><p>An old blue Mon Calamari clinked his loud chains as he lumbered down the hallway following a Temple Guard behind Rel'skar. "Young Jedi… Guard!" he stammered. "I swear I am not dangerous."</p><p>"The detainee knows the rules. If the detainee attacks us or another prisoner after claiming not to be dangerous, we will not let the detainee roam free for two weeks. If Master Allie tells us otherwise, we will let the detainee out of restraints early. Now I am taking the detainee to his appointment with Master Allie."</p><p>Rel'skar had been affronted at first by the Temple Guards calling him 'detainee' and referring to him in the third person, avoiding using his own name. He felt he had no choice but to accept it, however. He backed cautiously out of the way as the old Mon Calamari passed.</p><p>The Mon Calamari smirked at him deviously. "Do you know what I did to the Bothan who bit my fin?" he asked brandishing a scarred fin.</p><p>"No—no," Rel'skar stammered nervously.</p><p>"The detainee will not try to intimidate other detainees," the Temple Guard said sternly, brandishing an electrobaton. "The detainee will comply with all lawful orders."</p><p>Tide grabbed Rel'skar's arm and pulled him away from the Mon Calamari.</p><p>The Mon Calamari smirked in amusement and followed the Temple Guard down the hallway, the clinking noises from his chains grew more distant as his silhouette became fainter.</p><p>"Follow us," Tide said soothingly, walking the opposite way of the Mon Calamari, towards Jazal and Kenobi.</p><p>"Where are we?" Rel'skar asked curiously as they passed out of the hallway into a bright well-lit room.</p><p>A HoloNet terminal showed the news and sunshine came in brightly through the window. There were a few comfy chairs, a Demesne board on a small table between two chairs, and a bookshelf. On one of the couches, a tan Twilek sat watching the news on the HoloNet terminal.</p><p>Ten Temple Guards stood ominously, spread evenly along three walls of the room. Two more stood on the balcony above the room, looking down into the room observantly.</p><p>"This is the recreation area. You are allowed to hang out here when the Guards say you can, if you like. Breakfast will be opening in forty minutes right over there," Tide said. "I strongly recommend hanging out in the recreation area whenever allowed. It is unhealthy to sit in your cell all day and… well this room is not too bad, is it Kev?"</p><p>"No," Kev agreed calmly.</p><p>Jazal sighed despondently.</p><p>"Jazal," Kenobi said sternly. "Your attitude is partly what got you into this mess. You may be intelligent, but you have to…" he paused looking for the right words. "Do not subscribe to defeatism. It is not the Jedi Way."</p><p>"I am sorry Obi-Wan," she croaked.</p><p>Rel'skar took note of the fact Kenobi allowed her to call him Obi-Wan. <em>I wonder if he was her Master… no! They look the same age.</em></p><p>Tide pulled out her own set of keys and unlocked a room. It had ten comfy chairs arranged in a circle under a bright friendly light. "I use this room for group counselling. Today, this will be a group interview. You Master Jazal, and you Kev Rel'skar, you will both tell me and Obi-Wan the truth. The full truth and explain both of your culpabilities in what happened. Do you think you can do that?"</p><p>"Yes," Rel'skar said firmly.</p><p>"Yep," Jazal croaked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Masana Tide folded her arms frustratedly. The huge Dowutin glared at Jazal. "I still sense some deception from you Jazal. What is it that you are not telling me? So, you sneak out of the Temple to <em>visit</em> this Itoll Oc'nel and," she said with innuendo-laced intonation, "but, there is something else. Something you are not telling any of us."</p><p>Even to Rel'skar, Jazal looked intensely nervous. "I think Itoll might be a Sith," Rel'skar growled cautiously, suspecting that was what Jazal was hiding. <em>His apartment was full of Jedi artefacts and he was clearly a very powerful being. He was able to—</em></p><p>"—That's ridiculous," Kenobi scoffed. "Kev—"</p><p>"—There are no insults in this room please," Tide said sternly. The Dowutin sat straight up and looked even taller than she normally did.</p><p>"I am sorry Kev," Kenobi sighed.</p><p>"Itoll Oc'nel," Rel'skar held his face massaging the bruises. He pointed to the bruise on his eye, "he beat me, a Jedi Knight. I think he is a powerful Force user."</p><p>"Did he use any Force powers when he beat you?" Kenobi asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"No," Rel'skar admitted. "I think he had Jedi reflexes though."</p><p>Kenobi massaged his head with the palm of his hand. The look on his face was one of pure incredulity. "Rel'skar, I myself have been beaten by non-Force users. Not in years mind you, but when I was your age, there were certainly skilled warriors who could defeat me with their bare hands. Itoll Oc'nel is an officer in the Republic Navy, was a Judicial, and before that, a Botha'ahir Marine. He has been trained in combat since you were just a Youngling."</p><p>"All right Master Kenobi," Rel'skar growled nervously. "But he had Jedi artefacts in his domicile."</p><p>Jazal sighed. "Itoll Oc'nel is very interested in the Jedi and the Jedi Ways."</p><p>"I daresay," Rel'skar snarled, "putting his dick in—"</p><p>"—Kev. There are no insults in this room. Not even aimed at beings not in this room."</p><p>"Yes Master," he stammered. "I am sorry Jazal."</p><p>"Itoll Oc'nel has also been physically modified by the Bothans," Jazal admitted. "He has a chip in his brain that stimulates his adrenal glands and magnetically connects to a power suit when activated. Many Bothans are given these at the Martial Academy or even earlier."</p><p>"How do you know this?" Kenobi asked interrogatively. "How do you know he is not a spy or hell... Even an agent of the Sith?"</p><p>"I mind-probed him," she admitted.</p><p>Kenobi and Tide both gasped.</p><p><em>That explains why she trusts him so much, </em>Rel'skar thought, in sudden realisation. <em>Ugh. I am such an idiot.</em></p><p>"Back to mind-probes I see," Tide huffed. "Kev, so Master Billaba ordered you to spy on Oc'nel?"</p><p>"Yes… I have a file on my datapad. The Guards took it."</p><p>"Here it is," Tide said brandishing the datapad. "I took it and you are telling the truth. I know you don't even have the skills to get this data on your own if you wanted to."</p><p>Rel'skar winced.</p><p>"It's not your fault, I am not a computer expert. I couldn't even well… Do this," Tide admitted.</p><p>Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Did Master Ree say you could keep that?"</p><p>"Nope. I don't trust any of them though Obi-Wan," Tide said darkly. "Master Ree may have the best interests of the Jedi at heart, but he does not have any stake in ensuring Kev or Jazal receive a fair hearing. None of the Temple Guards do."</p><p>"I suppose you are correct," Kenobi agreed evenly.</p><p>"Master Billaba though, did not order you to do a mind probe on Itoll Oc'nel?" Tide asked.</p><p>"No," Rel'skar sighed. "She just told me to find out if he were a spy."</p><p>"I… I still don't understand," Kenobi said, once again massaging his eyes with his hand then holding his head like he had a headache. "What in the blazes gave you that idea?"</p><p>"I wanted… I wanted to get the assignment over as fast as possible," Rel'skar admitted. "I thought of interrogating him and then one thing led to another…"</p><p>Jazal frowned at him.</p><p>"I sense you are telling the truth," Tide said simply. "Jazal," she added folding her arms. "It seems as if you really were admitting to violating the Code as effort to be expelled. I would suggest that you just take it back. Apologise. Obi-Wan, do you have any advice for this one?"</p><p>"Yes Jazal," Kenobi said, folding his arms himself. "The Jedi High Council wants to make an example of you on the one hand, but on the other, they would be… Well, this is embarrassing for them on multiple levels. We have you Kev, a Knight who ended up in the Detention Bloc days after becoming a Knight, and you Jazal, a Master who ended up here less than two weeks after becoming a Master."</p><p>Jazal and Rel'skar both shifted nervously.</p><p>"What you need to do Jazal, is, not let them make an example of you," Kenobi said confidently. "Tell them you are willing to stay in the Jedi Order for the war and accept the consequences. I am certain they will let you resign once this conflict is over."</p><p>"How can you ensure that?" Jazal asked cautiously.</p><p>"Let's just say," Kenobi sighed regretfully, "I have been approached to join the High Council myself."</p><p>Jazal gasped.</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled suspiciously.</p><p>"If I am on the High Council, I promise I will argue to let you go after the war is over. Yoda gave you his word already so I think my role will be redundant," Kenobi shrugged. "Personally, I don't think it is fair at all what has happened to either of you."</p><p>Masana Tide scowled suspiciously at Kenobi herself.</p><p>"There is another thing we need to be concerned with," Kenobi added gravely. "The High Council wants to get this over with as quickly as possible with the war going on. They will likely have both of you testify at the same time. Support each other please. Do not turn this into a fiasco. Support. Each. Other."</p><p>"Yes Master," Kev growled.</p><p>"You have my word," Jazal said firmly.</p><p>Rel'skar was half-surprised when no one objected to her credibility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>"Very interesting," Commander Vasa Ro'val, Sey'les's psychiatrist said. The elderly grey and brown furred Bothan sat back in her chair, looking down on Sey'les with her red-brown eyes. Her seat had been adjusted to make her appear much taller than she was really was.</p><p>Sey'les looked away nervously.</p><p>"You say Master Jazal and a Clan Askar Bothan Jedi were taken into custody by the Jedi hmmm… Interesting. Thank you very much for that information."</p><p><em>Kriff. I didn't actually mean to give her intel, </em>Sey'les thought. "Ma'am, I thought I only had to have counselling for four weeks, I—"</p><p>"—it is at my discretion how much counselling you need Captain Lir Sey'les. I am a Commander in the Republic Navy and—"</p><p>"—I know ma'am, but it's just…" Sey'les growled nervously. She paused, thinking how to word this in the least aggressive way. "I don't feel like I need it anymore," her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"But I get to decide that Sey'les."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Sey'les croaked.</p><p>"How have your dreams been going?"</p><p>"All right I suppose," Sey'les said honestly. "I have had a few more but they didn't feel quite as intense. The only problem has been when I drink alcohol—"</p><p>"—you don't drink alcohol when you are on these meds," Ro'val said it as if it were a fact, instead of a recommendation or an order.</p><p>Sey'les gulped.</p><p>"Next week, when I ask whether or not you consumed alcohol, you are going to tell me 'no ma'am,' and it is going to be the truth Captain. There will be no nervousness in your voice because it will be the truth."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Sey'les sighed. <em>Way to kill the fun of the whole kriffing universe.</em></p><p>Ever since Sey'les revealed that her previous companions amongst the Wookiees did not like Ro'val, boasted that she was the Wookiees' favourite Bothan, and admitted that the Wookiees had told her who Ro'val really was (and other details of the Bothan SpyNet infrastructure on Coruscant), Ro'val had dropped all of her masks. She had dropped the mask of doctor patient confidentiality, the mask of casualness, and the mask of having an equal social station as Sey'les. To Sey'les, Ro'val had become inexplicably vindictive and she did not quite understand why.</p><p>"Here Sey'les, I want you and Itoll Oc'nel—"</p><p>"—Oc'nel? What do you want with my Ensign ma'am?" she gasped.</p><p>"Lir Sey'les…" Ro'val growled impatiently. "Here!" she handed Sey'les two black boxes.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Give one of those to Commander Tarkin, both of you, tomorrow. Go to the Jedi Temple prison and give the other one to Jazal. I want to make it clear to the Republic that our people are helping them on this one," she said sternly.</p><p>"All right, thank you. Where do I tell them I got this? From you ma'am?"</p><p>Ro'val scoffed. "Damn it, Sey'les. No, of course you don't tell them it was from me. Tell them <em>a Bothan</em>gave you these. If I wanted them to know it was me, I would hand them these myself."</p><p>"Understood ma'am," Sey'les growled cautiously. "You know ma'am, you could pretty easily become the Republic's favourite Bothan if—"</p><p>"—If what? I kriff a human!" she snarled.</p><p>"No ma'am," Sey'les stammered, completely taken aback. "That wasn't what I was suggesting at all. If we tell them… Tell them that it is you who are helping—"</p><p>"—I know what you are suggesting Sey'les. Expose my identity? Do you think that is really a smart plan?" she scowled as if it were the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas.</p><p><em>Everyone already knows you are a spy. Everyone. Damn it you are deluding yourself Ro'val</em>, Sey'les scowled, folding her arms.</p><p>Sey'les had half a mind to go to Master Stass Allie and tell her she needs a new psychiatrist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les's Maglev ride back to CoCo Town was uneventful. Not daring to open the black box on the Maglev, she held it in her lap, gazing out the window.</p><p>As she got off the Maglev at her stop, the moment she crossed the door, she yelped in pain as an object hit her head.</p><p>"OUCH!" Sey'les snarled and held the box above her defensively. Metal sticks were raining from the sky—credit chips. <em>Huh, this is weird.</em> A few of the bystanders scrambled fighting each other for the credit chips. Sey'les cautiously pocketed one then walked towards her apartment, massaging her head.</p><p><em>Well this is lucky, </em>she thought with a happy smile at the nearest banking terminal. <em>1,000 credits!</em></p><p>On her way in, after finishing her deposit, she tossed the empty credit chip in a recycler then allowed the droid to do a facial scan. Since Antar, her fur had grown back to the point where the droid now recognised her and did not need to do further scans.</p><p>She typed a message to Oc'nel, <strong>"Hey, I got something in a black box they want us to deliver to Tarkin."</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Oc'nel gasped in shock holding a photo of Freed Lurmen operatives, droids, and Muuns loading containers into a transport on Mygeeto. In the corner of the image, a zoomed in high resolution picture of one of the container's serial numbers. It matched the serial number in another image of a container filled with credit chips.</p><p>The two Bothans sat on the floor of her apartment digging through the contents like children in front of a box of toys. There were some data storage devices and stacks of photographs and reports.</p><p>"I deposited a thousand credits into my account…" Sey'les gasped in horror.</p><p>"You think that's bad ma'am?" Oc'nel groaned. "I deposited 7,000 and converted it to Kuati Scrip. How could I be so stupid!" He dropped the photo and pulled the fur on his head. "I guess I just thought… the universe was being nice to me after I had a bad day."</p><p>"7,000!" Sey'les gasped. "We need to warn the rest of the team. This is really bad. We need… Holy shtak."</p><p>"Do you really think Ro'val wanted us to dig through this?" Oc'nel asked.</p><p>"I don't know. Don't care," Sey'les said as she began furiously typing a group message to her team, including Joran, Olbek, Zedar and Nigh. <strong>"Don't pick up or deposit credit chips from the ground. They came from Mygeeto."</strong></p><p><strong>"HOLY SHASA! I bought a speeder yesterday!" </strong>Wulf messaged.</p><p>Oc'nel collapsed onto his back helplessly and stared up at Sey'les's ceiling.</p><p>Dub's message was, as usual, completely puzzling. <strong>"What are credit chips Captain? Do they have something to do with gambling?" </strong></p><p>"At least none of the Clones deposited Separatist money into their bank accounts," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"The Clones don't have bank accounts," Oc'nel said, giving a Spacer nod with his hand. "On the bright side, at least I didn't buy anything. I can sell my scrip back to credits and do something, whatever is legally required I suppose."</p><p>"What about Wulf!" Sey'les yelled. "He bought a whole speeder! A whole speeder!"</p><p>"Better than half a speeder," Oc'nel chuckled.</p><p>Sey'les snarled angrily.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am," Fojo panted. "Should we really be doing physical training when Ro'val told you to tell Tarkin that—"</p><p>"—we'll tell him after physical training," Sey'les panted. "Besides, Tarkin might not even be in yet."</p><p>Sey'les ran faster leaving Fojo's whining behind. It was now 0717, Primeday, the first working day of the week. The eight Rangers were running in a wide oval around the Arcology. The morning sky was a dark blue with the sun still below the cityscape horizon.</p><p>She passed Oc'nel and caught up to Wulf, "hey Wulf, I think I am gonna run with the Clones."</p><p>Wulf nodded.</p><p>She neared the Clones, running into their musky, sharp, sweaty wake. Breathing through her mouth, she could almost taste it. <em>Gross. I need to get in the middle of the pack or ahead of them!</em></p><p>"Still think you could beat us in a simulator ma'am?" Dub asked in a breathy voice. The Clones all wore black exercise uniforms with huge white Republic flags printed on the backs. Naval personnel instead wore blue training uniforms; still identical to the old Judicial exercise uniforms.</p><p>"I was only going slow to hear Fojo out, Lieutenant," she snarled then took a huge breath.</p><p>This Primeday she decided to have Ranger Team 2 do the easiest possible exercise planning-wise: a forty-five-minute run. No exercise stations to plan, no counts of push-ups or sit-ups to maintain, just a long run followed by five minutes of walking back to the rally point, then ten minutes of stretching. <em>Kriff planning.</em></p><p>Sey'les was now running in the midst of the four uniformed Clones, a tiny blue uniformed Bothan amongst the grey-uniformed Clones.</p><p>On the sidewalk, they ran past a giant hologram of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine—another new addition. Sey'les kept looking straight ahead, taking deep breaths of cool morning air.</p><p>Her legs began feeling numb, the first stage of a runner's high. She was in the perfect pace. <em>All right… I'll just pace myself on Dub—ugh you, asshole</em>.</p><p>Dub started running a bit faster. The Clones all started running faster, passing Sey'les.</p><p>Sey'les increased her pacing slightly to match them. Her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"Sir, I think the Captain wants to run with us," Grath panted in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Need me to slow down ma'am?" Dub asked with a cocky grin.</p><p>"No," Sey'les gasped.</p><p>Thirty minutes later the Clones and Sey'les lapped Fojo. The Rodian was jogging at a pathetic trot, hardly even trying. If Sey'les were not busy struggling to keep up with the Clones, she would have been mad.</p><p>In the last four minutes, Sey'les started feeling like she might vomit. Her thighs had been killing her for the last ten minues. <em>Kriff… this is as fast a pace as I usually do on a three-kilometre run! </em>They were about to circle the Arcology a fourth time, which meant they had run a little over twelve kilometres.</p><p><em>I cannot let these Clones think I am weak. Kriff this is a bad idea. </em>She winced as she rubbed her tongue in an Aurek shape on the roof of her mouth. A robotic female voice sounded off in her mind: "Adrenal program one activated. Adrenal production will be increased moderately. To abort in the next five seconds, move your tongue in movement Resh."</p><p>She felt a pinch in her neck and the familiar fight or flight instincts kick in. Sey'les's dark pupils dilated over her grey-blue irises.</p><p>Breathing much more heavily and rapidly, Sey'les started sprinting. She blew past the Clones with a look of panic on her face.</p><p>"Whoa!" Grath yelled.</p><p>Dub and Knot grunted angrily and started sprinting harder. They kept up with the adrenaline pumped Bothan for about ten seconds. Knot vomited with a painful expression on his face, gasping for breath, and nearly tripped.</p><p><em>This was such a bad idea! </em>Sey'les thought with alarm. <em>I am going to be so kriffed up and sore. </em>She continued running up towards the main steps, which happened to be the rally point.</p><p><em>Do I stop now? No… still another minute. </em>She continued running but slowed down a bit. After her timer went off, she stopped running and panted for breath. She leaned on the Arcology's wall feeling dizzy, and then vomited.</p><p>"KRIFF!" she gasped aloud, wiping vomit off her snout. She stared at a space on the wall to steady herself.</p><p>The Clones were standing about 200 meters back staring at her. Wulf and Oc'nel were walking towards her in the distance.</p><p>"You all right ma'am?" Fojo asked from behind her, panting slightly. After being lapped he had stopped midway, then walked back in Sey'les's direction as his timer neared zero.</p><p>"Yeah, I am fine Ensign," Sey'les gasped. She felt the adrenaline wearing off and the pain in her legs returned ten times worse.</p><p>Wincing, Sey'les staggered back towards the Clones alongside Fojo. After what felt like an eternity, her painful steps finally carried her to the foot of the Arcology stairs.</p><p>"Huh, your little Bothan legs can really carry you ma'am," Grath said with a look of astonishment on his face. "I didn't know Bothans were fast."</p><p>Oc'nel looked at her with a knowing smirk.</p><p><em>"Agtshita woks ba nar korn treyning nu, ma'am?"</em> [Did you really just cheat at training ma'am?] He panted with a toothy grin.</p><p>"<em>N</em><em>ųkįz kų ghįn-zęghą ųszhųl.</em>" [Don't tell them,]Sey'les growled cautiously, then took a huge swig of water from her canteen she had left on the steps.</p><p>The whole group stared at the two Bothans curiously. Grath's mouth was locked in a curious o-shape.</p><p>"That's a whole 'nother way of talking called 'Bothese,' Grath," Oc'nel said, still wearing cocky toothy grin.</p><p>Wulf and Fojo smirked at the joke but did not laugh. The Clones just continued looking bewildered.</p><p>"Okay," Sey'les gasped. "Stretching! Dub, could… do you want to lead us in stretching?" Her face was a in a painful wince, and she could barely focus. "If not, Wulf would you—"</p><p>"—I would be honoured to Captain!" Dub yelled happily. "We were trained in all the stretches."</p><p>"Just… let's do eight minutes of stretching, then shower and breakfast," Sey'les gasped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Clones had finished showering first and were already at breakfast. Sey'les only recognised them because of Grath's haircut and the fact four Clones in green Naval uniforms were sitting at the edge of a table of Clones in grey and black uniforms.</p><p>Grath waved to Sey'les.</p><p>With some trepidation, she approached their table holding a trey grunting with every step. When she sat down, she winced. Not only did her hamstring feel sore, but her buttocks felt like it was on fire. She almost jumped up after sitting down but slowly accepted the pain with a wince.</p><p>"Are you all right ma'am?" Dub asked in a concerned voice. "You ran pretty hard…"</p><p>"I'm all right," Sey'les groaned unconvincingly. She started eating her Anoat oats.</p><p>One of the Clones in a black uniform stared at Sey'les for a moment, then said, "I see you got us a…"</p><p>"A Bothan," Grath explained.</p><p>"Oh! Look, you got another one!" a Clone in a grey uniform stammered excitedly.</p><p>Sey'les started turning around but nearly yelped from the pain as she shifted her weight. A few seconds later Oc'nel plopped down next to her.</p><p>"So Tarkin ma'am…" he sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta tell Tarkin," Sey'les groaned.</p><p>All of the Clones were staring in their direction except for Dub, Grath, Dubs, and Knot.</p><p><em>"Sęy'lęs, n</em><em>ų</em><em>khįz khų—" </em>[Sey'les, I don't—]</p><p>"<em>—</em>Ensign, we are strange-looking enough without also telling each other secrets in Bothese," Sey'les groaned.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am," Oc'nel sighed. He took a bite of a grain bar and sipped down some Caf.</p><p>Sey'les ate another bite of Anoat oats.</p><p>They continued eating in silence for a few minutes with the Clones continuing to stare curiously. Before Fojo or Wulf had joined them, their datapads buzzed.</p><p>"Huh. Tarkin wants to talk to us," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"Kriff," Sey'les sighed. "He must have found out on his own. Well, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Governor," Sey'les and Oc'nel said as they entered Tarkin's office.</p><p>"Good morning," Tarkin said in a tone that sounded controlled.</p><p>"Sir, we discovered something—" Sey'les said.</p><p>"—I hope so," Tarkin replied. "Do you realise how awkward a position this puts you two in? How awkward a position it puts all Bothans living in the Republic in."</p><p>"What—sorry Governor, I don't know," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"At ease!" Tarkin yelled impatiently. "Your people betrayed us," Tarkin said with venom. He switched on a HoloNet Terminal behind them. Sey'les and Oc'nel turned around.</p><p>Thousands of protestors were standing in front of what Sey'les realised was the Combined Bothan Clans building. She gasped as she read the news headline scrolling along at the bottom of the screen: <strong>"Bothan Supreme Court Declares Military Creation Act Unconstitutional. The Bothan Slice Declares Neutrality in the Conflict." </strong></p><p>Oc'nel gasped "I am sorry Governor, I had no idea. I—"</p><p>"—Can I still count on your loyalty Ensign?"</p><p>"Yes Governor," Oc'nel said confidently.</p><p>"Mine too Governor," Sey'les said.</p><p>"Good," Tarkin said turning off the terminal with a remote. "Your cowardly governments just declared themselves neutral. We can expect no help from them, and there may be legal consequences for you both on Bothawui assuming you decide to one day return," Tarkin said gravely.</p><p>Oc'nel gulped nervously.</p><p>Sey'les realised… <em>Ro'val! </em>"Governor, my people are still helping a teensy bit."</p><p>"A teensy bit, Captain?" Tarkin asked with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"My people informed me… It's a long story," Sey'les stammered. "This is going to sound really terrible, and it is. Oc'nel, Wulf, and I found credit chips on the ground and deposited them in our bank accounts. It turns out that, well, the Separatists are dropping credit chips—"</p><p>"—WHAT?!" Tarkin exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"Here sir," Sey'les said, taking the black box out of her backpack. She set it gingerly on Tarkin's desk.</p><p>Tarkin sat at his chair going through the pictures and files. Sey'les and Oc'nel nervously sat across from him without asking permission.</p><p>He looked furious as he saw some of the photos. "Lurmen," he said with venom. "What were you Bothans thinking depositing credits you found on the ground?"</p><p>"I was having a really bad day Governor," Oc'nel growled nervously. "I thought I just got lucky when 7,000 credits—"</p><p>"—7,000!"</p><p>"Yes Governor," Oc'nel stammered. "I just felt lucky when 7,000 credits fell from the sky."</p><p>Tarkin locked his jaw. "I see Sey'les isn't the only one who occasionally puts on a dunce hat." He rubbed his eyes. "This has been happening for a whole weekend and no one informed me. The Coruscant police didn't even say anything. Incredible."</p><p>"Maybe other beings who got the strips also felt lucky," Sey'les said helpfully.</p><p>Tarkin ignored her explanation. "I need to send a message, you are dismissed, but wait in the SAC Division. Needless to say, make sure your entire team is here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half went by. Ranger Teams 1 and 2 were both present, along with all of the Corps of Engineers. They sat about waiting for Tarkin to finish his call.</p><p>Sey'les had not understood at first why this was such a big deal or what the Separatists could get out of it. Oc'nel and Fojo explained how it could make businesses lose faith in the Republic Credit; at first this will merely make the Credit lose value, but eventually could cause a collapse of the whole system. Dub asked one more time what a credit chip was, and this time, they impatiently explained it to the Clones.</p><p>Now, having been told how catastrophic this could be, Sey'les sat at the table with a sense of impending doom. She already saw beings fighting over credit chips in CoCo Town—this was before anyone knew that it was a Separatist plot. If news came out that some of the credits in circulation were fake and programmed by the Separatists, it would cause pandemonium.</p><p>"Lucky we have the Coruscant Guard," Dub said with a confident grin.</p><p>Fojo, Wulf, Sey'les and Oc'nel glared at him. Wulf looked like he wanted to pound Dub's head.</p><p>"No really, really ma'am, the Coruscant Guard is trained for this situation," Dub insisted to the non-Clones.</p><p>"Complete societal collapse? Anarchy? Going back to trading in stick and beads?" Sey'les asked sharply.</p><p>"Yep. All of the Coruscant Guard are trained in imposing martial law, riot control, and interacting with the public. It will be fine Captain; don't you worry your Bothan head off. You may be buying your rations using sticks or beads, but Coruscant will be fine! Beads will be traded in an orderly manner."</p><p>The other three Clones smiled optimistically. Their smiles expressed <em>Yeah! You know? He's right. It will all be fine. If people loot, the Coruscant Guard can whack 'em with their batons and spray 'em with pepper spray.</em></p><p>Tarkin emerged from his office. The chatter at the two Ranger tables died down. "I am going to make a quick census. Some of you have already come forward and, I promise there will be no consequences if you do. We need to know how widespread this is. How many of you have found credit chips lying on the ground and deposited them into your bank accounts?"</p><p>At Ranger Team 2's table, Oc'nel, Sey'les, and Wulf raised their hands. At Ranger Team 1's table, Seeger raised his hand nervously, so did two of the other humans and Jassk. Out of the Corps of Engineers, only Olbek raised his hand.</p><p>Tarkin sighed. "It is worse than I thought," he went back into his office.</p><p>"What is going on?" Seegers asked to the room once Tarkin's door closed.</p><p>"I am not sure we are allowed to say yet," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>Tarkin re-emerged from his office, walked to the front of the room, and began turning on terminals. "What I am about to tell you is classified Top Secret, is that understood?"</p><p>A chant of "Yes sirs" and "Yes Governors" rang through the room.</p><p>Tarkin appeared satisfied. "Captain Sey'les and Ensign Oc'nel received intelligence that suggests the Separatists are giving Lurmen payments and freedom for their families on Mygeeto, in exchange for carrying out economic warfare."</p><p>Images that Sey'les and Oc'nel gave him now appeared on the central large viewscreen. Tiny majestic but inconspicuous Lurmen were throwing credits out of a speeder onto the city below.</p><p>Several people in the room gasped.</p><p>"Needless to say, if you receive any credit chips, please report them to me. Do not deposit any more of them in your bank account, is that understood?"</p><p>A loud "Yes sir," rang through the room. Sey'les, still sore from cheating on her morning training exercise, winced in pain, trying to adjust her seat to be more comfortable.</p><p>"Ranger Teams 1 and 2 will rendezvous with the Coruscant Guard at 1200 hours for urban riot control training."</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. <em>Tarkin has already accepted that things will fall apart!</em></p><p>"Everyone else will work with the SBI to find out roughly from where the Lurmen are operating. We have a rough pattern of the chip drops from the intelligence packet, but we need to find out more. Urban surveillance, bank account records, police reports, anything."</p><p>"Governor," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"Yes Ensign?"</p><p>"I think at least some of the Lurmen may be operating out of Central District, but I can't be sure," Oc'nel explained. "I bumped into them there, and I have seen Lurmen living in Central District before."</p><p>"That is my suspicion too, but Central District is the largest district on Coruscant with a population of over two billion sentients on the surface level alone. We cannot possibly search the entire district."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tarkin accompanied Ranger Teams 1 and 2 to the Arcology's supply room. For reasons Sey'les could not fathom, Tarkin had donned a green Naval combat helmet, an armour vest, and now walked with the group of armoured Rangers.</p><p>The four Clones wore white armour with face-covering helmets, much like the Clones she had seen on the feeds from Geonosis. They only distinguishing part of their outfit was a green Naval shoulder pad, which each Clone wore on their left shoulder over their armour.</p><p>"Good afternoon Commander!" the Pantoran Lieutenant behind the supplies desk exclaimed in surprise. She wore a green Naval working uniform.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Tarkin said, not bothering to correct her with his usual preference for 'Governor.' "Please fetch us combat transpirators for everyone, including myself, and take note that four need to be snouted," he said, pointing to the Trandoshan on Ranger Team 1, Fojo, Sey'les, and Oc'nel.</p><p>"Very well, sir."</p><p>"Also, fetch us a week's supply of air filters please," he added.</p><p>"Each filter lasts six hours, so are you expecting—"</p><p>"No questions about the details of our mission please Lieutenant. For numbers, I'd say eight filters per transpirator."</p><p>"All right Governor," she said.</p><p>The Pantoran returned first with transpirators for everyone. Sey'les and several of the Rangers started trying to put their masks on but they didn't seem to fit over their helmets.</p><p>"Take off your helmets first, then put your helmet on once it has been secured to your face," Tarkin explained with a smirk.</p><p>"Thank you, Governor," Sey'les said with a confused expression on her face. It was impossible to gauge the Clone's expressions under their helmets, but Sey'les's fur swirled with embarrassment as she imagined what they may be thinking.</p><p>The transpirator squashed Sey'les's ears uncomfortably as she pulled it onto her head. She stretched it and adjusted it until it merely folded her ears down. Sey'les opened her snout to talk, but the mask only allowed it to open slightly. Everything she said was a mumble—her transpirator vibrated slightly as the top of her snout smacked against the inside of the transpirator.</p><p>"You got this Oc'nel?" Sey'les mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah I think so ma'am," Oc'nel mumbled back.</p><p>"Has everyone figured their out?" Tarkin said to the crowd of confused Rangers, most of whom were ex-Judicials.</p><p>A dozen Rangers said, "Yes Governor," muffled through their transpirators.</p><p>"Very good, take them off. Clones, take off your helmets you don't need to wear them yet. Follow me."</p><p>They followed Tarkin to the hangars. More Rangers in combat gear from other units and divisions crowded the halls. What was occurring was a larger training operation than Sey'les had fathomed.</p><p>In the Hangar 17, dozens of Rangers were already present. Sey'les's team had the only visible Clones, other than the pilots of the LAATs. Ten LAATs lined up, spaced across the hangar. Ranger Teams 1 and 2 rallied around Tarkin, holding their transpirators with stun batons, canteens, and blaster pistols on their belts.</p><p>Soon, the room had over a hundred Rangers in it. The heat from the crowd began making the room uncomfortable for the Bothans. Sey'les fought the instinct to pant. <em>It is not that warm in here. </em>Oc'nel had already started panting.</p><p>As Sey'les tugged her collar away from her neck, the air conditioners kicked on wafting colder air over the crowd.</p><p>"Where are we going Governor?" Sey'les asked curiously amidst the crowd chatter. "You will find out soon enough Captain," he said simply.</p><p>A minute later, a Naval officer strolled into the room and parted the crowds. He stood in front of the fifth LAAT in the centre of the room, "I am Admiral Rand. I will give you a moment to come closer so you can hear," the crowd walked closer from every direction. "As you might have gathered, we have decided to give you additional training. At this time, the reason for this training is need to know," he paused for a moment. "For the purposes of this exercise, you are all to listen to the lawful orders of CC-4477, CC-1010, and any other Clone Trooper of any rank who is in charge of a training station. I do not care if you are a Lieutenant and the Clone in charge of your training is a Corporal. All of you are trainees during this exercise. Is that understood?"</p><p>A murmur of "Yes Admiral" came from the crowd.</p><p>"Is that understood?" he repeated more firmly.</p><p>"Yes Admiral!" most of the crowd yelled.</p><p>"Very good," he said simply and then parted the crowds again.</p><p>"Ranger Teams 1 and 2, follow me," Tarkin said walking towards the eighth LAAT. Around the room, it seemed that the Rangers were being organised in groups of sixteen with two teams each led by their division officer.</p><p>Their group drew curious stares from some of the other Ranger teams, mostly directed at the Clones, but a few stared at Tarkin too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are gonna love this Captain," Dub said with a grin, holding his helmet under his arm.</p><p>"I am?" Sey'les asked with a reassured smile.</p><p>Knot and Dubs started laughing slightly.</p><p>"Think so ma'am," Dub said simply.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously as the LAAT went on, crossing the Glitannai Esplanade towards the brand-new Republic military base. The ship shuddered slightly in the wind as it crossed over four parked Acclamators.</p><p>After a short flight, the LAATs landed in front of a giant angular grey building. It stood only about 1/5th the size of the Arcology and perhaps half the size of the Jedi Temple, but it was an imposing structure nonetheless. Dozens of tents were established between the walls and along many of them, were riot shields.</p><p>Sniffing the air curiously, Sey'les could smell the usual smells of a human encampment mixed with the polluted aroma of the Federal District. However, in addition to the usual smells, was a dangerous spicy smell.</p><p>"Welcome to the Republic Center for Military Operations," Tarkin said dramatically. "I must admit, Captain Krennic did an all right job with this place, before he decided to become utterly useless."</p><p>"What is that smell?!" Oc'nel growled.</p><p>Sey'les gulped nervously. "Governor, I smell something too. I smell something dangerous it—"</p><p>"—You will all find out soon enough," Tarkin said ominously.</p><p>The Clones started snickering until Tarkin glared at them. "Sorry Governor, sorry Captain," Dub stammered.</p><p>A group of around forty Rangers gathered around a Clone in white and red armour. He held his red-striped and visored helmet under his shoulder. The group stood at attention, including Tarkin.</p><p>"Greetings Rangers, I am CC-1010, you can call me Fox."</p><p><em>Fox! Another stupid nickname, </em>Sey'les thought. She had to fight the urge to scowl. <em>I think I would call you… Red Stripe? Yeah Red Stripe makes sense because your helmet has a red stripe. </em>Many clones with red-striped helmets continued to walk by.</p><p>"Today we are going to have a quick course on the basics of urban crowd control, crowd containment and protective gear. Corporal Wolfe here, that is Wolfe with an 'e,' will lead—"</p><p>—<em>another Wolf! Well there is only one Wolf and that is my Wulf! These Clones—</em></p><p>"—crowd dispersion gas, otherwise known as 'pepper spray'. You will all experience what it is like to be exposed to pepper spray," Wolfe now said, having taken over for Commander Fox while Sey'les was distracted. "Now, if you will follow me."</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously as she began paying attention. She wished she had paid attention the whole time. <em>Did this Clone just say we will be exposed to pepper spray?! That's the smell!</em></p><p>The Rangers followed Wolfe to a foreboding black tent coloured differently than all of the others. It was shaped like a dome and had an airlock in the front of it.</p><p>"The atmosphere in this chamber has .04 parts per million chlorobenzalmalononitrile, which we call CB," Wolfe said turning around to face the crowd. He said the long chemical name confidently, without even a pause.</p><p>At the Bothan Martial Academy, Sey'les had worn RIS armour suits with filters and even modified RIS armour that had its own contained atmosphere for space walks. They had done a few exercises in chambers filled with a different type of tear gas, but never were they directly exposed to it. Even standing outside of the chamber, the smell was slightly burning the Bothan's nose.</p><p>"This exercise is intended to build the soldier's confidence in their protective equipment and familiarise a soldier with the feeling of being exposed," Wolfe added in a confident yet comforting voice.</p><p><em>That doesn't sound so bad I suppose</em>.</p><p>"For the first part of the exercise, you will don your transpirators, or in the case of the Clones, your helmets. You will then follow me into the dome. After five minutes, you will remove your transpirators and remain seated for thirty seconds, after which point you may evacuate the dome. We will evacuate the dome in a calm and orderly manner. If someone trips and falls, you will not trample them but help them up."</p><p>Sey'les and Oc'nel's snouts hung open in shock. Both of their eyes wide in fear. Their fur pressed into their bodies.</p><p>In the corner of her eye, Sey'les could see one of her Clones pointing at her. She closed her snout.</p><p>"Upon evacuating the dome, you will all take very deep breaths and wave your arms like so," Wolfe began waving his arms.</p><p>Wulf, standing next to her, whispered "well this doesn't sound fun."</p><p>"Now," Wolfe said, "will you please put on your transpirators. For this exercise, we are leaving our helmets outside, except of course, for the Clone helmets."</p><p>Corporal Wolfe wandered around the crowd, feeling the back straps of everyone's transpirators to make sure they fit. Once he was confident, he led the group into the dome.</p><p>The airlock opened. The dangerous spicy burning smell intensified the deeper they walked into the dome. Sey'les's nose was running in her transpirator. It hurt so badly that she opened her snout and breathed through her mouth.</p><p>"I never thought I would find a dome I liked less than the ones on Botha'ahir ma'am," Oc'nel mumbled through his transpirator.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. She looked around the room as they entered the dome. A ring of plastic chairs lined the walls.</p><p>"Take a seat Rangers," Wolfe ordered in a muffled voice through his helmet.</p><p>Sey'les took a seat. Her buttocks again felt like it was on fire. She shifted uncomfortably and massaged her hamstring.</p><p>Dub sat next to Sey'les and Oc'nel. Tarkin sat next to Wulf.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sey'les felt too nervous to remain quiet. "This doesn't seem very fun Lieutenant," she gasped in a muffled voice. The burning taste in the air was so thick that her tongue could feel a hint of it.</p><p>"I was joking ma'am," Dub said, folding his arms and turning his head towards her. "I do think we might have some fun later though Captain, with the riot shields."</p><p>"Yeah," Sey'les mumbled optimistically. "That might be fun."</p><p>"All right everyone!" Wolfe yelled through his helmet. "You are going to take off your helmets or transpirators."</p><p>A few humans took off their transpirators and started gasping in pain.</p><p>Oc'nel started quaking in fear. Wolfe walked by and roughly tugged it off. Oc'nel yelped and started gasping in shock. "AHHHH!" he screamed as his nose began running like a faucet from the tip of his snout.</p><p>"Take this Ensign," Wolfe yelled shoving Oc'nel's transpirator into his hands. "Don't lose it Oc'nel."</p><p>Sey'les quaked in fear herself but did not want to be seen like that. <em>Kriff this is awful. This is so kriffing awful! </em><em>HOLY SHTAK!</em>She gave an angry snarl then ripped off her transpirator with a scowl.</p><p>"AAAHHH!" Sey'les yelped in pain. "KRIFF!" Her eyes teared up, her nose clogged with snot, her mouth filled with saliva, she gagged, her throat was on fire. She could see light through her tears but could hardly make out any shapes. Her nose began running like a faucet, all of the exposed nose skin felt like it was on fire.</p><p>Sey'les could hear Tarkin gasp. The Clones hardly fussed and seemed to instead turn their pain into a noisy display of angry hollering. One of them randomly yelled "FOR THE REPUBLIC!"</p><p>The two Bothans continued yelling and whining in a far more dramatic display than anyone else. Sey'les's fur stood on end in a panic.</p><p>"Okay Rangers, follow me," Wolfe said finally, leading the room of gasping Rangers out of the dome.</p><p>Sey'les followed through the light, bumping into someone in front of her. Tripping, she fell to the side. One of the humans grabbed her hand and pulled her up.</p><p>Once outside, Wolfe yelled for everyone to flap their arms. Sey'les gasped for air, gagging. Her mouth was still salivating heavily, and she continued spitting. She no longer cared about Wolfe stealing Wulf's name, nor about whether or not she could run faster than the much younger male Clones. All she could focus on was gasping for breath.</p><p>"Why doesn't your left eye seem to be bothered Ensign?" Wolfe asked curiously, examining Oc'nel's face.</p><p>"It's an implant!" he stammered, still gasping for breath.</p><p>"Ensign," Tarkin said breathily, after spitting on the ground.</p><p>"Yes Governor?" Oc'nel gasped.</p><p>"After we get back to the Arcology, Contact Tanivos Divo for me please."</p><p>"Yes Governor," he gasped.</p><p>"Does everyone feel okay? No allergic reactions?" Wolfe asked the crowd. No one replied.</p><p>"Good. Everyone, shower up, be sure to get the chemicals off of you, then rally at Tent 7 for the next station in the training."</p><p><em>Kriff. I am might be wet under my clothes for hours, </em>Sey'les sighed despondently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Divo," Oc'nel yawned. He was exhausted, sitting on the floor in the hallway outside the SAC.</p><p>"Hey Bothan," Divo started laughing. "You look tired and <em>demoted</em> damn they were hard on you!"</p><p>"Yeah," Oc'nel sighed, awkwardly adjusting his one red square over his one blue square. His organic eye was still a bit red from being exposed to tear gas. "There is something serious going on. My commander wants me to reach out to you and I was hoping if you could give me any access to evidence you have gathered."</p><p>"What on?" Divo asked.</p><p>"Well inspector," Oc'nel scratched the back of his head. <em>Damn I can't tell him much… </em>"Um it's about credit chips."</p><p>"1,000 credit ones? If you tell me what you got Oc'nel, I'll—"</p><p>"—I'll have to clear that with my commander Divo, at the moment, this is very serious and need to know."</p><p>"Well, if you got anything for me, meet me at my office, 97th level of the Coruscant police HQ. Otherwise Bothan, you and the Navy can kriff off," he drawled dramatically in his Corellian accent than hung up.</p><p>Oc'nel blinked in shock, his snout agape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ensign, he really told the Navy to 'kriff off'?" Tarkin asked sternly.</p><p>"Yes Governor."</p><p>"I seem to have greatly underestimated your interpersonal skills," Tarkin noted cooly. He sat behind his office desk staring at Oc'nel across from him. Tarkin's eyes too were red.</p><p>"Sir, Divo has no interpersonal skills to speak of, if I may be frank," Oc'nel interjected nervously. "He talks like a Corellian redneck. He didn't say that he was unwilling to help us, only that he needs information himself. Also, one of his exes was Bothan and I think he has fun making Bothans uncomfortable."</p><p>"Hmmmm…" Tarkin said thoughtfully. He leaned over and pressed a button on his desk activating a comm. "Captain Sey'les?"</p><p>"Yes Governor?" Sey'les asked through the comm.</p><p>"Come to my office."</p><p>"On my way sir."</p><p>Oc'nel scowled. "Governor, I am not sure—"</p><p>"—Ensign," Tarkin interrupted. "If he enjoys making one Bothan uncomfortable, then I imagine he would really like two."</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"Captain Sey'les take a seat," Tarkin gestured.</p><p>"Thank you, Governor," she said with a smile.</p><p>"You two are going to give Divo some intelligence, assuming Divo agrees to not disclose it to the media, yet. Then you will look into what the Coruscant police have, what their assumptions are, how much they know," Tarkin instructed slowly. "If Divo cannot be reasonable, then we will just leave him in the dark and have to proceed accordingly."</p><p>"Why do the two of us need to go?" Sey'les asked. "I can do it—"</p><p>"I figure two Bothans are better than one," Tarkin said vaguely looking at the two.</p><p>Sey'les bore a look of complete bewilderment on her face.</p><p>"Oh Governor, there's one more thing, I was wondering if—"</p><p>"—here," Tarkin said handing Oc'nel a police light.</p><p>Now Oc'nel looked equally bewildered.</p><p>"The Chancellor has authorised us to issue these to our officers with personal speeders," Tarkin shrugged. "You now have my permission to use the military and emergency lanes of traffic, so long as you yield them to vehicles currently in an emergency."</p><p>"Thank you, Governor!" Oc'nel exclaimed with a toothy excited smile. <em>This is awesome!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have an umbrella?" Sey'les asked curiously. "Oh damn… it's a rain-day…"</p><p>From the centre of the Arcology it was impossible to hear the rain outside, see it through a window, or even smell the humidity. However, every other Primeday was a scheduled rain-day for Federal District, Verity District, Central District, the B'ankor Refuge, Uscru, the Works, and CoCo Town.</p><p>The environmental controls this part of Coruscant would be turned off from 1200 to 0600 the next day, and the contained moisture above the forcefields would be unleashed. Wind, lightning, and rain would pour down onto the cityscape, watering the natural plants, cleaning the surfaces of buildings and infrastructure alike, feeding the water-recyclers, and diverting all of the mess into the sewer system. Left over humidity would be transferred to another set of districts thereafter, to contribute to their scheduled rain-day.</p><p>"Yep, it is a rain-day" Oc'nel said in a cocky toothy smile. "Here ma'am," he handed her his spare umbrella.</p><p>"Why do you have two umbrellas?" Sey'les asked.</p><p>"Because it is a rain-day. Ma'am, could I please get my trench coat from my locker?" Oc'nel asked, half-worried Sey'les might say no.</p><p>"Sure," Sey'les replied, looking relieved that Oc'nel had asked.</p><p>The two Bothans took a slight detour towards the SAC level's locker rooms. Oc'nel went into the men's shower and locker area and Sey'les went into the women's.</p><p><em>22-22-23 </em>Oc'nel entered his passcode into his locker. Inside was one spare working uniform, one spare dress uniform, a spare set of boots, and his dark green trench coat matching his Naval uniform. His trench coat also had the rank of Ensign affixed to the front.</p><p>When Oc'nel left the men's room now wearing his trench coat, Sey'les was already there and looking impatient. <em>How does she always get ready so fast? </em></p><p>"Come on Ensign."</p><p>Oc'nel walked alongside her, excitedly carrying a tiny police light to affix to the top of his TW-2 in his left hand, and his umbrella in his right. He noticed that Sey'les was still walking very gingerly.</p><p>"You know Captain, the Clones are younger—"</p><p>"—I told you not to mention it again Ensign," Sey'les snarled.</p><p>Oc'nel shook his head in frustration. "Sey'les, you are going to hurt yourself competing with them. I don't know how old the Clones are, but they seem like… maybe eighteen or something. You are thirty years old. That's not old—"</p><p>"—Ensign," Sey'les snapped, "I don't need a lecture from you about this."</p><p>"Ma'am, I am genuinely worried about you," Oc'nel growled cautiously, he looked down at her limping.</p><p>"Your concern is noted," she said and started limping faster.</p><p>"Ma'am," Oc'nel said awkwardly. "My speeder is parked in lot #3, this way," he said pointing to the right as she walked straight ahead to the exit.</p><p>Sey'les followed him without saying a word.</p><p>Oc'nel silently speculated about Sey'les as he continued walking. He wondered whether she knew that she had been unkind to the Clones, and whether she thought she had to show them she was stronger than they were just to feel safe. <em>Maybe that's just how she rolls… </em></p><p>As they approached the glass doors, this was quite rainy, even for a rain-day. Oc'nel popped his umbrella open the moment he passed through the door, and so did Sey'les.</p><p>Under their umbrellas, the two Bothans fidgeted with their pockets, pulling out their green crumpled Republic Navy hats and putting them on. They trudged through the heavy thunder, lightning, and rain, their boots sloshing in the puddles on the concrete.</p><p>"Ma'am, you can just throw your umbrella on the back seat," Oc'nel said as they arrived at his speeder. He opened the rear passenger door, folded his umbrella, tossed it on the back seat, then closed the rear passenger door and opened his driver's side door. He waited for a moment for Sey'les to join him.</p><p>"So, how do you know this Divo?" Sey'les asked in a near-yell, struggling to be louder than the rain landing on Oc'nel's roof.</p><p>"Oh kriff," Oc'nel sighed. The bottom of his police light read <strong>"Remove pad and apply to surface of speeder when dry." </strong></p><p>Sey'les scowled at him.</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am," Oc'nel said. "We can't use the police light. Anyways…" he started as the speeder lifted from the lot. "Anyways, I know Divo because my apartment got broken into. He was one of the bozos the Coruscant police sent to help. Two days later, well, you saw Divo yourself ma'am. He was the fat human who Carver hit with the Guardian Lightning Canon."</p><p>"Ooohhh," Sey'les said in realisation.</p><p>After a few minutes of awkward silence, the TW-2 crossed through a corner of Central District, then into Verity District.</p><p>True to its name, and a further reflection of the divide between local government and the Republic, the current location of the Coruscant Security Forces Headquarters was not in the Federal District but in Verity District.</p><p>"Ma'am, I wanted to talk about something with you," Oc'nel sighed.</p><p>"What about?" Sey'les asked casually.</p><p>"The fact our worlds both left the Republic," Oc'nel stammered. "It scares the shtak out of me."</p><p>"Yeah me too," Sey'les sighed. "I never was planning on ever, well… Moving back to Bothan space."</p><p>"Neither was I," Oc'nel admitted. "Okay, maybe I could imagine living on Bothawui-4. It is nice. But Botha'ahir haha," he laughed earnestly.</p><p>Sey'les sat in silence for a moment raising her head curiously, clearly wondering what was so funny.</p><p>Oc'nel's TW-2 crossed down the moderately trafficked lanes. The Arcology, Jedi Temple, and Republic Center for Military Operations would normally all be visible through his rear-view mirror from this part of the Verity District. Today however, the rain and clouds were so thick that they were completely obscured.</p><p>The Verity District cargo platform loomed into view. Several large freighters were parked with hundreds of tents set up around them.</p><p>"Are those freighters… Antarian?" Sey'les asked curiously.</p><p>"Yeah didn't you hear?" Oc'nel asked. "Antar 4 fell to the Separatists yesterday. This hemisphere of Coruscant has already received three million refugees."</p><p>"Kriff," Sey'les gasped. "Right as the Republic Credit… kriff."</p><p>"It's like I said ma'am. Things are going to get very ugly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite being invited by the Lieutenant-Inspector directly, Bothans were still forced to sit in the waiting area.</p><p>Ten minutes ago, one of the cops behind the glass had said that Divo would send for them soon. It was not a long amount of time for the patient Bothan, but the situation felt entirely unnecessary.</p><p>Most of the beings waiting were clearly not here to meet with a cop—they were waiting to visit an inmate or pay a fine. Oc'nel had difficulty not staring at an orange Twi'lek male who had tattoos—<em>tattoos—</em>on his Lekku. <em>Damn that must have hurt, </em>Oc'nel thought, struggling not to wince.</p><p>Three Coruscant police officers sat behind a glass barrier doing absolutely nothing while the Naval officers sat amongst the rough crowd in the waiting area.</p><p>"So, this Divo? He likes you?" Sey'les asked.</p><p>"He did offer me a job ma'am. I think… He love-hates me."</p><p>"Love-hates you?!" Sey'les scowled. "You always say the weirdest shtak Oc'nel."</p><p>"Well ma'am, he really does love-hate me—"</p><p>"—Captain Sey'les, Ensign Oc'nel? Inspector Divo is ready for you," said a tall burly human male with curly red hair. With a grunt, he pulled open the transparisteel blast-proof.</p><p>As Oc'nel walked forwards, his leg hit something, and he fell dramatically onto a stack of plastic chairs snarling "AAAHH!"</p><p>An unclothed stinky Wookiee laughed, yellow teeth visible behind his black lips.</p><p>Sey'les walked cautiously around the Wookiee's legs. "Let's keep moving Ensign," she snarled.</p><p>"Did the police actually arrest someone in the Grand Army?" asked a green Falleen with a dark blue ponytail. She roared with laughter.</p><p>"We're Navy," Oc'nel turned and snarled.</p><p>Sey'les pulled Oc'nel's hand and tugged him along quickly as she limped. She sighed with relief once they crossed the glass barrier and let go of his hand.</p><p>The human cop smirked at them.</p><p>"I am Captain Sey'les," she said, extending her hand professionally.</p><p>Oc'nel did the same, adding, mid-shake, "I am Ensign Oc'nel."</p><p>"I am Thaniel," the cop said, then exclaimed with a smile, "damn. Divo is gonna love this!"</p><p>The Bothans followed the chuckling human to the turbolift.</p><p>Oc'nel looked around the department curiously. It was very functional. Mostly grey metal colours with the exception of the desks, many of which looked very old. The floor was uncarpeted and slightly darker than the walls.</p><p>Looking to the left, in an armoury, he could see a burly human dressed in grey and black, slipping on orange goggles, then putting a white mask over it.</p><p>"Eyes forward," Thaniel said sternly. "The Underworld Police need their anonymity."</p><p>"Sorry," Oc'nel stammered.</p><p>Sey'les scowled at him.</p><p>They stepped into the turbolift at the end of the hall. Thaniel hit the number 97 button, and the turbolift began ascending.</p><p>"So, lots of Bothans in the Navy," Thaniel chuckled.</p><p>"Some," Sey'les said gruffly.</p><p>The turbolift continued up for about a minute and then stopped. They stepped off onto a much nicer floor, a foyer with blue and white rugs—the colours of the flag of Coruscant. At the end of the long foyer, a single windowed office was visible. Privacy curtains could be lowered screening the office, but they were up. The door to the office had a giant plaque over it saying: <strong>"Lieutenant-Inspector Tanivos Exantor Divo." </strong>A smaller plastic label to the right of the door saying the exact same thing.</p><p>Inside, Tanivos Divo was visible wearing a grey and gold uniform, relaxing back in his chair with his boots on the desk.</p><p>"Okay now, if you Bothans would just wait—"</p><p>"—No," Sey'les snarled angrily walking around Thaniel. "Look at him! He is not busy and will see us now."</p><p>Oc'nel grinned following Sey'les as she stormed across the foyer.</p><p>Divo began laughing as she approached his door.</p><p>As Oc'nel caught up to Sey'les, she knocked loudly on his door.</p><p>Divo stood up and stretched. He walked nonchalantly to the door with his hands behind his back smiling confidently and opened it. "Hello again Itoll, hello?"</p><p>"Captain Lir Sey'les," Sey'les said, shaking his hand with a scowl.</p><p>"I must say Oc'nel, this surprises me. I'll be damned!" staring at the Bothans.</p><p>"Inspector please, we really must get to business," Sey'les growled cautiously.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh! I should have warned her better. She didn't believe me on the love-hate comment.</em>
</p><p>"Take a seat Sey'les, take a seat Oc'nel," he said with a dramatic flourish.</p><p>"Divo, Thaniel can't hear what we have to say," Oc'nel said frankly.</p><p>"Really?" Divo asked with raised eyebrows. "Fine, Thaniel, thank you, you can go." After the door shut Divo walked to his refrigerator and started fiddling with bottles.</p><p>"We don't want to drink on the job," Sey'les spoke frankly.</p><p>"It is nearing the end of the—"</p><p>"—Divo," Oc'nel growled cautiously, "this is… Let's discuss what we came here to discuss."</p><p>"Well, what do you know about the credits?" Divo asked walking back to his chair. "Our narcotics division has been looking into this for a week."</p><p>Sey'les and Oc'nel's snouts both opened slightly in shock.</p><p>"Ahhh…" Divo said awkwardly running his hands through his hair. His hair made a faint scratching noise. "I take it I am wrong," he sighed.</p><p>"Yep," Sey'les said frankly, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Narcotics division?!" Oc'nel asked alarmed. "I think… I think you should agree to our terms Divo. It will save a lot of lives."</p><p>"Your terms?"</p><p>"We know a lot more than you do Divo," Sey'les said sternly. "We could use your help to find out exactly where these credit chips are dropping. Our commander is offering, well, he gave us this folder. I am authorised to release it if you agree to share it with no one. Additionally, your cops will receive training in preparation for, well, stuff I can't talk about yet."</p><p>"Training?!" Divo exclaimed. "We are Coruscant's finest, Bothan. Need I remind you that—wait! You were there!" he gasped. "You shot that defecting Judicial in the head! Damn," he sat back with his arms folded. "Well, you know then!"</p><p>Sey'les snorted.</p><p>The necessary vagueness, omissions, and Divo's general combativeness made it very difficult for the Bothans to explain the importance of what they had uncovered. Oc'nel wondered why Tarkin could not have just shown up himself to help.</p><p>"Divo," Oc'nel growled nervously, "please just agree to keep this information to yourself for the time being. Odds are, you will be authorised to release it in a few weeks."</p><p>The plump human tapped his fingers on the table and looked around the room. "Well okay, where does your information come from?"</p><p>"Do you agree or not?!" Sey'les snarled angrily.</p><p>"I agree fine. Fine," Divo took the envelope and data storage device from Sey'les. He sat back and stared at them.</p><p>"Read it then Divo!" Oc'nel growled.</p><p>"How about you tell me Bothans? I suspect this will be interesting. A tale of two Bothans finding a credit chip."</p><p>Sey'les sighed. She shuddered angrily for a moment, then gathered her calm. "Since you have it, Inspector, Ensign Oc'nel and I shall be leaving," she said with forced politeness. "Have a good day."</p><p>Oc'nel stood up too, sighing with relief.</p><p>"Uh no honey," Divo drawled. "It just ain't gonna work that way. Let's say, I suddenly lost my literacy."</p><p>"You're illiterate now?" Oc'nel scoffed incredulously.</p><p>The human stared at them with a confident smirk on his face. "I am not gonna read it unless you tell me how we got to this point."</p><p>"Divo, beings all over Coruscant will die. Humans will die," Sey'les growled cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah, all because your Navy failed to—"</p><p>"—This is ridiculous Divo," Oc'nel snarled.</p><p>Divo started cackling madly. "So defensive! This must be a real Bothan tale then."</p><p>"What do you know of Bothans human?" Sey'les growled cautiously.</p><p>Oc'nel sighed, "don't get him started ma'am. His ex—"</p><p>"—Is Bothan. You know Oc'nel, it is very rude—"</p><p>"—A kriffing credit chip fell on my head!" Sey'les snarled. "Happy?"</p><p>"Take a seat and tell me more," Divo said, reverting to his narrator drawl. He pulled a ball out of his desk and started twirling it in his hand. "So, a credit chip fell on your head it seems. Then what? Did Oc'nel snarl? Did you fight over it?"</p><p>"We're not savages Divo!" Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"Then what? Okay, so you are responsible officers. A credit chip fell on your head and you reported it to your superiors promptly?" Divo asked.</p><p>"No," Sey'les admitted with a sigh.</p><p>"So? You donated it to charity then? Did you feed the needy of Coruscant?" Divo asked, his fat face bearing a cynical grin.</p><p>"I wasn't there Divo," Oc'nel stammered. "We didn't—the Captain and I did not fight over it."</p><p>"Okay, disappointing but I believe—"</p><p>"—She outranks me anyways," Oc'nel interjected.</p><p>"Oh yeah! I forgot. Okay, so Sey'les gets the credit chips all to herself and donates them to the Bank of Sey'les. As her underling, you would have given them to her anyways if she found out about them, because she outranks you and you are a part of her social circle."</p><p>Sey'les scowled at Oc'nel.</p><p>Oc'nel gulped. "Well Divo, my partner and I found seven," he sighed.</p><p>"Seven!" Divo gave an impressed whistle. "Seven? I am impressed. Those orphans of Antar 4 must be well fed tonight then huh? 7,000 credits to charity from a generous Bothan!" Divo said with sharp sarcasm.</p><p>"Why is this conversation suddenly about Bothan morality?" Sey'les asked. "You need to know where the credits came from."</p><p>"Very well, what did you find out after you two pocketed the illicit money yourselves?" Divo asked.</p><p>"We didn't know it was illicit Divo," Oc'nel snarled. "I would never pocket money I knew was illegal."</p><p>Divo started laughing. "You didn't know? Let me guess, it was just something lucky thing you felt you deserved? A treat. I know you Bothans. I think you really knew and just, well, deluded yourselves for your own self-benefit. I mean sure, if you knew for sure they were illicit, you would not have taken them, but well, if you don't know for sure, then who is to say?" he shrugged. "Am I right?"</p><p>Oc'nel and Sey'les scowled.</p><p><em>This is such a kriffing waste of time! </em>Oc'nel had to fight the urge to just blurt out that the credits are from the Separatists.</p><p>"Divo," Sey'les sighed. "We weren't the only ones who took credits—"</p><p>"—Oh, believe me. I believe you," Divo narrated dramatically. "You see though a difference between you Bothans and some of your human compatriots and the Navy and us Coruscant Police is this: credit chips rain from the sky, and you Bothans pocket it—that's totally expected. Amusing, but expected. However, not only do you Bothans pocket it, but other officers in the Navy, humans, Pantorans, Twi'leks, who knows, you all shove those credit chips into your crooked green Naval pants. You Bothans think everyone is living their lives by your rules. That if others were in your position, they would have acted exactly the same way. Maybe in the Navy, but I'll tell you, some of our officers found these chips too. Do you know what they did with them?"</p><p>"Started a drug investigation," Oc'nel chuckled and Sey'les laughed along. Her laughs sounded very forced but made Oc'nel feel better.</p><p>Divo folded his arms and frowned at the Bothans.</p><p>"This is serious though Divo," Sey'les sighed. "We can't just keep insulting each other. The stakes are too high."</p><p>"Too high? Let me guess, you and some other Navy officers pocketed the money and now the Hutts are after you?" Divo asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Oc'nel groaned. "No. This isn't drug money. Read it."</p><p>"Ugh…" Divo groaned. He opened the folder and squinted, miraculously regaining his literacy. "Oh, we knew Lurmen operatives were the ones doing the drop too, that's not news—" he gasped. "COUNTERFEIT! But… you can't counterfeit digital money!"</p><p>"You can now apparently," Oc'nel said.</p><p>"We believe the Separatists want to make the credit collapse," Sey'les said, paraphrasing Tarkin and Oc'nel.</p><p>"The Separatists…" Divo sighed. "The crazy Chancellor and Jedi bringing their crazy war to my planet!"</p><p>"Divo, this is the capital of the Republic you know," Oc'nel remarked.</p><p>"We need to prepare for a total collapse of the banks!" Divo stammmered in a panic. "We need to prepare for food shortages! We need—"</p><p>"—Yep Divo, the Navy agrees," Sey'les interjected. "On the last page, you will see personal signed executive orders from the Supreme Chancellor for you and your cops to get training with the Coruscant Guard, paid for by the Republic, and be supplied with additional resources including transpirators, riot shields—"</p><p>"—But this! These orders are still classified! If I would have turned this down," Divo gasped. He now looked nervous and angry with sweat forming on his forehead. "If I had turned this down, the Navy would have let us go into this situation with no help! No help for the cops on a planet with a trillion Republic citizens! You bastards!"</p><p>"Well, fortunately you accepted our commander's terms, so you cops get some aid," Sey'les said with a feral grin. "Who knows? Maybe we'll be working together soon."</p><p>Oc'nel did not know why Sey'les was making such an excited yet scary-looking expression. He decided to copy her and gave his own best feral grin. It looked goofier than Sey'les's but still intimidating. <em>Why are we grinning?</em></p><p>Divo shuddered at the toothy ferally grinning Bothans. "Who the kriff is your commander! Another Bothan?!"</p><p>"If it's not on the report I guess it's just need to know," Sey'les said casually. "Now you know who's behind it, you've seen the pictures of Mygeeto, let's see what you have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly does the training entail?" Divo drawled curiously as they rode the turbolift down to the basement level.</p><p>"Oh, it is really interesting," Sey'les said. "Most fun I have had all month."</p><p>Oc'nel could see her fur swirling guiltily, but she would have sounded convincing to a non-Bothan. Oc'nel smirked.</p><p>"Would I be able to partake?" Divo asked. "It has been quite a while since I have had to do any physical on-job training."</p><p>"Definitely," Oc'nel said. "Our commander went himself for fun too. I agree with my Captain. It would be very good for you."</p><p>The turbolift doors opened into a grey concrete hallway with old rusted lights hanging from the ceiling. A long red pipe followed the right wall down the hallway a top a white pipe. The doors they passed were labelled <strong>"016, 017, 018" </strong>and so on.</p><p>When they arrived at door 022, Divo stooped down for a retinal scan.</p><p>"Access granted Lieutenant-Inspector Divo," a female robotic voice said.</p><p>"This is our second narcotics evidence room," Divo explained, gesturing around the room.</p><p>The walls and ceiling were concrete just like the hallway. On every side were locked cages filled with sealed black containers, each with a number pad for a code to open them.</p><p>"What made you think this was spice?" Sey'les asked curiously.</p><p>"Spice customers have done this before. They've dropped credits to dealers and waited to buy the merch later," Divo explained as he led them through the maze of cages. "Here," he sighed, unlocking a cage.</p><p>"These boxes are arranged by district he explained. Box #1 is CoCo Town, Box #2 is Central District, Box #3 is other."</p><p>"You don't have a map of where these things fell?" Oc'nel asked disappointedly.</p><p>"Nah," Divo drawled. "We haven't had time. We do have all of the locations in our police reports though. I will send them to you, as agreed."</p><p>"Good," Sey'les said with a smile. "Joran will have something to do."</p><p>"Joran?" Divo asked. "Is he your commanding officer?"</p><p>"No, he's on my team. Just a very typical diligent human," Sey'les said sharply. "When he doesn't have anything to do, he wastes time with organising."</p><p>Oc'nel chuckled and shook his head. "Flow charts."</p><p>"Right now," Divo spoke cautiously while opening a box, "we have gathered over 5,000 of these."</p><p>Sey'les gasped.</p><p>"That's not really that bad, ma'am. I was worried it would be worse," Oc'nel said matter of factly.</p><p>"Yeah," Divo agreed. "They can't collapse the credit with just five or ten million credits. That's just a drop in the bucket."</p><p>"May we take pictures?" Sey'les asked.</p><p>"Yep," Divo said, opening the remainder of the boxes. "Take as many as you like. You guys need to figure out how these Freed Lurmen are operating."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rel'skar still felt bruises on his back, sides, and shoulders. The tip of his nose now bore a painful blister in the centre of a spot that had been hit by boiling carrots and water.</p><p>Jazal and Rel'skar stood now stood side by side in the centre of the Jedi High Council. They had decided to host their hearing in the High Council Tower, rather than the Hall of Judgment. For this, Rel'skar was grateful. At least he would be able to see the entire cityscape outside.</p><p>Alongside the two accused, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jocasta Nu, Tide Masana, and Kolloma Ree stood in attendance. Next to Rel'skar stood Anakin Skywalker, one of the witnesses called for Jazal's misconduct. Anakin had had just become a Jedi Knight yesterday; the Council had decided that his grave injuries and struggle at the hands of Count Dooku counted for his Trial of the Flesh.</p><p>All twelve members of the High Council were present, either physically, or by hologram.</p><p>The rain sloshed all of the windows and lighting flashed outside. The soundproofing to the windows attenuated sound so efficiently that not even thunder could be heard; a naïve visitor might have thought that it was merely a silent display of rain.</p><p>"Why yes, Master Windu, I remember the young Bothan's exact words," Jocasta Nu said dramatically.</p><p>Much to Rel'skar's chagrin, Anakin, just a little bit older than Rel'skar, was completely unable to hide his amusement at him and Jazal. Anakin clearly thought Rel'skar was little more than a clown.</p><p>While everyone else in the room bore expressions on a spectrum between neutral or disgusted, Anakin constantly smirked and a few times let off audible laughs at testimony. At one point, Masana Tide hissed in Rel'skar's ear to stop glaring at Anakin.</p><p>"And Rel'skars words were? What exactly do you remember he said, Master Nu?" Windu asked impatiently.</p><p>"No intelligence necessary," Jocasta Nu said loudly. She repeated herself dramatically and more loudly, turning her head to capture the whole High Council in her gaze. "No intelligence necessary were his exact words! I have since come to realise that the young Jedi must have been speaking of his own intelligence." Her face bore a smirk as she turned around to look at Rel'skar. "I will certainly remember that statement till the day I die. I was quite taken aback. No intelligence necessary, yet he stood in the middle of the Jedi Archives!"</p><p>Anakin roared with laughter uncontrollably for five seconds, then caught himself.</p><p>Yoda squinted as if the Jocasta Nu's words brought him great pain. Most of the Jedi High Council looked completely unamused.</p><p>Rel'skar looked down in shame, his fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>Jazal sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Kev Rel'skar," Windu asked with raised eyebrows, "what did you mean with those words? Were you referring to your own mental capacity? Did you think that you were not intelligent enough to carry out Master Billaba's mission? Are you mentally competent to stand trial?" he asked quizzically.</p><p>Everyone on the High Council turned their heads towards Rel'skar, including Master Billaba, whose frown bore a look of disgust.</p><p>"No—yes, well Master," Rel'skar stammered. "I was frustrated that I had to gather intelligence, and I thought I had found a way to accomplish Master Billaba's assignment without employing an intelligence network. I did not think myself capable of using an intelligence network, that part is true. I have absolutely no training in intelligence or counterintelligence. I explained this to Master Billaba, yet, she said it was in my blood."</p><p>Billaba sat back further in her seat and glowered at Rel'skar.</p><p>"Jazal," Plo-Koon asked in an echoey voice through his respirator, "what happened the next day? Where did you find Rel'skar?"</p><p>"He had overpowered Ensign Oc'nel," Jazal sighed, "Ensign Oc'nel is my partner, as I have admitted. Rel'skar was attempting a mind-probe. As you can see from his injuries however, Rel'skar barely succeeded in overpowering him. He was similarly unsuccessful in performing a mind-probe. Apparently, after Master Billaba ordered Rel'skar to spy on a servant of the Republic, an officer in the Navy, without a warrant—"</p><p>"—the focus of this inquiry, Master Billaba's actions are not!" Yoda interrupted.</p><p>"My apologies, Grand Master," Jazal replied.</p><p>Rel'skar sighed with relief. As Masana Tide instructed, Jazal was using words like 'overpower' instead of legal terms like 'assault,' emphasising Rel'skar's failures, and making the Council think more about Billaba's actions. Jazal was being very cooperative.</p><p>"What made you think you could perform a mind-probe?" Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram asked. "You clearly doubt your own abilities. You did not even think yourself capable of gathering intelligence, yet you thought yourself capable of performing an advanced force technique."</p><p>"I… I don't know sir, that is the truth," Rel'skar stammered. "I don't know why I thought I could."</p><p>"I sense no deception," Plo-Koon said. "No deception, but this is concerning. Very concerning in a Jedi. You gave very little thought to your actions, and still seem to."</p><p>Rel'skar gulped. His fur fell flat in fear.</p><p>"Master Billaba," Shaak Ti asked, turning her large Togruta head, "did you explicitly tell Rel'skar to form or utilise an intelligence network? From any of your instructions would he have explicitly known that a mind-probe was beyond the mission parameters? Is it inconceivable that a Jedi, a Jedi who gives very little thought to his actions—"</p><p>—Rel'skar sighed defeatedly.</p><p>"—that a Jedi who gives very little thought to his actions," Shaak Ti repeated herself, glaring impatiently at Rel'skar, "that such a Jedi might need more explicit instructions?"</p><p>"No Master Shaak Ti, I admit, I did not explicitly say to form an intelligence network. That being said, much of it was implicit. I would have thought it a matter of… common sense," she said, folding her arms as she glared at Rel'skar. "I expected more of a Bothan. His actions were so unwise—"</p><p>"—Master Billaba, a Jedi Knight for less than a day, Rel'skar was!" Yoda exclaimed in annoyance. Rel'skar had never heard Yoda ever sound annoyed before.</p><p>"Turning back to the matter of Master Jazal," Mace Windu said, "Anakin Skywalker, after Jazal attempted to resign from the order, we sent her home. You said Jazal seemed distraught on the flight from Geonosis? How so?"</p><p>"Master," Anakin replied with a pause. "It was not just Jazal, another Miraluka, Prosset Dibs. They both seemed extremely unbalanced. I could sense their anger and anguish."</p><p>"What precisely did they do?" Mace Windu asked.</p><p>"Well, Prosset Dibs called us 'kriffing idiots,' and—"</p><p>"—what did Jazal do or say?" Mace Windu interrupted.</p><p>Anakin sighed, "She yelled about how she was unhappy with what happened on Geonosis. She said that she hoped, thanks to Padmé's foolishness, that Naboo never faces the destruction Geonosis received."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously. <em>Why did Obi-Wan bring Anakin here?! How is helping us at all? </em></p><p>"Masters, High Council," Kenobi cut in, "I don't think it is fair of us to judge Jazal so harshly. She was extremely distraught after taking so many lives, and yes, she doubted the decisions of the High Council and still does, but I certainly forgive her for that. Sometimes I doubt the decisions of the High Council. At no point did Jazal disobey her orders, despite disagreeing. Up until the point when she revealed her relationship with Itoll Oc'nel to the High Council, she had obeyed her orders."</p><p>Mace Windu scowled slightly but nodded in agreement. "Captain Ree," Mace Windu sighed, "have Rel'skar or Jazal given you or the Temple Guards any trouble at all in the last few days?"</p><p>"No Master Windu, they haven't. Both of them have been among our most well-behaved detainees," Kolloma Ree responded gruffly. He sounded as if he wished it were not true.</p><p>Rel'skar smiled in relief. His fur danced excitedly. <em>Mace Windu is fishing! He is fishing for a way to really find an excuse to punish us harshly and can't! </em>Rel'skar calmed himself as Yoda stared at him.</p><p>"Masters, if I may," Jazal sighed. "I wish to apologise for my actions. I did not intend to give the impression that I was deserting. I am willing to stay in the Jedi Order and accept the consequences of my actions."</p><p>"Very well," Mace Windu sighed. "I say we vote—"</p><p>"—Masters, before you do, with all due respect," Tide interrupted, "I am, frankly, disgusted by this entire proceeding."</p><p>Mace Windu's eyebrows raised, Ki-Adi-Mundi's white eyebrows furrowed in concern, Rel'skar winced, the rest of the room turned to her.</p><p>"You bring Jazal and Kev Rel'skar before you. Both of them have behaved poorly. They have behaved very poorly, even just as citizens of the Republic, let alone Jedi," Masana Tide said sharply.</p><p>Jazal sighed in despair. Rel'skar looked down, the words feeling very painful coming from his former Master.</p><p>"However, the very same Jedi Master who sent my Apprentice into this scandal is sitting in the Jury, ready to judge the two of them," the Dowutin said in an angry growl. "She started this, yet she stands in judgment over them! She is in a position to convict them. Let that sink in for a moment, Masters Jedi, this outrage, this—"</p><p>—Mace Windu waved his hand in objection. He had enough. "Master Tide, the actions of Master Billaba are not the focus of this trial. By slandering a member of the High Council, you are in contempt of this hearing. I vote to—"</p><p>"—While not the appropriate way to express herself, entirely correct Masana Tide is," Grand Master Yoda interrupted unexpectedly. "Few set rules are there, for how a Jedi Trial shall run, yet, agree I do. Master Billaba, you have admitted that, partly responsible you are. Whether or not your actions were proper, a grave conflict of interest, your presence here is. Please excuse yourself from the hearing," Yoda said sternly.</p><p>"Very well Master Yoda," Billaba sighed standing up. "You have my full respect," she said with a bow in Yoda's direction. "However, you may consider this my resignation from the High Council," she added in a quaky voice and stormed out of the room dramatically.</p><p>Rel'skar growled "Good riddens," under his breath. Jazal elbowed him in the ribs in an already bruised spot from one of Oc'nel's kicks. He winced in pain.</p><p>Anakin sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. He laughed a little bit, then pretended it was a cough.</p><p>"Jazal. On the charge of desertion," Yoda said, "Not guilty."</p><p>"Not guilty," Mace Windu said with a frown.</p><p>"Not guilty," Shaak Ti said.</p><p>The entire High Council murmured "Not guilty."</p><p>Jazal sighed with relief.</p><p>"Jazal, On the charge of conduct unbecoming a Jedi," Yoda paused dramatically, "guilty."</p><p>Everyone except Adi Galli voted "guilty." Rel'skar wondered to himself why Adi Galli would vote not guilty.</p><p>"Rel'skar, on the charge of conduct unbecoming a Jedi, you are guilty," Yoda said without even pausing.</p><p>Rel'skar quaked as the room unanimously voted to convict him. Masana Tide put her giant hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Master Jazal. Knight Rel'skar. A Master and Knight you no longer are," Yoda said simply.</p><p>Rel'skar gulped. <em>Damn. I just got expelled… They—</em></p><p>"<em>—</em>in six months, an opportunity to pass your trials again, you will have. Until that time, a Padawan again, you are."</p><p>Rel'skar blinked in shock. He breathed shakily and moved his tongue around in his snout as if to taste what being a Padawan again feels like.</p><p>"Jazal, a Knight again, you are. Both you and Rel'skar are sentenced to either one-year detention, or one year of a Temple assignment, with the possibility of parole in six months. Assuming you accept the Assignment—"</p><p>"I accept!" Jazal stammered.</p><p>"I accept too," Rel'skar growled nervously.</p><p>Yoda laughed in high pitched mirth. "Good, good."</p><p>The rest of the Council was staring at him, wondering what Yoda could possibly be planning.</p><p>"In the meantime, Jazal, cut off all unnecessary contact with Itoll Oc'nel you will, until such time as you decide to leave the Order with our graces. At that point, your relationship with him, resume you may."</p><p>"Very well Grand Master, can I at least say goodbye for now?"</p><p>"Yes Jazal," Windu said. "Eventually. Only on the condition that one of us is present."</p><p>"All right," Jazal croaked sadly.</p><p>"Padawan Kev Rel'skar," Yoda said, "assigning you to Jazal I am."</p><p>"What… what?" Rel'skar yelped in a panic. He could sense Masana Tide tense up standing next to him.</p><p>Jazal began stuttering and stammering "Yoda, I, I don't—"</p><p>"—be redeemed or fall together, you both will," Yoda said sternly. "Closely watched, you both shall be. Now, return to detention for now you shall."</p><p><em>Back to detention! </em>"But, Grand Master," Rel'skar growled nervously, "we accepted the Temple assignment, we are ready to work in the library or wherever! We are willing to do anything!" he whined in a croaky high pitched Bothan growl. "ANYTHING!"</p><p>"My Padawan," Jazal sighed, "we were both found guilty. We haven't gotten our assignment yet, until then, we are still serving out our sentence either way. In case you didn't notice they were both the same length."</p><p>"Quite correct your Master is," Yoda said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.</strong>
  <strong>o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe this!" the loud Dowutin yelled as she followed the Temple Guards, Jazal, and Rel'skar out of the turbolift at the base of the High Council Tower.</p><p>"I give you my word I will do my best with Rel'skar. He will be a Jedi again soon," Jazal said. "Besides, analysing this objectively, Master Tide, you hardly did a good job—"</p><p>"—DON'T YOU DARE!" Tide growled in a deep Dowutin roar.</p><p>"I am sorry Master. I didn't mean to offend." Jazal stopped and began turning to face Tide.</p><p>Rel'skar winced as he continued walking, anticipating the reaction—</p><p>"—The detainee will continue towards the Detention Bloc," the Temple Guard behind Jazal said sternly.</p><p>Jazal sighed and continued walking.</p><p>"Master, what sort of lessons were you thinking of starting with?" Rel'skar asked.</p><p>"Given what happened to me on Geonosis, I hope you would agree Master Tide…" Jazal paused and took a deep breath. "Once the High Council trusts us enough to hold lightsabers again, I am going to train you to do a one-handed Soresu. Obviously, we are going to work on your impulsiveness, and thinking things through. Haven't had much time to think about that. I just found out you were my Padawan two minutes ago. I suppose I want you to understand, I forgive you and do not wish you any harm."</p><p>Rel'skar sighed. "Thank you."</p><p>"Kev, there is one more thing though."</p><p>"What is it Master?"</p><p>"Some intelligence will be necessary," Jazal said wryly.</p><p>Rel'skar sighed. "I really am sorry I hurt Itoll. I really thought he might have been… Well…"</p><p>"I know," Jazal replied. "I said I forgive you. I meant it. Just don't ever hurt him again."</p><p>As they crossed nearer to the wider Entrance Hall, Rel'skar sniffed the air curiously. He could smell the humidity and the rain from outside, wafting into the open Temple Entrance Hall. He hung his head sadly as the Temple Guards led away from the Entrance Hall to the right, towards the stairs to the Detention Bloc. <em>Wait</em>, he thought sniffing the air, <em>Bothan… Is that Itoll Oc'nel?!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean the High Council put a restraining order on me?!" Oc'nel snarled. "You are holding my partner prisoner. I used to be a Judicial. I know how this works. Prisons cannot put restraining orders on visitors unless they commit an offence per the Corrective Services Act of 1444."</p><p>"Ensign, the High Council has placed a restraining order on you. We have instructed you two times to leave. If you do not obey our lawful orders—"</p><p>—loud echoing thunder cut off the Temple Guard.</p><p>"Oc'nel, we need to go," Sey'les yelled over the rain from under her umbrella. "It was a good idea but—"</p><p>"—This is kriffing shtak!" Oc'nel snarled, tears welling in his eyes, mixing into his already soaking wet fur. "You are just doing this to hurt Jazal!"</p><p><em>Hmmm maybe this'll work. </em>"I am Captain Lir Sey'les. I am ordering you to let Ensign Oc'nel and I in."</p><p>"Ma'am, the Republic Federal Chain of Command does not apply on the Temple Grounds. You have not been placed under a restraining order Captain, but if you continue to attempt to aid Ensign Oc'nel in breaching our security, we will place restraining orders on you too." Four more Sentinels began descending into the rain down the stairs.</p><p>"Oc'nel, wait in the speeder for me. I'll tell Jazal you said hello, and I'll give her the intelligence packet."</p><p>Oc'nel sighed considering his options. He looked like he wanted to push the nearest Sentinel over the edge into the abyss below. Sey'les did not blame him. This was an extreme abuse of power—certainly not the intention behind the doctrine of Jedi Sovereign Immunity.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Oc'nel croaked finally. He looked far sadder than she had ever seen him before.</p><p>Sey'les turned around to make sure Oc'nel obeyed. She could see his dark-green silhouette get darker and fainter as he walked down the steps, further into the heavy rain. When she was satisfied, the turned around and glared at the Temple Guards. "Happy?" she snarled, flashing her teeth in a furious scowl. She could not see the reaction of the Jedi behind the mask but hoped, privately, that it was at least concerned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, your relation to Jazal is?" a long-haired middle-aged human asked suspiciously from behind the security desk.</p><p>"Master, I have multiple relations to her. I am a friend, Itoll Oc'nel's commanding officer, and also I liked her book about eyes," Sey'les said.</p><p>"Please put any large items in this bin."</p><p>Sey'les blinked at him.</p><p>"Your umbrella Captain."</p><p><em>This is so stupid, </em>Sey'les thought. She rolled her eyes and put her umbrella in the bin, handling it like it were a charged blaster rifle.</p><p>"You think this is amusing Bothan?" the human asked with an unamused stare and tight lips.</p><p>Sey'les began snarling but stopped herself. <em>I do no good if I get kicked out of here</em>. "No, sir. I don't find this amusing." Her fur stood on end in anger.</p><p>"Good. Follow them," he said pointing to two Guards.</p><p>"This way ma'am," one of them said from behind a mask.</p><p>Sey'les had only been in the Temple twice before, but it felt much more hostile than she remembered. It felt like dozens of Force users were reaching out to her, trying to figure out whether or not she was a threat. On a subconscious level, Sey'les felt like she had to project a barrier around herself for protection.</p><p>They descended down several flights of stairs into lower levels of the Temple, areas Sey'les had been previously unaware of. The walls were still mostly tan or grey with ruby carpets and dark red patches of flooring between the marble, but on these levels, most of the lighting was artificial.</p><p>At the end of a long hall they arrived at a barrier of durasteel fencing that looked very out of place. Behind it a Temple Guard stood.</p><p>"Please read the rules ma'am," one of her escorting Guards said, pointing at a list of rules posted in red lettering on a white sign on the fencing:</p><p>
  <strong>ALL VISITORS:</strong>
</p><p>· <strong>A TOTAL OF THREE NON-JEDI VISITORS WILL BE ALOWED TO VISIT ONE MINIMUM SECURITY DETAINEE PER DAY</strong></p><p>· <strong>A TOTAL OF THREE VISITORS WILL BE ALLOWED ONE MAXIMUM SECURITY DETAINEE PER DAY IN 30 MINUTE INTERVALS</strong></p><p>· <strong>VISITORS CAUGHT BRINGING CONTRABAND WILL BE DETAINED AND TURNED OVER TO THE CORUSCANT POLICE.</strong></p><p>· <strong>DATAPADS, COMMS, RADIOS, AND RECORDING DEVICES OF ANY KIND ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED.</strong></p><p>· <strong>NO VISITORS AFTER 2000 HOURS.</strong></p><p>"What counts as 'contraband' exactly?" Sey'les growled nervously. <em>Kriff. I might have a datapad in this black box!</em></p><p>"Look over here ma'am," one of the Guards said.</p><p>Sey'les glanced at the list, datapads were on it of course. She pulled the black box out of her trench coat and opened it nervously. The Guards loomed around her.</p><p><em>Phew! Nothing but flimsiplast! No datapad!</em> Sey'les now had a more puzzling realisation.<em> Ro'val must have known… </em>"Okay," Sey'les said with a toothy smile of relief. "I have read the rules."</p><p>The Temple Guard opened the gate without saying a word.</p><p>Sey'les walked through the gate down a hallway. At the end of the hallway, she could see grey cloudy light from the outside but could not smell the rain or the pollution of Coruscant. As she reached the end, she happened upon an unexpected sight: a cosy loungeroom with a library, sofas, a HoloNet terminal, and large windows so sound-proof that she could not hear the rain from outside. The room's comfortable appearance was broken by the foreboding presence of several Temple Guards standing watch.</p><p>Straight ahead, a human was staring at the bookshelves, fiddling with the titles. A Changrian Jedi was watching the HoloNews.</p><p>She sniffed the air curiously and could make out a Bothan and also—</p><p>"—Sey'les?!" a familiar old Mon Calamari voice said from the right.</p><p>Sey'les blinked, taken aback. She turned to her left and saw Master Suldor, handcuffed in thick durasteel chains, sitting by himself at a table. Some pieces were arranged on each side for two teams.</p><p>"Huh, Master Suldor! I did not expect to see you here," Sey'les remarked, approaching the Mon Calamari.</p><p>"It's just Suldor now," the Mon Calamari said. "I see they promoted you though," he said, looking at her rank. "Would you like to play Demesne?"</p><p>"Can't say I know how. Actually I am here to visit Master Jazal. It's important."</p><p>"She's not a Master anymore either," Suldor chuckled wearily. "I find it humorous though that she seems to know so many Bothans."</p><p>"I thought you were getting rehabilitated?" Sey'les asked curiously, ignoring Suldor's comment.</p><p>"Oh, I am," Suldor said jingling his chains cynically.</p><p>Sey'les gulped and nervously looked around the room. She did not see the Miraluka anywhere.</p><p>"Check the meditation rooms," Suldor said helpfully, pointing his handcuffed fins to an opening near the bookshelves.</p><p>"Thank you Suldor," Sey'les said. "Hope you get better."</p><p>Nervously walking across the room, Sey'les went through the opening. Beyond it, to the left, was a small closed cafeteria. To the right were circular chambers. Within the central one Sey'les saw the strangest sight. A huge Dowutin in Jedi Robes was sitting on a chair, her arms folded. In the centre of the floor, seated on meditation mats, were Jazal, also in Jedi Robes, and a Bothan in Jedi Robes.</p><p>If Sey'les did not know better, she would guess that the Dowutin was babysitting the two Jedi. She cautiously approached the meditation room.</p><p>The Dowutin saw her and whispered "shush."</p><p>Sey'les walked up to the Dowutin. "I need to speak with Jazal," she whispered. "Also, who are you? You don't look like a guard."</p><p>"I am Master Masana Tide, Temple Counsellor."</p><p>"Oh, you must know Stass Allie then," Sey'les whispered happily.</p><p>"Yes, but, Captain, who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I am Captain Lir Sey'les, Direct Action Operative, Republic Navy," she whispered.</p><p>The meditating Jedi Bothan seated on the floor started sniffing the air curiously.</p><p>"Kev, focus," Jazal ordered calmly. "I know you can probably smell many things, but we are focusing on sight."</p><p>"But Master I smell—"</p><p>"Huh… I smell a wet Bothan too. I sense Sey'les. Sey'les?" Jazal gasped, jumping to her feet.</p><p>Sey'les stepped forward and squeezed Jazal in a tight muscly hug.</p><p>Jazal recoiled for a moment, then reluctantly hugged the Bothan back. "Sey'les, we only met twice…" she muttered.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Mast—Jazal," Sey'les replied. "I just thought you must be really upset."</p><p>Tide laughed. "I still don't understand, Sey'les, I know you are Captain Sey'les Direct Action Operative, but who are you? How do you know Jazal?"</p><p>"I am Ensign Oc'nel's commanding officer," Sey'les said. "Also, I helped Jazal on some of her crime scene investigations." Her fur swirled with embarrassment as she remembered how pointless that was.</p><p>Jazal chuckled. "I wouldn't say you helped on a crime scene investigation. More like you stood there holding a blaster trying to look important, but why are you here?"</p><p>"Two reasons," Sey'les said. "First, Ensign Oc'nel and I tried to visit you and they refused to let him in. Apparently, the High Council put a restraining order on him barring him from the Jedi Temple grounds."</p><p>Jazal sighed sadly.</p><p>"He is very upset and says hi," Sey'les said. "So, I would like a status update to give back to him. Second… My people, Bothans, told me to give you this."</p><p>"Me?" Jazal asked curiously. "Sey'les, you realise I am basically in jail. For me to be getting things from your people might look suspicious, to say the least."</p><p>"I am sorry, I don't know why they told me to specifically give it you to pass on to the Jedi" Sey'les growled nervously. "Jazal you must understand, this is really important. Coruscant is going to go through some very tough times soon and… Can we trust them?" she asked looking suspiciously at Master Tide and Kev Rel'skar.</p><p>"Uh, sure," Jazal said. "Meet my Padawan—"</p><p>"—Padawan, but you're in jail!" Sey'les exclaimed.</p><p>"Yep, Yoda has a real twisted sense of humour, no offense Kev," Jazal sat patting her Padawan on the shoulder. "This is my Padawan, Kev Rel'skar. He is in jail too. We were both arrested together."</p><p>The Dowutin folded her arms and frowned angrily at Jazal.</p><p><em>Rel'skar… he's the kriffhead creep who attacked Oc'nel. </em>"Nice to meet you," Sey'les growled cautiously taking his hand. She shook it briefly. He seemed to be very timid and nervous. He was the first Bothan Jedi Sey'les had ever seen.</p><p>"All right. Well, seeing as we are in jail and they probably have surveillance devices everywhere, I'll skip to the point. In this box is intelligence Oc'nel and I have shared with the Navy and the Coruscant Police," Sey'les said dramatically. "Lurmen are dropping counterfeit credits from the sky."</p><p>Rel'skar gasped. "Master! We saw them in your—in Itoll's speeder! Also in the cab!"</p><p>"Yep," Jazal said grimly. "Damn! Oh no… Itoll has seven chips of counterfeit credits," Jazal groaned.</p><p>Sey'les winced. "Yeah, we both know. He deposited them and transferred them to Kuati Scrip."</p><p>Jazal swore under her breath angrily.</p><p>"I deposited some myself," Sey'les said guiltily. Everyone glared at her. "I cleared it with the Navy though and told them. My chain of command wasn't happy, the Coruscant police Inspector Divo really had a go at Oc'nel and I, but, well, yeah that's it. We haven't received any further instructions regarding our chips. What happened with your trial?"</p><p>"Well, Kev became a Padawan. I became a Knight. I then received a Padawan. We both were sentenced to a year of detention or an assignment. I can't imagine they will just keep us here for a year though, Kev. You need more experience than we can get in here."</p><p>"Wow. A year in prison for kriffing Oc'nel?" Sey'les exclaimed crassly.</p><p>Jazal shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"That isn't the whole story is it?" Masana Tide asked, looking more like their babysitter than ever before.</p><p>"I kind of well, tried leaving the Jedi Order. They probably wouldn't have done anything regarding Oc'nel. It's my fault," Jazal admitted. "I had to convince them that I did not want to desert."</p><p>"Good," Tide said sternly, looking down on Jazal who looked tiny in comparison. "If you don't accept responsibility for your own actions, how can you ever teach it to a Padawan?"</p><p>"I do take responsibility Master," Jazal said.</p><p>"I don't get it," Sey'les said finally. "I get that you and Rel'skar are locked up, what's your deal Master Tide?"</p><p>"Rel'skar was my Padawan before he became a Knight and, as I said, I am a counsellor," Tide said simply.</p><p>"And… so you are watching Jazal to make sure she does a good job?" Sey'les asked, lifting her head curiously.</p><p>Tide laughed. "I am watching both of them for now. My very own Detention Bloc fools," she said, putting a huge hand on Jazal's shoulder and another on Rel'skar's. "Yoda may enjoy sticking misfits together, but well—"</p><p>"—You can trust me," Jazal said sternly, folding her arms.</p><p>"We shall see," Tide scoffed. "I like you a bit more than I thought I would, Jazal, I will admit that."</p><p>"Why don't you leave me mostly alone with Kev for a day or something and see how it goes? I mean, you do have to work here sometimes, but I think—"</p><p>"—Why don't we have this discussion when your visitors aren't popping in and out Jazal," Tide retorted.</p><p>"Okay well Jazal, Oc'nel is still waiting for me in his speeder and it is really rainy. I should probably get going," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Tell him I say hi, tell him I—" Jazal glanced uneasily at Tide and Rel'skar.</p><p>"It's okay," Tide sighed.</p><p>"Tell him I love him," Jazal stammered, "and tell him hopefully soon, one of the Jedi High Council members will take me to him to say goodbye for now."</p><p>"I will," Sey'les croaked sadly. "Also, be sure to pass on the box I gave you."</p><p>"We will," Tide said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zuro Pax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murkhana</strong>
</p><p>OPERATION PLATINUM HAND had taken a one-day recess during rain-day. Dropping credit chips from speeders in the middle of thunder and lightning was not only risky, but most of the credit chips would no doubt be damaged by the water or simply washed into the Underworld.</p><p>A night fell over the Coruscant's Federal District, the Shadowfeeds proceeded to broadcast the course of the Occupation of Geonosis. Deep in the Im'g'twe Hills, the Grand Army of the Republic were pursuing the remaining warriors from the Stalgasin Hive who had refused to surrender. For some reason Pax could not fathom, the Republic did not simply destroy the Geonosian HoloNet Relay. Thus, the Geonosian survivors were able to continuously broadcast their struggle to survive live to the Galaxy.</p><p>Billions of Republic citizens were now tuning in to watch the handiwork of their military live, from a Geonosian perspective.</p><p>In the main operations room, Pax shuddered as one of the battle feeds turned to static as the bright green laser from an LAAT overhead sliced through the group of Geonosians filming.</p><p>Around the main operations room, many of the media personnel now occupied their own sets. In the sound-proof music room, Kryssie Logera was broadcasting emotional pleas for Republic forces to defect, between seven to fifteen-minute increment broadcasts of music. A neighbouring room hosted Senn Veklin and Zofia Graf, two Alderaanian humans who were breathlessly covering bits of the battle on Geonosis forwarded to them by the main operations room. Several new stations were still being set up.</p><p>"Alrighty," Pax said nervously shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. "Zeller, remember to forward the memo about Crimes Against Peace to Senn and Zofia. They still haven't mentioned it."</p><p>"I already did sir," Zeller replied. "Senn said they'd bring it up after the break. They are really gonna stick it to that little green turd."</p><p>"Good," Pax said. "Although, I think we should stick to referring to him as 'Grand Master Yoda' on the news broadcast, 'little green turd' sounds a bit too informal, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, I agree Director. I was only joking."</p><p>Pax turned to Danlos who was similarly idling around with nothing to do. "Danlos, think you can hold down the fort for an hour or two? I am going to go vet us some security."</p><p>"Sure," Danlos yawned. "I need another caf."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pax passed two B2 battledroids standing near the turbolift. He still tensed up with nervousness whenever he was near them even though he knew, on an intellectual level, that they worked for him. When the turbolift doors opened onto the roof, Pax squinted from the bright white light of the cloudy day. Some of the clouds looked like they might rain later, but Pax had not bothered to check the weather and was still unfamiliar with Murkhana's weather cycles.</p><p>Crossing the rooftop executive speeder lot, Pax easily found his, now yellow, Flash Speeder. He was soon flying down from the rooftop of Argente Tower, down into the traffic lanes, heading out of Murkhana City to the outskirts.</p><p>Several mercenary firms were competing for the Shadownet contract. Someone called General Erron had arranged for them to be evaluated at the Corporate Alliance Training Center, about twenty clicks north of Murkhana City, deep in the jungle.</p><p>Fresh but humid air wafted into the open cab as city gave way to jungle. Pax smiled, revelling in the beauty as he continued flying deeper into the greenery. The flat cityscape was contrasted by the now rolling green jungle hills.</p><p>He began accelerating now that he was outside of the Murkhana City 80 km/h zone, then fumbled with the radio dials.</p><p>As Pax's speeder held a steady 100 km/h, a flying insect hit him in the forehead.</p><p>"AAAHH! DAMN BLASTED BUGS!" he screamed, frantically slowing down, then hit the convertible operation button. Once the bubble roof extended from the rear and connected with the windscreen, Pax sighed with relief.</p><p>Wiping the bug guts off his forehead with a handkerchief, Pax noticed a tiny bit of his own blood. "Damn it," he sighed. <em>Great. I am going to have a scab on my head when I meet these mercs. Well, I can cover it with my hat, </em>he thought optimistically, patting his wide brimmed hat lying on the passenger seat.</p><p>Pax now frowned angrily at the jungle below, gazing at it suspiciously with his red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Corporate Alliance Training Center appeared as a massive concrete rectangle in the middle of the jungle. To Pax, it felt like the inverse of the B'ankor Refuge—instead of green in the midst of grey, this was grey in the midst of green. Atop the concrete landing fields, roads, and sidewalks sat several dozen dark grey windowed structures, mostly between four and six stories tall. The Training Center was mostly used to train Corporate Alliance security officers, but also to evaluate new droids and equipment.</p><p>Larger than any of the buildings, a sole Munificent class frigate occupied almost the entirety of one of the landing fields. Another landing field hosted dozens of smaller frigates of varying makes and models.</p><p>When Pax was cleared to land, six Korrivars met him at his speeder in the empty visito lot, all wearing red and gold armour. Pax could see ten amphibious NR-N99s parked in the distance.</p><p>"I am General Erron," the red armoured Koorivar in the front said extending a hand.</p><p>"Director Pax," he said, shaking the Koorivar's hand.</p><p>"The mercenaries are ready to begin their… <em>displays</em>," Erron grunted in contempt. "I don't know why you didn't just ask for some Fusiliers Director—I"</p><p>"—Fusiliers? General, I have never heard the term," Pax replied honestly.</p><p>"We are Fusiliers," Erron huffed.</p><p>"Oh! I am sorry General, I just arrived on Murkhana last week," Pax admitted with embarrassment.</p><p>Erron scowled. His men shifted, some bearing nervous expressions, others angry expressions.</p><p>Pax suspected that the Corporate Alliance was trying to make him embarrass himself in front of the Koorivar military. <em>Who could it be? Who would want—no time for that now</em>, "Well, if you want sir, I would have no problem allowing your Fussilies? Fusiliers? I would have no problem allowing you to compete," Pax said quickly.</p><p>"Thank you for being so considerate, Director, Erron said coldly.</p><p>"It's really no problem," Pax stammered.</p><p>"Follow us," Erron said, leading Pax to a turreted air-barge.</p><p>"General, I could just land my speeder a bit closer to the demonstration if—"</p><p>"—Director, you only have clearance to land in the visitor lot."</p><p>"Of course," Pax sighed climbing aboard the barge with the armoured Koorivars.</p><p>After a few minutes meandering through the nearly empty streets, only occasionally happening upon a battle droid, the speeder pulled up to a large hangar next to the dozens of parked vessels Pax saw earlier. <em>So, the random mercs can park here, but I can't, </em>he sighed glumly. He began to suspect even stronger that the Corporate Alliance was playing some political game, he just did not know what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No one had informed Pax that Éxecutive Outcomes was invited. Senator Yarua held majority stock over the corporation. Their Captain, Archumagh, whom Pax had met before on Coruscant several times, glared at Pax with a toothy snarl and then led his Wookiees out of the hangar. General Erron looked happy about the prospect of less competition. Pax kept his fear and worry to himself. <em>I can worry about the Wookiees after I hire me some security.</em></p><p>Pax was unsurprised by how well all of the groups performed. Of course, every mercenary firm was sending their best warriors. Again, unsurprisingly, the Koorivar soldiers also performed well but not quite as well—the mercenary teams were a slice of the best rogues, veterans, ex-Bounty Hunters, and ex-cops from the whole Galaxy. These <em>Fussilies,</em> <em>Fuzzils, </em>Pax could not remember, were just the best of the best from the Koorivar Army here on Murkhana.</p><p>Particularly impressive was a Trandoshan sniper named Sskov from Apex Security—he was almost as big as a Wookiee and hit his mark on every shot but one with a blaster pistol, every shot with a blaster rifle, and, for the final challenge, held a coil turret in his bare hands and destroyed the target and the bloc it was mounted on.</p><p>After much consideration, Pax took his notebook, thanked the mercenaries for their time, and explained that the Corporate Alliance would get back to them with a decision.</p><p>General Erron frowned at Pax. "Director, why can't you arrive at your decision right now? You are authorised to."</p><p>"I can, but I won't. General, this situation—"</p><p>—Rain started banging loudly on the hangar roof.</p><p>Pax sighed. "General, this situation seems potentially explosive to me," he said louder.</p><p>Some of the multispecies crowd of mercenaries turned and looked at Pax and the General, many folded their arms looking in disapproval. <em>Damn, that was a stupid thing to say…</em></p><p>"I don't follow," Erron said.</p><p>"Respectfully General, I really would like to go home. The weather here is—"</p><p>"—Rainy, yes, it is a jungle Pax. If we don't allow the rain to fall in the summer months, then it is more difficult to hold back during the tourism season. I daresay, Director, if you want to live here, you are going to have to get used to some things."</p><p>"All right General. I will strongly…" Pax looked nervously at the dozens of mercenaries standing behind General Erron staring angrily at him. "I will strongly consider accepting your fuselage as my security," he whispered.</p><p>"Fusiliers!" the General huffed. "Director, we are Fusiliers!"</p><p>A murmur of laughter emerged from the crowd behind.</p><p>"I am sorry General," Pax stammered.</p><p>"Director, no one is holding you here against your will. If you really would rather go, go. Remove your audacious presence from my base!"</p><p>Pax turned around and looked outside the hangar. It was pouring down torrential monsoon rain. The barge that had brought him here was not there anymore. <em>Kriff. This asshole… This asshole made me park at the visitor lot because he wanted to do this to me if I refused! </em></p><p>Pax turned around and glared at Erron with his red eyes. Erron seemed unphased by the Duros and gave an amused smirk.</p><p>"The visitor lot is that way Director," he said in mock helpfulness, pointing across the wet landing platform.</p><p>Pax walked into the rain without saying a word. His hat provided him some protection but within a minute of walking, the front of his pants was completely soaked. After a few more minutes the bottom of his shirt and the back of his pants were soaked. Within ten minutes, water was running down his hat onto his shoulders.</p><p>"BLAST THESE POLITICAL GAMES!" Pax yelled to no one, walking down an empty street. None of the plain military buildings had an awning and the streets and sidewalks were completely uncovered. The jungle would have offered some cover, but there was not a single tree in this concrete mess.</p><p>It took Pax almost half an hour to reach the empty visitor lot. He realised the notebook in his pocket was completely soaked—not that he needed it. He had decided already to hire Apex Security. He would need them now more than ever now that the Wookiees had found him. These <em>fuselages </em>just wouldn't cover it.</p><p>As Pax opened the door to his speeder, he heard the sound of the turreted barge approaching. <em>Kriffing hell! </em>General Erron was now one of the last beings in the universe Pax wanted to meet again. He glared at the approaching vehicle with contempt. </p><p>The General stepped out, holding two giant red umbrellas matching his red armour. "Director, I believe my Fusiliers and I got off on the wrong foot. I am—"</p><p>"—Kriff you!" Pax yelled. A few of the Koorivars behind General Erron began looking nervous.</p><p>"I brought you an—"</p><p>"—Yeah? Pro tip from a crooked ex-cop, if you want to bribe me with a kriffing umbrella, you give me it BEFORE I am soaked from head to toe! Kriff you!"</p><p>"Have you lost all sense of decorum Director! I must remind you of your station! These comments are—"</p><p>Pax never heard what General Erron thought about his comments. A grey QL-2a landspeeder truck emerged from the jungle and smashed through the visitor lot fence, hurdling towards the barge.</p><p>"OPEN FIRE!" Erron screamed.</p><p>Five of his fusiliers rushed into the barge to grab their blaster rifles. Pax and General Erron ran as quickly as they could away from the speeder truck. The truck quickly caught up to them and cut them off.</p><p>Two Wookiees emerged from the passenger door roaring.</p><p>"Stay back or my forces will—AHHHH!" the General screamed as a Wookiee picked him up and slammed him to the ground.</p><p>"Tell Yarua I—AAAHHH!" Pax screamed as the other Wookiee pinned him to the ground and began handcuffing him. <em>"Shyrii sha Yarua nuyag egh na wighu mishanagh! Egh na wighu mishanagh!"</em> ["Tell Yarua I don't want violence! I don't want violence!"]</p><p>Blasterfire was now erupting from the other side of the truck and stray shots were streaking into the sky.</p><p>Pax turned his face on the wet pavement. Through the underside of the hovering truck, he could see the bare feet of six more Wookiees of the other side. The Koorivar <em>fussilies</em>, <em>fuselages</em>, or whatever they liked to call themselves, could be heard screaming as bowcaster shots sliced through their armour like paper. Soon they were all lying on the ground, their bodies smoking.</p><p>When the firefight stopped, a Wookiee forced Pax to his feet. They pulled General Erron up to his feet as well and led him bound to Pax's side.</p><p>"Director! What the hell is—MHHMMH!" the General mumbled furiously one of the Wookiees stuffed a rag in his mouth.</p><p>"Oh no I don't have—MHHHHMMH!" Pax screamed as another Wookiee shoved a rag into his mouth. He gagged on the cotton and stray strands of stray dirty Wookiee fur. "MHHMM!"</p><p>Archumagh jumped out of the truck, roaring<em>. "Na! Hmaks na wuhu yaarlo!" </em>["No! Pax does not have a nose!"] he yelled to the Wookiee.</p><p>["Sorry sir,"]the Wookiee said, pulling the cloth back out.</p><p>Pax gasped for breath and tried spitting out the fur.</p><p>General Erron was breathing furiously through his nose and mumbling loudly.</p><p><em>"Hmaks? Oh ga ohh ha?"</em> ["Pax, are you okay?"]Archumagh asked insincerely, walking up to Pax and snarling at him with his huge Wookiee teeth.</p><p><em>"Uma." </em>["Yes,"]Pax gasped.</p><p><em>"Mawyen. Hua-yug oh ga shayshay?</em>" ["Good. Can you be quiet?"]Archumagh asked, this time standing so near to Pax that he nearly stepped on Pax's toes.</p><p><em>"Uma Archumagh." </em>Pax croaked.</p><p><em>"Mawyen mawyen. Oh shayan sha ruk!" </em>["Always good. Get in the truck!"]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mas Amedda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the late hours of the evening, the Strategic Advisory Cell was now in an emergency afterhours meeting at the Republic Center for Military Operations.</p><p>"Yarua is ready Chancellor," a Naval officer said in a Coruscant accent.</p><p>Around the Holoprojector in the newly finished Strategic Planning Amphitheater sat Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Commander Tarkin, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Alecto, and several junior officers who mostly served as tech support.</p><p>"Put him on," Palpatine said impatiently.</p><p>After an investigation, the Senate Bureau of Intelligence had a high degree of confidence that Senator Yarua, or someone in his office, had instructed Zuro Pax to reveal the surveillance device in Passel Argente's hat to the Trandoshans. Yarua promptly lost his place on the Senate Intelligence Committee, all of his security clearances, and almost all of his access to the inner workings of Coruscant and the Republic itself. An hour ago, the Senator had sent them a message saying that he knew the whereabouts of Zuro Pax and that the Separatists were planning this thing called 'Shadowfeeds.'</p><p>The old Wookiee appeared as a blue silhouette on the Holoprojector. Mas Amedda smirked, his lethhorns quivered in anticipation of drama<em>. The fallen Senator calling to beg to be let back in!</em></p><p>The Wookiee roared and growled. A droid began translating. "Greetings Supreme Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, and esteemed officers of the Republic. I have further updates on the situation on Murkhana."</p><p>"What situation on Murkhana?" Palpatine asked. "I did not instruct you to create a situation on Murkhana," he said coldly.</p><p>Yarua began moaning nervously. "The facts on the ground were quickly changing. While we had our sights on Zuro Pax, I had an extraction team perform an extraordinary extraction—"</p><p>"—You don't have 'extraction teams,'" Mas Amedda spoke up. "You have groups of trained thugs you pay."</p><p>Admiral Alecto chuckled at that.</p><p>"Let the Wookiee finish his… <em>update</em> on the situation," Palpatine instructed.</p><p>"My apologies," Mas Amedda said.</p><p>The hologram of Yarua glared at Mas Amedda. He began growling again, a droid translated. "Less than twenty minutes ago, one of my extraction teams successfully apprehended the traitor Zuro Pax along with General Erron."</p><p>"Who?!" Tarkin asked incredulously. "Who is General Erron?"</p><p>"A minor functionary of the Corporate Alliance," Admiral Yularen said dismissively. "He is in charge of a nearly empty military base on Murkhana in the Tion Cluster."</p><p>Mas Amedda smirked. <em>Ah Yarua, useless as always.</em></p><p>Alecto chuckled again, then stopped himself when Palpatine looked impatient.</p><p>Yarua started growling again, this time more nervously. "I have a proposal for you. In exchange for Zuro Pax and Erron—"</p><p>"—That won't be necessary," Palpatine interrupted. "What I am more interested in is your assertion to Admiral Yularen that there is something going on with the HoloNet. You can keep Pax and Erron too," Palpatine smirked with slight amusement when he got to that name.</p><p>Everyone in the room clearly thought Yarua had essentially grabbed two completely unimportant enemy combatants. <em>Certainly</em> <em>not worth a seat in the Strategic Advisory Cell</em>, Mas Amedda thought.</p><p>Yarua began growling more deviously. "I don't know what is happening with the HoloNet, but I will find out from Pax," the droid translated.</p><p>"If it is something of consequence then you will be welcome on my Strategic Advisory Cell, old friend," Palpatine said warmly. "Simply turning over Pax and Erron to us, however, certainly will not warrant that. You can keep them both and do what you will with them. Do you have anything else for us Senator?"</p><p>Yarua mumbled. "Not at the moment Chancellor. As I said, the situation is fluid. I will call you back if I find out anything more. Goodbye for now," Yarua's hologram bowed and then disappeared.</p><p>"Well, that was disappointing," Admiral Yularen huffed.</p><p>"Agreed," Tarkin said coldly. "To think, the Wookiee made you travel all the way over here Chancellor."</p><p>"It's quite all right," Palpatine said with a smile. "I do have another engagement though, Mas, would you please appraise me of any further details."</p><p>"You need not even ask," Mas Amedda replied.</p><p>"Good, I will leave you to it then," Palpatine said, leaving the room with two of the four Senate bodyguards.</p><p>Once Palpatine left, Mas Amedda looked at Tarkin with suspicion. He knew that Palpatine had a personal friendship with Tarkin of some sort that started even before he became Chancellor, however, Tarkin always struck Mas Amedda as arrogant and rude, even for Coruscant. Additionally, Mas Amedda had infrequent correspondences with Orson Krennic, and he had heard nothing but bad things about Tarkin from him.</p><p>To make matters worse, Tarkin had seen to it that Krennic was deployed to the battlefields of Geonosis. By fortunate happenstance however, Krennic's operation on Geonosis was a resounding success and now he had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander.</p><p>"Before we move on to the topic of Hissrich, have you heard from Krennic on Geonosis Commander?" Mas Amedda asked Tarkin pointedly.</p><p>"No, sir, can't say I have," Tarkin said in a bored voice.</p><p>"He is now Lieutenant Commander."</p><p>"Well in that case sir, tell him I say congratulations," Tarkin said cooly.</p><p><em>Ah yes, very upset by that news. </em>Mas Amedda smirked, then stopped once he realised Tarkin, Alecto, and Yularen were staring at him. "On the matter of Hissrich…"</p><p>"Oh yes Vice Chancellor, as we were explaining before, Master Windu is leading a Covert Jedi operation. He asked for support from the Navy or Grand Army and we denied it," Admiral Alecto said simply.</p><p>"Good," Mas Amedda said with a flick of his forked tongue. "The Chancellor believes we are spread far too thin to help the Jedi with such an unimportant mission."</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuro Pax</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murkhana</strong>
</p><p>The landspeeder truck continued quickly along the jungle road. Pax surmised at this point that the best strategy was to behave as if Archumagh had simply rescued him from an unpleasant situation. <em>It would be easier if the Wookiees hadn't handcuffed me. </em></p><p>In the windowless rear of the rented truck, Pax was seated in side-facing chair between two Wookiees he had never met before. On the opposite side, also sitting between two Wookiees, sat General Erron. He looked extremely angry and not remotely frightened. Beneath everyone, Wookiee, Koorivar, Duros, was a puddle of rainwater. Everyone was soaking wet.</p><p><em>"Hmaks, Yarua wighu shyrii mi oh."</em> ["Pax Yarua wants to speak with you,"] Archumag said, walking from the cab to the rear of the truck. He set a tiny Holoprojector in front of Pax.</p><p><em>"Ur oh, masha." </em>["Thank you sir,"] Pax said to Archumagh with a fake smile. <em>We are all friends here.</em>["Hello sir. It is so good to see you Senator,"]he added with fake enthusiasm once Yarua's figure appeared on the Holoprojector. Yarua folded his arms.</p><p><em>"Oh lagha-awa sha Kashyyyk." </em>["You are coming back to Kashyyyk."]</p><p>[:Oh, so you are not turning me over to the Republic?"] Pax asked curiously.</p><p><em>"Na,"</em> Yarua mumbled.</p><p>["Well, thanks for that,"] Pax said with a genuine smile. <em>At least it is not as bad as it could be.</em></p><p><em>"Hmaks, oh shyrii sha egh wuahh ga sharowhiy." </em>["Pax, tell me about Shadowfeeds,"] Yarua growled sternly. From Yarua's cautious tone, Pax could tell that somehow, things were not quite going Yarua's way.</p><p><em>Shadowfeeds…</em><em> THAT KRIFFING ERRON!</em><em> Erron must have used the word when recruiting Éxecutive Outcomes. </em>Pax frowned and glared at Erron.</p><p><em>"HMAKS!" </em>Yarua roared.</p><p>["Sorry Senator!"] Pax stammered in Shyriiwook. ["Shadowfeeds… Have you ever heard of ShadowSync?"]</p><p><em>"Na," </em>Yarua growled. <em>"Oh shyrii la." </em>["Keep talking."]</p><p>["ShadowSync is this type of datapad blind beings can use—"]</p><p><em>"—Egh na yako hu awa-awa nyrr." </em>["—Good lord, I don't like where this is going,"] Yarua interrupted, putting a furry Wookiee hand over his eyes as if it gave him a headache.</p><p><em>Good. He believes me. </em>["So, it works by using a viscous liquid as the screen and adds dimension to it. Blind people can see it, and in the case of force-sensitives like Miralukas, they can sense it. Shadowfeeds are similar—"]</p><p>—Yarua roared furiously. <em>"Wuaah nyrr mahan mi Holoney-n!" </em>["What does it have to do with HoloNets!"]</p><p>["Well sir, we, the Separatists that is, are going to use a similar method to cast slight shadows around the Supreme Chancellor and Grand Master Yoda. It's a psychological operation you see. If the people of the Galaxy see dark shadows around them, then they will view them as evil,"] Pax said confidently.</p><p>Even the Wookiee mercenaries looked worried, dark eyes glimmering with Wookiee fear. General Erron was mumbling furiously and incomprehensibly.</p><p><em>"Egh na ga sheshli Hmaks! Oh! Oh weysh ma moo! </em><em>Oh wen larlo krash-n ash wen awa sha Korwat Alyansh. Oh na wen shyrri egh!" </em>["I am not happy Pax! You! You waste my time! You stole ships and went to the Corporate Alliance. You did not tell me!"]</p><p>["I am sorry sir. It was an evolving situation. After you—"]</p><p>—Yarua's holopresence roared so loudly that it echoed off the metal walls of the truck.</p><p><em>"Sharghug</em> <em>masha!" </em>["Sorry sir! I… I am very sorry. I have made many contacts here with the Corporate Alliance though. I can get you an audience with Passel Argente himself."]</p><p><em>"Oh lagha-awa sha Kashyyyk Hmaks." </em>["You are returning to Kashyyyk Pax,"] Yarua said with a scowl and hung up.</p><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THE WOOKIES ABOUT THE SHADOWFEEDS!" Pax yelled at the gagged General. "You and your stupid fuselages…" Pax groaned with disgust. "If I survive this, I promise you, there is no way I am employing any of your fuselages. Not a single fuselage will be guarding Argente Tower, I promise you that."</p><p>The General mumbled and moaned furiously and incomprehensibly, as if trying to argue back. The Koorivar's eyes narrowed angrily at Pax, he shook his head, waving his tall horn left and right moaning angrily.</p><p>"<em>Shayshay!" </em>["Silence!"]Archumag roared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The truck slowed down. One of the Wookiees opened the rear hatch and hopped out into the rain. Pax stepped out cautiously onto wet pavement. They were in the middle of the jungle, on the sole road that connected Murkhana City to the Corporate Alliance Training Center. Pax had no idea where precisely, but they were likely still very far from Murkhana City.</p><p>A brown coloured transport craft began lowering to the road.</p><p>
  <em>Kriff! They are going to just pick me up right here! I thought we were going to the Spaceport! </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the glow of a torpedo flew overhead cutting across the sky. It impacted the side of the transport with a thundering explosion.</p><p>Archumagh tackled Pax and Erron, covering them with his body as fiery debris rained down. One of the Wookiees yelled in pain as a piece the size of a coin landed on his head.</p><p><em>"OH-RARGH SHAYAN SHA RUK!"</em>["Get in the truck!"]Archumagh roared angrily pulling Pax and the Koorivar to their feet.</p><p>The Wookiees screamed and yelled, roared and snarled, pounded consoles, and shook things. Pax felt more in danger now sitting between two of Archumagh's warriors than he had earlier.</p><p>["Sir! Archumagh, my friend, I think you should surrender. I have some sway with the Corporate Alliance and—"]</p><p>"—<em>SHAYSHAY!" </em>Archumagh roared.</p><p><em>"Sharghug masha." </em>["Sorry sir,"] Pax sighed.</p><p>The gagged General was now glaring at Pax as if he thought Pax were a complete fool.</p><p><em>I'm the fool when you invited Éxecutive Outcomes, the same... </em><em>KRIFF YOU ARE STUPID</em><em>. </em>Pax was so furious with the General and his fuselages or fuzzies or whatever they were called, that he had a very strong urge to just walk across the truck and kick him.</p><p>Pax leaned forward to see out of the driver window. Archumagh sat in the front passenger seat, along with another Wookiee in the middle front passenger seat, and the driver sat beside them.</p><p>The jungle was dense on either side of the road. Pax had never travelled here by landspeeder and had no idea how far they were from the spaceport. After twenty or thirty minutes of driving, Pax saw a bilingual road sign in Koorivar and Basic. The Basic said <strong>"<b>↰ </b></strong><strong>Murkhana Spaceport 23 km," </strong>and another section said <strong>"↑ Murkhana City next 17 Exits." </strong>To Pax's horror, the truck hovered into the left turning lane, then turned left going onto the Spaceport Ring Road.</p><p><em>"Masha!" </em>Pax stammered. <em>"Egh-rargh—" </em></p><p><em>—</em>Archumagh roared.</p><p><em>Kriff! We are all going to get killed. Those 10-kilometre bridges have multiple checkpoints. </em>Pax sighed despondently as the truck merged with the three lanes of landspeeder traffic. The Wookiees drifted into the fast lane and accelerated.</p><p>On the right side of the highway, cityscape began emerging from the jungle. First as scattered houses here and there, but those gave way to buildings, shopping centres, giant Holographic billboards, and eventually skyscrapers. The left however still remained dense jungle—an abrupt edge to the city limits.</p><p>Eventually, the city and jungle gave way to rainy beachfront. After ten seconds, the highway merged onto one of the bridges leading up to the massive spaceport. Now, on either side, was ocean.</p><p>Pax began thinking of survival strategies. <em>If the Corporate Alliance tries rescuing me, I am going to take cover. </em>That much was common sense, but Pax suspected they might try to kill him intentionally out of fear that he would give information on the Shadowfeeds to the Wookiees.</p><p>The truck rattled as a supersonic boom echoed through it. Pax whispered terrified obscenities under his breath. Two Vulture droids had passed the truck, one on each side of the bridge.</p><p>They soon came upon the five-kilometre mark, an inspection station manned by droids and security personnel. A Chagrian in a black uniform waved a bilingual sign that said <strong>"STOP" </strong>in Basic and Koorrivar. As the truck accelerated, the Chagrian leapt out of the way. The droids stepped into the path and began firing. The Wookiees up front roared and screamed as parts of front passenger windshield melted. A blaster shot cut across the cab into the rear compartment.</p><p>The truck smashed through the battle droids with a loud thud. One of the triangular droid heads hit the driver's side window and cracked it. The speeder truck continued on leaving the checkpoint behind.</p><p>By the time the truck finally reached the spaceport, the Murkhana police had cleared all civilians from the passenger drop off zone. A dozen or so police, spaceport security, and twice that number of droids were all along the drop off zone, standing under cover from the rain. Pax could also make out four of the red armoured fuzzies, or fuselages, or whatever they were called. Behind them, the entrance to the spaceport. Rivers of water ran down the walls of the spaceport.</p><p>Torrential rain still fell on the roof of the truck through the broken window of the passenger side of the cab. Archumagh was completely soaked.</p><p>One of the Wookiees moaned nervously. Archumagh roared furiously <em>"Egh-rargh gag a Woohiee-n!" </em>["We are Wookiees!"]</p><p><em>We are dead, </em>Pax thought.</p><p>"WOOKIEES! Release your hostages and surrender to us!" a tiny female Gossam police negotiator yelled as the truck slowed down and pulled up to the drop off area. "I have been informed that the Murkhana government has pledged to spare you the death penalty. The Corporate Alliance has further pledged to wave any fines, if you surrender immediately!"</p><p>"See! That doesn't seem so bad does it, sir?" Pax asked in Basic, his voice bearing tones of desperation. "No death penalty and no fines. Just a prison sentence. Hell, you know what, I have a million credits. I will pay you a million credits to surrender."</p><p>Archumagh laughed a soulless cynical Wookiee cackle. <em>"Hmaks!"</em> he laughed shaking his head in exasperation.</p><p>The Wookiees in the rear of the truck began crouching, walking quietly to the rear door.</p><p>"We are giving you five minutes to comply," the Gossam continued. "If you surrender within that time, we—"</p><p>—Wookiee bowcaster bolt cut her in half. She died so quickly she did not even scream.</p><p>Hopping out of the truck, the four Wookiees at the rear began firing on the security forces. Pax jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor as blasts cut through every wall. He closed his eyes as hot debris rained down, his handcuffed hands unable to cover his face.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Pax opened his eyes. The fuselage General sat dead in his seat. Apparently, he had failed to take cover. To Pax's astonishment, he felt the strong grip of a Wookiee yanking him up. It was Archumagh.</p><p><em>"Egh-rargh awa."</em> ["We are going,"] he groaned sadly, pulling Pax out of the truck.</p><p>The scene at the spaceport drop off zone was pure carnage. All of the Wookiees except Archumagh were dead. All of the droids, security personnel, and cops were down. Blood of a dozen species ran in rivers on the pavement, out towards the rain. A few of the bodies moaned. One Chagrian in a spaceport security uniform clutched his bleeding stomach. Several droids were sparking, most bits blasted up against the wall of the spaceport.</p><p><em>All of this pointless death just to capture me. Kriff Yarua. </em>Pax gingerly stepped over the massive body of a Wookiee as he followed Archumagh into the spaceport.</p><p>As the numbness and shock of what had happened wore off, Pax began having doubts. "No—no," he stammered. "I am not going with you."</p><p>Archumagh snarled and raised his bowcaster.</p><p>Pax walked closer to Archumagh. "You can shoot me, but I am not going with you. This is disgusting. I am not going to let you win. This is—ugh," the Duros groaned as Archumagh picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a child.</p><p>Pax was soaking wet. Archumagh was soaking wet. Both of them dripped water onto the dry spaceport floor as Archumagh walked on. Pax was facing behind Archumagh, slung on his shoulder. The only thing he could see was Archumagh's wet back unless he strained and lifted his head.</p><p>"I don't even know what you could be planning Archumagh," Pax sighed despondently from atop the Wookiee. "You have no men left, no crew, and you are in a spaceport. I really doubt those were the only security personnel. You should have surrendered."</p><p>Archumagh roared furiously as he carried Pax through the terminal.</p><p>"I don't kriffing care Wookiee. I don't care if you don't like what I have to say," Pax said in a shaky voice, trembling from rage. "This whole situation is kriffed. What you did back there was kriffed. You got all of your men killed and murdered dozens of beings just to abduct me and a stupid fuselage General. I am tired of this stupid Wookiee bullshab."</p><p>Archumagh began muttering Shyriiwook obscenities furiously to himself under his breath.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you are gonna kick my ass when we get back to Kachirho. Tell me something I don't know. I am so scared," Pax mocked. "You know? Even if you get me to Kachirho, it doesn't make any of this shassa less messed up. None of those beings back there deserved to die. Hell, even your Wookiees mercs, they didn't deserve to get shot like animals. This is all on Yarua. You just don't see it yet."</p><p>As they passed an unmanned security desk, klaxons began going off as Archumagh's bowcaster set off a metal detector.</p><p>"Great. The last kriffing thing I will hear is a stupid alarm," Pax muttered cynically. "You don't have a wife, kids, most Wookiees view you as a thug. Your parents disowned you! When you die Archumagh, there is not going to be a single being in the Galaxy sad about it. Do you really want that to be your legacy? A death without even a funeral? Without even a single tear shed for your passing!"</p><p>Suddenly, Archumagh stopped.</p><p>"Freeze!" a voice yelled. Pax could not see what was happening in front of the large Wookiee. "Put the Duros down!"</p><p>"I have a clear shot sssir," a Trandoshan hissed.</p><p>Archumagh roared.</p><p>"Drop your weapon and put the Duros down!"</p><p>After five seconds a blaster went off. Pax felt warm blood spilling onto him. He screamed as Archumagh fell backwards; the Wookiee landed on his face.</p><p>"X-Ray is down in terminal five, I say again X-Ray is down," a voice yelled into the comm.</p><p>Pax moaned, struggling for breath for a moment until the Wookiee was pulled from his face.</p><p>"Sir! Are you okay?" asked a female Twi'lek wearing grey Mabari armour with Apex Security's logo displayed on the front. "Are you bleeding?"</p><p>Pax sputtered as he sat up. "I am fine, and I don't think so," he gasped. He looked all around him. Archumagh had been shot in the head and looked very much dead. In addition to the Twi'lek, Pax saw the Trandoshan sniper he remembered named Sskov, a yellow female Rodian, and this dark brown furred being that looked like the nightmare version of a Bothan.</p><p>This being had the same pointy ears as a Bothan, a similar mane, similar fur, similar whiskers, but he had a shorter snout with longer fangs, huge sharp claws, and digitigrade legs; the being's balance set on the claws as opposed to the bottom of the feet. Pax's mouth opened in shock.</p><p>The being approached and growled, in a deeper voice than a Bothan's, "I am a Shistavanen. Director, I am the team leader—"</p><p>"—sorry," Pax stammered awkwardly. "I did not mean to be rude. It is nice to meet the being in charge. Could someone please take off my handcuffs?!" he yelled impatiently.</p><p>"We are sssearching for the keys, sir," Sskov hissed apologetically.</p><p>Two droidekas rolled into the room. "It's okay!" Pax yelled. "Stand down."</p><p>The droidekas lowered their blasters. More droids and dozens of police officers walked in in the typical Murkhana mix of species—mostly Koorivar, some Gossams, some Chagrians, a couple of Grans and Aqualish.</p><p>"I am Chief Shiptar Tovrak, Apex Security," the Shistavanen said to the approaching security forces and droids.</p><p>"They saved me," Pax said.</p><p>"I can't find the keys!" Sskov hissed in a panic.</p><p>"Don't worry, you guys were hired before you saved me," Pax said with slight exasperation.</p><p>"Medic!" a female Koorivar police officer yelled.</p><p>A Gossam medic approached Pax and began asking him twenty questions about how he was doing.</p><p>"Do you need help with those cuffs sir?" a Gran police officer asked, walking up from behind the medic.</p><p>"That would be great," Pax sighed as she pulled out a lock-pick.</p><p>"Sssir!" Sskov hissed.</p><p>"Yes?" Tovrak asked.</p><p>"The Wookiee has a mini Holoprojector with a recording device, it is still recording. Whoever was leading them knows—"</p><p>—Pax took the device from the Trandoshan's claws. "Senator Yarua!" he yelled into the device in a shaky voice. "Needless to say, I am alive, Archumagh is not. I would have let Archumagh and your mercenaries live had they surrendered. I really would have," he sighed. "We are through. I am done with you. Senator Yarua, you cheat on your wife. You steal. You kill. That's right! You cheat on your wife!" Pax yelled loudly, hoping the entire Kashyyyk intelligence apparatus was listening in. "You continue to serve a speciesist regime. Palpatine, all of those human psychopaths you want to impress? They think you are a beast! Not even sentient. I know better. You, Yarua, are a disgusting poor excuse for sentient being. I daresay, you are even a poor excuse for a Wookiee. Even a poor excuse for a Wookiee! Maybe not a poor excuse for a Republic Senator, but that is not saying much."</p><p>Pax dropped the device on the ground dramatically and stomped on it. Nothing happened to the sturdy Holoprojector. "Droid? Would you do the honours?" he asked a lumbering B2 battle droid, stepping out of the way.</p><p>The droid made a few excited unintelligible machine noises, then stepped forward looking elated at the prospect of stepping on something.</p><p>"Wait sir!" a Chagrian police officer yelled. "This could be useful—"</p><p>"Ugh you're right," Pax sighed handing the Holoprojector to the Chagrian disdainfully. "It just would feel so good to destroy it after yelling insults, you know. Now where did Archumagh leave my hat?" Pax put his hands in his pockets. It felt good to be able to do that again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jazal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Jazal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>Two days had gone by. Master Tide finally left Jazal alone with Rel'skar for the first time on Centaxday and now, Jazal woke up to an unfamiliar voice on Taungsday morning.</p><p>"Dr Jazal?" Shaak Ti asked through Jazal's durasteel bars.</p><p>"Dr Shaak Ti?" Jazal replied, unsure why the Master was now using Dr titles. Shaak Ti did hold a Doctor of Medicine and was one of the few Consulars on the Jedi Council.</p><p>"Ah yes," Shaak Ti chuckled.</p><p>It was once again that peculiar time in the morning where detainees were allowed to speak but not yet allowed out of their cells. Jazal was sitting around, waiting patiently to be asked whether or not she was dangerous. Without a ShadowSync chronometer, she was unable to tell what time it was without asking.</p><p>"Well Master, what is this about?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Once they let you out for the day, I am escorting you to meet with Ensign Itoll Oc'nel."</p><p>Jazal sighed with relief.</p><p>"We have decided breakfast at Dex's Diner."</p><p>"We?!" Jazal asked. "Sorry Master," she stammered, standing up from her bed not wanting to sound ungrateful. "I just did not get asked myself. That is fine though. I just want to see him."</p><p>"Jazal?" Rel'skar yelled from down the hallway.</p><p>"Yes Padawan?"</p><p>"Would it be all right if I came too, to apologise?" Rel'skar asked.</p><p>Jazal could sense his fur swirling anxiously—far too nervous to just want to apologise. She suspected that he really wanted to go outside.</p><p>"Kev, if you want to go outside just tell me."</p><p>"Would it be all right if I came too, to apologise and get out of this place for a little while?" Rel'skar growled nervously. "I really do want to apologise."</p><p>"Would it be all right if my Padawan accompanied us?"</p><p>Shaak Ti looked at Jazal with raised eyebrows. "Sure?" she said in a question.</p><p>"Yes Kev, you can come," Jazal yelled. "Master, I thought Mace Windu would want to be the one who escorts me," she said more quietly.</p><p>"He would, but he is now on a mission I cannot discuss," Shaak Ti said.</p><p>"Oh well, thank you for taking me then Shaak Ti," Jazal said warmly. <em>I'd rather have Shaak Ti anyways than Mace kriffing Windu.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Master Shaak Ti, are you sure you want to take them out into Coruscant without—"</p><p>"—I told you before Kolloma, I will be fine."</p><p>"Are you at least taking another Jedi with you?" Kolloma Ree asked sternly.</p><p>"Yes, I am," Shaak Ti said serenely. "I have two Jedi with me right here," she gestured to Rel'skar and Jazal, "and yes," she said waving her hand dismissively as Ree began stammering, "I also have a Jedi who is not a detainee coming along."</p><p>Rel'skar smiled at being referred to as a Jedi. Jazal was ambivalent. More than anything, she wanted to see Oc'nel again.</p><p>They walked through the Temple without an escort of hostile Jedi Guards for the first time in almost a week. Yet, Temple Guards were never too far away. Jazal could sense their presences—a void of no emotion, more due to the Temple Guards shutting everyone else out than actually lacking emotion, Jazal always suspected. However, since being imprisoned, she could always sense them reaching out to her, trying to discern her intentions.</p><p>Rel'skar clearly felt it too. Sometimes his fur swirled nervously, and he glanced around looking for Guard while trotting along Jazal and Shaak Ti.</p><p>As they passed through the wider halls towards the entrance of the Temple, Jazal smelled the outside air from the open windows. <em>Huh, that is kind of nice, even on Coruscant, </em>she admitted to herself. The curiosity of being near the outside again distracted her from all of the curious stares of the Padawans, Knights, and Masters, staring down. Jazal and her Padawan—now even more disgraced than Averross had been.</p><p>They soon left that all behind, walking down a narrower corridor towards the speeder hangar. The Jedi Order had a fleet of non-military airspeeders and landspeeders. Most of the airspeeders were two-seater Praxis Mk 1s but the Jedi also had ten slower five-seater B69s.</p><p>As Jazal drew nearer to the hangar she sensed familiar and unfamiliar presences. There was one Nautolan Jedi she knew in the hangar, a Knight named Maza Stark, a few humans were also there she did not know, and… <em>Anakin Skywalker.</em></p><p>"Shaak Ti, who was the other Jedi you said was accompanying us?" Jazal asked in a slightly concerned tone.</p><p>"Anakin Skywalker," Shaak Ti said serenely. "He was quite enthusiastic about taking you and Kev. He is widely held to be the best pilot in the Order is he not?"</p><p>Rel'skar whispered obscenities under his breath.</p><p>"Padawan!" Jazal said in a raised voice, "do not make me regret taking you."</p><p>"Sorry Master," Rel'skar sighed.</p><p>"Kev," Jazal sighed. "This is probably a—"</p><p>"—Jazal, Kev, I did not get a chance to say hello at your trial," Anakin yelled so loudly that it echoed slightly off the hanger walls.</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled with embarrassment.</p><p>Jazal took a deep breath. She could sense Maza Stark staring at her. <em>Ignore it! I will speak calmly and collected. I am a Jedi. </em>"I forgot to thank you for your testimony," Jazal said in a voice she thought was calm and collected but was actually angry muttering through gritted teeth.</p><p>Shaak Ti stood serenely. Jazal could sense a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>"It was no problem," Anakin said scratching the back of his neck. "Trust me Jazal, if I knew you and Kev existed before I met you on Geonosis, and before I met you in the trial Kev, I would have talked to you both a lot more often. Now, hop in."</p><p>Jazal and Rel'skar both sat in the rear passenger seats. Before Jazal, Rel'skar, or Shaak Ti had even buckled, Anakin was accelerating the old B69 out of the hangar like it was a hot rod.</p><p>"Master Shaak Ti," Rel'skar growled nervously as he buckled up, "why couldn't you have just driven us?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know how to fly," Shaak Ti admitted.</p><p>"Master, you have a Doctor of Medicine but you cannot fly?" Jazal asked curiously.</p><p>"You have a Doctor of Philosophy in Exobiology and you can't fly Jazal," Shaak Ti remarked coldly.</p><p>"Master, I didn't mean any offence!" Jazal stammered. Then she realised how unfair the comparison was. <em>I CANNOT FLY BECAUSE I HAVE NO EYES!</em></p><p>"No offence taken," Shaak Ti said, returning to her serene smirk. "Although, Anakin, I would greatly appreciate if you stayed in your lane."</p><p>"Master, for someone who cannot fly you sure do—" Anakin started sarcastically, but then stopped. "Sorry Master, flying into the traffic lane," he sighed. "We are Jedi you know, and this is a Temple Speeder."</p><p>"Yes, young Skywalker. And, as you should have learned from your friends Jazal and Kev in the Detention Bloc, being a Jedi does not give you licence to do whatever you wish," Shaak Ti said matter of factly.</p><p>Rel'skar sighed his fur swirled guiltily until he began chanting the Jedi rule Honour the Jedi Order: "When a Jedi misbehaves in public, an observer might think, 'If this Jedi represents the whole Order, then plainly no Jedi is worth respect.' On meeting a second Jedi, who behaves better than the first, that same person might think, 'Does this say that half the Jedi are good, and half bad?' On meeting a third Jedi, who behaves as well as the second, the person thinks, 'Was the first Jedi an exception, then?'"</p><p>"Good job remembering, my young Padawan," Jazal said.</p><p>Jazal sensed Anakin smirk. "You know," Anakin said, his voice on the verge of laughter. "You two remind me a bit of a Gungan Senator I know," he chuckled.</p><p>As Rel'skar started opening his snout to say something, Jazal put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Itoll brought Sey'les ITOLL BROUGHT SEY'LES! </em>Jazal began panicking internally once she sensed Sey'les's presence.</p><p>Their speeder descended next to Oc'nel's TW-2. <em>Huh, Fojo too… interesting.</em></p><p>"What's the matter Master?" Rel'skar asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing too important. Just other beings here I did not anticipate."</p><p>"Another Bothan?!" Anakin asked looking into the window at the ashy furred Bothan staring out.</p><p>"Yep," Jazal admitted. "Is there a problem with that? There is also a Rodian," Jazal said pointing to the window.</p><p>"No," Anakin muttered. "It's just… it just surprised me."</p><p>Jazal smirked, mildly proud of herself for catching the sassy Skywalker off guard for once. She walked into Dex's Diner without asking. The other three Jedi followed.</p><p>"Hey!" FLO yelled. "JEDI! LOTS OF JEDI! Is this a sting? Do you have a warrant? Is—"</p><p>—Jazal ignored her, making a beeline for the corner booth where Sey'les and Oc'nel sat.</p><p>Oc'nel stood up from the booth and stretched out his arms in a wide embrace. Jazal hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Jazal I—" Oc'nel tensed up as Rel'skar walked into the room.</p><p>"Please be nice to Kev Rel'skar," Jazal whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"All right," Oc'nel said with a neutral expression. Jazal gasped as he stood on his tippy toes and gave her a wet kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Itoll—" Jazal stammered.</p><p>"Kriff them," he growled and kissed her.</p><p>Anakin made a clucking noise.</p><p>Jazal relaxed for a moment, then pulled back from the hug, wiping her lips awkwardly with her sleeve.</p><p>Sey'les hopped up from the booth and hugged her next. "It's good to see you again Jazal!" she said with an affectionate toothy grin.</p><p>Fojo looked aghast for a moment, then chuckled slightly.</p><p>"Sey'les I—you can visit me anytime," she decided to say.</p><p>"Well, well…" Shaak Ti said. "It is good that you get… That you get to know <em>all</em> the officers under your command so well, Jazal," she said sarcastically.</p><p>Jazal felt her cheeks start to blush. "I am sorry Masters. I would have warned you both ahead of time if I… if I knew I was getting so many visitors."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"It's good to see you again Jazal," Fojo said, still wearing a smirk as he extended his hand. Jazal took it. <em>See, not all of my subordinates are hugging me! Only two thirds…</em></p><p>"We are going to need another chair FLO," Anakin said to the droid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaak Ti, Rel'skar, and Jazal now sat on one side of the table, Sey'les, Fojo, and Oc'nel at the other. Anakin sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair FLO had dropped at the head of the booth.</p><p>"Ma'am, could you please pass the jam," Oc'nel asked Sey'les who was seated by the window near the sauces.</p><p>"Sure," Sey'les said, passing a plastic container fruit jam towards the end of the table.</p><p>Oc'nel spread it on his toast and started biting into it.</p><p>Jazal sighed poking at her scrambled Gartro eggs with a fork. She ate a nibble, then washed it down with a gulp of awful caf. Since she lived, or perhaps <em>used to live</em>, in Central District, she was spoiled by all of the strong caf beverages.</p><p>"So, Kev," Fojo asked, "are you the same Kev Rel'skar who… well…"</p><p>"Yes," Kev sighed despondently.</p><p>"I'll try not to hold it against you I guess," Fojo said.</p><p>"How is the Detention Bloc?" Oc'nel croaked nervously, looking to Anakin and Shaak Ti.</p><p>"It's… it's not the worst place I've ever lived," Jazal said. "Most of the quality of life issues are the… <em>the</em> <em>esteemed Temple Guards</em>," she continued with gritted teeth.</p><p>Jazal could sense Rel'skar's fur swirling nervously and Anakin and Shaak Ti's quizzical stares.</p><p>"The facilities would be comfortable if it were not for guards everywhere, to be frank. The main issue though is that they force you to stay in your cage until set hours, and then let you out at set times, and force you to be quiet at set times. My personal freedom is almost non-existent."</p><p>"It's almost like… You know, prison?" Anakin remarked sarcastically.</p><p>"It is not prison or almost like it, Anakin," Shaak Ti huffed waving her hand dismissively. "The Detention Bloc is a <em>rehabilitation facility</em>. The Citadel is the Jedi analog to prison. Jazal, if you have such a problem with the Temple Guards and want your personal freedom, then I hope that you learn your lesson, so you don't end up there again."</p><p>"I will Master," Jazal stammered. "I mean, I have."</p><p>"Me too," Rel'skar croaked nervously.</p><p>"Good," Anakin and Shaak Ti said at the same time.</p><p>The three Naval officers on the other side of the table sat in nervous silence.</p><p>"Well, this is kind of kriffed up," Sey'les said in a muffled voice with food in her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Just great. SEY'LES. JUST GREAT.</em>
</p><p>"We did not ask for your opinion, <em>Captain</em>," Anakin said sternly, emphasising her rank.</p><p>"I agree with the Captain," Fojo said defiantly, looking Anakin in the eyes.</p><p>"Please, it's okay," Jazal sighed. "I don't want you starting things."</p><p>Oc'nel looked down at his plate nervously.</p><p>"It's kriffed," Sey'les growled. "Sorry ma'am, but it needs to be said," she said added apologetically, waving her spoon. "It's just kriffed Masters Jedi. Yeah Jazal kriffed Oc'nel, but Jedi do that shtak all the time. You should have seen Quinlan. Two months on Tatooine, just damn! Master Suldor? He kriffed a reporter! Probably multiple reporters."</p><p>Shaak Ti blinked in shock at Sey'les's bluntness and crassness. Jazal could sense Shaak Ti reaching out to her, trying to calm Sey'les, and Sey'les somehow blocking it and resisting. <em>Okay... she's Force-sensitive, but that... ugh.</em></p><p>"Jazal reported a crime, a more serious crime," Sey'les added pointing her spoon at Rel'skar.</p><p>Rel'skar shrunk under the table.</p><p>"And yet, you kriffing arrest her and sentence her to the same amount of time as the person she reported—in the same trial. Then, on top of that," Sey'les snarled, pointing her spoon angrily at Shaak Ti and Anakin, "you ban Oc'nel from the Jedi Temple—"</p><p>"—We felt it was important to maintain the unity and cohesion of the Jedi Order," Shaak Ti said serenely.</p><p>"With all due respect, ma'am, it's an abuse of power, a violation of Republic Law and—"</p><p>"—Could Itoll and I please sit over there for a moment and speak in private Master?" Jazal asked politely, interrupting Sey'les's growling Bothan tirade.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," Anakin huffed, frowning at Sey'les.</p><p>"Yes, you certainly may," Shaak Ti said, disregarding Anakin's protest.</p><p>"Thank you Master," Jazal and Oc'nel both said at the same time, sighing with relief.</p><p>Oc'nel took his caf with him across Dex's Diner to a smaller table with two seats. Jazal brought nothing.</p><p>"I think," Jazal sighed as she sat down and took Oc'nel's hand, "I think it would be easier—well maybe not easier, but we need to put this relationship on hold, probably for years."</p><p>"You don't say," Oc'nel replied with a slight smirk. "How have you been doing?"</p><p>"It is kriffed," Jazal sighed. "Even kriffed for Kev Rel'skar. I worry that the influence of the more dangerous detainees may make him even worse. This Mon Calamari, who should be in a mental health clinic, keeps harassing him. But… it's more kriffed than you know."</p><p>Oc'nel looked nervously back over to the other table.</p><p>"I know Kev and Sey'les might hear this. Kev already knows," Jazal sighed. "What they are not telling you is that on Geonosis… the situation went completely out of control. It was entirely avoidable on multiple levels, but what happened just happened; millions are dead, seventy-one at my own hands," Jazal sobbed. Oc'nel gripped her hand tighter as she continued, "those responsible still sit on the High Council, and the Galactic Senate with luxury lakeside houses on Naboo, but what happened is done, and we will all have to suffer the consequences. I told you I tried resigning before and they refused—"</p><p>"—Yeah," Oc'nel interrupted in a worried growel.</p><p>"They tried me for desertion too," Jazal sighed. "I could have gotten the death penalty."</p><p>Oc'nel gasped in shock, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Kev and his former Master Masana Tide helped save me actually," Jazal whispered. "So, they still don't know about…" she whispered more quietly, "the Jedi don't know about my money or the apartment. Some of them sense I am being deceptive, but they haven't discovered it. When I am allowed a datapad, which I hope is soon, I am transferring the apartment to your name and will transfer my bank account to your name. It might need to come through a third-party source, so be prepared for that."</p><p>"Jazal I—"</p><p>"No, it's too dangerous," Jazal hissed sternly. "You need to keep it. I am not sure even I quite trust you with my money Bothan. Little mister Credit Chip, but you need to keep it. This could literally get me killed."</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. "All right," he croaked. "I will, but you need to make sure it's like… untraceable or something."</p><p>"Don't worry about that," Jazal smirked. "How is the apartment going?"</p><p>"It's all right," Oc'nel sighed. "I really miss you though, more than anything in the universe."</p><p>"I miss you too, but we REALLY need to put this relationship on complete hold for now, possibly until the war ends one way or another. We need to—"</p><p>"—We might not even survive," Oc'nel sighed. "The Separatists outnumber the Republic Navy four to one and they outnumber the Army more than one thousand to one."</p><p>"I know," Jazal sighed. "Maybe we should come up with a backup plan for how we can reunite if we… Lose the war."</p><p>Oc'nel chuckled cynically at that.</p><p>"Hopefully, I'll be able to contact you again once I start my new assignment with Kev. I expect it will be in the Temple Library, but who knows. Let's return to the others now," Jazal said, standing up.</p><p>"All right," Oc'nel sighed sadly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jazal and Oc'nel hugged one more time in the speederlot outside the diner. Landspeeders hovered by, flicking Jazal's cloak with a gust of wind as they passed.</p><p>After Fojo and Sey'les gave her their sad farewells, the three Naval officers got into Oc'nel's TW-2 and it lifted off. Anakin eyed the airspeeder with deep suspicion and folded arms. Jazal chuckled at him under her breath.</p><p>"Is something funny Jazal?" Anakin asked sternly.</p><p>"You've only been a Knight for a week," Jazal sighed. "And you've never led anyone," she said as she sat next to Rel'skar in the back of the speeder.</p><p>"I have led taskforces before Jazal," Shaak Ti said in a lecturer voice as she sat in the passenger seat. "Yet, never has one of them thought it appropriate to speak to me on a first-name basis, hug me, kiss me, or even ask to begin an inappropriate relationship with me."</p><p>Jazal stammered, her face growing hot with embarrassment. "I am sorry Master, I—"</p><p>"—Young Skywalker," Shaak Ti interrupted, "Jazal is right though in some ways."</p><p>"What?!" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>"The people you lead are not robots," Shaak Ti explained. "Unless, well, they really are robots. They have personalities, some of them argue back, some are less wise than others, and so on."</p><p>Anakin gave Shaak Ti a quizzical look as he engaged the repulsorlift generator.</p><p>As the speeder began returned to the Federal District, the ride was awkwardly silent. Once the Jedi Temple loomed further into view, Shaak Ti broke the silence.</p><p>"Jazal, Kev, I do have some news," she said suddenly.</p><p>Kev lifted his head up and sat up straight. His ears perked up.</p><p>"What is it Master?" Jazal asked curiously.</p><p>"I have decided to take you on with me on my Temple Assignment. It begins next week," Shaak Ti said. "I will need you to get Kev up to speed."</p><p><em>That's why you volunteered to take us, </em>Jazal thought suspiciously. "What does it involve exactly? Where will it be?"</p><p>"Your second question, I cannot answer at this time Jazal. It won't be on Coruscant though. It involves Genetics."</p><p>"Genetics?" Rel'skar growled nervously.</p><p>"Genetics!" Anakin exclaimed.</p><p>"Master I am not sure I can…" Jazal turned to her Padawan. "Kev? How much of a science background do you have?"</p><p>"A little bit," Rel'skar growled nervously.</p><p>"Kev won't need to be university-level familiar with genetics for his tasks. However, I need him to be scientifically literate soon," Shaak Ti said. "Do you think you can do that Jazal?"</p><p>"Yes Master," Jazal answered. "Well Kev, it depends a lot on you."</p><p>"Yes, I can be definitely literate Master," Kev said confidently.</p><p>Anakin roared with laughter.</p><p>"Anakin," Jazal sighed. "Please refrain from humiliating my Padawan." <em>Why didn't I think of that earlier? </em></p><p>"Yes, Young Skywalker, it is entirely inappropriate," Shaak Ti said sternly.</p><p>"Sorry Kev," Anakin said, still wearing a grin on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ON BENDUDAY MORNING, the sun had not yet risen above the cityscape of CoCo Town and would not for almost two hours this time of year. Sey'les woke up to her alarm at 0500.</p><p>"Arrrrgggghhhh!"Woshyrryagh grumbled angrily from next to Sey'les, covering his ears with a pillow.</p><p>The evening before, a member of Senator Yarua's cabinet, whom Sey'les had not seen in three years, inexplicably called her in the evening; asking her to dinner at the Pinnacle. She decided to practice her Shyriiwook again.</p><p>["We have to wake up,"] Sey'les growled cautiously in her heavily accented Shyriiwook to the 2.5m tall black-furred, yellow eyed Wookie.</p><p>His feet dangled off the end of her small bed.</p><p>She hopped out of bed, looked sternly at the Wookiee and turned on the lights. <em>"Ghug oh wagh nikosh huma Nawi Woshyrryagh, oh mauuwhal wolargh riwag." </em>["If you was to kriff someone in the Navy, you have to wake up early Woshyrryagh,"] she growled with a toothy grin in her grammatically incorrect Shyriiwook.</p><p>Woshyrryagh reached from the bed and put his huge around the small of Sey'les's back, tugging her back to the edge of the bed. <em>"Ghug oh <strong>wy</strong>-wagh, na ghug oh wag." </em>["If you were to kriff, not was to kriff,"] he impatiently corrected Sey'les with the Shyriiwook subjunctive form of the vulgar verb. He yawned.</p><p>"<em>Sharghug." </em>["Sorry,"]Sey'les growled. ["But you must get up,"]she implored in Shyriiwook.</p><p>The Wookiee snarled angrily. He let go of her and rolled over like an impatient teenager facing the wall.</p><p>Sey'les rolled her eyes. At 202-years-old, Woshyrryagh was much older than any Bothan who had ever lived. However, there were kids riding the Maglev to school that morning far more mature than Bothan sighed despondently.</p><p>Woshyrryagh moaned desperately. <em>"Na hua-yug oh shihay ria?" </em>["Can you not just skip today?"]</p><p><em>"SHIHAY?!" </em>["SKIP?!"] Sey'les snarled.<em>"</em><em>Ghug oh wy-wolargh, wy-mahan egh kah."</em> ["If you were to get up, I would make you coffee,"] Sey'les growled cautiously, this time far overdoing the subjunctive mood.</p><p>Woshyrryagh looked at the Bothan and laughed a deep Wookiee laugh. He sat up, causing Sey'les's bed to creak under his massive body.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. <em>Please don't break the bed. Please don't break the bed. Phew. </em>She sighed with relief as the Wookiee climbed off her bed without incident and stretched out his huge arms in a massive yawn.</p><p>["I have a gift for you,"] Woshyrryagh yawned in Shyriiwook.</p><p>["Later. I must shower,"] Sey'les growled impatiently in Shyriiwook.</p><p><em>"Na. Nuw." </em>["No, now."] Woshyrryagh said with a cocky toothy grin pulling a brown-coloured metal pad out of his tan canvas satchel bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"THIS IS AMAZING!" Sey'les yelled in Basic while standing on the <em>Yawoshrogrugh—</em>a new word Sey'les had learned. It referred to a Wookiee pad that blow-dried fur. <em>"Ur oh!" </em>["Thank you!"]she said with a huge grin.</p><p><em>"Na ga rorrelem."</em> ["It's no problem,"] Woshyrryagh's echoey Wookiee growl moaned from her shower. He was hunched down to avoid banging his head on the roof and to allow the sprayer to wet his head.</p><p>By 0515, Sey'les was dried off forty-five minutes quicker than usual, already in her Naval uniform, and now making cafs in the kitchen. The idea of a machine to dry her fur for convenience just had never occurred to her. <em>Krafty Wookiees, </em>she thought to herself. <em>Stupid Ro'val does not know what she is missing.</em></p><p>Sey'les made two bowls of Anoat oats, and, of course the Wookiee whined. She could not get mad at him though because that gift was so nice. She wore a neutral expression as he whined about a breakfast with no meat.</p><p>For the most part, Sey'les was disinterested as Woshyrryagh yammered away. The huge muscly Wookiee murmured, growled, and brooded about his life, which he, no doubt, thought was very difficult. He complained about what a slum CoCo Town is, and how he wished he could bring Sey'les to his suite in 500 Republica but was afraid his people would see her.</p><p>Then Woshyrryagh talked about his grandchildren. The Bothan cringed for a moment, her ashy fur swirling guiltily, her face in a wince between raised shoulders. In the intervening years between the last time they spent time together and now, Sey'les had completely forgotten the 202-year-old Wookiee was married.</p><p>Sey'les sighed despondently, trying to focus on the taste of Anoat oats and Bith bean milk. She snapped back to attention once Woshyrryagh explained that he was on Coruscant representing Yarua's interests because Yarua was on Trandosha.</p><p><em>"Nan Rosha?!" </em>["On Trandosha?"] Sey'les gasped in shock.</p><p>"<em>Umamahan," </em>["Indeed."]Woshyrryagh growled cautiously. <em>"Muaarga</em> <em>kanhrensh." </em>["Peace conference,"]he chuckled cynically.</p><p>Sey'les's thoughts went to Hrelduussk and his family. <em>I wonder how those Trandoshans are doing. </em></p><p>Woshyrryagh ranted angrily about the Trandoshans, and how, if they just could get their act together, the Galaxy would be such a better place.</p><p>Sey'les zoned out again.</p><p>After a few minutes listening to his speciesist tirade and his worries for how awful it must be for Yarua, she thought of something clever to say: [Well, Trandoshans must cook good meat, she said in Shyriiwook with a toothy grin.</p><p>Woshyrryagh started roaring with laughter. "<em>Umamahan. Umamahan." </em>["Indeed. Indeed,"]Woshyrryagh said, gasping heavily between laughs. He took another disappointed bite of Anoat oats. <em>"Oh largh nyrr fa Yarkin." </em>["Take this to Tarkin,"]he ordered, handing her a tiny wooden box.</p><p>As she started shaking the box curiously, the huge Wookiee put his hand over her hand and pushed it down to the table. He held the Bothan's comparatively tiny hand on the table firmly, but gently.</p><p><em>"Na, Lir." </em>["No, Lir."]he growled cautiously. His eyes looked sad and grave. <em>"Fa Yarkin."</em></p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously as she realised how strange this was. She wondered how the Wookiees knew not only Tarkin's name, but that Tarkin was her commanding officer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oc'nel sniffed the air curiously when he arrived at the SAC's Ranger Division. He continued sniffing as he approached Sey'les the stopped.</p><p>"What is it Ensign?" Sey'les growled cautiously and knowingly.</p><p>"Oh. Nothing ma'am. Good morning!" Oc'nel stammered, realising she was the origin of the smell.</p><p>"Good morning," she replied curtly. Sey'les was surprised how gladdening it was to have a fellow Bothan on her team—a being whose mannerism were not completely alien to her. Even when Oc'nel did something that Wulf or Hashtivar would have never done, something stupid, or something very Bothan and very passive-aggressive, at least she could anticipate his reactions and predict what he will do without much thought.</p><p>His body language was slightly different than a Bothawui Bothan's, but in comparison to the aliens she was around constantly, still Bothan.</p><p>Tarkin had drawn the privacy curtain closed since Sey'les brought him the tiny wooden box. The blue glow of the curtains revealed that there were holograms active in his office.</p><p>Wulf was the last one on her team to arrive, arriving five minutes early at 0755.</p><p>The Clones sat to one half of the table and the non-Clones at the other. Sey'les idled about, wondering whether, perhaps, she should intentionally scramble the table.</p><p>"Ma'am, do you know what's going on?" Dub asked curiously once the chronometer read 0801.</p><p>Sey'les was not quite sure what to say. "Not exactly," she sighed. "All I know is Tarkin has new intel."</p><p>"I take it then, that you got that intel ma'am?" Dub asked cautiously.</p><p>"I am not… I would not put it that way exactly," Sey'les said, shaking her head. "But yes, I gave something to Tarkin."</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled with suspicion. Sey'les glared at him. His fur began instead swirling nervously. <em>Good. He gets way too curious. </em></p><p>The four Clones stared at the two Bothans as if trying to discern what they were thinking.</p><p>"Well, this is… different," Wulf said looking extremely bored. "Ma'am, do you want to practice the coordination exercise?"</p><p>Sey'les pondered for a moment looking at the whole team. Fojo hissed angrily. Oc'nel shook his head as if to say <em>please say no! </em>Gazing upon the flat faces of the humans, Sey'les sighed sadly. "We can't Wulf. The humans don't have… well it wouldn't work."</p><p>Fojo and Oc'nel both gave sighs of relief.</p><p>"What is the 'coordination exercise' ma'am? What don't we have?" Grath asked curiously in a slightly worried voice.</p><p>"Never mind Trooper," Sey'les sighed. "Never you mind."</p><p>Some of the Rangers on Ranger Team 1 were beginning to look bored as well. Their Trandoshan Lieutenant kept also staring Sey'les's way. She clenched her jaw, wondering whether he could also smell Wookiee on her.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only thirty-four minutes, Tarkin emerged from his office.</p><p>"Good morning Governor," Sey'les said as he walked in front of her table.</p><p>"Good morning Sey'les," Tarkin said with a smile.</p><p>It had been a long time since he had been happy with anything Sey'les did. She smiled proudly and her fur danced with excitement.</p><p>"Good morning Governor," the rest of her table chanted.</p><p>"Good morning Rangers, good morning, good morning, good morning" Tarkin pre-emptively good-morninged all of Ranger Team 2's good mornings before they could even greet him. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"</p><p>"Yes Governor," Seeger's said in a slightly disconcerted tone.</p><p>"At 0751 hours, Captain Sey'les gave us a wide-band HoloRecording—a recording of all things within range of the Holoprojector for thirty meters, or until it hits a wall or other obstruction. This packet was far too large to be transmitted efficiently in a conventional data stream using Wookiee technology."</p><p>The Trandoshan at Ranger Team 1's table turned around away from Tarkin and stared at Sey'les. <em>Yep, Trandoshans can smell that, </em>Sey'les sighed. Dubs and Knot looked at the Trandoshan suspiciously, thinking he was staring at them.</p><p>"We are going to view this using a larger projection, in the Amphitheatre," Tarkin said as a few of the Engineers raised their hands to ask questions. Tarkin stared at them and they lowered their hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For the second time this week, Sey'les and the Rangers were now at the new Republic Center for Military Operations. Tarkin had not spent the time requisitioning an LAAT to take them so they had instead arrived on the new Maglev line connecting the two complexes. They disembarked from the Maglev outside of the walls to the complex.</p><p>The red and white armoured Clones of the Coruscant Guard waved them all in through the main gate. On their way to the imposing main structure past the smaller barracks and parked LAATs, they paused a few times to allow a TX-130 tank or AT-TE through.</p><p>"Governor, will any Jedi be in attendance?" Sey'les asked Tarkin as the group waited for an AT-TE to slowly lumber by.</p><p>"Certainly not," Tarkin said. "The Chancellor has not extended an invitation to the Jedi to participate in the Strategic Advisory Cell. They have joint participation with the Navy on the Republic Strategic Command and Republic High Command."</p><p>Sey'les felt gladdened by that. While Jedi had saved her life a few times, she was not in the mood to meet any of them right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the Amphitheatre was another division reserved for the Strategic Advisory Cell located at the very pinnacle of the Naval Intelligence building within Republic Center for Military Operations.</p><p>The rear of the Amphitheatre held a long table with a small Holoprojector in the centre. Tarkin led his officers through that room to the larger seating area that was a real amphitheatre. 200 seats were arranged such that the rearmost seats were the highest, and the frontmost seats the lowest. In front of the lowest seats was a massive room-sized Holoprojector, and three large viewscreens behind it. Sixteen SBI officers and also Admiral Yularen and Admiral Alecto were already in attendance.</p><p>"Take seats as close to the front as you can," Tarkin instructed, leading them down the steps.</p><p>"Welcome to the Amphitheatre," Yularen said, looking up at the large group following Tarkin.</p><p>"Good morning Admiral, and thank you," Tarkin said, awkwardly standing at attention at a higher elevation than the Admiral.</p><p>"At ease everyone," Yularen said. "Take a seat."</p><p>"We have the wideband cylinder here," Tarkin said pulling a long metal cylinder from his pocket.</p><p>"I can get that displayed momentarily sir," a white and black uniformed SBI officer said in a professional tone.</p><p>Sey'les, Oc'nel, Fojo, Wulf, and the Clones took a seat in the third row from the Holoprojector.</p><p>"What you are all about to see is not to leave this room," Tarkin said sternly. "On Primeday, at 2200 Federal District Time, a Wookiee strike-force attacked several Corporate Alliance Assets on Murkhana."</p><p>The Holoprojector started. A surreal life-like scene was constructed in front of them, more realistic than anything Sey'les had ever seen. <em>Crafty Wookiees</em>. A sliver of a cloudy sky and rain was even visible raining down outside of the front windshield of a landspeeder. The speeder was floating along a windy muddy path through dense jungle.</p><p>"If it was 2200 hours, how is it possible that it was so bright?" Knot whispered.</p><p>"Coruscant is a sphere so right now, on the other side of the planet, it's dusk," Fojo whispered. "The sun only shines on—"</p><p>"—It's a different planet on the other side of the Galaxy Sergeant," Sey'les growled impatiently. "Right now, it is night on half of Kamino."</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, I don't understand still."</p><p>"It's all right Sergeant but please do read up on some basic facts about the Galaxy. That's an order." Sey'les could not believe she was telling someone else to read. "Clones," she growled, "we are going to quiz you next week. I'll tell you more later. For now, quiet."</p><p>"Sir, we have a fence fourteen meters away," the subtitles read.</p><p>Subtitles ran suspended in mid-air, the only unreal thing about the display.</p><p><em>"Wen-wunaghso." </em>["Understood,"]a familiar voice said. <em>"Oh awa garra nyrr." </em>["Go through it."]</p><p><em>"</em>Archumagh!" Sey'les whispered in shock.</p><p>"Holy shassa," Wulf whispered. "That is Archumagh!"</p><p>The display paused as the truck began bursting through the fence, bearing down on Zuro Pax and a group of Koorivars.</p><p>"Captain Sey'les?" Tarkin asked. "You knew these Wookiees?"</p><p>"Yes sir," Sey'les sighed, everyone in the room turning to her. "Well, Governor, I know one of them. Archumagh." Sey'les missed Tarkin's usage of the past, <em>knew</em>.</p><p>"I met him once or twice, Governor. Can't speak Shyriiwook though," Wulf pipped up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"Captain Sey'les and Lieutenant Wulf, you are definitely going to want to excuse yourselves," Tarkin said grimly.</p><p>Sey'les gulped nervously. "What… Governor, what happened to Archumagh?" she stammered, fear in her eyes.</p><p>"Captain, Lieutenant, please excuse yourselves and wait outside. You will be briefed after this. You both have my condolences," Admiral Yularen said with some regret in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Respectfully ma'am, sir, there is no way I would want to see that if it was anyone I knew," Dub said, meeting with on a bench near the turbolift to the closed Amphitheatre doors.</p><p>"What happened to him?" Sey'les sobbed, finally accepting that she was not going to watch it. Wulf's arm was around her shoulder.</p><p>Tears wet the mostly grey fur around her eyes. She did not expect the news of an ex-boyfriend's death, an ex whom she was not quite that serious with, and whom she honestly did not like very much, to hit her so hard. Sey'les did not understand why she was so sad.</p><p>"Well ma'am, how graphic do you want the description?"</p><p>"Kriff. Hit me with it, Lieutenant. I want to know who, where, why and how," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"All right," Dub sighed. "Well, the Wookiees grabbed a Duros traitor named Zuro Pax, apparently, he used to be Oc'nel and Fojo's team leader. They also grabbed a Koorivar Fusilier General. They faced stiff resistance after their transport was shot down and, for some reason, drove straight to the Murkhana City Spaceport. They drove over a long bridge with ocean on either side and smashed through a police checkpoint. At the spaceport proper, the Wookiees got into a firefight with twenty or thirty cops and droids. All of them except Archumagh fell. Archumagh grabbed Zuro Pax and continued into the spaceport on foot. Zuro Pax swore at him. Eventually, a Trandoshan shot him in the head. His body fell on Pax. Pax survived and then began swearing at 'Yarua.' I presume Yarua is where this intel ultimately comes from. He said Yarua cheats on his wife and is a poor excuse for a Wookiee."</p><p>Sey'les gasped in shock. They didn't sanitise the footage at all, not even the potentially damaging parts for Yarua. She shook her head. <em>What a catastrophe.</em></p><p>"Why did Tarkin show you guys it?" Wulf asked in a sigh.</p><p>"He seems to think… Well in one part of the footage, Yarua calls in and asks Pax about this thing called a 'Shadowfeed.' Pax explains that it is a plot to cast digital shadows around the Supreme Chancellor, as a type of psychological warfare."</p><p>"Ugh," Sey'les snarled. "Not another kriffing stupid human Bendu chase."</p><p>Dub's eyebrows furrowed slightly.</p><p>"Sorry Dub," Sey'les sighed. "Pax did this before though," she said putting her hand to her forehead. "He stuck a recording device in the tip of Passel Argente's hat back when he was a Judicial. A group of intelligence operatives and engineers recruited Wulf and I to help them. They spent weeks and weeks digging through stuff that eventually turned out to be nothing but meaningless noises."</p><p>"So, ma'am, you think this Zuro Pax gave us false intelligence?" Dub asked.</p><p>"You can bet on it," Wulf scoffed. "I can't believe they are taking anything he says as actionable intelligence."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sedition. It seems we are faced with a grave and insidious form of Sedition," Tarkin said dramatically.</p><p>They had all returned to the SAC's Ranger division back in the Arcology. Pax's blue face was displayed on the central screen.</p><p>"As you have all—as most of you," Tarkin corrected himself. "As most of you have seen firsthand, Zuro Pax and the Corporate Alliance are exploiting a feature of Holoprojectors to cast dark shadows around the Chancellor's features. Sedition is something the Supreme Chancellor will not stand for," he said gravely, looking around at the seated officers and Clones.</p><p>Sey'les sighed despondently. Her face wore the look of a Bothan who had just finished crying.</p><p>"Do I need to give you the rest of the day off Captain?" Tarkin asked icily.</p><p>Everyone in the room turned to her.</p><p>"No Governor, that won't be necessary," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Good. As I was saying—"</p><p>"Governor, with all due respect—"</p><p>"—Sey'les," Tarkin interrupted in a warning.</p><p>"It's a mistake to listen to Zuro Pax," Sey'les stammered. "I am tired of this, Governor. We wasted resources looking at Passel Argente's hat, a piece of intel that came from Zuro Pax and it turned out—"</p><p>"—you are tired of this?" Tarkin asked with raised eyebrows. "Sey'les, Zuro Pax sounded like he was afraid for his life. You might not have heard it, but he sounded truthful. Ensign Oc'nel, Ensign Fojo, do you believe Zuro Pax might have been lying?"</p><p>"It's possible sir," Oc'nel stammered. "He left Master Jazal and I completely in the dark about his treachery and the entire time well… I had no reason to think he was lying."</p><p>Tarkin paused for a moment deep in thought. "Very well," he said cautiously, "in that case we will divide our resources. Ranger Team 1 and their Engineers will presume Zuro Pax is telling the truth. Ranger Team 2, you will operate on the presumption Zuro Pax is lying."</p><p><em>More human nonsense, </em>Sey'les thought with a scowl. <em>Layers upon layers of complexity and thought into a system based on no intelligence. </em></p><p>"Governor," Sey'les said loudly as the groups began chattering amongst themselves. "I propose we extract Zuro Pax and ask him ourselves. Oc'nel, Fojo, Wulf and I all former members of the EED and I can get the Clones up to speed. It could be covert operation—"</p><p>"—Captain," Tarkin scoffed shaking his head, "Pax is on a Corporate Alliance stronghold in the middle of the Tion Cluster. This is war. This is not the Galaxy as you knew it. We cannot get near Murkhana without some fleet action from the Republic Navy. Pax is our ultimate target and we will get him eventually; I promise you that."</p><p>Sey'les opened her snout to reply, then stopped. A Muun's face suddenly appeared on all three projectors, replacing Zuro Pax's face.</p><p>Dozens of copies of the Muun's whole body were projected from all of the Holoprojectors in the room. Tarkin spun around in surprise, regarding the images of this Muun.</p><p>For a wild moment, Sey'les thought they had a new target, but then the Muun began speaking. "Greetings citizens of Coruscant, I am San Hill, the legitimate Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and the acting Chairman in Exile. We in the Separatist Alliance—"</p><p>"—how is this happening!" Tarkin yelled. "We have a secure HoloNet connection in here!"</p><p>"I don't know sir!" Joran yelled in a panicked voice. He and the Engineers began frantically pressing buttons on the terminals in front of them.</p><p>"As some of you may have noticed," San Hill continued with a kind smile, "Credit Chips have been dropping from the sky for the last week. This is part of a generous campaign on our part to help the poor of Coruscant and also, to let you all know, that while the Galactic Senate certainly does not care about you, we in the Confederacy for Independent Systems certainly do. These are real credits being dropped with no strings attached. You may spend these credits on anything you need or want, food, shelter, clothes, transport off Coruscant. They are not a loan, and you, the people of Coruscant, do not owe us in the Banking Clan anything. I only want you to know that we wish you goodwill."</p><p>After San Hill's images disappeared and were replaced with Zuro Pax once more, Oc'nel burst out laughing. Everyone in the room turned and glared at him.</p><p>"Is something humorous Ensign?" Tarkin asked in a testy voice. "Do you find something funny about this?"</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Oc'nel stammered. His fur swirled guiltily. Sey'les glared at him. "It's just… I find it ironic that before we even start investigating Pax's claims, well—"</p><p>"—Yes, Ensign, I agree. You and Sey'les were correct. Do you want a medal?" Tarkin's sarcasm sounded dangerous, as if he was on the verge of doing something violent.</p><p>"No Governor," Oc'nel stammered. "I do have another tip that may help."</p><p>"I will hear it, but one moment," Tarkin said as the terminal near him received an incoming call.</p><p>"Commander Tarkin, what is—"</p><p>"You said the Shadowfeeds were an attempt at sedition," an angry voice yelled through the terminal.</p><p>"Vice Chancellor," Tarkin sighed. "This is a group connection."</p><p>"I don't care if your entire Division hears this," the voice huffed. "I don't care if the entire Arcology can hear!"</p><p>"It still seems to be sedition," Tarkin said cautiously. "My advice was correct on that front."</p><p>"Yes Commander, so it seems," the voice said in a tone bordering on rage. "You told us to expect images of Chancellor Palpatine to be digitally altered. You did not tell us to expect a complete breach of the HoloNet and a massive leak of classified information! Do you know what this means?"</p><p>"Yes, Vice Chancellor, we are doing the best we can to—"</p><p>"YOUR ADVICE WAS TO CONTAIN THIS!" the voice barked angrily.</p><p>"I am sorry sir, but—"</p><p>"You are hereby removed from the Strategic Advisory Cell Tarkin!"</p><p>Tarkin frowned angrily.</p><p>"I am transferring you to Naval Intelligence!"</p><p>Sey'les smiled a toothy grin. <em>Tarkin is going. This means we'll get a new Commander! Maybe he or she'll be—</em></p><p>"—but sir! What of my division? The Direct Action Operatives I have—"</p><p>"—they are going with you. I want all the boneheads in one place so we can manage the stupidity! You are all being transferred to Naval Intelligence! The Engineers are staying."</p><p>"Very well, I—"</p><p>The angry voice terminated the line before Tarkin could finish.</p><p>"All right everyone, pack your gear! Clones, pack all of your belongings!" Tarkin yelled as he turned away from the terminal to face the room.</p><p>"It was nice working with you Governor," Joran said in a professional tone.</p><p>Tarkin ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All of the Rangers brought their armour, weapons, and the Transpirators they had borrowed from supplies onto the LAAT. Each carried a giant rucksack and a smaller backpack. The four Clones also had duffel bags full of their amour.</p><p>Sey'les looked despondently out the rear of the LAAT back to the Arcology as it they flew further and further away. It was where she had worked for nearly a decade. The building had changed a lot in the last year, but it still felt like a home away from home.</p><p>The Clones chattered excitedly. They would now be living amongst the other Clones based in the Republic Center for Military Operations. Grath kept talking about how excited his buddies in the Coruscant Guard will be about this.</p><p>Tarkin looked like he was ready to stab someone.</p><p>Oc'nel kept looking shyly to Tarkin, then back to her.</p><p>Sey'les shook her head. Her fur fell flat in fear. <em>No, don't talk to Tarkin right now. Ensign. Tarkin is crazy, please wait. </em><em>DANGER!</em></p><p>Oc'nel got the message and looked downcast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  <strong>6: Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>Their new division, located on the fourth level on the far-left side of the imposing main Naval Intelligence building, was much smaller than their old one. It had one large viewscreen on the back wall instead of three, and only two tables. They would not need more as their Corps of Engineers officers were no longer assigned a part of the division… <em>or whatever the hell it was now. </em></p><p>All of the Rangers stuffed their gear into their new armoury. Tarkin paced angrily about his new office. His furnishings had yet to be moved over.</p><p>Unlike the Arcology, the structures at the Republic Center for Military Operations were nearly windowless. It did not bother Sey'les when she was merely visiting the complex, but now that she was here, it did. Sey'les and Ranger Team 2 took seats at the table on the same side of the room they had back in the Arcology.</p><p>"All right everyone, take a seat and listen up," Tarkin said once the Rangers had emerged from the armoury.</p><p>A Holoprojector displayed the Supreme Chancellor's figure in the centre of the wooden table.</p><p>"Citizens of the Republic, as you have probably witnessed for yourselves, our HoloNet security, and the security of the Republic Credit itself have been breached. I do not believe the terrorist, San Hill, when he claims these credits come from the Banking Clan, and neither should you. While we evaluate these threats, I have passed an emergency measure to freeze all currency trading over the weekend, and have passed a three-day Banking Holiday, starting this instant. Of utmost importance in this time is to maintain calm and order. To quarantine the counterfeit credits here, we will also be adding inspection stations in low orbit. All ships leaving Coruscant will be required to submit to inspection and no one will be allowed to carry Credit Chips out of Coruscant."</p><p>Sey'les smiled optimistically when Palpatine ended his brief message. On top of an otherwise sad and tedious day, at least the civilian government sounded like they were on top of things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For the first time ever, Tarkin let everyone off early. Wulf offered Sey'les a ride back on his new speeder, but she wanted to ride the Maglev home herself. She needed time to think.</p><p><em>How is it possible that the first I hear of Archumagh getting killed is from a Holovideo? </em>The question kept running through Sey'les's mind. It really did not make any sense to her.</p><p>A pale gaunt human woman sat across from her and scowled. Her shirt read <strong>"EAT THE WEALTHY."</strong></p><p>Sey'les scowled back. <em>Well, she does look like she might need to eat something, </em>Sey'les supposed. <em>Probably comes from the Underworld.</em></p><p>"Passengers," a robotic voice said from the Maglev's intercom. "Due to protest activity at the Financial District Station, the Maglev will bypass the Financial District Station and Uscru Boulevard Station. Passengers bound for the Financial District or Uscru Boulevard are advised to disembark at Column Common Station and take local lines or walk from there."</p><p><em>Sheesh, that will be a five click walk for them</em>, Sey'les thought.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the woman in front of Sey'les got off at Column Common Station. To the Bothan, that human looked like the trouble-making type.</p><p>As the Maglev took a detour on a different line, bypassing Financial District Station and Uscru Boulevard Station, Sey'les looked out the window curiously. Whatever protest was going on in the Financial District was too obscured by the distance and hulking buildings for her to see.</p><p>Sey'les got off at her stop, walked out of the station onto the travellator. As she crossed the boulevard between the Maglev station and her apartment, she saw a figure who would certainly get in the way of alone time, but one who had some serious explaining to do: Woshyrryagh.</p><p>The black-furred Wookiee sat despondently on the front steps to her apartment complex. <em>I thought he was going to catch a transport back to Kashyyyk</em>, Sey'les thought. Angry tears began flooding her eyes the closer she got as she came to the realisation that Woshyrryagh must have known.</p><p>He stood up with hunched sad shoulders, still a meter taller than the Bothan. <em>"Sheylesh,</em>" he moaned, pronouncing her name the only way he could. New tears began forming in his yellow eyes. He held out his arms expecting a hug.</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Sey'les snarled in Basic and Shyriiwook, "<em>OH WEN-AGHSHO!</em> YOU KNEW!" She could not decide whether she wanted to whack the Wookiee with her backpack, kick the Wookiee in the crotch, bite his arm off, shove him off a ledge into the Underworld, or hug him back.</p><p>A group of humans passing by stopped and stared.</p><p>Sey'les decided to do the least violent alternative but did it angrily. She snarled in fury as she hugged the Wookiee. <em>"Oh wen-aghsho nyuyag oo inyorgh magugu."</em> ["You knew that your friend dead,"] she sobbed in her ungrammatical Shyriiwook. She pulled his fur angrily as she hugged him. ["You knew yesterday! Your friend dead!"] she snarled.</p><p>Woshyrryagh hugged her back gently, sobbing. "<em>Uma</em>,"he sighed, chuckling slightly as he cried.</p><p><em>"Wuahh ga mahumur?!" </em>["What is so funny?!"]</p><p><em>"Oo Shyriiwook." </em>["Your Shyriiwook,"] Woshyrryagh laughed and cried at the same time.</p><p><em>"Oh wen-aghsho eshria. </em>You knew yesterday. You knew!<em>" </em>Sey'les repeatedin a stammering gasp mixing Basic and Shyriiwook, then she switched to Basic. "You knew yesterday that Archumagh died. Rather than telling me. You hid it and we kriffed!" she screamed in anguish, continuing her angry hug. "We just kriffed!"</p><p>Some of the onlookers gasped in shock.</p><p>Sey'les turned around and saw a brick on the ground. Stooping down, she picked it up and attempted to throw it at the onlookers. It landed on the ground two meters in front of them.</p><p>"You bitch!" a human male nearest to the brick yelled angrily from the crowd. "Just cuz you're in uniform doesn't mean you can just chuck things at us! You may be in green, but I'm not scared of you Bothan!"</p><p>Two Grans stopped walking and joined the onlookers.</p><p>"Yeah!" a jeering Gran female agreed. "You can't just throw things in public!"</p><p>The humans and Grans seemed to all be in agreement that throwing bricks was a major faux pas and that the tiny sobbing snarling Bothan was, indeed, not scary. They started closing in on her, anger on their faces.</p><p>"I say we make a citizen's arrest!" one of them yelled.</p><p>Woshyrryagh stepped forward and pulled Sey'les back. He roared so loudly that it echoed off the walls on the other side of the boulevard a hundred meters away. The onlookers screamed. Some of them ran, braver ones cautiously walked away covering their ears.</p><p>There was silence for about thirty seconds as the Bothan and Wookiee stared at the retreating crowds.</p><p>"KRIFFING FURBALLS! SAVAGES!" a posh Coruscanti accent yelled.</p><p>"UNCIVILISED BITCH!" one of the Grans yelled back at them from a safe distance, flashing a rude hand gesture.</p><p>Once they had some privacy on the wide boulevard, Woshyrryagh turned back to Sey'les and hugged her again tightly. ["I am sorry. I did not think I could deal with your Bothan crying,"] he explained in Shyriiwook.</p><p>"<em>Ma Mamohan miyag-ana!" </em>["My Bothan Crying!"] Sey'les tugged his fur angrily again, snarling angrily.</p><p><em>"Uma." </em>["Yes,"] Woshyrryagh admitted. <em>"Oo Mamohan miyag-ana." </em>["Your Bothan crying,"] he repeated like it was a basic fact of life.</p><p><em>"Oh ga wagh wawaa." </em>["You are a kriff-head,"] Sey'les whispered. "<em>Yako wagh wawaa." </em>["Such a kriff-head,"] she yelled in disgust. She again shaking her head. Her tears were now lighter. "Woshyrryagh, you are such an asshole! This is… totally not rogue. Completely unbelievable!" she stammered in basic. "I can't believe that you just had sex and didn't tell me Archumagh died! I would have never done that to you. I would have never done that to anyone!"</p><p>["I know,"] Woshyrryagh admitted, holding his teary head in shame.</p><p>"Ugh! I am not letting you off the hook this easy. Our friend is dead. We are going to grieve," she said sternly. "He may have been an asshole, but he deserves better than you just dropping down to Coruscant, giving me a clip of his death, and then you just jumping back to Kashyyyk. Kriff."</p><p>["I brought tea and funeral candles,"] Woshyrryagh moaned optimistically sniffling his nose. He pulled a wooden box of some of Sey'les's favourite Wroshyr Tea leaves out of his bag.</p><p>"You knew I was going to let you in! I didn't even know I was!" Sey'les gasped. "You knew I wasn't just going to kick you off the ledge into the Underworld or something. How?"</p><p>["You are not capable of kicking me off a ledge little Bothan,"] the Wookiee growled in Shyriiwook as he gave Sey'les a quizzical look, folding his arms.</p><p>Sey'les scowled, then straightened her face and looked into the facial recognition droid's camera.</p><p>"Facial pattern not recognised," the droid said.</p><p>"Ugh!" Sey'les growled, wiping her tears on her green uniform sleeve. She looked at the droid again.</p><p>"Facial pattern not recognised, waiting for voice recognition."</p><p>"I am Lir Sey'les," the Bothan said impatiently.</p><p>"Voice recognition confirmed. Welcome home, Lir Sey'les."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kriff it! This is too depressing," Sey'les yelled in exasperation.</p><p>Woshyrryagh and Sey'les now snuggled on her couch, looking at the funeral candles burning on her tiny table.</p><p>["Archumagh died Sey'les,"] Woshyrryagh sighed, petting the Bothan gently as if afraid she might spontaneously combust without constant attention.</p><p><em>"Egh aghsho nyuyag." </em>["I know that,"] Sey'les growled impatiently. She laid her head back on Woshyrryagh's chest. ["There isn't a funeral for Archumagh on Kashyyyk?"] Sey'les growled sadly.</p><p><em>"Na," </em>Woshyrryagh sighed. ["Even if they wanted to have a funeral, Murkhana did not give us his body."]</p><p>While Sey'les had never been to Kashyyyk, she did know that Wookiee funerals, as a matter of custom, required a body.</p><p><em>"Nyuyag ga…" </em>["This is…"] Sey'les started in Shyriiwook then changed her mind, deciding to say it in Basic. "It is messed up that we are the only two here Woshyrryagh."</p><p><em>"Oh na hua kanahay ghisharr." </em>["You can't quantify grief,"] Woshyrryagh growled cautiously.</p><p>Sey'les scowled. <em>"Yarrgh oh hua. Egh hua." </em>["Yes, you can. I can,"] she growled sternly then began quantifying grief in her ungrammatical Shyriiwook. <em>"Ga ah-ah nyrr-rargh. Egh hua milargh wyoorg ah-ah. Nughug Ga ah-ah wyoorg ah nyrr-rargh." </em>["There are two of us. I can bring seven more. Then there are nine of us."]</p><p>Woshyrryagh shook his head. <em>"Nughug <strong>wy</strong>-ga ah-ah wyoorg ah nyrr-rargh." </em>["Then there <strong>would be </strong>nine of us,"] he corrected her with subjunctive again.</p><p><em>"</em>FINE! <em>Wy-ga," </em>Sey'les snarled<em>. "Wy-ga wagh wawaa." </em>["You would be a kriff-head."]</p><p>Woshyrryagh chuckled wearily. ["Quantifying grief! Bothans are always so silly. Sillier than any other species."]</p><p>["I don't want your opinion,"] Sey'les snarled. She pulled out her datapad and began entering Wulf and Oc'nel's numbers.</p><p><em>"Wulhh? Ognel?" </em>Woshyrryagh asked.</p><p>"Yes, I am calling Wulf, he lives like one stop away and Oc'nel has a speeder."</p><p>The Wookie began whining at the idea. ["Ugh! Your place is small, there is not—"]</p><p>"—That's enough Woshyrryagh. I don't care if you are on Yarua's cabinet, I don't care if you are the Chancellor himself. You don't get to boss me around after what you pulled," Sey'les snarled in Basic. "Never. Again."</p><p>Wulf's face appeared on the left half of Sey'les screen. He was in a dark room with a blue glow from a Holoprojector. Oc'nel was on the right half and appeared to be seated in a bar, much to Sey'les's surprise.</p><p>"Hey, I was wondering if you guys could come to my place and—"</p><p>"—Yep, I'll be right over," Wulf said reassuringly and hung up. Oc'nel's face expanded to cover the screen.</p><p>"I'm a little busy ma'am," Oc'nel winced. She could see his fur swirling guiltily.</p><p>"All right," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Ensign, we should go over to the Captain's," Dub's voice said from somewhere.</p><p>"Dub?!" Sey'les gasped in shock. <em>What is Oc'nel doing hanging out with the Clones? </em></p><p>"Oh yeah, Dub is here with Fojo and I along with the other Clones. We are at 79's, it's directly across Republica Parade from the AstroBar. Lots of Clones… As you can see," Oc'nel said awkwardly. He waved the camera around taking in the dozens of drunk Clones.</p><p>Woshyrryagh sat up curiously and looked into the screen over Sey'les's shoulder. He laughed.</p><p><em>"Huh. Wyaaaaa, egh na wen-aghsho nyuyag oh wuhu wachugh."</em> ["Huh. I didn't know you had a visitor,"]Oc'nel growled with a sly grin in his own Shyriiwook. <em>"Eghhr, egh wen-aghsho." </em>["Actually, I knew,"] he said, showing some fangs.</p><p><em>"Oh wen-aghsho wuahh, glin Moha?" </em>["You knew what, tiny Bothan?"] Woshyrryagh growled cautiously.</p><p>The Clones gathered curiously around Oc'nel once he began speaking in another language. Oc'nel and the four Clones all looked through the screen at Sey'les and Woshyrryagh.</p><p>Sey'les scowled at him. <em>"Uma. Ryuyag ga nyrr." </em>["Yes. This is the one,"] Sey'les admitted.</p><p>"Why are you speaking Bothese with the Captain and that Wookiee sir?" Grath asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh Trooper, I'm not speaking Bothese," Oc'nel said. "We'll be on our way. Who wants to ride in the way back of my speeder this time? Actually… I think Wulf needs to come by."</p><p>"Yeah," Fojo's voice cut in. "There are six of us. I'd like to see Wulf's speeder anyways."</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Itoll Oc'nel</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"How do you make those sounds?" Dubs asked curiously.</p><p>Dubs and Grath rode in Oc'nel's TW-2 with Fojo, while Dub and Knot rode in Wulf's brand-new five-seater B-14. Both speeders had their new personal police lights installed and were flying in the emergency vehicle lane.</p><p>"The Wookiee 'r'-sound? Bunch your tongue back and go <em>rrrrrr</em>," Oc'nel growled.</p><p><em>"Oh aghsho-yag, nyuyag</em> Clone-n <em>nagoaghsho nyuyag </em>Sey'les <em>wagh Woshyrryagh?</em>" ["Do you think that the Clones will figure out that Sey'les is kriffing Woshyrryagh?"]Fojo asked, in a slight mix of Shyriiwook and Basic.</p><p>"Hahahaha!" Oc'nel roared with laughter. "Hell <em>naaaaahh</em>."</p><p>"So sir, you can both speak Wookieese?" Grath asked curiously.</p><p>"Yep," Oc'nel said with a cocky grin. "But this totally different way of talking the Wook-Wooks have is called 'Shyriiwook' Grath."</p><p>"Shyriiwook," Grath mumbled to himself, as if trying to decide how the name for the language tasted.</p><p>"Actually Grath, Dubs, everyone except you Clones and Wulf can speak Shyriiwook," Fojo said matter of factly. "We used to have an asshole on our team, Awerl, and he was a Wookiee so it would have been impossible to do anything if you couldn't at least understand Shyriiwook."</p><p>"The Captain though takes her Shyriiwook a lot more seriously than the rest of us," Oc'nel said with a toothy innuendo-laced Bothan grin. He straightened his face when Fojo glared at him. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't… Well, just be careful what you say. She lost someone and there's a sad Wookiee there too. I would be really sad too if I found out a friend died from a briefing."</p><p>"Yeah, Clones, be on your best behaviour," Fojo added. "Bothans bite, but Wookiees can literally rip off limbs," he said matter of factly.</p><p>Oc'nel scowled.</p><p>"Copy that sir," Grath said.</p><p>As the speeder crossed from the Federal District to CoCo Town, loud police and fire sirens drew nearer to them from behind. The Clones spun around curiously and looked through the rear window.</p><p>"Oc'nel you better—"</p><p>"I'm on it," Oc'nel said as he pulled his speeder into the rightmost corner of the emergency lane, yielding the right of way to those actually responding to an emergency. He felt his steering wheel shudder slightly from the breeze as three police speeders passed, each going at least a few hundred kilometres per hour.</p><p>In a few spots along the evening cityscape, large groups of police vehicles hovered in place. Oc'nel presumed they must be monitoring the protests below.</p><p>Since Palpatine's address, some of areas of Coruscant had received mass protests either for or against the Banking Clan. Last Oc'nel had heard, thousands of Clones from the Coruscant Guard had now been deployed to defend the Muunilinst Embassy.</p><p>"I really hope things stay calm, at least until Primeday," Fojo sighed. "I don't want to have to get called in this weekend."</p><p>"Yeah, that'll be kriffing awful," Oc'nel agreed.</p><p>"Sir," Dubs said, "I for one hope for some excitement. We've been doing nothing but sitting around. I really want to see battle."</p><p>"Clones," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "We really don't want a battle <em>here</em>. This is our home. This is your home now too."</p><p>"Still sir," Grath said, folding his arms. "I for one am getting bored of this."</p><p>Fojo sighed despondently and gave Oc'nel a worried look.</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. <em>Absolutely fantastic. These Clones may have different personalities, but they are predisposed to be bored and violent. Just great.</em></p><p>"Hey Fojo! Take a picture of that!" Oc'nel yelled, pointing forwards to a group of Lurmen standing atop an apartment. Their fur shining in the light from the sunset. Each one held a bag, no doubt full of Republic Credit Chips.</p><p>"On it," Fojo said, activating the camera on his datapad.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les directed Oc'nel and Wulf to land their speeders in the public alleyway parking around the back of her apartment. Soon, they were all in her apartment.</p><p>The Clones all had beer breath and so did Fojo. Unsurprisingly, Oc'nel did not. The four Clones, Oc'nel, and Fojo sat at Sey'les's table around the glowing funeral candles. Sey'les, Wulf, and Woshyrryagh sat on her sofa.</p><p>She could not figure out why the two Ensigns were hanging out with Clones in their spare time. With the exception of Grath and his cute haircut, to Sey'les, the Clones were all tedious and uninteresting. Even to the immature thirty-year-old Bothan, the massive chunk of knowledge and experiences the Clones were missing was painful. Hanging out with them felt like she was hanging out with children.</p><p>Nonetheless, Sey'les was glad that four more beings could show up to her sad little gathering, even if they were Clones—to the Bothan, this was a quantity of four more units of sadness to add to the mix. It made Archumagh's existence and influence more important by four more beings; even if they did not know him and probably would not have liked him. Oc'nel understood this too.</p><p>To the Woshyrryagh though, this was just Wulf and Fojo, this was baffling, but they accepted her Bothan craziness. The Clones seemed somewhat sad to see Sey'les grieving, but also annoyingly excited to meet a Wookiee.</p><p><em>"Ryuyag Klow-n ga… ga hul-n."</em> ["These Clones are… are fools,"] Woshyrryagh said sadly.</p><p>"So Sey'les, you are sure you don't want an Adumari Beer?" Wulf asked hopefully, holding a can.</p><p>"Nope Wulf, I have to stop drinking for now," Sey'les said.</p><p>Woshyrryagh took the can from one of Wulf's hands without asking, opened it with his huge fingers, and started gulping it.</p><p>Wulf scowled.</p><p>After a huge gulp, Woshyrryagh laughed. <em>"Magrighen nyrr yako Moha!"</em> ["It smells like a Bothan,"] he exclaimed, then continued chugging it, crushing the can with one hand.</p><p>"He says thank you," Sey'les lied with an awkward embarrassed wince.</p><p>"Tell him you are welcome," Wulf said with a big Ardennian smile.</p><p><em>"Oh ga wagh wawaa." </em>["You are a kriff-head,"] Sey'les growled to Woshyrryagh with a scowl on her face.</p><p>Woshyrryagh shrugged his shoulders sadly. <em>"Sharghug."</em> [Sorry,] he moaned, patting Wulf on the head.</p><p>Wulf looked terrified for a moment, then just apprehensive. He looked at Sey'les as if to ask <em>what is going on?!</em></p><p>"Woshyrryagh is sorry for being such a kriff-head Wulf," Sey'les said with a sad smile.</p><p>"Oh Woshyrryagh, you don't seem like a kriff-head to me," Wulf said matter confidently.</p><p>Woshyrryagh started laughing.</p><p>Sey'les scowled. "Trust me Wulf, he's a huge kriff-head. The kriff-headedness is so extreme that it is just not amusing," she added, glaring at the Wookiee.</p><p>Woshyrryagh growled neutrally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Woshyrryagh moaned and gargled a spontaneous eulogy. It was mostly about Archumagh's accomplishments, which, Sey'les realised, mostly amounted to not being afraid and killing things. Fojo volunteered to translate for Wulf and the Clones.</p><p>She began sobbing in earnest when Woshyrryagh recounted the time Archumagh <em>"wen-gugu Wyyyshogh," </em>["slew a Wyyyshogh."] The Bothan had no idea what type of animal that was. The fact his accomplishments were nothing more than a string of hunts and successful missions, while his companions and social circle and influence grew smaller and smaller until his death, really did make the Wookiee's life seem pathetic to the Bothan.</p><p>"Archumagh," she sighed with teary eyes.</p><p>"Well, he really sounds like a badass captain," Dubs said in an awestruck voice. "Merc captain and killed all those creatures?!"</p><p><em>"Umamahan,"</em> Woshyrryagh growled.</p><p>"Indeed," Fojo translated.</p><p>Sey'les sobbed in earnest. If it weren't for her using her own influence to get more beings to mourn Archumagh, then his memorial would have only had two beings in attendance.</p><p>"Sey'les," Oc'nel growled cautiously walking up to her. "I know it's sad that Archumagh didn't have much influence, but... well Wookiees live a long time."</p><p>"So?" Sey'les snarled through her tears.</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. He looked like he needed to do something he did not want to do. Nervously reaching forward, he hugged Sey'les. "Wookiees live a long time," he sighed patting her back. "They get most of their influence when they are hundreds of years old. Archumagh dying is sad because it would be a bit like if a Bothan who never got along with his family died at age twenty."</p><p>Sey'les hugged him back considering this for a moment.</p><p>Wulf stepped forward and hugged them both, then Woshyrryagh squeezed the trio tightly between his arms, moaning and crying.</p><p>The Clones looked at the group awkwardly. Fojo chuckled and shook his head.</p><p><em>"Eghhr?" </em>["Really?"] Sey'les asked Woshyrryagh in the middle of their hug.</p><p><em>"Eghhr wuahh?" </em>["Really what?"] Woshyrryagh asked.</p><p><em>"Nyuyag Woohiee-n wuhu inyorghanar ariwag-rugh huma narghmana." </em>["That Wookiees have more influence later in life,"] Sey'les sighed.</p><p>Woshyrryagh let go of the group. He gave a dark chuckle, mussing Sey'les's shaggy hair. <em>"Oh na wuhu iyea Moha.</em>" ["You have no idea Bothan."]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was once again filled with whining Wookiee.</p><p>["I didn't think we had to wake up early on the weekend,"] Woshyrryagh moaned in Shyriiwook.</p><p>After the spontaneous memorial, everyone but Woshyrryagh had gone home. Woshyrryagh and Sey'les went to bed fairly late.</p><p>"I am getting a call," Sey'les yawned. "Lir Sey'les speaking who—"</p><p>"—Captain, we need you at Center for Military Operations now," Dub's voice came through her line urgently. "There's a situation. The Coruscant Guard will be coming by to pick you up in twenty minutes, the Maglevs have been shut down."</p><p>Sey'les sniffed the air. It smelled like burning rubber. <em>Kriff. It smells like Antar 4.</em></p><p>"All right Dub, I'll get dressed," Sey'les said as she snapped wide awake. "KRIFF!" she snarled as the line hung up.</p><p>
  <em>"Wuahh—"</em>
</p><p><em>"—egh-rargh na wuhu mo!" </em>["We don't have time,"] Sey'les snarled then switched to Basic. "Woshyrryagh, is there any place you need to be today?"</p><p>Woshyrryagh looked so tired that he was disoriented. <em>"Wuahh? Egh righ—" </em></p><p>"—Yeah yeah, you smell smoke," Sey'les growled impatiently. "The building isn't on fire, but Coruscant isn't safe right now outside. I just got called in to work, on a weeknend, because it is an emergency. If you need to be anywhere, then this ride I have in…" Sey'les looked at her chronometer, "seventeen minutes, that'll be the last hop out of here till I come home this evening." She started putting on her black undershirt, then pulling up her green pants.</p><p>Woshyrryagh growled in a defeated voice. <em>"Ma shayl."</em> ["My house,"] he moaned.</p><p>"Your apartment in 500 Republica? You need to be there?"</p><p><em>"Uma," </em>Woshyrryagh sighed.</p><p>"All right, I'll get you dropped off there on my way to base. Now get out of bed!" Sey'les began fruitlessly pulling on the huge Wookiee. He laughed.</p><p>"This isn't kriffing funny!" she snarled, twisting his fur.</p><p>The Wookiee shrugged it off, staring up at her, blinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les left her apartment with Woshyrryagh once she heard the sound of an LAAT landing outside. She blinked as she stepped into the bright sunlight. Despite the smell, it did not look particularly smoky outside. Wulf and Fojo, both already aboard the LAAT, waved to her. There was also one Corps of Engineers officer aboard, whom she had never met.</p><p>A Clone in red and white Coruscant Guard armour stood in front of the transport holding a datapad. "Captain Sey'les! Ma'am, we are here to pick up all the officers in CoCo Town. We were only told to expect—"</p><p>"—Meet Woshyrryagh, Senator Yarua's Cabinet Minister of Foreign Affairs," Sey'les growled impatiently, gesturing to the large black-furred Wookiee. "I'm taking him with us."</p><p>"Cabinet… Senator—" the Clone began stammering.</p><p>"He's coming with us. He might not be safe in CoCo Town, Sergeant," Sey'les said sternly.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," the Clone agreed. He pulled out his datapad and scanned Sey'les's retina, then scanned Woshyrryagh's. "It all checks out. Huh, really a Wookiee cabinet at your domicile. I don't understand."</p><p>"Some of us have interesting lives," Sey'les said vaguely.</p><p>Woshyrryagh laughed in a tired morning Wookiee voice.</p><p>"If you say so, ma'am," the Clone said scratching his helmet. "Welcome aboard sir! We have two more officers to pick up, it'll be cramped but we have room for you."</p><p>"Ur oh," Worshyrryagh growled politely.</p><p>"He says thanks," Sey'les sighed. "He wants be dropped off at 500 Republica, not the Center for Military Operations."</p><p>"Very well ma'am. We will get him there right away."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Coruscant</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Their new division, located on the fourth level on the far-left side of the imposing main Naval Intelligence building, was much smaller than their old one. It had one large viewscreen on the back wall instead of three, and only two tables. They would not need more as their Corps of Engineers officers were no longer assigned a part of the division… <em>or whatever the hell it was now. </em></p>
      <p>All of the Rangers stuffed their gear into their new armoury. Tarkin paced angrily about his new office. His furnishings had yet to be moved over.</p>
      <p>Unlike the Arcology, the structures at the Republic Center for Military Operations were nearly windowless. It did not bother Sey'les when she was merely visiting the complex, but now that she was here, it did. Sey'les and Ranger Team 2 took seats at the table on the same side of the room they had back in the Arcology.</p>
      <p>"All right everyone, take a seat and listen up," Tarkin said once the Rangers had emerged from the armoury.</p>
      <p>A Holoprojector displayed the Supreme Chancellor's figure in the centre of the wooden table.</p>
      <p>"Citizens of the Republic, as you have probably witnessed for yourselves, our HoloNet security, and the security of the Republic Credit itself have been breached. I do not believe the terrorist, San Hill, when he claims these credits come from the Banking Clan, and neither should you. While we evaluate these threats, I have passed an emergency measure to freeze all currency trading over the weekend, and have passed a three-day Banking Holiday, starting this instant. Of utmost importance in this time is to maintain calm and order. To quarantine the counterfeit credits here, we will also be adding inspection stations in low orbit. All ships leaving Coruscant will be required to submit to inspection and no one will be allowed to carry Credit Chips out of Coruscant."</p>
      <p>Sey'les smiled optimistically when Palpatine ended his brief message. On top of an otherwise sad and tedious day, at least the civilian government sounded like they were on top of things.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>For the first time ever, Tarkin let everyone off early. Wulf offered Sey'les a ride back on his new speeder, but she wanted to ride the Maglev home herself. She needed time to think.</p>
      <p><em>How is it possible that the first I hear of Archumagh getting killed is from a Holovideo? </em>The question kept running through Sey'les's mind. It really did not make any sense to her.</p>
      <p>A pale gaunt human woman sat across from her and scowled. Her shirt read <strong>"EAT THE WEALTHY."</strong></p>
      <p>Sey'les scowled back. <em>Well, she does look like she might need to eat something, </em>Sey'les supposed. <em>Probably comes from the Underworld.</em></p>
      <p>"Passengers," a robotic voice said from the Maglev's intercom. "Due to protest activity at the Financial District Station, the Maglev will bypass the Financial District Station and Uscru Boulevard Station. Passengers bound for the Financial District or Uscru Boulevard are advised to disembark at Column Common Station and take local lines or walk from there."</p>
      <p><em>Sheesh, that will be a five click walk for them</em>, Sey'les thought.</p>
      <p>Unsurprisingly, the woman in front of Sey'les got off at Column Common Station. To the Bothan, that human looked like the trouble-making type.</p>
      <p>As the Maglev took a detour on a different line, bypassing Financial District Station and Uscru Boulevard Station, Sey'les looked out the window curiously. Whatever protest was going on in the Financial District was too obscured by the distance and hulking buildings for her to see.</p>
      <p>Sey'les got off at her stop, walked out of the station onto the travellator. As she crossed the boulevard between the Maglev station and her apartment, she saw a figure who would certainly get in the way of alone time, but one who had some serious explaining to do: Woshyrryagh.</p>
      <p>The black-furred Wookiee sat despondently on the front steps to her apartment complex. <em>I thought he was going to catch a transport back to Kashyyyk</em>, Sey'les thought. Angry tears began flooding her eyes the closer she got as she came to the realisation that Woshyrryagh must have known.</p>
      <p>He stood up with hunched sad shoulders, still a meter taller than the Bothan. <em>"Sheylesh,</em>" he moaned, pronouncing her name the only way he could. New tears began forming in his yellow eyes. He held out his arms expecting a hug.</p>
      <p>With tears in her eyes, Sey'les snarled in Basic and Shyriiwook, "<em>OH WEN-AGHSHO!</em> YOU KNEW!" She could not decide whether she wanted to whack the Wookiee with her backpack, kick the Wookiee in the crotch, bite his arm off, shove him off a ledge into the Underworld, or hug him back.</p>
      <p>A group of humans passing by stopped and stared.</p>
      <p>Sey'les decided to do the least violent alternative but did it angrily. She snarled in fury as she hugged the Wookiee. <em>"Oh wen-aghsho nyuyag oo inyorgh magugu."</em> [You knew that your friend dead,] she sobbed in her ungrammatical Shyriiwook. She pulled his fur angrily as she hugged him. [You knew yesterday! Your friend dead!] she snarled.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh hugged her back gently, sobbing. "<em>Uma</em>,"he sighed, chuckling slightly as he cried.</p>
      <p><em>"Wuahh ga mahumur?!" </em>[What is so funny?!]</p>
      <p><em>"Oo Shyriiwook." </em>[Your Shyriiwook,] Woshyrryagh laughed and cried at the same time.</p>
      <p><em>"Oh wen-aghsho eshria. </em>You knew yesterday. You knew!<em>" </em>Sey'les repeatedin a stammering gasp mixing Basic and Shyriiwook, then she switched to Basic. "You knew yesterday that Archumagh died. Rather than telling me. You hid it and we kriffed!" she screamed in anguish, continuing her angry hug. "We just kriffed!"</p>
      <p>Some of the onlookers gasped in shock.</p>
      <p>Sey'les turned around and saw a brick on the ground. Stooping down, she picked it up and attempted to throw it at the onlookers. It landed on the ground two meters in front of them.</p>
      <p>"You bitch!" a human male nearest to the brick yelled angrily from the crowd. "Just cuz you're in uniform doesn't mean you can just chuck things at us! You may be in green, but I'm not scared of you Bothan!"</p>
      <p>Two Grans stopped walking and joined the onlookers.</p>
      <p>"Yeah!" a jeering Gran female agreed. "You can't just throw things in public!"</p>
      <p>The humans and Grans seemed to all be in agreement that throwing bricks was a major faux pas and that the tiny sobbing snarling Bothan was, indeed, not scary. They started closing in on her, anger on their faces.</p>
      <p>"I say we make a citizen's arrest!" one of them yelled.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh stepped forward and pulled Sey'les back. He roared so loudly that it echoed off the walls on the other side of the boulevard a hundred meters away. The onlookers screamed. Some of them ran, braver ones cautiously walked away covering their ears.</p>
      <p>There was silence for about thirty seconds as the Bothan and Wookiee stared at the retreating crowds.</p>
      <p>"KRIFFING FURBALLS! SAVAGES!" a posh Coruscanti accent yelled.</p>
      <p>"UNCIVILISED BITCH!" one of the Grans yelled back at them from a safe distance, flashing a rude hand gesture.</p>
      <p>Once they had some privacy on the wide boulevard, Woshyrryagh turned back to Sey'les and hugged her again tightly. [I am sorry. I did not think I could deal with your Bothan crying,] he explained in Shyriiwook.</p>
      <p>"<em>Ma Mamohan miyag-ana!" </em>[My Bothan Crying!] Sey'les tugged his fur angrily again, snarling angrily.</p>
      <p><em>"Uma." </em>[Yes,] Woshyrryagh admitted. <em>"Oo Mamohan miyag-ana." </em>[Your Bothan crying,] he repeated like it was a basic fact of life.</p>
      <p><em>"Oh ga wagh wawaa." </em>[You are a kriff-head,] Sey'les whispered. "<em>Yako wagh wawaa." </em>[Such a kriff-head,] she yelled in disgust. She again shaking her head. Her tears were now lighter. "Woshyrryagh, you are such an asshole! This is… totally not rogue. Completely unbelievable!" she stammered in basic. "I can't believe that you just had sex and didn't tell me Archumagh died! I would have never done that to you. I would have never done that to anyone!"</p>
      <p>[I know,] Woshyrryagh admitted, holding his teary head in shame.</p>
      <p>"Ugh! I am not letting you off the hook this easy. Our friend is dead. We are going to grieve," she said sternly. "He may have been an asshole, but he deserves better than you just dropping down to Coruscant, giving me a clip of his death, and then you just jumping back to Kashyyyk. Kriff."</p>
      <p>[I brought tea and funeral candles,] Woshyrryagh moaned optimistically sniffling his nose. He pulled a wooden box of some of Sey'les's favourite Wroshyr Tea leaves out of his bag.</p>
      <p>"You knew I was going to let you in! I didn't even know I was!" Sey'les gasped. "You knew I wasn't just going to kick you off the ledge into the Underworld or something. How?"</p>
      <p>[You are not capable of kicking me off a ledge little Bothan,] the Wookiee growled in Shyriiwook as he gave Sey'les a quizzical look, folding his arms.</p>
      <p>Sey'les scowled, then straightened her face and looked into the facial recognition droid's camera.</p>
      <p>"Facial pattern not recognised," the droid said.</p>
      <p>"Ugh!" Sey'les growled, wiping her tears on her green uniform sleeve. She looked at the droid again.</p>
      <p>"Facial pattern not recognised, waiting for voice recognition."</p>
      <p>"I am Lir Sey'les," the Bothan said impatiently.</p>
      <p>"Voice recognition confirmed. Welcome home, Lir Sey'les."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Kriff it! This is too depressing," Sey'les yelled in exasperation.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh and Sey'les now snuggled on her couch, looking at the funeral candles burning on her tiny table.</p>
      <p>[Archumagh died Sey'les,] Woshyrryagh sighed, petting the Bothan gently as if afraid she might spontaneously combust without constant attention.</p>
      <p><em>"Egh aghsho nyuyag." </em>[I know that,] Sey'les growled impatiently. She laid her head back on Woshyrryagh's chest. [There isn't a funeral for Archumagh on Kashyyyk?] Sey'les growled sadly.</p>
      <p><em>"Na," </em>Woshyrryagh sighed. [Even if they wanted to have a funeral, Murkhana did not give us his body.]</p>
      <p>While Sey'les had never been to Kashyyyk, she did know that Wookiee funerals, as a matter of custom, required a body.</p>
      <p><em>"Nyuyag ga…" </em>[This is…] Sey'les started in Shyriiwook then changed her mind, deciding to say it in Basic. "It is messed up that we are the only two here Woshyrryagh."</p>
      <p><em>"Oh na hua kanahay ghisharr." </em>[You can't quantify grief,] Woshyrryagh growled cautiously.</p>
      <p>Sey'les scowled. <em>"Yarrgh oh hua. Egh hua." </em>[Yes, you can. I can,] she growled sternly then began quantifying grief in her ungrammatical Shyriiwook. <em>"Ga ah-ah nyrr-rargh. Egh hua milargh wyoorg ah-ah. Nughug Ga ah-ah wyoorg ah nyrr-rargh." </em>[There are two of us. I can bring seven more. Then there are nine of us.]</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh shook his head. <em>"Nughug <strong>wy</strong>-ga ah-ah wyoorg ah nyrr-rargh." </em>[Then there <strong>would be </strong>nine of us,] he corrected her with subjunctive again.</p>
      <p><em>"</em>FINE! <em>Wy-ga," </em>Sey'les snarled<em>. "Wy-ga wagh wawaa." </em>[You would be a kriff-head.]</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh chuckled wearily. [Quantifying grief! Bothans are always so silly. Sillier than any other species.]</p>
      <p>[I don't want your opinion,] Sey'les snarled. She pulled out her datapad and began entering Wulf and Oc'nel's numbers.</p>
      <p><em>"Wulhh? Ognel?" </em>Woshyrryagh asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I am calling Wulf, he lives like one stop away and Oc'nel has a speeder."</p>
      <p>The Wookie began whining at the idea. [Ugh! Your place is small, there is not—]</p>
      <p>"—That's enough Woshyrryagh. I don't care if you are on Yarua's cabinet, I don't care if you are the Chancellor himself. You don't get to boss me around after what you pulled," Sey'les snarled in Basic. "Never. Again."</p>
      <p>Wulf's face appeared on the left half of Sey'les screen. He was in a dark room with a blue glow from a Holoprojector. Oc'nel was on the right half and appeared to be seated in a bar, much to Sey'les's surprise.</p>
      <p>"Hey, I was wondering if you guys could come to my place and—"</p>
      <p>"—Yep, I'll be right over," Wulf said reassuringly and hung up. Oc'nel's face expanded to cover the screen.</p>
      <p>"I'm a little busy ma'am," Oc'nel winced. She could see his fur swirling guiltily.</p>
      <p>"All right," Sey'les sighed.</p>
      <p>"Ensign, we should go over to the Captain's," Dub's voice said from somewhere.</p>
      <p>"Dub?!" Sey'les gasped in shock. <em>What is Oc'nel doing hanging out with the Clones? </em></p>
      <p>"Oh yeah, Dub is here with Fojo and I along with the other Clones. We are at 79's, it's directly across Republica Parade from the AstroBar. Lots of Clones… As you can see," Oc'nel said awkwardly. He waved the camera around taking in the dozens of drunk Clones.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh sat up curiously and looked into the screen over Sey'les's shoulder. He laughed.</p>
      <p><em>"Huh. Wyaaaaa, egh na wen-aghsho nyuyag oh wuhu wachugh."</em> [Huh. I didn't know you had a visitor,]Oc'nel growled with a sly grin in his own Shyriiwook. <em>"Eghhr, egh wen-aghsho." </em>[Actually, I knew,] he said, showing some fangs.</p>
      <p><em>"Oh wen-aghsho wuahh, glin Moha?" </em>[You knew what, tiny Bothan?] Woshyrryagh growled cautiously.</p>
      <p>The Clones gathered curiously around Oc'nel once he began speaking in another language. Oc'nel and the four Clones all looked through the screen at Sey'les and Woshyrryagh.</p>
      <p>Sey'les scowled at him. <em>"Uma. Ryuyag ga nyrr." </em>[Yes. This is the one,] Sey'les admitted.</p>
      <p>"Why are you speaking Bothese with the Captain and that Wookiee sir?" Grath asked suspiciously.</p>
      <p>"Oh Trooper, I'm not speaking Bothese," Oc'nel said. "We'll be on our way. Who wants to ride in the way back of my speeder this time? Actually… I think Wulf needs to come by."</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Fojo's voice cut in. "There are six of us. I'd like to see Wulf's speeder anyways."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Itoll Oc'nel</p>
      <p>"How do you make those sounds?" Dubs asked curiously.</p>
      <p>Dubs and Grath rode in Oc'nel's TW-2 with Fojo, while Dub and Knot rode in Wulf's brand-new five-seater B-14. Both speeders had their new personal police lights installed and were flying in the emergency vehicle lane.</p>
      <p>"The Wookiee 'r'-sound? Bunch your tongue back and go <em>rrrrrr</em>," Oc'nel growled.</p>
      <p><em>"Oh aghsho-yag, nyuyag</em> Clone-n <em>nagoaghsho nyuyag </em>Sey'les <em>wagh Woshyrryagh?</em>" [Do you think that the Clones will figure out that Sey'les is kriffing Woshyrryagh?] Fojo asked, in a slight mix of Shyriiwook and Basic.</p>
      <p>"Hahahaha!" Oc'nel roared with laughter. "Hell <em>naaaaahh</em>."</p>
      <p>"So sir, you can both speak Wookieese?" Grath asked curiously.</p>
      <p>"Yep," Oc'nel said with a cocky grin. "But this totally different way of talking the Wook-Wooks have is called 'Shyriiwook' Grath."</p>
      <p>"Shyriiwook," Grath mumbled to himself, as if trying to decide how the name for the language tasted.</p>
      <p>"Actually Grath, Dubs, everyone except you Clones and Wulf can speak Shyriiwook," Fojo said matter of factly. "We used to have an asshole on our team, Awerl, and he was a Wookiee so it would have been impossible to do anything if you couldn't at least understand Shyriiwook."</p>
      <p>"The Captain though takes her Shyriiwook a lot more seriously than the rest of us," Oc'nel said with a toothy innuendo-laced Bothan grin. He straightened his face when Fojo glared at him. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't… Well, just be careful what you say. She lost someone and there's a sad Wookiee there too. I would be really sad too if I found out a friend died from a briefing."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, Clones, be on your best behaviour," Fojo added. "Bothans bite, but Wookiees can literally rip off limbs," he said matter of factly.</p>
      <p>Oc'nel scowled.</p>
      <p>"Copy that sir," Grath said.</p>
      <p>As the speeder crossed from the Federal District to CoCo Town, loud police and fire sirens drew nearer to them from behind. The Clones spun around curiously and looked through the rear window.</p>
      <p>"Oc'nel you better—"</p>
      <p>"I'm on it," Oc'nel said as he pulled his speeder into the rightmost corner of the emergency lane, yielding the right of way to those actually responding to an emergency. He felt his steering wheel shudder slightly from the breeze as three police speeders passed, each going at least a few hundred kilometres per hour.</p>
      <p>In a few spots along the evening cityscape, large groups of police vehicles hovered in place. Oc'nel presumed they must be monitoring the protests below.</p>
      <p>Since Palpatine's address, some of areas of Coruscant had received mass protests either for or against the Banking Clan. Last Oc'nel had heard, thousands of Clones from the Coruscant Guard had now been deployed to defend the Muunilinst Embassy.</p>
      <p>"I really hope things stay calm, at least until Primeday," Fojo sighed. "I don't want to have to get called in this weekend."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, that'll be kriffing awful," Oc'nel agreed.</p>
      <p>"Sir," Dubs said, "I for one hope for some excitement. We've been doing nothing but sitting around. I really want to see battle."</p>
      <p>"Clones," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "We really don't want a battle <em>here</em>. This is our home. This is your home now too."</p>
      <p>"Still sir," Grath said, folding his arms. "I for one am getting bored of this."</p>
      <p>Fojo sighed despondently and gave Oc'nel a worried look.</p>
      <p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. <em>Absolutely fantastic. These Clones may have different personalities, but they are predisposed to be bored and violent. Just great.</em></p>
      <p>"Hey Fojo! Take a picture of that!" Oc'nel yelled, pointing forwards to a group of Lurmen standing atop an apartment. Their fur shining in the light from the sunset. Each one held a bag, no doubt full of Republic Credit Chips.</p>
      <p>"On it," Fojo said, activating the camera on his datapad.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Lir Sey'les</p>
      <p>Sey'les directed Oc'nel and Wulf to land their speeders in the public alleyway parking around the back of her apartment. Soon, they were all in her apartment.</p>
      <p>The Clones all had beer breath and so did Fojo. Unsurprisingly, Oc'nel did not. The four Clones, Oc'nel, and Fojo sat at Sey'les's table around the glowing funeral candles. Sey'les, Wulf, and Woshyrryagh sat on her sofa.</p>
      <p>She could not figure out why the two Ensigns were hanging out with Clones in their spare time. With the exception of Grath and his cute haircut, to Sey'les, the Clones were all tedious and uninteresting. Even to the immature thirty-year-old Bothan, the massive chunk of knowledge and experiences the Clones were missing was painful. Hanging out with them felt like she was hanging out with children.</p>
      <p>Nonetheless, Sey'les was glad that four more beings could show up to her sad little gathering, even if they were Clones—to the Bothan, this was a quantity of four more units of sadness to add to the mix. It made Archumagh's existence and influence more important by four more beings; even if they did not know him and probably would not have liked him. Oc'nel understood this too.</p>
      <p>To the Woshyrryagh though, this was just Wulf and Fojo, this was baffling, but they accepted her Bothan craziness. The Clones seemed somewhat sad to see Sey'les grieving, but also annoyingly excited to meet a Wookiee.</p>
      <p><em>"Ryuyag Klow-n ga… ga hul-n."</em> [These Clones are… are fools,] Woshyrryagh said sadly.</p>
      <p>"So Sey'les, you are sure you don't want an Adumari Beer?" Wulf asked hopefully, holding a can.</p>
      <p>"Nope Wulf, I have to stop drinking for now," Sey'les said.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh took the can from one of Wulf's hands without asking, opened it with his huge fingers, and started gulping it.</p>
      <p>Wulf scowled.</p>
      <p>After a huge gulp, Woshyrryagh laughed. <em>"Magrighen nyrr yako Moha!"</em> [It smells like a Bothan,] he exclaimed, then continued chugging it, crushing the can with one hand.</p>
      <p>"He says thank you," Sey'les lied with an awkward embarrassed wince.</p>
      <p>"Tell him you are welcome," Wulf said with a big Ardennian smile.</p>
      <p><em>"Oh ga wagh wawaa." </em>[You are a kriff-head,] Sey'les growled to Woshyrryagh with a scowl on her face.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh shrugged his shoulders sadly. <em>"Sharghug."</em> [Sorry,] he moaned, patting Wulf on the head.</p>
      <p>Wulf looked terrified for a moment, then just apprehensive. He looked at Sey'les as if to ask <em>what is going on?!</em></p>
      <p>"Woshyrryagh is sorry for being such a kriff-head Wulf," Sey'les said with a sad smile.</p>
      <p>"Oh Woshyrryagh, you don't seem like a kriff-head to me," Wulf said matter confidently.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh started laughing.</p>
      <p>Sey'les scowled. "Trust me Wulf, he's a huge kriff-head. The kriff-headedness is so extreme that it is just not amusing," she added, glaring at the Wookiee.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh growled neutrally.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>An hour later, Woshyrryagh moaned and gargled a spontaneous eulogy. It was mostly about Archumagh's accomplishments, which, Sey'les realised, mostly amounted to not being afraid and killing things. Fojo volunteered to translate for Wulf and the Clones.</p>
      <p>She began sobbing in earnest when Woshyrryagh recounted the time Archumagh <em>"wen-gugu Wyyyshogh," </em>[slew a Wyyyshogh.] The Bothan had no idea what type of animal that was. The fact his accomplishments were nothing more than a string of hunts and successful missions, while his companions and social circle and influence grew smaller and smaller until his death, really did make the Wookiee's life seem pathetic to the Bothan.</p>
      <p>"Archumagh," she sighed with teary eyes.</p>
      <p>"Well, he really sounds like a badass captain," Dubs said in an awestruck voice. "Merc captain and killed all those creatures?!"</p>
      <p><em>"Umamahan,"</em> Woshyrryagh growled.</p>
      <p>"Indeed," Fojo translated.</p>
      <p>Sey'les sobbed in earnest. If it weren't for her using her own influence to get more beings to mourn Archumagh, then his memorial would have only had two beings in attendance.</p>
      <p>"Sey'les," Oc'nel growled cautiously walking up to her. "I know it's sad that Archumagh didn't have much influence, but... well Wookiees live a long time."</p>
      <p>"So?" Sey'les snarled through her tears.</p>
      <p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. He looked like he needed to do something he did not want to do. Nervously reaching forward, he hugged Sey'les. "Wookiees live a long time," he sighed patting her back. "They get most of their influence when they are hundreds of years old. Archumagh dying is sad because it would be a bit like if a Bothan who never got along with his family died at age twenty."</p>
      <p>Sey'les hugged him back considering this for a moment.</p>
      <p>Wulf stepped forward and hugged them both, then Woshyrryagh squeezed the trio tightly between his arms, moaning and crying.</p>
      <p>The Clones looked at the group awkwardly. Fojo chuckled and shook his head.</p>
      <p><em>"Eghhr?" </em>[Really?] Sey'les asked Woshyrryagh in the middle of their hug.</p>
      <p><em>"Eghhr wuahh?" </em>[Really what?] Woshyrryagh asked.</p>
      <p><em>"Nyuyag Woohiee-n wuhu inyorghanar ariwag-rugh huma narghmana." </em>[That Wookiees have more influence later in life,] Sey'les sighed.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh let go of the group. He gave a dark chuckle, mussing Sey'les's shaggy hair. <em>"Oh na wuhu iyea Moha.</em>" [You have no idea Bothan.]</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The next morning was once again filled with whining Wookiee.</p>
      <p>[I didn't think we had to wake up early on the weekend,] Woshyrryagh moaned in Shyriiwook.</p>
      <p>After the spontaneous memorial, everyone but Woshyrryagh had gone home. Woshyrryagh and Sey'les went to bed fairly late.</p>
      <p>"I am getting a call," Sey'les yawned. "Lir Sey'les speaking who—"</p>
      <p>"—Captain, we need you at Center for Military Operations now," Dub's voice came through her line urgently. "There's a situation. The Coruscant Guard will be coming by to pick you up in twenty minutes, the Maglevs have been shut down."</p>
      <p>Sey'les sniffed the air. It smelled like burning rubber. <em>Kriff. It smells like Antar 4.</em></p>
      <p>"All right Dub, I'll get dressed," Sey'les said as she snapped wide awake. "KRIFF!" she snarled as the line hung up.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Wuahh—"</em>
      </p>
      <p><em>"—egh-rargh na wuhu mo!" </em>[We don't have time,] Sey'les snarled then switched to Basic. "Woshyrryagh, is there any place you need to be today?"</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh looked so tired that he was disoriented. <em>"Wuahh? Egh righ—" </em></p>
      <p>"—Yeah yeah, you smell smoke," Sey'les growled impatiently. "The building isn't on fire, but Coruscant isn't safe right now outside. I just got called in to work, on a weeknend, because it is an emergency. If you need to be anywhere, then this ride I have in…" Sey'les looked at her chronometer, "seventeen minutes, that'll be the last hop out of here till I come home this evening." She started putting on her black undershirt, then pulling up her green pants.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh growled in a defeated voice. <em>"Ma shayl."</em> [My house,] he moaned.</p>
      <p>"Your apartment in 500 Republica? You need to be there?"</p>
      <p><em>"Uma," </em>Woshyrryagh sighed.</p>
      <p>"All right, I'll get you dropped off there on my way to base. Now get out of bed!" Sey'les began fruitlessly pulling on the huge Wookiee. He laughed.</p>
      <p>"This isn't kriffing funny!" she snarled, twisting his fur.</p>
      <p>The Wookiee shrugged it off, staring up at her, blinking.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sey'les left her apartment with Woshyrryagh once she heard the sound of an LAAT landing outside. She blinked as she stepped into the bright sunlight. Despite the smell, it did not look particularly smoky outside. Wulf and Fojo, both already aboard the LAAT, waved to her. There was also one Corps of Engineers officer aboard, whom she had never met.</p>
      <p>A Clone in red and white Coruscant Guard armour stood in front of the transport holding a datapad. "Captain Sey'les! Ma'am, we are here to pick up all the officers in CoCo Town. We were only told to expect—"</p>
      <p>"—Meet Woshyrryagh, Senator Yarua's Cabinet Minister of Foreign Affairs," Sey'les growled impatiently, gesturing to the large black-furred Wookiee. "I'm taking him with us."</p>
      <p>"Cabinet… Senator—" the Clone began stammering.</p>
      <p>"He's coming with us. He might not be safe in CoCo Town, Sergeant," Sey'les said sternly.</p>
      <p>"Yes ma'am," the Clone agreed. He pulled out his datapad and scanned Sey'les's retina, then scanned Woshyrryagh's. "It all checks out. Huh, really a Wookiee cabinet at your domicile. I don't understand."</p>
      <p>"Some of us have interesting lives," Sey'les said vaguely.</p>
      <p>Woshyrryagh laughed in a tired morning Wookiee voice.</p>
      <p>"If you say so, ma'am," the Clone said scratching his helmet. "Welcome aboard sir! We have two more officers to pick up, it'll be cramped but we have room for you."</p>
      <p>"Ur oh," Worshyrryagh growled politely.</p>
      <p>"He says thanks," Sey'les sighed. "He wants be dropped off at 500 Republica, not the Center for Military Operations."</p>
      <p>"Very well ma'am. We will get him there right away."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my working version of Shyriiwook, the Wookiees count in a base-2/4 system:</p><p>1 ah<br/>2 ah ah<br/>3 a-oo-ah<br/>4 wyoorg (canon authors explored it up to 4)<br/>5 wyoorg ah<br/>6 wyoorg ah ah<br/>7 wyoorg a-oo-ah<br/>8 ah ah wyoorg<br/>9 ah ah wyoorg ah<br/>10 ah ah wyoorg ah ah<br/>11 ah ah wyoorg a-oo-ah<br/>12 a-oo-ah wyoorg<br/>13 a-oo-ah wyoorg ah<br/>14 a-oo-ah wyoorg ah ah<br/>15 a-oo-ah wyoorg a-oo-ah<br/>16 wyoorg wyoorg<br/>17 wyoorg wyoorg ah<br/>18 wyoorg wyoorg ah ah<br/>19 wyoorg wyoorg a-oo-ah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoke billowed out of the Underworld Portal between Central District and Federal District. Every few seconds, a speeder would emerge from the smoke and merge into traffic as if everything else were normal.</p><p>"Shtak," Oc'nel muttered to himself under his breath.</p><p>His TW-2 sped through the busy emergency lane. He was tailgating an LAAT that had picked up essential personnel from Central District and was now ferrying them to the Center for Military Operations.</p><p>For the first time the Bothan could remember, lines of ships were stretched vertically all the way from the skyline to the clouds. Many ships were trying to leave Coruscant but the inspections in orbit were creating huge traffic jams. Ships without repulsorlifts were instructed to fire their thrusters into low orbit and wait for inspection, everyone else was floating in lines. At this point, the lines would certainly last longer than a day.</p><p>Oc'nel steered his TW-2 to the far-right side of the emergency lane and the LAAT in front drifted to the right as well. A Coruscant police speeder passed them, zipping by at nearly the speed of sound.</p><p>His datapad began buzzing. He pressed the answer button.</p><p>"Itoll Oc'nel here—"</p><p>"Ensign Oc'nel. Where are you?" a Clone's voice asked impatiently. "We are landed at number 761 and—"</p><p>"Oh! I am flying. Currently in the emergency lane," Oc'nel stammered, his fur swirling guiltily. <em>Damn. I didn't know—</em></p><p>"—You were told to wait for us to pick you up Ensign."</p><p>"My apologies," Oc'nel sighed. "I will probably be on base before you are."</p><p>"Very well Ensign," the Clone said impatiently and hung up.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>"Next time you are ordered to wait for collection, you wait for collection Ensign."</p><p>"Yes Governor," Oc'nel stammered nervously. "It won't happen again."</p><p>In the formation area in front of the Naval Intelligence building, thousands of Clones from Coruscant Guard and hundreds of Republic Naval personnel were assembled. Some of them stared in Oc'nel and Tarkin's direction, a few staring disapprovingly with their arms folded. News of the Bothan's unexpected mode of transport has spread fast.</p><p>Sey'les and Wulf glared at him angrily as if he had created a huge embarrassment for everyone. Fojo and Dub looked amused.</p><p>"In case you have not figured it out yet, we have a situation," Tarkin said in a testy voice.</p><p>"What precisely is the situation Governor?" Sey'les asked pointedly.</p><p>Something bonked the top of Oc'nel's helmet. In the crowd, a few Naval officers in other groups who were not yet wearing helmets screamed in pain. Another credit chip landed squarely on top of Oc'nel's snout and he yelped in pain.</p><p>Something bonked the top of Oc'nel's helmet. In the crowd, a few Naval officers in other groups who were not yet wearing helmets screamed in pain. Another credit chip landed squarely on top of Oc'nel's snout and he yelped in pain.</p><p>Covering his snout defensively under his arms, Oc'nel cringed in terror. When the rain of metal stopped, he looked up as a Coruscant police speeder flew by chasing a grey speeder—a speeder that, no doubt, was full of Lurmen who had the audacity to drop credit chips in restricted airspace.</p><p>"We are not going to deposit these chips into our bank accounts now, are we?" Tarkin said icily to Ranger Teams 1 and 2, while kicking a cluster of credit chips.</p><p>"No Governor!" Oc'nel and all of the other Rangers yelled. The Clones all remained silent. Oc'nel imagined they must be smirking under their helmets in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Oc'nel had predicted, things were falling apart.</p><p>Yesterday evening, someone in the Column District, directly underneath the Senate Building and Jedi Temple, bombed a group of protesters against the Banking Clan. On level 4139, a mob beat two Coruscant Guard Clones to death and chased the rest of the squad out when they attempted to block access to a banking terminal.</p><p>This morning a group of Lurmen insurgents—<em>apparently those exist now</em>—fleeing the Coruscant Guard, set fire to the junkyards of level 1782 to cover their escape. The Coruscant Guard lost two LAATs and twenty Clones in the chaos.</p><p>In much of the Underworld, the environmental controls could not catch up to the sheer volume of smoke. Residents were instructed to move to higher levels and all counterinsurgency operations below level 2,100 had ground to a halt. The Coruscant Guard was now too busy evacuating residents to continue chasing the Lurmen.</p><p>Credit chips had fallen across more than a dozen districts of Coruscant and somehow, the Coruscant police had only managed to apprehend a few perpetrators.</p><p>Oc'nel raised his hand awkwardly as they stood around Tarkin, listening to his briefing of the situation.</p><p>"Yes Ensign?" Tarkin asked impatiently.</p><p>"Governor, I do have one contact in the Lurmen community it might—"</p><p>"—What? What do you mean you have a contact?"</p><p>"Well sir, I know one Lurmen named Travi who makes burritos."</p><p>"Know her? Burritos?" Tarkin asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"They are a Lurmen dish Governor," Oc'nel said. "I think—"</p><p>"—Do the Lurmen trust you?" Tarkin interrupted.</p><p>"I think so Governor."</p><p>"Ensign, wait here one moment." Tarkin walked away from the Rangers and over to a group of Coruscant Guard Clones.</p><p>"Oc'nel," Sey'les hissed angrily. "Why didn't you tell us before?!"</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, I was going to yesterday but then you well… You didn't want me talking to Tarkin," Oc'nel winced.</p><p>"This is crazy Oc'nel! I can't—"</p><p>"—Ensign," Tarkin returned with a group of eight Coruscant Guard Clones. "I am assigning second squad to you."</p><p>"Understood sir," Oc'nel said with a toothy smile. "What will our objective be?"</p><p>"To find as much intelligence from your contacts in the Lurmen community," Tarkin said simply. "I want you to find out what the Lurmen—the ones who aren't shooting at us—what those Lurmen know."</p><p>"All right, I will do my best Governor," Oc'nel said and stood there waiting to hear the rest of Tarkin's briefing.</p><p>"Dismissed Ensign, take your Clones and brief them!" Tarkin huffed impatiently.</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Oc'nel stammered. "All right Clones, follow me," he said, leading the Clones away from Ranger Teams 1 and 2.</p><p>"Sir," one of the Clones said pointing the opposite direction, "our LAAT is right over there."</p><p>"Okay, let's debrief over there then," Oc'nel said now following the Clones to their LAAT. After they arrived, Oc'nel stepped inside. "I am not going to have more credit chips falling on my snout, Troopers, come inside."</p><p>The Clones stepped inside and cautiously formed a half-circle in front of the shorter Bothan. "So, I am Ensign Oc'nel. We are going to be flying to the Phare Mall where I know some Lurmen. We are—" he stopped talking. The Bothan found the fact he could not make out any of the humans' facial expressions deeply disconcerting. They could be leering at him under their helmets. They could be smirking in amusement. They could be doing anything.</p><p>Oc'nel undid his helmet strap and took his green helmet off. "Everyone, take your helmets off please. I want to see your faces."</p><p>"But sir, we are Clones and—" one of the Clones protested.</p><p>"Take your helmet off Sergeant," Oc'nel growled impatiently.</p><p>"All right, you heard the Ensign," the Sergeant said taking his helmet off. The other Clones reluctantly copied him. As with the Clones assigned to Ranger Team 2, these Clones all wore different haircuts but were otherwise identical. Two of the Clones wore extremely curious expressions, including the Sergeant, probably meeting their first Bothan.</p><p>"I was saying, I am Ensign Oc'nel. Now that we can all see each other's faces, do you have questions about me before I begin?"</p><p>"Have you ever been in combat before sir?" the Sergeant asked curiously.</p><p>"Yep," Oc'nel replied with a shrug. "I've even lost an eye. This one is cybernetic."</p><p>"What species are you sir?" a Clone Corporal asked.</p><p>"Bothan," Oc'nel replied simply. "Any more questions?"</p><p>No one else raised a hand.</p><p>"Good, so the way I am going to conduct this mission is simple. We are going to meet some Lurmen I know, I will buy you all food from them—"</p><p>"—but sir, we already had breakfast!"</p><p>"Yes Trooper," Oc'nel sighed. "The point isn't to eat. The Lurmen will be more willing to talk, I expect, if we act like paying customers."</p><p>"Sir, my men and I are trained in the best interrogation tactics," the Sergeant said in a proud voice. "We can—"</p><p>"—Nope," Oc'nel said with a casual dismissive shrug. "That is not how we are doing things right now Sergeant. We will carry our blasters just in case, but I want you all wearing your patrol caps, not helmets and I won't be wearing a helmet either."</p><p>"I think this is a major risk sir," one of the Troopers interjected. "We might get shot—"</p><p>"—Trooper, we are flying to my house. These Lurmen work below where I live in a shopping centre. I would not be conducting this mission this way if I thought it were hostile territory. We are on Coruscant, not on an enemy planet. We are <em>not</em> in hostile territory, is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir," the Trooper replied in a disappointed sigh.</p><p>"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" the Bothan snarled, copying how Sey'les gets everyone's attention.</p><p>"Yes sir!" the Clones all yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Lir Sey'les</p><p>"Governor, I really am worried about Oc'nel," Dub said to Tarkin in a concerned voice.</p><p>Tarkin and both Ranger Teams were standing in an LAAT, holding the hand grips.</p><p>Sey'les's fur had been swirling nervously for the last ten minutes. She hung her head sadly, and her gut felt tight. She was afraid that Tarkin was going to promote Oc'nel over her; that giving Oc'nel his own assignment was part of Tarkin's convoluted scheme.</p><p>"Governor, I agree," Sey'les growled.</p><p>Tarkin smirked at her as if reading her mind and shook his head with an angry sigh. <em>No Captain, I don't have time for Bothan drama right now. Shut the hell up.</em> "Lieutenant Dub, what is your objection?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Well Governor, I mean this in the nicest possible way. While I respect Oc'nel as a soldier, he is not the brightest," Dub paused and clenched his jaw nervously. "These Bothans, no offence Captain I really respect you ma'am," he sighed clearly not sure how to word his objection. "The Bothans don't seem to be the most… well, clever. Especially Oc'nel, that is. Oc'nel is the dumbest being I have ever met in my life."</p><p>Sey'les's jaw dropped in shock. Dub said something so wrong about Oc'nel and Bothans that it didn't even offend her. It was so wrong—like toddlers worrying about Jogan fruit growing in their stomachs because they ate a seed.</p><p>Tarkin smirked smugly, almost hungrily, as if Dub's stupidity was delicious. The fact the Clone said something so stupid clearly stoked Tarkin's ego. "Lieutenant, what would give you that impression?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>"Sir, he did not seem to know what an Acclamator was. Oc'nel was very confused—"</p><p>"—Lieutenant," Tarkin sighed. "Lieutenant you are mistaken. Oc'nel was a Judicial cadet nine years ago. He was on his first Acclamator around the day you were born Dub."</p><p>Sey'les lifted her head curiously. Fojo turned to Tarkin, his antennae raising higher, Wulf's jaw dropped and so did Seeger's. Jassk gasped in shock.</p><p>"Be—before they were born?!" Sey'les stammered, completely stupified. "Sorry Governor, I don't understand."</p><p>Tarkin sighed. "This batch of Clones is about nine years old Sey'les. The ones who were sent to Geonosis are ten years old."</p><p>"What?!" Sey'les gasped. "Governor, they look like they are adults."</p><p>"We have had our growth accelerated," Dub said proudly. "It is true, we are all a lot younger than we look."</p><p>"Yeah Captain, don't worry about us," Grath said. "We have plenty of genetic enhancements."</p><p><em>Well, that's just kriffed</em>, Sey'les thought to herself. <em>They are children. Human children in adult bodies.</em>She suddenly felt like she might panic. Taking a deep cautious breath into her nose, she looked around gauging everyone else's reactions. Most of the other Rangers looked uneasy about this too. Jassk's Aqualish eyes looked permanently wide. Tarkin continued smirking at the Clones.</p><p>The LAAT descended into the smoke, which was now a mix of steam as the firefighters extinguished the junkyard fires thousands of meters below. Humidity and heat flooded into the LAAT, making Sey'les feel like it was uncomfortably hot.</p><p>As the LAAT left the sunlight behind, she started thinking of Woshyrryagh, Archumagh, and how short-lived Bothans and humans must seem to the Methuselah-esque Wookiees. <em>I guess it's also kriffed up that Bothans and humans live a fifth of a Wookiee's lifespan</em>, the Bothan thought, justifying to herself what the Republic was doing to the Clones. Still, no matter how she framed it, it did not seem fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Itoll Oc'nel</p><p>"But sir, we would rather wait on the landing pad! We have to stay with the ship," the LAAT pilot stammered.</p><p>Jazal's apartment landing pad, it turned out, was large enough for an LAAT. Oc'nel supposed the Clones must have been speaking literally when they said they were at his apartment this morning. The LAAT's wing was less than half a meter from the walls of Phare Tower, but it fit.</p><p>"Okay pilot, suit yourself," Oc'nel sighed. "I am leaving my landing pad door unlocked if you need to use the restroom or anything though."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," the pilot said giving him a salute through the cockpit window.</p><p>The Bothan returned a lazy salute and led the eight Clones into his apartment.</p><p>"It's huge! So, sir, this barracks is where you live? By yourself?" Fudge asked.</p><p>On the flight over, Oc'nel had learned all of the eight Clones' names: Trooper Jom, Trooper Logan, Trooper Dust, Trooper Cat, Corporal Fudge, Corporal Tyze, Corporal Nines, and Sergeant Arch.</p><p>"Fudge," Oc'nel replied as the Clones spilled into his living room. "It's my apartment. Right now, I do live here by myself but my partner…" Oc'nel gulped.</p><p>"Is she dead sir?" Nines asked.</p><p>"No," Oc'nel said defensively. "She is just—well she won't be back for a while, let's leave it at that."</p><p>"It isn't polite to pry so much Nines," Arch said sternly.</p><p>Oc'nel and the Clones had all left their helmets on the LAAT. The Bothan wore his green uniform with a green patrol cap, while the Clones wore their red and white armour with black patrol caps. He had instructed them to take holstered pistols only.</p><p>"Sir, I still don't understand," Arch said in a worried voice as he followed the Bothan out of the apartment into the hall.</p><p>"Sergeant, we are going to get lunch. When I was in the Judicial Security Corps, before I joined the Extraction Division, we called it 'going local.' If you are nice to the locals, and interact with them as a friend as opposed to an interrogator, well… It can make them more cooperative."</p><p>"What exactly is our objective sir?" Jom asked.</p><p>"Our objective is vague. Commander Tarkin instructed me to get intel," Oc'nel said, pressing the turbolift button. "We will go in, get burritos, and then I will ask Travi if she knows anything, especially particular Lurmen I have photos of."</p><p>"Photos sir? What do these Separatists look like?" Nines asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I've never seen a Separatist—"</p><p>"—These aren't Separatists. At least I hope they aren't," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "Look, just because some Lurmen are Separatists does not make every Lurmen a Separatist. Lots of humans on Raxus are separatists. Nines, that doesn't make you a Separatist does it?"</p><p>"No sir, but no Clones are Separatists. We are all loyal to the Republic."</p><p>Oc'nel sighed in frustration as the turbolift door opened. "Well, some species have split loyalties where some of them work for one group and others for another."</p><p>"What precisely is a burrito sir?" Cat asked.</p><p>"It's… well you will get to see for yourself," Oc'nel said impatiently as he pressed the floor button. "What do we do in Phare Mall?"</p><p>"We are going to be on our guard sir but try to look not so threatening."</p><p>"Good," Oc'nel sighed as he stepped out of the turbolift. The mall was about as busy as it typically is around 1015 on a weekend. A few signs on the shops said <strong>"Sorry, not accepting Credit Chips today," "CASH ONLY," </strong>or even more bafflingly <strong>"NO REPUBLIC CREDITS ACCEPTED TODAY, sorry for the inconvenience." </strong></p><p>To the Clones, malls seemed to be more worrisome and less exciting than a Maglev. Not one of them yelled 'whoa!' or 'marvellous!' The Clones did not seem particularly excited to be here, just curious and apprehensive. Oc'nel could not understand why a Maglev would be more exciting than a mall.</p><p>The Clones looked around curiously at all the shops as they walked through the mall. A few onlookers stared back at the eight identical humans. Oc'nel tried to ignore it all and focus completely on where they needed to be.</p><p>"All right, here is Mygeeto Burritos."</p><p>"Mygeeto," Fudge gasped. "A Separatist world," he said darkly.</p><p>"For now," Oc'nel said. "That might change, or it might not, in any case that's just the name of this place." He cautiously pushed the door open. "Hey Travi!" he yelled into the restaurant.</p><p>"Hey Itoll! Whoa! Those humans look the same."</p><p>"They are Clones," Oc'nel said to the voice behind the counter. The Lurmen was too short to be seen.</p><p>"Where is that voice coming from?" Arch said worriedly.</p><p>"She is behind the counter," Oc'nel explained. "Travi could we get a table for nine?"</p><p>"Sure Itoll!" Travi said excitedly walking around the counter holding a stack of menus. Today the ashy-furred Lurmen dressed in what appeared to be a blue satchel bag with three holes cut in the top. Her bushy tail danced excitedly behind her as she walked. "I've never met Clones before," she said in her exotic Mygeeto accent. "To be sure to be sure Itoll, I am not acceptin' no Republic Credits today, and nah, I don't have any Credit Chips—"</p><p>"—That's all right Travi. I have Kuati Scrip," Oc'nel said with a slight wince. His fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>"Kuati Scrip?! I was hopin' a Bothan such as yourself would have heaps of Zav!"</p><p>"Oh, well—"</p><p>"—Kuati Scrip will be fine. It will," Travi interrupted.</p><p>"Good," Oc'nel said with a toothy smile.</p><p>The Clones cautiously sat at the table with Oc'nel and took menus from the Lurmen. Travi returned to the counter and disappeared.</p><p>"Well, the Lurmen don't seem dangerous sir," Fudge admitted.</p><p>"These Lurmen aren't," Oc'nel agreed. "However, Corporal, trust me some Lurmen are."</p><p>"Sir, when are we going to ask her questions?" Arch asked with a hint of impatience.</p><p>"Sergeant, you have my permission to ask her questions unrelated to our investigation. I will ask the other questions," Oc'nel said.</p><p>The door opened and Travi greeted three teenage-looking humans, dressed typical human nobility would dress on a weekend outing at the mall—completely eccentric with huge billowy cloaks, ridiculous feathered hats, capes, and knee-high boots. The Clones turned and stared briefly until Arch told them to stop.</p><p>Oc'nel's conversation with the Clones shifted to mostly them asking him questions about his Judicial career. He explained how being in the Judicial Security Corps was a lot like what these Clones do currently.</p><p>Meanwhile, the eccentrically dressed humans chattered away loudly at the other table. They seemed to come from one of Coruscant's moons—Centax 3. A particularly loud one named Alinka kept complaining about how bad her situation was.</p><p>Oc'nel scowled, turned around, and listened in when Alinka said something particularly annoying.</p><p>"Yeah, this. I totally agree. I am so tired of slumming it here in Central District. I just wish the traffic up to orbit would just go away."</p><p>"Doesn't your father have a place in 500 Republica?"</p><p>"Well, he's away for—"</p><p>"—sir? What's the matter?" Arch asked, interrupting Oc'nel's eavesdropping.</p><p>"Ah nothing," the Bothan lied. Many other beings would be bothered by the overall snobbery. Instead, it bothered the Oc'nel that even though he had moved to a far nicer place since meeting Jazal, there were still some other beings so wealthy that they would view his current home as a slum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Lir Sey'les</p><p>The Underworld was not a place Sey'les visited often. She had gone a few times to seedy establishments, but only with Wookiee company. Level 1762 was not even a place on her radar. This morning was the first she had heard of it.</p><p>"Sir," the LAAT pilot said to Tarkin, "I would advise you all to wear transpirators. The fires are out but the smoke is still quite thick."</p><p>"Very well, Rangers, transpirators on," Tarkin said, removing his helmet and slipping oh his transpirator as the LAAT landed in front of the scrapheap.</p><p>Once all of the Rangers had their transpirators on, the pilot opened the door. Steam and smoke billowed it. Tarkin was the first to step out and was greeted by two Clones.</p><p>"Sir, we lost track of them here," one of the Coruscant Guard Clones said, pointing to the smouldering scrapheap.</p><p>"Very well Lieutenant," Tarkin replied, his voice muffled through his transpirator. "Those bodies?" Tarkin pointed curiously to a line of body bags on the sidewalk.</p><p>"They aren't ours, sir. Some illegal residents of the scrapyard didn't make it. We removed the bodies of the Clones who were killed in the crashes this morning."</p><p>"All right, everyone, turn around and get back on the LAAT," Tarkin said.</p><p>"But Governor," Sey'les mumbled, her snout bumping the inside of her transpirator. "We just got here!"</p><p>"Yes Captain, we aren't going back up to the surface."</p><p>"Where are we going then sir?" Seegers asked.</p><p>"Beyond there," Tarkin pointed ominously to the burnt scrap heap.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>"Why would anyone want to live down here sir?" Grath asked.</p><p>"It's free," Fojo said simply.</p><p>"But we don't pay for anything in the barracks—"</p><p>"—enough chatter Ensign, Trooper," Tarkin's voice echoed impatiently from his transpirator. "Let's focus on the task at hand."</p><p>The LAAT continued past the many piles of rubbish shining a bright spotlight into the steam and smoke.</p><p>"Keep a lookout for the speeder, pilot," Sey'les said, stating the obvious and trying to seem helpful to Tarkin. Her fur, squished up against her uniform and transpirator, slid around nervously, unable to swirl.</p><p>"Very well ma'am," the pilot replied.</p><p>Tarkin turned and faced her. Unable to see the Governor's facial expressions under his transpirator, Sey'les gulped nervously and looked down at the floor.</p><p>Her squashed ear began itching under her transpirator, but she could do nothing but sit and wait for the sensation to go away.</p><p>"Seegers, Sey'les?"</p><p>"Yes Governor?" both of the Captains replied.</p><p>"We may have to divide our forces. If we do, I want your team to approach from the front, while I will take Sey'les's and cut them off from the rear."</p><p>"Governor," Sey'les growled nervously, mumbling under her transpirator. "If you want, I could lead my team and approach from the front, and you could embed yourself with Seeger's team."</p><p>"Sey'les, you are down a team member with Ensign Oc'nel on a separate mission. It is only logical for me to embed myself with your team." Tarkin sounded increasingly impatient with the Bothan.</p><p>"Yes Governor," Sey'les mumbled. "EVERYONE!" she mumble-yelled from under her transpirator, "you ready to kick some Lurmen ass?!"</p><p>"HOOAH!" Wulf yelled. The Clones looked confused and Fojo shook his head in exasperation.</p><p>"ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME LURMEN ASS?" Sey'les yelled louder, this time in a mumbling snarl.</p><p>"HOOAH!" everyone yelled more enthusiastically, including Ranger Team 2.</p><p>Tarkin put the palm of his hand onto his transpirator, as if trying to face-palm. "Captain, that's enough racket!"</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Sey'les croaked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Itoll Oc'nel</p><p>Travi now sat on a high stool at Oc'nel and the Clones' table. She was chattering excitedly with Fudge and Arch about the winters of Mygeeto, and how she missed the snow. Oc'nel was munching on a burrito filled with carrots and beans.</p><p>The Bothan had his photos of the Lurmen ready on his datapad. Fojo had taken such a high-resolution photo that Oc'nel was able to zoom in to the point where even the yellow Lurmen eyes could be seen. Out of the ones towards the front of the frame, six had ashy grey and black fur, much like Travi's, while three had more brownish-black fur.</p><p>"So, Itoll, you are working with human Clones now, you are?" Travi said with her typical repetitive Lurmen tag-questions.</p><p>"Actually, I do work with four Clones, but these eight I just met today. We are on a special assignment," Oc'nel said, his fur swirled in anticipation. The Bothan hoped the Lurmen would pick up on his body language even though she was a different species—<em>I am positively bursting to tell you exactly about what we are all doing. </em></p><p>"Huh, what sort of assignment?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Have you heard anything about credit chips?" Oc'nel asked, pointing towards her sign saying, <strong>"NO REPUBLIC CREDITS ACCEPTED TODAY—sorry for the inconvenience :(." </strong></p><p>"Yeah, well, I heard on the HoloNet from San Hill and also later from Palpatine," she said darkly. "For some reason, everyone around here seems to think I have credit chips for them!"</p><p>"Oh really?" Oc'nel said in mock surprise.</p><p>Travi squinted at him suspiciously.</p><p>Oc'nel's fur swirled nervously. <em>Damn it. Don't lie. Everyone knows when you lie. </em>Straightening his face, he responded apologetically, "sorry Travi, I didn't mean to tease. We have been having trouble with some Lurmen though—not you, mind you! Just some other Lurmen."</p><p>"What—what sort of trouble?" Travi stammered.</p><p>The Clones all turned to Oc'nel observing him curiously.</p><p>"Well, it started last week. I was flying to the Jedi Temple and—"</p><p>"—What were you doing at the Temple sir?" Cat asked curiously.</p><p>"—Never you mind," Oc'nel growled. "Anyways, I was flying to the Jedi Temple and some Lurmen threw these strips of metal onto my airspeeder."</p><p>"I am sorry to hear that," Travi gasped.</p><p>"Well, I just got a few paint chips taken out on the roof. It turns out though, that the metal strips are Credit Chips."</p><p>"Credit Chips!" Travi exclaimed.</p><p>"What are 'credit chips' sir?" Fudge asked.</p><p>Travi's jaw dropped and she stared at the Clone.</p><p>"Sorry Travi," Oc'nel winced. "These Clones, they grew up in a facility of some sort and don't know how the Galaxy works. But yes, Credit Chips."</p><p>"Slaves?" Travi asked staring at the Clones.</p><p>"Slaves?!" Fudge and Arch exclaimed in an offended tone.</p><p>"We do what we were born to do Lurmen!" Arch yelled angrily and proudly, banging two of his hands on the table.</p><p>Travi did not flinch. She stared the Clone down with her majestic yellow and amber eyes. "No offence intended Mr Fudge or Mr Arch, but I am just speakin' as a former slave myself," Travi sighed. "If you work for someone, don't have no choice in the matter, don't have a right to quit, and don't make any money, you are a slave—or somethin' like, somethin' like."</p><p>"Something like something like?" Cat asked curiously. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Oc'nel sighed. It sounded like a calque of an expression from Bocce, but he did not feel like explaining to the Clones that an entirely different way of speaking existed, called Bocce.</p><p>"You don't think we're slaves do you sir?" Arch asked, folding his arms angrily glaring at the Bothan, daring him to agree with the Lurmen that he is a slave.</p><p>"No, I don't Sergeant," Oc'nel said sadly, his fur swirled guiltily. "But Travi, in any case… argh we have gotten so off topic," he groaned. "I promise I will talk more about this later with you. Credit chips though. Some Lurmen are dropping credit chips from the sky. I was wondering first, if you, as a Lurmen, had any theories as to why."</p><p>Travi sighed. "That explains why everyone's been askin' me for credit chips." A worried expression crossed her face as she scratched her wrist. She shifted uncomfortably in her burlap sack and her ears drooped. "A few weeks ago, before the war, the Banking Clan offered some Freed Lurmen on Coruscant a job. I didn't accept it and most of us didn't. There is no way, after I earned my freedom, that I would ever work for those kriffin' Muuns again. Then I see San Hill's face pop up on the HoloNet—"</p><p>"—We are looking into that too, and I am sorry about that Travi," Oc'nel apologised. "I imagine it must have been difficult to see his face. We don't understand how it happened. San Hill shouldn't have been able to access Coruscant's emergency information channel."</p><p>"All right Bothan, I believe you," Travi said.</p><p>"Your theory is that San Hill recruited from the whole Lurmen community?" Oc'nel asked.</p><p>"Well, most of us at least. I reckon only a few took up the offer, as I said."</p><p>"I have one more question. I understand if you are afraid to answer but… do you recognise anyone in this picture?"</p><p>Travi took Oc'nel's datapad which looked huge compared to her tiny hands. She tapped the image to make it bigger and gasped. "Galbin Kow! I can't believe he would… I can't believe, I can't."</p><p>"Galbin Kow huh?" Oc'nel asked.</p><p>The Clones stared at the two curiously. Arch sat back in his seat, looking like he was mildly impressed.</p><p>"Do you know where this Kow lives?"</p><p>"Yeah I do Itoll," Travi sighed. "Don't tell him—"</p><p>"—There's no way I would tell him it was you Travi."</p><p>"Well, he's my best mates with my brother, he is," Travi sighed sadly.</p><p>"You know what Travi? I'll go fetch him myself. I won't hurt him unless he attacks us," Oc'nel said reassuringly.</p><p>"Okay," she said nervously. "Well, we Lurmen mostly live directly under the Central District. A few of us also live scattered around in the lower levels of the Underworld. He lives in the ground floor of the Phalanx, room 17. I don't know the exact address but it's along the Q Bisect, level 3214."</p><p>"Thank you very much Travi," Oc'nel said with a toothy grin. "Would any of you like dessert?" he asked the Clones.</p><p>"Dessert sir!" Arch stammered angrily. He shifted uncomfortably to the left and right in his chair like an angry snake. "But sir! We have to get Galbin Kow. This is ridiculous—"</p><p>"Sergeant," Oc'nel growled cautiously, "I am getting myself a dessert."</p><p>"Sir! I am going to have to log this in my report and—"</p><p>"Log away Sergeant. Your formal objection is noted," Oc'nel sighed. <em>I can't get demoted to anything below Ensign</em>. He turned to Travi. "Could I get a Coconut and Jogan pudding with the chocolate bith bean ice?"</p><p>"For sure, for sure!" Travi said excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Those are… Shots fired shots fired!" Wulf yelled, taking cover behind an unburnt scrapheap.</p><p>Purple streaks flew overhead. The colour of tracer rounds on Export Model Bothan Boola Carbines. The sound of the shots was so familiar—Sey'les knew it they were lethal slug rounds. Her mouth went dry. She was afraid to say it.</p><p>"They are armed with Bothan weapons!" Tarkin whispered angrily, crouching down by Sey'les.</p><p>"RETURN FIRE!" Sey'les mumble-yelled in her transpirator. She leaned over an old street sign and squeezed two shots out of her blaster pistol before taking cover.</p><p>"We'll cover you Wulf!" Dub yelled. "Charge!"</p><p>"BELAY THAT!" Sey'les snarled. "STOP!"</p><p>"STAY IN COVER LIEUTENANT!" Tarkin yelled furiously, but it was too late.</p><p>The four Clones were all standing out of cover at the top of the highest scrapheap blasting away at the Lurmen on and around the other scrap heaps. Bursts of purple streaks returned through the darkness, flying all around the Clones.</p><p>Knot screamed in pain as a round cut through his armour, a vicious ball of purple fire sprouting from a hole in his chest.</p><p>"TAKE COVER!" Sey'les snarled. "KRIFFING HUMANS! TAKE COVER! WULF COVER THEM!"</p><p>The Ardennian held up two blaster pistols over the scrapheap he was kneeling behind and fired rapidly at the Lurmen.</p><p>Sey'les snarled angrily as she pulled Dub down, letting him roll and tumble down the scrapheap into cover. She grabbed Knot, who was seated at the top of the scrapheap, under both of his armpits and began pulling him down.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LIEUTENANT?" Tarkin screamed at Lieutenant Dub, on the verge of rage.</p><p>"Well sir, I thought it best to order an offensive—"</p><p>"—the kriffing Clones need training Governor," Sey'les growled more calmly, but still completely furious as she strained pulling Knot down the scrapheap. Purple streaks narrowly missed the two.</p><p>Fojo ran onto the scrapheap and grabbed Knot's legs, helping Sey'les to bring him to the bottom.</p><p>"Knot must be hit in two places at least!" Sey'les said in a near-panic. "These are Bothan Boola Carbines."</p><p>The purple fire had gone out but the crater in his chest-plate was still steaming. Knot continued moaning.</p><p>"We need to get him back to the LAAT," Fojo said. "He might not make it if—"</p><p>"—Well in that case, it will be the fault of the Clones," Tarkin said coldly. "Ensign, do your best to stabilise him." Tarkin spoke into his wrist comm. "Captain Seegers! Where are you?" he demanded.</p><p>"Governor, we are nearing the sounds of the firefight, they don't see us yet."</p><p>"Good," Tarkin said in a muffled voice. "We should have brought night vision," he said in a muffled voice. "Captain Sey'les—"</p><p>"—I have a plan of attack sir!" Sey'les mumbled enthusiastically.</p><p>"I imagine so," Tarkin said. "We will do mine though. Sey'les you will meet up with Wulf for—AHHHH!" he screamed as a purple streak ignited his assault pack.</p><p>Fojo and Dub quickly grabbed Tarkin to prevent him from falling straight to the ground, then pulled his flaming assault pack off.</p><p>"They're behind us! Return fire," Sey'les yelled. She could see purple streaks coming from Lurmen seated on a pipe shooting down at them. "How are they back there? The LAAT…" Sey'les gasped.</p><p>"Tarkin is bleeding!" Fojo yelled. "The shots went through his backpack into his armour."</p><p>"They are on the pipes!" Sey'les snarled as she began shooting at them. She shot the nearest Lurmen in the head and his body fell out of the pipes onto a scrapheap below.</p><p>Grath began firing rapidly up at the Lurmen screaming in rage.</p><p>"They are charging from my side!" Wulf yelled. "Suppressing fire!"</p><p>"Grath! Dubs! Help Wulf," Sey'les ordered, "AND STAY IN COVER!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am," they said.</p><p>Sey'les crouched over Tarkin, continuing to shoot her pistol up at the Lurmen in the pipes. Dub started firing his rifle in that direction too.</p><p>Seeger's voice started coming from Tarkin's comm. "Governor, we are under fire! Dozens of Lekku Ultras are firing on our position. We are in cover."</p><p>Tarkin gasped and started coughing, "I am down Seegers, we have three down, counting myself."</p><p>Sey'les gasped as a net fell from the vents above, barely missing her. She began firing into the vents. "Lekku Ultras are in the vents too! Fojo, Dub, pull Tarkin and Knot below Wulf's position, I'll cover you."</p><p>Fojo began pulling Tarkin but could not get the human to budge. The Rodian groaned in frustration, sweat beading on his forehead.</p><p>"FOJO!" Sey'les snarled. "Fine cover me!" she said, pushing the Rodian out of the way and grabbing Tarkin herself.</p><p>In front of Sey'les, Wulf, Grath, and Dubs continued firing from their elevated position behind cover, preventing the Lurmen from overrunning their position.</p><p>Behind Sey'les, Fojo aimed his blaster pistol up at the pipes and shot at the Lurmen. The Lurmen crouched low along the pipe for cover.</p><p>Tarkin screamed in pain as a sharp piece of rubbish tore his pants as Sey'les dragged him along.</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Sey'les winced. <em>Kriff that was bad!</em></p><p>"Captain," Tarkin sputtered in a pained voice. "If I find the Bothans who dared arm these Lurmen, they will be obliterated. Those Bothans will be obliterated."</p><p>"Governor, we can't know for sure it was my people—"</p><p>"They will be obliterated!" Tarkin yelled.</p><p>"Yes Governor," Sey'les groaned, continuing to reluctantly pull Tarkin towards Wulf's position. She had a sudden urge to leave Tarkin to die after his blatant threats to her people, but he was right. Those Bothans who armed these Lurmen had indirectly attacked her entire team.</p><p>Fojo continued following Sey'les who was dragging Tarkin. The Rodain walked backwards shooting up at the Lurmen. Purple streaks came the other way from the Lurmen in front of Wulf, Dubs, and Grath.</p><p>Dub returned after dropping off Knot.</p><p>"Take Tarkin!" Sey'les yelled to Dub.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Dub yelled.</p><p>Sey'les let go of Tarkin as if he were a hot potato. Before she could back away from him, the crazed human reached up and grabbed her collar above her armour vest and tugged her face down to his. "Those Bothans will be obliterated Captain! Can I count on you?"</p><p>Sey'les stared down at the transpirator-clad human and tried to pull away once more. "Yes sir," she groaned, straining with effort.</p><p>"I need to hear it from you!" Tarkin screamed.</p><p>"I think he's delirious ma'am! He is losing blood!" Dub yelled trying to pull Tarkin's hand away from Sey'les's neck.</p><p>"SEY'LES!" Tarkin screamed.</p><p>"The Bothans who armed the Lurmen will be obliterated Governor. You can count on me," she growled nervously.</p><p>"Good," Tarkin sighed and let go.</p><p>Sey'les fell back onto her buttocks, garbage crunching under her. "We need fire-support," she snarled, regaining her bearings. She picked up her wrist comm. "This is Muun Leader requesting fire support on the pipes—"</p><p>"—We can't fit, that's why we had to land—"</p><p>"—You don't have to fly all the way here!" Sey'les snarled. "Just fire on the pipes once you see purple streaks. We don't have time for this pilot! We are being outflanked."</p><p>Tarkin coughed into his wrist comm. "Belay that order Skyhawk 1. We don't know what is in the pipes, it could blow up the whole level."</p><p>"Be advised sir, the Coruscant Guard has received your distress call. I see them landing right now."</p><p>Tarkin sighed in relief. "Seegers," he said in a pained voice, "hold your position, we have reinforcements incoming." He unstrapped his helmet and ripped off his transpirator.</p><p>"Copy that," Seegers replied.</p><p>Sey'les unstrapped her helmet and ripped off her own transpirator, copying Tarkin. <em>This is stupid, we could be shot. </em>Still, being able to move her snout freely was a relief. She breathed in the smoky air. "Fojo, come back here!" Sey'les yelled, running to Fojo's position to fire back on the Lurmen.</p><p>Fojo crouched out of the way, allowing her to take his place.</p><p>As she focused fire on the Lurmen, Tarkin contacted the platoon leader of the Coruscant Guard unit advancing on their position and explained the disposition and whereabouts of the Ranger Teams. A few minutes later, a firefight erupted down the hallway out of sight. Sey'les could hear the Lurmen yelling in their panicked Mygeeto accents. Several fell down from the vents, mowed down by blasterfire.</p><p>"Friendlies!" Sey'les yelled holding her blaster up once the Clones arrived at her position.</p><p>"I almost shot you!" the nearest one huffed. "You look like a Lurmen."</p><p>"Maybe you should get your kriffing eyes checked Corporal," Sey'les growled.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am," he said apologetically.</p><p>Twenty Clones—children in adult bodies—advanced past Sey'les and quickly climbed the massive scrapheap. They stood at the top, some crouching in a tactical position, but none behind cover. Sey'les winced and scowled as one, then another, then several more fell, purple Bothan tracer rounds burning them viciously, slugs punching through their armour.</p><p>"There is nothing you can do for them Captain," Tarkin said coldly. "Whoever trained them this poorly has doomed them already. They will prevail over the Lurmen thanks to their numbers."</p><p>Sey'les suspected that Tarkin was trying to sound consoling, but he was so unempathetic. She sighed and looked the other way as more and more screams, Lurmen and Clone alike, erupted from the hill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Itoll Oc'nel</strong>
</p><p>"Now we are putting our helmets on," Oc'nel said as the Clones followed him onto the LAAT. He pocketed his patrol cap and grabbed his green helmet off the rack.</p><p>"Welcome back sir!" the pilot said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Thank you," Oc'nel replied. "Is the Phalanx in your database? We need to go to the Phalanx along the Q Bisect."</p><p>"Yes, it is, sir. A few thousand levels down though; it looks wide enough to fit an LAAT, but it may be tight."</p><p>"All right, take us there pilot," Oc'nel said. "So, we are going to be making an arrest. We have an exigent circumstance," the Bothan said, turning back to the Clones at the back of the LAAT.</p><p>"An exigent what?!" Arch asked.</p><p>"It means that we have reason to believe a suspect is going to either pose an imminent threat to someone else, or in this case, that a suspect is going to escape or destroy evidence. Dropping Credit Chips is hardly an imminent threat, but I have a photo of Galbin Kow dropping chips, a crime, and he is at large," Oc'nel said.</p><p>The LAAT carefully lifted from Oc'nel's landing pad and took the lower traffic lanes towards the Central District Underworld Portal, on the opposite side of the district from the B'ankor Refuge.</p><p>"But sir," Fudge objected, "how do we know he is going to escape or destroy evidence? It seems sir, that you are assuming he will remain in his apartment for us to arrest him. Your assumption is that he won't try to escape. If I may—"</p><p>"—No, you may not Fudge," Oc'nel interrupted sternly. "It's me up to me, a reasonable thinking being, leading military personnel on a law enforcement mission. I believe Galbin Kow is going to destroy evidence, and that's enough." The Bothan smiled at the Clones with a cocky toothy grin. "That's my exigent circumstance."</p><p>"Well sir," Cat said darkly, "that sounds like you have the power to justify almost anything."</p><p>"I suppose I do, within reason of course," Oc'nel equivocated.</p><p>"Sir?" Arch said nervously.</p><p>"What is it sergeant?" he snarled. "I am getting tired of arguing. We are arresting Kow because he will destroy evidence soon. That's final."</p><p>"No sir, it's not about that. You have chocolate all over your snout sir."</p><p>Oc'nel let go of the hand grip, licked his lips, and began rubbing them furiously. His fur swirled with embarrassment. The Clones remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am getting reports that shots have been fired on level 1762 and there are casualties. Oc'nel, your commanding officer is being medevac'd."</p><p>"Sey'les?! Is she all right?" Oc'nel gasped.</p><p>"She's not the casualty sir, Commander Tarkin is."</p><p>"Oh," Oc'nel said in a much less shocked and worried tone. "Well, is Commander Tarkin all right?"</p><p>"They didn't tell me sir. I could ask if you like."</p><p>"No pilot, that won't be necessary," Oc'nel sighed. "Let's keep our wits about us though. Heads on a swivel. Things are dicey on level 1762, that's almost 1,500 levels down from here but there is the possibility of danger here too."</p><p>"Yes sir," all of the Clones chanted.</p><p>In the dim light, the LAAT rattled slightly as a Coruscant police speeder swooped by, flying ahead of them in roughly the same direction, but then turned right at Q Bisect. The LAAT turned left. As the pilot predicted, Q Bisect was narrow—really only built for speeder traffic. The wings of the LAAT were less than a meter from the walls on either side.</p><p>"So, I think, during the breach, I'll be… Corporal, what the hell is that?" Oc'nel asked.</p><p>"Sir, it's our breaching ram," Tyze explained holding this giant heavy cylinder.</p><p>"I think we'll be using my demagnetiser instead," Oc'nel said, holding out a tiny disk-shaped metallic device. "Who normally takes point during a breach?"</p><p>"This is our first breach sir," Nines said. "We have done many on the simulator before though and are trained to be the best of the best."</p><p>Oc'nel held back a scoff. "Alrighty then. I'll take point."</p><p>"You sir?!" Arch exclaimed, sounding like he was also holding back a scoff.</p><p>"Yep, me," Oc'nel grimaced. "I don't like it either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes went by before the LAAT hovered near the Phalanx. It was a small two-story building constructed on what used to be a large landing platform, jutting out over the abyss. At this point, Q Bisect did not reach the surface of Coruscant, but went down deep through over a thousand levels into the deepest reaches of the Underworld.</p><p>"Room 17 should be on the ground floor, but you never know with these old buildings that were built pre-standard," Oc'nel explained as the LAAT door opened. He hopped out and started jogging briskly towards the building's entrance. The Clones followed.</p><p>Standing in front of the main entrance, Oc'nel began to worry. If he used the demagnetiser here, it may set off a building-wide alarm, assuming the building's construction was up to date.</p><p>He looked helplessly around for a moment, then suddenly, a Lurmen opened the door on her way out.</p><p>"Thank you," Oc'nel said with a toothy grin and grabbed the door.</p><p>She stared at him and the armoured Clones in astonishment as they passed her.</p><p>"These Lurmen are a little bit vertically-challenged, in case you didn't notice. I don't want any of you accidentally stepping on them. You humans need to watch your steps carefully."</p><p>"Copy that," Arch said. "You know, you're a little bit vertically-challenged yourself sir."</p><p>"Sergeant, I am actually tall for a Bothan," Oc'nel growled cautiously.</p><p>As they passed by an old hotel reception desk that looked like it had not been used in decades, Oc'nel realised this building must have once been an Underworld hotel. Walking further down the hall, he looked curiously to the right into a communal kitchen. A few Lurmen inside were washing dishes.</p><p>Oc'nel gave the Judicial sign for <em>rally on me</em> with his right hand. The Clones looked at him curiously. He then gave the Spacer sign for <em>come over to my position. </em>The Clones still looked on in confusion. The Bothan swore angrily under his breath.</p><p>"Rally on me," Oc'nel whispered impatiently, holding out the demagnetiser. Once all of the Clones huddled up behind, Oc'nel stuck the demagnetiser to the door. It hissed quietly, then the seal on the door popped.</p><p>After pressing open on the terminal, Oc'nel burst into the room turning quickly to the right. "Down on the ground!" he yelled at a Lurmen reading a datapad.</p><p>"Freeze!" Arch yelled at another Lurmen seated on the couch.</p><p>Oc'nel sighed in exasperation as the Clones rushed forth into the room without checking their corners. <em>At least I checked the righthand corner.</em> "Get the other Lurmen over here!"</p><p>The apartment was dingy. It was the size of a hotel room with a bed, a bathroom, and a tiny cushioned chair that two Lurmen could fit on, but probably only one human. A single dusty lamp illuminated the room. Boxes of credit chips sat everywhere.</p><p>Arch roughly dragged the other Lurmen, a grey female, over to Oc'nel and plopped her down. Both of the Lurmens looked up at Oc'nel and the Clones nervously.</p><p>Oc'nel pulled out his datapad, zoomed on the photo and started comparing their faces to the ones in is photo. "Galbin Kow, you are under arrest for distributing counterfeit credits."</p><p>"Who?" asked the Lurmen, who had the same brown fur, and exact same colouration pattern on his snout as Galbin Kow's image. "My name is—"</p><p>"—What about the other one sir?"</p><p>"Eh, we'll grab her as an accessory for now. She isn't on the image though," Oc'nel admitted.</p><p>"Accessory to what, sir?!" Fudge asked</p><p>Oc'nel waved his hand dismissively and sighed. He clicked out of his photo scroll to his dial button calling Divo.</p><p>"This is Lieutenant-Inspector—"</p><p>"—Sir, this is Ensign Oc'nel and I was wondering if you could send some Underworld cops over to secure evidence."</p><p>"Secure evidence?! Bothan, are you doing my job?"</p><p>"Well, kind of sir," Oc'nel said confidently. "I've taken two Lurmen into military custody in the Phalanx, Level 3214, room 17."</p><p>"You've taken Lurmen into custody?" Divo asked in his drawl. "Military custody?"</p><p>"There are lots of credit chips here—"</p><p>"—I am not taking a bribe from you, Bothan!"</p><p>Oc'nel sighed in exaspiration. "That is not what I am suggesting. Sir, since you police have your whole credit chip database, I was thinking it would be best if you secured the physical evidence, and I took the Lurmen."</p><p>"You think it's best?" he asked crossly. "This is not your jurisdiction Bothan."</p><p>"Exigent circumstances required—"</p><p>"—What exigent circumstances?!"</p><p>"I don't have time for this, human!" Oc'nel snarled. "If you don't get down here soon, I am taking the evidence with me back to the Federal District. This is a courtesy call, sir."</p><p>"All right, well Bothan, I will be lodging a formal complaint to get those Lurmen into Coruscant police custody—"</p><p>"—You do that!" Oc'nel growled impatiently. "Be my guest. Personally, I don't care where these Lurmen end up, only that I get credit for bringing them in!"</p><p>From their body movements, even under their armour, Oc'nel could tell the Clones were uncomfortable with this exchange.</p><p>"Okay Bothan, I understand exactly where you're coming from—"</p><p>"—Oh, I bet you do," Oc'nel snarled, the fur on his neck poking up in rage.</p><p>Divo laughed heartily into the line.</p><p>"Sir!" Arch yelled frustratedly. "If you are done having your—"</p><p>"—Bothan hissy fit!" Divo yelled into the line so loudly that it interrupted Arch.</p><p>Oc'nel scowled.</p><p>"If you are done having your… Bothan hissy fit sir," Arch said carefully, "we really must be going. Our LAAT is exposed and—"</p><p>"—You're right. Divo, we are locking the door behind us. I am sure that won't be a problem for you," Oc'nel hung up. "Why aren't the Lurmen in handcuffs yet?"</p><p>Fudge and Nines stepped forward with handcuffs.</p><p>"As I said before," Oc'nel said, his calm returning, "you are under arrest for—"</p><p>"—To make you look good, you crooked Bothan!" the female Lurmen said angrily. "We are under arrest just to make you look good."</p><p>"Your dwelling," Oc'nel pointed to all the boxes, "is full of illicit credit chips! These are counterfeit! I'll convince my superiors not to charge either of you with treason if—"</p><p>"—My wife has got nothin' to do with it!" yelled the brown one Oc'nel suspected was Galbin Kow.</p><p>"She sat here not reporting this," Oc'nel growled frustratedly. "You sat in your dwelling and did not report it to the police when your husband brought out boxes of credit chips! If you are both cooperative and help us get to the bottom of this, I am sure the Republic will be lenient. Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The tiny handcuffed Lurmen walked nervously between the Clones with Oc'nel at the lead. A few Lurmen in the hallways gazed at the group, most with a look of fear in their yellow eyes.</p><p>Once they arrived at the LAAT, Oc'nel ordered the Lurmen to take seats and pulled the crash restraints over them.</p><p>The unpleasantness of speaking with Divo began to wear off and Oc'nel's usual optimistic mood returned. As the LAAT flew down Q Bisect, Oc'nel opened his snout, "you Lurmen are lucky I arrested you."</p><p>"Lucky?!" the female yelled angrily.</p><p>"What's your name?" Oc'nel asked her calmly.</p><p>"Zadie," she said coldly.</p><p>"That's a nice name. Mine's Itoll," Oc'nel said. He continued talking, grabbing onto the handgrip with one hand. "You two are lucky I arrested you because all of you Lurmen are getting yourselves into some deep shtak. You have no idea how scared and angry some very powerful humans are. The longer you are loose dropping Credit Chips, the more likely it is you'll get killed. The more of you are loose doing this, the more likely it is the Republic will send down the Coruscant Guard to attack, and they will be led by someone who doesn't like Lurmen, unlike me. Some of you will get killed. Even innocent Lurmen might die."</p><p>"Attack us?" Galbin scoffed. "Over some credits?"</p><p>"Yep," Oc'nel said in a prophetic tone. "It's already happening on level 1762 apparently, and what's worse? Some of you Lurmen are shooting back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jazal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19: Jazal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>"Luminous beings are we." The Grand Master began his eccentric eulogy with those words.</p><p>Jazal and Rel'skar stood one level down from the highest step of the audience chamber. Behind them, towering over them on the highest step, were four Jedi Temple Guards. Jazal had meditated for two hours this morning in preparation. She did not want to give the Jedi High Council any reason to believe she was out of control.</p><p>Master Ov-Bion had fallen in battle. He had been transferred from the Alpheridies Temple to some secret front in the growing conflict. He, along with six other Jedi, were draped under funeral shrouds in the centre of the Jedi funeral chamber.</p><p>"Luminous beings are we. Mourn not the fallen; miss them not. Rejoice for the fallen, we should, for they are now but one with the Force."</p><p>While Jazal was currently too balanced to feel rage towards Yoda, intellectually, philosophically, she had serious objections to just about everything the Grand Master had said. In her opinion, he had taken the Jedi teachings and reinterpreted them into a death cult.</p><p>At 900 years old, Master Yoda was the closest being Jazal had ever met to an immortal. He was so acquainted with death, yet far removed from it, that he could casually downplay death at a funeral. Everyone Yoda had ever known had died or would die. Jazal surmised that he was just a constant and had no real connection to death.</p><p>"Our job it is, to remember that, in time, we shall also pass," Yoda continued. "Luminous beings are we," Yoda repeated. "A moment of silence, I ask, to remember, and to move on."</p><p>Jazal sighed when the bombastic little green immortal essentially asked them all to just 'move on.' She sensed the increasing sadness of some other Jedi in the room, but not any anger. Had Jazal not meditated she would have certainly been shaking in rage at that point.</p><p>Before the war, Jazal had no idea that Master Yoda had a view of life and death that was so uncompassionate, cynical, and grim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Master Shaak Ti, I wanted to speak to you for a moment," Jazal said, catching her in the funeral chamber. Two of the four Temple Guards hurried down the steps to be nearer to Jazal.</p><p>"Certainly, I am sorry for your loss Jazal. I understand you knew Master Ov-Bion too."</p><p>"Yes, I did Master, and thank you for your condolences, but I wished to discuss another matter."</p><p>"We are going to be shipping out in two days Jazal. I would hope you could wait that long to find out more," Shaak Ti said impatiently.</p><p>Jazal was momentarily flabbergasted, then realised Shaak Ti must vaguely sense she has a question. "No Master, my question is related, but I can wait two days to find out more about our mission. I was wondering if Kev and I would be getting our lightsabers."</p><p>"The High Council has left that up to me," Shaak Ti said and did not elaborate.</p><p>"And?" Jazal asked impatiently after five seconds.</p><p>"I have not yet decided," she said serenely.</p><p>Jazal contained her anticipation. "Very well. In either case, I was wondering if you could authorise my Padawan and I two training sabers and allow us—"</p><p>"—You are aware that this Temple Assignment will be of a Consular nature?" Shaak Ti asked. Jazal could sense Shaak Ti had widened her eyes, raising her forehead curiously, despite lacking eyebrows.</p><p>"Yes, I do Master. I would like to practice some basic defensive techniques with my Padawan still."</p><p>"In that case, you certainly may. Training room—"</p><p>"—Respectfully Master," one of the Temple Guards behind Jazal interrupted. "Our standard rehabilitation regime generally forbids combat training and—"</p><p>"Quit being vindictive," Shaak Ti interrupted. "Jazal and her Padawan are going on a Temple Assignment off-world. I would agree with you if they had an assignment with the Council of First Knowledge, but they don't. Their assignment is classified, and it may eventually present some danger."</p><p>"Very well Master. I meant no offence," the Temple Guard responded in an even tone.</p><p>Jazal smirked to herself. <em>Vindictive</em>. She was glad someone on the outside could see that behaviour in the Temple Guards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jazal, I don't understand," Rel'skar sighed. "Why are we practicing saber forms like I am a youngling? I know—"</p><p>"Kev, on Geonosis," Jazal looked nervously behind her at the Temple Guards, "I saw nine Jedi fall—"</p><p>"—Master, I knew when I joined the Jedi that there was a risk of death. I am not afraid to die," the Bothan said sternly.</p><p>His remark hit a nerve. It reminded Jazal of Yoda's eccentric eulogy she heard earlier. <em>Luminous beings are we. </em>"Kev, do you want to die?" Jazal asked pointedly.</p><p>"N—no," Rel'skar stammered, shocked by the question. Jazal sensed his fur swirl nervously.</p><p>"I am not afraid to die Master," Rel'skar added. Jazal now sensed his fur ironically fall flat in fear.</p><p>"But that does not mean I want to die," Rel'skar added, more calmly. His fur relaxed and swirled nervously again.</p><p><em>You are afraid my young Bothan, but I'll let that lie slide. </em>"Good," Jazal said. "This modification to Soresu will teach you how to block blasterfire more effectively, while also freeing a hand."</p><p>"A hand?" Rel'skar asked, unable to fathom what the advantage of a free hand would be.</p><p>Jazal ignited her training saber with one hand and force-lifted a training dummy with her other. "Yes, my Padawan, a hand."</p><p>Once Rel'skar got a hold of lifting objects while holding an ignited training saber, Jazal reviewed the standard Soresu flourishes. She tried to avoid making the descriptions too graphic and used exaggerated Makashi flourishes as an example of what not to do.</p><p>"You might successfully block a blast doing this," Jazal said, pointing her saber straight up in the air with an elegant swoosh, "but it leaves your chest wide open to be shot again." She turned back to the Temple Guards. "Would it be all right if I took Kev Rel'skar to the training room with training blasters to practice our deflections?"</p><p>"You were not authorised to do that by Shaak Ti, Jazal."</p><p>Jazal recognised the voice of that Guard. He had also used 'you' before when warning her of discussing classified information. She could not sense his face under his mask and his essence felt very weak—like he was suppressing his emotions and hiding his body signature somehow, using a technique Jazal did not understand.</p><p>"Very well," Jazal sighed. "All right, back to Soresu…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember that odd Guard who keeps using 'you' with me, instead of 'the detainee'?" Jazal asked, looking up from her Bothese book.</p><p>Rel'skar looked up from his genetics book. "Yes, I do," he said simply.</p><p>"You can… smell things I can't Kev. What species does he smell like?"</p><p>"I don't know Jazal. He smells… musky… but not like a human or a Miraluka. He can't be a reptile," Rel'skar said shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"Hmm… interesting," Jazal said, deep in thought. "I wonder if he is suppressing his presence to me through a force-technique, or if his species has a natural ability of some sort."</p><p>"Could be Master," Rel'skar said, not specifying which possibility it could be. He turned another page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Their last weekend day in the Detention Bloc was uneventful, with the exception of the outcome of Prosset Dibs' trial.</p><p>Jazal kept her surprise to herself when news reached her that Prosset Dibs' trial resulted in a sentence of indefinite rehabilitation, with the eventual possibility of parole. Perhaps her fears of execution for desertion were exaggerated—Mace Windu defended Dibs from the death penalty and advocated for rehabilitation, even after Dibs not only deserted, but tried to assassinate him.</p><p>She slept that evening, correctly expecting to not see Prosset Dibs again anytime soon.</p><p>Primeday morning, after being led out of the Detention Bloc, Jazal and Rel'skar were greeted by Shaak Ti.</p><p>"Can I trust you?" Shaak Ti asked serenely.</p><p>"Yes Master!" Rel'skar stammered.</p><p>Jazal could sense the presence of hers and Rel'skar's lightsabers under Shaak Ti's robes.</p><p>Shaak Ti's question rubbed Jazal the wrong way. It reminded her of being asked whether or not she was dangerous by the Temple Guards, but she kept this to herself. "Yes, Master. You can trust me."</p><p>"Thank you Master," Rel'skar said calmly, holstering his lightsaber. Despite his calm tone, his fur danced with excitement.</p><p>Jazal holstered hers without any reaction. Compared to Oc'nel, Jazal found Rel'skar disturbingly adept at deception.</p><p>Shaak Ti led them through the Temple to the main hangar. A Consular-class corvette awaited them.</p><p>"Padawan, I don't want you to be too excited to get your lightsaber back—"</p><p>"—I am not excited Master," Rel'skar growled sternly, his fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>"Kev, I know—"</p><p>"—Jazal, with all due respect to you and your Padawan," Shaak Ti said, "I believe you are mistaken. I just don't sense any excitement from Rel'skar."</p><p>Jazal sighed. "Respectfully Shaak Ti, you don't know Bothans as well as I do."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously. Jazal sensed a wry smirk form on Shaak Ti's face. She half-expected Shaak Ti to make a joke and was glad that she didn't.</p><p>"All right Jazal," Shaak Ti said finally still with an innuendo-laden smirk. "I believe you. Kev Rel'skar, you heard Jazal, don't get too excited."</p><p>Jazal gave a small sigh. "So Master, where are we going?" she asked as they began walking up the landing ramp. Two Naval officers saluted them, Jazal saluted them back, Rel'skar and Shaak Ti didn't. <em>There's nothing I can do about Shaak Ti, but I am going to get that Bothan to salute back.</em></p><p>"We are going to Kamino."</p><p>"Hmmm" Jazal hummed, completely unsurprised.</p><p>Rel'skar gasped. "Beyond the Galaxy?! For six months?"</p><p>"One year with the possibility of parole in six months," Shaak Ti said. "Assuming you two behave yourselves and don't like the assignment on Kamino."</p><p>"I am sure it will be fun," Jazal said with a genuine grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mas Amedda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Early on Primeday morning, the Strategic Advisory Cell met in the Amphitheatre at the top of the Naval Intelligence Building. In attendance were Mas Amedda, Lieutenant Commander Krennic, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Alecto, and Admiral Rand.</p><p>Tarkin was invited in by the admirals, to both Mas Amedda's and Krennic's vocal protests. The Chagrian was completely flummoxed by the degree to which these Admirals listened to Tarkin's advice. Tarkin, who had spent more time as the Governor of Eriadu—who was so proud of once having been the Governor that he still forced his underlings to call him 'Governor' as if it was more impressive than any other title he earned.</p><p>"For the record I, Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, oppose inviting Commander Tarkin's holo-presence to this briefing," the Chagrian said sternly.</p><p>"I second his objection," Krennic stammered nervously.</p><p>"You have been outvoted," Yularen said icily. "I don't know why there was a vote, nor why Krennic gets a vote, nor do I even know why the Lieutenant Commander in the Engineering Corps was invited in the first place. Tarkin was present and wounded in action in a firefight with the Lurmen. He is the only senior officer in the whole Navy with any experience and—"</p><p>"—CALL HIM IN!" Mas Amedda yelled impatiently, his Lethorns quivering.</p><p>A technician reached over and pressed the buttons, dialling Tarkin. After a few seconds of ringing, Tarkin appeared, sitting up in bed.</p><p>"Whatever could be so important that you greet us in a hospital gown Commander?!" Mas Amedda demanded.</p><p>"I am nearly recovered <em>Vice</em> Chancellor," Tarkin said coldly, emphasising the word 'Vice.' "For what reason would you call a meeting of the SAC early, before I have even recovered?"</p><p>"You are not a member of the SAC anymore Governor," Krennic stammered.</p><p>"Oh, so you brought in a lacky to back you up? You need someone—"</p><p>"—I don't like your tone Commander," Mas Amedda interrupted. <em>Damn Tarkin! Damn that audacity! </em>"This had better be good. This had better be relevant to the threat on Coruscant."</p><p>In truth, Mas Amedda had called the SAC to meet early in the morning in anticipation that Tarkin would call in if he were recovered later in the day. The Vice Chancellorwanted the Naval officers in attendance to get used to Tarkin's absence and not request for Tarkin's presence every time they meet.</p><p>"This is very relevant to the threat on Coruscant. My sources tell me that Separatist factions in Bothan Space have invited General Grievous—"</p><p>"—How is this relevant to the Lurmen!" Mas Amedda interrupted.</p><p>All of the Admirals glared at him with contempt except Admiral Rand, who instead looked obviously worried. He had gone several shades paler.</p><p>"The Lurmen…" Tarkin seethed with rage. "The Lurmen were almost certainly ARMED by a Bothan faction sir. I was shot in the back by a Bothan Boola Carbine—"</p><p>"—That doesn't prove anything Governor," Krennic interrupted. "Many factions are arming both sides in the conflict. SoroSub is selling to both the Republic and the Separatists. War profiteering is not a crime."</p><p>"Could you two please stop interrupting Tarkin?" Alecto interjected impatiently. "Do you propose the Republic takes action against this Bothan faction? Why?"</p><p>Tarkin sighed. "The Bothans regularly arm factions to instigate political change in their favour. The fact—the fact that some Bothans armed these Lurmen, these inferior, barely-sentient creatures, and expected them to cause political change shows how little they respect us. I propose a mission to capture, and if necessary, kill the Bothans who armed the Lurmen."</p><p>"A show of force?" Alecto asked in an impressed voice.</p><p>"Hearing more about this," Admiral Rand muttered. "I am going to have to disagree with your proposal Tarkin. It is unwise to create more enemies, especially when doing so may push the Bothans to ally themselves with the Separatists."</p><p>"If the Bothans align themselves with the Separatists, we will simply have to obliterate them," Tarkin said, venom in his voice.</p><p>"We will take it under advisement, and I will inform the Jedi that General Grievous is moving on Bothan Space. The more logical strategy," Yularen said, "would be to wait for General Grievous to attack and then move into the system once half of the Bothans are now attacking him."</p><p>Mas Amedda could only figure that Tarkin's anger stemmed from being shot in the back, personally, by a Bothan Boola Carbine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Chagrian now sat in Palpatine's office, nervously fiddling his fingers together, impatiently awaiting Palpatine's response.</p><p>"Very well, I will advise the Jedi to blockade the Both System," Palpatine said finally.</p><p>"And what of Tarkin's proposal to attack the unnamed Bothan faction that armed the Lurmen?"</p><p>"I will have to consider this more and the potential consequences," Palpatine said neutrally. "I sense… we may be approaching yet another shatterpoint."</p><p>"Respectfully," Mas Amedda sighed, "I just don't see what the logic is. It seems—"</p><p>"—Mas," Palpatine interrupted, with an eerie smile. "As you know yourself, sometimes, following one's anger leads one on an interesting journey. I sense that this adventure will lead Tarkin somewhere unexpected."</p><p>"But it could sacrifice the entire war effort! It could disrupt your plans, my plans!" Mas Amedda stammered. "All for one man's need for vengeance. I don't understand—"</p><p>"—as I said, I will have to meditate on it. If I sense these indulgent actions will be too disruptive to the larger picture, I promise I will deny Tarkin permission to go on his journey."</p><p>Mas Amedda sighed with relief. <em>At least Palpatine is reasonable. </em>"I don't understand why Tarkin is so angry."</p><p>Palpatine said nothing for five or ten seconds, collecting his thoughts. "Some Bothan factions play an interesting game," he finally said. "It is deliciously devious. They arm a side in a conflict, not for profit, but to create an outcome they want on a galactic scale. Years ago, Clan Askar armed the Tarkin family in a conflict with pirates and trained them to fly. They prevailed over the pirates, at the cost of thousands lives, and I suppose he always saw this as destiny. That the Bothans saw him and his family as greats—people destined to win. Now they have armed lowly Lurmen, through the Banking Clan. Tarkin must be facing a personal crisis." By the end of his explanation, Palpatine's smile was positively mischievous.</p><p>"I see," Mas Amedda said, slightly unnerved by Palpatine's smile. The Chagrian wondered how Tarkin would feel if he knew how much he was being played and manipulated—groomed for a future role, one which the Chagrian did not fully understand.</p><p>Palpatine left Mas Amedda in silence for a moment to stew in his own thoughts.</p><p>"You still believe that it was a mistake for Tarkin to take up a military career?" Mas Amedda asked finally, to break the silence.</p><p>"Oh yes," Palpatine said with a slight scowl. "Such a waste of talent, every bit as wasteful as when he was in the Judicial Corps."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Olanir Krit'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21: Olanir Krit'skar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tawa Asteroid—Dressel System</strong>
</p><p>"Imagine, for a moment, you are a gambler," Miralo Tarkin exclaimed excitedly to an entirely Bothan audience. The young human Eriaduan investment guru smirked at the nervous reactions from some of the Bothans and lowered his hands. <em>Don't worry, sit, hear me out.</em></p><p>Yesterday, at the behest of Miralo Tarkin, Olanir had called an impromptu meeting to over sixty investors. They were bankers, financiers, CEOs, and rich Bothans with money to play with. Nine had actually come to attend the meeting in her home asteroid, counting Klaes Oc'skar, who lived within another asteroid a little less than a hundred million kilometres away, but in the same system.</p><p>Olanir Krit'skar pointed at Miralo Tarkin and flashed a Spacer gesture to Klaes Oc'skar<em> running low on air</em>. The Spacer Bothans used this gesture as a metaphor for wasting time.</p><p>Klaes Oc'skar, smirked back at her. The heterochromatic Botha'ahir investor was a migrant to the Dressel System who had married into her Clan.</p><p>Olanir Krit'skar, head of the Askar Credit Union, had black and grey fur. Like most older members of Clan Askar, she bore scars. The most visible, or perhaps <em>invisible</em>, was a semi-circle of missing flesh near the pointy tip of her right ear.</p><p>"Wait—" the human stammered as Zak Ja'bis started to stand. "Hear me out."</p><p>"Human," Feror Tay'ko growled in her best Basic. "You start investment meeting with this phrase '<em>imagine you are a gambler</em>,' yeah? How the hell you expect Bothans to react?"</p><p>"I am sorry, but hear me out, please," the young Miralo pleaded.</p><p><em>This is ridiculous, </em>Olanir thought to herself. Ever since her Clan had supported the Tarkins on Eriadu in their war against Q'anah's Marauders, the Tarkins would try to use Askar Bothans to organise meetings with various influential clans, mostly for money, but sometimes for ridiculous things like—</p><p>"—Imagine you are a gambler," Miralo said more quietly this time, and less excited. He raised his hands pleadingly.</p><p>Olanir shook her head but stayed seated.</p><p>"Imagine you enter a cantina," Miralo said cautiously. "You join a table of people playing Sabaac—"</p><p>"—Bothans or humans?" Zak Ja'bis asked sarcastically.</p><p>Olanir flashed a feral toothy grin. Her shiny white teeth contrasted with her pitch-black fur. As with most Clan Askar members, she had foregone cosmetic surgery for anything but her teeth, which she had spent tens of thousands of Zav making very white and very sharp.</p><p>"Whatever you Bothans want," Miralo said with a smirk. "Imagine you sit at a table with Sabaac players, they might be Bothans, they might be humans, who knows. There is a hand where everyone is calling, no one has folded, the pile gets higher and higher—"</p><p>"Do I have a good hand?" Olanir asked impatiently. "Or am I bluffing?"</p><p>"Ah, I see some Bothans do gamble" Miralo smirked. He raised his voice dramatically, regaining his excitement. "You tell the table: 'I raise you one million, but I bet that there will be no winning hand.'"</p><p>Olanir scoffed. <em>Miralo is not a gambler I see.</em></p><p>"No winning hand! Human, have you ever actually played Sabaac before?!" Klaes snarled angrily.</p><p>"You tell the table: 'there will be no winning hand because, before the game is over, all of your cards will be unreadable.'"</p><p>"That makes no sense!"</p><p>"But how would you know that. How—"</p><p>"—Five seconds everyone accepts your bet and agree to split your money," Miralo interrupted the protests, "a tremor strikes! The whole Cantina shakes dramatically!" The human was positively gleeful, grinning with excitement. "A fissure opens beneath the settlement, a gaseous reagent leaks into the settlement dissolving all plastisheet. Everyone's cards dissolve in their hands. The hapless players stare at you in shock, their cards crumbling to dust." The dramatic human pulled out a piece of worn out plastisheet and crumpled it to dust.</p><p>Most of the Bothans in the room scoffed. <em>What in the Galaxy could this human be getting at?</em></p><p>Olanir smirked. Whatever else, the entertainment value this human provided was worth wasting twenty minutes of her life.</p><p>"Are you claiming you can predict natural disasters?" Borsk Za'dro asked curiously.</p><p>Miralo looked taken aback for a moment, then smirked, regaining his confidence. "Just one future event. In less than a week, a disaster will strike the Bothan arms industry. Thrask Industries and all of its—"</p><p>"—You want us to gamble against our own people?!" Olanir snarled, completely incensed. "Why do you expect us not to warn them?"</p><p>"Warn them of what?" Miralo asked, looking around at all of the Bothans. "What we have here is an opportunity—"</p><p>"—Thrask Industries is doing fine," Zak Ja'bis said matter of factly. "Last I heard, Thot Ni'mai is running the research division just fine. They have just started a trillion Zav procurement deal with Bothawui's Navy."</p><p>"Did you miss the part where I said a disaster was <em>going to</em> befall them?" Miralo asked impatiently. "It hasn't happened yet. They will not be able to fulfil their purchase order."</p><p>The oldest and most greedy Bothan in attendance, Laro Ka'zal, spoke for the first time. "Are you suggesting we short-sell stock in Thrask Industries?"</p><p>"Yes!" Miralo exclaimed excitedly. "But more than that! Bothan GDP has only gone up ten percent in the last fourteen years, yet the value of the market index has doubled. It is a bubble." He looked directly at Ka'zal. "We short the entire Bothan Market. We short sell everything! The Bothan economy has had fourteen solid years of growth, the longest bull run in history. Everything is overvalued."</p><p>["Isn't it cynical to bet on the failure of the Bothan economy in our positions of power?"] Thur Eyn'lar growled in Bothese to the Bothans in the room.</p><p>["Oh, not at all,"] Ka'zal replied reassuringly. ["We are merely taking advantage of our unique… perspective."]</p><p>The room devolved into excited chatter. <em>These fools</em>, Olanir thought to herself, her fur danced excitedly. She flashed a gesture to Klaes <em>follow me! </em></p><p>Klaes nodded with his left hand, closing it into a fist then dropping it. He hopped up from his end of the table and followed her.</p><p>The remaining Bothans and the human were chatting excitedly, ready to invest in their own people's failure. In the failure of the Bothan economy. Ready to gamble that Thrask Industries will fail and drag other sectors with it.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>They stepped out onto the street. The interior of the Tawa Asteroid was mostly empty air. Around the walls, following the shape of the interior of a cylinder, was city. Buildings sat on all walls of the cylinder, some upside down from Olanir's perspective, others sideways; the nearest buildings appeared right-side up.</p><p>On the ground, the gravplating was set to a comfortable 1/5th of Coruscant's gravity. The air towards the centre of the asteroid, where the gravplating did not project, had less than 2% Coruscant's gravity.</p><p>Forming shortcuts between the various parts of the city were more than 20,000 mechanical carts on ziplines. Some were built out of rooftops, but most connected to the sidewalk. The centre of the asteroid looked like a massive three-dimensional spider web of steel cables.</p><p>"<em>Pomonta woks mid mo." </em>["Come with me,"] she said, stepping up the zipline ladder into the topmost cart, pulling the seat lever down. The younger Klaes sat behind her and the zipline cart began its journey across the asteroid towards the Gar'ath district where most of the best restaurants were.</p><p>["What is it? You seem… excited. What is going on?"] Klaes growled curiously in Bothese.</p><p>Gravity became weaker and weaker the further from the plating they were. Eventually, she felt herself floating between the seat lever and the seat. ["These traitors and these Tarkins,"] she snarled, ["honestly, it doesn't surprise me."]</p><p>["I can tell when you are in a greedy mood Olanir,"] Klaes growled cautiously. ["You see something, and you don't want to burn me when you burn everyone else. I know you like me. What is it?"]</p><p>Olanir gave a feral grin. ["Fine, you're right. I could use your help anyways. We'll discuss it over…"]</p><p>"—<em>Shokolatzimo?" </em>["Chocolate frost?"] Klaes suggested.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Twenty-five years ago, the idea of any business leaders from Bothawui or Kothlis even visiting the Tawa Asteroid—let alone attending a meeting—would have been laughable. The idea of any Bothan voluntarily immigrating to Tawa or marrying into the Askar Clan, even from Botha'ahir, would have been even more laughable. <em>Hita pan lansk zakon </em>"finding a tall spouse," was slang for the phenomenon of Askar Bothans marrying out of the system.</p><p>Even when the asteroid was not being ransacked by pirates, it was the crime capital of Bothan space. Different streets were run by different Clan Askar gangs.</p><p>Everything calmed down once the Jedi forced the Clan Askar Bothans living on the surface of Dressel off, declared Dressel a Legacy World, and pacified the system putting moderate Clan Askar Bothans in charge. Everything except the pirates.</p><p>Fortunately, Clan Askar armed the right humans to take care of them.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>Klaes winced in disgust.</p><p>"Klaes," Olanir mumbled, her mouth full of <em>shokalatzimo, </em>savouring the sweetness.</p><p>"It's… we make much better <em>shokalatzimo</em> on Botha'ahir. Trust me," he growled cautiously in Basic. "This stuff tastes like cold plastic. Not real. The stuff back on the Thellus asteroid is at least edible."</p><p>Olanir scoffed. The icy treats in the domes of Botha'ahir were probably every bit as artificial as the ones here. "How are Neris and the kids?" she growled to change the topic.</p><p>"Oh, she's fine," Klaes said with a grin. "The kids have started Basic in school. They keep whining about how they don't see the point learning it. It's cute."</p><p>Olanir chucked at that and ate another bite of the chocolate frost.</p><p>"So…" Klaes said.</p><p>Olanir looked around cautiously. "So, we have seven rich idiots, likely all of the friends of those seven rich idiots, and the Tarkin family, investing in the prospect that Thrask Industry will have a tough time and take the whole Bothan economy with it."</p><p>"<em>Kh</em><em>įz</em>…" ["Yes…"] Klaes growled.</p><p>"We buy the stock," she growled with a feral grin.</p><p>"But if Thrask has a tough time—"</p><p>"—These idiots will have to buy back the stock after they short the market. What if we buy a lot of Thrask stock?"</p><p>Realisation dawned on Klaes. He gasped. "We create a short squeeze! They will only be able to buy back stock at a price we agree on! That's brilliant! Wait, how do I know—" Klaes stopped himself.</p><p>Olanir knew Klaes was going to ask: <em>how do I know I can trust you? </em>She scoffed. "Klaes, we buy it together. Combined we should be able to buy 31% of it. That'll be what? Six billion Zav? Some Bothans will still be able to sell, but when the stock fails to be completely dumped, those idiots—not just those idiots in the room but every Bothan who decides to short it—will panic-buy it back."</p><p>"Talk about a unique perspective," Klaes growled in an impressed voice. "31% though. That still means 69% could be dumped—a lot of room for things to go wrong."</p><p>"Oh, I'll advise the Credit Union to buy another six billion Zav worth—"</p><p>"—but" Klaes gasped, his eyes wide in fear. "That's… That's playing with the retirement index for the whole Clan!"</p><p>"If I'm right, we'll increase the value our Clan's retirement index substantially," Olanir growled with a feral grin.</p><p>"Kriff!" Klaes said in a shaky voice. "Risky, but you're right. We'll have… 62% of the stock locked up and some of the richest Bothans in the system, as well as the humans of Eriadu, desperate to buy it to fulfil their short."</p><p>"Exactly!" Olanir snarled excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22: Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>Fortunately, Sey'les and the Rangers were not called into action on the second day of the weekend. She awoke alone in her room Primeday morning at 0600, showered, dried quickly on the <em>Yawoshrogrugh</em>, and headed for the Center for Military Operations to lead Ranger Team 2 in morning training exercises.</p><p>The Judicial Arcology had now been renamed the COMPOR Arcology—Commission for the Protection of the Republic, an organisation led by Director Byno Doubton. To Sey'les, it felt obscene.</p><p>A massive building that, for centuries, had housed the Federal law enforcement agencies of the Republic and their hospital, was now turned into something else.</p><p>As she stared out the Maglev window towards the building, she remembered Clahra's lecture on the Four Pinnacles of human civilisation: a Judiciary and a law enforcement agency, a Senate, a Monarch, and the Media. It was like the humans had destroyed one of the pinnacles and replaced it with COMPOR—whatever the hell that was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So Wulf, what do you think about COMPOR?"</p><p>Sey'les and Wulf were running alongside Fojo. They decided to take it upon themselves to make sure he put in some effort. Whenever he slowed down to a trot, she ordered him to jog faster. Dub had tried arguing with her that this was a bad way to make someone exercise, but she would not hear it.</p><p>Knot was still in the military hospital.</p><p>"I dunno," the Ardennian said in a breathy voice. "I guess the name sounds a bit like a computer."</p><p>Sey'les shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I—"</p><p>"—I think it's very Bothan ma'am," Fojo panted.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sey'les asked in a breathy voice.</p><p>"I mean, it's an agency designed to combat Separatist feeds and design—" Fojo gasped for breath and paused for a moment. "Design pictures and posters to combat it."</p><p>"I guess I never thought about it that way," Sey'les admitted. "Come on Fojo, let's try to keep up with Oc'nel," she growled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Without Tarkin, the two Ranger teams sat around without direction. Seegers and Sey'les had a discussion after forty minutes, called the training centre, and decided to take both of their teams out for a target practice session after lunch.</p><p>At 0936, Ro'val called Sey'les.</p><p>"Ma'am, I am at work right now and a little busy," she said, ducking out into the hall.</p><p>The old white-coat uniformed Bothan glared at her from the datapad screen. "I have booked you in for an appointment Captain."</p><p>"You can't do that," Sey'les growled cautiously, sitting down in the hallway. "It's up to me to schedule them. This is insane and highly unprofessional!"</p><p>"As I said before, 'insane' is not a word in my vocabulary," Ro'val said sternly. "Captain, there is… there is a… <em>Mesha mu korn agkalaga."</em></p><p>Sey'les growled back curiously, in Bothese, <em>"Z</em><em>ų</em><em>sk ąghkąlągha?"</em> <em>What kind of situation? </em></p><p>"Get over here and take Ensign Oc'nel with you!" Ro'val yelled and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let me get this straight," Oc'nel huffed. "<em>You</em> are taking me with you to your impromptu psychiatry appointment?"</p><p>Sey'les sighed. <em>This is really crazy.</em></p><p>The two Bothans sat on the Maglev. Oc'nel had protested, insisting that he, instead, should fly her to the COMPOR hospital. Sey'les had argued that it was just one stop away.</p><p>"Ma'am, with all due respect, if this really is the case, you need a psychiatrist," he said without a hint of irony.</p><p>"There is some stuff that is need to know," Sey'les snarled, "which I can't tell you."</p><p>The two Bothans stopped their loud argument once they realised six teenagers, wearing military-style grey uniforms, were standing by their row. The kids glared down at the Bothans menacingly. They were all different flavours of human, and Sey'les could see the hatred in their eyes.</p><p>"Do you kids have a problem?" Sey'les growled angrily. <em>Who the kriff are these humans?</em></p><p>"You Bothans," a ruddy-faced, red haired, human girl sneered. "You Bothans better keep those Naval Uniforms on, or else."</p><p>"Who the kriff are you kids?!" Oc'nel snarled, standing up to face the teens. At 1.7 meters, he was shorter than all but two of the human children.</p><p>"We are the SA," a dark-skinned, black-haired, human male said, folding his arms looking down on the Bothan.</p><p>"The Sub-Adult Group!" a blonde-haired human male yelled proudly with an eccentric salute, pointing his hand straight ahead.</p><p>Oc'nel and Sey'les both started laughing hysterically.</p><p>"The Sub-Adult group!" Sey'les gasped between laughs, slapping her knees with her furry hands.</p><p>"That name!" Oc'nel laughed, gasping for breath. "You kids, really… hahaha! SUB-ADULT!" The Bothans could not stop laughing.</p><p>The kids moved in on the Naval officers menacingly, one pulling out a club from his backback.</p><p>Sey'les stood up with a snarl, pulling out her canister of pepper spray.</p><p>Oc'nel backed up towards the window.</p><p>"Is there a problem here?" an adult human female in a Naval uniform asked the kids sternly.</p><p>"N—no ma'am!" the kids stammered. The one with a club slipped it back into his backpack.</p><p>"Good, leave them alone," she said sternly.</p><p>"Thank you, Admiral," Oc'nel stammered upon seeing their saviour's rank.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Sey'les said, putting her pepper spray back in her bag.</p><p>"No problem, Ensign, Captain," she said regarding the two Bothans. "It really is not smart to laugh at people who outnumber you, even if they are kids."</p><p>"Who the hell are those kids?!" Sey'les asked. "Ma'am," she added.</p><p>"It's been like this at the COMPOR Arcology since it became the COMPOR," the Admiral sighed. "Director Byno Doubton dressed a group of human kids, mostly the spoiled rotten children of politicians and officials, in fake military uniforms. They call themselves the 'Sub-Adult group.' Most of them seem to be complete assholes. I am going to lodge a formal complaint. You are the second group of alien officers I have seen them harass and the group itself just formed on Benduday."</p><p>"Wow, three days old and the group is already out making asses of themselves," Oc'nel said, shaking his head.</p><p><em>Great. They've replaced the Judicial Arcology with this kriffing nonsense, </em>Sey'les sighed to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, good morning ma'am," Oc'nel said as he regarded the neurotic Bothan psychiatrist.</p><p>"Good morning Ensign, good morning Captain. Please, take a seat," Ro'val said warmly.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. She did not know whether the topic of conversation would somehow go to the issues she's been having.</p><p>"We have reason to believe that the Republic has succumbed to false intelligence—false intelligence created by your commander, Wilhuff Tarkin. The Republic is—"</p><p>"Ma'am, who are you?" Oc'nel growled cautiously. "If you guys are committing treason," he glared at Sey'les, "I want no part in it and will report it—"</p><p>"—Ensign Oc'nel," Ro'val snarled, "we are not committing treason, and who I am is of no concern."</p><p>Sey'les winced as Ro'val glared at her.</p><p>"I don't care whether you think your own actions are treasonous ma'am," Oc'nel growled. "I don't want any part in secret Bothan bullshtak. You Bothawui and Kothlis Bothans may do this nonsense, but I refuse to participate. I am—"</p><p>"—you are dismissed Ensign," Ro'val snarled.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Oc'nel said sarcastically, lazily snapped to attention, and slammed the door on his way out.</p><p>Sey'les was amazed. Never had it occurred to her to just simply not put up with Ro'val's nonsense. She smirked thinking how she was going to step out and brush the old Bothan off.</p><p>"Sey'les, where is Tarkin?" Ro'val asked, cutting straight to the point.</p><p>"Ma'am, you know where Tarkin is," Sey'les growled sternly. "We are in the COMPOR hospital, aren't we?"</p><p>Ro'val blinked at her. "Sey'les, I take it then, that you don't know where he is," she sighed. "Tarkin must be… dealt with while he is in a vulnerable position."</p><p>"Yep, this is treason," Sey'les growled impatiently. She stood up and approached the door. "I'm out Ro'val. You can kill Tarkin if you want. He is an asshole and said he wants to 'obliterate' Bothans, but I am not taking part in it at all. I don't want to know."</p><p>"Even knowing and not reporting is treason, Captain," Ro'val said challengingly.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I've committed treason before. I've never participated in fragging my commanding officer. I am back in with the Wookiees. I am out with the Bothans. Done with this nonsense. Kill Tarkin, you have my blessing. I am not participating in it in any way though," Sey'les growled and flashed a toothy feral grin challenging Ro'val's dominance.</p><p>Ro'val stared at her, snout agape.</p><p><em>Didn't think so, </em>Sey'les thought. She stood up and walked out the door.</p><p>"THERE IS NO 'IN' WITH THE WOOKIEES! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU KRIFF WOOKIEES YOU ARE IN WITH THEM?" Ro'val screamed hysterically, yelping like a jackal.</p><p>"I'll see you next week for my regular appointment then, ma'am," Sey'les said, peering back into the office with a grin. She walked down the hallway towards the COMPOR plaza.</p><p>Ro'val continued ranting and raving, yelping as Sey'les walked further down the hallway. "THEY HAVE NO ACCESS ANYMORE! YARUA IS OUT! WOOKIEES ARE OUT! KASHYYYK IS DOOMED! THEY WILL BE LUCKY IF THEY AREN'T BOMBED INTO OBLIVION BY THE REPUBLIC AND SEPARATISTS ALIKE! YOU ARE SCREWING LOSERS! THE WOOKIEES ARE DEAD! DOOMED!"</p><p>Sey'les chuckled under her breath as the screams became more distant. Several other psychologists and psychiatrists opened their office doors, looking down the hallway curiously.</p><p>She could not stop laughing. <em>Psychiatry definitely is a necessary practice. Kriff, Ro'val needs a psychiatrist more than anyone.</em> Ro'val had screamed confidential information about Sey'les and her history into the hallway and Sey'les did not even care. Ro'val's proved everything Sey'les thought about her to be true. <em>Damn I am so glad to be away from Bothan Space! A Spynet Director posing as a psychiatrist. Sheesh.</em></p><p>She stepped outside, putting on her patrol cap. Oc'nel saluted her with a grin and she saluted back.</p><p>"I heard some of that. Ma'am, you really got her pissed," Oc'nel said with a feral vicarious smile.</p><p>"I need a different psychiatrist," Sey'les sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Damn you do. Ma'am, that Ro'val is—"</p><p>"—An evil, abusive, manipulative bitch," Sey'les interjected. "You're telling me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"The Lurmen come in two batches then!" Dub exclaimed. The Clones, Wulf, Fojo, and Ranger Team 1 were all on one table, flipping through datapads.</p><p>"Bring me up to speed," Sey'les said as she and Oc'nel entered the room.</p><p>"The Lurmen you arrested Oc'nel are not the same as the Lurmen who ambushed us in the Underworld," Seegers said. "The Lurmen in the Underworld had slave bombs still active," he added darkly.</p><p>"Slave bombs?!" Sey'les gasped as she sat down, grabbing Dub's datapad.</p><p>Oc'nel scowled.</p><p>"The Lurmen you arrested were freed. They had traces of explosives in them which had been long deactivated. The tracking beacons still could work, theoretically, according to the Corps of Engineers technicians," Seegers added matter of factly. It was as if he were talking about battle droids as opposed to a group of sentients. "These ones who ambushed us, well, they are still slaves."</p><p>"So, they are being forced to attack?" Grath asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it would seem so, and they are not part of the Lurmen population of Coruscant," Seegers answered.</p><p>On the datapad screen, Sey'les could see gruesome images of Lurmen dissected in the morgue. Bomb fragments and tracking devices had been extracted from their innards. She could not help but feel pity for them. As someone who had volunteered to have a martial career, she could not help but wonder who would force an army of slaves to fight. <em>What type of monster?</em></p><p>"Hey Captain, Captain!" Dub said waving his hand in front of her snout.</p><p>"Captain Sey'les!" Tarkin yelled. "Are you with us? Have you put on another dunce hat?"</p><p>"Sorry sir, yes I am with you." Sey'les's fur swirled with embarrassment. "How are you feeling Governor?"</p><p>"Much better, thank you," Tarkin said, walking in front of the rear viewscreen.</p><p>Suddenly, four new Clones entered the room. All of them had hulking muscles and looked far grimmer than any Clones Sey'les had seen.</p><p>"Lieutenant Dub? Corporal Dubs? Trooper Grath?"</p><p>"Yes Governor?"</p><p>"You, along with Sergeant Knot, are being transferred to the Coruscant Guard, pack your things."</p><p>Almost everyone in the room gasped in shock. Fojo dropped his datapad with a clatter. Wulf folded all four of his arms and wore a look of anger.</p><p>"What?!" Sey'les gasped. "Sir, it took me weeks to bring them up to speed!"</p><p>"Sir, I don't understand," Dub stammered. "Are you displeased with us?"</p><p>"Yes," Tarkin said simply. "Lieutenant Dub, I do not trust you or your men to have my back at all. You are frankly, incompetent. I can handle Sey'les's stupidity, but incompetence is—I do not trust you to have my back, Dub," Tarkin said coldly. "I cannot trust a man who stands on a hill getting shot at when there is cover in every direction. I cannot trust men who, when tasked with guarding our flank, instead yell and charge into combat without being ordered to."</p><p>"Very well Governor," Dub said sadly.<br/>Grath, Dub, and Dubs walked to the armoury and silently gathered their belongings.</p><p>"Sir, I can train them and—"</p><p>"—Sey'les, enough. You have new Clones. These models are ARC Troopers. Someone just transferred them to me," Tarkin said, gesturing to the four identical humans. All of them looked serioius. Two of them had red facial tattoos, one had shaven symbols into his hair, and the final had shaved his head bald.</p><p>"Now, I will be in my office. You can all take the day off early. I daresay, you'll need it for introductions," Tarkin said.</p><p>"Thank you, Governor," Oc'nel said with a sad smile after Sey'les said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am Lieutenant CT-0099, you can call me Buzz ma'am," the bald Clone said.</p><p>"Buzz?" Sey'les asked and started looking up at the ceiling in thought.</p><p>Wulf put his hand up to his chin, pondering the name.</p><p>Buzz started stammering "What is going on? What are—"</p><p>"—No, I think I'll call you Fuzz," Sey'les said with a feral grin.</p><p>"No ma'am, you will call me Buzz," Buzz said defiantly. He approached Sey'les and Wulf, folding his arms as he stared down at them. "That is not how this is gonna work."</p><p>Sey'les gulped nervously. "Insubordination! That is—"</p><p>"—No ma'am, this is not insubordination," Buzz said sternly. "Insubordination is failure to obey the lawful orders of my superior, which is you ma'am. Ordering me to change my name to something humiliating is not a lawful order. The rest of my men, your men, you will also call by their proper names."</p><p>Oc'nel and Fojo started struggling not to laugh.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. <em>Kriff. </em>She had never had a subordinate under her command who refused to put up with her whims. The Bothan was not sure how to handle it. Then, she remembered how she and Oc'nel had stood up to Ro'val earlier. <em>I don't want to be Ro'val. I can handle this.</em></p><p>"Fine, you get to be Buzz," she growled cautiously.</p><p>"I don't just get to be Buzz, I am Buzz," he said.</p><p>"You are Buzz," Sey'les sighed. "Okay who are the rest of you? If one of your names is Wolf, or a variant of Wolf, we will have a problem because Lieutenant Wulf here well—"</p><p>"—no ma'am, none of us are named Wulf. This is Sergeant CT-0754, Dawn," Buzz said, pointing to the Clone with a red tattoo under his eye. "This is Sergeant CT-1854, Scorch," he said, pointing to the Clone with a red tattoo covering the whole right side of his face, "and this is CT-1879, Isaac," he said, pointing to the final Clone who had letters shaven into his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jazal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kamino</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Consular-class corvette landed in Tipoca City in the midst of a rainstorm. This was the furthest Jazal, Shaak Ti, or Rel'skar had ever been from the Core.</p><p>When the three Jedi and two Naval officers confidently approached the door, it did not open. Rel'skar began moaning frustratedly.</p><p>"Calm down Padawan!" Jazal yelled through the torrential rains.</p><p>Shaak Ti began laughing.</p><p>"Masters Jedi, aren't we supposed to be greeted?" one of the pilots asked.</p><p>"Yes, we are. There was supposed to be someone right here at landing platform 47."</p><p>"47! Oh, my apologies Masters Jedi. I thought it was supposed to be 147," the co-pilot stammered.</p><p>"Well, back on the ship," Shaak Ti said.</p><p>Jazal sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, how did you get so wet?" a tall female Kaminoan asked the three soaking wet Jedi and two soaking pilots as they walked through the door.</p><p>"Landing pad mix up," Shaak Ti said serenely.</p><p>"All of your landing pads look the same ma'am," one of the pilots said.</p><p>"Not all of them," the Kaminoan said. "Come now, Dr Nala Se is waiting for us," she said with a slow graceful wave of the hand. "Pilots, the library droid over there will help you find your accommodation. You should get some sleep as you need to ferry Senator Burtoni to Coruscant and—"</p><p>"—We follow Galactic Republic rest regulations ma'am," the co-pilot interrupted sternly.</p><p>"Very well," the Kaminoan said as the two pilots left the group.</p><p>Kaminoans reminded Jazal a bit of her Master, Yarael Poof. They were tall and big-headed, but even more big-headed than Quermians. She also sensed that they were much calmer than Quermians, even Quermian Jedi. Unlike Quermians, they also had noses. Jazal had a sudden irrational urge to mind-probe a Kaminoan, wondering what their olfactory glands would be like—<em>conquer your curiosity! Conquer your curiosity… conquer—</em></p><p>"—Master!" Rel'skar yelled from a distance to the right.</p><p>"Oh sorry," Jazal stammered, and jogged down the hall towards them. While not paying attention, she had walked straight ahead while Rel'skar, Shaak Ti, and the Kaminoan had gone to the right at a junction.</p><p>All of the structures on Kamino felt very curvy in the Miraluka's force sight. There were very few straight edges—the walls met the floor at a curve, and so did the ceiling. Right angles were almost non-existent, except for in the rectangular ceiling lights.</p><p>"You three seem very different from Master Kenobi," the Kaminoan remarked.</p><p>"You met Obi-Wan? Then you must be—"</p><p>"Yes, I am Taun We," the Kaminoan said.</p><p>"How are we different?" Shaak Ti asked.</p><p>"Well, none of you are trying very hard to impress me," Taun We said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Dr Jazal, Dr Ti, my <em>overseers</em>," Nala Se huffed obtusely. "And you are?"</p><p>"Kev Rel'skar," the Bothan stammered nervously.</p><p>"No PhD?" Nala Se said, raising her head from a desk terminal.</p><p>"I—I, well no," Rel'skar stammered.</p><p>Jazal sensed a frown cross Nala Se's face.</p><p>"Kev Rel'skar is very young and has not quite decided what he is going to do," Jazal interjected.</p><p>"What is he doing here?" Nala Se asked.</p><p>"He is my Padawan," Jazal said.</p><p>"Ah. I see. An apprentice," Nala Se said dramatically. "In any case, there are other Bothans here from time to time. None who live here permanently, but thousands drop by. Kev Rel'skar, you will have some company."</p><p>"Bothans?" Shaak Ti asked curiously. "What do they do here?"</p><p>"Trade," Nala Se said with a shrug. "Kothlis and Bothawui are right down the Manda Merchant Route. Most of our foodstuffs and technical equipment comes down that way, passed Manda of course. Perhaps your Padawan could take up shipping as a career like all the other Bothans if he does not want to pursue an education," Nala Se said snootily.</p><p>"I am not uneducated," Rel'skar growled sternly.</p><p>Jazal sighed. "Please refrain—"</p><p>"—Dr Se," Shaak Ti said sternly. "We are not your enemies. Please treat us with respect. The Galactic Republic and Jedi Order wants oversight on this project which, as you know, we have spent billions of credits on."</p><p>"And we have spent billions of credits too," Nala Se said sternly. "Our profit margins are… well, actually I am not an accountant, but I assure you, these Clones cost a fortune to produce and we have plenty of oversight."</p><p>"We are not leaving just because you insult us and give us your assurances you will do the right thing," Rel'skar growled sternly.</p><p>"My Padawan is correct," Jazal said, trying to counter Rel'skar's growl by copying Shaak Ti's serenity. "We have travelled all the way from the Core to here. We are not leaving until the Council tells us we can."</p><p>"Dr Se?" Shaak Ti asked serenely. "Do you have recommendations for any sort of food facility near here?"</p><p>Jazal almost laughed from the question. Rel'skar snorted.</p><p>"Dr Ti, the library droids have a directory containing all of the locations for all restaurants and commissaries in Tipoca City and on Kamino itself," Nala Se said unhelpfully.</p><p>"Do you have any recommendations?" Jazal asked pointedly.</p><p>"That is not my responsibility," Nala Se said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What an unpleasant being," Shaak Ti said, eating a piece of a Fern Potato on the end of her fork, holding her knife in her other hand.</p><p>"Master Tide said that some cultures are 'negative face.' This means they…" Rel'skar paused. "Well she explained it better than I could, but it means they don't value being helpful or being liked by others, and instead value staying out of other being's ways and respecting other's spaces. The Kaminoans must be negative face I suppose. They are very quiet, typical of a negative face culture." The Bothan began munching on his Fern Potato, relishing the shavings of Nuna Bacon sprinkled atop.</p><p>"That is an interesting hypothesis, Padawan," Jazal said, eating a piece of her own Fern Potato which she had doused in spicy cream.</p><p>"Thank you," Rel'skar mumbled with food in his mouth. "Master Tide used Bothawui Bothans as the example of the most positive-faced culture she could think of, and Alderaanians as the most negative-faced. If Dr Se is a typical Kaminoan then Kaminoans must be even more negative-faced than Alderaanians."</p><p>The three Jedi ate in the aptly named Fern Potato Shop. It was the first place they saw on their way to the library. The restaurant was a sloping circular room, much like everything else in Tipoca City. It had very uncomfortable rounded chairs with no back support and served only customisable Fern Potatoes and drinks. A patron could order a large Fern Potato and get it sprinkled with Nuna Bacon, lavished with sauces of many flavours, or garnished with some vegetables.</p><p>"It is also possible that Dr Se is just unpleasant," Shaak Ti said pointedly.</p><p>"Yeah, possible Master," Rel'skar admitted. "Jazal could I take off from reading tonight?"</p><p>"Sure Rel'skar, but it is really 4 pm Tipoca City time," Jazal said, rubbing her hand on her ShadowSync datapad. "You should try to stay up a few more hours or you will get hyperspace-lagged."</p><p>"Huh," Rel'skar said. "You're right. My internal chronometer must be still on Federal District time. It's funny that you can tell time again Master," he said in a toothy grin.</p><p>"Yep, funny," Jazal said curtly, gazing accusingly in Shaak Ti's direction. "Very funny." <em>Kriff. It does feel late.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oc'nel walked confidently into the gym, heading for the indoor track. Sey'les had challenged Buzz, Scorch, Isaac and Dawn to a 400-meter dash.</p><p>Knowing that Sey'les was going to use her implants, Oc'nel decided to show up and do the same. While all cadets at the Bothan Martial Academy were implanted with a mark 1 adrenaline implant, Botha'ahir Marines were also implanted with a mark 3.</p><p>As Oc'nel entered, Sey'les, Buzz, Scorch, Isaac, Dawn, and Wulf stood on the other side the indoor track at the top of the gym stretching.</p><p>Oc'nel smirked when Sey'les lifted her snout sniffing the air as he drew nearer. <em>Yep, I am here. </em>Sey'les spun around and gasped. Then she sniffed the air furiously and gasped again. She scowled.</p><p><em>"Zon tona woks ham?" </em>[What are you doing here?] Sey'les snarled.</p><p>Oc'nel laughed. "<em>Sj</em><em>ų</em><em> wįną khų." </em>[I will win,] he snarled in his Botha'ahir accent.</p><p>Buzz sighed angrily at the two Bothans arguing. The other Clones looked flabbergasted.</p><p>"Uh," Wulf said, "I am feeling a little left out."</p><p>Sey'les scowled unintimidated. [You helped me with Ro'val,]she continued growling. [You are braver than I thought Oc'nel, but I warn you—]</p><p>[—You are going to kill yourself trying to beat these Clones ma'am,] Oc'nel growled cautiously in Bothese. [You can't use your adrenaline implants every time we train. When I win, I will show you that it is pointless. That you can still be a leader without being in first.]</p><p>Sey'les scowled. "YOU ARE PLAYING WITH FIRE!" she screamed in Basic.</p><p>Oc'nel winced awkwardly.</p><p>"Watch your back Ensign," she said bashing his shoulder with hers.</p><p>"Ma'am let's cut the drama and get this show on the road," Buzz suggested. "You were saying you could beat us ARC Troopers in a race?"</p><p>"Everyone! On the starting line!" Sey'les snarled furiously.</p><p>Oc'nel stood next to Sey'les. She snarled angrily at him in a toothy scowl. Oc'nel looked straight ahead, trying to focus on the track itself.</p><p>The four ARC Troopers lined up alongside the Bothans. They wore black exercise uniforms with giant white Republic insignias.</p><p>Wulf held out a datapad, keeping track of the running times with it. "On your mark," he said.</p><p>Oc'nel moved his tongue on the roof of his mouth in a Cherek shape. A familiar robotic voice began speaking to him in his head, telling him two implants were now activating. His pupils dilated. His fur stood on end.</p><p>"Get set!" Wulf yelled louder. "GO!"</p><p>Oc'nel began sprinting alongside Sey'les. The two cheating Bothans left the Arc Troopers in the dust. Their pupils dilated to the point where their irises could barely be seen.</p><p>A Clone voice yelled "WHOA!" In the distance. Oc'nel did not care. Everything seemed brighter. The surge of energy was pure exhilaration.</p><p>Sey'les snarled loudly behind him beginning to shriek in despair like a jackal.</p><p>Oc'nel did not dare turn back. All he could focus on was what was directly ahead. The wind rushed into his face. Even while breathing through his mouth, the Bothan could smell the thick sweaty aroma of the indoor track and the rubber smell of the surface.</p><p>He gave a feral grin once the Ardennian came into view. Wulf looked almost fearful, his eyes were wide.</p><p>The primitive part of Oc'nel's hindbrain told him <em>prey! </em>Oc'nel ignored it, shaking his head furiously and continued running, careful to run past Wulf and not into him.</p><p>"43.56 seconds! HOLY SHASSA OC'NEL!" the Ardennian screamed in astonishment. "46.41 seconds! Uh holy shassa too Sey'les!"</p><p>"49.6, 50.01, 50.56, 51.6, 53.0," Wulf yelled as the Clones finished.</p><p>Oc'nel hung his snout open as he walked along, gasping for breath. Sey'les did the same, moaning in despair.</p><p>Both of the Bothans began vomiting, hands on their knees, struggling to stay standing. Both began whimpering.</p><p>Wulf yelled more obscenities. "You broke the male record for the entire Navy Oc'nel! Maybe for the whole Republic! Sey'les, you broke the female record! You… HOLY SHASSA!"</p><p>The Clones looked astonished and stared at the Bothans with wide eyes—all except for Buzz. Buzz looked furious.</p><p>"Damn Bothans are fast," Isaac said in awe, taking a swig of water from his canteen.</p><p>"Only at short distances," Buzz said sternly. The huge Clone walked up to the two staggering Bothans, then folded his arms glaring at them angrily. <em>"Agtshita woks par korm treyning nu? Kapan, Ensin?" </em>[Did you just cheat in training? Captain, Ensign?]</p><p>Oc'nel was in shock. A Clone just spoke fluent Bothese. He couldn't react though because he vomited again.</p><p>Sey'les started mumbling incomprehensibly in a panic, her fur swirling nervously and standing on end fearfully, then vomited again.</p><p>"You speak Bothan sir?" Scorch asked.</p><p>"It's Bothese and yes."</p><p>"How sir?!" Dawn demanded. "You aren't a Clone linguist! I don't even think linguists are trained in Bothese."</p><p>"I had special training. Enough questions," Buzz said sternly, "I want to speak to these Bothans alone."</p><p>"Come on, let's have breakfast," Wulf said to the three Clones, beckoning them towards him. The four walked towards the exit.</p><p>Buzz began growling angrily in Bothese. His growls did not sound Bothan, but his intonation was perfect for a Kothlis Bothan. [You two immature idiots disappoint me. You are going to get yourselves kriffing killed just to show some Clones you can run fast. I expect this from a kriffing Clan Onel, but you Captain? What is your excuse? Cheating to beat young humans in their prime?]</p><p>Both of the Bothans' fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Sey'les stammered, gasping for breath, finally done vomiting. <em>"Erz woks pan Bothask nizek!"</em> [You speak Bothese!]</p><p>Oc'nel began quaking, feeling cold as the adrenaline wore off. His reaction was much more severe than Sey'les's; proportional to the huge surge of adrenaline that had been pumped into his body.</p><p>"<em>Kįz</em>," Buzz growled.</p><p>The more he talked, the more Oc'nel would have placed him as a Kothlis Bothan or a Bothan of another Colony World. That is, he would if he did not know Buzz were human. Oc'nel did not understand how this was possible.</p><p>[Do I need to take you to the infirmary Ensign?] Buzz growled sternly.</p><p>"<em>Nųkhįz sįr." </em>[No sir,] Oc'nel growled, finally able to speak. His body continued trembling, but not as badly as before. <em>Please don't vomit again! Phew!</em></p><p>Sey'les growled cautiously, <em>"ąghs</em><em>ų</em><em>nųyą wųks bhą—" </em>[Did you—]</p><p>[—Yes, I heard everything,] Buzz sighed. [Your total lack of military bearing ma'am. I heard about how you are both cheating. It's completely disgraceful. If you cheat at training again, if you insult each other, if you spread rumours about each other, I am going to report you both for dishonourable conduct. I don't care if you outrank me ma'am, this conduct is unacceptable and sets a bad example for everyone, especially the Clones. Ensign, you should know better too.]</p><p>"You're right," Sey'les sighed in Basic. "It won't happen again Buzz."</p><p>"Yeah sir, sorry about that," Oc'nel added. He took a mental note of the way Buzz repeatedly referred to 'the Clones' in the third person. <em>That is really weird.</em></p><p>"Good," Buzz said in Basic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oc'nel gasped when he reached the Ranger Division two minutes early. On the large viewscreen was an image of the asteroid-ringed gas giant of Bothawui. Fojo, Sey'les, Wulf, and the Clones were already seated. He took a seat next to Sey'les.</p><p>[What's going on ma'am?] he whispered nervously in Bothese.</p><p>[I don't know but I don't like it,] Sey'les whispered back in Bothese. [Ro'val seemed worried about Tarkin engineering false intelligence.]</p><p>"You guys are speaking a lot of Bothese lately ma'am," Wulf said with a smile. "Maybe I should learn—"</p><p>"—not now Wulf," Sey'les whispered harshly. She turned back to Oc'nel and began whispering again in Bothese. [I think Tarkin is going to try something in Bothan space. He got shot in the back by Boola Carbine and seems to have taken it personally. I am worried he—]</p><p>"—Very good, we are all here," Tarkin said loudly, standing in front of the viewscreen. "We are going to have our first deployment. The second phase of our mission is top secret and you will be given more information after we are underway. As you might have guessed," he said nodding at the two Bothans, "we are deploying to Bothan space. For the first phase of our mission, led by General Anakin Skywalker—well don't you two seem glum!" Tarkin yelled at Sey'les and Oc'nel.</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Sey'les bellowed loudly.</p><p>"Sorry Governor," Oc'nel croaked.</p><p>"Is this going to be a problem?" Tarkin asked sharply. "You two are from this part of the Galaxy. We will be relying on your knowledge and familiarity with the customs, culture, tactics, everything. I will be relying on you."</p><p>"No, it's not a problem. I am just wondering, sir, why we are entering Bothan Space in the first place. All Bothan worlds are neutral," Sey'les answered.</p><p>"The Jedi believe that General Grievous is going to send a fleet of warships to invade Bothawui-4, your home Sey'les."</p><p>"Where does this intel come from, Governor?" Oc'nel asked pointedly.</p><p>"The sources are classified. You do not normally ask this many questions Ensign."</p><p>"Sorry Governor, I am just worried for—"</p><p>"—we are all worried," Tarkin interrupted in a tone that did not sound worried at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The operation would have sounded suspicious to Oc'nel even if Sey'les had not told him about Ro'val's fears. General Anakin Skywalker, the very same unpleasant Jedi he had met in Dex's Diner, was leading three Venator Class Star Destroyers to blockade the Both System.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker, Admiral Yularen, and the main taskforce were to be aboard the flagship, the <em>Resolute</em>.</p><p>Tarkin and his command were aboard the <em>Caellus</em>—along with Ranger Teams 1 and 2, and 400 Clones from the Coruscant Guard's 1st Diplomatic Services Corps<em>. </em>Their gear list was deeply suspicious. In addition to the expected gear for an operation, helmet, boots, armour vest, they were instructed to pack cold wet weather gear—their trench coats, snow gloves, snow boots, thermal underlayers, waterproof over-boots, and waterproof rubber leggings. If Oc'nel did not know any better, he would have suspected that Tarkin expected combat on the surface of a cold part of a Bothan moon.</p><p>Home in his apartment, Oc'nels fur swirled nervously as he packed all of his cold weather gear and uniforms into his rucksack. He felt extremely tense, repeatedly wondering to himself: <em>Should I contact Ro'val? Should I talk to Sey'les? </em></p><p>Their Consular-class cruiser, the <em>Allanteen</em>, would be bound for the <em>Caellus</em> at 0500 so he set his chronometer to wake him at 0330. He lay in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling feeling defeated. <em>How could I waste so much time thinking about one-upping Sey'les and not see the walls closing in? Kriff I need to message Jazal.</em></p><p>
  <strong>"Hey Jazal, Tarkin's dragging us to Bothan space with him. Worried this is part of some ploy I don't understand. Anakin is involved somehow, I think, but I don't know. We are packing lots of combat gear and snow gear. Hope to hear from you soon."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aboard <em>the Caellus</em></strong>
</p><p>"Permission to come aboard Admiral?" Tarkin asked, leading the Rangers into the hangar.</p><p>"Permission granted," Admiral Alecto said.</p><p>Sey'les looked around the hangar getting off the <em>Allanteen</em>. She was surprised by how many ground vehicles were present. There were sixteen AT-TEs and many more TX-130s. Her ARC Troopers all wore different coloured armour—Buzz was in grey and yellow, Isaac in green and brown, Dawn in yellow and red, and Scorch in grey and red. The Rangers all wore green working uniforms with their combat gear in their bags.</p><p>[Awful lot of tanks,] Oc'nel growled cautiously in Bothese.</p><p>"<em>K</em><em>įz,</em><em>" </em>Sey'les growled in agreement, her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Tarkin and the Admiral walked off chatting with each other like old friends.</p><p>"Well, I always did want to see Bothawui," Wulf said optimistically.</p><p>A Clone Navigation officer in a grey uniform approached. "Ma'am, gentlemen, I am Ensign NN-9824. I will show you to your quarters."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>At least I get my own room, </em>Sey'les thought. Although it was half the size of her room on the <em>Judicator, </em>Sey'les was glad. The Bothan hated sharing a room with anyone she was not sleeping with.</p><p>Wulf also got his own, Fojo and Oc'nel shared a room, and the four Clones bunked together in a single room. Their rooms, and Ranger Team 2's, were all located together in the same hallway towards the aft section of the ship.</p><p>Sey'les smiled as she hung up the poster of herself rescuing Hrelduussk's family. The only personal touch she would give her room—<em>hopefully this will not be a long deployment. Just jump in, violate Bothan neutrality briefly, then jump out</em>.</p><p>The <em>Caellus </em>shuddered as it jumped into hyperspace. Sey'les's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"Captain Sey'les, Captain Seegers, Commander Stone, Captain Ike, report to <em>Caellus </em>Command," a Clone's voice chimed in over the intercom.</p><p>Sey'les sighed. <em>Here we go.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Captain Ike and Commander Stone were both Clones, holding their helmets at their sides. Ike wore grey and blue ARC Trooper Armour while Commander Stone wore Coruscant Guard armour, but with far more red than a typical member of the Coruscant Guard. Sey'les stood next to Seegers.</p><p>"The second phase of our mission will commence after we exit hyperspace," Tarkin said, pointing at the route they will take. "I will be embedding myself with Captain Ike and Gala Squad."</p><p>"After we exit from hyperspace, our LAATs, escorted by the <em>Allanteen </em>and fighters<em>, </em>which has been retrofitted to fire Doonium slugs," the viewer changed to an image of dozens of LAATs flying beneath the larger Consular-cruiser with six V-19s flying around the swarm of Republic vessels.</p><p>"Assuming Thot Ni'mai does not surrender himself, the <em>Allanteen </em>will fire Doonium slugs into the North Slopeof Mount Thrask." Tarkin clicked his remote. The viewscreen displayed a massive rockslide and avalanche rolling through the shield of Varnek—a mountainous Clan Amai research village located in the Gol Alps of Bothawui-9, one of the more distant moons of Bothawui. Tarkin stepped back from the main viewer.</p><p>This time of year, the gas giant of Bothawui was still more than 150 days away from summer in its wide orbit of Both.</p><p>A Corps of Engineer human, Lieutenant Commander Turner, stepped into Tarkin's place. "We anticipate a 56% chance the shield generator will be destroyed by the first geological cascade. Assuming it doesn't, we predict a 97% chance the second will destroy it. There is some risk to the planet's crust though, if we continue to—"</p><p>"—Civilian casualties sir?" Sey'les growled nervously, noticing all of the snow and boulders raining through houses.</p><p>"We estimate fewer than sixty," Turner said matter of factly.</p><p>Sey'les shook her head.</p><p>"Do you have a problem with this, Captain?" Tarkin asked coldly.</p><p>"To be honest sir, I do," Sey'les continued growling nervously. "We are attacking a neutral moon—"</p><p>"—a moon that armed insurgents on Coruscant!" Tarkin hissed. "A world that armed the Lurmen who killed 38 Clones—human beings. Had they killed Bothans, would you be angrier?"</p><p>"Governor," Sey'les stammered, "this is not about the species of the victims. Someone on my team was shot. You were shot. I am angry too, but we have no proof that Clan Amai knew. We have no proof they knew what the Banking Clan would do with their weapons. They are—"</p><p>"—they are war profiteers! Arms manufacturers selling to both sides! This will send a message to all arms manufacturers that the Galactic Republic will not tolerate insurgents on our capital city being armed by any outside power."</p><p>"Governor, what if this makes the other Bothan Clans… what if it makes even some of them go over to the Separatists?" Seegers asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>"Captain Seegers, you have a problem with this too?" Tarkin asked in a dangerous tone.</p><p>"Sir it seems unwise—"</p><p>"—Anakin Skywalker is positioning a Republic Fleet in the system. Collectively, all of the Bothan governments have eight capital ships, but they are old and would not stand a chance against our Venators. Some of them are in the Kothlis system."</p><p>"Very well, Governor," Seegers said nervously.</p><p>"I just," Sey'les growled nervously. "I still disagree with this course of action Governor, but I will obey your lawful orders."</p><p>"GOOD!" Tarkin yelled dramatically. "Your objection has been noted in my records."</p><p>"There must be a way to inform the civilians and get them out of harm's way" Commander Stone said.</p><p>Sey'les was almost surprised that a Clone was worried about this.</p><p>"No, there is not." Tarkin retorted icily. "If we warn them, then Thot Ni'mai may go into hiding."</p><p>"How do we know the Bothans won't detect us? How do we—"</p><p>"All of the fleet is equipped with radar absorbent technology," Lieutenant Commander Turner said. "We expect them to be able to see the main fleet visually, but it is also equipped with radar absorption. The main fleet should pose a significant distraction as it blockades the system in preparation for General Grievous. It is theoretically possible that the Bothans could modify their space-based radar detection grid to employ a lower bandwidth transmission. These would give them a delayed location of our ships—it would not be accurate enough for a weapons lock, but they would be able to find our rough location. However, we have no reason to think that they know this."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is insane ma'am," Wulf said, pulling on his hair neurotically.</p><p>Fojo exhaled angrily.</p><p>Oc'nel hung his head sadly.</p><p>"Insane or not, I am just glad we get to see action again," Scorch muttered. "Been real boring since Geonosis."</p><p>Sey'les and Oc'nel glared angrily at Scorch.</p><p>"How do we prevent the locals from freezing to death?" Fojo asked.</p><p>"There will be food and blankets aboard the <em>Allanteen</em>," Sey'les sighed. "Once we secure the settlement, it will land and give supplies to anyone who needs them."</p><p>"Blankets?!" Oc'nel scoffed. "It is -15 degrees this time of year—in the day."</p><p>"Well, hopefully these Bothans have grown winter coats," Sey'les said sadly. "I hope that we will be out quickly and the other moons, or perhaps other settlements on Bothawui-9, will be able to render assistance. Let's just get in quick, capture Thot Ni'mai quickly, and get out."</p><p>Normally, Sey'les would have expected an excited shout or <em>hooah</em> after finishing a briefing. She did not feel excited about it herself. Even Buzz looked worried, although, his other three ARC Troopers looked excited. Dawn was grinning with eagerness. At this moment, Sey'les thought Dawn had the most punchable face in the entire Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les stared at the ceiling, laying in her bed. All of her gear was ready to go. They would be dropping out of hyperspace in less than three hours. <em>How did we get here? How the kriff did we ever get here? </em></p><p>She blamed herself from ever accepting Tarkin's offer but realised, even if she hadn't, someone else would have. <em>The problem is Tarkin. Ro'val was right.</em></p><p>While she had been disappointed that her people had deserted the Republic in its time of need, Sey'les was not angry at them for it. The Bothan worlds were just trying to do what was best for them, like how Sey'les mostly did things that were best for herself.</p><p>At the time, accepting Tarkin's offer to join the Rangers seemed like it was best for her. It had been fun and fulfilling at times, but, on every level, this felt completely icky. <em>Civilian casualties over arms dealing? Bothan casualties over arms dealing?</em></p><p>It was a hugely disproportional response. She thought Tarkin was delirious when he told her the Bothans who did this 'must be obliterated,' but now she realised he was lucid. The more she thought about Tarkin, the more she realised he was not a necessary evil—just an evil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The mission, if it could be called a mission, was go. The moment the Venators jumped out of hyperspace, Ranger Team 2's LAAT was out, flying towards Bothawui. The Republic fleet continued in the opposite direction—their final destination, and intended point of the blockade, was the midpoint in the circumstellar habitable zone; precisely halfway between Bothawui and Botha'ahir.</p><p>On the LAAT, the general fleet channel was broadcasting to all aboard.</p><p><em>"Ęrz thagh phą Ądhthr</em><em>į Thų</em><em>'</em><em>nęl. Dhų khųrnąn Ręphųbhlįsk sąsąkh, ghįnręsphųndą. </em>This is Admiral To'nel. To the Republic vessels, please respond," a snarling Botha'ahir accent roared into the general channel in Bothese and Basic.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously just hearing how angry that Admiral was.</p><p>"Greetings Admiral To'nel. This is General Skywalker. We are peacekeepers from the Galactic Republic executing our right of navigation in free space and—"</p><p>"—General Skywalker," To'nel snarled angrily. "Your fleet is approaching the Botha'ahir military exclusion zone without authorisation. Your ships will cross the border in ten seconds. You will stop now, or you will be fired upon."</p><p>"Do you think he will really do it?!" Dawn asked the Bothans nervously.</p><p>"No, it's just for show," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Uh, yeah he will," Oc'nel growled.</p><p>"What?!" Sey'les gasped.</p><p>"You've never been to Botha'ahir. We don't like military forces any closer to us than Bothawui."</p><p>"Why are the Bothans so angry?!" a female child's voice asked on the comm. "We are fighting for freedom! We are trying to stop the Separatists from taking their planets!"</p><p>"I dunno Snips," Anakin's voice said sadly. "It's really stupid—"</p><p>"—FAST MOVERS INCOMMING!" a clone voice yelled in panic. "Impact in forty seconds!"</p><p>"Move us away from them then," Yularen said calmly over the comm.</p><p>"<em>Erz tag pa Adthri To'nel. Do kornan sivilyansk sasak, ginpomonta vor korm kombask zona. </em>This is Admiral To'nel. To all civilian vessels, withdraw to a safe distance from the combat zone," the Bothan's voice stated gravely.</p><p>"Well, this is a bit more of a distraction than I reckon Tarkin bargained for," Oc'nel chuckled cynically. "I just hope Anakin isn't stupid enough to stay there."</p><p>"Stupid enough to stay there? Sir, that sounds very disrespectful," Dawn said.</p><p>"Dawn," Oc'nel growled impatiently, "my people just fired nuclear warheads. General or not, it would be—"</p><p>"—what?!" Fojo gasped.</p><p>"Yep," Oc'nel said with a cocky proud grin.</p><p><em>Ugh you idiot</em>, Sey'les thought. She glared at Oc'nel angrily. <em>Don't look happy!</em></p><p>Oc'nel saw her gaze and straightened his face. His fur still danced excitedly.</p><p>"We have a detonation off our—BLAST!" Yularen's voice screamed. Static crackled into the general channel accompanied by a sickening electronic squeak. Sey'les and Oc'nel winced in pain from the noise.</p><p>A bright light, brighter than a star, shone in through the windows illuminating the whole cabin.</p><p>The Bothans could see an intense ultraviolet light that was closest to whitish purple. For a brief moment, Sey'les could see all of the dark organic stains in the LAAT, contrasting with the bright light, where sweat, hair, perhaps even urine or blood had splashed on the walls and seats. Hundreds of dark spots amongst the brightness, on the walls, seats, windows. <em>GROSS!</em></p><p>The Rangers hopped up from their seats and looked out the window. Sey'les, shorter than the Clones, squished up in front of them.</p><p>Towards the mean red planet of Botha'ahir, the three Venators were silhouetted behind a light as bright as the Coruscant sun.</p><p>"This is General Skywalker *STATIC* we *STATIC* peacekeepers from the Galactic Republic!" he yelled again frantically. "You have fired on peacekeepers from the Galactic Republic! If you do not hold your *STATIC* we may consider it an act of war."</p><p>"DAMN! They tried to nuke us! They *STATIC* The Bothans tried to nuke us!" the girl called 'Snips' yelled angrily in the background. "They tried to kill us. Those Bothans are as bad as the Separatists!"</p><p>"Snips *STATIC* down. Calm down Padawan. I think that was a warning shot, they weren't targeting us specifically. We aren't detecting any targeting systems."</p><p>"*STATIC* BLASTED BOTHANS! They *STATIC*! General, they are painting us with targeting lasers!" a Clone voice yelled.</p><p>"SIX MORE FAST-MOVERS INCOMMING!" Admiral Yularen screamed.</p><p>"This General Skywalker *STATIC* to all Republic vessels. Electromagnetic interference from nuclear blasts is making our position *STATIC* untenable. All vessels, execute a micro-jump towards Bothawui."</p><p>Sey'les shook her head. Out the window, the Republic blockade jumped away from the mean red planet. Away from Oc'nel's home and closer to hers.</p><p>"Guys, you are really going to not want to be looking right out the window as six nuclear warheads explode in space. The brightness will blind you," Oc'nel chuckled.</p><p>Just as everyone turned away from the window, a series of bright flashes, each brighter than a star, shone through. This time, from the side, Sey'les could see the fingerprints of the Clones on the window, contrasting against the bright ultraviolet light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Thot Ni'mai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>BOTHAWUI-9 was the second-most prolific arms manufacturing world in Bothan space and the largest exporter of RIS armour. Most of the planet's five billion inhabitants resided in the temperate lowland regions of the Northern and Southern hemisphere.</p><p>The planet's sparsely-populated alpine regions were the perfect location for weapons research—in the summer. In the long Bothawui winters, even a small explosive could set off an uncontrolled avalanche. For this reason, among others, Thot Ni'mal was completely baffled when he received an emergency call saying his research village was under attack.</p><p>On the news he had seen footage of nuclear explosions detonating on the edge of Botha'ahir's exclusion zone; footage of the Republic fleet jumping to Bothawui. When he saw those at first, all he could think was <em>those stupid redneck dome-heads are going to piss off the whole Republic</em>.</p><p>Now, he had received a message that the Republic was attacking his village specifically.</p><p>
  <em>Why are they attacking us? We did not attack them! Botha'ahir did.</em>
</p><p>Thot Ni'mai was the leader of Clan Amai, Director of Thrask Research, and Mayor of Varnek. He was far too busy to be under attack.</p><p>Tarkin's least favourite Bothan was frightened and angry. The red furred Bothan gasped at the hologram in his office <em>"Zo sju proteka uswu?" </em>["Who will protect us?"]</p><p>["We are working on it,"] growled Bothawui's junior Senator, Polo Se'lab.</p><p>["Working on it?! Thrask Industries research centres are here! We can't be under attack here. We are busy this time of year! Who the hell—"]</p><p>["—Don't have time. It's a rogue element within the Republic far too close to the Chancellor. Stop all of your work. You need to get everyone away from Mount Thrask, and into the shelter."]</p><p>["Away from Mount Thrask?"] Ni'mai gasped in shock.</p><p>"<em>Grum</em>," Se'lab growled grimly in Bothese, using the Clan Leader title, ["we are nearly certain that their plan is to fire Doonium Slugs at the mountain to destabilise the shields."]</p><p>Thot Ni'mai's fur pressed into his body in fear. ["Who the hell would do that?! They are going to kill—"]</p><p>[—Not if you get them into the shelter, Grum. You have less than forty minutes. Hopefully, I'll come up with something by then,"] Polo Se'lab sighed. ["You'll have time to be angry later. For now, warn—"]</p><p>["—I know how to do my job Senator,"] Ni'mai snarled impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Useless kriffing Senator, </em>Ni'mai thought angrily to himself after he called the chief of police. <em>The Senator is supposed to represent us. To help make sure things like sanctions don't happen to us. The fact we are under attack means he has failed more spectacularly than I could have possibly imagined.</em></p><p>At the Combined Clans Council three years ago, Thot Ni'mai had voted against Polo Se'lab. Now he was more certain than ever that this Bothan was too young and too incompetent. <em>A Senator at just eighteen years old! This is Bothawui not Naboo!</em></p><p>He swore under his breath angrily, then pressed the intercom for the entire Thrask Research complex. ["We are evacuating to the town shelter. We have intelligence that suggests rogue elements of the Republic will be using weapons of mass destruction to—"] <em>kriff I shouldn't sound too alarmist</em> ["—weapons to penetrate the shield. We have twenty-five minutes to evacuate the eastern slopes of the city and head for shelter. Security team, meet me at the main entrance."]</p><p><em>All right… I'll take my datapad with me and only what I should carry. </em><em>KRIFF!</em>The Bothan hit the intercom button again with a panicky wave of his hand and snarled in Bothese, [take only what you can carry!]</p><p>Once Ni'mai stepped into the hallway and saw the panicky crowds of scientists and engineers hurrying along, self-doubt began to flood his mind. <em>A more popular Bothan would have a calming presence. They don't trust me enough, so they are afraid. They don't think I can help them.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the main entrance, Ni'mai stood to the right of the door to allow the panicky evacuees to continue out. The police and mountain rescue teams seemed to be doing a better job than he had anticipated. As he looked up, he could see airspeeders flying in orderly lines in the direction of Varnek hospital and the Varnek shelter. The shield was still standing and snow fell heavily through it.</p><p>The Thrask Research Centre was a large building, shaped like Bothese Cyrillic Э letter when looked down upon from the sky. Behind it, sat the Varnek shield generator—a state of the art VZ-21 deflector shield that was active all winter long for its climate control properties. When the alpine wind was blowing 100 km/h outside the shield, it would be blowing less than 20 km/h within.</p><p>Looming behind the generator, and the Research Centre, were the grey pyramid-shaped estates of the town's wealthiest inhabitants, overlooking the rest of the settlement. Ni'mai could see his own house from where he stood. Above it all, sat the pointed summit of Thrask.</p><p>Ni'mai picked up his datapad and dialled his husband. He spoke urgently into it in a breathy voice, <em>"Hakorsk, erz woks tham?" </em>["Hakorsk, are you there?"]</p><p><em>"Kiz," </em>Hakorsk replied. He continued in Bothese, ["I am already in the town shelter, they are saying—"]</p><p>["—Good,"] Ni'mai sighed in relief. ["I will be there shortly."]</p><p>His chief of security and niece's husband, Morst Ni'skar, hurriedly exited the building. He was dressed from shoulders to toe in white and red Mark-7 RIS armour, carrying his helmet and a Boola Carbine. ["Sir, we need to hurry,"] Ni'skar growled cautiously in his Dressel-accented Bothese.</p><p>Morst Ni'skar had dark brown fur that contrasted with his almost yellow eyes, a black mane. At nearly two meters, he was far too tall for Ni'mai to approve of.</p><p><em>As tall as a human, </em>Ni'mai always thought. ["Where is the rest of your team?"] he growled back impatiently.</p><p>["Grum, they are helping the police to evacuate the slope,"] Morst replied, his fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Ni'mai had a flash of rage and began snarling. ["I said—ugh… You're right,"] he sighed. ["I was actually going to order you all to do that. I am glad you took the initiative."]</p><p>["Thank you, sir,"] Morst said. ["But we really need to get you out of here. Have you heard from Asir?"]</p><p>["I was about to call her,"] Ni'mai growled dialling his niece. She had joined the Varnek police a year ago. The datapad rang several times and no one picked up. ["I'll drive,"] Ni'mai snarled. ["Maybe she'll pick up if you call her."]</p><p>The two crossed the grounds towards Ni'mai's landspeeder.</p><p>On an emotional level, Ni'mai still did not understand how this Askar was now a member of his family. He still had difficulty imagining Morst in the picture with Asir even though they had been together for two years now.</p><p>Intellectually, Thot Ni'mai understood. Off-worlders were exotic and easily drew attention to themselves. His niece had simply fallen for this big stupid Askar. Thot Ni'mai would have been more comfortable with it all if Morst had joined the Amai Clan instead of dragging his daughter into the Askar Clan. <em>This Askar changed his family name to hers as a 'compromise' and then Asir just joined his clan! That's not right!</em></p><p>As they hovered through the snowy streets of Varnek, Morst sighed when Asir did not pick up for him either. ["She's probably busy sir, we all are."]</p><p>["Yes, but she should be busy near or in the shelter,"] Ni'mai snarled. ["We are going to be even more busy once this stupid attack is over."]</p><p>["Sir, respectfully,"] the large Askar growled, ["that is for me to worry about. I am her husband."]</p><p>["And I am a Clan Leader",] Ni'mai snarled. ["It is my responsibility to—AAHH!"] the red-furred Amai yelped as the bottom of his speeder scraped a snowdrift.</p><p>Morst began laughing, then suppressed his laughter under Ni'mai's glare. ["She can take care of herself sir. You may be Clan leader, but she is in my Clan now."]</p><p>["Don't remind me,"] Ni'mai growled.</p><p>Two blocks away from the shelter the street was packed with abandoned speeders. Many panicking Bothans were violating the rules, parking in the middle of the road.</p><p>Ni'mai pulled to the side and parallel parked under a large, typical, motivational billboard featuring a smiling Bothan celebrity with a cocky grin. The caption read <strong>"</strong><strong>ЭРЗ</strong><strong>-</strong><strong>ТОЛСК</strong><strong>ЎОКС</strong><strong>!" </strong><em>YOU ARE AWESOME!</em></p><p>A few stragglers were running along the sidewalk in a panic. Ni'mai put his beanie on over his cold ears and walked cautiously on the sidewalk, afraid of slipping and falling.</p><p>A minute later, the previously white cloudy sky suddenly glowed orange. The snow began to fall as a mix of rain and slush. Steam began rising from all of the snow piles. Everything felt warmer.</p><p>Both of the Bothans swore and turned around, looking at Mount Thrask. A bright glow fell from the sky accompanied by not just one sonic boom, but a repeated thunder of sonic booms, emanating from a spot above where they could see the object. It looked like a comet but burned much dimmer.</p><p>When glow reached the pinnacle of Mount Thrask, the mountaintop disappeared in a cloud of dust. A crack formed down the entire slope and a ripple formed on the shield. Ni'mai yelped in terror as Morst tackled him to the ground, squashing him under his bulky RIS armour.</p><p>Morst stammered, ["Sir, we need to duck and—"]</p><p>—Windows shattered and alarms went off. It was the loudest sound Ni'mai had ever heard. Dirty snow blew off the sidewalk and clean snow blew off all of the sloped rooftops above. The crunching noise of an avalanche and rockslide began rumbling through the shield. At the foothills of Mount Thrask, buildings began disappearing under the torrent of snow and rock. The shield turned off.</p><p>Morst pulled Ni'mai to his feet. Ni'mai's ears were ringing. He could not hear Morst's voice but could see his snout opening and closing. <em>KRIFF I MUST BE DEAF!</em> <em>I MUST BE DEAF! I AM TOO IMPORTANT TO BE DEAF!</em></p><p>Ni'mai hung his head sadly, touching his face as if trying to pat his hearing back to working order. ["AHH! Stop yelling so loudly!"] he screamed at Morst as his hearing returned.</p><p>["Sorry sir,"] Morst growled. ["I did not mean to hurt your ears but that was—wait,"] he picked up his datapad.</p><p>Asir's voice came through it. ["LET ME TALK TO HER!"] Ni'mai snarled.</p><p>Morst held his hand out dismissively in front of Ni'mai, flashing the lazy Spacer hand gesture for ["just wait one moment."]</p><p>The Biting wind began blowing through the town and the smell of the air changed to gunpowder. Grey ash began falling, mixing with the snow.</p><p>Ni'mai began snarling the moment Morst handed him the datapad. ["ASIR, GET TO THE SHELTER! That's an order to you and the other cops."]</p><p>["Uncle Thot, we are getting air support from Kas'shtarn. We intend to defend the city. Republic LAATs are closing in on the plaza—"]</p><p>["—get down here!"] Ni'mai snarled furiously in Bothese.</p><p>["We are moving in on one! An LAAT is down! I say again, we have shot down one LAAT! We are going to arrest these scumbags—"]</p><p>—Ni'mai snarled obscenities. ["STOP IT! GET OVER HERE!"]</p><p>["Uncle, I can't hear you. You are far too staticky. Asir Ni'skar out."]</p><p>Ni'mai was livid.</p><p>["Sir, I am requesting permission to rescue Asir."]</p><p>["Of course,"] Ni'mai snarled. ["I am coming with you. She started acting like an Askar—this is your fault!"]</p><p>["Have you ever fired a blaster?"] Morst asked as he put his helmet on. He ignored Ni'mai's hissy fit.</p><p>["I design blasters for a living! You rednecks just shoot them!"]</p><p>["You did not answer my question,"] Morst said sternly in Bothese, his voice echoing from his helmet. ["These invaders are probably going to want to capture <em>you</em>. I will bring Asir and the other cops back,"] he growled. ["Go to the bunker and do your job as Clan leader. You wonder why you aren't the favourite when—"]</p><p>["—ENOUGH!"] Ni'mai snarled, ["you don't get to order me around—"]</p><p>["—if you have so much of problem with it, I can move to back Thelus with Asir. I am growing weary of your prejudice, sir,"] Morst growled, folding his armoured arms.</p><p>["Fine I'll go to the bunker,"] Ni'mai sighed defeated.</p><p>["Glad to hear it sir,"] Morst said, the electronics in his suit clicking on as it connected with his brain. [I will keep my channel open to the emergency radio and when I find the cops, I will get them to do it too. You can coordinate us if you wish.]</p><p>["Get Asir back to safety,"] Ni'mai said sternly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Snow was falling heavily over the village of Varnek, now mixed with ash from the Doonium impact. In the spring, the pitch-black colour of the graphite-rich soil would contrast with the white of the melting snow. This time of year, however, the snowfall was normally so thick that the ground was white in all directions and all slopes, mixed only with dirt along the ploughed roads and sidewalks.</p><p>The sun went dim as the thirty LAATs descended through the clouds. On board one of them, Oc'nel was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm under his trench coat, beanie, helmet, snow goggles, gloves, and waterproof leggings. He panted as he held his DC-15S with an under-barrel rubber slug attachment.</p><p>"Keep your coat on Ensign," Sey'les growled sternly. "We are going to be on the ground in a few minutes."</p><p>"I was not going to take it off ma'am," Oc'nel growled back.</p><p>The ARC Troopers all wore thick grey cloaks with capes over their armour and a strange-looking fabric veil over their helmets.</p><p>"I kriffing hope that Doonium slug didn't kill civilians," Oc'nel mumbled.</p><p>"Collateral damage," Scorch said matter of factly. "They all made their choices."</p><p>Oc'nel shook his head. <em>Yeah, the choice to live in this town. </em></p><p>"CAPTAIN SEY'LES!" Tarkin yelled furiously through the comm.</p><p>"Yes Governor," Sey'les growled nervously.</p><p>"I am hovering overhead. The Bothans have clearly evacuated the eastern slope of the settlement. Emergency sirens and lights are everywhere. They knew. If I find out that you or Ensign Oc'nel—"</p><p>"—I didn't sir, and Oc'nel has been with me the whole time Governor. I would never—"</p><p>"—if I find out Bothan, so much as a hint, you two will disappear. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes Governor!" Sey'les stammered.</p><p>"Yes Governor," Oc'nel croaked nervously into his headset. <em>Well, at least that's some good news, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>"We have Y-Wings incoming, hold on!" the Clone pilot yelled. "This is Blue five where is our escort?"</p><p>The LAAT shuddered as explosions rattled outside. Through the window, Oc'nel could see a Bothan Y-Wing zoom by, spattering their LAAT with ion-canon fire from its turret.</p><p>Their LAAT creaked as it slowed down. "We are over the city, prepare for a rapid exit!"</p><p>All of the Rangers lifted the bars to their seats and stood up, grabbing the hand grips overhead.</p><p>Another LAAT hurdled by, burning in a blaze.</p><p>"This is blue one," the Clone pilot said into the general channel in a surprisingly calm voice, "we are spinning out, going down over the main plaza! I say again—"</p><p>—The LAAT crashed, skidding on the snow in a park before slamming into a grey triangular Bothan house.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>"Pilot set us down by the crash site!" Sey'les yelled urgently, she then spoke into her mic, "this is Muun Leader, we are right on Blue One's position and are landing to assist Ranger Team 2 and Blue One as long as that is okay with you Governor."</p><p>Oc'nel lifted his head in surprise. He did not realise Ranger Team 2 was on that particular LAAT.</p><p>"I am not comfortable landing any closer than here," the pilot said, setting the LAAT down in the middle plaza.</p><p>"Muun Leader, you have permission," Tarkin said through the comm. "Do be careful."</p><p>Like most Bothan settlements, the skyline was dominated by 10-20 meter-tall, thin, triangular pyramid-like structures. The smaller ones tended to be homes, the larger and wider ones tended to be businesses or public buildings.</p><p>The Rangers stepped out into the biting cold and falling ash and snow. This part of the city had been unimpacted from the avalanches and rocks.</p><p>"Rally on me!" Sey'les ordered.</p><p>Their LAAT lifted off and began circling overhead, dodging Y-Wings.</p><p>"Fojo, we need—" Sey'les stopped as a clunky rectangular TW-4 police airspeeder hovered down to the LAAT, along with an ambulance.</p><p>"Governor!" Sey'les yelled into her mic, "the—"</p><p>"—My callsign is Omega Actual," Tarkin corrected.</p><p>"Omega Actual, this is Muun Leader, local law enforcement are surrounding the crash site and—"</p><p>"—Do not allow our personnel to be captured! We are moving in on your position with amour and will be there imminently, SECURE THE CRASH SITE!"</p><p>"—Copy Gov—Omega Actual," Sey'les said. "Move out! Set blasters to stun!"</p><p>"Captain, we should have our blasters on kill—"</p><p>"—That's enough!" Sey'les snarled at Scorch. "Double time!"</p><p>Oc'nel jogged alongside Sey'les and Buzz, cautiously looking to the left and the right. Aside from piles of snow, their landing site was completely exposed.</p><p>"Are you sneaky Oc'nel?" Sey'les growled.</p><p>"What?!" Oc'nel stammered.</p><p>"Are sneaky? Wait—yes you are very sneaky. I want you and Wulf to loop around and sneak up on those cops while I try to negotiate with them," she said quickly. "STUN THEM!" she snarled.</p><p>Another TW-4 landed.</p><p>Two of the local police were taking cover behind the nearest speeder, aiming blaster pistols at the Rangers.</p><p>Oc'nel and Wulf branched to the right, running crouching low in the mist of falling snow. At this distance, through the falling snow and ash, it was impossible to make out individual facial features.</p><p>"What did she mean by saying you are sneaky Ensign?" Wulf whispered curiously. "You seem tall and lanky to me."</p><p>"Oh nothing," Oc'nel sighed. "Just Bothan shtak, sir. You know the Captain."</p><p><em>"</em><em>Ghįnląghą wų zhąrąn ghęghęvąr lųnthęr!</em>" ["Put your weapons down!"] Sey'les snarled loudly, pointing her DC17S at the two Varnek cops and two paramedics.</p><p>Oc'nel glanced over nervously as he and Wulf snuck around. <em>Yep, the cops are all looking at Sey'les.</em></p><p>["I could say the same to you!"] another female Bothan yelled back in Bothese. ["Put your weapons down soldiers! You are under arrest for flying through restricted airspace, property damage, deploying a weapon of mass destruction, likely murder. You will be held humanely in accordance with Bothan law."]</p><p>The Varnek police were dressed in red and white snow coats with the Clan Amai Sigil on their shoulders.</p><p>"What's going on?" Wulf whispered to Oc'nel in basic as they snuck around.</p><p>"Oh, the stupid cops want to arrest us for all of these things we actually did," Oc'nel whispered.</p><p>"Tell 'em we are peacekeepers from the Galactic Republic!" Scorch yelled in the distance, brandishing his blaster rifle. He laughed wildly.</p><p>["I understand,"] Sey'les yelled in Bothese. ["But that isn't going to happen. A crazy human is about to roll up in a tank and kill you all if you try to take them. Please, you can tend to the injuries of those inside, but release them to our custody. Put your guns down. This is insane!"]</p><p>"Ma'am, I would have a clear shot with a lethal blast," Isaac said, crouching.</p><p>"Isaac, that is not what I ordered!" Sey'les snarled in Basic.</p><p>As Oc'nel and Wulf approached from the side, the two cops came into view. They were both facing away from the wreckage, towards Sey'les. The female cop who dared to tell soldiers of the Galactic Republic to surrender, was red furred with a hint of tan.</p><p>The Bothan paramedics began pulling a figure out of the wreckage on a stretcher. When his artificial eye focused, Oc'nel could see it was one of the Ranger Team 1 humans named Olthai.</p><p>"We need to hit them quick sir," Oc'nel growled to Wulf, "no time to tell them to drop their weapons."</p><p>"I agree Ensign, okay… NOW!" Wulf yelled, firing a rubber slug. It hit the nearest cop squarely in the side, possibly breaking a rib. He screamed in pain and fell over.</p><p>Oc'nel tried aiming for the female Bothan's side, but his shot went high. As she turned, it hit the centre of her neck right on her voice-box. "ACH!" she gasped, screaming and retching. Tears formed in her eyes as she dropped her blaster.</p><p>The two Rangers ran into the fray. "<em>N</em><em>ųkhįz ghįn zųghą</em><em>!" </em>["Don't move!"] Oc'nel snarled to the paramedics.</p><p>Wulf kicked the cops' blasters away, aiming his blaster at them while Oc'nel handled the paramedics.</p><p>The paramedics set Olthai down in front of the LAAT and looked at the heterochromatic Clan Onel Bothan fearfully.</p><p>"ALL CLEAR!" Wulf yelled back to Sey'les, Fojo, and the Clones.</p><p>The cop Oc'nel had shot in the neck continued gasping and retching. Her eyes watered and she tried to speak, but only hoarse breathing noises and gasps came out. The rubber slug had not broken the skin fortunately. The other cop was moaning, clutching his side.</p><p>"Fojo, make sure her windpipe is all right," Oc'nel said, his fur swirling guiltily.</p><p>"DAMN! You got her good Ensign!" Scorch yelled, giving Oc'nel a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, keep breathing," Fojo said consolingly. He gently put both of his hands on the sides of her neck, feeling her jugulars, as she breathed. "She can breathe, and her jugular is fine!"</p><p>"Fojo! Check on Olthai and the others!" Sey'les yelled urgently. "Oc'nel, Wulf, cuff the prisoners!"</p><p>Fojo walked over to Olthai.</p><p>Oc'nel and Wulf began putting handcuffs on the two cops and paramedics.</p><p>"Muun Leader to Actual, we have secured the crash site and captured four Bravo Tangos. Hold your fire, friendlies are around the police vehicles."</p><p>Tarkin's TX-130 hovered by, with four ARC Troopers seated on it. Four more TX-130s hovered behind, each with Diplomatic Services Clones seated on the sides.</p><p>An LAAT landed next to them.</p><p>"Very good job!" Tarkin yelled, seated atop a turret. Secure the prisoners and load the survivors onto the LAAT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Only the Clone pilot, Jassk, and Olthai had survived the LAAT crash. Seegers and all of the others had died. The <em>Allanteen </em>did not have a sickbay and Fojo said he was unsure if any of the survivors make it without immediate medical care.</p><p>As the LAAT hovered away taking the survivors into orbit, an AT-TE lumbered up behind the TX-130s.</p><p>"Load the prisoners aboard!" Tarkin yelled excitedly, "we are moving on the police headquarters!"</p><p>"All right, move!" Sey'les snarled pulling one of the paramedics onto the AT-TE.</p><p>Oc'nel grabbed the female cop by the arm and started leading her along. "<em>Dh</em><em>ųl.</em><em>" </em>["I am sorry,"] Oc'nel growled nervously to her. He continued growling in Bothese, ["I did not mean to hit you in the neck. I know that must hurt."]</p><p>She tried speaking again and all that came out this time was incomprehensible moaning growls.</p><p>Scorch and Dawn laughed.</p><p>"That isn't funny," Buzz said sternly. "Imagine if you were a prisoner and someone laughed at your hurt neck."</p><p>"Sorry sir."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morst Ni'skar</strong>
</p><p>Morst Ni'skar met with his security team on the edge of the plaza. Varm Ta'nai, Kalan Lu'rel, and Sar Tho'kahane. With the exception of Morst, they were all Bothawui Bothans.</p><p>As Morst and the other three RIS-clad Bothans drew nearer, he gave the Spacer gesture for 'STOP,' pulled out his electro-binoculars, and gasped. "<em>Krif! Mesha zhul za! Mesha zhul pan Asir!" </em>["Kriff! They have her! They have Asir!"]</p><p>Ta'mai pulled out his own electro-binoculars and snarled angrily. <em>"</em><em>Ę</em><em>rz-Bhųthąsk dhąwą! Klųthųthųlą zhųl kųrn Ręphųbhlįk!" </em>["Two are Bothans! They are helping the Republic!"]</p><p>Morst turned on his comm and began growling in Bothese. ["Sir, we have found Asir. The Republic has captured her, another cop, and two paramedics. There are two Bothans working for them. They have loaded her onto a large vehicle of some sort with a massive turret. Snow and ash continue to fall—"]</p><p>["—We need to get them back!"] Ni'mai yelped. ["We can't trust anyone who would do something like this. If they are willing to blow up a mountain just to take out our shields, they are capable of anything."]</p><p>["You are right, but we can't get her back through the tank. There are four smaller tanks in addition to the larger one. Sir, do you still have the laser satellite in orbit?"]</p><p>["Too risky,"] Ni'mai sighed, his breath creating static. ["There are some anti-tank ordinances in the town arsenal."]</p><p>["All right, perhaps after they offload the prisoners, we can destroy their tanks and force the Republic forces to surrender."]</p><p>["Be careful,"] Ni'mai growled sternly. ["They have shot down most of the air support and their transports have total air superiority. Another squadron won't be here for an hour. I am—argh they are attacking the police headquarters!"]</p><p>["The arsenal is on the way sir. My team and I will be there soon. Ni'skar out."]</p><p>As the AT-TE lumbered around the corner, away from the plaza, Morst and his team jogged through the snow towards the arsenal, taking a shortcut. Crossing down a side alleyway, Morst saw footprints. He held out his hand in the space sign for <em>stop</em> again, then flashed the sign for <em>slowly</em>.</p><p>Spacer hand gestures were far more elaborate than typical Bothan tactical ones. Whenever Morst led Bothawui Bothans, he would teach them the Spacer hand gestures to improve their non-verbal communication—especially under armour. Sometimes, Morst would see Bothawui Bothans try to point with their lips in a space suit or under a helmet. He could only tell because they were pointing their head towards something. <em>Useless ancient gestures, </em>he would always think to himself.</p><p>The footprints ended near the arsenal. Across the street, eight human-sized figures in red and white armour were walking up to buildings, shining flashlights in windows <em>Clones</em>. They appeared to be searching for something.</p><p>In the distance, blasterfire began erupting, followed by explosions. It sounded like it was coming from the police headquarters. [No time for this, take them out once I fire,] Morst snarled in Bothese and raised his Boola Carbine at the figures. With one squeeze of the trigger, three dark-purple blasts erupted into the nearest one.</p><p>The Bothans all began free firing into the Clones who screamed and went down one by one. Only one was alive long enough to return fire, and his shot missed wide.</p><p>["INTO THE ARSENAL! QUICK!"]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p>Explosions could now be heard outside. Off in the distance, Tarkin and his forces, <em>our forces,</em> were no doubt attacking the police headquarters.</p><p>["I can't believe you two would attack your own people,"] the male cop snarled angrily in Bothese. ["Well, I guess we aren't <em>your </em>people, Onel, but you—you look like you come from Bothawui,"] he said accusingly to Sey'les.</p><p>["It would be a lot easier for all of us if our people hadn't left the Republic and declared neutrality,"] Sey'les sighed. She glanced cautiously to Buzz who seemed to not react.</p><p>["So, we would all be participating in your stupid war,"] the cop scoffed.</p><p>["I told you to surrender,"] Sey'les growled. ["You are lucky I am so merciful that I ordered the use of non-lethal weapons. I risked two of my team to ambush you. I only did this because it looked like Oc'nel and Wulf could handle you. It was perfectly within my ROEs to kill you. I took a risk some of my troops were not comfortable with. My commander is not merciful. He would have just blown you up—"]</p><p>["—like he is doing to our friends and family right now,"] the cop sighed.</p><p>Sey'les gulped. Her fur swirled nervously. ["Tarkin is a bit kriffed up,] she said, [but he gets the job done. Without deterrent fear, more would be willing to attack us."]</p><p>The red furred female cop made a throaty noise again. She opened her snout and made a familiar growling whiny noise Sey'les had made herself once—after her voice died during the Antar 4 incident.</p><p>["You don't need to speak,"] Sey'les said consolingly in Bothese.</p><p>["Yeah,"] Oc'nel added. ["That is a wicked injury and—"]</p><p>["Fear—deterrence. You both,"] the red-furred cop growl-whispered in Bothese, ["you both seem so afraid of your commander. So… relieved when you please him. He sounds like a terrible person."]</p><p>["Well,"] Sey'les growled nervously, ["some beings have a different leadership style. Tarkin rewards competence. He does scare me sometimes but—"]</p><p>["—If this is how the Republic is, rule through fear, then I don't know why you participate in it,"] she growled slowly, wincing in pain. ["Either of you. Even in a chain of command this is not the Bothan Way to run things. Rule by fear—"]</p><p>["—It's not all like this,"] Sey'les growled, looking nervously to Buzz again.</p><p>["Let's just say,"] Oc'nel elaborated, ["Tarkin has non-metaphorically tossed beings in cargo crates bound for stars."]</p><p>The prisoners all gasped. The female cop hung her head sadly.</p><p>["Oc'nel! You aren't helping,"] Sey'les snarled.</p><p>["Well, it's true,"] Oc'nel sighed.</p><p>["I for one am willing to follow Tarkin's decisions I disagree with,"] Sey'les growled cautiously. ["He seems to be very well-connected. Betraying him would be unwise and I expect, and I sense he is the type of human that gets promoted. I for one hope to get promoted too—"]</p><p>["—at what cost?!"] one of the paramedics growled aghast in Bothese. ["You just said he was 'kriffed up' yet—"]</p><p>["—Lots of beings in our line of work are a bit kriffed up,"] Sey'les shrugged. ["I've worked with lots of kriffed up beings. It comes with the territory. When I get promoted in a few months I'll move past this all. We all will."]</p><p>["In a few months,"] the female cop whispered painfully in Bothese, ["you'll be lucky if you're dead. If you are still alive you will be either completely insane or a numb husk of your former self, willing to kill anyone, with no rules—"]</p><p>"—Muun Leader!" Tarkins voice barked on the comm.</p><p>"I copy you Omega Actual, what is it?" Sey'les asked worriedly. For a wild moment she thought Tarkin was listening in with a translator.</p><p>"We are facing stiff resistance. I am transferring Diplomatic Service Clones to help guard the prisoners. When they arrive, you and your team are to assist in assaulting the headquarters."</p><p>Sey'les hung her head sadly. "Very well Governor."</p><p>"Diplomatic Services! Peacekeepers!" the male cop exclaimed in Basic with a scowl. "What a farce!"</p><p>Oc'nel chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>Sey'les and Wulf glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranger Team 2 arrived at the scene of carnage. From the parking lot in front of the main entrance, four TX-130s were firing lasers through the windows of the police headquarters—a wide, pyramidal, two-story structure.</p><p>Dozens of Clones were shooting in with small arms fire, taking cover to the sides of the TX-130s.</p><p>"We need to take the building in one piece!" Tarkin yelled from the top of his turret. "We can't fire our full arsenal."</p><p>"Very well, uh…" she looked around the outside of the building. "Oc'nel, Wulf and I will go in through one of the side windows."</p><p>"Just the three of you!" Tarkin yelled. "That doesn't seem like a wise plan."</p><p>"We are the only three who are small, Governor," Sey'les said. "We should be able to fit."</p><p>"Very well, we will—" Tarkin flinched silently as a burst from a Boola Carbine hit his TX-130. "Get in there!" he yelled. "Clones, cut them a hole in the fence!"</p><p>Two Diplomatic Services Clones stepped forth to the side of the fence, out of the field of fire from the main door and began methodically cutting it.</p><p>"Cover them!" Sey'les ordered. She set her blaster to lethal. At this range, non-lethal fire was useless. Gazing at the top floor of the building through the sights of her blaster, she saw a Bothan's head poke out from a window, aiming a Boola Carbine at the Clones on the fence. Her stomach clenched as she squeezed the trigger.</p><p>A portion of the Bothan's head was engulfed in a blaze as his body fell back from the window. <em>I killed a Bothan. </em>She shuddered as she began scanning more windows.</p><p>"Ma'am, I know this is difficult… Let's just, survive this," Wulf said consolingly.</p><p>"Yes," Sey'les gulped in agreement. "Wulf, Oc'nel, let's hit them hard and fast. Non-lethal when possible. Let's end this insanity once and for all."</p><p>While many Bothans all over the Galaxy were involved in petty crime, scams, financial crime, and thefts, there were few violent Bothan criminals. In her entire Judicial career, she had never been shot at by a Bothan, nor had to shoot one. Now, she had just shot a Bothan cop.</p><p>Oc'nel loaded another rubber slug into the bottom of his blaster rifle. It was the longest range non-lethal weapon they had—blaster bolts set to stun had a range of just five meters, less against armoured opponents.</p><p>"They are shooting a lot less often," Oc'nel said grimly. "I wonder how many are still alive."</p><p>"Well, we are about to find out," Sey'les sighed. "MOVE!" she yelled as the fence went down.</p><p>The three short Rangers ran across the parking lot, dashing towards the side windows. Wulf carried a small step ladder.</p><p>A burst from a Boola Carbine hit near Sey'les. A torrent of fire from the Clones responded into the window the burst came from.</p><p>The side windows were thin and elevated about two meters off the ground. A human could have possibly slipped through one, barely, but it was no problem for Sey'les, Oc'nel, or Wulf.</p><p>Sey'les cautiously climbed the ladder once Wulf set it down, aiming her blaster into an empty office. The glass had already been broken by the firefight earlier. She gingerly leapt down onto a desk, careful not to slip onto the broken glass-covered surface. Wulf followed, and then Oc'nel.</p><p>Wulf aimed his dual-wielded pistols out of the door into the hall. He stepped out, Sey'les and Oc'nel followed.</p><p>The tension thickened as they neared the main entrance. Sey'les could hear Boola Carbines returning fire. As the hallway opened into the reception area, a Bothan with a poorly bandaged chest was applying pressure to his wound. He looked up at Sey'les and Oc'nel and gasped. "AAAHH—" he cried out then fell silent as Sey'les stunned him.</p><p><em>Kriff! I hope I didn't kill him. </em>Sey'les's fur swirled guiltily. <em>Why didn't these idiots surrender already? </em></p><p>Three more Bothan cops emerged over the scorched cubicles and were stunned before they could fire a shot.</p><p>"This is Muun Leader to Actual, hold your fire, we are in the main lobby."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, these Bothans sure fought… gallantly," Tarkin said with a smirk as if he found their efforts adorable.</p><p>The adrenaline from the firefight was beginning to wear off.</p><p>In the main lobby to the police headquarters, Fojo was tending to the injuries of the most severely injured Bothan. Diplomatic Services Clones filed in with the four prisoners. The parking lot outside began filling with more vehicles and Clones. It had now become Tarkin's staging area.</p><p>"I wonder why they did not surrender…" Tarkin said, his smirk replaced with a worried look. "Bothans don't keep fighting unless there is a plan. They don't just fight to the death."</p><p>"Where should we put these Bravo Tangoes, sir?" a Clone squad-leader asked Tarkin, as if reminding him that they had live captive Bothans and no plan for them.</p><p>"Over by where Ranger Team 2 has begun corralling them," Tarkin said, pointing to the pillar on the right side of the room where Oc'nel, Wulf, and Sey'les had pulled the uninjured, but stunned cops and bound them.</p><p>"Captain," Tarkin said turning to Sey'les, "do you think they have a plan?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know sir I—"</p><p>"—Start digging for the directory!" Tarkin yelled. "We need to find Thot Ni'mai quickly before they have a chance to enact their plan."</p><p>Sey'les scowled suspiciously once the red-furred cop's fur began swirling fearfully. <em>She must care a great deal for this Thot Ni'mai. </em>Sey'les kept this to herself—<em>no need to tell Tarkin. No need to put her in danger. No need to delve deeper. No need to—</em></p><p>"—An Askar!" Oc'nel exclaimed in shock. He held up the red furred cop's ID to her face. "She's an Askar! No kriffing way!"</p><p>"Huh," Tarkin said. "I have had dealings with that Clan. She is short and colourful… Not at all like an Askar. What is her full name?"</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. She glared at Oc'nel and scowled, folding her arms. <em>No, you are not telling Tarkin. STOP. </em></p><p>Oc'nel noticed. "Um… Asir Rel'skar," he said. His fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>Sey'les contained her sigh of relief.</p><p>"Interesting…" Tarkin muttered to himself.</p><p>"What are we going to do with the prisoners, sir?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"Governor, please, we don't need to do anything to them. I said—" Sey'les started.</p><p>"—Captain, I am not a monster. I am not going to harm uniformed forces we capture. They are protected by the laws of the Republic as prisoners of war."</p><p>"Thank you, Governor," Sey'les stammered and smiled with relief.</p><p>Tarkin paused.</p><p>Sey'les's chest tightened as she sensed a <em>BUT</em><em>. </em>The smile of relief wore off, replaced with a look of fear. She did not understand how, but she felt like she knew Tarkin would say and do something shocking and terrible. It was almost a danger scenarios began running through her head, some less plausible than others.</p><p>
  <em>"I am not a monster Sey'les, but I will take all of them back to the Caellus for a very rough interrogation." "I am not a monster, but I will take these Bothans back with me to Eriadu to be my servants." "I am not a monster, I won't kill them, but I will cut off their thumbs and take them with me as hunting trophies." "I am not a monster, but—"</em>
</p><p>"—however," Tarkin said coldly, "I would—"</p><p>—Sey'les gasped so loudly that it interrupted Tarkin. Her fur fell flat.</p><p>Tarkin glared at her. "Captain…" he said with a warning then turned to Asir. "I would appreciate any information you prisoners have to offer. In exchange, I will show mercy to the employees of Thrask Research."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Asir whispered in basic. Her face bore a look of terror as her fur too fell flat.</p><p>Tarkin approached her and looked down on her, smirking again. He was shifting back and forth from heel to toes with excitement visibly pleased with himself. "The Supreme Chancellor has classified Thrask Research as a sponsor of terrorism. Any of their employees I capture, I will summarily execute as terrorists and enemies of the Republic. I give you my assurances that I will show them mercy if you give us useful information."</p><p>Asir hung her head sadly.</p><p><em>Ugh this is more than just kriffed up, </em>Sey'les sighed despondently. <em>This can't be legal. This is evil</em>.<em>Tarkin is an evil.</em> Her chest tightened.</p><p>"You know, human," one of the cops growled defiantly in Basic, adding tension to the room. "If you have to tell your subordinates you are not a monster, it almost certainly means you are a monster."</p><p>Sey'les wondered what she could do if Tarkin really just started executing prisoners. <em>Tarkin! I am taking effective command of the mission immediately. Wulf, arrest him. </em>She imagined how the Clones would react. It would almost certainly devolve into a firefight where everyone would be killed.</p><p>Tarkin sighed exasperatedly and shook his head as if to say <em>you hedonistic Bothans have no idea what a monster looks like.</em></p><p>Sey'les stared at Tarkin as if seeing him in a new light. <em>How did I ever get my team into this position? I lied to Oc'nel and Fojo that he had oversight. Wulf doesn't deserve this, Fojo doesn't deserve this, Oc'nel doesn't deserve this. </em></p><p>A thundering explosion shook the whole police headquarters. Outside, one of the TX-130s exploded and flipped upside down, landing on the ground with a noisy crunch.</p><p>"RETURN FIRE!" Tarkin yelled into his comm.</p><p>"Sir!" Scorch yelled. "I am seeing targeting lasers on my infrared!"</p><p>"Watch out!" Tarkin yelled. "All infantry—"</p><p>—Another TX-130 exploded.</p><p>"We need air support!" Sey'les yelled as several Diplomatic Services Clones ran towards the window.</p><p>"All of you, I want you searching for the Directory!" Tarkin yelled. "This is Omega Actual to all LAATs, we need air support at the police headquarters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Morst Ni'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>["Damnit, we're too late,"] Morst sighed in Bothese.</p><p>The police headquarters had fallen. Four TX-130s, an AT-TE, and more than a hundred Clones were now gathered in the police headquarters parking lot between. <em>Like shooting Rancors in a Cage.</em></p><p>["Sir,"] Varm growled, ["I see Asir, they have her in the police headquarters."]</p><p>["Let me see, is she hurt!"] he grabbed Varm's electro-binoculars and turned off the infrared in his RIS suit. Asir hung her head sadly and looked very worried but appeared uninjured. She was amongst eight other cops and two paramedics, kneeling around a pillar. A human in a green uniform was saying something two her.</p><p>["All right,"] Morst growled nervously, ["if they have our people there…"] he gulped <em>if they have my wife there.</em> ["If they have our people there, it should be safe to hit their tanks. Fall back to the tops of the buildings, out of sight. I'll stay here and target them."]</p><p>As the three Bothans disappeared into the storm, ash began to dominate the mix. The ground was becoming progressively greyer.</p><p>["I am in position,"] Sar growled with some static coming from her mic.</p><p>["In position sir,"] Kalan said.</p><p>["Almost… now I am in position,"] Varm growled, ["awaiting targeting."]</p><p>Morst laid down on the ground and pulled out his targeting laser. ["Kalan, you fire first, then Sar, then Varm."] He shone his laser at the rightmost TX-130. ["First target, fire when ready."]</p><p>A missile fired from Kalan's AK-Prime rocket launcher and hit the TX-130. It flipped over. Several Clones standing around it were blasted away. Some were crushed by the tank when it landed upside down.</p><p>Morst turned off his laser and crawled to another position. He shone it again, "<em>Gin-voyara woks</em>." ["Fire."]</p><p>Another TX-130 went down. As Morst rolled away, the snow where he had been lying down was suddenly blasted with a beam canon. Blasterfire riddled the position.</p><p>["They are firing on my position,"] Morst growled, ["they must be able to see my targeting laser. We need to be quicker to hit the next one Varm."]</p><p>["Very well sir,"] Varm growled in Bothese.</p><p>Morst laid under a bench. ["I will only spot it for less than a second. You must be ready."]</p><p>["Ready,"] Varm said.</p><p>Morst shone his laser spotter for a split second then turned it off, rolling out of the way. This time, the beam canon nearly hit his shoulder, but Varm's rocket was already on its way.</p><p>The offending TX-130 exploded. A group of Clones was now running beyond the fence, searching for him. One in the lead, clad in grey and green armour, was shining spotlight-like flashlights from his helmet, illuminating the snow and ash.</p><p>["Only two tanks left,"] Morst snarled. ["Stupid Clones. This time I want all three of you to hit their biggest tank. Hold one second."] The Bothan ran to the corner of a building, unclipped his Abokul-57 heavy blaster from the back of his armour, and clipped its bipod onto the corner of the building. He aimed it at the nearest Clone, the one with a head-flashlight on his helmet. Morst wonder to himself if the Clone would see him before he died.</p><p>Right as Morst was about to squeeze the trigger, something hit Morst's back so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and broke the bipod off his heavy blaster. The Bothan tumbled into the snow, holding the Abokul-57 without its bipod.</p><p>"I got a Bravo Tango sir!" a human voice yelled excitedly from behind. "I got one! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"</p><p>Morst dropped his Abokul-57, rolled over, tapped his middle two fingers into the palm of his hand, activating his wrist-blaster. He raised his right hand up at the white and red armoured Clone.</p><p>The Clone kept his blaster trained on the Bothan, not interpreting the raised arm as a threat. ["HOLD STILL!"] the Clone yelled.</p><p>Closing his hand into a fist, and pointing it up, Morst fired two shots into the Clone. The Clone's head snapped back. A fiery blaze emitting from the bottom of his helmet as he fell.</p><p>Another human voice yelled ["SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! BRAVO TANGO IS NOT SECURE! MAN DOWN! I AM IN PURSUIT!"]</p><p>Morst rolled onto his back and ran around the corner. Seven Clones ran after him, led by the flashlight-helmeted one.</p><p>The Bothan snarled in a panic into his comm, <em>"Ąghh</em><em>įthą zhųl mų</em><em>!" </em>["They found me!"]</p><p>["Moving to your position sir,"] Kalan growled.</p><p>"<em>N</em><em>ųkhįz.</em>" ["No,"] Morst snarled. <em>"Sju ko—</em>" ["I will—"] He stopped running, realising the Clones were no longer following.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Itoll Oc'nel</strong>
</p><p>The Diplomatic Service Clones were now frantically overturning filing cabinets, scattering flimsiplast sheets everywhere. Tarkin was livid, pacing about, joining the messy search.</p><p>"These are organised!" Sey'les snarled, "stop throwing them everywhere. It's making it harder to find things."</p><p>"Very well ma'am," one of the Clones said.</p><p>On the general channel, the Clones outside were yelling orders and the status of their search. It was not going well.</p><p>The sounds of a blaster rang out, spraying shots at the Clones outside. Oc'nel raised his head curiously—<em>is that a Bothan wrist blaster?</em></p><p>"WHERE IS MY AIR SUPPORT!" Tarkin yelled.</p><p>"I found the town map sir! I can't read any of it though," one of the Clones said, unfolding a plastisheet property boundary map.</p><p>"Sey'les, Oc'nel—"</p><p>"On it, governor!" Sey'les stammered. She started running her finger over the map.</p><p>Oc'nel walked up and looked over her shoulder. "I see it sir!" he growled excitedly.</p><p>Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"It's… well the shelter is across the street from the hospital," Oc'nel explained, not picking up on Sey'les's disappointment, pointing at the label<strong> "</strong><strong>нисуш</strong><strong>."</strong></p><p>"Very good Ensign," Tarkin said quickly. "Omega Actual to <em>Allanteen </em>Actual, we have lost three tanks and are taking heavy casualties. What is the minimum safe distance for a Doonium Slug? We need air support on a position in front of the hospital—"</p><p>"—Governor," Oc'nel gasped, "we can't target civilians with a Doonium Slug!"</p><p>"Governor, I agree with Oc'nel," Sey'les stammered.</p><p>"Captain, Ensign, the Chancellor has classified Thrask Research as a sponsor of terrorism. I am authorised to do whatever is necessary to put an end to them. Now, if these prisoners," Tarkin gestured to the bound Bothans, "were helpful, then I would feel like showing these terrorists, even Thot Ni'mai, some mercy. I may even be persuaded to merely take him into Republic custody. You never know," Tarkin idly dropped the suggestion, staring directly at Asir.</p><p>"Is that the same weapon that hit the mountain?" Asir whispered fearfully, her voice still gone.</p><p>Oc'nel saw Sey'les stare at Asir, her fur swirled nervously. Sey'les tilted her head in Tarkin's direction as if trying to tell Asir <em>just tell Tarkin, give him something! I don't want to be a part of murdering your whole town.</em> <em>Please help me help you.</em></p><p>"Indeed," Tarkin said with a terrifying smirk.</p><p>Oc'nel's fur fell flat in fear.</p><p>"I can, I can—" Asir stammered in a whisper.</p><p>"—Sir," the voice of the <em>Allanteen</em>'s pilot said through the comm. "There is a significant chance another Doonium round will crack the crust, especially at a lower elevation. I would not want to be any closer than—wait we are getting a hail from the <em>Resolute. </em>They want to speak to you directly Omega Actual!"</p><p>"Put it through!" Tarkin huffed, his smirk vanished.</p><p>"Commander," Anakin's voice came through the comm angrily. "Your name is not on the fleet registry. I don't care who the hell you are or who you think you are. If you fire another Doonium Slug at the Bothans, you will be returning to Coruscant in an orange jumpsuit, am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes General, I—"</p><p>"—Withdraw! That is an order. Return to the <em>Caellus.</em>"</p><p>"Yes sir," Tarkin hissed coldly hanging up. "BLASTED JEDI!" He stomped furiously on the ground.</p><p>Wulf chuckled loudly.</p><p>Oc'nel smiled with relief.</p><p>"Is something funny Lieutenant?" Tarkin asked.</p><p>"Permission to speak frankly Governor?" Wulf chuckled uncontrollably.</p><p>"Permission denied," Tarkin hissed. "Keep your insubordination to yourself Lieutenant."</p><p><em>Anakin seemed like such an asshole</em>. Oc'nel was very surprised that he went out of his way to stop Tarkin. <em>Wait… how did he know?</em></p><p>"Sir, should we take them with us?" Scorch asked, pointing his gun at the handcuffed Bothan cops.</p><p>"No, we are leaving all prisoners behind," Tarkin sighed despondently. He pulled out his comm. "All forces, fall back. We need fire support at the police headquarters parking lot. Burn everything shooting at us and prepare to extract us."</p><p>"Very well sir," a Clone voice said.</p><p>Colourful green and red glows could be seen through the thick clouds of ash as the LAATs mowed down the Bothan positions. The ground rumbled from torpedo hits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morst Ni'skar</strong>
</p><p>A red glow fell from the sky and hit the house Sar was in. Half of the house exploded outwards onto the street. A cupboard door bounced off Morst's RIS helmet.</p><p>["GET OUT OF HERE!"]Morst snarled in Bothese. ["Fall back to the plaza! They are bombing us!"]</p><p>["Sir I—"] Kalan started but never finished. A green laser beam cut through the house he was in.</p><p>["VARM! JUMP!"] Morst ordered as another LAAT hovered over the house Varm was in. Varm leapt out of the second story window just as green and red lasers began slicing through the structure.</p><p>Morst ran and slid through the snow and ice as fast he could, aided by his power armour. "<em>GH</em><em>ĮNPHŲNTĄ MĮDH MŲ</em><em>!" </em>["Come with me!"]Morst grabbed Varm's wrist and pulled him up.</p><p>A spotlight shone on the two.</p><p>Morst swore angrily under his breath in Bocce and Askar Creole. [Activate the adrenaline!]he ordered in Bothese as the two ran beyond the edge of the spotlight. A familiar voice in his head told him that he would now be pumped with adrenaline.</p><p>Under their helmets, the Bothans' eyes dilated. They began sprinting as fast as they could, escaping the view of the spotlight which tailed just behind them. After the two ran to the left, the spotlight continued searching straight ahead fruitlessly.</p><p>Thirty seconds later, LAATs gave up on blasting the two Bothans and settled for levelling the remainder of the neighbourhood. Morst could still hear proton torpedos destroying city blocs as he entered the plaza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kamino</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The black, white, starry irises of the Kaminoans perturbed Rel'skar. Every time Rel'skar made eyecontact with a Kaminoan, rather than a reflection of the light, even his own reflection, all Rel'skar could focus on was the mesmerising swirly elliptical irises. The fact these strange eyes belonged to a species that lived outside of the Galaxy was fitting. It was as if, at all times of day, every Kaminoan was really staring at the entire Galaxy from afar.</p><p>"I assure you, Master Jazal, that our training regimen is the best there is," said Koh Lars, the Kaminoan training director.</p><p>Rel'skar sighed as his Master entered yet another heated argument with the Kaminoans—the beings with the whole Galaxy floating around in their eyes. It was way too early in the morning for this.</p><p>"The Judicial Forces never suffered casualties like these," Jazal sputtered angrily. "It will cost the Republic billions of credits to replace the Clones we have lost so far. We are talking 50% casualties—"</p><p>"—the Judicial forces never faced a high intensity conflict! They participated in peacekeeping operations."</p><p>"You are sending beings who have never experienced combat outside of a computer into war," Jazal retorted. "Every battle is a disaster!"</p><p>Shaak Ti hovered around serenely in the background, as if waiting for either the perfect opportunity or very last moment to interject.</p><p>Below them, beyond the glass, hundreds of Clone children sat in front of terminals, doing virtual battlefield simulations.</p><p>Rels'kar yawned, opening his snout wide.</p><p>Koh Lars glared at the Bothan angrily, as if he had spat on the ground or done some other major transgression.</p><p>"Sorry," Rel'skar stammered. "Very bad sleep."</p><p>The Kaminoan turned back to Jazal and the two began arguing loudly again. The Kaminoan was now arguing that they Clones did have experience fighting training bots, and <em>blah blah blah. </em></p><p>Rel'skar zoned at, looking again, at the Clones below. Jazal was right. <em>Imagine if most of the combat training Younglings got was in front of a terminal. The Kaminoans don't even teach these Clones much themselves.</em></p><p>"HOW DARE YOU!" Koh Lars yelled loudly, bringing the daydreaming Bothan out of his reverie.</p><p>"There is a conflict of interest," Jazal said icily. "We are buying these Clones. If more of them die in combat, then we have to pay you more—"</p><p>"—let's move on," Shaak Ti said serenely. "Thank you for your time Koh Lars!"</p><p>Koh Lars shook his head angrily as Shaak Ti guided Jazal and Rel'skar from the observation hall.</p><p>Walking through these halls practically gave Rel'skar's eyes sensory overload. There was far too much white and far too much ultraviolet light. Sometimes the walls or ceiling would be an ultraviolet shade the Bothan could see, closest to a whiteish purple, but most of the time, it was just white—perhaps smudged with darker spots where opaque organic matter lingered. The Kaminoans, he had read, could see further into the ultraviolet spectrum than Bothans. To them, the walls must be vividly painted.</p><p>Rel'skar did not much care for the justification. <em>What type of a crazy species paints everything in ultraviolet shades</em>? <em>Kaminoans can see all of the visible spectrum too, except for the red end of the spectrum, so why not paint a nice purple? Or blue? Not everything has to reflect ultraviolet.</em></p><p>"Jazal," Shaak Ti sighed. "I agree with you, but you cannot continue to antagonise the Kaminoans."</p><p>"I know," Jazal said, "but I know they are not being entirely forthcoming. It is frustrating that the entire Galaxy has to rely on such an—"</p><p>"—Such a deceptive people," Shaak Ti interjected as they continued walking. "I agree, and I understand your opinion Jazal. However, we are here representing the best interests of the Republic. The Kaminoans may become even less cooperative if we are too rude to them."</p><p><em>Rude to slavers,</em> Rel'skar thought to himself. His fur twirled stiffly with unhappiness. It was the one thing no one had said aloud. The Republic was buying sentient beings. The Jedi Masters were all worried about their casualty rates, or whether or not the Clone Army was the most effective fighting force.</p><p>"Padawan, what are you upset about?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Jazal, I don't sense anything," Shaak Ti said serenely.</p><p>"He's upset, trust me."</p><p>"Master, I'm upset that you are all talking about me in the third person," Rel'skar growled. His fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>"Kev," Jazal sighed. "You can tell us."</p><p>Shaak Ti glanced sideways at the two curiously as they continued walking.</p><p>"All right," Rel'skar sighed. "You are arguing with the Kaminoans about whether or not they trained the Clones well enough to survive, and whether or not we are getting a good deal. That is—"</p><p>"—Padawan, I am not arguing about whether or not we are getting a good deal," Jazal huffed. "That's a very self-centred Bothan way to view the situation. It is far more complex. The lives of the Clones are at stake too. I am—"</p><p>"—Why are we, the Jedi Order, participating in trafficking slaves?" Rel'skar asked sharply.</p><p>Shaak Ti's serenity was momentarily broken. Jazal hung her head sadly.</p><p>"It is unfortunate that we were thrust into this situation Kev," Jazal sighed. "I honestly don't—"</p><p>"—they are not slaves, Padawan," Shaak Ti interrupted sharply. "They are Clones."</p><p>Rel'skar paused for a moment. "We are buying them. Are Clones sentient?" he growled a cautious rhetorical question.</p><p>"Yes, but they are genetic copies of an individual. They are artificially created," Shaak Ti said simply, as if that settled the matter.</p><p>
  <em>Artificially created, therefore, not slaves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rel'skar allowed his whiskers to sag near the surface of the caf. <em>Too hot to drink. </em>He blew on the surface, stirring it with a spoon. Some Kaminoans at an adjacent table glared at him as if expecting an apology for playing with his food.</p><p>"This is your second caf Kev," Jazal noted. "Are you all right?"</p><p>In his periphery, Rel'skar could see Shaak Ti turn in her seat and observe the two, as if trying to decode what was going on. The curious Togruta's head-tails slunk to the left as she cocked her head.</p><p>"Dreams again," Rel'skar said. He cautiously took a sip. "I presume yours have gotten better, Master."</p><p>"Yep, bad dreams. But Kev, let's not change the subject," Jazal said in a commanding tone.</p><p>"Very well Master. If you must know, I had lots of dreams about Kaminoan eyes that kept waking me. I gave up on sleeping after well… I had a dream that a comet hit some Ocean in front of a city."</p><p>"Huh, that's oddly… well not—not very present," Jazal said curiously. "What happened more precisely?"</p><p>"It did feel pretty vivid I suppose," Rel'skar sighed tiredly. He took another sip of Caf then continued. "There seemed to be an evacuation going on. There were emergency sirens and many beings were moving away from the shore. The daytime sky became much more orange and it got warmer. Lots of droids—"</p><p>"—Droids?" Jazal asked curiously.</p><p>"Ahh Jazal, more vision interpretation," Shaak Ti said curtly. "I get tired enough when Obi-Wan fixates on this incessantly. Why is it Jazal, that you, as a scientist, became more interested in your Padawan's second dream description than his first?"</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"Respectfully, Master," Jazal said cautiously, "because it was so far removed from us right now."</p><p>"That is highly subjective though," Shaak Ti said, recovering her serenity. "It is up to you, the interpreter, to decide when something is far removed. I could argue that the Kaminoan eyes are far removed!"</p><p>The Kaminoans at the other table now glared at the Togruta. One of them folded his long spindly arms.</p><p>"True but—wait. I sense…" Jazal paused. "Huh, I sense Bothans."</p><p>"Me too," Rel'skar said suspiciously, raising his head. "I don't smell them though."</p><p>"In a force vision?!" Shaak Ti stammered in alarm, as if worried for both Jazal and Rel'skar's sanity.</p><p>"No," Jazal chuckled. "Right here in Tipoca City. Master, once we finish eating, I propose we investigate the Bothan deliveries."</p><p>"To what end?" Shaak Ti asked.</p><p>"We are here to provide Jedi oversight to the Cloning Operation. Is it a stretch to include the shipment of supplies in our oversight?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"No, but…" Shaak Ti sighed. "Okay, let's not take too long at it though."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The three Jedi arrived at one of many identical landing pads. Through the doors at the end of the hallway, Rel'skar could see black shuttle of some sort painted with a white Sigil he did was unfamiliar with. Drawing closer, a Kaminoan was signing off on something from two Bothans.</p><p>It was not raining outside but the thick bright white clouds still obscured the morning sun. As the door opened, Rel'skar heard Taun We's voice and sniffed the air curiously. They smelled musky like the few Bothawui Bothans he had met, but far… <em>sweeter. Weird.</em></p><p>Taun We was speaking serenely, waving her hands gracefully in slow Kaminoan body language. "We thank you again for your generous—oh!" Taun We spun around. "Masters Jedi! I did not expect to meet you here."</p><p>"Greetings," Shaak Ti said serenely. "Always a pleasure to meet you, and you are?" she asked, approaching the two Bothans.</p><p>A black-furred Bothan female with thick head hair and amber eyes growled "<em>Nųkįz zęghą kų mįdh kųrm Bhęsįk.</em><em>" </em>["I don't speak Basic."]She growled in an accent Rel'skar had never heard before.</p><p>As Rel'skar stepped closer she and the other Bothan sniffed the air curiously, twitching their snouts up slightly. Their fur swirled nervously as they looked at Rel'skar wearing Jedi Robes.</p><p>"<em>Askar?!" </em>gasped the other Bothan, a tan furred male with a thick brown mane.</p><p><em>"Kh</em><em>įz,</em><em>" </em>["Yes,"] Rel'skar growled.</p><p><em>"Homela." </em>["Hello,"] Jazal said with a smirk. <em>"Ag-zega woks nu mid korm Besik mid pam Lama Su."</em>["You were just speaking Basic with Lama Su."]</p><p><em>"Mid <strong>wom</strong> Lama Su,"</em> Rel'skar corrected cautiously. Jazal had used the form for musky-smelling individuals like Bothans or humans instead of humid smelling ones like Kaminoans or Trandoshans.</p><p>"Fine, <em>mid <strong>wom</strong> Lama Su,</em>" Jazal sighed. "Happy? All of this Bothan smell stuff drives me crazy. Kev, I can't smell Lama Su! I don't know whether she is humid or musky!"</p><p>Lama Su blinked in shock wondering what they could possibly be talking about. She glanced nervously from the Bothan cargo haulers, to Jazal, to Rel'skar, to Shaak Ti. The Kaminoan looked unable to decide how to handle the situation.</p><p>"Well, well," Shaak Ti said with mild amusement. "We found us some Bothans. Is there something going on? I don't speak Bothese. Lama Su, are you all right? I sense your fear."</p><p>"I am fine Master Jedi," Lama Su said. "I was just greeting—"</p><p>"—It seems odd for an aid to the Prime Minister to be involved in something as trivial as this," Shaak Ti said, gesturing to the crates with an open hand.</p><p>"Well, under normal circumstances I would not be," Lama Su said simply. "Today though, we are all a little short-handed."</p><p>Rel'skar scoffed. "Master Shaak Ti, these two are pretending not to be able to speak Basic," he said with a head tilt towards the Bothans.</p><p>Both of the Bothan cargo haulers gulped nervously.</p><p>"This is all very adorable to me," Shaak Ti said curtly, stepping up to the Bothans. "But it is not at all funny. We are trying to work towards transparency."</p><p>"Speak with them!" Lama Su ordered impatiently to the two Bothans. "I never told you to lie!"</p><p>"We are sorry Masters Jedi, I am Vo Tel'lya," the female Bothan growled in heavily accented Basic.</p><p>"And I am Marak Tan'jia," the male Bothan growled in more fluent Basic.</p><p>"I am Jazal, this is Master Shaak Ti, and Kev Rel'skar."</p><p>"May we see what is in the containers?" Shaak Ti said, pointing to the grey and black boxes that looked magnetically sealed.</p><p>"I am afraid that is not possible," Lama Su said gravely. "These are medical… samples. They need to be kept at a certain temperature or else they may degrade. I apologise for the behaviour of our cargo haulers. This cargo is unrelated to the Cloning project and is the property of Kamino. Your involvement—"</p><p>"—may we ask what it is involved with?" Shaak Ti asked. "I was not aware that you were buying medical supplies from the Bothans. I was told they mainly sold you food supplies."</p><p>"Oh, they do mainly sell us raw foodstuffs," Lama Su said nodding her head. "We do also buy some technical equipment and medical equipment from them. Now, we really must get this to…" the Kaminoan paused, as if unsure what location to say next. "The hospital," she said finally.</p><p>Lama Su beckoned the two Bothans to follow her with graceful arm-swooshes. The Bothans pushed the hovering crates along, following her.</p><p>The Jedi followed the suspicious trio through the door then stopped, allowing them to continue on their way.</p><p>"Well, that's suspicious," Jazal said.</p><p>"I agree," Shaak Ti said darkly. "We have absolutely nothing to go on though, except for their suspicious behaviour."</p><p>"Should we tell the High Council?" Rel'skar asked.</p><p>"Tell them what?" Shaak Ti scoffed. "The Bothan cargo haulers acted suspicious? Most Bothans act suspicious."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aboard the <em>Caellus</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the return ride, Tarkin was the angriest Sey'les had ever seen. Sey'les was completely unconcerned with that. Even with the mission of vengeance aborted early, she had no idea how many Bothans they had killed.</p><p>Sey'les stared up at the ceiling in her quarters. While grateful that no one on her team had been killed in this misadventure, she could not stop thinking of the dozens of bodies of Clones and the wreckage of Republic vehicles left behind. Clones who would never have received a funeral either way.</p><p>Her door chimed.</p><p>"Ma'am, we need to talk," Oc'nel's voice came through.</p><p>Sey'les got up and opened her door. "What is it Ensign?"</p><p>"<em>Kat mu zega panam luti." </em>["We need to tell our people."]</p><p>["Tell them what?!"] Sey'les snarled back in Bothese.</p><p>["The whole fleet is hiding in the asteroids. There must be a way for them to track the LAATs in case Tarkin tries this again—"]</p><p>["—these ones are stealth,"] Sey'les growled cautiously back in Bothese. ["I don't want to tell our people how to kill us or our teams."]</p><p>["We saw how the Republic responded when my people gave them a show of force,"] Oc'nel murmured quietly but again with an annoyingly proud grin. ["I bet if we tell them how to track the LAATs, next time Tarkin tries this, they will send ships to intercept and Tarkin will turn around."]</p><p>Sey'les sighed. ["One of the Engineers, Turner, said it was possible to get a rough location using radar stuff he called 'low-bandwidth,' I am not sure AHHHHH—"] she yelped.</p><p>Buzz appeared out of nowhere along with three Clones she had never seen before. Buzz was wearing all of his armour except for his helmet. Two of the Clones were wearing mechanic uniforms, and the third was fully-clad in Coruscant Guard armour.</p><p>Buzz began beating Oc'nel on the legs with a pipe, then grabbed the Oc'nel's head hair, pulling him into the room.</p><p>Sey'les snarled and picked up her chair, throwing it into the humans in her doorway.</p><p>Buzz yelled in pain then tackled her. He snarled in Bothese <em>"Gh</em><em>į</em><em>nshlųsą hąn phįnthų!" </em>["Close the door!"]</p><p><em>"Kiz Palkab</em>!" ["Yes Colonel,"] one of the Clones said back.</p><p>The Clones began kicking and punching the Bothans. Sey'les and Oc'nel yelped in pain. If Sey'les were not so distracted, she would have been wondering why all of the Clones were speaking Bothese.</p><p>Her ears were ringing. Her head felt like it was going to split in half. Sey'les snarled angrily as the Clones handcuffed her hands behind her back. "KRIFF!" she snarled angrily in Basic. "LET GO OF MY HAIR!"</p><p>The Clones sat Sey'les and Oc'nel on her bed.</p><p><em>"Erz-gilsk wu zharn verzdrada at erz wu panan akomplis 'yek 'haut niresponda." </em>["You are guilty of treason and are accomplices in the murder of first responders,"]Buzz said solemnly. <em>"Agshtana mu wu do zharn yeyek."</em> ["You have been sentenced to death."]</p><p>"What?" Oc'nel stammered in basic. "First responders?"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Sey'les snarled. "Sentenced—AHHHH!" she yelped as Buzz pulled out two transparent duraplast bags, pulling one over her head, then pulling one over Oc'nel's head.</p><p>The two Bothans screamed unable to breath. Sey'les tried biting her bag but it had no effect. Every breath felt less and less like air. Her fur stood up on end in a panic as her eyes began playing tricks on her. <em>They are going to kill me! </em>It now felt like she was sucking the duraplast into her snout.</p><p>"Really?! Are you kriffing serious?" Buzz yelled to someone in Basic. He extended a knife from his wrist armour, pulled the sack away from Sey'les's nose and cut a hole.</p><p>Sey'les gasped for breath, panting heavily.</p><p>Buzz repeated the same procedure for Oc'nel.</p><p>"What the kriff?" Sey'les croaked. She tried sticking her snout through the hole in the duraplast but it was not wide enough.</p><p>Oc'nel gasped for breath.</p><p>["What were you saying about the bandwidth of radars?"] Ro'val growled in Bothese.</p><p>"<em>Ro'val! Bakit erz woks ham?</em>" ["Ro'val! Why are you here?"] Sey'les asked breathily.</p><p>["I am not here. I am a holo-presence,"] Ro'val replied in Bothese. ["Take the bags off of them Colonel!"]</p><p>["Ro'val, I strongly disagree,"] Buzz growled back.</p><p>["TAKE THE BAGS OFF THEM COLONEL!"] Ro'val snarled.</p><p>Buzz walked back up to Sey'les and Oc'nel, removing the bags from their heads.</p><p>Sey'les breathed deeper and looked around her room. The four Clones stood around a small Holoprojector. Ro'val's holo-presence was standing in her room with folded arms.</p><p>["What the kriff is going on?"] Oc'nel snarled in Bothese.</p><p>["A BOCI triumvirate had an emergency session. Amongst the judges was a judge from Botha'ahir and Bothawui, as must be the case for all death penalty—"]</p><p>["—What?!"] Oc'nel growled fearfully. ["Death penalty?"] he moaned in a downcast voice. His fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>["A triumvirate sentenced you both to death for treason and for murdering first responders. The First Secretary of the Combined Clans signed your sentence, as is required for death sentences."] A large projection of a form with Savyelk Trey'dra's signature replaced Ro'val's holo-presence briefly. Ro'val flashed back into view and continued growling in Bothese. ["Our operatives then began carrying out your sentence."]</p><p>["We didn't even get any last words."] Sey'les croaked. ["Just killed with a plastic bag?"]</p><p>["Do you think you deserve better?"] Ro'val asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>["This is ridiculous,"] Oc'nel growled nervously. His fur fell flat in fear. ["We didn't have a choice. I wasn't happy with our orders—"]</p><p>["—No choice?"] Ro'val interrupted in Bothese. ["No choice? Just following orders? Those were illegal orders Ensign. Those were crimes against peace, being involved in the abduction of a private citizen, murdering first responders, deploying a weapon of mass destruction against your own people. Neither of you utterly disgraceful Bothans did a damn thing. Bothans were dying and you just followed orders blindly, caring more about your careers than the lives of our people. The Bothan Way is one thing, but this is ridiculous! You betrayed us to aliens!"]</p><p>["What could we have done?"] Sey'les sobbed. ["I was considering relieving Tarkin of command, but… he never pushed me hard enough to follow through."]</p><p>["Buzz warned Bothawui that Clan Amai was under attack hours beforehand,"] Ro'val growled. ["During the operation, when things were deteriorating and becoming unacceptably violent, Buzz told the Jedi what Tarkin had done and what he was planning."]</p><p>Sey'les hung her head despondently. All of this talk of Buzz however piqued her curiousity, then she gasped. "Buzz?!" Sey'les snarled in Basic. "I don't understand. Who the kriff are you? You are working for Ro'val?!"</p><p>"Who I am is none of your concern," Buzz growled sternly. "You are never to ask that question again."</p><p>"I am dead anyways. What does it matter?" Sey'les snarled angrily.</p><p>"I think your sentence may be commuted," Ro'val growled cautiously. "Maybe, we have to discuss this."</p><p>A hologram of a thin male Bothan with a moustache at the end of his snout appeared. ["JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!"] he snarled frantically.</p><p>["Very well sir,"] Buzz growled and held out the bags again.</p><p>"<em>Nokiz!</em> No!" Sey'les stammered quaking in fear.</p><p>"STOP!" Ro'val yelled angirly. "The Marshalcy has no say here Kra'fon. You are not on the triumvirate, and our analysts have not evaluated Sey'les or Oc'nel's claims."</p><p>["This is ridiculous,"] he snarled. ["This Spynet nonsense is ridiculous. This Onel piece of shtak shot a cop in the throat. Both of them might have even killed—"]</p><p>"—I am sorry sir," Oc'nel growled nervously. "I didn't kill her though."</p><p>"Maybe I should shoot you in the throat with a rubber slug!" Kra'fon yelled in Basic. "Her voice box is probably permanently damaged!"</p><p>"Yes sir, shoot me in the throat, I just… I am sorry, don't kill me," Oc'nel stammered. "I didn't mean to hit her in the throat."</p><p>"We warned her," Sey'les growled sadly. "We told her Tarkin was coming, and she wouldn't surrender so I authorised Oc'nel to use non-lethal force on her—"</p><p>"—you did not tell us any of this Buzz!" Ro'val growled angrily. "You told us they only followed Tarkin's orders."</p><p>"Ma'am, these scumbags deserve to die. They may have taken actions to save some Bothans but they did not tell anyone outside of their—"</p><p>"—what other actions did they take?" Ro'val growled cautiously.</p><p>"When the police headquarters was under attack," Sey'les stammered. "Wulf, Oc'nel and I volunteered to storm it. We used non-lethal firepower and stunned several cops. The cops were being killed left and right by Tarkin."</p><p>"Is this true?!" Ro'val snarled.</p><p>"Yes, it is Director. I still agreed with the decision of the triumvirate, and still do," Buzz growled, backing away from Ro'val's holopresence slightly.</p><p><em>What a goon! He covers up the good things I did then puts a bag over my head! </em><em>KRIFF</em><em>. </em>Sey'les scowled angrily, her fur standing on end. <em>Witness and executioner!</em></p><p>Six more holograms appeared. Eight Bothan holograms now stared at Sey'les and Oc'nel, still seated on her bed.</p><p>["For the context of our ruling, I hope for the opinions of the experts,"] a hologram of an old Bothan male holding a cane said.</p><p>A Bothan hologram wearing a lab coat spoke up. ["As you all know, we were able to track all Republic vessels exposed to the debris with help from the first Botha'ahir nuclear blast. They are in the Gal'zan cluster and we have already informed General Grievous—"]</p><p>"—Grievous!" Sey'les gasped.</p><p>The hologram continued, ignoring Sey'les's outburst. ["We believe Sey'les's intel is actionable. We have modified our radar already and are getting the same hits. This means, we can also track any Republic vessels that were not exposed to the nuclear blasts."]</p><p>["Did you hear the rest of our discussion?"] Ro'val asked the triumvirate.</p><p>["Yes, we did. Sey'les's actions are certainly mitigating factors as well. We certainly would not have sentenced them to death had we known,"] the old Bothan with a cane glared at Buzz.</p><p>Buzz folded his arms and looked down on the hologram.</p><p>["For now, the sentence of death has been commuted. We will have to deliberate longer to decide on anything else."]</p><p>"When can we expect a verdict?" Ro'val asked.</p><p>"Maybe in a few hours," the hologram growled with a shrug in Basic, turning to the other two judges.</p><p>"Probably," the Botha'ahir judge said with a Spacer hand nod.</p><p>After the judges, the Marshal, and the scientists disappeared, it was just Ro'val, Buzz, and the four probably-not Clones.</p><p>"I still think you two are flaming garbage cans," Ro'val growled sternly. "But I don't think you deserve to die."</p><p>"Thank you," Oc'nel stammered.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Sey'les croaked. "What do we do now?"</p><p>"Oh, you two? You stay right here in this room. The whole ship thinks you are both sleeping right now anyways. Take off their handcuffs Buzz and give them medical treatment! I am signing off for now. Do not kill them."</p><p>Buzz reluctantly took off Sey'les and Oc'nel's handcuffs.</p><p>["Who the kriff is Ro'val?!"] Oc'nel snarled angrily in Bothese.</p><p>["She's…"] Sey'les growled then stopped when Buzz clenched his teeth. ["She's important. Very important."]</p><p>["And you just let me swear at her? I thought she was a psychiatrist who was a part time Spynet hack! Sey'les—"]</p><p>["—I am sorry,"] Sey'les stammered. ["I swore at her too—"]</p><p>["—Yeah but you knew she was important. I don't usually get struck by lightning Sey'les. Now, I just got nearly executed,"] Oc'nel sighed.</p><p>Buzz chuckled and shook his head, pacing around the room. The other probably-not Clones just stared at them.</p><p><em>Well, at least I am not going to get executed tonight, </em>Sey'les sighed exasperatedly as Buzz handed her a cold pack.</p><p>"Can I get a towel to wipe off the kriffing blood on my snout?" Oc'nel growled angrily in Basic.</p><p>One of the Clones tossed one to him.</p><p>Sey'les held the cold pack gingerly to her snout.</p><p>Ten or twenty minutes of silence went by. Eventually, the door chimed. "Ma'am, this is Fojo, are you there? Do you know where Oc'nel is?</p><p>Buzz sighed. "Tell him you are here but busy."</p><p>Oc'nel staggered towards the comm terminal, wincing in pain. "I am here Fojo," he sighed. "But busy."</p><p>"Seriously, Oc'nel," Fojo sighed in exasperation. Captain, with all due respect, you and Oc'nel are disgusting," Fojo groaned disapprovingly. "We just got back from hell, saw your people die, and now you two are… I don't believe it."</p><p>Sey'les sighed herself. <em>Great. Just great. </em></p><p>"Maybe you can talk to Wulf about it?" Oc'nel suggested into the comm, coughing slightly.</p><p>Oc'nel did not sound like he found Fojo's assumption funny at all. Neither did Sey'les. Perhaps it would have been funny if her own people had not tried to execute her—if her entire chain of command was not a lie and Buzz were not just a plant.</p><p>"Wulf?! Might as well talk to kriffing Buzz or another one of those psychopaths."</p><p>Sey'les snarled and stood up. <em>Wulf is not a psychopath! </em></p><p>Buzz pulled Oc'nel's hand off the speak button. "Sit down Sey'les," he said sternly, pushing Oc'nel back towards her bed.</p><p>Sey'les and Oc'nel hung their heads sadly. Everything about this situation was awful. Their commanding officer had proven himself to be even eviler than Sey'les could possibly imagine, and now, she was stuck here knowing that her people had sold them all out to General Grievous—and she could hardly blame them! There was nothing about their actions that made the Republic safer. It certainly did not make Bothawui safer. Her Clan was going to have to pay to help Varnek rebuild and they had nothing to do with it.</p><p>Sey'les began feeling a renewed sense of dread. <em>Is this it? I am just destined to be returned to my Clan when they are all going to be mad at me?</em> <em>This is so kriffed. This is awful. This—</em></p><p>"—Hey!" Sey'les stared at Oc'nel with a feral toothy grin. An exciting realisation suddenly interrupted her dread and sadness. Her fur danced excitedly. She stared into Oc'nel's heterochromatic eyes, exaggerating her proud feral grin.</p><p>Oc'nel scowled. "What is it ma'am?" he growled in Basic.</p><p>"It was intel I heard at the briefing, as a Captain, that convinced Ro'val to take the bags off our heads!" Sey'les exclaimed, her mood dramatically improved. "Intel which I remembered and passed on!" she said proudly.</p><p>Oc'nel blinked twice. "Yep. I suppose that is the case. What is your point?"</p><p>"I saved your life! There is one thing I learned from the Wookiees. You owe me a life debt now!" Sey'les snarled excitedly. "Your whole life! All of it!"</p><p>"Ha! That's funny," Oc'nel scoffed, completely unamused. "Ma'am, I am not a kriffing Wookiee. Even if I were a Wookiee, you got me in this position in the first place. I was going to join the Coruscant police with Divo, but instead I joined you and Tarkin thanks to your neurotic recruitment," Oc'nel snarled. "You know what? If Fojo and I hadn't told Tarkin that Passel Argente's hat was misinformation when I did, Tarkin probably would have found out and done something. I don't know what, but for all you know, I saved your life first, Captain."</p><p>Sey'les scowled. <em>Damn it. He's right. </em></p><p>"You know what I don't get ma'am?" Oc'nel asked, turning to face Sey'les.</p><p>"What?" Sey'les growled, expecting Oc'nel to insult her, or even worse, to claim she owes him a life debt.</p><p>"Why didn't we think to tell the Jedi?" Oc'nel asked. "Why didn't any of the Bothans think to tell the Jedi? Why did Ro'val try to get us to help her get rid of Tarkin instead of telling the Jedi? Why are they now turning to General Grievous for help instead of the Jedi? Even Anakin helped us. ANAKIN!"</p><p>"Yeah, it is stupid," Sey'les agreed. "I don't like the Jedi, but they are more trustworthy than Tarkin. We should just tell the Jedi everything. Fess up and come clean. All of the Bothan worlds should."</p><p>"You two are kriffing morons," Buzz muttered in Basic. "Can't believe you two can even figure out how to walk and breathe at the same time. Just listening to you idiots talk is embarrassing."</p><p>"I am sorry <em>Colonel</em>," Oc'nel growled in Basic. "Even you turned to Anakin for help, sir. I don't know why we are still going behind the Jedi's back when they helped us. Even the—"</p><p>"—Enough!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"All hands, battle stations or crash stations," Admiral Yularen's voice came through the comm. "Somehow, the Separatists seem to have found us. We have six ships incoming and are preparing a defence."</p><p>Sey'les and Oc'nel's fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>"These cowards always know where and when to attack us," Anakin sighed angrily into the general comm.</p><p><em>Kriffing hell. </em>Sey'les gasped suddenly, realising Grievous is attacking them. "What if… what if Grievous kills us all? I didn't realise we were working with the Separatists—"</p><p>"—we're not," Buzz said sternly. "We are doing what's best for our people. When Grievous comes, The Republic will retreat and leave our people alone. Tarkin won't get another opportunity to—"</p><p>["—Uh,"] Oc'nel growled nervously in Bothese, now standing at Sey'les's window. ["They are sending out hundreds of LAATs with AT-TEs. I wonder if they know we told Grievous. I think Tarkin might have convinced them to invade us now."]</p><p>["Get out of the way you moron,"] Buzz snarled in Bothese, pulling Oc'nel back from the window. He gasped. ["They are deploying AT-TEs… what the kriff are they doing?!"]</p><p>["Those Separatist ships aren't a planetary invasion!"] Sey'les stammered in Bothese. ["The whole Separatist fleet is nothing but Munificent-class ships. Those things don't even hold tanks. This whole misadventure was just… UGH!"] she looked away from the window and laid back on her bed.</p><p>["Well,"] Buzz sighed. ["It looks like Anakin's going to waste lots of lives. He's dropping them on the asteroids! When we finally have to jump to hyperspace, all of those Clones are going to be left behind! Incredible."]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kriff!" Sey'les yelped.</p><p>Oc'nel and Sey'les braced themselves in the corner of the room as shots from the Munificent-class cruisers impacted the shields.</p><p>Buzz and the probably-not Clones fell onto the wall near the door.</p><p>"We need to—"</p><p>The Venator visible from their window, the <em>Gerrapon</em>, took a turbolaser shot to the bridge. Both sections of the bridge exploded in a blaze and the ship delisted, drifting out of control.</p><p>Sey'les gasped. "Buzz! We are getting our people killed! Bothawui did this. This is so kriffed."</p><p>"Enough!" Buzz yelled. "This is Anakin's fault he—"</p><p>"—No this is your fault," Oc'nel snarled. "You told Grievous how to find the Republic fleet! I thought we were better than that. That Bothans well… that was not—"</p><p>"—Oc'nel, you stupid piece of—AHH!" Buzz yelled as a turbolaser shot cut through the deck immediately below them. "WHY AREN'T WE RETREATING?!" he screamed, as if anyone in the room knew.</p><p>["Colonel, we may need to take to the escape pods. Do we bring the prisoners?"]</p><p>["Of course, we take them. Ro'val said they aren't getting executed anymore so now I have to kriffing keep them alive."]</p><p>["Can't we just say they died in an explosion?"] one of the probably-not Clones suggested in Bothese. ["We can put the bags over their heads again and just be done with it. This ship is going to be destroyed anyways."]</p><p>["No, Ro'val can see everything. My suit camera—"]</p><p>["—Good to know that you are only not killing us because Ro'val is looking over your shoulder,"] Sey'les interrupted. Her fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>The room shuddered as a turbolaser shot was stopped by the shield right outside the window.</p><p>["We should evacuate to Bothawui-4!"] the probably-not Clone in Coruscant Guard armour growled in Bothese.</p><p>"Whoa…" Oc'nel growled. Two of the Separatist cruisers exploded.</p><p>"<em>Z</em><em>ų ąghęrz</em><em> yągh!</em><em>?</em> ["What was that?!"] Buzz snarled in a panicky Kothlis accent.</p><p>The remaining Munificent cruisers went down within forty seconds. The Bothans gasped as the final Munificent-class cruiser exploded. Debris was now flooding Bothawui's asteroid belt. It would, no doubt, pose a navigation hazard for years to come.</p><p>"All hands, we are standing down to a Code Yellow," Yularen's voice came through the comm. "All Separatist ships have been destroyed but the <em>Gerrapon </em>is delisting. All hands prepare for search, rescue, and recovery action."</p><p>All of the probably-not Clone's jaws were dropped wide-open like surprised Bothans. Sey'les's and Oc'nel's were too. This was the one possibility no one had expected—the three Republic ships had won against six Separatist ships.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After twenty minutes of searching, the <em>Resolute </em>had located Anakin Skywalker. More than 3,000 crewmembers from the <em>Gerrapon </em>were already aboard the <em>Caellus</em>, and more than 3,100 were aboard the <em>Resolute. </em>More than fifty on the <em>Gerrapon's </em>bridge were presumed dead and the remaining crew were still missing, along with Anakin's droid.</p><p>While most of the crew was busy with rescue action, the Bothans and probably-not Clones were otherwise occupied.</p><p>["Sey'les, Oc'nel,"] Ro'val started dramatically in Bothese, ["we are in quite a conundrum."]</p><p>["It's not our fault,"] Sey'les growled nervously.</p><p>["Indeed,] Ro'val agreed. [At least, not the part where the Republic fleet is still in orbit of Bothawui, uninvited, and General Grievous is now angry at us. We have heard no more hints that Tarkin is preparing further action, so this leads me to say: the triumvirate found you not guilty of the previous charges. However, you are guilty of gross negligence—"]</p><p>["—We weren't originally charged with that!"] Oc'nel snarled. ["You can't just retry us through the same triumvirate with new charges to find us guilty of something. We didn't even have legal counsel. That is not allowed—"]</p><p>["—Oh, yes I can, whether or not it is allowed,"] Ro'val growled.</p><p>["Thank you for not executing us Ro'val,"] Sey'les stammered.</p><p>Ro'val glared at them both. ["Since this is a lesser civil charge, sentencing will be up to your local governments after such time as you are rendered back to your home Clans."]</p><p>Oc'nel gasped then began stammering in Basic. "Rendered? But Ro'val, I don't want to have to move back to Botha'ahir! That's—" he winced as Ro'val's expression changed to an angry scowl. "I am sorry," he growled nervously. "Thank you for your lenience."</p><p>"I am sorry," Sey'les growled too, "and thank you." <em>Thank you for not putting a bag over my head. </em></p><p>"You are not being rendered back to your home Clans yet, and depending on the circumstances, well I am not sure. They may never want you back." Ro'val growled cautiously. "For now, you are to continue working—"</p><p>"—Ma'am, I don't want Buzz, the Colonel, on my team whoever he is. He tried to kill me. I don't think I can handle working with someone who—"</p><p>"—I agree," Ro'val growled.</p><p>"You do?!" Sey'les stammered.</p><p>"<em>Nokiz ko erz zharn didiyer."</em> ["I am not a monster,"] Ro'val said consolingly, as if putting her psychiatrist mask back on.</p><p>Sey'les shuddered.</p><p>Oc'nel whispered something angrily under his breath.</p><p>["Colonel,"] Ro'val asked, ["do you still have the tracking tags and nanoprobes?"]</p><p>"Yes?" Buzz asked, a confused expression crossed his face.</p><p>["Inject Sey'les and Oc'nel—"]</p><p>"—What?!" Sey'les yelped. It was her turn to have a problem with Ro'val's lenience. "Nanoprobes? Tags?"</p><p>"Yes Sey'les, nanoprobes and tags," Rov'al explained in a calm tone. "The nanoprobes will explode—"</p><p>"—Explode!" Oc'nel yelled in alarm.</p><p>"WHAT?" Sey'les snarled.</p><p>Lir Sey'les, Itoll Oc'nel, you are being tagged." Ro'val spoke in a perfectly calm voice like she was telling the weather. "The tags will tell us where you are at all times, at least when you are in proximity to a HoloNet Transceiver. The nanoprobes will explode if you ever attempt to betray us or make contact with the Tarkins again. After you have transferred that is."</p><p>"KRIFF THAT!" Oc'nel snarled, starting to get up. "Just put me in an escape—OUCH! NO!" he yelped as two of the probably-not Clones tacked him. One of them jabbed a needle into his neck.</p><p>"Holy shtak. Be gentle with him!" Sey'les growled nervously. "Does it have to be in my neck?" she asked Ro'val in a pleading voice.</p><p>Buzz smirked. "Nope, could put it anywhere I like—"</p><p>"—Just stick it in her arm," Ro'val ordered. "Hold out your arm Sey'les!"</p><p>Sey'les winced in anticipation as Buzz stick a needle into a vein on her wrist. "Huh. That actually doesn't hurt that bad," she growled optimistically.</p><p>Oc'nel continued yelping in pain for a few seconds.</p><p>The probably-not Clones left the room, leaving Oc'nel and Sey'les with Ro'val's hologram.</p><p>"Sey'les, Oc'nel, I will be your handler for now. Your first—"</p><p>"—This is illegal," Oc'nel sighed despondently. "We aren't slaves. You can't put bombs in us. It is a violation of Galactic treaty and—"</p><p>"—That's enough!" Ro'val snarled. "I have a very busy day and I don't have time to just deal with you two disgraces all day long. I can't trust you to work on your own without oversight. You helped the Republic attack us. Unless you want to be rendered back right now on an escape pod, without the chance to redeem yourselves, then accept it."</p><p>"Ma'am, I never worked for you," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "Before you guys put a bag over my head, I had never committed an act of treason in my life. I don't recall volunteering to get nanoprobes—"</p><p>"—You don't get to decide," Ro'val snarled. "Was it not treasonous when you just went along with Tarkin's plan to attack Clan Amai? No, Ensign Itoll Oc'nel, I am not even asking you two to work for us. I am just making sure you are stationed in places where Bothans I trust can keep an eye on you. To make sure you two don't compromise Bothan security again. Consider yourselves reserve spies. Until such time as we need you, or we render you back to Bothan Space, you are working for the Republic."</p><p>"Oc'nel, stop arguing with Ro'val. That's an order," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain," Ro'val replied. "Your first tasks are to put in for transfers. You are to break all contact with Wilhuff Tarkin or anyone in the Tarkin family. We will deal with him without you."</p><p>"Can Fojo and Wulf transfer too?" Sey'les growled worriedly.</p><p>"Certainly."</p><p>"Good," Sey'les said, grinning slightly. <em>Huh. Not getting executed and getting away from Tarkin. Not bad. </em></p><p>"Ma'am?" Sey'les asked, "I have one more question."</p><p>"What is it?" Ro'val said wearily.</p><p>"What if the bombs go off on accident? If they are jolted or—"</p><p>"—That wouldn't happen. We have used these for over twenty years without a single accidental detonation," Ro'val replied consolingly.</p><p>Sey'les smiled in relief. Her nervously twirling fur fell down, relaxing.</p><p>Oc'nel glared at Sey'les incredulously, his fur swirling nervously, clearly not at all reassured.</p><p>"If that is all, I am signing off now," Ro'val growled as if ending a casual call that had gone on a bit too long. She paused, looking around the room for a moment, then her holo-presence disappeared.</p><p>"What the kriff are you smiling about?!" Oc'nel asked aghast. "I have a tracker in my kriffing neck! We have bombs in our bodies! They almost killed us. Now Ro'val is—"</p><p>"—What the kriff am I smiling about, <em>Captain</em>," Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"Fine, what are you smiling about, Captain?" Oc'nel growled irritated. "This whole chain of command is a farce. Ro'val—"</p><p>"—Ensign, when we come out of this, with no bags over our heads, I am still going to be Captain," Sey'les growled cautiously. "I am smiling because we get to transfer away from Tarkin and because it's our people. We can trust them not to blow us up as long as we behave."</p><p>Oc'nel scoffed, shaking his head. "You do realise our people just put bombs in us to ensure our loyalty, right? Our people are kriffing insane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Olanir Krit'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Orbit of Bothawui-4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olanir had never visited the surface of any planet or moon before. While she had seen Bothawui and some of its moons from orbit a few times, she had never felt adventurous enough to land on Bothawui-4. Especially not after the frightening stories she had heard about the moon's gravity.</p><p>The Bothan Marshalls had slowly increased the gravity inside the ship as it approached Bothawui-4 to acclimatise Olanir and ensure her safety when they landed. To her however, it seemed like slow torture.</p><p>Olanir groaned and whimpered in pain when her back began hurting in ways she never knew it could. She suddenly noticed the weight of her handcuffs. After a few hours in orbit, when the Marshalls increased the gravity to 70% of Bothawui-4's value, her whiskers began flopping towards the ground. After that, it felt like insects were crawling in her fur.</p><p>Klaes, handcuffed across the aisle from her, looked terrified.</p><p><em>At least you've been to Bothawui before</em>, Olanir scowled.</p><p>Four hours ago, the Bothan Marshalcy had shown up at her penthouse apartment and arrested her. When she met Klaes on the shuttle, she knew what it was for. The Bothan defence industry had just imploded, Bothans had died in a military attack on Bothawui-9—an attack on the headquarters of Thrask Research. Yet, the value of Thrask stock had gone up by 1,056% and now, she was the richest Askar in history. If she combined her networth with Klaes, they would probably be the richest individual Bothans ever.</p><p>As the shuttle finally left orbit and descended into the atmosphere, Olanir looked around at the darkness out the windows. <em>"Zom sju mu lunterlaga?" </em>["Where are we landing?"]</p><p>One of the gruff Marshals, a Bothawui-smelling Bothan, answered <em>"Velhom'shtarn." </em></p><p>Olanir had never heard of it before. She gulped nervously then yelped in terror when the shuttle landed with a slight bang.</p><p>The Marshals all began laughing. One of them muttered under his breath about stupid Spacers.</p><p>The salty smell of the ocean wafted in once the door opened. She sniffed the air curiously as they led her out into the night towards a TW-4 police speeder.</p><p>["You are both getting a hearing tomorrow,"] growled the Marshal pulling her gruffly. ["You are being locked up until then. Your lawyer will be landing tomorrow Krit'skar. Oc'skar, yours is already here."]</p><p>["Why did you bring me down now instead of tomorrow?"] she asked curiously.</p><p>The Marshal chuckled in earnest. ["Trust me, you Spacers don't do well landing for the first time in the day."]</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thot Ni'mai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p>Hakorsk still slept peacefully. Ni'mai rolled over in bed and stared him wondering whether to wake him or leave him to sleep longer. <em>There isn't much any of us can do right now anyways.</em></p><p>It was 0901 in the morning on this part of Bothawui-9 but, deep underground in the town shelter, there was no sunlight. The entire populace was now either sleeping in the hospital or the town shelter. The town generator had failed. The shelter, the hospital, and the HoloNet station were now the only structures with power. With the shield gone, the temperature went below -40 degrees at night.</p><p>On the bright side, despite everything else, his town had enough food on reserve to last a week. He had enough money personally to pay for more food deliveries for the entire town tomorrow. Along with a few other wealthy bureaucrats, they had enough money to keep feeding the town and keep all of the Bothans, if not happy, then not hungry.</p><p>They did not have enough money to rebuild however, nor enough money to get the trillion zav deals they have with the Bothawui Navy back on schedule—deals larger than the total value of Thrask Industries itself.</p><p>He hopped in his quarter's shower, seething at the loss of so many lives. His own niece had even thrown herself in the path of the invaders as part of some doomed effort to stall them long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Two of his security and almost all of the town's police force was dead.</p><p>When he got out of the shower, his datapad was suddenly exploding with notifications.</p><p>Apparently, the value of Thrask Industries had shot up more than a thousand-fold and was still rising. Despite the fact Thrask Research's headquarters was destroyed, years of work were destroyed, and dozens of Bothans were killed, the value of the company went up. The engineer scoffed to himself. <em>Economics. How does that make any sense? </em></p><p>Another message came from a <strong>"Zuro Pax" </strong>from Murkhana. <em>Huh. Separatists. </em><strong>"My condolences for the attack on your people. Would you be willing to do an interview?" </strong></p><p><em>Sure, </em>the Bothan thought with a feral angry grin, <em>I'll tell the whole Galaxy what the damn Republic did</em>.</p><p>As he started typing his reply to this Zuro Pax, he gasped when a message came from Gavin Azi'skar.<em>The leader of Clan Askar! What could that snake want? </em>More than anything, Thot Ni'mai was incredulous. Clan Askar was still the largest recipient of Combined Clans and Diplomatic Services aid and was in no position to help him, offer him anything, or even buy anything from his company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>["I am going to be sending relief workers. I pressed the First Secretary to get members of Clan Ales and Onel to help you rebuild,"] Azi'skar's hologram growled in Bothese. By his impatient tone, he clearly expected a thanks.</p><p>["Why are you… what? Whose paying for them?!"] Ni'mai gasped in pure surprise.</p><p>["I will pay them,"] Azi'skar said with a Spacer hand shrug. ["It was the favourable part of the bill that got the Council to vote so fast. You should have been here,"] Azi'skar growled.</p><p>["But why?"] Ni'mai asked incredulously. ["I am grateful, but you never seemed to like me at all and where did you get the money?! You—"]</p><p>"—I do think you are a weak little Bothan," Azi'skar growled cautiously in Basic. "And I think you are too greedy, too ambitious, and it puts all Bothans at risk. You are petty. I wouldn't be surprised if you opposed my bill to help your people just because I proposed it. However, Clan Askar now has majority stock of Thrask Industries so your success—"</p><p>"—WHAT?!" Ni'mai snarled. "You what? HOW? How could your clan afford to buy my company? Our brokers would never sell all a majority of our stock to one buyer! That could put everything at risk! This is infuriating."</p><p>"There is a full investigation still going on," Azi'skar growled with another Spacer hand shrug. "It seems there were two individual buyers and my Clan's Credit Union. We have seized the shares from Olanir Krit'skar and Klaes Oc'skar to stabilise your company in addition to the 6,200 shares Askar Credit Union purchased. Two of my people seem to have known you were going to be under attack."</p><p>"They knew?!" Ni'mai snarled in fury.</p><p>"Yes, it seems two of my Clan members in the banking community knew," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's all very complicated, and I don't understand it, but somehow, these two made the value of your company go up."</p><p>"So now…" Ni'mai gasped. "Clan Askar owns my company? How is that fair? You can't just do this to me!" <em>These Spacers can't even keep their streets clean, and they own my company! What will they do with it?</em></p><p>"I haven't done anything to you," Azi'skar explained. "The arrangements will be the same—"</p><p>"—You aren't going to fire me?" Ni'mai growled nervously, his fur flat.</p><p>"You seem smart, so even if I wanted to you to step down as the CEO, I would keep you in our employ. Now that our Clans have a blood bond, I think of you as a distant little red-furred annoying cousin in-law or something. I want you to be happy," he said with a cocky toothy grin. "You are now my CEO."</p><p>"Blood bond?" Ni'mai growled cautiously. "I haven't heard anything—"</p><p>"Morst is my cousin and a member of my Clan," Azi'skar said. "This means our Clans—"</p><p>"—I still don't understand. There hasn't been a <em>blood bond</em>. Just one of you Spacers married my niece!"</p><p>"Are you sure you are an engineer?" Azi'skar scoffed. "Asir is pregnant with the child of my second cousin. This means—"</p><p>"—Wait… Asir is pregnant?!" Ni'mai snarled.</p><p>"Oh." Azi'skar began chuckling slightly. "You still have not said thank you once. You are still CEO and you are getting my help. I am literally spending millions of Zav from my Clan to—"</p><p>"Thank you," Ni'mai said in as polite of a tone as he could, but he was trembling from shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"GET UP HAKORSK!" Ni'mai snarled. "You lazy—"</p><p>"What's the matter honey?" Hakorsk yawned. He was so tired he only opened one eye. "I know when you are scared and—"</p><p>"—Clan Askar owns us," Ni'mai stammered. "Asir is pregnant."</p><p>"Just because your niece is pregnant does not mean Clan Askar owns anything," Hakorsk chuckled tiredly. "She's your niece."</p><p>"You knew she was pregnant?!" Ni'mai demanded.</p><p>"Nope," Hakorsk shrugged. "I smelled something odd though. But either way, it's true, just because a member of their Clan is having a baby with your niece does not mean they own you."</p><p>"That's not it," Ni'mai stammered. "They own a majority of our stock now."</p><p>"What!" Hakorsk gasped. "How? That must have taken their entire treasury! Those Askars can hardly afford shoes!"</p><p>"Apparently," Ni'mai snarled, "they are not as poor as I thought, and economics is even more baffling than I could have possibly imagined. The good news is, Azi'skar is keeping me in charge."</p><p>"Good," Hakorsk sighed with relief. "But what about—"</p><p>"—They are also coming here to help us rebuild, but… let's visit Asir. I don't have time to answer a million questions. Get dressed."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ni'mai wrapped a scarf around his neck as he stepped out into the biting cold. Hakorsk shuddered, exhaling in a cloud of mist as he stepped through the door.</p><p>The ashes and snow had stopped falling, but the wind was still blowing loose debris around on the ground. He cautiously crossed the street to the hospital.</p><p><em>The Askars own my company. One of them married my niece. Now she is going to give birth to one of them! I will have a Spacer grandnephew or grandniece! </em>In spite of the fact the Askars were a space-based Clan, Ni'mai now saw them as ironically having an immense gravity.</p><p>After the Turbolift arrived on the third floor, Ni'mai walked as calmly as he could to Asir's room. She was sitting up in bed, Morst besides her. They both turned, their fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Ni'mai started stammering "You're—"</p><p>"—Uncle. I have great news to tell you and Hakorsk," Asir interrupted in a croaky voice, still hoarse from the rubber slug that had hit her throat.</p><p>"We have great news," Morst corrected with a proud toothy grin.</p><p>"Yes, we have great news," she smiled, but her fur swirled faster than before. "I am pregnant. We found out last night when… Well, when I got shot in the neck. The doctors did a… yeah," she winced.</p><p>"That is…" <em>completely shocking. You are nineteen years old! </em>"That is great news. Do… do Makus and Lalir know?"</p><p>"Of course," Asir croaked.</p><p>"My parents know too," Morst growled proudly.</p><p><em>I didn't ask you, </em>"that's good you told them Morst," he said in a fatherly tone. "You two will never believe this. I found out that you were pregnant from the leader of Clan Askar." <em>Can't be too mad at you two. The leader of Clan Askar now owns my company!</em></p><p>"I am sorry about that," Asir sighed. "We were worried you would be mad, uncle. We told the Clan Askar registry last night."</p><p>"Mad? This is great," Ni'mai lied. <em>This is great! Maybe it's common for Bothans to have children at nineteen in Clan Askar, but that is not how we do things here in more advanced systems. </em></p><p>Ni'mai walked up to Asir and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. Hakorsk joined in.</p><p>At long last, Morst joined the hug. The giant Askar squeezed the three smaller Bothawui Bothans.</p><p>Ni'mai turned into Morst's hug and ran his hands over the back of Morst's shirt. He angrily pinched Morst's fur and tugged it slightly. <em>You kriffing big Askar bastard. I want to rip all of your fur off, but I won't. You are now a permanent fixture in my life.</em></p><p>"We have decided," Asir croaked, "that we want to have the child on Bothwui-5, not on Thellus, but we might want to go back to Kas'shtarn with my parents—"</p><p>"—Good," Ni'mai interrupted. <em>Small victories. </em>"Yes, this town… well it might not have the best medical facilities for some time. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Morst though… I think we will need your help in the rebuilding effort. Apparently, some other off-worlders are going to be helping us rebuild."</p><p>"That's great news!" Asir said a little bit too loudly and winced at her sore throat.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Olanir Krit'skar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bothawui-4</strong>
</p><p>"I am so glad they decided to do this thing in Velhom'shtarn," Koth Re'lab said happily. "This is your first time on a planet? You will love this! Even though it's winter here it's—"</p><p>"—hot and humid," Olanir growled, panting dramatically. She was walking around the Marshalcy Detention Centre grounds with the prison nurse, Kera Ko'nal, and her lawyer Koth Re'lab.</p><p>They were acclimatising her to the planet. Apparently, Spacer Bothans had gotten severe panic attacks before.</p><p>"The ocean is warm. Trust me. All this harsh gravity? It will melt away once you go for a float. We are just south of the equator, so the ocean is perfect this time of year."</p><p>Although she would never admit it, this place was prettier than anything Olanir had ever seen. The green dune grass on the ground poked out of the brilliantly yellow sand, the sky was blue, although it hurt her eyes to look at it. Beautiful, tasty-looking, purple birds frolicked along the fence. She fought the urge to allow a grin to form on her angry scarred face. She failed when she suddenly saw the ocean through a gap in the fence. <em>Whoa. </em></p><p>"Don't worry Olanir," Ko'nal said, urging her along. "Panting in the humidity is normal. Bothawui Bothans do it too. You are acclimatising better than most Spacers."</p><p>"I am worried about the charges not the planet," she said, turning away from the ocean. "Treason? You really don't think I should be worried? What type of a lawyer are you Koth?"</p><p>"A good one," Re'lab said with a cocky grin. "All of the charges are circumstantial. Their only evidence is that you bought stock and caused a short squeeze. At worst, they might be able to prove insider trading, but I doubt it."</p><p>"And if they do?" Olanir growled nervously.</p><p>"Then you'll be in a nice white-collar prison."</p><p>"What I don't get is why no one else was arrested. Why weren't—"</p><p>"—Oh, seven others were arrested," Re'lab shrugged with his shoulders.</p><p><em>Damn. That means they know about the meeting with Miralo Tarkin! </em>"Uh, Koth," Olanir growled nervously. "I need to admit something… when we have… privacy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Re'lab sighed. "So, you were told by Miralo Tarkin that some bad event was going to befall Thrask Industries?"</p><p>The two Bothans were now back in the consultation room.</p><p>"Yes," Olanir growled nervously. "But more specifically, he said it was a natural disaster… or at least… used a natural disaster as a metaphor."</p><p>"That's good," Re'lab sighed with relief. "And you left early?"</p><p>"Yes, with Klaes. I do not know what else the others who stayed discussed with the Tarkin boy."</p><p>"All right. We need Klaes Oc'skar and his lawyer in here now."</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mas Amdedda</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>"WELL! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR SON IS SUCH A CRETIN!" screamed Rivoche Banyule into her datapad. The Junior Senator from Eriadu's shouts and screams echoed off the walls of the Senate Antechamber.</p><p>Mas Amedda had yet another reason to smile. She was, no doubt, screaming at a Tarkin—likely the parent of Miralo Tarkin.</p><p>When he was not sleeping, Mas Amedda had been feverishly keeping up with the Eriadu news for the past twenty-three hours. The economic woes of Coruscant, even with the counterfeit credits, now paled in comparison to the chaos that had been unleashed on Eriadu. It was all so exciting he could hardly pay attention to anything else.</p><p>As far as Mas Amedda was concerned, all of the Tarkins were cretins. All of them without exception—especially Wilhuff.</p><p>Right after the battle of Bothawui ended in a Republic victory, Wilhuff Tarkin had appeared as a hologram in Palpatine's office. He calmly and politely explained the situation and asked for financial assistance for Eriadu. Palpatine, of course, could not refuse. The calm Tarkin projected was enough to impress the Chagrian. Nothing else about Wilhuff Tarkin or the Tarkin family did.</p><p><em>If there is one thing that may destroy Palpatine, it is his unwavering loyalty and respect for Tarkin. </em>Mas Amedda hoped if Tarkin ever imploded, or exploded, that his contempt for Tarkin would appear vindicating, as opposed to arrogant.</p><p>The Chagrian was more amused than he had been in years. He was positively giddy, walking through the halls of the Senate with a happy grin, occasionally laughing to himself when he thought of another possible Tarkin scenario or when he got another update on his datapad.</p><p>Miralo Tarkin had shorted stocks on the Bothan Market—the most unregulated market in the Galaxy—using 2% of the Bank of Eriadu's reserve requirement. When the value of the stock increased more than a thousandfold, the bank now owed almost the entire value of its reserve. People panicked in a rush to withdraw their money and the Bank of Eriadu imploded; with it, the entire Eriadu property market. Millions of Eriaduans with no blood ties to the Tarkin family were now suffering.</p><p>In the middle of a war, a planetary surplus was erased overnight—the surplus from the sale of six Acclamators from the Outland Regions Security Forces to the Republic Navy. All of it was gone.</p><p>The company Miralo Tarkin shorted, using the Bank of Eriadu's money, had been declared a sponsor of terrorism—ironically at the behest of Wilhuff Tarkin himself, though Palpatine would never admit it. Because of this, the Bank of Eriadu could not legally buy back the owed shares. Their debt was gaining interest and would continue to gain interest until the Thrask Industries status was restored.</p><p>
  <em>It was all gone. Poof. Unrelated to the war, unrelated to the pan-Galactic conflict, all of it because a Tarkin had gambled. All of it—</em>
</p><p>"—I have already transferred the <em>Resolute</em>, Yularen, and Anakin Skywalker to rendezvous with General Kenobi sir," Admiral Rand said calmly, giving Mas Amedda a puzzled look. "I am keeping you apprised. The<em> Caellus</em> is too badly damaged to be of any use and is coming back to Coruscant for repairs."</p><p>"Good," Mas Amedda said, folding his hands together, giving a fake smile, pretending to be interested in this war nonsense. "Tarkin will be returning—"</p><p>—His datapad buzzed:</p><p>
  <strong>"Governor Natasha Tarkin announces bankruptcy—"</strong>
</p><p>—Mas Amedda began roaring with laughter.</p><p>Admiral Rand scowled. "Respectfully Vice Chancellor, I wish you would take this war more seriously. People are dying."</p><p>"I do take it quite seriously," Mas Amedda huffed unconvincingly. "Is that everything?"</p><p>"Yes, it is," Rand replied.</p><p>"Good, I must get back to the Senate floor. Have a good day."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Mas Amedda walked down the hallway, his eyes unable to lift from his datapad. He was now reading a story on TriNebulon News about panic buying. Apparently, Eriadu City was running low on food stuffs. It would be completely out of food in just four days. <em>How delightful!</em></p><p>"May I speak with you Vice Chancellor?"</p><p>The Chagrian jumped and almost yelled in shock. He looked up from his datapad and saw a blonde furred male Bothan with comically long whiskers. "You are?"</p><p>"Polo Se'lab. We've met before, you might have—"</p><p>"—oh yes, Polo… Senator. How may I help you?"</p><p>"Thrask Industries—"</p><p>"—Oh yes!" Mas Amedda gasped, a little too excitedly. "I have been paying very close attention. My condolences for the loss of life. I understand nearly all of those killed were police officers, not terrorists."</p><p>"Thrask Industry employees are not terrorists," Polo Se'lab growled.</p><p>"Let's say I agree with you," Mas Amedda mumbled. He added in a whisper, "which, I do. What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>"I am proposing a bill—"</p><p>"—WE NEED TO TALK!" yelled Rivoche Banyule, interrupting the Bothan.</p><p>"I am currently discussing a situation on Bothawui. Not everything revolves around Eriadu. Many—"</p><p>"—I am drafting a bill to delist Thrask Industries as a terrorist organisation," Banyule stammered, her voice still on the edge of panic.</p><p>Mas Amedda roared with laughter. His lethorns quaked from the force of his laughs.</p><p>The puny Bothan snarled angrily. Banyule put her hand to her chest and gasped in affront.</p><p>"You two," Mas Amedda coughed. "You two need to talk to each other. You both want the same thing! Come back to me with a real proposal and I will see what I can do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 32: Lir Sey'les</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In Hyperspace</strong>
</p><p>Sey'les had never seen Wulf so upset before. At first, Wulf had blamed Oc'nel for her injuries. Then, both Sey'les and Oc'nel confessed that someone else hurt them.</p><p>Wulf demanded to know who, and the Bothans were less than forthcoming.</p><p>"Sey'les, Oc'nel, there is a way we do things. Covering up whoever assaulted you is not how we do things. At least, not how we used to do things," Wulf said sternly.</p><p>"Lieutenant, you need to drop this," Sey'les growled sternly. "That is an order. That is—"</p><p>"—Ma'am, you two are both clearly under duress," Wulf said folding both of his sets of arms.</p><p>"Wulf, this is just how this is going to be. It shouldn't work this way. This shouldn't have happened. This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be ordering this, but it is happening," she sighed. "That's final. You can report us if you want, but we aren't going to talk. It's kriffed, but that's the way it is. This is so serious that I would sit in jail rather than tell you, at least right now."</p><p>Oc'nel yawned contently then winced in pain. A bruise on the inside of his jaw must have flared up.</p><p>"We will be applying for a transfer though. I want all of you to. I have been—"</p><p>"—Wow," Fojo said. "So, it does have something—"</p><p>"—Ensign, don't interrupt me," Sey'les sighed. "We are going to be transferring, that is, if you would rather be with me and Oc'nel than with Tarkin."</p><p>"I'm with you ma'am," Wulf sighed.</p><p>"Me too," Fojo muttered unenthusiastically.</p><p>On another day, Sey'les would have been upset that Fojo's response was an unenthusiastic <em>me too. </em>Right now, Sey'les did not care.</p><p>"Where will we end up?" Oc'nel asked curiously.</p><p>"Who knows," Sey'les shrugged. "Maybe a mobility unit."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After exiting Hyperspace, the <em>Caellus </em>landed in the newly named Coruscant Cruiser Staging Area. From there, they caught an LAAT back to the Center for Military Operations with Tarkin.</p><p>The ride down was silent until Tarkin began explaining their next steps. "Our attention must shift back to the Lurmen problem for now. We will need to redouble our efforts at making contacts within their community."</p><p>"—I am sorry Governor," Sey'les said in her most even tone, but it came out somewhat shaky. "I have been… I have put in a transfer," she stammered.</p><p>"We all have sir," Wulf said sternly.</p><p>The Clones all shifted nervously. Dawn and Scorch looked angry. Buzz let out a loud hissy exhale: <em>you could have picked a better time to tell Tarkin Sey'les.</em></p><p>Sey'les tried ignoring Buzz and focus on Tarkin. Being near Buzz made her uncomfortable. Riding in the same LAAT as him made her uncomfortable. More than anything, she was sure that would not change. <em>It is one thing to work with an incompetent person. It is another to work with a person who tried to kill me and a member of my team. He tried to kill us, put effort into it, and still wants us dead. He practically begs for permission to end us.</em></p><p>"All of you?" Tarkin asked in a cold voice.</p><p>"Not us sir!" Buzz yelled.</p><p>Wulf glared at Buzz and Sey'les suspiciously.</p><p>"Good. Now Sey'les," Tarkin said, "I am fairly certain your request will be denied. When did you all put it through?"</p><p>"When we jumped out of hyperspace Governor, so about… an hour ago," Oc'nel answered.</p><p>"So, Rangers," Tarkin lectured in his posh accent. "What you have all done is pointlessly tell me that you will be transferring, making our working relationship more tense. Your request will be denied, at the end of the day—"</p><p>—all four of their datapads chimed. Buzz glared at Sey'les and folded his arms. <em>If you make this too loud you might compromise Bothan security…</em></p><p>Sey'les gulped nervously.</p><p>"Funny story, sir," Wulf smiled cockily. "We just got transferred. We are to report to Lieutenant Commander Moss for reassignment."</p><p>Tarkin's jaw hung open in momentary shock, then he closed it and furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you two get so badly bruised?" he asked.</p><p>"Governor, I fell," Oc'nel croaked.</p><p>"During the Separatist attack it got quite bumpy on our deck Governor," Sey'les said in as even a voice as she could manage. "Anyways, it has been nice working with you sir. I am sorry it had to be this way," she said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, I've… learned a lot of things Governor," Fojo added.</p><p>"Well, it has been nice working with you four for me as well. I would not be surprised if, sooner than you think, you are under my command again," Tarkin said with an ominous smirk. "There is important work to be done and I cannot imagine that, wherever you end up, will be doing more important work than I am."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled out of Sey'les's right eye as she walked away from the LAAT. It soaked into her fur. She set down her duffel bag and wiped it off some of it on her sleeve. <em>Kriff.</em></p><p>While extremely relieved to get away from Buzz, she was feeling more and more guilty the further they walked. The walls at the edge of the Center for Military Operations seemed to have gotten taller.</p><p>"It's weird to be going back there," Wulf muttered, pointing towards the COMPOR Arcology through the foggy pollution as they arrived at the maglev station.</p><p>"You know what's weirder?" Fojo asked rhetorically. "They are… well doing this transfer on a weekend. Does this mean they knew we would be transferring before we applied?"</p><p>"Yep, it's weird," Sey'les sighed. "But, no I don't think that's what it means."</p><p>"Hopefully we won't bump into any of those Sub-Adults," Oc'nel growled.</p><p>Fojo chuckled cynically.</p><p>"You guys will have me this time." Wulf flexed two of his lower arms. He grinned proudly until he saw the look on Sey'les's face, then stopped. "Ma'am are you okay?" he whispered.</p><p>"You know, Wulf. You know that… thing where you feel relieved to be alive," she croaked, "but also guilty about getting everyone into danger, guilty about getting some killed because of your mistakes? Yeah."</p><p>"What the kriff happened to you and Oc'nel?" he yelled, looking from Sey'les to Oc'nel.</p><p>"I can't take an interrogation right now Wulf!" Sey'les snapped. "I really can't. We are meeting with... Kriff Tarkin, Ro'val, Buzz, all of them."</p><p>Oc'nel looked down at the ground sadly.</p><p>Wulf let out a slow exhale and stepped forward towards Sey'les, preparing to give her a hug.</p><p>The maglev arrived.</p><p>"Not now, maybe later," Sey'les sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. I am impressed," Lieutenant Commander Moss said, looking up from her datapad. "I expected you two Ensigns to end your first assignment in jail, not in a transfer. You don't even have any black marks on your records!"</p><p>Oc'nel shifted nervously. Fojo folded his arms.</p><p>"Respectfully, ma'am," Sey'les growled wearily, "please refrain from teasing my team."</p><p>The four Rangers sat in the office of Lieutenant Commander Moss, the head of Personnel Reassignment.</p><p>"Very well," Moss muttered. "I am transferring the four of you to Lieutenant Commander Archard's—"</p><p>"—Lieutenant Commander Archard!" Sey'les stammered. <em>He is a Lieutenant Commander already?! </em></p><p>"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Archard," Moss sighed.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am," Sey'les said. "I knew him and heard he was a Captain."</p><p>"Well Captain, some of us get promoted," Moss replied huffily. "He will assign you to one of his squads. On Primeday, you are to report to the ATU, room 3,216."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the maglev home, Sey'les winced as she clicked the АгкапатидНэт <em>FamilyNet </em>icon on her datapad.</p><p>It was a torrent of mostly angry messages demanding to know what she had done. Her uncle Zhak Shki'les, however, was happy.</p><p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>АгкапатидНэт</p>
<p><strong>Зон агтона—эрз-крифск жия, крађ подо ба ўокс ли тона яг жарн опаш? Эрз-толск. Эесал жул мо, рипара жарн штак усжул. Эесал жул мо пар корн тагзимо! Ђікойу! Эрз ўокс пан либаіск брардош. Гинђа</strong><strong>e</strong><strong>рз ўокс мапаск.</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>
  <strong>“What you did—this is kriffed up, but would it be possible to do it again sometime? That would be awesome. They are paying me to repair this shtak. Paying me in winter! Thank you! You are my favourite niece. Keep being rogue.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her fur swirled guiltily. A tear rolled down her eye. She knew her uncle was not being sarcastic, which was all the more gut-wrenching. At some point, well before participating in an attack on a sleepy town, the Bothan desire and belief in self-promotion was just not enough.</p><p>The fact Tarkin's actions benefited members of her clan made this worse. Most of them were only paid during the mining and construction season and had to go over 200 days in Winter without a paycheck. They were now being paid to rebuild things Tarkin had destroyed.</p><p>For the first time in her life, dark thoughts began creeping into her psyche. <em>Maybe Buzz is right. Maybe they should have just killed me. Maybe—</em></p><p>—An arm reached over her shoulder, pulling her close. She had forgotten that Wulf was sitting right next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Olanir Krit'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Askar Creole:<br/>Esh=is/are/am (e.g., I esh gonna=I am going to; from Bothese erz influenced by Galactic Basic 'is')<br/>Rasa=think (from Bothese rasa)<br/>For-for=what for (from Bothese sasa)<br/>Kiz=yes/I did (Bothese kiz growled as khįz by Spacer Bothans)<br/>Nokiz=no/I did not (Bothese nokiz growled as nųkhįz by Spacer Bothans)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-4</strong>
</p><p>Olanir cautiously stepped into the water, expecting it to be cold. The hot feeling of the sand was left behind, but the water was smell of salt and seaweed was overwhelming.</p><p>"<em>Phųdą wųkhs bhą mųląnųyą?" </em>["Can you swim?"] Klaes growled cautiously, stepping into the ocean besides her.</p><p><em>"Nųkhįz," </em>she admitted.</p><p>["Then we'll just float here,"] Klaes said in Bothese. ["No need to drown on your first trip to the beach, especially after—"]</p><p>["—our triumph!"] she snarled.</p><p>Their lawyers had successfully convinced a Combined Clans Triumvirate of judges that they were not guilty of treason. They were not guilty because they had no way of knowing the disaster to befall Thrask would be an attack from a foreign power. They were not guilty of insider trading because a quote "reasonable Bothan" would not have assumed Miralo Tarkin actually had insider information based upon what he claimed.</p><p>During the legal arguments, Olanir had scowled when she realised that her lawyer had argued, essentially, that she was not a "reasonable Bothan." However, she was happy with the results.</p><p>In order to be convicted of insider information, the defendant would have to have known he or she was making a market decision based on insider information, as opposed the rantings and ravings of a young human. Within the Bothan legal system, if it could not be proven, it never happened.</p><p>Olanir and Klaes were both found guilty of a vague "failure to take due care of Bothan Defence Assets." The sentencing for this minor charge was up to Clan Askar.</p><p>The other seven Bothans who had remained in the meeting with the young Tarkin were not so lucky. The Bothan SpyNet had a recording of the entire meeting—Olanir presumed that they must have the Tarkin family under observation.</p><p>While she attempted to sound confident to Klaes, in truth, she was uncertain what would happen next. <em>I am an unreasonable Bothan who was irresponsible with a Defence Asset.</em></p><p>She guessed that the Bothan Council would make everything that happened a state secret and continue extracting financial penalties from the Clans involved without actually divulging what happened. At most, some of the other defendant's Clans would be removed from the Council.</p><p>She was still concerned, however, with what Clan Askar would do to her. ["Failure to take due care…"] she snarled aloud angrily.</p><p>["We'll just get a slap on the wrist,"] Klaes growled. ["We literally acquired a Bothawui manufacturer for our Clan. What are they going to do? Punish us for success? Hell, I have half a desire to give my birth Clan a bone. Maybe I'll give some of my shares to Clan Onel once they free ours up. I've already sent my dad 40,000 Zav to make up for it."]</p><p>["I am not sure they will free ours shares up,"] she said with a sigh, sitting in the water.</p><p>Several Bothan children ran by excitedly, splashing in the shallow water as they sprinted by chasing each other. Normally, Olanir would have been concerned with how undignified this looked, but the weightlessness atop the water felt amazing in contrast to Bothawui-4's gravity.</p><p>["Why do you think that?"] Klaes growled nervously.</p><p>["Azi'skar has been fighting corruption well… ever since the Jedi put him in charge. I don't think he will reward our behaviour. Although, he might throw us some bones for ultimately benefiting the whole Clan,"] she growled hopefully.</p><p>On any of the moons of Bothawui, Olanir Krit'skar's lanky scarred body was extremely out of place. Even in the Marshalcy Detention Centre, few of the Bothawui Bothans were as scarred as her. More scars and bald spots in her fur were now visible as she waded in the water.</p><p>However, the fact she had spent half of her youth helping her family fight off rival Askar gangs, and was now running a credit union, was ironically very Bothan. Vast social mobility in an extremely libertine and deregulated society was the norm; aside from the more closed society that was Botha'ahir, that is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Nokiz ko podo beliya, yag ham klofufudera zhul yenan shishiwi."</em> ["I cannot believe that they eat seaweed here,"] Olanir mumbled, seaweed hanging out of her mouth.</p><p>After drying off, the two legally dubious Bothans were now chowing down on salads on benches next to a beach shack.</p><p>Klaes gave a Spacer nod with his free hand, shovelling a fork-full of seaweed and fish into his snout. <em>Yes, it is quite unbelievable, but tasty. </em></p><p>Olanir savoured the salty smells as she gulped more seaweed down, savouring the little bits of crunchy crushed nuts mixed in. An odd smell suddenly caught her attention. She stopped eating and sniffed the air curiously. <em>Human! What are humans doing here?</em></p><p>"Hello. Might you two happen to be Olanir Krit'skar and Klaes Oc'skar?" an Alderaanian accent asked in Basic.</p><p>Beside them stood two humans, one, a dark-skinned human female with an Alderaanian braid, and the other, a pale brown-haired human male holding a holocam.</p><p>"Hello," Olanir growled cautiously as she sniffed the air curiously. "You must be pretty far away from… wherever you come from."</p><p>"—What is this about?" Klaes asked.</p><p>"My name is Clahra Fair. I was previously attached the Republic fleet in this system as a war correspondent, but my superiors asked me to follow up on the Bothawui-9… incident."</p><p>"The Republic fleet?" Klaes growled suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh, I am not <em>with </em>the Republic, I am just a correspondent with Core Media," she said reassuringly. "We got curious when a detachment of Republic ships left the fleet. Apparently, they attacked Varnek. Everyone seems to be covering it up. The Republic has told us nothing, the Bothans have told us nothing. But now… I see you two here, pretty far away from your own homes yourselves I gather?"</p><p>Olanir's fur began swirling nervously.</p><p>Clahra looked down at the two Bothans and smirked.</p><p>Olanir could swear this human was staring directly at Klaes's neck, watching his swirling fur! <em>No! That's crazy!</em></p><p>"I was wondering if you two would be willing to answer a few questions. As I understand, you were both charged with Failure to Take Due Care of a Military Asset."</p><p>Gasping in terror, the two Bothans exchanged worried looks. Klaes gave the Spacer sign for <em>unsure what to do.</em></p><p>"In most civilised systems," Clahra continued, "something like this would be a very serious charge. You would be in jail. Yet, you two are sitting here on the beach enjoying yourselves. Do you have anything to say?"</p><p>"Is there any amount of money I can pay to make this go away?" Olanir snarled. "Anything I can do. This is very dangerous information you are playing with Clahra, and my Clan is very dangerous. I am very dangerous. I am a veteran of the—"</p><p>—Clahra laughed so loudly that Olanir flinched. "Sure Bothan. How about you start with the truth? You see, I am only digging because I am trying to get to the bottom of that, you know. The trial was closed. Your charges though are confidential, so…"</p><p><em>So, if you kriff or bribe the right judge they can tell you about it without committing an act of treason. </em>Olanir scowled.</p><p>"As you know then," Klaes growled sternly, "we cannot discuss the trial."</p><p>"Which," Clahra said pointedly, pulling out her datapad, "is why I was asking for your opinion on—"</p><p>"—we cannot discuss the trial!" Olanir snarled triumphantly. <em>Klaes, you're right! </em></p><p>"Stop interrupting me," Clahra said with an unnerving smile, barely moving her lips, gritting her flat human teeth. "I was not asking you to discuss the trial. My question was: 'Do you have anything to say for yourselves?' Well, do you?"</p><p>"N—no," Klaes stammered.</p><p><em>Who is the kriff is this human? My mother? </em>"I suppose I am very sorry for failing to take due care of a military asset." Olanir scowled while giving a Spacer hand shrug. She thought of giving a defiant toothy grin, but the red light of the camera discouraged her. <em>Bothans will be watching this. Grum Azi'skar might be watching this.</em></p><p>Clahra furrowed her eyebrows slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gavin Azi'skar</strong>
</p><p>Azi'skar had a splitting headache. The dark-brown furred amber eyed Bothan had spent the last few days preventing the collapse of Thrask Industries; preventing a war with the Republic, while at the same time discouraging future violence—trying to turn the situation around from a complete mess, into one that benefits most beings in the Bothan Slice, especially his own Clan.</p><p>"Clan Leader. Grum," echoed the voice of Aliz Tamari, the first <em>elected</em> human mayor of Thellus. "We have a situation." She used both his Bothese title <em>Grum </em>and his Basic title <em>Clan Leader.</em></p><p>Pulling his hand away from his eyes, the Bothan regarded her hologram. The holoprojector captured her black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. However, the bottom of the image was more distorted and became completely blue before it faded into nothingness.</p><p>"What is it?" Azi'skar scowled. "You know, this is the first time all day—"</p><p>"—Some Askars from Tawa Station just left without authorisation and are heading for the Legacy World Exclusion Zone again. Travelling in their rickety old sublight vessel, they will be there in forty minutes."</p><p>"This is the second time this week!" Azi'skar snarled pounding the desk. "For kriff's sake! I don't even need to be told. The mayor has direct authority over the Chief of Police—"</p><p>"—Prevent Askars from landing on Dressel again?! Do I look like I want to be a one-term mayor?"</p><p>"If you don't do something about it," Azi'skar growled, "I will endorse someone else."</p><p>"I want you to bring them back Gavin," Tamari sighed. "Grum, this can't keep happening and your people look up to you for leadership."</p><p>"Fine," Azi'skar sighed. "You're right. Send summons to Klaes Oc'skar and Olanir Krit'skar, or do you think summoning those two will hurt your election chances too?"</p><p>"I'll get my legal counsel on it."</p><p><em>Ridiculous! </em>Azi'skar thought to himself as he stormed out of his office. <em>Those two set the whole banking system on fire, and they are taking an extended vacation on Bothawui! </em>He shook his head in fury as he walked down the hallway.</p><p>Realising he forgot something, Azi'skar returned to his office and dialled Captain Zerir Vri'skar's comm terminal. <em>"Ginberita woks korn Yu'tor." </em>["Ready the Yu'tor,"] he ordered.</p><p>"But Grum," Zerir's voice replied, at first in calm Basic but quickly turning into panicky Askar Creole. "The crew did take shore leave!"</p><p>—"For-for? For-for they rasa to take shore leave?!" ["Why did they think it okay to take shore leave?"] Azi'skar snarled.</p><p>"Weeken'! It esh the weeken' now!" ["Weekend! It is the weekend now!"]</p><p>Azi'skar gasped in alarm. <em>The weekend! </em>He was so busy he had forgotten it was the weekend. "Kriff it. I will… meet me at the Buli."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Tawa, which could be connected through one central zipline system due to the small radius and hallow centre, Thellus was huge. Prior to gravplating, the centre of the Thellus had simply never been hollowed out. The settlements ringed the edges of the asteroid, connected by tramways, and later maglevs.</p><p>At 309 kilometres in diameter at its widest point, Thellus contained ten cities. Since the switch from spin gravity to gravplating, Clan Askar, with help from the Baobab Merchant Fleet, had been able to build cities towards the centre of the massive asteroid. The newest and most central city, Grav'shtarn, was suburban. The wealthier Bothans and humans of Grav'shtarn lived in vine-covered pyramidal houses of varying sizes, lining the walls of the innermost sphere at the very centre of the asteroid. Poorer Bothans and humans lived in other cities. The poorest areas tended to be located near the space-docks.</p><p>Connecting all of the cities and areas within the cities, was a maglev system and system of tunnels. It was possible to cross the asteroid in the maglev in 55 minutes; by hoverspeeder in about 3 hours.</p><p>The police headquarters, also known as the Buli, was located in the northernmost and oldest city, New Aroo—also the only city whose name was in Basic.</p><p>Azi'skar now rode the Core Line from the Clan Manor in Grav'shtarn to New Aroo, glowering out the window. The bright vine-covered concrete surfaces of Grav'shtarn soon gave way to pitch-blackness as the maglev entered the connecting tunnels. Azi'skar and his two security guards wore black uniforms with white trimming. Upon all of their shoulders was a white Clan Askar sigil, standing out against the black fabric.</p><p>"You know? You have weekends off, right?" Azi'skar told both of his guards with a toothy grin.</p><p>"<em>Kh</em><em>į</em><em>z</em>, but me <em>nųkhįz</em> did want to tell you, Grum." ["But I did not want to tell you, Grum."] Freyir Ben'skar growled cautiously in Askar Creole. Her growls slurred the Bothese words more than the Basic words.</p><p>"Well, you need to stan' up to me more," Azi'skar scowled. "Partly thanks to you, I did not know it was the weeken' today."</p><p>"Do we get the day off then sir?" Trigger Faf'skar growled optimistically in Basic with a happy grin.</p><p><em>"Nų</em><em>khįz,</em><em>"</em> Azi'skar snarled, then growled casually in his most heavily-accented Basic "As punishmen' for not standing up to me and tellin' me when I am wrong, you two are going with me to Dressel. We are gonna make an arrest."</p><p>"But the police can do it!"</p><p>"The mayor needs our help."</p><p>"I don't understand," Freyir growled inquisitively. "Why are you helping the human?"</p><p>"Freyir," Azi'skar sighed turning his head to face her. "Do you want more fools trying to land on Dressel? Angerin' the Republic? Making us look like some quaint slum in the back end of nowhere that keeps letting the slicehounds out?"</p><p>Freyir paused and looked like she was deep in thought.</p><p>Before Azi'skar's children had moved out, before his wife passed away, something like forgetting it was the weekend would have never happened to him. Living on his own allowed him to fall into habits of bad time management and home-work separation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Azi'skar led his two security personnel into the Bulli's armoury.</p><p><em>"Grum</em>, <em>sasa draga mu hanan RIS?" </em>["Clan Leader, why are we wearing RIS armour?"]Freyir asked nervously in Bothese.</p><p>"Freyir," Azi'skar sighed impatiently as he slipped RIS armour over his rubber boot. "In case we need to do boarding action," he growled in Basic.</p><p>"But sir," Trigger stammered, "there are jus' three of us!"</p><p>"Yes," Azi'skar growled with a feral grin. "Do you know how embarrassing it will be for them to be arrested by their Clan leader? They kriffed up so bad that I am arresting them, personally."</p><p>Trigger shook his head but made no objection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Very well Grum, you are cleared to leave. Happy hunting," a human voice said in the comm.</p><p>"Thank you," Azi'skar said politely.</p><p>The four Bothans, Azi'skar, Zerir, Freyir and Trigger, now sat in a Koensayr K-class patrol cruiser, one of four in the Thellus Police Fleet. At 50 metres in length, it was somewhere between a very small corvette and a large freighter. It cautiously edged away from the police dock.</p><p>["Execute a microjump. I want to get ahead of these fools,"] Azi'skar growled in Bothese.</p><p>["Very well sir,"] Zerir replied, punching buttons on the pilot's controls.</p><p>Ten seconds later, the patrol cruiser exited hyperspace on the edge of the Legacy World Exclusion Zone.</p><p>["We are being hailed,"] Zerir said.</p><p>["Of course, put it through."]</p><p>"Bothan vessel," a female Coruscanti accent said, "you are on the edge of the Legacy World Exclusion Zone. Crossing the boundary, or attempting to make contact with the Dressellians is a violation of the—"</p><p>"—We have no intention of violating interstellar law," Azi'skar growled impatiently. "I am Clan Leader Gavin Azi'skar—"</p><p>"—Please state your identification number. We are not expecting a diplomatic visit today."</p><p>"My identification code is 70043 Alpha Zeta Ilum 993, but—"</p><p>"—Identification code confirmed. Good afternoon Clan Leader Azi'skar. Please proceed to the station, sir."</p><p>"I am—stop cutting me off. In under fifteen minutes some of my people will try to breach your perimeter. I am here to stop them, not here as a diplomatic courtesy. They are currently in grid 3,589, arriving on an arc of—"</p><p>"—I see them, thank you for alerting us. I will send a patrol to aid you immediately."</p><p>"That is not going to happen," Azi'skar snarled. "We are going to stop them ourselves. Your jurisdiction is only Dressel. Out here, I am in command."</p><p>"Need I remind you?" the female voice asked calmly. "Under the Bothawui Treaty, we have jurisdiction over all Dressel Space. We only currently act within the Exclusion Zone, but—"</p><p>"—this is ridiculous. If you want these breaches to stop, you are going to let me arrest them. Let me speak to the Jedi in command."</p><p>"Very well, patching you through to Master Grar Mik'tiv."</p><p>Azi'skar and the other Bothans gasped aloud.</p><p><em>"Homela pam Grum. Yag pan dzhedisk thri Grar Mik'tiv." </em>["Greetings Clan Leader. This is Jedi General Grar Mik'tiv,"]a female Bothan voice spoke into the comm. For a Bothan, she spoke in an unusually calm voice, without even a hint of a growl.</p><p><em>"Homela." </em>["Greetings,"]Azi'skar replied. ["This is Clan Leader Azi'skar. We are waiting at your perimeter to make an arrest. Our goal—"]</p><p>["—Would you object to my Padawan and I joining you?"]</p><p>Azi'skar paused, not sure what to say. "<em>Nokiz." </em>["No,"]he sighed reluctantly, then added in Basic, "I wouldn't object, but I want to take them into my custody."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we allowin' the Jedi along Grum?" Freyir growled worriedly.</p><p>"The Republic wanted to make the arrest. Now we get to share the arrest, take them into custody, and she's a Bothan Jedi," Azi'skar growled optimistically. "Let's try to speak our best Basic or Bothese while the Jedi are aboard. We are getting Bothans from—"</p><p>"—Coruscant," Zerir snarled.</p><p>Azi'skar gave a Spacer hand shrug.<em> True enough. Bothans from Coruscant. </em>"Hail the Tawa ship," he told the Captain. "Tell them their Grum wants them to cut their engines."</p><p>The Republic patrol frigate docked with theirs in a loud bang. Azi'skar got up from his seat and walked past the small row of detention cells towards the hatch. Freyir and Trigger followed.</p><p>Azi'skar gasped as the airlock opened.</p><p>For some reason, Azi'skar simply assumed Master Grar Mik'tiv's Padawan would be a Bothan. He just could not imagine it to be any other way. Most human Jedi seemed to have human Padawans after all.</p><p>In the airlock stood two Jedi, as promised. However, Grar Mik'tiv's Padawan was not Bothan, but human. Even more surprising, four heavily armed humans in white and red armour stood behind the two Jedi. For a wild moment, he thought the Jedi had betrayed him.</p><p>"Hello, I am Master Grar," said a short, tan-furred, Kothlis-smelling Bothan with grey hair. "This is my Padawan, Tredesa Orbine."</p><p>A short red-haired and freckled human female, maybe fourteen or fifteeen years old, gave a Jedi bow. "It is nice to meet you Grum Azi'skar."</p><p>"…And this is Commander Dack and our Diplomatic Security Corps escort," Grar said, gesturing to the armoured humans. Everyone in the Galaxy had heard, by now, that humans in this armour were Clones.</p><p><em>Diplomatic Security… huh.</em> "Well, I am glad to meet you. I am Gavin Azi'skar as you know. These are Freyir and Trigger, my bodyguards."</p><p>"Nice to meet you sirs… and ma'am," Commander Dack said, his outlandish accent somewhat muffled under his helmet.</p><p>"Welcome aboard," Azi'skar said with a diplomatic smile. His fur swirled nervously. "Follow me."</p><p>The Padawan began floating higher into the air as she stomped too hard with each step. "Is something wrong with the internal gravity?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Uh, no," Azi'skar growled.</p><p>"Many Bothan ships set their gravity to one third or one fifth of Coruscant's," Grar explained.</p><p>"Sir!" Zerir's voice came over the comm in a panic "Contac'! Esh Multiple Contac'! Multiple—"</p><p>"—Captain," Azi'skar growled in a warning.</p><p>"Sorry sir, I forgot… Contac'. There are multiple contacts! They are three minutes out."</p><p>"We only detected one ship," Grar said worriedly, following Azi'skar to the bridge.</p><p>"Us too," Azi'skar growled. "Thellus too." Looking at the screen, the small freighter from Tawa was barely visible. "Status report?"</p><p>"They esh moving fast. Real fast. Smaller contacts are around its perimeter, but we can't make them out yet," Zerir growled worriedly. "Maybe tiny fighters. Maybe escape pods."</p><p>"How fast?" Grar inquired serenely, her hands clasped above her waist.</p><p>"38,000 clicks pah hour, slowin' down," Trigger growled.</p><p>"Master," Tredesa piped up for the first time, "what if their intention is to ram us?"</p><p>Azi'skar exhaled worriedly out of his snout.</p><p>"It is possible," Grar growled cautiously, "but I doubt it. They are slowing down, and we could make a course correction—what's their speed now?"</p><p>On the general channel, a message began playing to all ships in the area, directed at the rogue Bothan ship. "Bothan vessel, you are rapidly approaching the edge of the Legacy World Exclusion Zone. Please decrease your speed and turn away. Crossing the boundary, or attempting to make contact with the Dressellians, is a violation of the Bothawui Treaty."</p><p>"36,000 clicks pah hour."</p><p>"At 36,000 clicks <em>per </em>hour," Tredesa corrected snootily in her Coruscanti accented Basic, "Clan Leader Azi'skar, do you have a tractor beam?"</p><p>"We were—yes," Azi'skar sputtered, taken aback at being spoken to like this by a human child. "We were planning on using it to board them if need be, but at this speed—"</p><p>"—At this speed we can't snare them, but we can slow them down to a safer speed. Very good thinking Padawan," Grar said. "But try not to correct your elders. It's rude."</p><p>"Apologies Master," Tredesa sighed.</p><p>Azi'skar was momentarily distracted by the Jedi conversation. "Activate the tractor beam!"</p><p>"On which contact?"</p><p>"Shtak! Garbage!" Freyir snarled in terror as hundreds of pieces of garbage suddenly drew into view.</p><p>"Try all tractoring of it!" Azi'skar yelped.</p><p>"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Grar yelled.</p><p>Under the strain of the tractor beam and rapid deceleration, most of the garbage was torn into smaller pieces. Bits of rubbish slammed into particle shields at over 30,000 kilometres per hour, silently jolting the shield. A large, rusty, yellow construction skip flew past them, barely missing their patrol cruiser and the Republic transport docked with them.</p><p>After 15 seconds of bombardment, the particle shields collapsed. A protocol droid head slammed into the front window, cracking it. The lights flickered as more thuds could be heard impacting the walls of the ship. The velocity of most of the debris had been slowed down another 5 or 10,000 kilometres per hour, but the ship still felt the impacts.</p><p>"Blast it!" Azi'skar snarled angrily. "Damage report!"</p><p>"Nothin' serious, but Grum! Most of the debris is heading straight for the Republic station!" Trigger yelped.</p><p>Grar pulled out her wrist-comm and spoke into it urgently. "This is Grar to Dressel Station. Be advised, debris is raining down the well in your direction." She lowered the comm and turned to Zerir. "How much larger is the debris field?"</p><p>"It looks like… it looks like it's over. The—"</p><p>—The unknown transport from Tawa blew past them, heading into orbit. From this angle, it was obvious that it was a racing vessel.</p><p>"Pursue them!"</p><p>As debris rained down onto Dressel Station, the police cruiser blasted its thrusters, following the Tawa transport into low orbit.</p><p>The debris was mostly blocked by Dressel Station's particle shields, however, the construction skip crunched into smaller pieces, following the perimeter of the particle shield.</p><p>At the corner of the station's shields, many of the larger pieces phased through it slamming into the station.</p><p><em>Their vulnerability is in the station's corner, </em>Azi'skar thought, taking a mental note. With the current tensions between his people and the Republic, Azi'skar was often running scenarios in his head as to what would happen if the Republic actually declared war. <em>Now I know how to quickly neutralise that station.</em></p><p>Azi'skar's ears perked up as the Tawa racing ship began blasting a rambling nonsensical message to the whole system in a heavily-accented mix of Askar Creole and Basic.</p><p>"This is Sanda Krit'skar. The Republic nokiz did respec' the sovereignty of Clan Amai with them us nu blood brar! They family. They agkapatid uswu. They did attack Clan Amai, us blood brar!"</p><p><em>Another kriffing Krit'skar causing me trouble! </em>"OPEN A CHANNEL!" Azi'skar yelled. He snarled angrily into the open channel, first in Askar Creole, then in Bothese. "To the Tawask Vessel, this esh Gavin Azi'skar! Your Clan Leader! Gin-cut your engines and gin-prepare for boardin' now! <em>Dh</em><em>ų</em><em> khųrm Thąwąskh sąsą, ęrz khų phąn Ghąvįn Ązį'skhąr. Ginsįsą wųkhs są khųrn hąnąn ęndzhįn th</em><em>ą nu</em><em>, ąth ghįnbhęrįthą są korn zhąręmbąrkąsk."</em></p><p>"Grum!" Sanda's voice yelped into the open channel. <em>"Do mo korn dol."</em> ["I am sorry,"]the voice growled in Bothese then switched to basic. "Cuttin' the engines."</p><p>Tredesa looked completely puzzled by the whole conversation. "Those Bothans threw space garbage at us because of what happened on Bothawui-9? Lightyears away?"</p><p>Azi'skar growled wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Yesterday, I announced that a member of our Clan has now… Well, he now has a child with a member of Clan Amai."</p><p>"Master, no offence, but your people are quite strange," Tredesa noted in a serene voice.</p><p>"Indeed," Grar said in serene agreement. "Azi'skar—"</p><p>"—Master Jedi," Azi'skar stammered. "I am trying to do my best to deescalate the situation with the Republic. Your people started this one this time."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Grar said evenly. "I was going to thank you."</p><p>"In that case, thank you for understanding."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Bothan Spacers shifted seamlessly from the one third of Coruscant's gravity on the police cruiser to the one fifth on the Tawa ship. The Padawan and Clones, however, looked even more unnerved.</p><p>Beyond the airlock, the interior was nothing but a spacious cockpit. It was a complete mess with dirty clothes, an unsecured mattress, food, loose datapads, and even fruit peels. On Coruscant, even flying a ship with this much loose debris could result in a fine. The cockpit swirled with the smell of food, musty clothes, and the smell of both human and Bothan.</p><p>Inside was a young tan and black-furred Bothan female with amber eyes; the one who had announced her name to the entire solar system on an open channel: Sanda Krit'skar. Puzzlingly, her partner in crime was an almond-eyed, pale skinned, human male. He had his jet-black hair combed in a Bothan style and had a silver nose ring.</p><p>"<em>Zų ęrz wų?</em>" ["Who are you?"]Azi'skar snarled as he cautiously led the boarding team onto the bridge.</p><p>"<em>Grum, erz ko pan Sanda</em> <em>Krit'skar.</em>" ["I am Sanda Krit'skar,"] the Bothan stammered, facing the boarders.</p><p><em>"At erz ko pan Q'afilip Salwell." </em>["I am Q'afilip Salwell,"] the human stammered in Bothese.</p><p><em>Q'afilip. Definitely a descendant of pirates not Manda humans. </em>"I am not being literal!" Azi'skar snarled in Basic. "You already told us your name. What is your motive? Why would a young Tawa human help a Bothan hurl garbage at the Republic? Why did you throw garbage at our ship even after we hailed you?"</p><p>"She is my girlfrien' Grum," Q'afilip said with a Spacer hand shrug.</p><p>Azi'skar exhaled through his snout in frustration.</p><p>"Who was flyin'?" Trigger asked, pulling out his datapad.</p><p>"I did fly, me," Sanda said.</p><p>"Let's see your pilot's licence," Azi'skar growled cautiously.</p><p>"Here it is Grum." Sanda handed him her license. "Apologies for the inconvenience."</p><p>"Are you going to arrest them?" Grar asked sternly.</p><p>"I was getting to that. You are under arrest for violating the Legacy World Exclusion Zone, intentionally creating a space hazard, damaging police property, and—" Azi'skar yawned, interrupting what he was saying. "Well, take them into custody."</p><p>"Grum, mesha work on Primeday. Nokiz podo me arrest! Esh nokiz fair!" ["Grum, I have work on Primeday. You can't arrest me! It is not fair!"] stammered Q'afilip.</p><p>"Grum!" Sanda yelped. "Nokiz esh rogue! Kat me tasha mesha work on Primeday!<em> Nųkhįz</em>—" ["This is not rogue! I need to also work on Primeday! Not—"]</p><p>"—You should have thought about that before you did… this," Azi'skar yawned again, this time more impatiently. "If you don't want to be arrested, don't do this. You aren't helping Clan Amai by antagonising the Republic or making all of us look like a bunch of space garbage."</p><p>"Grum Gavin Azi'skar?" Grar growled in a very serious tone. "Would you be willing to have dinner with us aboard Dressel Station?"</p><p>"Sometime Master. Thank you for the offer. I am going to sleep once we haul these two back to Thellus, so not today."</p><p>"Very well," Grar said evenly.</p><p>"But Grum! I belong on Tawa!" Sanda pleaded, Please Grum—"</p><p>"—Oh, don't worry. I'll tell your family. Olanir Krit'skar will be joining you soon."</p><p>"My aunt?! What she done?"</p><p><em>Aunt. Knew it. </em>"That, Sanda, is classified."</p><p>Sanda gulped nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Itoll Oc'nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Someone was trying to kill you and you won't tell me why or who?" Jazal's hologram sobbed.</p><p>Oc'nel hoped his handlers wouldn't set of his nanoprobe bomb and would understand that she already knew. His fur pressed against his body in fear. "I can tell you," Oc'nel said, his lower jaw quivering, "that they decided uh… not to," he said lamely in a quaky voice.</p><p>It sounded even stranger when he explained it.</p><p>Jazal had called him in the morning at 0622, eight minutes before Oc'nel's chronometer was set to wake him. The evening before, Oc'nel had messaged her explaining that he was back on Coruscant, they had all been transferred away from Tarkin, and that he was in serious trouble.</p><p>"I can't believe this!" Jazal spoke furiously. "Who is 'they'? Why are you being so unforthcoming?"</p><p>Oc'nel hung his head sadly, sitting in bed. His fur continued pressing to his body in fear. "I cannot talk about that. I want to, but I can't," he said slowly, and pressed a piece of flimsiplast to the nightstand. He began writing <strong>"BOTHANS. MY PEOPLE. NANOPROBES IN MY BODY WILL DETONATE".</strong></p><p>"Itoll, I can't see writing on flimsiplast," Jazal groaned.</p><p><em>KRIFF IT. </em>"All right," he muttered, moving a finger to his lips <em>shush! </em></p><p>"This is a secure line on both ends," Jazal muttered.</p><p>"Okay, well I can't <em>talk </em>about it anymore than I already have," Oc'nel said emphasising 'talk.' "I am going to be in danger if I do."</p><p>Jazal turned her eyeless face in his direction, as if making eyecontact, and bit her lip nervously. "Are you in immediate danger now?"</p><p>Sighing while looking up at her holopresence, he paused thoughtfully. "I suppose not," his fur relaxed, stopped pressing tightly to his body, and began twirling unhappily again. "And I won't be in danger as long as I don't—well, at least I hope I won't be again."</p><p>"Was it Tarkin's doing?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Not directly," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "It was his fault though. He got other factions angry."</p><p>"I wish there was a way for you to get away from him," Jazal sobbed. "That Sey'les—"</p><p>"—Oh, we got away from Tarkin," Oc'nel interrupted. "We all transferred with Sey'les. Today is actually my first day with the ATU."</p><p>Jazal sighed with relief. "Well, Sey'les finally did something good for once," she muttered angrily. "What's the ATU?"</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>Jazal scoffed. "Typical. Did Sey'les even ask?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The four Rangers now shared at a table in the cafeteria of the COMPOR Arcology. They were to report to the ATU in thirty minutes.</p><p>"What is the ATU ma'am?" Fojo asked curiously.</p><p>"No idea," Sey'les mumbled. She continued chewing her Anoat oats.</p><p>Oc'nel smirked to himself and shook his head. "Maybe it's 'Archard's Tactical Unit.'"</p><p>Fojo chuckled wearily.</p><p>"This is insane Sey'les," Wulf sighed, lazily dropping his spoon into his Muja fruit pudding.</p><p>"This is all insane," Sey'les mumbled, waving her own spoon around. "At least Archard is our commanding officer."</p><p>Oc'nel took a sip of his coffee and stared at a table full of Sub-Adults sitting with Byno Doubton and a couple of other human adults. "I really hope we won't be working with the Sub-Adults," he growled.</p><p>"Kriff. That would be the worst," Fojo agreed.</p><p>"Byno Doubton didn't seem so bad when I met him." Sey'les tilted her head to get a better look. "Better than working for Tarkin."</p><p>"Hear, hear," Oc'nel groaned sadly in agreement holding his coffee cup.</p><p>With a sad expression on her face, Sey'les bumped her coffee mug into his as if it were a tragic toast. Fojo and Wulf awkwardly did the same. Fojo puffed his Rodian face like he was choking back a laugh, knowing that Oc'nel never intended to make a toast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Anti-Terrorism Unit," Lieutenant Commander Archard said. "It is good to see you again Sey'les and Wulf," he said with a grin.</p><p>Unlike any other unit commander Oc'nel had ever met, Archard decided to wait at the entrance to greet them. The four were not sure what to do and stood halfway between at-attention and at-ease, awkwardly blocking the doorway.</p><p>Archard extended his hand to Sey'les for a handshake. Sey'les took it with a scowl.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is oddly informal.</em>
</p><p>Archard then shook Wulf's hand. "You must be Oc'nel and Fojo," Archard said brightly as he took Oc'nel's hand.</p><p>"Yes sir," Oc'nel said with a smile, shaking it back. <em>This is really weird. </em></p><p>"Sorry if I am making you uncomfortable," Archard said in a worried voice.</p><p>"Oh, not at all," Sey'les replied automatically.</p><p>"You simply must understand," he explained in his posh Coruscanti accent as he began leading the Rangers into room 3,216. "We have to keep it a bit casual here. Half of the division is civilian. In fact, we just got back from training everyone two days ago."</p><p>"Funny. That's when we arrived sir," Sey'les said.</p><p>The room was much larger than the room Tarkin had at the Naval Intelligence building. There was a glass-walled chamber in the corner of the room with various debris lined up for forensic examination. Terminals lined all of the other walls with large tables and workspaces in the middle.</p><p>Oc'nel looked around curiously sniffing the air. He smelled another Bothan besides Sey'les. There were at least a dozen Coruscant police, Corps of Engineers officers, Clones in both grey GAR uniforms and green Naval uniforms, several other Naval officers and… "Oryon?!" he exclaimed in shock.</p><p>The plump shaggy red furred Bothan spun around. "It's Oryon, <em>sir</em>," he said with a cocky grin. Oryon now wore a Captain's rank on his uniform.</p><p>Oc'nel gasped in shock, his fur swirled with suspicion. <em>Captain?! How? You were an Ensign that is—</em></p><p>"—Captain!" Sey'les snarled angrily. "Sorry sir," she stammered, noticing Archard's angry frown. "Nice to see you again Oryon," she growled cautiously. Her fur too swirled with suspicion.</p><p>Oryon had apparently been successful at leaving the Corps of Engineers, avoiding a deployment to Geonosis, becoming a Ranger, even finding a Ranger unit based on Coruscant, and even got promoted all the way to Captain. <em>Captain! Oh, Ro'val! </em>Oc'nel gasped aloud again sudden realisation. <em>That fat little fluffy weasel is our handler! He must be a Spynet hack. I wonder if he has a remote to our bombs.</em></p><p>"Yep, I am a Captain now." Oryon still wore a cocky smile. He grinned at both Oc'nel and Sey'les, making eye contact with them both.</p><p>Wulf folded his arms disapprovingly.</p><p>"Fenron? Rigel!" Sey'les exclaimed. "I thought you… well, didn't pass…"</p><p>Two humans, Oc'nel reasoned were Fenron and Rigel, shifted awkwardly as they turned around to see Sey'les. They both wore Lieutenant ranks.</p><p>"It's nice to see you too ma'am," Fenron smirked.</p><p>Twelve Clones walked into view. Oc'nel gasped again.</p><p>"—DUBS? DUB? GRATH? KNOT!" Sey'les started as a snarl, but then by the end it was an excited yell. "What is going—"</p><p>"—you are fortunate, Captain, that I am a lot more informal than most unit commanders," Archard said wryly.</p><p>The Clones all smiled at Sey'les.</p><p>"I am sorry for my outburst sir," Sey'les apologised. "I thought Tarkin banned them all."</p><p>"Oh, he did at first. Things got more desperate here and Moss allowed me to recruit people Tarkin had tossed out." He paused awkwardly, as if worried Sey'les might take that comment the wrong way.</p><p>"Huh," Wulf said looking around at everyone in surprise. "All right, this is interesting. In a pleasant way sir," he explained to Archard.</p><p>"So, sir," Sey'les started, "you are the unit commander?"</p><p>"Yes," Archard answered. "This my the second in command, Coruscant Police ATU leader, Detective—"</p><p>"—Ellian Nox," a dark-haired human female interrupted warmly, holding out her hand.</p><p>"You and Oryon are my Ranger team leaders," Archard said to Sey'les. "Captain Coop here," Archard added, gesturing to a Clone in a grey uniform, "is the Coruscant Guard ATU team leader. Finally, Captain Nom Greslin," Archard gestured to a Corps of Engineers human male in a white topped uniform, "is the lead Corps of Engineers EOD expert here."</p><p>"Who do we report to sir?" Fojo asked curiously.</p><p>"Officially, we are under the command of Admiral Rand and Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard," Archard said, scratching his head. "However, things are a bit weird here."</p><p>Oryon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, things could be better, </em>Oc'nel thought cautiously, trying to break his overly optimistic mood. <em>Jazal could be back. </em>The grin fell of his face. <em>I could not have exploding nanoprobes in me. </em>His fur fell flat.</p><p>A worried expression crossed Sey'les's face as she looked at him.</p><p>Oc'nel shook his head and relaxed his fur.</p><p>Oc'nel, Fojo, Sey'les and Wulf sat with the four Clones—their four Clones again.</p><p>"This is an unexpectedly <em>positive</em> turn of events," Fojo stated. "I am surprised that can happen anymore."</p><p>"What was it like working with ARC Troopers, sir?" Grath asked Oc'nel and Fojo excitedly.</p><p>Oc'nel exhaled angrily.</p><p>"They are assholes," Wulf said with folded arms. "Complete assholes."</p><p>Dub, Knot, and Dubs chuckled.</p><p>"I'm being serious," Wulf spoke in a raised voice.</p><p>"We kinda ended up in the most botched operation ever," Fojo muttered, "to say the least."</p><p>"Let's not talk about Bothawui, Tarkin, or the ARC Troopers," Oc'nel growled cautiously. "What have you been up to sir?" he asked Dub and the Clones.</p><p>"Ah, we went through a rough patch too," he said darkly. "After Tarkin gave us the boot, and we were transferred here, Archard took us all for training on Vandor-4. One of the civilians left the unit after a spider bit his foot."</p><p>Oc'nel snorted.</p><p>"Something funny Ensign? They had to amputate his foot."</p><p>"Oh, I am sorry sir," Oc'nel growled nervously. "I didn't know."</p><p>"Training? Do you guys know not to run to the top of a scrap pile and stand there right?" Sey'les asked sternly.</p><p>Knot gingerly massaged a spot on his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, Archard drilled the basics of using cover, as well as solid cover, and concealment."</p><p>"Good," Wulf said with a smile.</p><p>"Sey'les and I," Oc'nel grinned, "are going to be testing you all soon on your Shyriiwook, so you better—"</p><p>"—But sir," Knot stammered. "Archard didn't teach us Shyriiwook! There wasn't any… oh. You are joking," he sighed.</p><p>"You scared me Ensign," Dub said crossly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Oc'nel got home, the distracting stress of his situation began to return. He found himself sighing a lot more often.</p><p>On the one hand, the fact he had not heard anything from his own Clan, especially his parents, was disconcerting. On the other, he was too worried about what they would say to even attempt communication. Especially worrying for him, was what his father, Zrask, might say.</p><p>As he sat on the couch, fiddling with his datapad, there was a knock at the door. "2035… who could that be?" Oc'nel muttered to himself.</p><p>When he arrived at the front door there was nobody there. However, an old-fashioned letter had been left in front of the doorway.</p><p>Oc'nel swore under his breath. It had the seal of the Bothan Embassy waxed onto the front. His fur flat.</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Эрз</strong>
  <strong>таг</strong>
  <strong>пан</strong>
  <strong>Сэкратэр</strong>
  <strong> '</strong>
  <strong>пагрум</strong>
  <strong>Онел</strong>
  <strong>, </strong>
  <strong>прозега</strong>
  <strong>ко</strong>
  <strong>ну</strong>
  <strong>та</strong>
  <strong>, </strong>
  <strong>таг</strong>
  <strong>умвэрнита</strong>
  <strong>ўокс</strong>
  <strong>усму</strong>
  <strong>са</strong>
  <strong>Агкапагрум</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <strong>Эрз</strong>
  <strong>кор</strong>
  <strong>райзон</strong>
  <strong>, </strong>
  <strong>таг</strong>
  <strong>эрз</strong>
  <strong>, </strong>
  <strong>агдидтэрмина</strong>
  <strong>му</strong>
  <strong>таг</strong>
  <strong>эрз</strong>
  <strong>ўокс</strong>
  <strong>жарн</strong>
  <strong>фроек</strong>
  <strong>до</strong>
  <strong>Бођа</strong>
  <strong>'</strong>
  <strong>ахир</strong>
  <strong>'</strong>
  <strong>сигур</strong>
  <strong>. </strong>
  <strong>Умтона</strong>
  <strong>кор</strong>
  <strong>десизя</strong>
  <strong>лунтер</strong>
  <strong>ФБ</strong>
  <strong>-305…"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"As the Onel Clan Secretary, I am informing you that I have made an order to deprived you of your Clan Membership. The reason is that we have determined you to be a threat to Botha'ahir security. Under section FB-305…"</strong>
</p><p>He exhaled despondently, tears falling to the ground.</p><p>Under the Bothawui Treaty, he was still a Bothan Citizen and that could not change. Still, he was now an outcast. Being a Bothan outcast was not as bad as being an outcast in honour-based cultures, but it still carried major stigma. It was the last thing he wanted to find out right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Zuro Pax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murkhana</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fumbling around with his datapad, Pax opened his Corporate Alliance account for Alya Analytics. All of this talk of Bothans recently and all of the action around Bothawui caused him to feel like reading it.</p><p>After hitting <strong>"Agree," </strong>Pax was in. There was a host of articles analysing the economy, various battles going on around the Galaxy, far more titles than Pax had seen before the war flared up—<em>before I defected. </em>Surprisingly, the Kashyyyk system had calmed down, at least for now, but everywhere else in the Galaxy was on fire.</p><p>One title in particular grabbed his attention: <strong>"WELCOME TO STRATOCRACY" </strong>Pax opened it.</p><p>
  <strong>"Developments in the structure of the Galactic Senate, structure of the Republic, the transitioning of law enforcement agencies to military control, and increasing autonomy for military leaders, point to a radical shift in the Republic. A majority of our forecasters predict that this reflects a change in overall pan-Galactic human society." </strong>
</p><p>"You don't say," Pax muttered aloud. He looked from his office window into the Shadowfeed room. No one seemed to be waiting for him and no one seemed to be looking at him expectantly. Pax read on.</p><p>
  <strong>"The most substantial change thus far has been the transition of nearly all law enforcement functions to the military. The Jedi Order has taken up leadership roles within the Grand Army of the Republic, while the Judicial Department has been primarily transferred to the Navy. GAR troops from the Coruscant Guard control the Judiciary Prison and the GAR's Coruscant Guard has taken over the Judicial Department's diplomatic functions as well through the Diplomatic Security Corps. At present, the Republic Office of Criminal Investigations lacks the personnel to enforce the laws of the Republic and outsources its duties to the military. More symbolically, the Judicial Arcology itself has been replaced by the COMPOR Arcology and taken over by the newly formed Commission for the Protection of the Republic. Many civilian court functions are now being subsumed by military tribunals."</strong>
</p><p>Pax had never quite thought about it this way. In his view, the Galaxy was simply dividing into two—not transitioning into something else. The Duros drummed his desk nervously as he read on.</p><p>
  <strong>"There is a high probability that human society is transitioning into a Stratocracy—a concept of great interest to many of our clients."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a feeling I am not going to like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A Stratocracy is a hypothetical form of government headed by a military caste. As the Republic Legislature and the Supreme Chancellor give greater and greater authority to the human military caste, human society transitions in this direction. As the Legislature and Law Enforcement pillars become increasingly weak, more decisions are left to the military. We forecast, with high probability, that within five years, human civilisation will be dominated by Stratocracy as opposed to Monarchies and Democracies. We forecast this will happen whether or not the Republic prevails over the Separatists. There are many ways for non-humans and humans alike to profit from Stratocracy. Increased investment portfolios in safe assets such as rare metals and—"</strong>
</p><p>Pax set down his datapad in disgust and shook his head angrily. <em>Of course, the Bothans find a positive to this.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On a normal day, Pax was managing a set of incoherent and often contradictory feeds. One feed would be broadcasting something, and at the same time, another feed would be broadcasting completely contradictory information.</p><p>Now stood in the doorway to Kryssie Logera's office. The Twi'lek smiled brightly and waved happily to Pax through her window.</p><p>Pax waved back and smiled.</p><p>As Ryloth Resa, Kryssie was currently blasting music that would appeal to humans—music without many high-pitched yelping noises or scratchy snarling. Albums in genres such as Leap-Jump remixes, Calypso, and Flaunt were broadcasted at all hours of day and night. Between broadcasts, when Kryssie was at the studio, she would call out to listeners in the Republic military, then the beg the Clone Troopers and Republic Naval officers to defect.</p><p>On the opposite side of the Shadowfeed Division room, in a different compartment, Dr Ull Haber, a light-skinned human geneticist with blonde hair, was giving his broadcasts on the dangers of the Clones.</p><p>Today, he was claiming that the Kaminoans had programmed the Clones to be so violent that they would never fully integrate into society. Dr Haber would give similar talks for hours and then, like Kryssie, take calls from HoloNet listeners. Most of his concerned listeners were left prejudiced against the Clones, whereas most of Kryssie's listeners actually were Clones.</p><p>It was difficult for the Duros to wrap his mind around this contradiction. While Kryssie Logera was appealing to the Clones' empathy, Dr Haber was claiming that the Clones had no empathy and were prone to murderous berserker fits.</p><p><em>Stratocracy. Even we recognise it. The Bothans just put a label on it</em>, Pax thought grimly. <em>To end this war, we are sending propaganda to the Republic military, not their Senate. </em>He walked around the room to Tovrak's and Baccus's office.</p><p>"How are you two holding up?" Pax asked.</p><p>"Good sir," Baccus, the Koorivar security administrator said. On three sides of his desk, security terminals displayed surveillance feeds from all sides of the building.</p><p>"This is better than most gigs, sir," the Shistavanen said with relaxed a toothy grin.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Pax agreed. "Do you need anything right now? I was on my way to Senn and Zofia's."</p><p>"Nah, I am fine," Tovrak replied.</p><p>"I'm fine too sir," Baccus muttered, staring intently at his security terminals. It appeared as if he were trying his hardest to look very busy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pax now stood offset in Senn and Zofia's studio. He had personally arranged this interview with Thot Ni'mai and wanted to witness it himself.</p><p>"Thanks for being with us Clan Leader," Zofia said professionally.</p><p>A red and tan furred Bothan was on the screen in front of Zofia and Senn. To viewers watching this at home on a holoterminal, he would have instead appeared on the right half of the screen, with the Alderaanian reporters on the left.</p><p>"Thank you for having me," Ni'mai growled nervously in fluent, but heavily-accented Basic.</p><p>"It is no problem at all," Senn said. "We have heard reports that during the Republic Blockade of your system, you and your Clan were attacked."</p><p>"Ah yes, I sent you the evidence—"</p><p>"—apologies for the interruption, we are putting that on our screen now."</p><p>The corpses of several Clones in red and white armour were on metal tables, each of them had a red and white helmet placed at their feet. Another image showed dozens of captured DC-15s laid out in front of a crashed LAAT. A viewer at home would now see these images in the background with the reporters and Thot Ni'mai in squares off to the side.</p><p>"Are we to understand that you and your people successfully repelled the GAR?" Senn asked in an impressed voice.</p><p>"Not exactly Senn," Ni'mai said sadly. "We were essentially overrun. The only reason the Republic pulled out was due to, I believe, diplomatic pressure. Nearly all of our entire police force was massacred and the Air Guard from Kas'shtarn lost several fighters. Two of my personal security officers gave their lives protecting the town, and my niece was injured."</p><p>"I am very sorry to hear that," Zofia replied after a pause. "From what you sent us though, the environmental impact is—"</p><p>"—True devastation," Ni'mai snarled. "They fired weapons of mass destruction onto Mt Thrask." An image of the mountain, split in two, and ash all over the ground in the city displayed on the screen. "Our entire population is still sheltering in emergency shelters. We still have no shields, and the first group of relief workers arrived two days ago."</p><p>"Are you still at risk of further attack?" Senn asked in a worried voice.</p><p>"I don't believe so, but you never know with the Republic," Ni'mai sighed. "Currently, there is a diplomatic effort to remove my company from the list of terrorist organisations. I hope that once that happens—"</p><p>—The feed from Bothawui-9 cut out. Ni'mai's screen now read <strong>"Transmission Lost."</strong></p><p>"Huh," Senn muttered, looking around nervously. "We seem to have lost his transmission. Was that on our end?"</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is weird.</em>
</p><p>"Oh no sir," a Gossam technician yelled from the set. "It was cut at the source!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Thot Ni'mai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Azi'skar's terrifying scarred face appeared on Thot Ni'mai's screen and snarled. <em>"Zųn phąr phąm khrįf ręsą wųkhs, yągh thųną wųkhs?!"</em> ["What the kriff do you think you are doing?!"]</p><p>Ni'mai yelped in terror. ["You can cut my Holofeeds? How?"] he growled nervously in Bothese.</p><p>["A necessity,"] Azi'skar snarled. ["In case you decided to do something completely—"]</p><p>["—I have the right!"] Ni'mai growled, now defiant. ["You don't have the right to tell me who I can talk to and—"]</p><p>["—You are going to get yourself and your Clan killed. Dead. If you really mess up, you might get our whole civilisation conquered. Not only that, you are damaging Polo Se'lab's efforts to delist your company as a sponsor of terror,"] Azi'skar growled more calmly. ["The Republic declared war on us Thot. When they bombed your town, they declared war on us. We just declined the invitation. It's part of the reason… part of the reason I am protecting you—"]</p><p>["—because you cowards are—"]</p><p>"—<em>Nų</em><em>khįz</em>." ["No,"] Azi'skar snarled. ["No, because the Tarkins will be less likely to attack you again now that I am protecting you. Do you understand? Your Clan is small, isolated, and not on the Bothan home moon. Attacking it is not an attack on wider Bothan space. Unpredictable elements like the Tarkins are less deterred in attacking you if you are allied with us, allied with Clans Onel, Otrek, and Tannen. Attacking you would be attacking two Bothan planets and the Dressel System."]</p><p>Ni'mai sighed. ["I am sorry. I know you are trying to help. It just feels so angering. They attack us and kill us without consequences."]</p><p>["I know,"] Azi'skar replied consolingly. ["I am working out a plan with the Bothawui Navy, Botha'ahir Navy, and Kothlis."] The Askar looked around his room as if worried he was being watched. ["We are going to arm ourselves, heavily,"] he said sternly. ["If the other Bothan worlds don't cooperate, then I will arm Clan Askar unilaterally. Rebuilding your company will be a part of the larger picture."]</p><p>"[But—but,"] Ni'mai stuttured, ["I don't think we could ever arm enough to counter the Republic or Separatists given—"]</p><p>["—I agree."] Azi'skar cut him off. ["The plan isn't to arm ourselves so heavily that we can defeat a Galactic power. It is to arm ourselves so heavily that it is not worth it to attack us and to deter attack. Armed neutrality."]</p><p>["Armed neutrality,"] Ni'mai said, as if tasting how the words sounded. <em>This Askar is a little bit smarter than he looks.</em></p><p>["In the meantime,"] Azi'skar growled cautiously, ["I am ordering you, as the CEO of a company my Clan owns, to stop all unauthorised contact with the media. If you want to make a press statement, run it through me."]</p><p>Ni'mai shook his head with a scowl.</p><p>["This is non-negotiable. I am not the only one who wants you to stop. It is not Clan Askar asking you to stop. It is—"]</p><p>—Ro'val's face appeared on the side of Ni'mai's terminal next to Azi'skar's. ["What the hell—"]</p><p>["—We've been through this Director."]</p><p>["We?"] Ro'val snarled. ["Azi'skar, this is above <em>your </em>paygrade."]</p><p>["I am sorry,"] Ni'mai growled nervously. ["I didn't realise the potential consequences of appearing on Separatist media."]</p><p>["One more misstep like this,"] Ro'val snarled, ["and you will be an enemy of the Spynet."]</p><p>Ni'mai gulped.</p><p>["We were discussing business Vasa,"] Azi'skar sighed.</p><p>["I am sorry for interrupting then,"] Ro'val said icily and hung up.</p><p>["You are too busy Thot,"] Azi'skar said matter of factly.</p><p>["Too busy?!"] Ni'mai snarled. ["I thought you were going to keep me as CEO—"]</p><p>["—I am. Here's the thing though, you can't be the CEO, the mayor, Clan Leader, and a weapons researcher. You are going to do some of those things badly. I want you to appoint another member of your Clan to be mayor, or perhaps, to hold an election."]</p><p>["An election!"] Ni'mai sounded angrier than ever.</p><p>Azi'skar exhaled in frustration. ["Thot, I am not the mayor of Thellus. I could be. The asteroid is over 80% Askar Bothans. Instead, I allow people to vote on the mayor, the chief of police—"]</p><p>["—Electing the chief of police! Let the ignorant masses decide who enforces the laws! That may be how things happen on Jogan Fruit Republics like Dressel, but here on Bothawui-9—"]</p><p>["—Jogan Fruit Republic?"] Azi'skar snarled angrily.</p><p>["I am sorry…"] Ni'mai stammered. His fur swirled nervously. ["I didn't mean anything by it."]</p><p>["My point is,"] Azi'skar said rubbing his snout in frustration. ["You cannot do everything. Even if you think you can, I simply will not allow it to continue."]</p><p>["Won't allow it?"] Ni'mai growled nervously.</p><p>["No, I won't allow it,"] Azi'skar growled sternly, not elaborating anymore. ["You need to do a good job as CEO and Clan Leader, Grum. You don't have to step down right now as mayor, there isn't much going on with Thrask Research, but once we rebuild—"]</p><p>["—then I will step down as Mayor,"] Ni'mai sighed. ["I promise."]</p><p>["Good. There's one more thing. Botha'ahir is going to build you a dome."]</p><p>["A dome!"] Ni'mai gasped in shock. ["They want to lock us under a dome?"]</p><p>["It will have a retractable roof,"] Azi'skar explained. ["A dome with a reinforced shield will offer Varnek more protection than even the largest cities on Bothawui-9. Your town doesn't produce much except prototypes so getting products out quickly is not a factor."]</p><p>Ni'mai closed his eyes dramatically in anguish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>They are going to put us under a dome. </em>Ni'mai felt almost as distressed as he had during the bombing. ["They are putting us under a dome!"] he yelped.</p><p>["Who cares?"] Hakorsk growled with a feral grin. He giggled madly with a Spacer hand shrug; the same gesture Morst often did, the same gesture Azi'skar did.</p><p>"Stop doing that!" Ni'mai snarled in Basic. "It's so weird when you do it."</p><p>"I am sorry," Hakorsk chuckled.</p><p>The two were wandering around their ruined town, watching the very out-of-place ashy furred Clan Ales members pushing rubble along on construction skiffs. Today was a rare day when the wind died down enough for the residents to wander and enjoy themselves, even in the cold. Most of the ash had been swept from the street and pushed to the side, mixed with the massive snow piles.</p><p>["Good afternoon Grum,"] said an Ales Bothan with a smile. He sat upon the top of an orange construction skiff and wore a yellow helmet.</p><p>["Good afternoon,"] Ni'mai replied in Bothese. His fur swirled with suspicion. <em>Why are they always so friendly and happy?</em></p><p>["Good afternoon,"] Hakorsk added with a bit of optimistic enthusiasm. "Come on Thot," he whispered in Basic. "They are just trying to help."</p><p>"Just wait until the Askars and Onels get here later. This place is going to be—"</p><p>"—more diverse," Hakorsk growled cautiously. "It's going to be more diverse for a time. If some of them stay, it will be a bit more diverse forever. Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>"No," Ni'mai sighed. In truth, he knew Varnek was a bit too isolated. Unlike the larger cities where there was always assimilation from other Clans, almost everyone here was from Clan Amai. <em>Having more Bothans from completely different worlds marrying into the Clan would counteract the effects of Pedigree Collapse</em>, he admitted to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not even the contagious excitement of his town's youth could cheer Ni'mai up.</p><p>That evening, everyone in town stood in the plaza, anticipating the arrival of the Botha'ahir Bothans. A few teenagers decided to blast some Botha'ahir Thrash music and a few of the younger Clan Ales Bothans were dancing happily along. Ni'mai had half a mind to tell everyone to cut the music and calm down.</p><p>"They're late," Ni'mai whispered quietly.</p><p>"They'll be here," Hakorsk replied nudging up next to him.</p><p>"Grum, Botha'ahir is on the whole other side of the solar system you know," growled Zhak Shki'les in Basic, one of the older, fatter, more ashy-furred, and more annoying Ales Bothans.</p><p>Ni'mai scowled and thought,<em> no. It actually isn't on the other side of the Solar System. Read a book you damn redneck. Our conversation is none of your business and I was speaking Basic because I thought you could only speak Bothese. </em></p><p>Instead, Ni'mai replied, in a calm voice, "I suppose that could be a factor Zhak."</p><p>Three lights slowly began illuminating the clouds.</p><p><em>"Erz zhul ham."</em> [They are here,]gasped a Clan Amai teen excitedly.</p><p>A darker shape began cutting through the clouds on several sides for kilometres all around. A giant semi-transparent halo lowered through the clouds—the bottom of a dome.</p><p>"They were already flying here with that ugly thing!" Ni'mai snarled. "Azi'skar just asked me to make me feel better."</p><p>"Well, at least they warned us," Hakorsk said optimistically. "And… kept you as CEO of Thrask Research, sent us labour they paid for, cleaned up the ashes from our streets, and even paid for a dome to replace our shield."</p><p>"I am grateful," Ni'mai sighed. "It just feels bad to have another Bothan control your destiny. To just be a pawn, even if a well-treated pawn that everyone wants to feel good. To be caught up in the orbit of someone else."</p><p>"Huh," Hakorsk paused thoughtfully. "Now, you know other Bothans here feel, <em>Grum</em>."</p><p>Ni'mai was taken aback by his husband's use of his formal title. "What do you mean by that? What—"</p><p>—The ground shook as three massive Rendili StarDrive Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers gently lowered the massive transparent halo to the ground.</p><p>A few of the Bothans yelped but most began chattering excitedly, looking up at the massive structures in the sky and all around them.</p><p>Ni'mai looked around nervously in every direction.</p><p>The town was now surrounded on all sides by the bottom third of a Botha'ahir-style dome. A notch in one end was carved out to fit part of the slopes of Mt Thrask, and that was the closest part of the dome to the town plaza. In most directions, the dome was at least a kilometre from the city limits leaving plenty of room for future growth and planning.</p><p>A smaller shuttle descended onto the plaza through the open hole in the top of the halo. Both sides of it bore the Botha'ahir flag and its aft section bore the Clan Onel Sigil. It landed near where the LAAT had crashed less than a week ago.</p><p>Thot Ni'mai walked towards it at the front of the crowd. The ramp at the rear of the LAAT lowered and eight Bothans of varying fur colours stepped out, seven of whom were heterochromatic, stepped out. Six of them were wearing tan, brown, orange, and red patterned camouflage uniforms, one was wearing a thick black trench coat.</p><p>["Don't look up!"] the one at the lead snarled angrily. ["We should have landed at night. If you need to stay seated, stay seated."]</p><p>["There is no need to strain yourselves too much right now,"] the female in a black trench coat said consolingly to some of the younger ones.</p><p>["Are you all going to be okay?"] Ni'mai growled worriedly.</p><p>["Yeah, most of us have been in planetary atmosphere before,"] said the elderly Bothan in camouflage who seemed to be in charge. ["I am Colonel Zrask Oc'nel of the Botha'ahir Corps of Engineers, a civil engineer by trade, and I will be leading the remainder of the reconstruction operation."]</p><p>Ni'mai shook his hand. ["I am Thot Ni'mai, acting mayor, and Clan Leader of Amai."]</p><p>["Nice to meet you,"] he said gruffly. ["This is Captain Olir O'tannen, my second in command,"] he gestured to an amber-eyed female. ["Lieutenant Rom Az'jio, our logistics specialist,"] he gestured to an amber and blue eyed male. ["Lieutenant Shtev Lon'tannen, our material science specialist,"] he gestured to a black furred red and blue eyed male. ["These are Lieutenants Anyur Klir'tannen and Dzhev Pas'nel, also Civil Engineers,"] Zrask nodded towards two more heterochromats, a female and male respectively. ["Finally, Dr Lanirar Shrif'nel, our medical doctor,"] he said, gesturing to the civilian in a black trench coat. She was now folding her arms shivering in the cold.</p><p>["We have a dormitory set up for you next to the Alyas this way—"]</p><p>["That won't be necessary Grum,"] Zrask Oc'nel said with a Spacer shrug. ["The next shuttle is depositing our dorms. I was wondering if you thought it would be okay to set them up in the town plaza or—"]</p><p>["—you should have discussed this with me,"] Ni'mai growled cautiously. ["We set up everything already—"]</p><p>"—It'll be okay," Hakorsk said consolingly in Basic, tugging his arm gently.</p><p>["It would be fine to set them up here,"] Ni'mai growled. ["But I would recommend closer to the town shelter. This way, we can share energy."]</p><p>"Very well Grum," Zrask replied in fluent Basic, as if to show he could understand Basic too. "Lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Olanir Krit'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is interesting," Olanir said, looking out the window of the speeder.</p><p>Torrential rains were now pouring down on the island as their taxi took them to the spaceport.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember my first time seeing rain," Klaes chuckled. "About a year after I moved to Thellus, I visited my brother at the Bothan Martial Academy."</p><p>The taxicab driver cautiously looked back at the two in his rear-view mirror. He could not take his eyes off the Bothans from outer space.</p><p>Looking out the windows, Olanir was surprised at how much everyone seemed to be trying to avoid getting wet. She curiously stared at the Bothans wrapping themselves in coats, standing under cover, running as fast as they could to spend as little time as possible in the rain. <em>I am going to experience this rain myself. </em></p><p>When the cab finally hovered to a stop at the spaceport departures gate, Olanir and Klaes each paid half of the fair and said "Thyikoju." ["Thank you."]</p><p>Olanir stepped to the edge of the waiting area, out of cover, and allowed the rain to fall on her head. A few onlookers started laughing.</p><p>Klaes snarled in alarm <em>"Z</em><em>ųn thųną wųkhs</em><em>?!"</em> ["What are you doing?!"]</p><p>["It is not every day one gets to experience rain,"] Olanir growled impatiently in Bothese. ["It is like a shower, but lighter."]</p><p>["Indeed. Please Olanir, you are embarrassing yourself,"] Klaes pleaded.</p><p>"As you get older Klaes, you stop caring so much about appearances," Olanir huffed in Basic as she followed him into the spaceport.</p><p>A short door greeter in a spaceport uniform handed her a disposable towel. He looked like he was struggling not to laugh. Olanir thanked him, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Klaes yelped when they arrived at their first-class seats. Seated in the opposite aisle, were Clahra Fair and her cameraman.</p><p>Olanir sniffed the air suspiciously. <em>She smells a bit like Bothan</em>, she noted to herself. <em>So that's the price of getting a first-class seat so you can harass me. </em>"What are you doing here?!"</p><p>"Oh, we are also on our way to Thellus," Clahra explained. "The next stop in our investigation. I have also never been to an asteroid before, this should be fun."</p><p>Olair snorted at the word 'investigation.' <em>The truth is not very exciting.</em></p><p>"Okay, that explains why you are on this ship," Klaes growled nervously, "but not why you are seated next to us. How is this possible? The Galaxy is not that small."</p><p>"You have a problem with humans sitting next you?!" Clahra asked in exaggerated affront.</p><p>"No—no not at all!" Klaes stammered.</p><p>"My niece is dating a human," Olanir said. <em>If I had a problem sitting next to humans, then my niece certainly would not be dating a human. Oh wait, that make no sense…</em></p><p>"Uh huh," the cameraman said. Now, without the holocam in front of his face, Olanir could see that he had a beard.</p><p>"You are changing the topic," Olanir snarled. "You are deflecting our questions!"</p><p>Clahra cackled.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Klaes snarled angrily.</p><p>The journalist continued laughing hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olanir could not stop wondering how Clahra Fair fiddled with the seating arrangements. Bothans are corrupt, but the fact she was able to do <em>that </em>worried Olanir deeply.</p><p>As the passenger ship entered hyperspace, Olanir wondered to herself whether or not this was just coincidence. She felt like she was becoming insane with paranoia.</p><p>Klaes looked more and more furious. <em>"Nodo mu famida korn privask sasak."</em> ["We should have hired a private vessel,"]he muttered under his breath.</p><p><em>"Sąsą nųkhįz mų bhą?" </em>["Why didn't we?"]Olanir growled back.</p><p>"Agsumona pa Azi'skar usmu at..." ["Azi'skar summoned us and..."] Klaes's voice died as one of the crew, a short Bothan female, stood next to their seat.</p><p>"Do you happen to have any Toniray?" Clahra asked the crewmember.</p><p>"Yes, we do. We have nerf-grass infused and—"</p><p>"—Oh, I'd like to try that," Clahra said brightly. "Never had nerf-grass infused!"</p><p>"I would too," her cameraman said.</p><p>"All right, I will be right back with two Tonirays," the crewmember said politely before walking away.</p><p>"Have you two tried Toniray?" Clahra asked Klaes and Olanir.</p><p>Olanir scowled. "We have been summoned so no; I am not interested in drinking."</p><p>"Oh, you got summoned. Interesting," Clahra noted. "By whom?"</p><p>Klaes and Olanir both scowled in silence.</p><p>The crewmember returned, holding two spill-proof glasses of a teal rotten-fruit smelling substance. It had a grassy after smell. Olanir scrunched up her snout and stared at the humans, wondering how they could drink something like that. It smelled so rotten that it smelled positively dangerous to the Bothans.</p><p>"We definitely should have hired a private vessel," Klaes muttered under his breath in Basic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Impounded? Why did you impound Sanda's ship?" Olanair growled.</p><p>"Impounded?!" Klaes gasped.</p><p>The two arrived in Thellus and were greeted by two police officers, one Bothan, one human.</p><p>"You gin-come with us, yeah," the human cop said sternly.</p><p>"It was nice chatting with you!" Clahra yelled from the space dock terminal as Klaes and Olanir nervously followed the Thellus cops.</p><p>Walking from the space dock, deeper into Thellus, Olanir experienced her first reverse culture shock. Everything inside Thellus reeked of Bothan, human, motor oil, and coolant from the air recyclers. She wondered whether Tawa smells this bad too.</p><p>They followed the cops onto the maglev bound for New Aroo.</p><p>"I wish I could at least go home to see my kids first before the tribunal," Klaes growled.</p><p>"Oh, they esh there. Klo-waitin' fo you," the human cop said with a smirk.</p><p>"Wait? You told Neris?" Klaes growled nervously.</p><p>"Kiz. Azi'skar did tell her, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Olanir cautiously looked around the tribunal room.</p><p>It was nearly empty. However, the cop had told Klaes the truth. Klaes's twin boys were sitting with Neris, all scowling angrily at him. Olanir suspected Neris had bribed the kids to scowl like that. <em>Daddy was very naughty and Grum Azi'skar is mad at the whole family. If you frown at him, you will all get candy, and Grum Azi'skar will be only mad at daddy.</em></p><p>Klaes's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Olanir shook her head in frustration as she approached the sentencing circle. <em>What a kriffing show! </em></p><p>Three Bothan judges, one human judge, and Gavin Azi'skar stood in a semi-circle behind podiums, looking down upon the accused.</p><p>"I am glad you two could finally make it," Azi'skar growled in Basic, flashing his white teeth in an impatient snarl.</p><p>"Apologies Grum, I was not aware that you wanted us so soon. And, we are also sorry for mishandling a military—"</p><p>"—We?" Azi'skar snarled. "I don't hear Klaes apologising!"</p><p>Klaes was looking over his shoulder towards his family. He looked back forward. "I am sorry too Grum," he stammered nervously.</p><p>"You, Olanir Krit'skar, gambled one third of Clan Askar's superannuation—the retirement funds of over twenty million Bothans. I don't even know where to begin. I expected much better of you."</p><p>"Respectfully Grum," Olanir growled nervously, "I was found guilty of failure to take due care of a military asset, not financial misconduct. I—no, we. We were cleared of all of all financial charges."</p><p>"She is right," the human judge noted. Azi'skar and the three Bothan judges glared at him.</p><p>Looking like he tasted something unpleasant, Azi'skar exhaled in frustration. Olanir speculated that he was actually undecided—he did not know what to do with them.</p><p>"I would also like to point out that my actions, which were not a <em>gamble</em>," she growled cautiously, "increased the value of superannuation by—well I haven't seen the accounts, but I imagine they have at least tripled in value."</p><p>Azi'skar sighed. "We cannot live in a society where the head of the Credit Union just gets to speculate with millions of Bothan's retirement funds without anyone's permission. Even if those actions generate substantial profit, it can't be allowed to happen."</p><p>"But Grum," Klaes growled nervously, "as my colleague Olanir Krit'skar pointed out, this tribunal is not about that. It is about mishandling a military asset."</p><p>"If there is any way I can make up for the damage I <em>inadvertently</em> caused to a military asset, I request to be allowed to," Olanir insisted. "That is what I am here for."</p><p>"Me too," Klaes stammered.</p><p><em>Wait a second. Azi'skar is unprepared, </em>Olanir suddenly realised. <em>He doesn't fully understand what we were charged with. Why do we leave it up to Clan Leaders to organise things like this? This—</em></p><p>"—might I suggest a recess," the human judge suggested nervously. "For us to all get up to speed."</p><p>"Very well," Azi'skar growled. "We will reconvene tomorrow. Take them away." He gave a dismissive Spacer wave.</p><p>The cops approached the two Bothans on the stand.</p><p>"But—but," Klaes stammered, "I can pay bail!"</p><p>"Bail," Azi'skar said with a feral grin. His fur danced with excitement. "I am not granting bail. Olanir Krit'skar, you do not even live on this station and Klaes—"</p><p>"—Sir, I could stay in a hotel," Olanir said calmly. She glared at Klaes. <em>Stop it. You are making this enjoyable for Azi'skar! He enjoys watching you squirm.</em></p><p>"Bail will not be granted. That is final."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sor'shar Olanir!"</em> ["Aunt Olanir!"]Sanda gasped in shock.</p><p>Olanir stepped into the cell. The guards shut the door behind her. "I guess we are cellmates," she sighed.</p><p>"Nokiz know if did get fired from work, me. Mesha work—" ["I don't know if I got fired from work. I have work—"]</p><p>"—eh, I tell them nokiz fire you," Olanir said, mussing Sanda's fur. Sanda and Q'afilip both worked as receptionists at Askar Credit Union.</p><p>"Q'afilip also?"</p><p><em>"Kh</em><em>į</em><em>z,"</em> Olanir growled. "Q'afilip also nokiz get fired. You two are on leave for as long as you are… in jail. Hell, I need leave."</p><p>"For-for you got locked up?" Sanda asked.</p><p>"Why did <em>you</em> get locked up? Why you got the ship I bought you impounded?" Olanir retorted.</p><p>"Did take care of things, me, and—I, I," Sanda began stammering less and less coherently.</p><p>Olanir began growling impatiently, "I hear you threw space garbage at Azi'skar—"</p><p>"—<em>Nųkhįz</em>," Sanda growled nervously. "Did throw instead at the Republic."</p><p>Olanir scoffed. "Shven and Nalir are gonna be furious."</p><p>Sanda gulped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gavin Azi'skar</strong>
</p><p>"That's not going to happen," Azi'skar growled sternly.</p><p>"Really?" asked the holopresence of Titus Tarkin, wearing a Republic Admiral uniform. "We are formally requesting you extradite Klaes and Olanir Krit'skar—"</p><p>"—do I have to repeat myself?" Azi'skar snarled.</p><p>"They are financial criminals who have destroyed my world's—"</p><p>"—You are in this mess because of Wilhuff Tarkin. Your nephew killed dozens of innocent Bothans. Miralo Tarkin took advantage of the situation and decided to speculate."</p><p>"Innocent?!" Titus yelled dramatically. "I will—"</p><p>"—I will no more extradite Olanir Krit'skar or Klaes Krit'skar to your people than you would extradite Wilhuff Tarkin to me," Azi'skar folded his arms and glared back at the Admiral in defiance. "This is not how we do things. We don't extradite Bothans for crimes they didn't commit just because a Tarkin says so. This is not Eriadu. We have laws and a system here. We don't just chuck people out of airlocks or hurl them into stars. This—"</p><p>"—Eriadu is one of the most respected planets in the Outer Rim," Titus interrupted indignantly. We—"</p><p>"—What they did may have been illegal on Eriadu, but it was legal on Tawa," Azi'skar snarled, waving his hand dismissively. "I am willing to provide Eriadu financial relief in the form of discounted shares; only if the Republic removes Thrask Industries and Thot Ni'mai from the list of sponsors of terror. I am being generous. Wilhuff killed Bothans."</p><p>"I hear our Senator is already on it," Titus sighed defeatedly.</p><p>"Good," Azi'skar said. "Is there anything else?"</p><p>"No," Titus answered. "Admiral Tarkin out."</p><p>Azi'skar sat down at his desk. He always thought of Eriadu as a Jogan fruit Republic that had somehow deceived the Galaxy—deceived the Galaxy that it was respectable, a piece of the Core in the Outer Rim.</p><p>While Thellus and Tawa were mainly ruled by members of Clan Askar, they were not ruled by one family within Clan Askar and there were plenty of beings outside the clan in positions of power with the police city governments—even humans. Eriadu was a different story. A military junta that disguised itself as a democracy, all ruled by the Tarkin family with an iron fist.</p><p>His office doorpad chimed. <em>"Kiz?" </em></p><p><em>"Erz tag pan kapan Zerir, Grum</em>." ["This is Captain Zerir, Clan Leader."]</p><p><em>"Gin-pomonta woks nar." </em>["Come in,"]Azi'skar sighed in relief.</p><p>"Grum?" Zerir asked as she stood in front of his desk.</p><p>"There is a matter of some diplomatic urgency," Azi'skar growled cautiously in his most formal Basic. "Can I count on you?"</p><p>"Yes Grum, I am not a troublemaker," Zerir replied firmly.</p><p>"Good," Azi'skar said. "We are getting a shipment of aid from Bothawui. As you know, we really only need two thirds of it, right?"</p><p>"Right Grum."</p><p>"The last third should be enough to feed a medium-sized city for a month," Azi'skar growled strategically. "The price of food on Thellus and Tawa will go up without as much free material thrown into the system."</p><p>"Grum Azi'skar, you want the food prices to go up?" Zerir growled in disbelief.</p><p>"Nokiz and no," Azi'skar snarled impatiently. "I don't want the food prices to increase. However, to ease tensions with Eriadu, I will accept the consequence of a slight price increase for a month."</p><p>"How food more expensive esh gonna help Eriadu, Grum? Why—"</p><p>"—Captain, stop interrupting me."</p><p>"Sorry sir," she stammered.</p><p>"We are going to send some food to Eriadu to help them out. The Tarkins are very dangerous. I hope, if we help Eriadu out a bit, they will be less angry. Who knows how long the Senate will take to restore Thrask Industries' status with the war going on, right?"</p><p>"We need to tell the Bothan Diplomatic Corps Grum," Zerir growled nervously. "A Clan Leader can't jus' start making contac' with another planet. It's not proper."</p><p>"Shtak. You are right," Azi'skar sighed. He rubbed his eyes in frustration realising he had already broken that rule. "Thank you for reminding me. In the meantime, prepare the Yu'tor. Your crew is not taking a vacation today."</p><p><em>"Kiz,"</em> Zerir agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Olanir Krit'skar</strong>
</p><p>"What is… what is the meaning of this?!" Olanir growled nervously. She gingerly held a black Clan Askar uniform with white lining in her arms. It was the type of uniform work and transportation crews wore.</p><p>"We have decided," Azi'skar said with a grin. "You will be leading the Clan Askar relief efforts on Bothawui-9."</p><p>"Leading? Grum you surprise me. You trust me to—"</p><p>"<em>Trust? </em>No. I know that you are competent though. That you have a grasp on the happenings in the Galaxy I don't understand. You will be going to Bothawui-9 to organise the Clan Askar relief presence there. If you do an exemplary job and show me you can actually help Bothans instead of just making yourself richer, I will take you on as my cabinet economics advisor—maybe even something more."</p><p>"But Grum, being the head of the Credit Union is a large task. I won't have time—"</p><p>"—oh," Azi'skar interrupted with a feral grin. "You are no longer the head of the Credit Union. After that stunt you pulled… well, Clan Askar needs stable financial leadership."</p><p>Olanir hung her head sadly. Her fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>Azi'skar continued, growling more cautiously. "I am authorising you and Oc'skar to sell half of your shares at 60% market value—still a substantial profit, once Eriadu is able to buy them."</p><p>
  <em>Well, it is better than I thought.</em>
</p><p>"What about my job?" Sanda asked sadly, "I nokiz had the day off, me,"</p><p>"You and Q'afilip," Azi'skar continued, "will be joining Olanir. You have new, temporary, jobs now."</p><p>"But Grum!" Sanda yelped, "I never—"</p><p>"—Would you rather sit in jail not gettin' paid, or get to work helping the 'blood brars' you care about?"</p><p>"Fine," Sanda sighed. "Grum, I am afraid. Afraid to go to a planet, me."</p><p>"Planets are… interesting." Olanir put a hand on Sanda's shoulder consolingly. "If I had known how nice they were, I would have visited one sooner."</p><p>"If you would rather," Azi'skar said, "you could serve time in jail and—"</p><p>"—no Grum, I rather go to Bothawui-9 to help the blood brar," Sanda stammered.</p><p>"Good," Azi'skar yawned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les was completely aghast after Oc'nel, now <em>Itoll</em>, had lost his Clan Membership. He was no more deserving of it than she was. At first, Team Muun had called him "Itoll Oc," but then he got upset at how everyone was pronouncing it and everyone to just call him "Itoll." Even Archard had obliged.</p><p>Sey'les and ATU Ranger Team Muun sat in the briefing room. They and the Coruscant Police had just received a warrant to search a manor on Centax-3. Archard was now taking questions.</p><p>"Is this legal, sir?" Itoll asked nervously. "We are tracking the Lurmen using data the SAC acquired from their slave implants."</p><p>"Well, there isn't a law against it," Archard shrugged. "Most of them are not Republic citizens anyways."</p><p>"The Lurmen aren't the target Itoll," Sey'les growled cautiously <em>not Oc'nel… Itoll</em>. "The manor they keep popping in and out of is."</p><p>"Exactly," Archard agreed. "We are looking for the source of the weapon drops or credit chips. It is highly suspicious that so many Lurmen are visiting a manor on Coruscant's moon." The human's eyebrows raised as he looked around the room for more questions.</p><p>"Sir," Wulf asked incredulously, "do you really think it is wise to knock on this house?"</p><p>"That manor belongs to the Savit family. We must exercise extreme care and our warrant does not allow us to a knockless search. Is this going to be a problem Lieutenant?"</p><p>"No sir, as you know though, we, including you, have been through situations—"</p><p>"—This is not going to be Antar 4," Archard said firmly, putting a hand on Wulf's shoulder. "Lieutenant, this is Centax-3. It's Coruscant's backyard. If it makes you feel any better, as I explained, the Coruscant Police are on point. They will be knocking and you will be…?"</p><p>"Covering their sixes?" Wulf asked.</p><p>"No—"</p><p>"—Lieutenant," Sey'les sighed, "it's on the second page." She flipped over Wulf's flimsiplast operation's outline for him. Her fur swirled with embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am. I was being sarcastic," Wulf stammered, clearly lying. "I know we will be… <em>conducting a search</em>."</p><p>"Good," Archard huffed. "Now that we are literally <em>on the same page</em>… any more questions?"</p><p>"I was wondering sir," Oryon asked scratching his chin, "will the SAC allow us to have access to the raw Lurmen data? That could come in handy, not just for us, but the Coruscant Police, the Coruscant Guard, everyone..."</p><p>"I already asked," Archard spoke in a disappointed voice. "They said no. My impression is something big is going to occur with the Lurmen slave implants and they want to keep the information tight."</p><p>Itoll's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Sey'les wondered whether this was going to be a problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Four LAATs and a Coruscant Police Gunship carried the ATU taskforce from the Federal District to the moon Centax-3. Ranger Team Muun rode in their own LAAT. Surprisingly, Team Muun had been re-assembled to exactly the way it was before Tarkin unceremoniously gave the four Clones the boot.</p><p>The journey from the Federal District to Centax-3 was one hour and a half at this time of day with Centax-3's current location; unless they were to execute an illegal microjump this close to Coruscant's atmosphere, that is. The LAATs were flying so fast out of Coruscant's orbit that they flew ahead of the sunrise. As they crossed into the night side of Coruscant the sun retreated behind the planet.</p><p>"Whoa! You can see where the night begins!" Knot exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah," Grath said in awe.</p><p>The ten-year olds in adult bodies stared out the window, excitedly rediscovering time zones and the concept of a round world.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Ęrz-khrįfskh thągh.</em><em>" </em>["This is kriffed,"]Itoll snarled.</p><p><em>"Kįz, ęrz-krįfsk.</em>" ["Yeah, it's kriffed,"]Sey'les growled back in agreement. <em>"Nokiz tag erz korn Bothask draga</em>.<em>"</em> ["It's not the Bothan way,"] she added.</p><p>Itoll scoffed.</p><p>"I don't like your attitude Ensign," she growled in Basic, strategically getting Wulf and Dub involved.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am," Itoll said in a neutral voice, unphased by her escalation. "My problem with this, all of this, is not because of Bothan morality. I don't disagree with this because Golm Fervse'dra said so. I disagree because it is objectively evil." As he ended his statement, his lower jaw started trembling uneasily.</p><p>Wulf looked worried and confused.</p><p>Sey'les closed her eyes tightly. <em>Kriff me. This is so distracting. I hope Itoll isn't broken after Bothawui. After losing his Clan membership. After Ro'val and Buzz. Hell, I don't know why I'm not bothered more by this.</em></p><p>"What's objectively evil Ensign?" Dub asked curiously.</p><p>"Nothing sir," Itoll stammered.</p><p>"Nothing?" Dub asked interrogatively.</p><p>"Let's just focus on the mission," Sey'les sighed. "Let's just get in, get out, keep each other alive. No time to think about good and evil." <em>It's not like we are shooting cops or something, </em>she thought with a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A staticky noise could be heard as the LAAT passed through Centax-3's atmospheric shield. The moon had far too low of gravity to a support a Type I atmosphere and the air was held in by a planetary shield. At this altitude, the moon's curvature was easily visible.</p><p>The LAATs lowered over a vast artificial sea. Lining the white cliffs above the beaches sat dozens of manors, each with their own landing pads. Beyond the shoreline were trees, which were far taller than would grow on Coruscant-level gravity.</p><p>"Did Archard take you guys on low gravity training?" Sey'les asked the Clones.</p><p>"He hasn't yet ma'am, but back on Kamino we played a simulator game on a computer that—"</p><p>"—Kriffing great!" Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"It's not as hard going down Gs as it is going up Gs," Itoll noted with a Spacer shrug.</p><p>"Yeah Sey'les, I think the Clones should be fine," Wulf said.</p><p>"You're probably right," Sey'les sighed. Her internal monologue began saying <em>get a grip Sey'les. Get a grip.</em></p><p>"Teams Muun and Bravo," Archard's voice came into the general channel, "prepare for landing. Keep your firearms holstered, we are not going out shooting."</p><p>Wulf groaned with unease.</p><p>Sey'les pulled out her blaster pistol briefly, checked that the safety was on, then re-holstered it. "Clones?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am?" they asked in unison.</p><p>"Don't step like you are stepping on normal gravity. Shuffle."</p><p>"We know ma'am we covered it on a computer," Dub replied.</p><p>Fojo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les sniffed the air curiously when the LAAT doors opened. <em>Huh. That smells just like—</em></p><p>"<em>—</em>Ocean!" Itoll yelled excitedly.</p><p>Sey'les sighed with relief. <em>Good he's still… well sometimes positive and—</em></p><p>"—Keep the unnecessary chatter off the channel Ensign," Archard said into the comm.</p><p>"Sorry sir," Itoll stammered.</p><p>The two Coruscant Police Officers shuffled ahead of the Rangers, bouncing gently on the footpath towards the manor. Beyond the manor, far below the cliffs, was an expansive sea. The horizon was far more abrupt than anything Sey'les had ever seen. On a planet the size of Coruscant, or a moon the size of Bothawui, the horizon would end after 5 kilometres. Here on Centax-3, it ended a mere 2 kilometres away—not near enough to see the curvature of the moon at sea level, but the horizon disappeared jarringly close.</p><p>In the sky overhead, upside down, sat Coruscant. The night side of the planet was heavily illuminated by the city lights while the day side looked like a grey and white mess. Between Centax-3 and Coruscant, the lights of a few moving lights of satellites, space stations, and capital ships were visible.</p><p>"Not quite like doing it on a computer huh?" Itoll asked the Clones.</p><p>Grath kept bouncing backwards whenever he slammed the heel of his boots down.</p><p>"Here shuffle like this," Itoll said, gently skipping like a natural.</p><p>"Muun Leader to Actual," Sey'les said into her comm, "can we approach the gates now? Or at least rally on you sir?"</p><p>"Affirmative Muun Leader, approach my position."</p><p>Muun Team shuffled towards Archard's LAAT and the manor gates. Itoll and Sey'les shuffled with ease, Wulf and Fojo a bit less gracefully, and the Clones, like toddlers learning to walk.</p><p>Above the gates, in Aurebesh letters, were the words <strong>"Good Wellingsbloom Manor," </strong>under the Savit family crest.</p><p>Archard sighed. "I thought of taking them for low G training, but we didn't have time."</p><p>"It's good sir that we have such a low intensity mission right now," Sey'les said optimistically.</p><p>"Huh," Itoll muttered, sniffing the air. "It smells like Lurmen."</p><p>Everyone started spinning in a circle frantically looking for the source of the smell. Archard looked genuinely worried.</p><p>"Commander!" one of the Coruscant cops said into the comm, "at the front door, we have a positive ID on the Lurmen here who answered—"</p><p>"—arrest that Lurmen!" Archard yelled. "Begin searching the house. Exercise extreme caution and check any Lurmen for matches with the counterfeiting database."</p><p>Ranger Teams Bravo and Muun shuffled side by side towards the manor door. At the door, the two Coruscant police had a male Lurmen in handcuffs. He was stammering and protesting.</p><p>"Itoll," Sey'les growled, "I want you to talk to him."</p><p>"Me?!" Itoll asked mid-skip. "But ma'am—"</p><p>"—Yes, you. Try to figure out who he is, and how many are here. You've done this sort of thing before." Sey'les activated her wrist comm again and spoke into it, "Muun Leader to Actual, I am assigning Muun four to help the Coruscant Police debrief the Lekku Ultra, the rest of us are traversing the point of ingress."</p><p>"Why are you assigning Muun four to talk to the Lurmen?" Archard asked.</p><p>"He has a history with the Lurmen," Sey'les muttered.</p><p>"Understood," Archard said.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Knot yelled in terror.</p><p>Sey'les drew her blaster and began aiming it at the second and third story windows.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am," Knot stammered, pushing himself up from the grass. "I accidentally hopped off the sidewalk onto—"</p><p>"So not just like a kriffing Kaminoan computer game is it?" Sey'les growled.</p><p>"No ma'am," Knot admitted.</p><p>"You guys weren't taught to swim in a computer simulation, were you?" Fojo chuckled.</p><p>"No sir," Grath answered. "We had a pool for that."</p><p>"Be careful, the house has grav plating," one of the Coruscant police officers said urgently as they hopped nearer.</p><p>"Okay guys," Sey'les said, "we are transitioning back to Coruscant gravity, hop as low as possible here." She hopped more forward than up now, only allowing herself to drift a few centimetres off the footpath. Once she crossed the boundary, she began walking.</p><p>Dub yelled in terror and collapsed onto the steps, his armour clanging on the pavement.</p><p>"Are you okay sir?" Dubs asked as he clumsily landed at a stop next to Dub.</p><p>"I am fine," Dub said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While Itoll chatted with the Lurmen on the porch, the rest of the Rangers and Investigators entered the house.</p><p>Sey'les sighed sadly as she saw a mural dedicated to Thaddeus Savit, still up over the fireplace. Portraits of other Savits hung up on the walls around the furniture.</p><p>In the background, Archard was now using the houses Holonet terminal to try and contact the owners with his squad of eight Coruscant Guard Clones standing watch. Oryon and Ranger Team Bravo were busy shining search lights under sofas and searching the floor for trapdoors.</p><p>"All right. We got the top floor, Itoll?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Did he say there are any other Lurmen here?" Sey'les growled cautiously.</p><p>"Nope," Itoll replied.</p><p>"Do you smell any Lurmen other than him?" Sey'les asked more sternly.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Okay, still—"</p><p>"—Keep an eye out everyone," Archard said. "It seems that one of the Lurmen servants here was involved in the counterfeiting operations. Given the volume of Lurmen traffic in and out of this house, it stands to reason that there may be more. They may be armed. Keep an eye out."</p><p>"Roger that sir," all of the Clones said.</p><p>"This is… very noisy Archard," Sey'les growled nervously. "We should have done a silent breach."</p><p>"We did not have a warrant for a no-knock search Captain. I explained this to Wulf before."</p><p>"Sorry sir," Sey'les said evenly. "I don't mean to contradict you. I just mean, in hindsight?"</p><p>"In hindsight…" Archard sighed. "Yes, I agree. In hindsight, we should have contacted the Savit family too and asked them if Lurmen had any business here; rather than flying all the way to the moon and knocking on the door to their empty summer home. Orders are orders though."</p><p>Wulf glowered at Sey'les. The expression on his face stated: <em>this is stupid Sey'les. Really, really, really damn stupid.</em></p><p>The burglar alarm went off suddenly. Sey'les covered her ears. "Itoll?" she yelled as she walked towards Itoll and the Lurmen sitting on the porch. "Does he know the password to the alarm.</p><p>"I'm asking," Itoll said. "Do you—"</p><p>"—No. I've completely forgotten, I have," the Lurmen said with a shrug.</p><p>"I don't believe you," Itoll growled. "You know, Wagla, cooperating with us is the best—"</p><p>"—Droid! We have a droid!" Oryon yelled in a panic.</p><p>Archard and Sey'les spun around towards the kitchen.</p><p>Oryon and his team were running from a massive black and grey hulking security droid. The droid scanned the room with a red laser.</p><p>"CLANKER!" Dub yelled, drawing his blaster rifle.</p><p>"Identify yourselves!" a hulking security droid commanded.</p><p>"I am Detective Ellian Nox with the Coruscant Police," one of the cops stammered nervously, holding out her badge. "We have a warrant to search these premises."</p><p>The droid lumbered across the room towards her. All of the Clones drew their weapons.</p><p>"STAND DOWN!" Sey'les yelped, pushing Dub's and Knot's rifles to the ground.</p><p>"Yes, stand down!" Archard echoed her order, his voice on the edge of panic.</p><p>"Do droids have some sort of police override code?" whispered Geb Lesta, a human on Oryon's team.</p><p>"It would be a good idea Lieutenant. Maybe you should recommend it to the Senate," Oryon growled.</p><p>Sey'les looked towards every Clone in the room. Her fur pulled tightly against her body in fear. <em>If a single one of these stupid Clones scares this droid. We could have a catastrophe.</em></p><p>"Everything seems to be in order," the droid said upon close inspection of Nox's badge.</p><p>"Can you deactivate the alarm?" Sey'les yelled to the droid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Zerir Vri'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aboard the <em>Yu'tor</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>THE KALOTH battlecruiser <em>Yu'tor</em> was the flagship of Clan Askar. It was over 150 years old and the largest ship the Jedi had allowed them to keep. From a birds-eye view, it looked like a long grey tube with two insect-like mandibles at the front, functioning as tractor beam emitters.</p><p>While most Kaloth-class battlecruisers were only ray shielded, Clan Askar installed particle shielding on the <em>Yu'tor</em>—a necessity for navigating the Dressel Belt. Now stocked with Bothawui and Kothlis food aid, the <em>Yu'tor </em>was nearly ready to set off. The journey from Thellus to Eriadu would be five days for this ship.</p><p>Zerir sat in the captain's seat with a grim look of determination upon her face. <em>I am ready to set off</em>.</p><p>"Captain! Being hailed, us!"</p><p>"Put it on the screen…" Zerir sighed. <em>What this time? </em></p><p>Azi'skar's weary face appeared on the screen. <em>"Pomonta kor Bothask Ayobad 'Negotomat mid ta." </em>["The Bothan Diplomatic Corps is going with you."]</p><p><em>"Zo Grum?!" </em>["What Grum?!"]</p><p>A wry grin formed in the corner of Azi'skar's mouth. <em>"Tatho zhiya tag insulta woks panan yuman." </em>["They fear you will insult the humans."]</p><p>"But Grum," Zerir stammered in Askar Creole, "I never esh gonna insult the humans! Never and for-nogon even dream of it!" ["I would never insult the humans. I would never even dream of it."]</p><p>"I know you wouldn't. However, they fear that you or the crew might inadvertently do something that will offend them, so they are sending over Edep Im'val to assist you."</p><p>"I don't think we should accept help Grum. It makes us look helpless," Zerir groaned.</p><p>"Nokiz up to me Zerir," Azi'skar retorted impatiently. "You told me you could do this and contacting the Bothan Diplomatic Corps was your idea."</p><p><em>"Kiz,"</em> Zerir agreed solemnly. <em>"Kiz ko poda tona za, pa Grum mo."</em> ["Yes, I can do it, my Grum."]</p><p>"Good," Azi'skar said in Basic. "Edep Im'val has some documents about human culture for you. When you get the chance, read them. He is at the airlock now, and I think he wants to be let aboard."</p><p>"All right," Zerir sighed. "Keep the ship ready!"</p><p>"<em>Kh</em><em>įz</em> ma'am," her helmsman growled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to come aboard?" Edep Im'val growled nervously in Basic. He sounded like he actually thought Zerir might say <em>nokiz.</em></p><p>"Permission granted," Zerir said professionally. She sniffed the air curiously. He smelled sweet and musky—<em>must be from Kothlis. </em></p><p>Standing in the airlock, the newcomer was several centimetres shorter than Zerir. He was fluffy and blonde. His mane was dyed with eccentric green highlights and his eyelashes and whiskers were very curly. Unusually, his irises were a bright violet.</p><p>"I have somethin' fo you," Zerir growled. "Gin-follow me."</p><p>"All right," Edep said, holding up his hands placatingly. "I will follow you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta wear this when you are on our ship," Zerir said, pulling out a black jumpsuit with white seams and a white Clan Askar Sigil. On the back of the jumpsuit, in High Galactic and Bothese Cyrillic, were words: <strong>Ю</strong><strong>'</strong><strong>ТОР</strong><strong>/YU'TOR.</strong></p><p>"I not wearing that! It's hideous!" Edep stammered desperately.</p><p>Zerir flashed a triumphant feral grin. <em>Good. </em>"If you fail to follow rules on my ship Edep, I esh gonna leave you in Thellus."</p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Edep yelped, his fur falling flat in fear. "I shall file a formal protest—"</p><p>"—This esh a workin' ship Edep. Nokiz esh a luxury liner, us," Zerir replied more consolingly. "This jumpsuit has connectomat with helmets, air tubes, and all sorts of other mat." ["This jumpsuit has connective material for helmets, air tubes, and other sort of material."]</p><p>"<em>Ph</em><em>ų</em><em>dhų wųks nu zęghą kųrn Bhąsįsk?" </em>["Can you actually speak Basic?"]Edep growled in a posh Kothlis accent, a scowl forming on his face. His fur relaxed.</p><p>"I did speak Basic with you just now, yeah. For-for you ask if I speak Basic in Bothese?"</p><p>Edep sighed. "Fine, I'll wear your jumpsuit. I hope I am not going to do a spacewalk."</p><p>"Hope so too," Zerir chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Now wearing an Askar jumpsuit like every other Bothan on board, Edep handed Zerir a datacard. "I have written a dossier for you. Don't worry, it's in Bothese."</p><p>Zerir sighed, pocketing the datacard. "Follow me to the bridge," she growled cautiously, taking care to use her most formal Basic.</p><p>Edep shuffled along cautiously behind Zerir, struggling to keep up in the low gravity. He carried his purple cape and formal clothes in his hands. "Could I drop off my clothes in my quarters?"</p><p>"Yeah, we are passin' your quarters near the bridge," Zerir answered.</p><p>A few Askars stopped and stared at the newcomer in the hallway. Even in an Askar uniform, Edep was very much out of place. For some of the more isolated Askars, Edep might have been the first blonde furred Bothan they had ever seen.</p><p>"These uniforms really itch!" Edep whined.</p><p>Zerir noticed Edep was not wearing a shirt under his jumpsuit. His fur was poking out through the collar, the blonde standing out on the black fabric. "You are supposed to wear a shirt under that," she said, pulling her black undershirt up through the collar of her jumpsuit to demonstrate.</p><p>"Oh," Edep said, his fur swirling with embarrassment.</p><p>"You wearin' underwear under that right?"</p><p>"Of course." Edep said indignantly.</p><p>"Good. Just making sure."</p><p>Edep sighed in exasperation. "I fear we may have gotten off on the wrong foot Captain."</p><p>"The wrong foot?" Zerir growled in confusion.</p><p>"It's a human expression," Edep replied with a smirk. "It means that at the beginning of our conversations, we gave each other the incorrect impressions."</p><p>"Oh," Zerir said, perking up her ears to hear more as she continued walking.</p><p>"We in the Bothan Diplomatic Corps are actually very happy with you and Azi'skar for doing this. I should have said so. It is well… nice. Most Bothan Clans don't help other Clans out, let alone other species."</p><p>"Thanks," Zerir smiled, her fur danced happily at the praise. "That means a lot."</p><p>The two continued walking down the hallway. Once they arrived in front of the guest quarters, Edep went in alone and Zerir waited outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Helm, gin-take us towards the hyperlane," Zerir ordered once she arrived on the bridge. "You can sit here whenever you are on the bridge Edep," she pointed towards a chair next to hers.</p><p>Edep stood there confused. <em>"Sju woks tona koran kikita?"</em> ["Are you going to give introductions?"]</p><p>"Sure," Zerir said awkwardly. "This esh Edep Im'val. He comes from the Bothan Diplomatic Corps."</p><p>"Glad to meet you, me," growled Hagin Raf'skar, the chief gunner.</p><p>"I esh also so very glad to meet you," said Nyir Orok'skar, the chief of security. She gave Zerir an sheepish Spacer hand shrug. <em>What do you want me to say Captain?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two hours into hyperspace, Zerir retired to her quarters to read up on the dossier the Diplomatic Corps had typed up. It was the densest reading she had ever done in her life.</p><p>She was reading the section on material ambitions of humans in comparison to Bothans. One claim gave her particular trouble and she had to re-read it over and over again. <strong><em>"</em></strong><strong><em>Ди</em></strong><strong><em>-</em></strong><strong><em>матаск</em></strong><strong><em>лагаск</em></strong><strong><em>-</em></strong><strong><em>ерз</em></strong><strong><em>пана</em></strong><strong><em>юман</em></strong><strong><em>ниж</em></strong><strong><em>панан</em></strong><strong><em>Бођа</em></strong><strong><em>."</em></strong><strong> ["Humans are less materially-oriented than Bothans."] </strong></p><p>She wondered to herself, <em>what the kriff does this mean? Less "materially-oriented?" </em>She skimmed through the next section. It claimed, in Bothese, that, <strong>["while Bothans are satiated by material gains, humans are not. Most humans want to live independently and to be self-sufficient. This is not only for the potential to make more material gains in self-sufficiency. Even when a consequence of independence is less material gain and less social standing, most humans would prefer self-sufficiency."]</strong></p><p>Zerir shook her head. <em>Why would anyone want to do that? </em></p><p><strong>["This ultimately rooted in a complex human honour system which we go into further detail in Chapter 8. Due to the human need for self-sufficiency, some humans may even feel guilty from certain gifts they feel they do not deserve, or gifts given by beings they believe to be in lower status</strong>. <strong>In most human cultures, beings of lower status do not give gifts, but tribute. Offering a gift, rather than tribute, could be perceived as arrogant in a human honour system. In some human cultures, this could even constitute a challenge for leadership."]</strong></p><p><em>The humans on Thellus don't really act much different from Bothans</em>, she thought to herself. Zerir began to wonder whether this dossier was complete nonsense. <em>I have spent my whole life around humans. The author of this just sits around on Kothlis or Bothawui.</em></p><p>She started thinking more about the relevance of the gifting description. <em>If the Tarkins feel that we are giving them gifts in arrogance, then it would defeat the whole purpose of going. Hmmm… doesn't seem unworkable though.</em></p><p>The next section was on <strong>"</strong><strong>Нэгатиск</strong><strong>мафа</strong><strong>"</strong> ["Negative face"] human cultures, as opposed to positive faced human cultures and Bothan culture. <em>Negative face… </em>She yawned to herself in boredom and sat her datapad on the desk.</p><p>Her comm chimed. "Kiz?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh Captain, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch… or if there was food on this ship. I am beginning to feel hungry."</p><p>"There is lunch of course" she said matter of factly. "I would be delighted to."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Clan Askar took advantage of the Bothawui and Kothlis aid, using it to stock all of their fleet's food supplies. It was essentially free, non-perishable food.</p><p>Edep and Zerir sat at a table with mainly the cargo crew, but a few engineers too. The remainder of the bridge crew was on duty.</p><p>"So, have you read the dossier?" Edep asked curiously.</p><p>"Parts of it," Zerir sighed, scooping some mashed Fern potatoes from the ration pack with her spoon. "I rasa that understand, me, for-for—"</p><p>—Edep exhaled frustratedly.</p><p>The entire table turned and glared at him.</p><p>"I think," Zerir scowled, not in a mood to speak so formally at lunch amongst her crew, "that I understand why you did put the stuff on the gift givin'. It is because you are worried that we will offend the humans, yeah?"</p><p>"Indeed," Edep said, a grin forming in the corner of his snout. "I am impressed—"</p><p>"—Have a solution," Zerir interrupted with a Spacer hand nod.</p><p>"You do?" Edep asked quizzically.</p><p>"We jus' give them their aid together with the other ships," Zerir growled casually. "We blen' in with the humans who esh giving them aid. This way, the humans nokiz think about us too much. Fly casually."</p><p>Edep blinked in surprise, as if amazed that someone could both speak that way and propose a coherent solution. "It could work," Edep growled cautiously, "but it would defeat the purpose of making it look like you Askars are helping."</p><p>"Nah," Zerir growled dismissively. "We still show up on the planet. The Tarkins still see the Askars helpin' and know it was us. I'll order us to get into line with the other ships giving aid. There are others, yeah?"</p><p>"Of course, there will be," Edep muttered.</p><p>"Edep, brar from Kothlis?" asked Loshen, one of the maintence crew.</p><p>"Uh, yes?" Edep asked, sounding unsure as to how to take being called a brother.</p><p>"Have a question, me," Loshen said, while opening a packet of Bothawui ration chocolate labelled <strong>"</strong><strong>НОТИСК</strong><strong>ШАКОЛАД</strong><strong>." </strong></p><p>Edep looked momentarily flabbergasted.</p><p>Loshen seemed to pick up on it, pointed to the label, then growled in Bothese instead of Basic. <em>"Są są ęrz tągh thin 'nųthįskh shąkhųląd'? Erz tag thin 'notisk' yaku 'emerdzhensi' kiz?</em>" ["Why is this 'Emergency Chocolate'? It is the word 'notisk' just like 'emergency' yeah?"]</p><p>Edep blinked in shock, allowing his snout to fall open. He and stared at Loshen in total confusion. <em>"Nųkįz zhįyą ęrz<strong> zhąr </strong>ęmęrdzęnsį." </em>["No, this is not the <strong>dangerous-smelling</strong> word</p><p>'emergency,'"]he growled in his Kothlis accent. He looked around the room incredulously at all of the curious stares.<em> "Erz zhiya <strong>yen </strong>not. Erz wo hahalum 'sad. Not? Yaku vor korm Basik 'nut.' Ye not erz yen 'nut.'" </em>["This is the <strong>salty-smelling</strong> 'nut.' It is the seed of a humid-smelling plant. The word 'not' comes from the Basic 'nut.' The 'not' is a 'nut.'"]</p><p>"Huh," Zerir muttered. "We say <em>'nonot'</em> for 'nut,' so <em>'notisk' </em>is only a word for emergency."</p><p>Loshen, along with most of the table, roared with laughter in sudden realisation. He shook his head as he laughed at Kothlis Bothese. "NOTISK SHAKOLAD HAHAHA!"</p><p>Zerir had spent her whole life believing that the chocolate manufacturers on Kothlis thought Clan Askar had a chocolate emergency or were in extreme chocolate distress—hence, <em>notisk shakolad</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Over the next four days, Zerir dutifully continued to read the dossier, when she had time. Edep mostly talked with her and seemed to be uncomfortable integrating with the crew. Some moments, she suspected he might be flirting with her but then doubted it. Edep seemed extremely arrogant and prejudiced against Askars.</p><p>En route, they slowly increased gravity from Thellus level to Eriadu level. Over days, the change was not immediately noticeable—until someone climbed a ladder or lifted something particularly heavy.</p><p>The gravitational adjustment was not a huge problem for Zerir. She was born on the surface of Dressel and, along with her family, moved up the well to Thellus once the Jedi evicted them. She had visited planetary surfaces a few times in her life. Most recently, three years ago, a delivery had taken her to the surface of Taulus. Many of her crew, however, had never once visited a planet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the final day, during the last few hours of their approach Zerir sat on the bridge with the late shift of just three relief crew and Edep. The remainder of the bridge crew would return at the end of their journey, once they were less than an hour from Eriadu.</p><p>"Captain. Been wondering, me," growled Ben Tal'skar, the relief helmsmen. "Esh possible for us to visit Eriadu for longer? The surface I mean."</p><p>"Nokiz esh a good idea," Zerir growled cautiously. "Eriadu is not 'xactly friendly. It's a police state. Not comfortable leavin' the spaceport, me."</p><p>"I agree," Edep said. Over the last few days he had become more accustomed to Askar Creole. "It is certainly one of the more xenophobic planets in the Republic. Most aliens there are maids or other types of houseworkers. Although, I have always wanted to visit Naboo and that would be on the way back. Perhaps I can clear it with the Diplomatic Corps," he said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Really?" Ben gasped excitedly.</p><p>"No promises," Edep growled cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the <em>Yu'tor </em>entered Eriadu system, a posh accent came onto the general channel. "Bothan vessel, what is the nature of your visit?"</p><p>"May I?" Edep asked.</p><p>"Sure," Zerir sighed.</p><p>Edep grinned as he pressed the comm button on his chair. "This is Edep Im'val of the Bothan Diplomatic Corps—"</p><p>"—and Captain Zerir Vri'skar of Clan Askar," Zerir interrupted, pressing her own comm button.</p><p>"Yes," Edep said curtly. "We are here to assist with your food shortage and are requesting clearance to join the other ships. My diplomatic clearance number is 78423091 Zetta."</p><p>"One moment," the Eriadu voice said slowly. "Granted. Join air traffic lane 4 bound for Eriadu City. You will have further instructions to land later." He trilled his r in <em>granted </em>and <em>Eriadu</em>.</p><p>"Thank you Eriadu control," Edep said professionally then pressed the comm 'off' button.</p><p>"Gin-Take us into lane 4," Zerir ordered.</p><p>The bulky old <em>Yu'tor</em> lined up behind many newer freighters. Directly ahead of them, visible from the bridge window, was a GR-45 transport, coated with gleaming white paint.</p><p>"Talk very funny, them," Ben growled.</p><p>"<em>Kh</em><em>į</em><em>z</em>," growled Eshka Dzhul'skar, one of the gunners.</p><p>"Haha," Hagin, the chief gunner chuckled. "Esh from Eriadu, me!" he yelled excitedly, trying to mock an Eriaduan accent, trilling his r exactly like an Eriaduan. "How do you do? Bothan vessel, I esh the Eriadu control. Grant your clearance for landin,' me. You esh clear to go into lane 4."</p><p>Zerir laughed along. To her, he sounded very much like the voice on the channel, although he was using too many Askar Creole words.</p><p>Edep groaned and snarled to himself. He pressed his ears defensively as if they might bleed.</p><p>"All is in order?" Zerir asked Edep worriedly.</p><p>"Yes!" Edep snapped. "You don't sound like a human at all Hagin."</p><p>"Kiz, I did sound jus' like a human," Hagin argued. He talked once again in a posh Eriaduan accent, "Just like a human, I can talk, see."</p><p>Edep's fur stood up in anger.</p><p>"Let's not make our guest uncomfortable," Zerir growled cautiously.</p><p>"Sorry Edep," Hagin said with a Spacer shrug.</p><p>"It's all right," Edep sighed. "I am sorry for being so dramatic. In all seriousness though Captain, hanging around on this planet is definitely not a good idea." His fur now swirled nervously.</p><p>Zerir nodded with her hand. "Yeah, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ten Bothans on the ship who had surface experience were helping Zerir unload the cargo. Edep was chattering away with one of the customs officials.</p><p>The Yu'tor had been directed to land in the massive capital ship assembly area. A hundred meters away, a Venator-class cruiser towered over their vessel. To the right, were two smaller transports.</p><p>Zerir's comm buzzed. "Kiz?"</p><p>"Captain we got a message from the Grum. It's for you."</p><p>"Put him through," Zerir ordered and held her comm closer to her face.</p><p>"Captain? I got an urgen' mission from…" Azi'skar's paused, his voice echoing out of Zerir's comm. "I cannot say very many specifics."</p><p>"Yes Grum, is there anything I can do?" Zerir asked.</p><p>"Yeah Captain. Drive over to the <em>Phelar.</em>"</p><p>"Drive over to the <em>Phelar</em>?" Zerir asked suspiciously. "Grum, what esh the <em>Phelar</em>?<em>"</em></p><p>His voice came out more quietly, as if trying to whisper into her comm. "Is anyone looking at you?"</p><p>"No…" Zerir growled cautiously. She spun around. The customs agent was still talking to Edep and the pile of cargo getting offloaded from the <em>Yu'tor </em>was growing taller and taller.</p><p>"Good," Azi'skar whispered. "The <em>Phelar </em>is that Republic ship parked near you. You are going to pick up a human. He is expecting you and is waiting near the aft landing gear. He is wearing a suit of armour with no helmet. Drive the cargo loader up and pick him up."</p><p>Zerir looked over to the Republic ship and saw a faint figure standing off in the distance by the aft landing gear. "Okay, see him, me."</p><p>"Excellen' then, half the job is done. Captain, I want drive him back over to the <em>Yu'tor, </em>casually. Do not draw attention to yourself."</p><p>"Grum, why he nokiz jus' walk to us?" Zerir stammered.</p><p>"Zerir. I have no time to explain. This is urgent. Make sure no Eriaduan nor Republic Navy sees you."</p><p>"Yes Grum," Zerir sighed. She nervously walked towards Ben. "<em>Sju ko kita pan pasenga." </em>["I am going to pick up a passenger,"]she whispered in Bothese.</p><p>"<em>Phąsęnghą?!" </em>["Passenger?!"]Ben snarled in alarm.</p><p><em>"Kh</em><em>į</em><em>z," </em>Zerir growled cautiously. <em>"Nokiz woks fraga mo." </em>["Don't ask me."]</p><p>"Understood," Ben yawned. "Whatever you wanna do Captain. Jus' be careful. Podo have it all under control, me."</p><p>Zerir walked around the hundreds of cargo crates, up the ramp, and into the <em>Yu'tor's </em>hangar. There were three spare cargo speeders amongst the remaining food crates.</p><p>She selected the speeder with a closed cargo hold, stepped inside, and turned it on. <em>Anything I can do to look less suspicious? Nah. </em>Her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Soon, Zerir's speeder floated down the ramp and onto the Eriadu Spaceport Apron. Not knowing the speed limit, she decided upon hovering at a slow 20 km/h. Once she cleared the crates around her ship, there were no obstacles between her and her target. Just wide, open, exposed pavement, and beyond it, a fence and smoggy cityscape.</p><p>She sniffed the air curiously as she drew nearer to the Republic ship and smelled mostly fuel and ozone, but a hint of human. <em>Okay, so my passenger is human. Wait… </em>Zerir slowed down as she approached the landing gear. In front of it was not any human, but a Clone.</p><p>She hovered to a stop in front of him and stared at him in fear. <em>Did my target get compromised? What is—</em></p><p>"Homela. Kat uswu erz bistrosk." ["Hello. We need to be fast,"] the Clone stammered urgently in Bothese with a Kothlis accent.</p><p>Zerir gasped in shock, then stepped out and quickly opened the rear cargo compartment.</p><p>The Clone threw his helmet in first, then jumped into the back. He began snarling angrily in a human voice. "<em>Bh</em><em>įsthrųsk</em><em>!" </em>["Quick!"]</p><p><em>"Zo erz woks?" </em>["Who are you?"]Zerir whispered in shock as she increased the speed to 40 km/h. She looked nervously in her rear-view mirror and saw no hint of followers.</p><p>"The name's Garm," the Clone said gruffly.</p><p>"Garm?!" Zerir gasped incredulously<em>. "Sa sa podo woks zega mid kor Bothask?"</em> ["Why are you able to speak Bothese?"]</p><p>"You are asking too many questions Askar. If you don't know, then you don't need to know."</p><p>"I nokiz take strangers on my ship!" she snarled.</p><p>"Be quieter," Garm sighed. "We aren't in the clear yet. Drive me up into the hangar. I will stay in here until we enter orbit."</p><p>Zerir scowled angrily and muttered under her breath "Azi'skar nokiz pay me enough for this shtak!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Edep yelped in terror. <em>"Durho woks sa zharembarka pan klon!"</em> ["You let a Clone get aboard!"]</p><p><em>"Kh</em><em>į</em><em>z," </em>Zerir growled cautiously.</p><p>The <em>Yu'tor </em>had just entered low orbit. Zerir, Edep, and Nyir stood nervously next to the speeder in the hangar. Nyir had her hand on her blaster.</p><p>Edep began yelping and stammering in a panic. <em>"Idiotisk! Erz-hari-idiotisk kor mat." </em>[Idiotic. This is the most idiotic thing ever.]</p><p><em>"Gin-durho woks mo od!"</em> [Let me out!]The human yelled in a Kothlis accent.</p><p>"You speak Bothese?!" Edep gasped in a breathy voice.</p><p>"<em>Kiz!" </em>the human banged on the door of the speeder's cargo hold.</p><p>Edep looked like he was going to faint. He was hyperventilating.</p><p>Zerir tried to speak in her most consoling tone. "Edep, it's gonna be alright yeah? All esh in order. Azi'skar did tell me to get this human."</p><p>"I have a blaster," Nyir growled cautiously. "Esh this Clone with blaster Captain?"</p><p>"Nah, I don't think so," Zerir gave a Spacer shrug.</p><p>"All right. Let's let him out. You gonna behave human?" Nyir growled cautiously. "I don't wanna shoot you. Live with some humans, me."</p><p>"Oh, for crying out loud! I am not going to hurt you stupid Spacers."</p><p>"You realise how much you are risking right?!" Edep yelped, panicking once more. "We used our diplomatic status to aid a defector!"</p><p>"I am sorry," Zerir sighed. "It was out of my hands. Gin-let that Clone out, but gin-keep an eye on him, yeah?"</p><p>"Kiz Captain," Nyir said, slowly opening the door. "No sudden movements human!"</p><p>Garm glared at the Bothans once the door opened. "Ugh…" he sighed, rubbing his head as if he were looking at the three stupidest beings in the Galaxy. "I need to make a call."</p><p>"Azi'skar nokiz did tell me to let you make a call, Garm," Zerir growled sternly. "Wasn't told to let you make a call."</p><p>"What if he tells the Republic we abducted him?!" Edep gasped.</p><p>"I can't believe you Askars really talk like that," the Clone sighed. "I thought it was just in the Holomovies. You need to let me make a call… Captain?"</p><p>"Zęrįr," she snarled. "You did tell me your name is Garm, but I don't believe it."</p><p>"Good, at least you have a proper Bothan name Zerir," Garm sighed. "I don't care what you believe. I need to make a call."</p><p>"Fine, but me and Nyir esh comin' with."</p><p>"Fine," Garm said, shaking his head <em>no. </em></p><p>Zerir pulled out her comm. "Bridge. Take us to the edge of the system. We aren't jumpin' yet though."</p><p>"All right Captain, takin' us to the edge of the system."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the halls, the crew stopped and stared even more frequently than they had when Edep first came aboard. <em>I'd be staring too, </em>Zerir thought to herself. <em>This is so weird.</em></p><p>"I can't make a call on the bridge!" Garm yelled in exasperation when he realised where they were walking.</p><p><em>"Sa sa n</em><em>ųkhįz</em><em>?" </em>["Why not?"] Zerir snarled angrily.</p><p>["Because I have to discuss state secrets with my superiors and can't have everydamn blasted Askar listening in,"] Garm muttered.</p><p>"What did you jus' say?!" Nyir growled furiously.</p><p>"Ladies I think—" Edep winced in terror as Zerir and Nyir turned around glaring at him.</p><p>Zerir had completely forgotten Edep was still trotting along.</p><p>"I think," Edep growled cautiously, "we all need to calm down—"</p><p>"—we need to calm down?!" Zerir snarled. "WE? You did yelp and rant for twenty minutes, carryin' on, then we get a bit angry and—"</p><p>"—Who the kriff is this guy?" Garm asked.</p><p>"I am Edep Im'val of the Bothan Diplomatic Corps."</p><p>Garm snorted.</p><p>"Fine fine. What do you need Garm?" Zerir snapped, not wanting the conversation to drift elsewhere again. "I have a private holonet connection in my quarters, but it is not secure."</p><p>"That will do for now I suppose."</p><p>"Follow me," Zerir growled, walking towards her quarters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zerir, Nyir, and Edep loomed around Garm as he made his call. It was to a Thoran hyperspace code. <em>Why is this Clone calling Thoran?</em></p><p><em>"Erz tag pan adzhent Garm." </em>["This is agent Garm,"]he started leaving a holorecordingwhen no one answered and continued in Bothese. ["I am at the rendezvous point but—"]</p><p>["—Agent], a voice interrupted. A holopresence of a grey and tan furred Bothan appeared. [Who are you three?"]</p><p>["I am Nyir Orok'skar."]</p><p>["I am Edep Im'val of the Bothan Diplomatic Corps and—"]</p><p>["—I am Captain Zerir Vri'skar and I demand to know what is going on"], Zerir snarled. ["Why have I picked up a Clone? Why can this Clone speak Bothese?"]</p><p>["I am sorry Captain Zerir Vri'skar, but the answers to those questions are need-to-know. Not knowing the answers makes you and your Clan safer, understood?"]</p><p>["Yeah but—"]</p><p>"—Good, leave us and take the ship to the Naboo System," the holo-presence interrupted in Basic. "Edep Im'val, send a form to the Bothan Diplomatic Corps requesting clearance to visit the Naboo System. Just for a formality. It will be authorised."</p><p>"Sir, whoever you are, Garm is in my room and—"</p><p>"—I promise he won't break anything," the old Bothan growled wryly.</p><p>["This is highly irregular and highly unprofessional whoever you are,"] Zerir growled angrily in Bothese. ["I will tell my Clan Leader about this, but fine, you can have the room for a moment. I will be back in ten."]</p><p>["Thank you,"] Garm said in a polite tone that, in this context, sounded ironic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Thot Ni'mai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bothawui-9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ni'mai fiddled around with a baffling Askar toy set.</p><p>Olanir Krit'skar had arrived along with twenty-one Askar Bothans and one Thellus human. They brought with them construction equipment, tools, and toys that looked like tools.</p><p>The types of toys Clan Askar seemed to make were completely baffling. It was as if an unemployed spaceship mechanic decided to go into toy design. The toy set Ni'mai had was a box of uncreative metal gears in a black metal box, along with a plastic wrench, and some plastic screws. <em>What type of joyless weirdo came up with this? </em>Ni'mai twisted the plastic wrench to tighten the bolts—</p><p><em>"—Pam huni mo, klo-shpasa woks ba na mid ham Askarsk zozog?" </em>["Honey, are you still playing with the Askar toy?"] Hakorsk asked irritably.</p><p>Ni'mai's fur swirled in embarrassment. He stammered in Bothese ["No, I am… well…"]</p><p>["Olanir Krit'skar is trying to reach you,"] Hakorsk said, holding Ni'mai's comm. A slight smirk crossed the corner of his snout.</p><p>Nimai sat up and stood up from the floor sighing. "<em>Kiz? Erz tag pan Grum Ni'mai." </em>["Yes? This is Clan Leader Ni'mai"].</p><p>"Grum," Olanir growled cautiously, and continued in Basic. "I am wondering if perhaps you wanted to look over my idea for a group meeting with Zrask Oc'nel."</p><p>"Yes, well, I… wait a second, I am getting a call from your Clan Leader hold on a moment," Ni'mai sighed. "Azi'skar?"</p><p>"There is an emergency session of the Combined Clans Defense Committee," Azi'skar said wearily.</p><p>"But you're not on the Defense Committee," Ni'mai stated. <em>He can't be! I am not even on that.</em></p><p>"No, I am not," Azi'skar growled in annoyance. "I have been summoned though. It is related to the situation at Mt Thrask. Would it be possible for you to come with me?"</p><p>"They didn't summon me!" Ni'mai snarled angrily. "They don't even care what I have to say! The nerve of the Combined—"</p><p>"—Grum Thot Ni'mai," Azi'skar growled cautiously, "I am inviting you."</p><p>"But I don't have any transport! It could take days to buy a transport ticket and I doubt Zrask would let me use the—"</p><p>"—I will pick you up," Azi'skar said simply.</p><p>"All right," Ni'mai growled cautiously. "When?"</p><p>"I'll be in the Both system tomorrow. Can you be ready by then? And is anyone else coming?"</p><p>Hakorsk gave a pleading <em>please take me </em>look. His fur rippled eagerly.</p><p>"Yeah I can be ready," Ni'mai said with a grin. "Hakorsk is coming."</p><p>Hakorsk's fur danced excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Ni'mai, Hakorsk and Azi'skar's walked down the ramp onto the apron of Drev'shtarn spaceport, Bothawui-4, they were surprised to find an escort of Bothan Marshals.</p><p>"Panam Grum." ["Clan Leaders,"] the lead Marshal said professionally with a salute, ["I am Lieutenant Marush O'zew. We are escorting you to the Combined Clans Center."]</p><p>Azi'skar saluted back. Ni'mai and Hakorsk did not even know how to.</p><p><em>"Bakit?" </em>["Why?"] Hakorsk asked curiously.</p><p>["We are only allowed to say that the Spynet has identified a non-specific threat on your lives,"] O'zew explained.</p><p>"Added security," Azi'skar said with a Spacer shrug. "After the Tarkins tried to kill you."</p><p>Ni'mai gulped nervously.</p><p>Most of the crowds in the Drev'shtarn Spaceport terminal gave a wide berth to the Clan Leaders and their escort. A few passers-by sniffed the air curiously in Azi'skar's direction. The tall scarred Askar looked very out of place.</p><p>"Our own speeder escort too," Ni'mai growled nervously. "This must be serious."</p><p>In front of the spaceport, in the arrivals line, there were three Bothan Marshalcy vehicles. The first and last had their bright violet, blue, and orange police lights flashing.</p><p>After the group entered the Marshalcy speeder parked in the centre, the Marshals closed the doors for them.</p><p>"Grum, where do you want us to drop him off?" O'zew growled in Basic, pointing to Hakorsk.</p><p>"How about Merchant's Square?" Hakorsk suggested. His fur danced excitedly. "It's right across the street from where you will be."</p><p>Ni'mai snorted. "Fine. But… be careful and don't spend too much money."</p><p>"I will, and I won't," Hakorsk growled sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The two Clan Leaders walked into the large, three-story atrium of the Combined Clans Center. Four Bothan Marshals were positioned in the corners of the room, and two more atop the wide, free-span, staircase that dominated the centre of the room.</p><p>Ni'mai and Azi'skar approached the doors on the opposite wall and entered the Combined Clans floor.</p><p>While Azi'skar's fur twitched in annoyance, Ni'mai's danced excitedly. Being in this building and engaging in the drama of politics always energised him.</p><p>"Don't get too excited," Azi'skar growled cautiously as he continued walking across the atrium. "This is the Defense Committee. It is not going to be as immature and zero-sum as the general floor. At least, I hope not."</p><p>"Oh, it's all zero-sum," Ni'mai retorted with a feral grin.</p><p>"You better have read the datafile I sent you," Azi'skar scowled.</p><p>"I did, and all right… Not literally everything is zero-sum I suppose."</p><p>A short tan-furred Bothan met them at the entryway. <em>"Kąth H</em><em>ę</em><em>shįyąr </em><em>Ų</em><em>rų'kyą </em><em>ųs</em><em>wų ąr phųd zą." </em>["Heshiyar Oro'kya wants you in her pod."]</p><p><em>"</em><em>Bhąkįth</em><em>?!" </em>["Why?!"] Ni'mai snarled in shock.</p><p>"Agkasigur?" ["Safety?"] the Bothan shrugged.</p><p>Azi'skar chuckled darkly. "Did you think you were going to be something other than the centre of attention?" he asked. "They are summoning <em>us</em>."</p><p>"They summoned you," Ni'mai snarled angrily. "You dragged—"</p><p>"—as my CEO, you will be able to answer questions I cannot," Azi'skar growled with a Spacer shrug. "We are not on this committee. We are just testifying."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As he sat in the central pod alongside Defense Chairwoman Heshiyar Oro'kya, Ni'mai could not figure out how Azi'skar maintained his calm demeanour. The Spacer's fur still just betrayed a slight twitch of annoyance.</p><p>On the other hand, Ni'mai's fur swirled nervously, and he felt restless. He drank several glasses of water just to do something.</p><p><em>"Kiz Alya. beliya ko yag kor agkaproduk par vasht. Agerz zhar agkayekyek do yen prototayp, nokiz agtona yenan haut fakor."</em> ["Yes Alya. I believe production will remain on time. The destruction was on the prototype facilities, not the main factories,"] Azi'skar explained.</p><p>["How can we trust a Clan that is still fed through food aid to manage the production of the seventh generation RIS set?"] snarled Arzik Fey'jia. ["This is ludicrous."]</p><p>["Ojia,"] Azi'skar sighed, ["it is ludicrous that you do not seem to understand that production is still on Bothawui-9. We are not moving production to Tawa, Thellus, or Botha'ahir."]</p><p>["Good. Given how often TWs break down,"] Fey'jia snarled in the direction of the Clan Tannen representative, ["there is no way I would trust armour manufactured by you—"]</p><p>—Chairwoman Heshiyar flipped the cut-off switch on her armrest and sighed.</p><p>Across the vast distance of the Combined Clans floor, Fey'jia continued snarling angrily but incomprehensibly. The Clan Tannen representative yelped and snarled back; his vocalisations accompanied by visibly angry waves of his arms and a series of Spacer gestures.</p><p>Ni'mai could not hear exactly what either were yelling at each other but their angry and whiny yelps continued echoing from the walls.</p><p>"Kriffing loony bin," Azi'skar muttered angrily in Basic under his breath. "This is even worse than the general floor."</p><p><em>"Gin-orda wu jov!"</em> ["Order!"] Heshiyar yelled angrily. ["If you do not stop this ruckus, I will hold both Clan Ojia and Clan Tannen in Contempt of this committee! When I cut the feed, it is time for silence."]</p><p>If Ni'mai were not at the central podium, he would no doubt be one of the snarling provocateurs on the floor. He hung his head sadly, his fur twirling with jealousness.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Heshiyar turned the comm system back on.</p><p>["Chairwoman, may I direct my next question to Amai?"] asked Jir El'lya politely.</p><p>["Certainly,"] Heshiyar replied.</p><p>["Amai, as CEO of Thrask Research, do you agree with Askar's claim that his Clan can manage the vast corporation that is Thrask Industries?"]</p><p>Ni'mai gulped nervously.</p><p>Azi'skar turned to him and scowled. His fur began swirling with a slight nervousness.</p><p>["Askar is not managing the corporation alone,"] Ni'mai said after a long pause. ["I am still the CEO and Clan Amai is still running the manufacturing facilities. Askar has taken on an advisory, logistical, and financial leadership role—"]</p><p>["—The same financial leadership that started this mess in the first place?"] El'lya interjected.</p><p>["Ilya,"] Heshiyar growled cautiously, ["please allow Amai to answer your question."]</p><p>After waiting a moment to make sure no one else wanted to interrupt, Ni'mai continued. ["I don't understand myself, how the economics of this catastrophe work. While Clan Askar has benefited from the catastrophe—"]</p><p>—Askar exhaled angrily through his snout.</p><p>Nimai gulped and continued in a wavering voice. "[While Clan Askar has benefited, they have also helped us immensely."]</p><p>["I would like to point out,] Azi'skar growled, visibly bracing himself as he stood up, [that Clan Askar did not attack Bothawui-9. That was a rogue element within the Republic, with ties to many Clans involved in Bothan finance."]</p><p>The leader of Clan Ozal, Talir Faf'zal stood up. She spoke angrily in Azi'skar's direction. ["My Clan was hit with heavy sanctions while your Clan was allowed to continue to controlling stock of Thrask Industries—"]</p><p>["—We have sold stock back to you at a significant bargain,"] Azi'skar snarled angrily, ["to help you out of your mess."]</p><p>["What I don't understand,"] Faf'zal snarled back, ["is why one of our members was charged with treason and sentenced to ten years behind bars while two of yours got off with a slap on the wrist!"]</p><p>Azi'skar's fur swirled nervously. He cleared his throat, then replied, ["Ozal, I do not believe the outcome of that trial is the topic of discussion here."]</p><p>Faf'zal yelped incredulously; her voice echoing off the walls of the chamber. Dozens of Clan leaders began murmuring and snarling angrily.</p><p>["Ozal,"] interjected the leader of Clan Aban, Borsk Ko'ban, in an even-tempered voice. ["As I am sure you know, Laro Ka'zal committed treason when Miralo Tarkin told him that his human Clan was going to attack Clan Amai. Olanir Krit'skar and Klaes Oc'skar were not given this information, since they left early. I for one think it is good riddens to your Clan's money. I hope you remain poor forever. You Ozals have been nothing but a speculative blight on the entire economy and I—"]</p><p>—His mic cut off. Once again, Heshiyar had terminated the comm system for the entire chamber. The angry Bothans continued snarling and yelping at each other; the vast distance requiring the Bothans to scream for any insults to reach their recipients.</p><p>["ORDER!"] Heshiyar snarled. She kept the chamber's intercom off until the angry yelps and snarls died down.</p><p>Once again, Azi'skar grumbled angrily under his breath.</p><p>Liska Gyar'trek, of Clan Otrek, took the floor. ["I would not be so quick to blame Clan Askar—"]</p><p>["—Of course, you wouldn't!"] another voice snarled.</p><p>Heshiyar held her hand on the off switch but removed it once Gyar'trek continued talking without interruption, her voice calm. ["I would not be so quick to blame Clan Askar. Gavin Azi'skar has taken great risk by supporting Clan Amai against the Tarkins. Intelligence from Project Surrogate and Operation Subliminal Casting reveals that the Tarkins are now moving to take action against Askar. If this continues—"]</p><p>—Heshiyar cut the comm, her snout agape in shock.</p><p>["What is she on about?"] Azi'skar growled nervously. ["I have a right to know about any threats to me or my people."]</p><p>["That is classified,"] Heshiyar growled sternly at Azi'skar. She flipped on her comm and stood up, addressing the floor. ["Neither Gavin Azi'skar nor Thot Ni'mai have been given security clearances to hear about that project, Otrek. I believe we all have been reassured that our defence projects will proceed as scheduled. Since this discussion has been almost entirely on other matters, I am terminating it early."]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"My father always said that we were a bit <em>too successful </em>at propping up the Tarkins," Liska Gyar'trek growled.</p><p>As Ni'mai walked behind Azi'skar and Gyar'trek, he could not help but feel like he was intruding on something. The three Clan Leaders all wore dark cloaks embroidered with their Clan Sigils.</p><p>"I honestly did not start thinking about it again until one of them was suddenly, well, dropping Doonium slugs on Bothans," Azi'skar sighed.</p><p>Ni'mai scowled.</p><p>Eight Bothan Marshals followed the three Clan Leaders on their way out of the building. It was now nearing noon, and the equatorial city of Drev'shtarn was now much warmer than when they had landed.</p><p>They climbed the stairs to a vine-covered, concrete, pedestrian overpass. In the Bothawui-4 tropics, Kafvris vines grew on the exterior of most structures.</p><p>Azi'skar seemed to notice Ni'mai's fur twirling unhappily.</p><p>"I am sorry for my Clan members' roles in any of this."</p><p>"I know. But it seems…" Ni'mai's voice became quieter.</p><p>"Do you agree with Faf'zal?" Azi'skar growled impatiently. He stopped walking, turned, and looked into Ni'mai's eyes.</p><p>Ni'mai gulped. "To some extent," he stammered.</p><p>Gyar'trek chuckled. "You are braver than you look," she said, tilting her head curiously.</p><p>"I am a Clan Leader too," Ni'mai retorted with a snarl.</p><p>"True," Azi'skar said with a Spacer shrug. "That does not necessarily make you brave though." He added with a smirk, "nor does being braver than you look."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Ni'mai demanded. He glared into the amber eyes of the scarred Spacer then to the red eyes of the Otrek. <em>Dead eyes, </em>he thought suddenly. He gulped. <em>Both of them have dead eyes.</em></p><p>Azi'skar snorted. "Come on," he gestured, beckoning Ni'mai along.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ni'mai growled, trying not to sound nervous.</p><p>"Human food," Gyar'trek replied.</p><p>"Human food?! You two realise that there are many types of human food, right? I would expect this from an Askar, but an Otrek?"</p><p>"The Biscuit Baron," Azi'skar sighed impatiently. "I advise you to tell Hakorsk to meet us there."</p><p>"Fast food!" Ni'mai snarled in shock.</p><p>"Not very brave I see," Gyar'trek snorted.</p><p>"I am afraid of it! It is just… just…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gyar'trek smiled as she stuffed a breakfast biscuit with blue sauce in her mouth.</p><p>Ni'mai's fur swirled nervously. The blue sauce smelled very dangerous—it smelled downright spicy. <em>Where is Hakorsk?</em></p><p>Azi'skar picked at his QuickSnack meal, scowling at some items, apprehensively eating others. He drank his caf very cautiously, holding it under his whiskers to make sure it was not too hot.</p><p>The three Clan Leaders occupied a booth to themselves. The rancid smoky smell of death sticks wafted in as a few of the Marshals began smoking outside. Some of them glared impatiently into the windows.</p><p>At Azi'skar's behest, the Bothan Marshals agreed to wait outside. Ni'mai suspected this was because Gyar'trek was now going to commit treason and let them in on state secrets. It was the only reason he agreed to accompany them to such an establishment.</p><p>A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with Ni'mai's Salar Fish Sandwich and Kothtri.</p><p>After cautiously picking the sandwich up, Ni'mai bit into it. <em>I suppose it passes for a Salar Fish Sandwich. </em></p><p>["I still cannot believe it,"] Azi'skar growled incredulously in Bothese. ["We go out to human food and you order Bothan food? We are not on your world. You do not have to worry about voters and publicity."]</p><p><em>"Nokiz kat ko tatho sa panam nivot."</em> ["I never need to worry about voters,"] Gyar'trek noted wryly.</p><p>"You should have to," Azi'skar growled cautiously in Basic. "Your father forced my Clan to acquiesce to the Jedi's demands, including—democracy. I won an election fair and square."</p><p>Gyar'trek flashed a feral grin.</p><p>Azi'skar shook his head in annoyance and ate another bit of his meal.</p><p>Ni'mai knew, as a matter of fact, that Clan Otrek participated in the Republic Peacekeeping operation in Dressel twenty-five years ago. Until this moment it never occurred to him though, how odd it was that Azi'skar and Gyar'trek got along. <em>I suppose I could forgive Clan Askar if they can forgive Otrek</em>. <em>Huh… Hakorsk? </em>Ni'mai sniffed the air curiously.</p><p>The door opened loudly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRANKING ME!" Hakorsk yelled the moment he stepped in. In both of his arms were bags filled with shopping.</p><p>"Nope, not a prank," Ni'mai growled in annoyance, tilting his head towards Azi'skar and Gyar'trek. <em>These two are weirdos. Clan Leaders who eat at—</em></p><p>"—Three Clan Leaders eating at Biscuit Baron!" Hakorsk laughed, pulling out his Holocam.</p><p><em>Wait… did he buy a Holocam?! </em>"Hakorsk, I thought you weren't going to spend too much—"</p><p>—the Holocam flashed mid-sentence.</p><p>"Who the hell is he?!" Gyar'trek growled.</p><p>"Ni'mai's husband," Azi'skar explained.</p><p><em>"Erz ko pam Hakorsk Ni'mai, panam Grum,"</em> ["Clan Leaders, I am Hakorsk Ni'mai"] he said politely with a courteous nod.</p><p>["For a Bothan so polite, you should have asked if it were okay to take a photo,"] Gyar'trek growled angrily.</p><p>["I am sorry Grum,"] Gyar'trek stammered, his fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"It's all right," Ni'mai said consolingly in basic. He added, with a wry grin, "she has to face a very tough election soon. She will probably lose her seat."</p><p>"Oh, I am so sorry," Hakorsk stammered, missing the sarcasm. "I promise this photo won't circulate very far. You have my word."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Consciousness transfer!" Hakorsk yelped in shock. Several patrons at other tables turned and stared at the Clan Leaders.</p><p>Ni'mai's fur swirled with embarrassment. "Hakorsk, honey, if you—"</p><p>"—sorry, very sorry Grums," he whispered.</p><p>"Huh." Azi'skar sounded completely bewildered. "So, the Clones… the Kaminoans let you—"</p><p>"—No, I have no contacts on Kamino," Gyar'trek interrupted. "I don't know much about the projects myself. Maybe it's the Kaminoans… A few of my Clan members though are involved, and I recently oversaw the construction of a new ship, the<em> Subletter</em>."</p><p>"A Basic name?" Azi'skar asked incredulously.</p><p>"Do we even have a Bothese word for 'Subletting'?" Ni'mai growled curiously.</p><p>"I am sure we do, but in any case… this next part is particularly fruitful," Gyar'trek said proudly. "If it all works out, we will be able to Subliminally <em>cast </em>Bothan consciousnesses into Clones using a backdoor built into the Inhibitor Chips. It will simply override the Clone—"</p><p>"—Override?!" Ni'mai gasped. "Permanently, or temporarily?"</p><p>"Permanently," Gyar'trek whispered, moving a hand across her throat. "The upside will be that we no longer need to bring Clones to Thoran to upload our agents into. The downside," she looked around the room cautiously in the direction of the Marshals. "The downside will be that the <em>Subletter </em>will have to be within 80,000 clicks to extract our operatives or cast them."</p><p>"So, wait," Hakorsk whispered in a pained voice. His fur twirled unhappily. "You are killing humans?"</p><p>"They are only Clones," Gyar'trek shrugged. "Once our operatives transfer out, their bodies lack a consciousness. Most of our Clones never had an individual consciousness. I don't know all of the details, but I think we maintain a stock of Clones to upload our agents onto."</p><p>"What does this have to do with us?" Azi'skar demanded. "Honestly, this is way above my paygrade. I agree with the Spynet for once. You shouldn't be telling any of us this. I don't want to know about it. I certainly don't want my Clan involved in something like 'subliminal casting.' What does it have to do with Tarkin?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll love this," Gyar'trek chuckled. She continued speaking excitedly, her snout in a toothy grin. "The Spynet put a Colonel, a real kriffing psychopath named Fen Kar'fon, in Wilhuff Tarkin's unit! At any time, if Clan Alya gives the order, Tarkin gets stabbed in his bathtub or smothered under a pillow."</p><p>In this context, Gyar'trek's feral grin was truly terrifying. Ni'mai's fur pressed into his body in fear and so did Hakorsk's. Even Azi'skar's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"What the kriff is wrong with you three?!" Gyar'trek snarled. "I thought this was like the old times Gavin!"</p><p>Azi'skar gulped then cleared his throat. "I honestly have a problem with this. I certainly hope there is some degree of oversight."</p><p>"I assure you there is," Gyar'trek responded. She shook her head then continued, "and actually, you didn't let me explain exactly what happened."</p><p>"Well, what happened?" Ni'mai stammered in fear. "What happened to my town?"</p><p>Gyar'trek straightened her face and forced herself to speak more calmly. <em>I can talk about death and destruction without grinning. Look, I am a perfectly normal Bothan after all.</em> "What essentially happened was this: Tarkin was injured by a Bothan Boola carbine manufactured by your company. He attacked your world with, as you know, the help of two Bothans—I know for a fact their names are Itoll Oc'nel and Lir Sey'les. Essentially, after Kar'fon was already in the process of suffocating them—"</p><p>—Hakorsk gasped in shock.</p><p>"Kriffing shtak," Azi'skar snarled under his breath. "That's the oversight?"</p><p>"After Kar'fon was trying to kill these traitors," Gyar'tek growled annoyedly, "the <em>oversight </em>intervened. If rumours are true, then a Botha'ahir Marine Colonel who happened to be Itoll's father also begged for leniency, but honestly, I dunno for sure. I was not in on it," she shrugged. "The two nincompoop traitors explained that they did a couple of minor things, including using non-lethal ammunition when attacking your town, and the oversight spared them."</p><p>Azi'skar sighed in relief. Ni'mai's fur stopped pressing into his body quite as hard and now clung to his body in apprehension.</p><p>"The oversight decided to instead order these two to be transferred away from Tarkin, but recruited them as operatives," Gyar'trek grinned.</p><p>All of the Bothans sat in silence for a moment digesting this.</p><p>While Ni'mai had felt very angry at the Bothans who attacked his town, he certainly did not want them to get mercilessly suffocated; especially not now that he learned they had made a conscious decision not to kill his niece. <em>Wait a moment… Itoll Oc'nel, Zrask Oc'nel, and Klaes Oc'skar,</em> he took a mental note to himself.</p><p>"So now," Gyar'trek said, "we have an operative in with Tarkin, one willing to kill any human at a moment's notice, without hesitation. These two nincompoop Bothans are out of Tarkin's reach. We have intelligence that the Tarkins may now be targeting you, Azi'skar, but we don't have any specifics. If Wilhuff does, then we will—"</p><p>"—What if another Tarkin does?" Azi'skar growled wearily.</p><p>Gyar'trek paused thoughtfully and nodded in agreement. "Good point. I don't think any other Tarkins would target you, but you're right."</p><p>"How do you know… well what happens to those two? Lir Sey'les and Itoll Oc'nel?" Ni'mai stammered.</p><p>"Oh, they've both been tagged," Gyar'trek said, waving her hand dismissively.</p><p>"Tagged?" Hakorsk asked nervously.</p><p>"Kar'fon stuck tracking devices in their skin. Also, they've been told there are explosive nanites in their bodies," Gyar'trek snorted as if it were a particularly funny prank.</p><p>"Explosives!" Ni'mai gasped. "You can't just put bombs in people, especially Bothans. That's insane. That's—"</p><p>"—Relax. They don't <em>really </em>have explosives in them," Gyar'trek explained. "They just think they do. No violations about it. Nothing wrong with making those two think they are going to explode at the first sign of disloyalty is there? Waiter?"</p><p><em>"Kįz Ghrųm?"</em> ["Yes, Clan Leader?"] a waiter growled nervously, holding a pot of caf. Her fur was flat in fear. She looked as if she had heard quite a bit of the conversation about explosive nanites, tags, and whether or not it was okay to stick tracking devices into Bothans.</p><p>Gyar'trek spoke politely, holding her cup out expectantly, <em>"Ravo ko li won drugisk kaf."</em> ["I would like a second caf."]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Zerir Vri'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Orbit of Naboo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stationmaster Ofoo Terán to Bothan Vessel, please state your intentions," a Naboo voice said over the comm.</p><p>"This is Captain Zerir, we were hoping to visit for shore leave."</p><p>"Do you realise there is a war going on? I will need to clear it with my superiors if you wish to land on Naboo. Theed is completely restricted."</p><p>"Tell him we want to land on Ohma-D'un," said Garm, the probably-not Clone.</p><p>"I still can't believe you want us to drop you off Ohma-D'un," Edep sighed, his blonde fur twirling unhappily. "My first time in the Naboo System and I get stuck on Ohma-D'un!"</p><p>"We want to land on Ohma-D'un," Zerir growled apprehensively.</p><p>"HAHA! Ohma-D'un!" Terán laughed. "Yeah the Gungans let you land there without even a visa," he chuckled. "Clearing the Yu'tor to land in…?"</p><p>"New D'eeja Spaceport," Garm hissed.</p><p>"New D'eeja Spaceport please," Zerir said with a smile of relief. <em>At least we'll get to land at night, and Ohma-D'un has only a quarter of Naboo's gravity!</em></p><p>"I am clearing you to land on Apron 7. Bothan Vessel, be advised the spaceport is actually closed this time of night. You will have to pay your landing fees in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Very good job Captain," Azi'skar's holopresence growled proudly in her quarters.</p><p>"Edep doesn't seem so happy about it, Grum," Zerir sighed. "He did want to visit Theed Instead."</p><p>Azi'skar chuckled. "In any case, you can spend three or four days on that moon if you want. From what I hear it's a stinky swamp."</p><p>"Kiz. I can smell the humidity inside. Most of the crew esh happy though," Zerir grinned.</p><p>"Yeah well, be careful. Most of them nokiz swim and you landed on a swamp," Azi'skar growled sternly. "Still though, I am proud. Clan Afon is paying you all a bonus of 500 Zav."</p><p>"Clan Afon? 500 Zav!" Zerir gasped.</p><p>"I can't tell you about it," Azi'skar said wearily. "I am not even supposed to know what's going on."</p><p>"But you do Grum?" Zerir growled nervously.</p><p>"Yep," Azi'skar said with a spacer shrug. "I am serious though. Captain, do not let any of the crew wander the swamps alone. If they want to go exploring, go with a local. That is a standing order."</p><p><em>"Ag-horseya Grum," </em>["Understood Clan Leader,"] Zerir replied.</p><p>A few minutes after Azi'skar hung up, Zerir heard a knock at her door.</p><p>"Captain?" Garm's voice yell-whispered.</p><p>"Enter," Zerir sighed.</p><p>Garm entered. He was dressed in his Clone armour once again. This time, with a yellow stripe painted on the helmet and chestplate. "I just wanted to inform you that I will be disembarking now."</p><p>"In the night?" Zerir growled incredulously.</p><p>"I am transferring units," Garm whispered. "If you see me, pretend we never met before, got it?"</p><p>"Transferring?"</p><p>"Yes, I am disembarking to transfer units. I just wanted to say so that you aren't alarmed when my room is empty. Thank you for your help Captain, I would have been in real trouble if you had not saved me."</p><p>"It was nice having you," Zerir replied automatically. Truthfully, the entire experience was completely bizarre. "Hope I'll see you around."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the dense morning fog, the crowd of forty-six Bothans stood on in the humid air in front of the <em>Yu'tor</em>. Through the thick mist, the dark outlines of tall trees could be seen in the distance. Also visible, was the outline of the only other vessel parked at the spaceport: A Republic Arquitens-class Cruiser. It was slightly larger than the <em>Yu'tor</em>.</p><p>Zerir suspected that was where Garm had transferredto.</p><p>"Huh, Bothans…" a bearded human in a Royal Security Forces uniform said wearily. He smoked a death-stick while entering information onto his datapad. "How long are you planning on parking here?"</p><p>"Three days," Zerir replied. Standing behind her, the entire crew of the <em>Yu'tor</em> was stirring and fidgeting with nervous Bothan excitement.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke right in my face," Edep said. He was panting dramatically in the heat and humidity.</p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>"Edep Im'val, Diplomat with the Bothan Diplomatic Corps."</p><p>"Well Edep Im'val," the human said gruffly. "If you don't like me smoking in your face, I suggest backing up and letting the grown-ups talk."</p><p>"What is your name?" Edep snarled.</p><p>"Hayden Ramornay. My badge identifier is CC-567ZD if you want to file a complaint."</p><p>"Maybe I will," Edep retorted.</p><p>"Edep, please," Zerir pleaded in Basic then switched to Bothese. "<em>Rasa ko yag mesha woks korn ango. Ravo woks li pomonta do korm Nabu krath erz woks ham. Erz tag korn haut vash, yag sju pana manosk par korm Owodzhad." </em>["I know you are angry. You would like to visit Naboo, but you are here. This is the first time many of us will ever be on a planet."]</p><p>Edep sighed. His fur swirled guiltily. "I am sorry."</p><p>"Good," Hayden said, exhaling another cloud of death stick smoke. "Docking for three days, with a 300-meter long ship, on this hellhole will set you back just 120 credits. How do you want to pay?"</p><p>"Debit Code please," Zerir answered. "Also, I want to refuel the ship if that is possible. All the way full please."</p><p>"Very well," Hayden yawned, dropping his death stick, then stomped it out.</p><p>Zerir turned to her crew. "All right. Gin-listen you. If any of you have any problems, any panic, anything, gin-tell Raskyer. Raskyer? Anything to add?"</p><p>The cream-coloured ship's doctor stepped up next to Zerir. "Take it easy today," she ordered. "The fog esh a nice way to acclimatise but it'll wear off in a few hours. Nokiz need to run all the way to the horizon or somethin' kiz?"</p><p>"<em>Khįz</em>," the crew growled.</p><p>Hayden started laughing. "Just fantastic. You Bothans are stranger than Gungans."</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>The New D'eeja Spaceport building was an unremarkable tan-brick structure with a tin roof. The entire structure functioned as one terminal for all of the ships landing on various parts of the apron. The only reason the Bothans had to cross through the building was that the tarmac was surrounded by fence in every other direction.</p><p>Zerir sniffed the air curiously as she walked in. There was a strange humid smell that was not plant like, not quite fish-like, more amphibian. It was as if—</p><p>"—Whoa. What yousa?" yelled a deep voiced creature with giant sagging earlobes and yellow eyes.</p><p>"For-for you ask?" growled Ben.</p><p>"What esh you first?" asked Hagin. "Very curious, me."</p><p>"He's a Gungan," sighed Edep. "I am very sorry for this."</p><p>"Yousa no answerin' my question!" the Gungan yelled accusingly. His yellow eyes shifted nervously on their stalks.</p><p>Hagin's fur swirled nervously as he sniffed the Bothan. This Gungan was probably the first non-Bothan or non-human he had ever met.</p><p>"We are Bothans," Zerir growled cautiously.</p><p>"Botans, interesting… Why Botans here?"</p><p>"No, we esh Bothans, not 'Botans.' Bothans—"</p><p>"—Just stop it!" Edep yelped, tugging his blonde mane dramatically. "We are here for 'shore-leave' if you must know."</p><p>"Shore leave? On Ohma-D'un? Why not in Theed?" asked the Gungan.</p><p>"I don't know Captain, why not in Theed?" Edep asked crossly, folding his arms. "I would have gladly taken a trip to Theed in lieu of the bonus offered by Clan Afon, if you must know."</p><p>"What bonus? Yousa get bonus to come here?"</p><p>"No, we didn't get any bonus to come here," Zerir growled cautiously, glaring at Edep. "It was nice meeting you, Gungan."</p><p>The Bothans walked around the Gungan, some cautiously avoiding him, their fur continuing to swirl nervously.</p><p><em>Hopefully, there aren't any other Gungans here, </em>Zerir thought to herself.<em> That one is—</em></p><p><em>—</em>Dozens of Gungans stood on the other side of the swampy moat surrounding the spaceport. Zerir sighed.</p><p>"Edep? Is this the Gungan home world?" Ben growled curiously.</p><p>"Nope," Edep replied, at the head of the group as they crossed the bridge over the moat. "It's just a moon they colonised. Gungans come from Naboo."</p><p>The group crossed the moat onto a muddy path.</p><p>New D'eeja was a mix of ramshackle structures with tin roofs and sturdier Naboo-style structures with green roofs. Between some of the structures, were mineral extractors, mining the ground even in the middle of town. The buildings sat atop muddy islands, between which were areas of swamp and bog with reedy red and green plants.</p><p>"Wow! Esh an animal!" gasped one of the engineers, Mak Groy'skar.</p><p>Zoc Azi'skar, the Clan Leader's seventeen-year old son, yipped excitedly. He pulled out his datapad and began taking photos.</p><p>Zerir turned to where Mak was pointing. Across the bog, a spear-holding Gungan was riding atop some sort of beaked Reptavian animal.</p><p>"Edep," Zerir growled. "How did the Gungans colonise anythin' when they still ride animals and use spears?"</p><p>Edep's fur danced excitedly at the prospect of so many Bothans listening to him. "Oh, that's a long story," he said with a toothy smile. "After the Gungans defeated the Trade Federation, the Queen of Naboo let them settle here. She ordered the humans to fly them over. Now the Gungans mostly farm and fish. They maintain a few underwater cities here while the humans mostly mine for natural resources, and spice."</p><p>"But, wouldn't the Queen be a Gungan?" Zerir asked.</p><p>"No, she's human. Naboo is about half human."</p><p>"Do they alternate then between Gungan Queens and human Queens?" Nyir growled curiously.</p><p>"No, they don't. Humans don't like to share power," Edep shrugged.</p><p>A few of the Askars began curiously feeling a short swamp tree they happened upon. Hagin pulled a branch and sniffed the leaves. Zoc ripped a leaf off and excitedly put it in his back-jumpsuit pocket.</p><p>Edep sighed. His fur swirled with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the Bothans neared the centre of New D'eeja, the fog thinned to the point where the spherical glow of the sun could be seen through the clouds.</p><p>"Don't look at that," Raskyer snarled. "Esh gonna make you go blind!"</p><p>The Bothans who were staring at the sun looked back at the ground.</p><p>"If the sun esh gonna make planet dwellers go blind, then how do they keep their eyesight?" Hagin growled curiously, blinking in shock as his eyes normalised. The fur around his eyes was soaked in tears.</p><p>Edep muttered under his breath.</p><p>"They just don't look up at it," Zerir answered with a spacer shrug. "Plenty of other things to look at, kiz?"</p><p>"Kiz," Hagin agreed, staring around at all of the humans and Gungans.</p><p>"Huh, that looks promising," Nyir growled, pointing at a small cylindrical stand with a tin-roof labelled <strong>"Information."</strong></p><p>A female Gungan sat inside, staring at the approaching crowd of Bothans. Her jaw dropped slightly as if he were afraid.</p><p>"Hi," Zerir said in her most polite tone. "I was wondering if—"</p><p>—The Gungan reached out from the information booth, her jaw still dropped in shock. With a closed fist, she grabbed Zerir's whiskers.</p><p>"Ouch!" Zerir snarled, grabbing the Gungan's hand.</p><p>A few of the Bothans yelped in terror and ran to Zerir's aid. Nyir pulled out a taser, approached the information stand, and held it out threateningly.</p><p>The Gungan shrieked in terror. "Me so sorry. Thought I was hallucinatin'! What the hell are yousa?!"</p><p>"Bothans," Zerir growled in annoyance, massaging her snout. "We esh Bothans and we do not like it when you grab our whiskers. Nokiz grab our whiskers. Keep your hands to yourself."</p><p>Edep sighed and rubbed his hand on his head.</p><p>"Okeeday. Yousa very hard to understand," the Gungan said while nodding. "I'm not hallucinatin' though. Very interestin' I say. Well, what you want?"</p><p>"Food," Edep said simply. "Are there any restaurants here?"</p><p>"Cooked food or raw food?" the Gungan asked. "Three restaurants serve raw food, two serve cooked."</p><p>Zerir pulled out her datapad and opened the maps program. "I have a datapad you can upload it to, then I can share it—"</p><p>—"Datapad?" the Gungan scoffed. "I do it for you. Yousa wait." She pulled out a primitive flimsiplast map, pulled out an ink marker, and began circling locales. "Here."</p><p>Zerir sighed looking at the primitive sheet of flimsiplast. It was a map of the town with sloppy circles and sloppy handwriting: <strong>"Here raw food" </strong>and <strong>"Here cooked food."</strong></p><p>"Is there any shopping?" Edep asked.</p><p>"Shopping? For what?"</p><p>"Never mind," Edep groaned.</p><p>"Do you have tours?" Ben growled anxiously.</p><p>"Tours?! Plenty of tours!" the Gungan yelled excitedly. "Meesa have swamp tours. Rates over here."</p><p>"I did tell you to take it easy," Raskyer growled cautiously. "Wait till tomorrow at least."</p><p>"<em>K</em><em>hįz</em>. I will ma'am," Ben sighed, then growled "Can we have a tour tomorrow?"</p><p>The Gungan blinked in surprise. It took her about 5 seconds to realise what Ben was asking through his growl. "Yes, what time? How many?"</p><p>About a dozen Bothans stammered excitedly.</p><p>Zerir chuckled under her breath. She and Edep exchanged a smile.</p><p>"Okeeday, many Bothans then."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, as many spice miners walked to work along the muddy paths, thirty Bothans gathered at the information booth.</p><p>At first, Zerir thought she was not going to go. She had grown up on a planet and seen swamps before. When she realised that thirty of her crew were going, she worried. <em>Thirty Bothans might be more than a handful for that Gungan. </em></p><p>"Okeeday, Meesa named Ni-Ni and—" she paused for a moment. "More Bothans than I thought," she said worriedly looking at the crowd. "One moment."</p><p>Ni-Ni disappeared into an alleyway.</p><p>After a few minutes, many of the Bothans began grumbling and growling nervously.</p><p>"Maybe there esh too many of us," Zerir yawned, slightly relieved. "Maybe we can split into two groups and—"</p><p>"—Yousa meetin' my cousin, Fless," Ni-Ni said, emerging from the alleyway. She gestured animatedly to a lanky Gungan male wearing some sort of decorative ear-coverings. "He's an expert in swamps."</p><p>Zerir looked around. Most of her crew now looked very excited. <em>An expert in swamps, </em>she thought incredulously looking at the Gungan.</p><p>"Hello," Fless said in a deep voice. "Yep. I am helpin' Ni-Ni with your swamp tour."</p><p>"Alrighty," Ni-Ni smiled. "Let's be off."</p><p>Zerir approached the two and growled in a hushed voice. "There's a few things I need to make sure you know."</p><p>"Yeah?" Fless asked.</p><p>"Most of us can't swim and—"</p><p>"—Yousa can't swim!" Ni-Ni yelled. She pulled on her huge ears as if not being able to swim were the craziest thing anyone had ever admitted.</p><p>"I can swim," Zerir growled defensively. "Most of my crew can't though. This esh the first time half of them have ever been on a planet. So—"</p><p>"—Dis is a moon," Fless retorted.</p><p>Zerir scowled at the Gungan. "Fine. Moon. This is the first time most of them have been on a structure that was not <em>built</em>."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ni-Ni gasped.</p><p>"We are Askar Bothans. We live in stations and spaceships," Zerir replied with a Spacer shrug.</p><p>"Oooh," Ni-Ni said in sudden realisation. "You are sayin' that they are new to this?"</p><p>"Very new," Zerir growled sternly. "To all of this. Trees, mud, houses. So, we need to be careful. Some of them just saw an animal for the first time yesterday."</p><p>"Okeeday. Can do," Fless responded in a reassuring voice.</p><p>"I esh gonna keep an especially close eye on Zoc over there," she growled, pointing to the youngest Bothan there. "He's just seventeen and very excited to be here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gungans led the Bothans on a path from New D'eeja into the wilderness.</p><p>The Bothans walked through the humidity and clouds of biting gnats. Mysterious creatures made frog-like noises from the reeds. The fog ebbed and flowed; some patches of marsh were so misty that it was difficult for Zerir to see anything, while other areas were quite clear.</p><p>A few times, one of the Bothans would yelp in terror, accidentally stepping on a in a particularly deep puddle. At one point, Ni-Ni yelled excitedly to two Gungans fishing on the far shore of the pond they were walking by.</p><p>They squealed and caterwauled back. The Gungan voices were so high pitched that Zerir covered her ears and exhaled despondently.</p><p>"They esh so squeaky," Ben grumbled.</p><p>"Shhhh," Nyir hissed.</p><p><em>"Erz-barzo-ogesk zhul." </em>["They are very annoying,"] Ben muttered in Bothese.</p><p>["Yeah. Maybe we're anoying to them you know?"] Nyir retorted. ["Not everyone is a Bothan"].</p><p>Ni-Ni stared at Ben and Nyir curiously.</p><p>It looked to Zerir like Ni-Ni was wondering whether they were actually communicating anything, or just making noises. Zerir wondered if this was the first time Ni-Ni had heard a language other than Basic.</p><p>"This is a Rizo Tree," Fless said suddenly. "Here in the bush, we have many Rizo trees."</p><p>The thirty Bothans gathered around, confused as to why this tree was so special. Rizo Trees were everywhere. They poked out of the dry dirt and the waters of the swamps alike.</p><p>"Disa tree special because it holds many centipedes," Fless explained.</p><p>"Centipedes?!" Zoc snarled.</p><p>"No worryin'. Theysa not very poisonous," Ni-Ni said consolingly. A half meter-long centipede crawled onto her arm from one of the holes in the tree and began approaching her shoulder.</p><p>Zerir contained her yelp but her fell flat in fear.</p><p>Ben began sniffing the air curiously, cautiously approaching the Gungans. His fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Zoc, Eshka and many of the Bothans at the front of the group started petting the giant centipedes as they crawled all over the Gungans. Zerir cringed squeamishly. <em>Shtak that's gross! </em>She supposed the Bothans born on the stations had just never learned to fear potentially dangerous bugs. Other than the gnats, this was the first bug many of them had seen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of trudging through the reeds and mud, most of the Bothans were panting in the humidity. Occasionally, Zerir would duck under a cloud of gnats. Most of the Askars had not quite figured that trick out yet, and would instead fidget and squirm, blinking as the gnats hit their faces. Their fur would twirl unhappily.</p><p>Zerir sniffed the air curiously. There was a dank disgusting musky smell mixed with the odour of rotting fruit. It was becoming more powerful.</p><p>"What esh that?" Ben growled nervously.</p><p>"Huh. We were wantin' to surprise you," Ni-Ni said. "Up ahead, Fless is expectin' a Bursa."</p><p>"Bursa?" Zerir asked.</p><p>"Big animal," Fless said nodding, as if in agreement. "Omnivore. Eats berries, fish… bugs. Theysa have polka dots."</p><p>"They used to fight us but then we figured out how to get along," Ni-Ni explained.</p><p><em>Get along with big animals… </em>"How did you do that?" Zerir growled incredulously.</p><p>"Feed them," Ni-Ni answered simply.</p><p>Ben snorted, then gasped. Zerir's snout hung open in shock.</p><p>In the clearing, digging into the mud, was a giant fur-covered quadruped with spikes. She had dark spots on her back and a short tail. The creature's front legs were shorter than her rear legs. At the tip of her snout was a giant nose and two tusks.</p><p>Fless casually walked up to the creature, pulled some small fish out of his pocket, and threw them in front of the Bursa. The Bursa devoured them on the mud, allowing excess mud and moss to fall to the ground from her snout.</p><p>"Okeeday, so, yousa approach slowly," Fless instructed, lowering his hands in the direction of the Bothans.</p><p>This one looked the type of thing Zerir actually wanted to pet. <em>Not a damn centipede. </em>She slowly approached the Bursa. Her fur twitched apprehensively.</p><p>The Bursa looked at the crowd of twenty-nine Bothans, blinking. Zerir imagined the Bursa was wondering: <em>what are these bipedal not-Gungans?</em></p><p>Zerir reached up and cautiously pet the nearest part of the Bursa, its front leg. The fur was coarse, dirty, and dense. It was the stinkiest creature Zerir had ever seen, stinkier than any she had smelled in her early childhood on Dressel.</p><p>The Bothans yipped and chattered excitedly as they pet this creature.</p><p><em>This was worth it. New experiences for the crew. </em>She looked over to Hagin and Eshka, both with toothy grins. Nyir's fur swirled nervously, but she was still brave enough to pet the creature. Zoc was… <em>KRIFF. </em>"Where's Zoc?!" Zerir yelped. <em>Where's Grum Azi'skar's son?!</em></p><p>"Zoc?" Fless asked.</p><p>"He esh the one I warned you about! Seventeen years old!" Zerir snarled as she spun around.</p><p>"Nokiz worry Captain!" Zoc's voice yelled excitedly from behind the trees. His splashy muddy footsteps grew closer.</p><p>Zerir sighed in relief, then gasped in shock.</p><p>Zoc emerged from the trees carrying a baby Bursa. Snarling with a feral grin, flashing his bright white teeth, Zoc's fur danced excitedly. "Thought I did smell somethin' captain! Esh the best sniffer, me! Nokiz—"</p><p>—The baby Bursa let off a wail, waking up.</p><p>The Gungans both screamed in terror. "Why yousa doin' that?!"</p><p>Zerir yelped as the Bursa charged through the Bothans. Zerir and Hagin fell into the mud face-first and narrowly avoided being stepped on.</p><p>The remaining Bothans were snarling and yelping as they scattered in every direction. The Gungans both jumped in the water and disappeared.</p><p>Zoc stood there, not even possessing the wherewithal or instincts to be afraid. He yelped when the giant Bursa bit his arm. He screamed, dropping the baby, then was dragged along the mud. The Bursa screeched as she continued biting his arm.</p><p>"ZOC!" Zerir snarled, running after them. She had no idea what to do but kept following. Her right boot came off in the mud. She ignored it and kept running.</p><p>Suddenly, blasterfire cut through the trees. Zerir yelped again.</p><p>The Bursa groaned, let go of Zoc, and fell over onto her side.</p><p>"ZOC!" Zerir cried as she walked over to the carnage. "Zoc!"</p><p>Zoc moaned.</p><p>Ten Clone troopers emerged from the mist. The one at the lead yelled "MEDIC! Captain we need a medic!"</p><p>Zerir nearly vomited. The bone was jutting out of Zoc's arm as he stammered incomprehensibly. <em>This cannot be happening.</em></p><p>"ZOC! MEDIC!" Zerir yelped.</p><p>A Clone medic emerged from the mist. "What is your species?"</p><p>"Bothan," Zerir stammered as she knelt over Zoc. She looked around to make sure no other crew were hurt. Hagin scowled angrily, completely caked in mud.</p><p>"Here's your boot Captain," Eshka groaned, handing it to Zerir.</p><p>"I don't know your anatomy," the medic muttered. "I'll try to splint this and stop the bleeding."</p><p>"We need to get to the hospital," Zerir croaked.</p><p>"You guys are lucky we were here," one of the Clones muttered. "That thing would have eaten him alive."</p><p>"YOUSA KILLED HER!" Ni-Ni's voice yelled angrily as she emerged from the swamp. "YOUSA STUPID BOTHANS! STUPID HUMANS!"</p><p>"We are very sorry ma'am," the Clone Captain said professionally. "I am Captain Bickie, if you have any complaints you can send them to Admiral Walsh."</p><p>Zerir scowled. <em>Maybe if you stupid Gungans would have helped me—ugh. This is Zoc's fault. </em>"I am very sorry about this," she sighed. "I tried to keep an eye—"</p><p>"—Yousa can go back to town with the Clones," Fless said sternly. "Stay away from the swamp." Picking up the baby Bursa, the Gungangs walked away in the opposite direction of town.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zerir, Nyir, Ben, and Eshka now sat in a Naboo restaurant across the muddy moat from the New D'eeja hospital. Raskyer, the ship's doctor, had gone to the hospital to help the humans treat Zoc's injuries.</p><p>"Well, Zoc did not inherit his wit from Gavin Azi'skar," Ben scowled. "What type of kriffing moron picks up a wild baby animal?"</p><p>Zerir sighed despondently. Thanks to them, the Clones had shot a Bursa. The Bothans were already the laughingstock of the whole town. She took a sip of tea and looked out the window. A blonde Bothan appeared in the doorway, looking furious. <em>Fan-kriffing-tastic.</em></p><p>"You guys got the Gungans to hate us!" Edep snarled furiously as he stormed towards their table. He nearly knocked the waiter at the door over.</p><p>"We will restrict Zoc to the ship once his injuries get treated," Zerir said firmly.</p><p>"The Gungans don't hate anyone!" Edep groaned. "The one way you could have made my job harder, and you Askars did it!"</p><p>With a cynical smirk, Zerir snorted defensively. She kept her retort to herself. <em>Your job to have good relations with the Gungans? That is really what the Diplomatic Corps sent you with us to do? </em></p><p>Edep looked furious at Zerir's smirk.</p><p>"I really am sorry," Zerir replied. "I went with my crew to try to make sure somethin' like this wouldn't happen, and it did. You think the Diplomatic Corps esh gonna be mad at you? The Clan Leader's son got bit. I should have been paying more attention."</p><p>"Zoc is Azi'skar's son?!" Edep gasped.</p><p>"Yep," Zerir sighed. She gulped the rest of her tea, then poured herself another cup from the ornate Nabooan samovar on her table.</p><p>"Wow," Edep said thoughtfully. "You would think—"</p><p>—Zerir's personal Captain's comm began buzzing. "Hold on," she growled. "Captain here."</p><p>"Captain," Garm's voice came through hushed. "There's a situation. You have—"</p><p>"—you helped enough with the Bursa. Your Clone solution—"</p><p>"—No Captain!" Garm yelled impatiently. "Listen. You have about ten minutes to get out of here before we lock down. The Separatists are attacking Naboo."</p><p>Zerir and every Bothan at the table gasped. "We can't," she growled nervously. Her fur fell flat in fear. "Even if I could get my entire crew to the Yu'tor in ten minutes with no warning. Zoc Azi'skar… The Grum's son esh in the hospital!"</p><p>"SHTAK!" the probably-not Clone swore using a Bothese curse.</p><p>"Separatists…" Edep growled nervously. "We are in a war zone!" he yelped.</p><p>"Thanks for the warning," Zerir groaned. She changed to the general channel of her comm and said as calmly as she could manage. <em>"Panam zawoga Yu'tor. Kat wu pomonta do korn sasak nu." </em>["To the Crew of the Yu'tor. We need to return to the vessel now."]</p><p>"You didn't—"</p><p>"Mid korm Bothask!" ["In Bothese!"] Zerir snarled. ["No need to panic the whole town."]</p><p>["Captain,"] Ben growled incredulously. ["You didn't tell crew we were under attack!"]</p><p>["No, I did not,"] Zerir agreed, standing up. ["We are going to get Zoc and the doctor and then proceed as calmly as we can to the ship. Hopefully, everyone will be back, and we can dust off before the invasion begins."]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Itoll Oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p>The week since Centax-3 was the most miserable Itoll could remember. He felt moments of happiness, but they were far more fleeting than usual. The only being he could talk to about his predicament was Sey'les, but she seemed to be more impatient and frustrated with him than usual. He did not understand how unconcerned she was.</p><p>Sey'les was going through life, knowing that she might explode at a moment's notice. It did not seem to bother her. While Itoll believed that his people had decided not to kill him, he was terrified of pushing any boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Itoll," FR said in a calm robotic voice. "A patch of your fur is falling off on your neck."</p><p>"What?!" Itoll yelped, sitting up in alarm.</p><p>"Hold still," FR said impatiently, "I'll try to cut around that spot and leave the fur a bit longer."</p><p>"Ugh, I can't be balding!" Itoll gasped in a panic.</p><p>"Yes, it is quite unlikely at your age," FR replied, taking him literally. "Your records also indicate that balding is not common in your ancestry." She continued to trim the fur on his ears. "My expert opinion is that this is stress-related. Perhaps you should seek counselling."</p><p>Itoll imagined how that would end up. <em>Vasa Ro'val</em>. He sighed sadly.</p><p>"You know? There are also numerous self-help resources since you don't seem to like that idea."</p><p>"How do you know I don't like that idea?" Itoll growled curiously.</p><p>"Your fur just got forty-three percent denser. It is flattening onto your body," FR answered, squishing some of his belly fur with a comb.</p><p>His datapad buzzed.</p><p>"Just hold on a moment. I am nearly finished," FR said.</p><p>Itoll sat still for a few minutes, waiting for his haircut to finish. When it finally did, he rushed over to his datapad. It was Archard's official ATU number.</p><p>
  <strong>"We've been activated. Meet at the Republic Center for Military Operations by 1100—"</strong>
</p><p>"Dammit," Itoll groaned throwing his datapad on the couch. "Called in again. Not this weekend shtak again. This is so—whoa…"</p><p>A group of twelve LAATs came into view through the thick morning fog. They flew past the apartment window in groups of two. Suspended beneath each group of two was a giant black durasteel cage.</p><p>As Itoll walked up to the window the LAATs flew out of Central District, into the B'ankor Refuge.</p><p>"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO THE B'ANKORA!" Itoll yelled in shock.</p><p>"My suggestions would be to go to work and find out," FR said as she began vacuuming his fur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mas Amedda</strong>
</p><p>Mas Amedda was alarmed at the first few words of the Executive Order before him—the order Sheev Palpatine was asking him to sign. Even for Mas Amedda, this order was an unimaginable constitutional and legal stretch. It was a patently illegal order. It was extremely ambiguous, literally authorising murder and potentially, the taking and termination of hostages. It was bad law in every sense of the phrase.</p><p>
  <strong>"General Order 0037: During an operation to secure or terminate a person of interest, a commanding officer holding the effective rank of Captain or above may designate all Separatists (combatants or otherwise) traitors to the Galactic Republic. Any traitors may be summarily executed to advance the capture of a person of interest. Standard COMPOR information procedures must be followed and disposal documents sent to LDV."</strong>
</p><p>"This must be a joke!" Mas Amedda scoffed.</p><p>Palpatine gave a leer. "Nothing so quaint. Now that the Hostile Species Relocation Act is underway, the Senate and the Jedi will be distracted. The only thing I need—"</p><p>"—Respectfully," Mas Amedda sighed, "Chancellor, why don't you sign this? Why must I put—"</p><p>"I cannot pardon myself!" Palpatine hissed. "If this ever gets out, if the Jedi ever become aware of it—"</p><p>"—I can't pardon myself either!" Mas Amedda gasped.</p><p>"True," Palpatine smiled. "But I can pardon you. There is nothing in the Constitution prohibiting a sitting Chancellor from pardoning a sitting Vice Chancellor now, is there?"</p><p>Mas Amedda flicked his tongue nervously. "You will pardon me if this comes out? Would I even be able to hold my position as Vice Chancellor if this comes out?"</p><p>"Yes. And yes, my friend," Palpatine said with a reassuring smile. "Only a few trusted officers in the Navy and COMPOR will ever see this. All I need is for you to authorise this. I will pardon you if it ever gets out."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Itoll Oc</strong>
</p><p>Team Muun stood in the assembly area with the rest of the ATU Coruscant police, Rangers, and Coruscant Guard.</p><p>Itoll approached Archard nervously. "Sir, I saw—"</p><p>"—ATU, rally on me. We are going to briefing room 4," Archard yelled. He began leading and turned to Itoll. "What is it Ensign?"</p><p>"What are we doing to the B'ankora sir?" Itoll growled nervously, following alongside.</p><p>"Nothing at all," Archard replied. "You'll find out in a moment."</p><p>"Itoll," Sey'les growled in annoyance. "You should ask me questions. I am your team leader," she said as she walked alongside him.</p><p>"All right ma'am. What are we doing to the B'ankora?"</p><p>Sey'les scowled. <em>"Waraya ko fulsk atitud wo. </em><em>Rasa ko yag erz-difikulsk nu."</em> ["I am tolerating your moody attitude. I know has been difficult since Bothawui"].</p><p><em>"</em><em>Nųkhįz rąsą wųkhs, phąm khąphąn. Yį lį wųkhs ągh-rąsą, fųlą wųkhs thąshą khųrn thąthų." </em>["No, you don't know Captain. If you really knew, you would feel terrified,"] Itoll snarled. <em>"</em><em>Mesha mu zharan bom ar usmu." </em>["We have bombs in us."]</p><p>Sey'les gasped in terror. Her fur pressed tightly into her body. <em>"Pam Ok'nel, nokiz ko kat shmara. Gin-erz-silensk woks."</em> ["Itoll, I don't want to die. Be quiet."]</p><p>"So, you are afraid after all ma'am," Itoll snarled in Basic.</p><p>"Afraid of what?!" Archard asked in alarm. "I would appreciate it, Sey'les, if you two kept your growling to Basic."</p><p>"Sorry sir," Sey'les stammered. "I am just worried about the operation."</p><p>"Oh," Archard said. "Well, there is nothing to worry about. We are getting plenty of help from—Omega Squad and Gala Squad are here already."</p><p>Sey'les and Itoll both gasped in alarm.</p><p>Buzz, Dawn, Scorch, and Isaac were standing in the room. Besides them, Captain Ike and three more ARC Troopers.</p><p>"What is wrong with you two?!" Archard asked in a worried voice. "Is there something I should know?"</p><p>"I am sorry sir," Itoll growled nervously.</p><p>"It won't happen again sir," Sey'les said in a forced calm.</p><p>Itoll heard Wulf whisper into Sey'les's ear, "Sey'les, did Buzz hurt you two?"</p><p>"Not now Wulf!" Sey'les whisper-yelled.</p><p>Itoll sniffed the air nervously, worried that Tarkin might be lurking nearby, out of sight. <em>Ro'val said if we made contact with Tarkin…</em></p><p>"All right let's get this briefing going," Archard ordered. "Take your seats."</p><p>The seats in the room were arranged in a large semicircle with the backmost row at the highest level. After a few moments, Archard turned on the viewscreen. <strong>"Operation Exigent Threat" </strong>displayed on the screen in large font.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you ask me? If the Lurmen hadn't decided to take a shassa into their own water, none of this would be happening," Detective Nox said sternly. "Such a damned stupid species. It's like they just wanted to be relocated."</p><p>This time, Team Muun and the Coruscant Police shared an LAAT.</p><p>"Not all of them dropped counterfeit credits ma'am," Itoll growled nervously. His fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>"It doesn't make what the Lurmen did okay," Sey'les growled cautiously. "Good people died fighting over credit chips."</p><p>Detective Paryd snorted with laughter. "Yeah. All the good folks out there pocketing counterfeit credits," he chuckled. "The good folks just out for themselves."</p><p>"Itoll," Sey'les growled sadly, ignoring Detective Paryd. "I am sorry it has to be this way. The Lurmen do make good burritos. I know that you like Lurmen and… well yeah. I just want to say, I know this must be difficult." She paused for a moment, then added, unconvincingly, "it's just as difficult for me."</p><p>Itoll shook his head. Aside from the unprovoked bombing of Bothawui-9, this was the second-most insane mission he had ever been assigned.</p><p>As part of Operation Extreme Transit, the Coruscant police and the Coruscant Guard were now rounding up all 20,834 Freed Lurmen in the city. Team Muun and the rest of the ATU were going after the more dangerous group of not-so-free Lurmen, with support from Tarkin's ARC Troopers.</p><p>"You know what I don't get?" Nox asked the whole LAAT rhetorically. "What the kriff are 'Wily Bravos'? That backup plan they wouldn't tell us jack shassa about that."</p><p>"No ma'am they wouldn't," Sey'les replied. "It sounds suspicious. Maybe a secret weapon?"</p><p>"Maybe it's a really wily Bravo Trooper, coming to the rescue," Fojo said, snorting lamely at his own joke.</p><p>The Clones glared at him.</p><p>"What is a 'Bravo Trooper,' Ensign?" Dub asked sternly.</p><p>"I dunno sir," Fojo replied awkwardly.</p><p>The LAAT's interior darkened noticeably as it descended into the Underworld.</p><p>"The junkyard level again," Wulf said shaking his head. "You guys aren't gonna—"</p><p>"—no, we're not going to stand on top a trash heap again, Wulf," Dub snapped. "I would appreciate it if you stopped berating my men. It is… bad for morale."</p><p>"Sorry Dub," Wulf yawned.</p><p>"See?" Nox asked everyone. "The junkyard <em>again. </em>Stupid ass species. You guys fought them in the junk level before, and they are right back hanging out there."</p><p>"Well, Detective, it does offer some tactical advantages," Sey'les noted. "For one, our LAAT's don't fit."</p><p>"Maybe we're the stupid ones," Itoll muttered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sey'les asked crossly. Her fur stood on end. Itoll interpreted this as,<em> you better not just be giving me a bad attitude</em>.</p><p>"Remember last time? The Lurmen lit a fire and took out some LAATs, shot Tarkin, shot Knot, had us pinned down," Itoll replied with a spacer shrug. "We are just flying right down exactly the same way we did last time."</p><p>"Not exactly like last time sir," Knot said. "We have urban training now."</p><p>"And Wily Bravos," Grath said.</p><p>"Whatever the hell those are," Nox grumbed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"TAKE COVER!" Archard screamed into the comm.</p><p>Lurmen were much closer to the LAAT landing zone this time. Violet tracer rounds from their Boola Carbines rained down on the LAATs. Team Muun and the Coruscant police took cover behind their transport.</p><p>Itoll peeked over the slope of the LAAT. Four Lurmen were shooting down from the vents.</p><p>"Stay in cover!" Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am. I see four of them directly overhead."</p><p>"Be advised," Buzz's voice came through the comm, "we are activating four Wily Bravos, stay in cover."</p><p>Itoll saw Sey'les inhale a deep breath. Her fur swirled fearfully. For the first time today, she looked more nervous than him.</p><p>"What is it ma'am?" Itoll asked nervously.</p><p>"I feel like this is going to be very bad. It's hard to explain. Every fibre of my being is now… ugh. Everyone, stay in—"</p><p>—A loud explosion echoed from the pipes. A horrible smell of burnt flesh and fur filled the air.</p><p>"Holy shtak," Sey'les gasped.</p><p>"Ugh, not that smell again…" Wulf gasped.</p><p>"KRIFF!" Itoll yelped. "Those Lurmen just exploded!"</p><p>Archard's voice came onto the comm again. "We are clear to advance. Omega Leader, keep us advised if you plan on using that again."</p><p>"Copy that," Buzz's voice said into the comm.</p><p>Eight Coruscant Guard Clones remained behind covering the flank of the advance. The remainder of the taskforce advanced over the scrap heaps.</p><p>Whatever 'Wily Bravo' was, the explosion was not powerful enough to rupture the pipes. The four Lurmen had exploded with little damage to the surrounding structures. A gory mess of blood, fur, and charred flesh was spattered on the wall and pipes overhead.</p><p>A strange object was on the ground. <em>It must little toy</em>, Itoll thought for a moment. Then he realised, it was a real arm. A Lurmen arm.</p><p>Detective Nox swore under her breath when she saw it.</p><p>A few stray shots continued flying over the garbage heaps.</p><p>"All right, I see some more Lekku Ultras up ahead," Buzz's voice came onto the comm. "Be advised, activating sixteen Wily Bravos."</p><p>Explosions mixed with blood curdling Lurmen shrieks thundered twenty or thirty meters ahead of the formation. The Lurmen in the pipes just seemed to explode.</p><p>"Buzz is detonating their slave bombs!" Itoll gasped in sudden realisation. <em>Just like he wants to do to us.</em></p><p>"Shtak," Sey'les gasped in shock.</p><p>"Kriff," Nox groaned in a voice of disgust. "They can't do that."</p><p>The shots stopped firing. Archard's voice came over the comm. "All right Omega Leader, the Lurmen seem to have stopped firing. They are setting down their weapons Prepare to take—"</p><p>—A series of explosions rocked the junkyard once more.</p><p>"OMEGA LEADER! STOP DETONATING THEIR SLAVE BOMBS!" Archard screamed into the comm.</p><p>"Those aren't my orders sir," Buzz's voice replied.</p><p>Archard swore angrily into the comm. "The Lurmen are trying to surrender. Cease this at once and prepare to take—"</p><p>—More explosions echoed through the room.</p><p>"You are violating a direct—"</p><p>"—Respectfully sir, my orders from the Governor are to activate the Wily Bravos of any Lekku Ultras in my line of sight. Those orders were clear. These Lurmen are to be obliterated. The Governor—"</p><p>"—Tarkin isn't the Governor of anything!" Archard screamed. "Captain, you are in violation of a direct order and will be—"</p><p>—More explosions flashed into the darkness, accompanied by screams.</p><p><em>Buzz enjoys this,</em> Itoll thought. He felt numb. Empty. <em>I am nothing but a slave to Ro'val and Buzz. They are going to blow me up as soon as I am no longer useful to them.</em> He stood up.</p><p>"Itoll! Where are you going?" Fojo whispered.</p><p>Itoll did not respond. He climbed from behind cover, dropped his blaster, and picked up a rusty old blue and white street sign on a pole labelled <strong>"6."</strong> He walked towards Buzz and the Arc Troopers.</p><p>"Ensign!" Sey'les yelped. "Ensign! Itoll! Get back here!"</p><p>More explosions went off in the background. Archard continued swearing and screaming into the comm. Everyone but Itoll seemed to be completely paralysed, staying behind cover as Buzz continued to defy direct orders.</p><p>Sey'les continued yelping in terror, demanding for Itoll to return.</p><p>Detective Nox joined the chorus of voices on the comm, screaming "Buzz, you kriffing psychopath!"</p><p>Dub's voice entered the comm, pleading, "sir, this is not the right way to do things. This is not how we do things. Clones don't do this. We aren't droids. You have—"</p><p>—More explosions.</p><p>Archard ordered Scorch to relieve Buzz of duty.</p><p>The explosions continued.</p><p>Itoll's fur pressed into his body in fear as he approached Buzz, tears forming in his eyes. <em>"Gin-yeka woks mo nu! Gin-yekayeka woks mo!"</em> ["Kill me already! Destroy me!"]</p><p><em>"Zon tona woks?"</em> ["What are you doing?"] Buzz asked incredulously.</p><p>Dawn swore angrily. "What the hell are you doing Ensign? Put that sign down or I will fire!"</p><p>Itoll swung the sign down onto Buzz's helmet. Buzz screamed in shock.</p><p>Sey'les yelped louder.</p><p>Itoll ignored her and continued whomping the street sign onto Buzz's armour. Buzz's helmet light shattered in sparks and turned off. He screamed.</p><p><em>"Gh</em><em>į</em><em>n-yęką wųkhs mų nų!" </em>["Just kill me already!"] Itoll snarled as he leapt onto Buzz.</p><p>Rather than shooting the Bothan, ARC Troopers tackled him. Scorch stepped onto Itoll' arm, forcing him to let go on the sign.</p><p>Itoll snarled and swore angrily. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY BUZZ! I'M JUST A KRIFFING SLAVE TO YOU!"</p><p>"Holy shab!" Scorch yelled in shock. "The kriffing Bothan has gone totally insane!"</p><p>"—Check his pupils!" Buzz ordered. "This scum might be getting adrenaline poisoning."</p><p>"Adrenaline poisoning? How?" Ike asked.</p><p>Itoll's eyes began watering as a flashlight was put directly in front of his eyes. <em>Oh yeah, I have implants. I could still use those and— </em></p><p>—A metal pole smashed onto Scorch's helmet. The pole hit with such force that it shattered, sending rusty metal shards onto Itoll. Scorch collapsed into the garbage heap.</p><p>Wulf stood where Scorch had been.</p><p>The ARC Troopers turned their attention to the Ardennian.</p><p>Archard was now yelling more desperately to the comm. Footsteps were approaching from every direction. Sey'les's panicking yelps were drawing nearer.</p><p>Archard voice was now yelling incomprehensibly into his comm.</p><p>The Lurmen stopped exploding.</p><p>The ARC Troopers were completely unprepared to face a four-armed opponent. While the Ardennian held off two of the ARC Troopers at once with his lower arms, he used his upper arms to get at their helmets. Wulf began methodically taking off the ARC Trooper's helmets one by one as they fought him.</p><p>The rest of Team Muun arrived in a chaotic bum-rush. Sey'les continued yelping in terror as her out of control team began attacking the ARC Troopers.</p><p>Fojo began beating Dawn with a pipe.</p><p>Grath and Knot tackled Ike.</p><p>"YOU KRIFFING PIECES OF SHASSA!" Wulf screamed as he kicked Isaac to the ground. "I am relieving you of command, Buzz," he said shakily as he turned to face the Clone.</p><p>Now, without a helmet on, Buzz punched Wulf in the stomach. "You idiot! I am under orders from Tarkin. You can't just—"</p><p>—Wulf began relentless punching Buzz with all four arms. His anger soon devolved into something other than Buzz's battlefield conduct. "STAY AWAY FROM SEY'LES AND ITOLL! STAY. AWAY. FROM. THEM. STAY THE KRIFF AWAY!"</p><p>Buzz yelled in shock, raising his arms defensively as his face becoming increasingly bloodied. Wulf pushed him to the ground and began mercilessly beating him.</p><p>Itoll looked up at the chaos, his fur no longer pressing to his body in fear but swirling nervously. <em>Huh. I am not dead. My people didn't blow me up.</em></p><p>Archard's team and Oryon's team arrived. The fat red-furred Bothan was yelping even louder than Sey'les.</p><p>Sey'les pulled Wulf from Buzz, snarling angrily. "HOLY KRIFFING SHTAK! WULF GET OFF HIM!"</p><p>"BREAK IT UP!" Archard yelled.</p><p>As the fighting stopped, Itoll felt a huge release of stress. Whacking Buzz's head with a sign was the biggest release he had in months. <em>Well that's weird</em>, he thought to himself. <em>I suppose I don't often start fights.</em></p><p>Archard stepped near him, holding handcuffs.</p><p>Itoll held out his hands expectantly, knowing he was going to be cuffed. At this point, going to jail and getting out of this Bothan mess would be an improvement.</p><p>Archard instead walked up to Buzz and cuffed him. "Nox, you and the police take Omega Squad and Gala Squad into custody. Sey'les, Oryon, prepare your teams to take the Lurmen prisoner. Itoll are you okay?"</p><p>Itoll groaned as he began standing up. He stretched, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. "Sir, I think so—"</p><p>"—No, you're not," Archard interrupted. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it is definitely not okay. This is not acceptable behaviour, even if the outcome saved lives and restored the chain of command."</p><p>"Well, I do feel much better sir," he said with a yawn. "And I am sorry I caused so much alarm."</p><p>"Next time you decide to relieve another officer, run it by me or your team leader first," Archard sighed.</p><p>Realising now what impression his suicidal rush gave Archard, he understood. <em>Everyone thinks I was trying to stop Buzz. Huh. They think I am a hero! Rogue. I am a hero. </em>He looked at Sey'les. <em>Well, not everyone.</em></p><p>Sey'les stared at him, her snout opened in shock. Her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"I am sorry Sey'les," Itoll sighed. "I really do feel better."</p><p>"I know," Sey'les growled nervously. "But for how long?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"In twenty-two years, I thought I had seen it all," Nox said wearily. "Blowing up slaves using their implants? Never even knew that was possible."</p><p>Team Muun and the Coruscant Police stood in the middle of their LAAT, holding the handgrips. The eight ARC Troopers were handcuffed and strapped into seats. Scorch had a bandage around his bloody head.</p><p>The Lurmen prisoners were being shipped in another LAAT.</p><p>"I can't believe Clones would do something like that," Dub added darkly. "Especially ARC Troopers."</p><p><em>"</em><em>Nųkhįz khų phųdhų bhęlįyą, yągh ph</em><em>ą</em><em> Bhųthą lį thųną thągh.</em><em>" </em>["I can't believe a Bothan would do this,"] Itoll snarled at Buzz in disgust.</p><p>Buzz gave Itoll a death stare.</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Now that Itoll had time to process what happened, he felt disgusted. Buzz had beaten him and Sey'les for obeying illegal orders, even put bags over their heads; he argued that they deserved to die. Yet, when Tarkin told Buzz to blow up sentient beings, even ones who were trying to surrender, Buzz continued obeying even when another unit commander told him otherwise.</p><p><em>Ro'val and Buzz only care about Bothans, </em>Itoll thought to himself grimly.<em> They don't give one shtak about anyone else. </em>The Bothan Way did place Bothans above other species, but it was never supposed to put other species beyond compassion or empathy. Buzz went along with Tarkin's orders for no reason other than to maintain his cover.</p><p>"This is going to have consequences," Buzz mumbled to Sey'les and Itoll through his bruised mouth.</p><p>Itoll sighed. His fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>"Are you threatening them?" Wulf demanded.</p><p>"Buzz, it's a good idea to not talk right now," Fojo said. "Medically-speaking and as a matter of your own safety."</p><p>Buzz spat a wad of blood onto the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>When the LAAT returned to the Center for Military Operations, crowds of protestors and counter-protestors stood beyond the walls. Forty or fifty Coruscant Guard troopers between the opposing groups. At the wall's entrance, stood two Mirialan Jedi.</p><p>This was the first time Itoll could recall a protest occurring directly in front of the Center for Military Operations rather than the Senate or the Jedi Temple.</p><p>As their LAAT descended to the ground, they could now see that Archard had already landed. He seemed to be in a heated argument with none other than Wilhuff Tarkin.</p><p>Itoll's fur now swirled nervously.</p><p>The LAAT's doors slid open.</p><p>"Release my men to me at once," Tarkin said in a venomous hiss.</p><p>"Do as he says, Sey'les," Archard said, regret and dread in his voice.</p><p>"What is going on sir?" Sey'les stammered.</p><p>Archard squinted. "Apparently—"</p><p>"—Your ATU interfered directly with orders from the Strategic Advisory Cell," Tarkin interrupted. "Now Sey'les, release my men."</p><p>"Yes Governor," Sey'les said, her fur swirling nervously. "Come on let's get them out."</p><p>Wulf, Fojo, Grath, Knot, Dub, and Dubs undid the ARC Troopers' seat restraints, then moved onto their handcuffs.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Tarkin asked the ARC Troopers.</p><p>"We are a little worse for wear," Buzz mumbled gruffly as Fojo undid his cuffs.</p><p>Tarkin shook his head in exasperation. "Now, Lieutenant Commander," he added in a testy voice, turning to Archard. "You are to turn over the thirty-seven Lurmen to me immediately."</p><p>"Whoa there," Detective Nox said, her eyes wide with surprise at Tarkin's audacity. "They are being taken into police custody."</p><p>"This is a military operation—"</p><p>"—No, it isn't," Nox interrupted. "It is a police operation with support from the Navy and the Coruscant Guard. We are going to process these Lurmen and either submit them to the courts or integrate them with the relocated Lurmen population. There is nothing you can do about it."</p><p>"We shall see," Tarkin retorted. "Come!" he ordered to Buzz and the ARC Troopers. Tarkin and his eight ARC Troopers stormed off the landing field.</p><p>"Sir, ma'am, if I may," Itoll said to Archard and Nox. "We should get the bombs out of them as soon as possible."</p><p>"My thoughts too Ensign," Archard sighed.</p><p>"The Lurmen are in police custody," Nox said incredulously. "You can't possibly think—"</p><p>"—Oh, I do think so," Archard interrupted grimly. "A commander who would use fear as a weapon like that…" his voice died for a moment. "He not only used tactics like those, he ordered his men to continue killing the Lurmen even after they had given up. He is capable of anything."</p><p>"I suppose. It is the right thing to do anyways," Nox muttered. "Not even those stupid ass Lurmen deserve to live in fear of exploding."</p><p>"Yeah," Sey'les croaked.</p><p>"I wonder if there would be a way to remove the bombs but leave in the tracking components," Nox thought aloud.</p><p>"Itoll, Sey'les, Wulf Fojo?" Archard asked.</p><p>"Yes sir?" all of the Rangers replied.</p><p>"I am going to request you all take the first two days off next week. Personal leave. Itoll, I am requesting you take a week off of medical leave and referring you—"</p><p>"—but sir," Itoll stammered. "I—"</p><p>"—Do you really want to have this conversation with me in the landing area?" Archard asked, passive-aggressively gesturing around to all of the crowds.</p><p>Itoll sighed despondently. His fur twirled unhappily.<em> A one-way ticket to Ro'val it is then. </em>"No sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Zerir Vri'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 43: Zerir Vri'skar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ohma-D'un</strong>
</p><p>They were too late.</p><p>The evening sky was clear for the first time since the Yu'tor had landed. The beautiful blue, white, and green blob that was Naboo was visible in the sky, and alongside it, bright flashes. The town's civil defence siren went off in an ominous howl.</p><p>"They are going to bomb us!" Zoc yelped, running faster despite his arm cast</p><p>"I don't know about that," Zerir growled nervously, running along.</p><p>Crowds of humans began forming outside of every building.</p><p>"Well kriff," a particularly dishevelled human muttered as he stepped out of his home.</p><p>Zerir's comm went off. "Kiz?"</p><p>"Captain Vri'skar?" Hayden's voice sounded urgently. "We need to meet with the mayor—"</p><p>"—We are on our way to the ship to dust off," Zerir panted breathily into the comm. Her boots sloshed in the mud as she ran. "We have room for you and your family if you want to come and don't mind goin' to Thellus."</p><p>"Uh, that's not gonna happen," Hayden said incredulously. "The RSF just locked down the moon. We need to meet with you to discuss civil defence. Particularly your ships' shields."</p><p>Zerir swore under her breath and stopped running. "All right, where are we meeting?"</p><p>"The spaceport work for you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zoc, Edep, and Ben yelped as a sonic boom crackled across the sky.</p><p>A stray torpedo landed beyond the tree line. The surface of the ground shook slightly, ripples forming in all of the puddles. The younger Bothans had never experienced anything like this.</p><p>"Reminds you of your childhood doesn't it?" Raskyer asked cynically.</p><p>"Kiz, and not in a good way," Zerir snarled, recalling the sound of Republic torpedoes landing around the Vri'skar Plantation when she was six.</p><p>Human voices could be heard screaming in the distance as the Bothans walked up to the spaceport. A distortion formed overhead in the sky as the town raised its shields. <em>That alarm must have been to get all the residents inside the city limits</em>, Zerir thought to herself.</p><p>Ben trotted ahead and opened the door to the spaceport.</p><p>Many of her crew were standing around nervously inside.</p><p>"Hagin," Zerir said, "I want you to take Zoc, get the crew inside."</p><p>"Kiz Captain," Hagin muttered. He began yelling to the crew as Zerir turned to Hayden and an elderly human woman.</p><p>"Captain Vri'skar I presume?" she asked as Zerir approached.</p><p>"Yes, you are?"</p><p>"Mayor Dodlé Teruka," she said, shaking Zerir's hand. "You have met Hayden Ramornay?"</p><p>"Khįz. I did meet Hayden once," Zerir growled, noting that Hayden was not smoking a death stick in the Mayor's presence.</p><p>Mayor Teruka made eye contact with Hayden and smirked. "Well, as you—"</p><p>—Another sonic boom cut through the sky, crackling and echoing ominously.</p><p>"As you can see," Teruka said in a flustered tone, "we are under attack."</p><p>"Do you want to evacuate your people on my ship?" Zerir growled cautiously. "We can take up to 400 humans. We only have Bothan food, but I am sure you can manage."</p><p>"I don't think that will be possible," Hayden grunted. "The Separatists are shooting down every civilian vessel that leaves Naboo. The Republic is outnumbered six to one. We were wondering how much of an area your shields could be extended."</p><p>"What about your town's shields?" Zerir asked curiously.</p><p>"They can only stay up for eighteen hours maximum. We don't have enough energy to leave them up during a prolonged siege," Teruka admitted with a slight flush of embarrassment. "The Gungans have some, but most of us cannot hold our breaths long enough to make it to one of their settlements."</p><p>"And most of my crew can't swim," Zerir growled to herself. <em>And the Gungans hate us.</em></p><p>"You see our predicament," Teruka huffed.</p><p>"It esh possible to extend our shields," Zerir muttered, "maybe up to three hundred meters past our ship."</p><p>"All right, show us please," Hayden said, gesturing towards the spaceport apron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Mayor, Hayden, Zerir, and more than a dozen Bothans were now on the Yu'tor's bridge. With the Republic cruiser now gone, the Yu'tor was now the only ship at the spaceport.</p><p>A slight tweak to the shield settings now allowed the Yu'tor's shields to project much further beyond the ship.</p><p>"Excellent," Teruka sighed with relief. "How many tents do you think we could fit?"</p><p>"I dunno," Hayden muttered.</p><p>Zerir's fur swirled nervously as she watched a few torpedoes impact the New D'eeja's town shields through the viewport. "How is my ship going to be used… I still don't understand," Zerir admitted.</p><p>"Captain, if the town shields start to fail, we will move as many people as we can under your ship's shields," Teruka explained.</p><p>Ben snorted. His fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>"Is this funny to you?" Teruka asked crossly.</p><p>"This situation esh jus' awful," he growled cynically. "Never been in a battle before, me."</p><p>"Well, the Nute Gunray has a serious grudge against my people," Teruka sighed.</p><p>"Do you really think Nute Gunray is behind this?" Zerir asked.</p><p>"Who else," Teruka muttered angrily.</p><p>"Uh Captain," Krem Lar'skar growled nervously, "we esh receivin' a general transmission by the Separatists!"</p><p>"Transmission?!" Zerir snarled. "Let's hear it.</p><p>The holopresence of a Nemoidian appeared. "Greetings to the people of Naboo. I am Admiral Drimmo, in command of the Separatist blockade over your world. We have crushed the Republic fleet in orbit. If you agree to join the Separatists, then—What's that?!" he yelled to his crew, suddenly turning away in the middle of his holomessage. "AHHHH!—"</p><p>—The holopresence squiggled into increasing distortion, then nothing.</p><p>"Not so crushed I presume," Hayden chuckled.</p><p>"Captain!" Ben yelped. "Somethin' esh appearin' on sensors! Our top cameras got somethin' big!"</p><p>"Put it on screen," Zerir said calmly.</p><p>The main viewer now showed the visual of the Yu'tor's topmost external camera, pointing up at the sky. A massive fireball was forming in the upper atmosphere, heading straight down. As the debris grew bigger, it was clear that it was about two thirds of a Lucrehulk.</p><p>Zerir groaned. "Can your shields—"</p><p>"—No!" Teruka yelled in a panic. "That thing is going to kill the whole town!"</p><p>"There esh another—look!" Hagin yelled, pointing to a smaller vessel.</p><p>"Magnify!" Zerir yelped. Her fur fell flat in fear. <em>Two vessels making moonfall directly on us.</em></p><p>A much smaller vessel, immediately recognisable as a Republic Arquitens-class, was attempting to tractor beam the Lucrehulk away from the town.</p><p>Zerir's fur relaxed slightly. She wondered if that was the ship Garm was aboard.</p><p>Whatever they were planning seemed to be working. The flaming wreckage of the Lucrehulk was now heading at a shallower angle. The Arquitens was caught in a spinning orbit around the Lucrehulk core as it angled away. Suddenly, smoke began billowing from the Arquitens rear.</p><p>"Mayday! Mayday!" a voice that sounded like Bickie's yelled."The <em>Insight</em> is going down in grid 3572, Ohma-D'un. I say again, we are going down in grid 3572, Ohma-D'un."</p><p>The message repeated several times as the <em>Insight </em>and the wreckage of the Lucrehulk angled down away from the town. The <em>Insight </em>came down in a controlled descent, rear thrusters firing as its main engines and repulsorlifts smoked.</p><p>"We're preparing a rescue," Zerir growled cautiously, pressing the comm. "Nyir—</p><p>"—A rescue?!" Teruka yelled incredulously.</p><p>Zerir scowled and continued talking to Nyir. "Get the doc and your security team ready. Meet me in the hangar."</p><p>"Kiz, Captain. See you there," Nyir replied.</p><p>"Hagin, open the hangar."</p><p>"I'll go with you," Hayden said.</p><p>Zerir scowled. "Fine, no smokin' though."</p><p>"WHOA!" Ben yelled.</p><p>Zerir looked up at the main viewer. The Lucrehulk wreckage made moonfall first, just before the horizon. A huge blob of mud lifted into the sky. The trees began swaying in a wave of movement, some falling over out of sight in the brush. After three seconds, the ground shook with a loud grumble with such force that it could be felt on the bridge.</p><p>Some of the lights on the bridge flickered for a moment as the Bothans looked around worriedly.</p><p>On the main viewer, the Republic ship continued lowering to the ground, eventually disappearing beyond the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Yu'tor possessed one hover lifter speeder capable of transporting a dozen or so Bothans—likely only ten humans, and three in each cargo loader; perhaps more on top.</p><p>Since Garm had fit all right in the cargo loader the first time, Zerir supposed they could comfortably fit two humans each in the cargo loaders and nine in the hover lifter.</p><p>Zerir piloted the hover lifter with Raskyer in the back. Nyir piloted one of the cargo loaders with Girov Ji'skar, one of her security team, sitting on the back.</p><p>Ben piloted the other cargo loader with Hayden sitting on the back.</p><p>"I'll unlock the gates," Hayden shouted once the trio of speeders arrived at the edge of the spaceport apron.</p><p>"All right," Zerir yelled back, pulling her speeder to a stop.</p><p>Hayden jumped from the back of Ben's speeder, fumbling with his keys. After ten seconds of jingling about, the gates were open.</p><p>"Hopefully the Republic won," Raskyer growled optimistically, gesturing to the evening sky. The torpedoes had stopped falling and there were no more flashes in the sky.</p><p>"Hopefully," Zerir grunted in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Damn. We are lucky none of this hit down," Hayden yelled to Zerir from Ben's speeder.</p><p>"I hope the Gungans esh okay!" Nyir yelled back.</p><p>The swamp had changed significantly since earlier in the day. By the time the trio of speeders passed through the shields at the edge of town, the sun had set, and it was getting darker. That was not the cause of the changes, however.</p><p>The Gungan paths they had followed earlier in the day were now completely buried in mud. Beyond the edge of town, the ground itself looked like it had become liquified. It seemed that every third or fourth tree had fallen over under a mud tsunami. In a few places, fish out of water splashed frantically on the surface of the liquified soil.</p><p>Hayden and Girov held blasters, cautiously looking to the left and the right from atop their speeders. The speeders ambled along with their headlights on, weaving between the trees.</p><p>"Keep an eye out for Bursas!" Zerir ordered, her fur swirling nervously at the thought.</p><p>"We don't need to worry about them," Hayden retorted. "Keep an eye out for droids! We are rescuing soldiers of the Galactic Republic."</p><p>Zerir swore under her breath. <em>I didn't even tell Edep, </em>she thought with alarm. <em>Ah well, too late to decide not to rescue the Clones now. </em></p><p>As they crossed three kilometres from the location Captain Bickie said the Insight had crashed, Lucrehulk wreckage appeared amidst the fallen trees. A few cargo crates poked out of the mud.</p><p>Zerir had to steer around a busted up Armoured Assault Tank, sinking in the mud.</p><p>A robotic voice suddenly yelled from the darkness "Hey! Freeze!"</p><p>Blasterfire flew over their heads before Zerir could even apply the brakes. "Return fire!" she snarled.</p><p>Hayden and Girov fired in the direction the blasts had come from. Zerir turned her speeder so her headlights illuminated the location.</p><p>Three tan coloured B1 Battle droids stood atop a sinking crate, shooting at them for no reason. <em>Completely unprovoked</em>, Zerir thought angrily to herself.</p><p>Hayden gunned down two of the droids and Girov hit the third.</p><p>"Captain, this esh crazy!" Nyir yelped. "Nokiz should drive through this, us."</p><p>"I agree," Hayden yelled. "We should go around the Trade Federation wreckage."</p><p>"All right," Zerir agreed, thumbing her new navigation plan in her datapad. "Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The minutes went by as they drew closer and closer to the Republic crash sight. They encountered a few more bits of Separatist wreckage here and there, but nothing that shot at them.</p><p>Zerir's comm chimed. She answered it.</p><p>"Captain, we are gettin' another message," Ben growled nervously.</p><p>"Let me hear it," Zerir sighed. She could tell from the tone of his voice that the Republic had not won.</p><p>"This is Commander Mull. I have taken command of the Separatist Forces," a voice said on Zerir's comm.</p><p>"You shouldn't drive while using your comm!" Raskyer hissed. "I esh the ships doctor, I can—"</p><p>"—Gin-stop right now Raskyer," Zerir snarled. "This esh an emergency, yeah?"</p><p>"As you can no doubt see," Mull continued, "hostilities in orbit of Naboo have ended. While we were negotiating with you in good faith, the war criminals of the Royal Security Forces destroyed one of our vessels. Naboo, you should be embarrassed for your forces who conduct themselves so dishonestly. Our demands have proportionally increased. I will give every settlement on Naboo or its moons twenty-six hours to lower its shields and surrender unconditionally. After then, we will begin bombing any settlement that still has its shields up."</p><p>"Twenty-six hours!" Hayden chuckled. "That must be how long it will take them to get reinforcements."</p><p>"Huh," Raskyer muttered. "Look!"</p><p>Zerir pulled her speeder to a stop and looked behind her. New D'eeja's shields went down.</p><p>"We're probably conserving our shields till tomorrow," Hayden said reassuringly.</p><p>Zerir exhaled. Her fur swirled nervously. <em>Definitely not a reassuring fact.</em></p><p>The trio of speeders continued on in silence until—</p><p>"—Identify yourselves!" a panicky Clone voice yelled.</p><p>"Captain Zerir Vri'skar," she growled as she angled her headlights to the direction of the voice. "We are here to rescue you."</p><p>"Thank goodness!" the Clone exhaled in relief, lowering blaster rifle as he emerged from behind a tree.</p><p>"How many survivors?" Zerir asked. "We have room for sixteen of you, I think."</p><p>"Fourteen," the Clone sighed. "This way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In front of the <em>Insight,</em> an AT-RT was sunk in the mud almost up to the cab. Several Clones stood guard outside of the ship and there were, no doubt, more concealed nearby forming a perimeter. On the ground, two Clones laid on stretchers.</p><p>"I am Captain Bickie, we met before," the Captain said, shaking Zerir's hand as she stepped out of her speeder. "This is my second in command, Lieutenant Garm."</p><p>"Nice to meet you <em>for the first time Garm</em>," Zerir growled wryly.</p><p>Garm balled his hands into fists.</p><p>"Over there are Spud, Hummer, Fox, Sprat—"</p><p>—Zerir stopped paying attention to the Clones' ridiculous names, and turned around, taking the dimly-illuminated scene in. The Arquitens cruiser had landed relatively intact but was visibly sinking. A few smashed trees poked out from under the spot Zerir's headlights were shining on. She walked up to the tree branches and felt them. It looked unreal.</p><p>"Did you hear the update the Trade Federation sent? What happened up there?" Hayden asked Bickie.</p><p>"Yeah we heard both messages," Bickie answered grimly. "The Separatist fleet emerged from hyperspace with more than forty vessels. The RSF and Republic fleet was quickly overwhelmed. We were about to jump out of the system when a group of six RSF fighters dragged a space mine into the bridge of the Separatist flagship. I figured we could stop it from squishing your town, then jump to hyperspace."</p><p>"Thanks for that," Hayden muttered.</p><p>"Don't mention it. You know, I am grateful—"</p><p>"—Captain we have clankers incoming on our position. Bearing—"</p><p>—Ineffective blasterfire erupted from the darkness.</p><p>"Fall back to the ship!" Bickie yelled. "Everyone inside!"</p><p>Hayden and the Bothans retreated into the ship first as Bickie covered the Clones' retreat from the perimeter.</p><p>The ship itself had crashed at an angle so stepping inside was much like climbing a steep hill.</p><p>Zerir quickly stepped out of the line of fire in the doorway, bracing herself with the wall as she continued down the hall. A few stray shots flew in and impacted the wall.</p><p>A Clone stood at the corner of the doorway, returning fire. In the midst of dozens of missing shots, the Clone's head jerked back in a flash of light. He fell without crying out.</p><p><em>Thirteen Clones now</em>, Zerir thought. <em>Unlucky thirteen—</em></p><p><em>—</em>Another Clone was hit three times in the back as he attempted to enter the ship.</p><p>Hayden grabbed the Clones' arms and pulled him out of the doorway. Zerir stooped down to help, pulling the Clone who had been shot in the head out of the line of fire.</p><p>Bickie yelled madly and rushed inside, nearly knocking Zerir and Hayden over. Dozens of shots flew into the doorway impacting the back wall in rapid succession. Sparks illuminated the darkness.</p><p>Raskyer examined both of the fallen Clones, taking off their helmets. Muttering "they're dead," she closed her hand into a fist, shaking it no.</p><p>"Is there anyone else in town who is coming?" Bickie panted breathily, aiming his blaster in the direction of the doorframe.</p><p>"No," Hayden muttered bitterly.</p><p>"The Yu'tor does have two laser cannons and a rail gun," Zerir sighed. "I don't want to risk Bothan neutrality though."</p><p>"You would rather get killed by the clankers!?" one of the Clones, Sprat Zerir was fairly sure, screamed incredulously.</p><p>"Nokiz," Zerir growled. "We esh gonna surrender if it comes to that."</p><p>"Surrender?" Bickie scoffed. "The Seppies will probably kill you. INCOMMING!" he screamed, aiming his blaster towards the doorway.</p><p>Zerir could hear the clinking footsteps of the droids draw nearer, then, something else. Her ears perked up curiously. Droids began yelling "oh no," to each other. Soon after, smashing noises rang out and Zerir thought she heard <em>Gungans caterwauling?</em></p><p>"I think those are Gungans," Hayden muttered.</p><p>"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Bickie yelled, cautiously peering out of the doorway. "All clear!"</p><p>Zerir sighed, then followed Bickie out the doorway.</p><p>At the edges of the light, dozens of spear wielding Gungans stood outside, two on Kaadus. The droids lay on the ground smashed and bludgeoned.</p><p>"Are yousa okay?" a deep Gungan voice asked.</p><p>Bickie approached the lead Gungan. "Most of the crew is dead, there are only twelve of us left now. Zerir?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Check to see if the speeders still work," Bickie ordered.</p><p>Zerir scowled. "I was already doin' that."</p><p>"Is everyone all right under the swamp?" Hayden asked the Gungans as he stepped out, pulling a stretcher.</p><p>"Cahto'a was directly under the crashin' ship," the deep Gungan voice answered. "We do not expect to find any survivors, but we haven't been able to get near. Plannin' on attackin' the crash site at sunrise."</p><p>"My men and I can aid you in your assault at sunrise, but we need to get the wounded into town ASAP," Bickie said gravely. "Come on, let's load them onto the speeders!"</p><p>"The way yousa came should be clear for now but avoid the wreckage. Also, yousa owe us a life debt."</p><p>"Let's be serious," Hayden muttered angrily.</p><p>"Oh, I am serious," the lead Gungan said dramatically. "All of yousa, you Naboo, you Clones, you stupid Bothans… Yousa all be owin' us a life debt."</p><p><em>"Zon znasha tag?!" </em>["What does that mean?!"] Nyir yelped to the other Bothans.</p><p>["I don't know,"] Zerir growled. ["But the humans aren't taking it seriously, so I think it's nothing to worry about. Let's just get these Clones back to New D'eeja."] As she hopped back into her speeder, she scowled at the Gungans.</p><p>["Primitive honour systems,"] Raskyer muttered bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they entered down, most of the humans looked at the Clones and the speeders apprehensively. The fearful look in their eyes said: <em>that is all we have to defend us. A handful of Clones. </em></p><p>"Are we going to the hospital?" Zerir asked to Bickie as her speeder hovered towards a fork in the muddy path at the edge of the moat.</p><p>"Yep," Bickie answered.</p><p>Zerir turned the speeder to the left and continued along the banks of the muddy moat. "How many of your crew did you leave behind?" she muttered.</p><p>"Seventy-two," Bickie sighed. "Nothing compared to our losses in orbit. I don't understand how you can be neutral in this."</p><p><em>Right. Back to that. </em>"It's not my place to decide," Zerir growled, looking at the muddy path ahead as her speeder ambled on. "I am just a ship captain. We shot three droids to rescue you and I hope the Separatists never find out."</p><p>"Well, I hope—"</p><p>"—I appreciate that you saved our lives," Zerir replied. "We would have been killed if that ship hit the town. I am sorry for your losses, but we are neutral right now, and that's that. It's jus' how it is."</p><p>"We are fighting and dying every day for freedom. The least—"</p><p>"—Enough!" Zerir snarled. "I did risk three of my crew to save you. I risked our whole neutrality to save you because you saved us, yeah? Nokiz esh in any position to declare war on behalf of my Clan, let alone other Clans. Esh jus' a ship captain, me. You dropped the Lucrehulk on a Gungan town to save New D'eeja. It is clear—"</p><p>"—I had no way of knowing—"</p><p>"—My point is, you are fightin' for your own people," Zerir growled cautiously. As she continued, it became a snarl, progressively less Basic and more Askar Creole. "Your Republic, humans especially. It's an example of why my people don't trust you, even though we are grateful. Not for freedom. If this conflict was really about <em>freedom</em>, almost everyone would be on your side. It nokiz esh about freedom. It esh about sovereignty. Control."</p><p>Bickie said nothing.</p><p>"What esh that?!" Zerir yelped as her speeder neared the hospital entrance.</p><p>Outside of the hospital, Fless stood holding a bell-shaped container in one hand, a piece of sheet metal in the other. Three more bell-shaped containers were dangled around his Kaadu.</p><p>"STOP! GIN-STOP!" Zerir yelped, slamming on her brakes. The three speeders behind her stopped.</p><p>Standing two meters away, Fless scowled angrily at Zerir; clearly still mad about the Bursa. The piece of sheet metal in his hand had the universal symbol for biohazard on it.</p><p>Fless approached her.</p><p>"Get back!" Zerir snarled. "You—"</p><p>"We're probably already contaminated," Raskyer muttered bitterly.</p><p>"Those look like the cores to some sort of warhead," Bickie groaned. "They were probably breached in the crash."</p><p>"SHTAK!" Zerir swore angrily. Her fur fell flat in fear.</p><p>Hayden hopped out of his speeder and began slowly approaching the scene.</p><p>"Stay back Hayden!" Zerir yelped.</p><p>"Meesa don't—"</p><p>"—that's a biological weapon," Bickie said loudly. "You are holding a biological weapon. You brought multiple biological weapons into town."</p><p>Fless screamed and dropped the container. It shattered, splashing the Gungan in a rotten-smelling crimson-coloured liquid. Several drops landed on Zerir's face.</p><p>Bickie swore angrily. The rest of the Clones began yelling.</p><p>"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHTAK!" Zerir yelped, flinching. She vigorously rubbed the liquid off of her snout.</p><p>Fless danced around on the mud, screaming, struggling to wipe it off his bare feet.</p><p>Zerir turned to the Nyir and Girov on the other speeders about ten meters away and asked, in as calm of a voice as she could managed, "Do you think they are infected too?"</p><p>"Depends," Raskyer sighed. "If this were a chemical weapon, in that concentration, we'd be dead already. If this were airborne, they'd be infected, but it esh suspended in a liquid, and this planet's a swamp. Makes me think it's waterborne."</p><p>"Nyir, Girov, get back to the ship and return in space suits and decontamination kits, take the Clones on your speeder too. Bring Edep here, he needs to know what's going on. No one on the ship is to be allowed off without a spacesuit. I am puttin' Ben in charge. Hayden? Do you have the number for the hospital?"</p><p>"Already on it," Hayden stammered fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"All right, well it seems to be a waterborne strain of bacteria," doctor Amanette Lethari said from her biohazard suit staring into her scanner.</p><p>Zerir, Raskyer and Fless sat nervously in the quarantine room.</p><p>Bickie and the eight Clones on Zerir's speeder had been isolated in a different room. Since they were wearing filtered helmets, Amanette and the medical droids thought there was a decent chance they had not been infected but they were awaiting further tests.</p><p>"I thought it was waterborne too," Raskyer muttered.</p><p>"It's like nothing I've ever seen. It seems to be already consuming part of Fless's flesh—"</p><p>—Fless began moaning in terror.</p><p>"It's not affecting you Bothans though," Amanette muttered as she held Zerir's snout. "Even the spots it splashed on you are unaffected with no sign of necrosis. Still, I think I am going to suspend you two in Bacta for the night with Fless. The Bacta should resolve whatever this is. We are running low with this blockade but we should be able to recycle most of the Bacta."</p><p>Raskyer sighed. "We have a small supply on our ship too that we could use to supplement the town's."</p><p>"Khįz," Zerir growled in agreement. Her fur stood on end. <em>I did not tell you to tell her that Raskyer.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Kev Rel'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoran</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously as the Consular-class frigate set down. Jazal had pursued the Thoran shipments mystery so obsessively that Shaak Ti finally caved in, allowing them to continue their investigation on Thoran. Six hours through hyperspace from Kamino, and a descent onto the frosty planet, and the two Jedi were now at Plota'shtarn Spaceport; the origin port of the suspicious Bothan freighter ships that continued visiting Kamino.</p><p>For a few minutes, it looked as if the Bothans might shoot their Consular-class out of the sky but, with reluctance, they had permitted a landing.</p><p>"Master Jedi, you still want us to go back to Kamino and leave you here?" the pilot said apprehensively.</p><p>"Yep," Jazal replied.</p><p>"We have years of service in the Diplomatic Security Corps Master, this is—"</p><p>"—I have it under control," Jazal interrupted curtly. "We are Jedi."</p><p>Rel'skar groaned nervously.</p><p>"Kev. We are going to be fine," Jazal said reassuringly as she left the cockpit. "Come."</p><p>Following reluctantly, Rel'skar turned his head to look out of every window they passed. The landing ramp lowered as the two Jedi approached. They cautiously stepped out into the mild air.</p><p>Two red and tan-furred Bothan customs inspectors waited at the bottom of the ramp. Rel'skar sniffed the air curiously. The Thoran Bothans smelled a lot like Kothlis Bothans.</p><p>"Jedi!" one of them gasped in Basic, her fur swirled nervously.</p><p>Rel'skar cautiously looked down as he stepped half-expecting snow. The ground was clear of snow outside on the landing area, but thick glaciers and snowy peaks were visible atop the mountains all around the town. Trees and smaller plants dotted the foothills.</p><p>"Greetings," Jazal said. "I am Jazal and this is my Padawan Kev Rel'skar. Who might you be?"</p><p>The other one's fur began swirling nervously too. He growled, "<em>N</em><em>ųkįz kų zęghą mįdh—</em>" ["I don't speak—"]</p><p>"<em>—</em>If the next words that come out of your snouts are <em>'mid korm Basik,'</em> I am going to scream," Jazal huffed impatiently. "Seriously? Can't you see I my Padawan is a Bothan? So, what is it? What language can't you speak?"</p><p>"I speak Basic," he admitted in a deep Bothan voice.</p><p>"Okay so who are you?" Rel'skar growled impatiently.</p><p>"I am customs inspector Ja'fon and this is inspector Doy'lya," he growled cautiously. "It is summer here, and in case you didn't notice," he gestured to the snow-less slopes and empty non-operational ski lifts. "It is not the tourism season. Now, as I hope you understand, with what happened on Bothawui, we are a bit jumpy with the Republic coming around here—"</p><p>"—We are only planning on staying a few days," Jazal said diplomatically. The landing ramp behind her began retracting.</p><p>"We would prefer it if you didn't and came back in the winter," Doy'lya growled bluntly. "This is—"</p><p>—The Consular-class lifted from the ground leaving the two Jedi behind.</p><p>"You were saying?" Jazal asked serenely, almost in the same intonation Shaak Ti uses.</p><p>Both of the Bothan's fur now pressed fearfully into their bodies.</p><p><em>All right, so something is going on here</em>, Rel'skar thought to himself.</p><p>"All right," Jazal said, unholstering her backpack. "Do you customs inspectors need to see this?"</p><p>"Follow us to customs and immigration," Ja'fon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You both put 'Yes' on your forms that you have been convicted of a crime. In my database, it also shows that you have been convicted of crimes," growled the spaceport's lone immigration officer, an elderly grey Bothan female named Nefer Har'trek. "You are Jedi?"</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled with embarrassment and nervousness. He looked apprehensively to Jazal.</p><p>"Yep," Jazal sighed. "To answer both of your questions."</p><p>"Hmmm," Hart'trek said as she continued typing on her terminal. "Your records seem to be sealed by the Jedi Order. I need to know what your crimes were to determine your eligibility for entrance."</p><p>Rel'skar stood taller in an effort to look more intimidating. He put his hand on his lightsaber hilt and squeezed it menacingly, scrunching his face in a scowl. "No, you don't need—"</p><p>"—Padawan," Jazal hissed angrily. "Stop that at once. Your behaviour is reflecting poorly on me and the entire Jedi Order. Is that really what Master Tide taught you?"</p><p>"Sorry Master," Rel'skar stammered, letting go of his saber hilt. "Sorry ma'am," he added, facing the immigration officer.</p><p>"I don't want you to ever do that again. Intimidation is not the Jedi Way."</p><p>"I am sorry Master," Rel'skar said in a quieter voice.</p><p>The immigration officer scowled at them both. "So, what did you do?"</p><p>Jazal exhaled slowly. "I had a relationship with a subordinate."</p><p>"I see," Har'trek replied in a slightly amused tone. "Very well, I—"</p><p>"—I didn't do that," Rel'skar stammered in an outburst, his fur swirling with embarrassment. He did not want the immigration officer to think <em>that </em>of him.</p><p>"Oh?" Har'trek asked.</p><p>"You didn't?" Jazal asked. Rel'skar could hear a screaming thought from her: <em>Don't tell that immigration officer that you are a </em><em>BURGLAR</em><em>! Do you think your people want a force-sensitive burglar visiting them? Holy kriffing—</em></p><p>"—yes, I did," Rel'skar croaked nervously.</p><p>The immigration officer snorted in derision. "Okay then."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a brief stop by the Banking Terminal to withdraw Zav, the two Jedi had left the spaceport and were now walking to the taxi rink. The customs officials had been honest when they said this was not the tourism season. The spaceport was a ghost town.</p><p>"Padawan, why did I tell you <em>some </em>intelligence is necessary?" Jazal huffed.</p><p>"Because I am dumb," Rel'skar croaked. His fur twirled unhappily and swirled guiltily. "I am sorry I failed—"</p><p>"—Kev," Jazal interrupted. "Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. That's a deflection and you know it."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously now. "You want me to think things through more. To be mindful of the bigger picture," he growled nervously.</p><p>"Yep. If your people find out you are guilty of something that is not a crime in Bothan space, they won't care. However—"</p><p>"—I know Master, I heard your thoughts."</p><p>"Good," Jazal smiled. "That is what I was going for."</p><p>A lone speeder taxi waited on the rink.</p><p>To Rel'skar's surprise, the driver was human. "<em>Dosk shashay. </em>Good day," the driver said in both Bothese and Basic.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Jazal replied.</p><p>"I didn't know the Jedi let Bothans join," the driver noted with a curious expression.</p><p>"Well, they do," Rel'skar scowled.</p><p>"Where are you headed to?"</p><p>"Honestly, I am not completely sure," Jazal answered. "We need to find accommodation. Ideally in the city."</p><p>"All right," the driver chuckled. "Well, how about I just drop you off in the main square then?"</p><p>"That would be fine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kev," Jazal said, breaking the silence of the flight into town. "I felt your surprise that the driver was human. This is—"</p><p>"—There are lots of humans on Thoran," the driver interrupted. "We settled here first."</p><p>"That is interesting," Jazal replied evenly. Rel'skar could sense her annoyance at being interrupted "Kev, this is part of what I was talking about earlier. Be mindful of the bigger picture. I knew he was human well before we arrived at the cab."</p><p>"How?" the driver asked curiously.</p><p>Jazal's Shadowsync began buzzing. Re'lskar sensed her tension increase.</p><p>"What is it Master?" Rel'skar asked.</p><p>"It's Sey'les," Jazal sighed sadly. "I have been trying to stop reaching out to Itoll so much. I sensed something earlier though." She paused a moment before answering, "yes Sey'les?"</p><p>"Master Jazal," Sey'les croaked. "I've been having trouble with Itoll."</p><p>Jazal sighed with relief. "Seriously Sey'les? You are calling me for that?! I am not his mother. You are an officer in the Republic Navy. You need to—"</p><p>"—he tried to commit suicide."</p><p>"WHAT!" Jazal yelled.</p><p>The cab driver exhaled sharply shaking his head.</p><p>"Well, I think he tried to commit suicide at least," Sey'les croaked.</p><p>"What do you mean you think he tried to commit suicide?" Rel'skar asked curiously.</p><p>"Sey'les you are hiding something," Jazal said accusingly. "What are you and Itoll hiding from me?"</p><p>"I can't—I can't talk about," Sey'les stammered.</p><p>"Why don't you order Itoll to get help?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Oh, commander Archard just did," Sey'les sighed. "I don't think he knows how bad it is though, and… I don't know how to say this, but the help Itoll will get won't be very good."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jazal shook her head in frustration.</p><p>"I can't say anymore," Sey'les answered in a tiny voice.</p><p>The cab swerved suddenly to avoid oncoming traffic. A giant speeder truck honked angrily. The cab driver yelled in terror, swearing under his breath.</p><p>Rel'skar yelped and held onto the handgrip above.</p><p>"I am sorry," the driver said. "I was distracted."</p><p>"Sey'les," Jazal frowned. "It isn't that private where I am. Apparently, my conversation with you is distracting the taxi driver."</p><p>"All I want to ask Master, is that you talk to Itoll. This is getting out of control," Sey'les muttered angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The two Jedi were now on the turbolift up to their suite. Their hotel, the tallest building in town, was situated across the street from the Plota'shtarn Baobab Business District.</p><p>"Maybe I should talk to him instead, Master," Rel'skar growled nervously.</p><p>"Why?" Jazal retorted.</p><p>"The High Council told you to break off all contact with him," Rel'skar growled cautiously.</p><p>The turbolift slowed with a muffled shudder. The doors opened into a dimly lit hall.</p><p>"Padawan, this is an emergency," Jazal huffed as she stepped out.</p><p>"Very well Master," Rel'skar said. "I think—"</p><p>"—If it makes you feel better, I'll let you listen in," Jazal sighed.</p><p>Rel'skar's fur twirled with uncertainty. He thought about this for a moment. "I guess that would be agreeable."</p><p>"Agreeable?"</p><p>"All right. It would make me feel better," Rel'skar admitted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jazal… hey Rel'skar?" Itoll said cheerily when she called him. His fur danced with excitement.</p><p><em>Okay, this is odd, </em>Rel'skar thought to himself.</p><p>Jazal scowled in confusion. "Are you all right Itoll?"</p><p>"Feel better than I have in weeks," Itoll said, stretching on the sofa with his hands behind his head. "Got kicked from my Clan, which, honestly, doesn't bother me as much as it did."</p><p>"Kicked from your Clan!" Rel'skar gasped. Sey'les said—" Rel'skar stammered, then his voice died.</p><p>"Is this related to… what we talked about before?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Itoll answered, then began growling. "It turns out, Kev, all I had to do to feel better about myself was whack someone with a sign and save some Lurmen."</p><p>Rel'skar's snout hung open. "I don't understand."</p><p>"What the kriff happened?!" Jazal demanded.</p><p>"Oh, an ARC Trooper named Buzz blew up dozens of Lurmen who were surrendering. I whacked him in the head with a sign," Itoll said with a Spacer Shrug.</p><p>Jazal gasped.</p><p>"Turns out though, that those were his orders," Itoll muttered bitterly. "So, I got booted from my Clan, but his only consequence for blowing up civilians on the Republic capital is a bruised noggin—oh Wulf punched his face too, so I guess that's something."</p><p>"We will discuss this more when I get back to Coruscant," Jazal muttered. "Are you going to hurt yourself?"</p><p>"Nope," Itoll said, closing his hand in a fist and giving the Spacer gesture for <em>no</em>. His fur did not swirl guiltily.</p><p>"This sounds… Outrageous. I am glad you are okay Itoll. We need to tell the Council at once."</p><p>"I agree," Rel'skar said. "But Master—"</p><p>"—how many witnesses were there Itoll?" Jazal asked.</p><p>"Oh, at least thirty, not counting the Lurmen. Almost no one was happy about what Buzz was doing."</p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Jazal asked sternly.</p><p>"The future is hard to predict," Itoll answered calmly. "My feeling right now though is, yeah."</p><p>"Glad to hear it," Jazal sighed in relief.</p><p>"How about you Jazal?" Itoll asked.</p><p>"I hope—we hope to be back on Coruscant in a few months," Jazal muttered. "Can't say for sure though."</p><p>"Kamino is awful," Rel'skar moaned. His fur twirled unhappily.</p><p>"I find the research rewarding," Jazal sighed, "but yes, it is awful. The Kaminoans are belligerent, the weather is terrible. The walls are so curvy. They feel wrong."</p><p>Itoll chuckled cynically. "At least you haven't had to hit someone with a sign to stop a Crime Against the Galaxy in progress."</p><p>"We will contact Shaak Ti immediately," Jazal muttered. "I hope to see you soon."</p><p>"Yeah," Itoll sighed. "Bye for now."</p><p>After Jazal hung up she moved her finger to dial and then received a call.</p><p>Rel'skar looked over her shoulder at the squiggly viscous surface of the Shadowsync. "Huh. Master Shaak Ti is calling."</p><p>Jazal swore under her breath. "I hope she isn't angry at me for calling Itoll. I can't believe she bugged my Shadowsync!" She hit the answer button.</p><p>"Jazal," Shaak Ti's voice came through urgently. "I am picking you and Rel'skar back up, there is—"</p><p>"—This is a complete overreaction Master," Jazal interrupted in a calm voice.</p><p>"This is—what?!" Shaak Ti asked in surprise. "Jazal, the Republic just lost the intersections of almost every hyperspace route in the Mid Rim. Kamino may come under attack and if that happens, you would be stuck."</p><p>Jazal and Rel'skar gasped.</p><p>"Master, there's something else," Jazal said, regaining her composure. "I was informed of a Crime Againt the Galaxy committed on Coruscant by Republic ARC troopers who murdered Lurmen—"</p><p>"—I will pass it along," Shaak Ti interrupted. "In the meantime, I need you two to get back to the Spaceport."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We hope you have a peaceful and profitable day!" the hotel concierge yelled animatedly as Jazal and Rel'skar stormed out of the lobby and onto the steps outside.</p><p>"This is insane," Jazal muttered. "We just got here."</p><p>Rel'skar's fur swirled nervously. He never felt so cut off from the Jedi Temple before. Being on Kamino was one thing but now he knew every single hyperspace route between Kamino and Coruscant was cut off. Without the ability to use those routes, the journey to the Core would take months.</p><p>The taxi pulled up. It was the same driver.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>"The Spaceport," Jazal said icily.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?"</p><p>"Yes," Rel'skar growled as he stepped in, shutting his door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Zerir Vri'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ohma-D'un</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zerir awoke in crimson. Everything looked bright red. Even through her ventilator, it smelled like decay.</p><p>For a moment, Zerir thought she was dreaming. Then she heard panicked human voices through the liquid. <em>Kriff. Is this my blood?!</em> She took a deep shaky breath as a Bacta tube crane reached under her armpits and began gently tugging her up to the surface.</p><p>"Thank goodness she's alive!" Amanette's voice said shakily.</p><p>Zerir yanked her ventilator off and started coughing and sputtering. Everything smelled rotting.</p><p>The Bacta was now bright red. Raskyer was still in her tube to the left.</p><p>On the floor next, in front of the Bacta tube to her right, was a blob being examined by a medical droid.</p><p>"What esh happening!" Zerir stammered as she was set down.</p><p>Two humans in biohazard suits began spraying her, washing the red into the drains.</p><p>"Get doctor Raskyer out now!" Amanette yelled in a panic.</p><p>Zerir noticed a bone amidst the blob in front of Fless's tank. <em>It's Fless. </em>She exhaled despondently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Raskyer and Zerir were now being examined by more than a dozen humans in biohazard suits.</p><p>"I want to talk to my ship," Zerir snarled.</p><p>"Please remain calm," Amanette. "The good news is, you're alive."</p><p>"We also must be immune," Raskyer growled cautiously. "That's what's happening isn't it?"</p><p>"We don't know," Amanette croaked. "We're sorry. You were only in the Bacta for five hours… Somehow it—it," she began sobbing.</p><p>"The Bothans show no sign of necrosis," a human male muttered. "The bacteria on their bodies seem to have all died."</p><p>Zerir sighed with relief. "Fless, that was him wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," Amanette gulped. "We discovered the Clones had died first—"</p><p>"—Garm?!" Zerir yelped.</p><p>"No, he was one of the ones brought back to your ship," Amanette said, putting a hand on Zerir's shoulder.</p><p>Raskyer swore under her breath, then shook her head incredulously. "The bacteria consumes humans, consumes Gungans, and consumes Bacta? How esh that possible?!"</p><p>"It does more than that," Amanette muttered. She opened the blinds.</p><p>Raskyer and Zerir stood up, approached the window and gasped.</p><p>In the early dawn light, every moat in town was a crimson red. The swamp in every direction was crimson, or a mix of crimson and mud. The red was spreading up the trunks of the trees and bushes.</p><p>"Fless was in a far worse state of deterioration than the Clones," Amanette said shakily. "It seems to consume Gungans faster than humans."</p><p>"How far has it spread?" Raskyer croaked.</p><p>"We don't know," Amanette admitted. "It seems to have infected most of the swamp around town up till the horizon. It to consumes Bacta the fastest. Chlorine seems to kill it, but obviously, we can't treat anyone with that."</p><p>"Can we still spread it?" Zerir growled cautiously.</p><p>"I'd guess so. The bacteria seems to survive in your fur until it starves or makes contact with something else. However, it seems to die on contact with your skin. I'd recommend full decontamination if you step outside and walk through the environment on the way to your ship. I will need some blood samples."</p><p>"Of course," Zerir replied. "Anythin' to cure this."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing the Gungan assault on the crashed ship esh cancelled," Zerir growled cynically.</p><p>Gungans lined almost every bed in the hospital. Some Gungans were lying on the floor, covered in horrible blisters and spots where their skin was dissolving. A few humans were infected too.</p><p>"I esh gonna stay here," Raskyer sighed. "With your permission Captain, I'd like to help anyway I can."</p><p>"You have my permission," Zerir responded, putting a hand on Raskyer's shoulder. "I still want you sleepin' <em>on the ship though. </em>It's getting dangerous here," she added with a cautious growl.</p><p>"Sure thing," Raskyer muttered. "I'll check in with you when I return."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>As Raskyer returned to speak with Amanette, Zerir walked the opposite way towards the turbolift. Her damp fur twirled unhappily at the sight of so many dying beings. They were all essentially dead already unless something in her blood could save them. It was such a waste. None of these beings were a military target.</p><p>Her comm buzzed. "Captain Zerir speaking."</p><p>"This is Mayor Teruka. I am glad to hear you are all right."</p><p>"Thank you," Zerir replied awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say.</p><p>"I am going to have to ask your ship to stand down. We are surrendering," Teruka's voice said with sadness.</p><p>"All right," Zerir growled. <em>You don't have to order me to do that. </em>"Hopefully those Separatist bastards have a cure."</p><p>"Our thoughts exactly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Surrendering!" Sapper, one of the Clones on Zerir's ship yelled.</p><p>A medical droid, Zerir, Edep, Nyir, and the Clones Garm, Sapper, Trotter, and Socks were in the sickbay. Sapper and Socks wore casts on their legs, lying in bed.</p><p>"Yep," Zerir shrugged. "The Separatists have poisoned everything. There is no means to resist them, even if we wanted to. The entire Gungan population esh infected with growing human infection too."</p><p>"This is a Crime Against the Galaxy," Edep muttered bitterly.</p><p>Zerir scoffed. "No shtak. Hopefully they will cure everyone though."</p><p>"Captain," Garm said nervously. "I request that you hide us. Bothans are neutral and this is Clan Askar's flagship. Odds are they will ignore you and eventually let you go."</p><p>Zerir bit her lip nervously.</p><p>"I'd support that," Edep sighed.</p><p>"You would?!" Zerir exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"Yeah. We'd be preventing more atrocities from happening. The Diplomatic Corps would support something like that."</p><p>"All right," Zerir said with a Spacer shrug. "Kiz. We esh gonna hide you."</p><p>"The smuggler ports?" Nyir suggested.</p><p>"Yeah," Zerir sighed.</p><p>"Smuggler ports?" Edep growled cautiously.</p><p>"It esh need-to-know Edep."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is Captain Zerir Vri'skar of the Yu'tor to Commander Mull, please respond," she growled into the comm on the bridge. "This is Captain Zerir Vri'skar of—"</p><p>"—Commander Mull speaking," a Nemoidian accent responded.</p><p>"New D'eeja is surrenderin' due to an outbreak and I wanted to clarify our neutrality. I expect no hostilities against my crew or my vessel, and to emphasise Bothan neutrality in—"</p><p>"—Captain Vri'skar," Mull chuckled. "I have holovid footage of you personally aiding the RSF in combat last night. One of your crew shot droids."</p><p>Zerir swore under her breath.</p><p>"I do accept your surrender though. You will not be treated as a neutral party. However well or poorly your crew are treated will depend on your cooperation."</p><p>"Very well," Zerir responded in as calm of a voice as she could muster. Once the line terminated, she yelped "SHTAK!" She closed her eyes in anguish. Her fur fell flat.</p><p>"Captain," Ben growled nervously, his fur flat in fear too. "Look!"</p><p>Zerir turned to the viewscreen. The dark clouds overhead now looked slightly red. A horrifying thought crossed her mind: <em>what if it can survive in water vapour? </em>"We should call the mayor, this looks bad. We need—"</p><p>—The town alarm klaxon began howling ominously again. Red rain began falling into the trees, then on the far end of the apron, then directly on the ship.</p><p>Nyir swore under her breath.</p><p>"The whole town… Anyone outside. Anyone with an open window!" Edep yelped.</p><p>"Nokiz esh only the town," Ben growled.</p><p>"You're right," Edep sighed. "The whole environment. Everywhere. The whole ecosystem. Everything is just… Every human and Gungan is going to die. It's not a matter of if anymore. This whole moon is now uninhabitable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Vasa Ro'val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Mid Rim was falling apart. Director Vasa Ro'val had 146 reports. Some of these reports were on datacards, others were transmitted digitally; all were on the various battles for the Hyperlanes.</p><p>She had read the title of one report (something or other about Bothans being involved in a conflict on a planet or perhaps moon called 'Ohma-D'un') with a yawn and completely ignored the rest.</p><p>Instead, in her office, Ro'val was watching footage of one of Itoll Oc's altercations this year.</p><p>She had spent the last eight hours in a long back and forth with the leader of Clan Onel. After transferring 200,000 Zav to his account, Ro'val had gotten the outcome she wanted—even though Itoll's father, Zrask Oc'nel, had made his case before the Clan Leader to reinstate his son's membership on heroic behaviour, the Clan refused.</p><p>Itoll was exactly where Ro'val thought she wanted him. An outcast. A misunderstood outcast. He did the right thing, a very brave thing for a Bothan, and his Clan still refused to take him back. An outcast now with a Clan, her Clan, that lives in a veritable paradise—Kothlis—willing to take him in.</p><p>As the pile of unread Spynet battle reports grew, Ro'val's eyes opened with fascination once again as she watched Itoll throw a pot of boiling food at a Jedi Knight. Her fur danced excitedly as he began beating the Jedi Knight with a fire extinguisher. For her, to see a non-Force sensitive Bothan beat a Jedi Knight was exciting. It almost made her drool.</p><p>Two days ago, Itoll Oc had beaten Fen Kar'fon, Buzz, with a metal sign. Fen Kar'fon—one of the Spynet's most proficient killers—in a cybernetically-enhanced ARC Trooper body, defeated by Itoll.</p><p>The data streaming from Itoll's tags had shown that Itoll had not even activated his adrenal implants. His clear emotional distress did worry Ro'val, but she figured she was more than qualified for this. <em>I am a psychiatrist after all.</em></p><p>Ever since Itoll had stood up to Ro'val when all other Bothans, even Clan Leaders, practically grovelled before her, her thoughts would occasionally drift to him. After finding out he beat Fen Kar'fon, she went back over his older footage of altercations.</p><p>More than anything in the universe, Ro'val now wanted Itoll.</p><p><em>All right. Itoll Oc'nel hates Botha'ahir. I'll present his loss of citizenship as a past consequence for his actions, one which my Clan is willing to forgive. Yes, that will work. He is a bit stubborn, </em>she thought to herself, <em>but he will come around.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Itoll Oc</strong>
</p><p>"What I like to call this is the 'external observer' perspective," Ro'val said soothingly, gesturing to a flow chart on the white board behind her with a laser pointer.</p><p>From across the desk, Itoll looked not at the mental map, but instead into her reddish-brown eyes. He blinked incredulously. "All right?" he growled nervously.</p><p>"Essentially, you should think about your emotions compassionately. Without a judgment call. Think curiously: why do I feel this way? Not judgmentally but—"</p><p>"—Let's cut the nonsense Vasa," Itoll snarled, hoping that using the old Bothan's first name would get under her skin.</p><p>Ro'val scowled. "I am trying to help you Itoll. You told me that you felt <em>good</em> after hurting Buzz. Let's explore that more."</p><p>Itoll snorted.</p><p>"Itoll," Ro'val sighed. "You know? These sessions can go however you want them. I am here to listen. How has your—well, do you have a circle of acquaintances you can discuss your feelings with?"</p><p>Itoll's fur swirled with suspicion. A ripple of anger began on the fur at the base of his neck and travelled up his neck.</p><p>Ro'val's fur swirled nervously. "For instance, have you been able to talk to your family recently?"</p><p>Itoll exhaled despondently. His fur twirled unhappily. "Not really, but—"</p><p>—Ro'val's fur danced with excitement.</p><p>Itoll scowled and folded his arms.</p><p>"Ahem," Ro'val said, clearing her throat. Her fur calmed down.</p><p>"You do realise that you stuck a tag in me, right?" Itoll snarled. "Can't you hear every conversation I have?"</p><p>Ro'val blinked. She looked nervous, but she held her fur perfectly still. "Well—"</p><p>"—Then we're back at cutting the bullshtak." Itoll shook his head in disbelief. "You literally ordered a Clone, who was probably not really a Clone, to stick an implant into my neck. You put bombs in me. If you cared at all about me—you know? I think the fact you can even <em>pretend </em>to care means there is something seriously wrong with you Vasa. Something seriously kriffed up."</p><p>"I do care," Ro'val said reassuringly. "I didn't let them kill you, did I?"</p><p>Itoll squeezed his eyes tight in despair.</p><p>"How can I convince you that I am here for you?" Ro'val asked in a sincere tone.</p><p>"This. Is. Kriffed," Itoll growled cautiously. "You literally have given yourself the power to just kill me like an off switch. You are literally the cause of most of my stress. You are the reason I have trouble sleeping at night. What you are doing to Sey'les—This is—I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW KRIFFED THIS IS! I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THIS!"</p><p>Itoll had not meant to, but he was yelping and snarling by the end of his response.</p><p>Ro'val's fur fell flat in fear. "I—I can't really kill you. I really do care about you and would have never blown you up," she stammered.</p><p>"You… what?" Itoll growled.</p><p>"I lied. We lied. Fen Kar'fon lied. We didn't put a bomb in you—"</p><p>—Itoll stood up.</p><p>Ro'val yelped, flinching in terror.</p><p>Itoll put on his raincoat, turned around, and began walking to her door.</p><p>Ro'val's fur relaxed a bit and began swirling nervously. "Where are you going?! Your session isn't over yet! You want me to clear you for active duty and I can't if you leave early."</p><p>"All right," Itoll chuckled. His fur stood on end in rage, but he controlled his voice. "You can tell Archard I left your session early and am not mentally qualified for active duty. I can tell him you put a tracker in my neck, are the cause of my mental breakdown, and are using your position as a psychiatrist to make Bothans serving in the Republic Navy commit treason, and you that have put me and Sey'les under duress. Do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Wait!" Ro'val yelped, her fur falling flat in fear again. "You can't tell the humans! They will charge us both—"</p><p>—Itoll slammed Ro'val's door and began walking down the hall away from her office. His ears perked up in anticipation of Ro'val's furious terrified yelps, but they never came.</p><p>As he approached the door to the outside, it was already pouring down rain on this scheduled rain-day. He popped up his hood, then heard Ro'val's office door open.</p><p>Itoll blinked incredulously as the old Bothan nervously trotted down the hallway towards him wearing black trench-coat. <em>Well this is unexpected. </em>"Why are you following me!?"</p><p>She came to a stop in front of him, her fur swirling nervously. "I think we might have… I am—"</p><p>"—You're completely insane," Itoll snarled then stepped out into the rain.</p><p>Ro'val stepped out following him, without a hood. The rain splashed onto her head. "Insane is a not a word in my vocabulary!" she stammered.</p><p>"Ha," Itoll retorted and continued walking.</p><p>She continued following him, swearing under her breath in Bothese, muttering angrily in Basic.</p><p>Itoll began wondering to himself: <em>Do I need to call someone? </em>The look on Divo's face flashed into his mind. Imagining Divo's laughs, Itoll sighed despondently.</p><p>"ARE YOU PROUD?!" Ro'val yelped desperately after a minute of walking towards the parking lot.</p><p>"What?" Itoll asked, turning around and facing her.</p><p>"You made the Director of Coruscant Operations follow you out into the rain," she stammered. "Are you proud?"</p><p>Itoll scowled at the now very wet old Bothan. <em>Kriff. That is how she can mess with my life. </em>"I did not make you obsessively stalk me out here. What the do you want?"</p><p>"I want—you and Jazal… we," Ro'val stammered.</p><p>Itoll's snout fell open in shock. He wondered with alarm whether Ro'val was hitting on him.</p><p>"We want more things like that to happen between our people and the Jedi," Ro'val croaked nervously, looking around through the rain for potential eavesdroppers.</p><p>"All right," Itoll snorted. "Thanks for telling me Vasa." He turned around and began walking away.</p><p>"WAIT!" Ro'val yelped, running after him again.</p><p>Itoll swore under his breath. "What?!"</p><p>"I want you!" Ro'val stammered again. "I want you to join Clan Aval!"</p><p>Itoll walked under the covered speeder parking garage. He lowered his hood and turned around again. "Wow."</p><p>"I am sorry," Ro'val growled nervously. "I did not foresee that well—what we did to you would be so distressing," she whispered as a Naval officer walked by in uniform. "I didn't know you would be so distressed. I am sorry. I really do care about you Itoll."</p><p>"Wow," Itoll repeated himself. "A psychiatrist who did not foresee… Just wow. Okay. I will think about it."</p><p>"Why do you need to think about it?" Ro'val growled cautiously. Her fur swirled nervously. "Wouldn't—"</p><p>"—Ro'val," Itoll interrupted. "Imagine if I did to you what you did to me, then invited you… this is crazy." He sighed despondently, then swore under his breath. "I really have somewhere to be right now."</p><p>"Very well," Ro'val sighed. "You have the week off though. Where do you need to be if I might ask?"</p><p><em>You are probably tracking my movements anyways… </em>"I am going to check up on the Lurmen," Itoll growled accusingly. "The cages they were being put into did not look like they had cover."</p><p>"I don't understand why you care about the Lurmen," Ro'val growled. Her fur swirled with suspicion.</p><p>"I don't understand why you don't," Itoll snapped. "I really am going, and I really don't give a shtak what you put in the report. Buzz and Tarkin both need to go. You were right, even if it was for the wrong reasons."</p><p><em>"Od opash mu jov zega." </em>["Till we meet again,"] Ro'val sighed solemnly.</p><p><em>"Khązkhąz." </em>["Byebye,"] Itoll growled impatiently.</p><p>As he walked towards his speeder, he pulled out his datapad and began typing a message to Sey'les.</p><p>
  <strong>"Кат му зэга йов ну. Эрз жар Бођаск штак. Нокиз за подо дурато."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>["We need to talk now. Dangerous Bothan shtak. It cannot wait."]</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly his datapad began buzzing. It was his father. He had not spoken to Zrask Oc'nel in over a year.</p><p><em>"Shar?!"</em> ["Dad?!"] Itoll nearly yelped in shock after answering. ["I did not know how to talk to you and mom after what happened."]</p><p>["—It's okay."] Zrask's face appeared on Itoll's datapad with a snowy scene in the background.</p><p>["Is that a dome on a planet with an atmosphere?!"] Itoll growled incredulously.</p><p>["Yeah,"] Zrask said with a spacer shrug. ["We dropped one on Varnek to protect Clan Amai, but I am not here to talk about that."]</p><p>["What are you here to talk about?"] Itoll asked.</p><p>["I just want to say, I tried getting the Grum to give you back your Clan Membership. He refused."]</p><p>["You did not include me in this at all,"] Itoll snarled. ["You gave me no opportunity to make my—"]</p><p>["—I thought it best I argued on your behalf, given my position,"] Zrask sighed.</p><p>["Dad, I really wish you had included me."] Itoll closed his eyes in frustration. ["I am tired of you and everyone else doing thingsfor me, or even doing things to me. It is not fair. I was following orders."]</p><p>["I know,"] Zrask said evenly.</p><p>["I would have come back much sooner had the stupid Grum not revoked my Clan Membership. Now, if I leave Coruscant, where I don't even feel very welcome anymore, by the way… If I return to kriffing Bothan space, I am an outcast."]</p><p>["I know, I am going to keep working on that,"] Zrask growled sternly.</p><p>["Dad. I feel like you are probably making things worse, and you still haven't even asked me if I wanted you to petition on my behalf,"] Itoll sighed. ["You don't get it."]</p><p>["I am not going to let my son be an outcast!"] Zrask snarled.</p><p>Itoll chuckled and shook his head. <em>I just told him why I am upset, and dad still does not understand. </em></p><p>["What's so funny?"]</p><p>["I have a lot to do. I need to check up on the Lurmen. I have no time to argue about this,"] Itoll growled. ["It was nice talking to you."]</p><p>As Zrask began to retort Itoll terminated the call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Lir Sey'les</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les jumped awake to her shoulder being tapped.</p><p>"Sey'les, about last night, I still don't understand—"</p><p>"—Wulf it is like… early!" Sey'les snarled with her eyes closed.</p><p>"It's eleven hundred," Wulf sighed. "I've been waiting in bed for two hours. You just keep sleeping."</p><p>Sey'les felt a thump on the bed as Wulf slammed his arms down onto the mattress in frustration. She opened her eyes. Grey cloudy light was visible at the edges of her curtains. "What?" she growled, rolling to face Wulf. "I never sleep in this late."</p><p>Wulf stared at her incredulously.</p><p>Sey'les grabbed her datapad and started checking messages from her family.</p><p>"Last night was fun and all," Wulf started, "but this is very weird. Sey'les, I don't understand. So… I hit Buzz, we got the day off, then we kriffed?"</p><p>"Pretty much," Sey'les said with a shrug. "Good morning to you too." Her fur began dancing excitedly. <em>I did it! It was not as awkward as I thought it would be!</em></p><p>"What I mean is, is the only reason we did that some sort of weird... Reward?" Wulf groaned. "Because, if so, I am not comfortable—"</p><p>"—No," Sey'les said simply. "Actually, it has nothing to do at all with Buzz."</p><p>"Good," Wulf sighed with relief. "I have no idea how you Bothans think sometimes."</p><p>Sey'les ignored the comment and fumbled through images of Varnek curiously. The snowy town was now enclosed under an ugly transparent dome.</p><p>"So, are we like… is this serious?"</p><p>Sey'les's fur swirled nervously. <em>Kriff. Never thought this far ahead!</em> "Sure," she croaked nervously with a wince, anticipating a rejection. "At least a <em>teensy</em> bit serious."</p><p>Wulf blinked at Sey'les completely stupefied. "A teensy bit serious? Sey'les, we've been friends for two years. I am fine with a… I don't even know, but—"</p><p>—Sey'les dropped her datapad and squeezed Wulf in a hug.</p><p>Wulf chuckled and hugged her back. "That response really doesn't work at all in this context Sey'les, but fine."</p><p>"Let's have breakfast," Sey'les yawned. "Is it weird that you are calling me 'Sey'les' and not 'Lir'?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This drying pad is awesome!" Wulf yelled from Sey'les's bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks," Sey'les yelled back, flipping the switch to the kettle. She looked around the kitchen for things that would be useful then forgot what she was planning to eat. <em>Toast? Anoat Oats… </em>Settling on toast, Sey'les put the slices of bread in the toaster then turned back to the kettle.</p><p>"Sey'les! You got a message from Itoll," Wulf yelled from Sey'les's room.</p><p>Sey'les was now watching the water begin to bubble in the kettle. "Well, what does he say?"</p><p>"I can't read it," Wulf snorted. "It's a bunch of weird letters."</p><p>"Bring it here then," Sey'les snarled.</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Wulf said wryly. He emerged from the bedroom half-dressed.</p><p>Sey'les stretched out her arm and grabbed her datapad.</p><p>
  <strong>"Кат му зэга йов ну. Эрз жар Бођаск штак. Нокиз за подо дурато."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>["We need to talk now. Dangerous Bothan shtak. It cannot wait."]</strong>
</p><p>She swore under her breath.</p><p>"What is it?" Wulf asked, his voice muffled through the shirt he was slipping over his head.</p><p>"Oc'nel—Itoll," Sey'les corrected herself. "He wants to talk with me, and it sounds like it is a very big deal. Like… credit chip counterfeiting level big deal."</p><p>"Okay, so why don't we—"</p><p>"—he'll know!" Sey'les yelped. Her fur fell flat in fear.</p><p>"He'll know…?"</p><p>"That we… that I had an improper relationship with a subordinate!"</p><p>"How?!" Wulf exclaimed in shock.</p><p>Sey'les sighed despondently. "We can smell stuff."</p><p>"That's really kriffing weird," Wulf groaned. "Kind of gross—"</p><p>"—Maybe I can find another Ardennian to take with me when I meet him," Sey'les stammered. "Yeah. That could work. I just had sex with another Ardennian. A civilian Ardennian!"</p><p>"Why does it matter?" Wulf asked. "Itoll has done this himself. He—"</p><p>"—JAZAL!" Sey'les gasped. "You're right. Yeah! He doesn't have shtak on me," she added strategically.</p><p>"Is this—are your only concerns here some sort of power struggle with an <em>Ensign</em>?" Wulf asked incredulously.</p><p>"Wulf, he's a Bothan," Sey'les said matter of factly as if that explained it all. "If he were a Rodian, an Ardennian, or a human I wouldn't be worried."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after breakfast, Itoll arrived.</p><p>Sey'les and Wulf answered the door together. Under his raincoat, Itoll's fur swirled with suspicion for a few seconds then stopped. He blinked incredulously.</p><p>"Hey Ensign," Sey'les said casually, trying not to give any sort of reaction. "How are you doing? So, important stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah… and… I am doing okay, Captain, and wow. Fojo was right."</p><p>"Sey'les and I," Wulf stammered. "We—"</p><p>"—He knows," Sey'les snapped. "And you would have done exactly the same thing," she snarled at Itoll.</p><p>Itoll snorted. "No. No I wouldn't have done exactly the same thing, but—"</p><p>"—Okay well not exactly the same thing," Sey'les said, scratching her head. "Fojo?!"</p><p>"A few weeks ago, Fojo said you were drooling while staring at Wulf," Itoll chuckled.</p><p>"Weeks?!" Wulf exclaimed.</p><p>Sey'les swore under her breath. "Kriff it. Yes Wulf, I told you this has nothing to do with Buzz and yeah."</p><p>"I am going to check on the Lurmen ma'am. Do you two want to come, and we can discuss things on the way, or—"</p><p>"—Sure Ensign," Sey'les said. "That actually does sound like a good use of our day off," she growled strategically.</p><p>"You can take credit for the idea," Itoll growled cautiously. "Be sure to mention I came along though."</p><p>"I will," Sey'les sighed in relief. Her fur danced excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Nokiz pa Ro'val aglaga zharan bom ar usmu!"</em> ["Ro'val didn't put bombs in us!"] Sey'les gasped.</p><p>"Kiz." ["Yep,"] Itoll replied.</p><p>["That bitch!"] Sey'les snarled. ["I can't believe it! Ruining our lives because she thought we would work for Tarkin… Unbelievable."]</p><p>["It's kriffed,"] Itoll agreed as he merged into a traffic lane. The windshield wipers were on their maximum speed setting as the torrential rain pounded the windscreen.</p><p>"Guys," Wulf grumbled angrily from the backseat. "I am feeling a bit left out. This isn't nice. I can't speak Bothese."</p><p>"Wulf," Sey'les snarled, "this is serious Bothan shtak. Stay out of it. That's an order."</p><p>["The craziest part I haven't even told you yet,"] Itoll growled cautiously once Sey'les calmed down. ["Ma'am, Ro'val invited me to join her Clan."]</p><p>["What!"] Sey'les yelped. ["She exiled you and then—"]</p><p>["—She is obsessed with me or something,"] Itoll snarled. ["She followed me out into the parking garage, through the rain, to tell me that when I left early."]</p><p>"It sounds like you guys are very angry," Wulf croaked nervously. "Is this about me?"</p><p>"No," Itoll said sternly. "It is not at all about you."</p><p>"Yeah Wulf," Sey'les said consolingly. "I like you."</p><p>Itoll snorted.</p><p>["You know,"] Sey'les growled strategically. ["I bet if you kriffed Ro'val—"]</p><p>["—Uh, hell no,"] Itoll snarled. ["I am considering joining Clan Aval but that's not gonna happen. My partner can literally read my mind and, more importantly, no one gets to hurt me like that then hit on me. I don't care if she's the Director of Coruscant Operations—"]</p><p>["—How do you know that?!"] Sey'les snarled. ["I never told you!"]</p><p>Itoll let go of the steering wheel with his right hand and nodded with it. ["No, you didn't tell me. Ro'val admitted it as part of her strategy."]</p><p>Sey'les swore aloud in Basic. "This is serious then!" she snarled.</p><p>"Yep," Itoll growled. "She is willing to put all of her credits on the table."</p><p>Wulf sighed despondently.</p><p>"He said 'she' Wulf. We are clearly not talking about you," Sey'les snapped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you visiting the Refuge on a day like this?" the security droid asked curiously as he scanned all three of their umbrellas.</p><p>The trio stood at the checkpoint to the B'ankor Refuge.</p><p>"It's a good day for a stroll," Sey'les lied. Her fur swirled guiltily.</p><p>"Very well," the security droid replied. "Captain, Lieutenant, Ensign, you may enter."</p><p>The rain began falling on them once again as they stepped on the travellator down into the refuge—a giant crater of green grassy fields between walls and skyscrapers. Sey'les and Wulf shared an umbrella while Itoll held his own.</p><p>"This is really weird!" Wulf yelled over the rain.</p><p>"Yeah," Sey'les growled. "I can't believe I've never gone here before!"</p><p>"It's nicer when it's not a rain-day," Itoll explained unnecessarily. "The B'ankora are kinda nice but a bit hard to get to know."</p><p>At the base of the travellator, a giant puddle had formed, which the trio had to leap over to avoid.</p><p>"Now to find the Lurmen," Itoll growled strategically, sniffing the humid damp air.</p><p>"I can't smell very much," Sey'les admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, too rainy. Let's walk up that hill," Itoll pointed to the nearest hill. At the top of it was a B'ankor village.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't they look cozy," Wulf grumbled at the houses around them. A few curious white-furred fluffy B'ankora were staring through the windows.</p><p><em>Not even the Chancellor lives in a house.</em> "It's kinda rogue that people live in houses here," Sey'les said. She stared around, looking for any sign of the cages. In the distance stood a series of giant lightposts holding floodlights. Whatever they shone down upon was obscured by more hills.</p><p>"I think that's our best bet," Itoll sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The trio continued on, walking along the muddy grassy paths. When they walked through two more villages, they still seemed to be the only ones outside.</p><p>Eventually, they climbed over the final rainswept hill near the floodlights. Up along the wall were thousands of miserable-looking Lurmen in thirty or forty durasteel cages with no shelter. All of them were completely soaked.</p><p>"This is so kriffed," Sey'les muttered. "Why is the Coruscant Guard in charge of this and not the police?"</p><p>"I don't know," Itoll growled angrily. He pulled out his datapad and began taking photos. "I hope Travi is all right."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Respectfully, Commander," Sey'les groweld cautiously, "this can't be legal."</p><p>The Coruscant Guard Commander on scene had interrupted the trio in their approach to the cages.</p><p>On closer inspection, the situation was even worse than they had thought. The Lurmen did not even have beds and many of the cages had a muddy flood at the bottom.</p><p>"I am going to have to ask you to move along," he said sternly. "This is not a matter for civilians to see."</p><p>"I am Captain Lir Sey'les," she growled, pulling out her ID. "The three of us were involved in the operation to relocate them and we don't like what we see. Our Commander and the Coruscant Police certainly won't like this either."</p><p>"I am Commander Presh. Their conditions will improve soon," he said reassuringly. "Next week we are getting field tents, bedding—"</p><p>"—Next week!" Itoll gasped. "Sir, many of the Lurmen won't survive that long."</p><p>"Perhaps they should have thought of that before they killed thirty-nine of my men," Presh said gruffly.</p><p>"All right, well, you can expect to hear from our superiors," Sey'les snarled. "I'll be sure to tell them about your attitude. This is not an appropriate way to treat detainees, no matter what they did. These are not droids."</p><p>"Your opinion is duly noted," Presh retorted in a condescending tone. "Move along."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's call Archard," Sey'les snarled. "No, kriff it, I am calling Archard," she pulled out her datapad.</p><p>"How about Divo?" Itoll suggested.</p><p>"Divo!" Sey'les yelped in shock. "Why would that asshole possibly help?"</p><p>"The Coruscant Police clearly wouldn't want the Lurmen being treated this way," Itoll sighed. "Also, it would be a way for Divo to clash with the Republic military establishment again. Vent his anger you know? I am sure Archard would help, but Divo would be faster."</p><p>"I think he's right," Wulf sighed. "From what you said—"</p><p>"—Okay okay," Sey'les sighed exasperatedly. "I'll call Divo then. Let's do it in town though," she added, pointing up the hill. "We can stand next to one of the houses."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After calling Divo, the trio stood under an awning, waiting. Divo promised he would be there in an hour. The rain continued falling in a steady drizzle. While the Bothans could still smell the pollution, the fog was now so thick that the walls to the B'ankor Refuge were no longer visible. It might as well have been a completely different planet.</p><p>Twenty minutes after calling Divo, Sey'les's ears perked up as she heard an argument in the house they were standing in front of. She could not make out the language but—</p><p>"—Itoll," an unfamiliar voice said suddenly. A white-furred B'ankora with a pink and black face had emerged from the doorway.</p><p>"K'ajej?" Itoll gasped.</p><p>"We heard what's going on," K'ajej said. "You three can come inside. Leave your boots on the porch."</p><p>"Thank you," Sey'les said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks," Wulf added.</p><p>The trio cautiously approached the house. A pastry of some sort smelled like it was baking.</p><p>Eight B'ankora were waiting in the entrance hall. The floor was made of flat stones fused together with concrete, much like the basin of many ponds Sey'les had seen. The walls were largely exposed brick, with a few decorative rugs hanging up.</p><p>"So, this is the Bothan?" an older B'ankora said. "And that's another Bothan?"</p><p>"Yep," K'ajej explianed. "That's Itoll. See dad, his eyes…"</p><p>"Yeah, I see that," he said gruffly.</p><p>Sey'les imagined he was thinking <em>Itoll is much too old for you.</em></p><p>"This is Captain Lir Sey'les and Lieutenant Razal Wulf," Itoll explained.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Sey'les said. She extended her hand for a shake.</p><p>The B'ankora took hers with an uncomfortable expression, clearly either not used to handshakes, or not comfortable with interacting so closely with another species. "I am Ronosh," he said, shaking Itoll's hand, then Wulf's hand. His eyes went wide when he realised the Ardennian had four arms.</p><p>None of the other B'ankora introduced themselves or said a word. They just stood in the entryway staring.</p><p>"Huh. So, some of us have met now," Sey'les growled in an attempt to urge the remaining B'ankora to say something.</p><p>"I'll make them some tea," K'ajej said, cutting through the awkwardness.</p><p>Good idea," Ronosh sighed. "Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sey'les, Itoll, Wulf, K'ajej, Ronosh, and two B'ankora who had not introduced themselves now sat on pillows around a low table.</p><p>"Are you a ship's Captain?" a B'ankora asked nervously. From his voice, Sey'les assumed he was maybe twenty or twenty-five.</p><p>"Something like that," Sey'les sighed.</p><p>"Ma'am," Itoll chuckled with a toothy grin, "you can't even fly an airspeeder."</p><p>Even Wulf chuckled at that. He quickly killed his laughs once Sey'les glared at him and took a deep breath.</p><p>Sey'les scowled then cautiously held the cup of tea up to her snout, allowing her whiskers to touch the surface. Itoll did the same.</p><p>The tea smelled of cut grass with a minty after-smell. She took a cautious sip and fought the urge to gag. <em>Kriff I should have said "yes I would like a water." </em></p><p>"What is going on?" Itoll asked frankly to all of the B'ankora.</p><p>"We saw that you have many of the same concerns we do," Ronosh answered. "We would like to know what is going on ourselves."</p><p>"The Republic passed a bill that allows us to relocate 'hostile' species," Sey'les said darkly.</p><p>"We were given almost no warning," Ronosh muttered bitterly. "They just locked a bunch of little things in cages dropped on our land."</p><p>"It'll hopefully be temporary," Sey'les muttered. "We called Lieutenant-Inspector Tanivos Divo and… Well..."</p><p>"Yeah," Itoll said. "Divo is bringing Bail Organa along. They should be here soon."</p><p>Sey'les had mixed feelings about Bail Organa, just from reputation. All of her Wookiee acquaintances in the Senate disliked him. Yarua had often complained about the Alderaanian for being a <em>pacifist </em>and a <em>do-gooder. </em></p><p>"Bail Organa," Itoll growled in admiration with a toothy grin. "He'll tear these Clones a new one."</p><p>"What are you B'ankora going to do?" Wulf asked, saying the first thing in a few minutes.</p><p>Ronosh sighed. "There is much debate. Some in the more distant villages just want to ignore it."</p><p>"But you don't?" Sey'les probed, her fur twitched in anticipation of his answer.</p><p>"It's… it's not right," Ronosh said firmly. "We can't just leave them there."</p><p>"What if the Republic gave you supplies to build them houses?" Itoll asked, his fur swirled nervously.</p><p>"Houses?!" Ronosh exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, they are little," Itoll winced. "You could probably fit hundreds of them in a house."</p><p>"Hundreds?!" Sey'les snorted.</p><p>"Okay, not hundreds. <em>Dozens and dozens.</em>"</p><p>"I think another problem," Ronosh muttered, "is that they are stuck in cages. Wherever they live in the refuge, they need some freedom to roam around. The Lurmen don't really look that dangerous, but I still haven't had an opportunity to chat with them."</p><p>"They aren't that dangerous," Itoll sighed. "Even the <em>dangerous </em>ones are tiny, and they mostly were dangerous because the Banking Clan forced them to be that way."</p><p>"It is still a concern to me. We have families here," Ronosh retorted gruffly.</p><p>"I am not suggesting you let them move into your houses," Itoll said evenly. "Like you said though, they should be free to roam around the refuge, at least supervised."</p><p>"True, but… what's that?"</p><p>The sound of several airspeeders shook the house.</p><p>"Must be Divo," Itoll said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Sey'les had imagined that Bail Organa would be angry—ferocious. When Itoll said that Bail would <em>"tear the Clones a new one"</em> she imagined there would be some fight in it.</p><p>Instead, the boring human Senator stood in a black trench-coat with an umbrella and fought the Clones with legalese. After twenty minutes, Jedi General Stass Allie arrived. At this point, Sey'les was—</p><p>"—Sey'les, Wulf, I did not expect to see you here," Stass Allie said serenely.</p><p>"I did not expect to see you either General," Sey'les replied with a smile under her umbrella. "This is Ensign Itoll."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, General," Itoll said.</p><p>"None of you are in uniform," Allie noted.</p><p>Bail Organa, Divo, the Clones, and Ronosh continued their discussion as four LAATs hovered overhead, dropping equipment and a giant tarp canvas. Dozens of Coruscant Guards began setting up a giant tarp.</p><p>"No ma'am," Sey'les growled. "This is our day off."</p><p>"I am genuinely surprised that you all are helping the Lurmen at all," Allie said thoughtfully.</p><p>Sey'les scowled. <em>Bothans can be helpful too you sanctimonious Jedi. </em></p><p>Hundreds of Lurmens were now cautiously leaving their cages, heading for the giant tarp. Dozens of Coruscant Guard troops were handing them towels. Some of the Lurmen had children with them.</p><p>"Itoll!" one of them yelled in a raspy sob.</p><p>A muddy Lurmen wearing what appeared to be a burlap sack hopped across the field towards them.</p><p>"Travi?" Itoll gasped.</p><p>The sobbing Lurmen hugged him around the waste, muddying his clothes. "I thought we were going to drown," she stammered.</p><p>"I don't know if they would have…" Itoll's voice trailed off as he patted her back. Some tears formed in his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for saving us," Travi said shakily.</p><p>Stass Allie stared at the two.</p><p>Sey'les stared at them too. Her fur twirled unhappily at the state of the Lurmen yet swirled with suspicion. <em>Is he… having an affair with that Lurmen?! </em></p><p>Itoll scowled at Sey'les. His fur sat still neutrally. <em>This is not the time for crazy.</em> "Your towel is getting all wet, let's go over to the tent thing," he said, pointing towards the temporary shelter.</p><p>Sey'les and Wulf followed Itoll towards the massive canvas cover. Stass Allie walked the other way towards Bail Organa.</p><p>Thousands of shivering Lurmen now stood or sat under the canvas.</p><p>"Are we going to be sleepin' under here do you reckon?" Travi asked nervously as she sat down.</p><p>A tarp with no walls on a wet grassy hill would certainly be an improvement from where they were; still quite unpleasant.</p><p>"Maybe," Itoll sighed, sitting down on the wet grass next to her. "I hope not."</p><p>A dozen or so B'ankora had emerged, walking down one hill from the village and then up another hill to the massive tarp.</p><p>"Hey K'ajej," Itoll yelled.</p><p>"Hey," K'ajej said nervously, approaching the scene.</p><p>"This is Travi… Travi meet K'ajej."</p><p>"Are you all right?" K'ajej asked the Lurmen worriedly.</p><p>Travi sighed sadly. "I think so, I am getting warmer."</p><p>Most of the Lurmen seemed to be all right, Sey'les supposed. They definitely would not have been after a night of exposure to the elements though.</p><p>"This is so kriffed," Wulf muttered angrily. "They could have at least relocated them somewhere. Kriff Tarkin."</p><p><em>This wasn't all Tarkin, </em>Sey'les thought to herself. Her fur twirled unhappily. Tarkin is not <em>that powerful</em>. <em>He couldn't have done this without the Senate.</em></p><p>K'ajej reluctantly sat down on the wet grass with a sigh.</p><p>"You know you are dealing with the Republic when it's sit around and wait," Sey'les said in an attempt at dry humour.</p><p>Travi looked up and pointed.</p><p>Sey'les spun around.</p><p>Bail Organa was walking towards them with Stass Allie. The human regarded them for a moment, then started speaking. "I want to thank you three for bringing this to the Senate's attention," he sighed.</p><p>"It was no problem sir," Sey'les said professionally. "We are just doing our duty."</p><p>"Quite a bit beyond your duty Bothan," Stass Allie said. "As you say, it is your day off."</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Sey'les smirked. Her fur danced excitedly. <em>I am awesome. </em></p><p>Itoll smiled too at the perceived compliment, his fur danced happily but not quite with as much vigour as Sey'les's.</p><p>Wulf scratched the back of his head, staring at the smiling Bothans incredulously.</p><p>"Well, this is odd," Stass Allie muttered, perceiving their sudden excitement.</p><p>"Wait," Itoll said after ten seconds of smiling. A more serious expression crossed his face. "What is going to happen to Travi? What's going to happen to them all?" he growled worriedly.</p><p>"I can't do anything about them being relocated," Bail Organa sighed. "However, the Coruscant police were already petitioning us to have jurisdiction over the Lurmen here so the Coruscant Guard will be leaving. I also have control over Alderaan's aid to the war effort and have ordered the <em>Fidelity </em>to redirect the barracks it was slated to deliver this evening here."</p><p>"The barracks sir?" Sey'les asked curiously.</p><p>"Three prefabricated structures that were going to be dropped off at the Center for Military Operations."</p><p>"Will they be big enough for all of the Lurmen?" Itoll growled cautiously.</p><p>"I hope so," Bail muttered. "They were built to house 8,000 Clone Troopers—"</p><p>"—Senator," K'ajej interrupted.</p><p>"Yes?" Bail asked, bemused.</p><p>"Will the structures fit in with the overall theme of our villages?" K'ajej asked.</p><p>"The overall theme… no I am sorry, they won't. If the choice is Lurmen dying tonight or—"</p><p>"—sorry Senator, no I don't want that," K'ajej stammered.</p><p>"I am still glad you brought it up. I imagine it will be an objection from the whole B'ankor community," Bail sighed.</p><p>"Thank you, Senator," Travi stammered suddenly.</p><p>"I am just sorry the Republic has failed you all so badly," Bail Organa replied, deep sadness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Itoll, Sey'les, and Wulf hung around with the Lurmen until a massive 350-metre long Thranta-class cruiser hovered down through clouds and the rain. Several spotlights shone from the bottom of it onto the ground below.</p><p>Sey'les squinted in the wind and the horizontally blown rain as the <em>Fidelity </em>lowered down to just a few meters off the ground. A white block, that Sey'les had mistook for a part of the ship detached and plopped on the ground near the wall with an inglorious muddy splash.</p><p>The barracks had hundreds of windows across three floors. It was a white-painted durasteel structure, painted the same pattern as the Alderaanian vessel, with no external markings.</p><p>The <em>Fidelity </em>hovered twenty or thirty metres further along the wall, then dropped another barracks with a loud muddy splash. It then repeated the procedure one more time, depositing the third barracks slightly further away.</p><p>Itoll smiled and turned to Travi. "Do you want to check out your new home?"</p><p>Travi stuttered nervously, "Ye—yeah, I'd like—"</p><p>"—Can I have your attention please," Bail Organa yelled gravely using a mic to amplify his voice.</p><p>Thousands of Lurmen ears perked up.</p><p>Bail sounded so serious, so grave, that Sey'les's fur swirled nervously as she expected bad news.</p><p>Travi's lower jaw began trembling. She looked like she was worried she was in trouble for something.</p><p>"I am Senator Bail Organa and I would like to apologise to you all. We have failed you. Not only did the Senate pass objectively bad law, but then we failed to execute the law in a humane manner. I don't care if you worked for the Separatists or not, what happened to you…" he paused for a moment, then equivocated. "It should not have happened."</p><p>"Understatement of the kriffing universe," Wulf swore angrily under breath.</p><p>After a brief pause, Bail continued. "You now are free to use those three structures as shelter. We will connect them to running water and electricity tomorrow afternoon. The Coruscant Police will continue to patrol your dwellings and maintain the peace. I have made an agreement with the B'ankor Council and you are now free to roam about the B'ankor Refuge from sunrise until sunset. Per the Hostile Species Relocation Act, those of you who hold Republic Citizenship are all also eligible for Coruscant Basic Assistance. Those of you who do not hold Republic Citizenship will still be eligible to collect basic rations from the distribution centre we will establish next week. The crew of the <em>Fidelity</em> will also be giving you all medical check-ups. Are there any questions?"</p><p>A Lurmen in the distance raised her hand and asked something. She was so far away and so quiet not even the Bothans could hear it. A human in a blue outfit wearing a white helmet approached her and handed her a mic.</p><p>"Senator," she stammered. "How long do we have to remain here?"</p><p>Bail Organa paused for a moment. "Likely until the end of the conflict," he answered.</p><p>"What then?" she asked. "How can we be sure we won't just be locked up here behind these walls forever, like the B'ankora?"</p><p>K'ajej snorted angrily.</p><p>"The Hostile Species Relocation Act was designed with a built-in reauthorisation period. Once the Separatist conflict ends, it will expire."</p><p>"But reauthorisation means it is possible to be <em>reauthorised</em>!" she yelled accusingly.</p><p>"Sure," Bale sighed. "Anything is possible. As you can see, I hope, I strongly oppose it and will do everything in my power, with the rest of the Loyalist Committee, to make sure that does not happen. I am sorry, but what I have given you is the best I can do right now and the best my world, Alderaan, can do."</p><p>A Lurmen male started saying something in the distance, but a bit nearer. Sey'les could make out the word 'Alderaan' but nothing else.</p><p>"Would it be possible," he asked upon being handed a mic, "for us to be 'relocated' to your world Mr Organa? You seem like a nice human and I personally would trust your lordship over what we have been given."</p><p>"I am not the ruler of Alderaan," Bail answered. "My wife is."</p><p>A few hundred of the Lurmens laughed at that.</p><p>"That's actually not a joke," Bail explained. "My wife, Breha Organa, is the ruler. I am just a Senator."</p><p>"Respectfully, Mr Senator, you did not answer my first question," the Lurmen noted in a cautious tone.</p><p>"I would certainly not oppose it," Bail Organa equivocated.</p><p>Many Lurmen began chattering excitedly.</p><p>The way Bail Organa was speaking, Sey'les would have almost thought these Lurmen were his potential voters, but they weren't. The ones who held Republic Citizenship, like her, were represented by Coruscant's Senator Fenick Obar. The fact a random Senator from Alderaan was here and Fenick Obar wasn't, meant he certainly would not be getting her vote.</p><p>Like almost all Bothans, she was completely uninvolved in the politics of representative democracy. This though, was outrageous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Travi's medical examination revealed she had an ear infection but was otherwise healthy. After the Alderaanian doctor gave her a bottle of antibiotics, Sey'les, Wulf, and Itoll escorted the nervous Lurmen into her new home. Itoll carried some standard-issue bedding, and a pillow.</p><p>"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" Sey'les asked as the group walked down the darkened first storey hallway. It was illuminated by a few battery-powered lights but was still disconnected from the electric grid.</p><p>Most of the rooms had six bunks, intended for Clones with enlisted ranks. A few smaller rooms had one or two bunks, and these were quickly being claimed.</p><p>"Sure do," Travi sighed. "Just tryin' to find them. We got separated when I spotted you."</p><p>They walked past a dark shower room without any running water.</p><p>"At least you can all wash up tomorrow when they hook up the water," Sey'les said optimistically.</p><p>Travi sighed, continuing to look left and right into each doorway.</p><p>After ten minutes of searching, on the second floor, they found a group of seven excited Lurmen. The ones bunking two to a bed seemed to be splitting the beds.</p><p>"I'd like you guys to meet Itoll and Sey'les," Travi said to the Lurmen. "Oh, and Wulf."</p><p>"Who are they?" a tan-furred Lurmen with black irises asked.</p><p>"They… well they helped save us."</p><p>The Lurmen scampered down from the bunk beds, showering the trio in attention. Sey'les and Itoll's fur danced excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I am definitely voting for the other guy next month," Sey'les snarled.</p><p>The trio were now riding back to Itoll's aprartment in Divo's police cruiser.</p><p>Divo chuckled. "Well, now I know the breaking point."</p><p>"The breaking point for what Divo?" Sey'les growled.</p><p>"For Bothans to start caring about <em>who </em>is governing them as opposed to whether the person governing them likes them," he muttered cynically.</p><p>"Well, it's evil," Sey'les snarled. "It's kriffed up that Obar did nothing even though he had the power. A random Senator from the other side of the Core helped the Lurmen, but Obar did nothing. This makes Obar evil."</p><p>"I don't disagree. He also voted for the crazy bill in the first place," Divo yawned. "It's just that most humans get riled up over injustices well before an entire species gets locked up in cages. Humans all over Coruscant are protesting in the streets. My daughter has been protesting this."</p><p>"Humans did this Divo," Wulf muttered. "A human may have fixed this, but humans did it in the first place."</p><p>"You're right I suppose," Divo admitted.</p><p>Rain continued splashing on the speeder's windshield as it finally cleared the wall to the B'ankor Refuge.</p><p>Itoll stared out the window, saying nothing.</p><p>"How did you afford a place in Central District, Oc'nel?" Divo asked curiously.</p><p>"It's just Itoll now," he sighed. "It's a long story. I am renting from my partner."</p><p>"All right, fair enough," Divo said. "Why just Itoll? Did you get into trouble with your Clan?"</p><p>"I am really not in a mood to talk about it," Itoll said crossly.</p><p>"I'll take it—"</p><p>"—Please don't," Sey'les growled on Itoll's behalf. "It's really none of your business, human."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Zerir Vri'skar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ohma-D'un</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three days had passed since Zerir and her crew surrendered. The Separatists relocated all forty-six Bothans, along with Hayden Ramornay and Mayor Teruka, to the rickety old spaceport building. The Clones remained hidden inside the Yu'tor. After bringing weeks' worth of rations into the spaceport terminal, the Bothans were only allowed out for bathroom breaks.</p><p>On the first day, the Bothans were prodded, injected with six or seven unknown substances, and had blood drawn; all by medical droids with ominous appearances.</p><p>On the second day, more medical droids landed, escorted by more battle droids. Hayden and Mayor Teruka began showing symptoms. The Bothans were once again poked, prodded, and injected with unknown substances. They tolerated it with the hope that the Separatists would forgive them for destroying three battle droids.</p><p>In the back of the room, on the third day, some of the bags of blood suspended on racks behind the spaceport's baggage scanner began blooming with infection. Zerir's fur fell flat in fear when she first noticed. Her suspicion was that the Separatists were trying to find a way to infect Bothans.</p><p>That afternoon, a loud angry yellow-skinned Mirialan male landed, wearing a biohazard suit. He swore angrily at the medical droids and blasted one.</p><p>After a few hours of fiddling with the blood bags, he angrily threw a holoprojector down on the ground. A Nemoidian answered.</p><p>"Dr Selatti, are we ready to begin Operation Solvent Resolve?" asked a voice Zerir recognised as Commander Mull.</p><p>"No," Selatti responded huffily. "There is no explanation at all for Bothan immunity at present."</p><p>All of the Bothan's ears perked up as they heard this conversation from across the room.</p><p>"Please explain it to me in plain Basic. Like I am a toddler," Mull requested.</p><p>"We have injected them with Agent Zed," he gestured to a syringe.</p><p>A few of the Bothans yelped in whispers and began growling and snarling. Zerir's fur fell flat in fear.</p><p>"But it died in their bodies," Selatti sighed disappointedly. "It also doesn't grow in the blood of humans, which might be why we thought humans were immune. The theory would then be that something about Bothan tissue kills it. However, it seems to grow on human tissue as we expected it to grow on Gungan tissue, but not human blood when it is inside of the human body."</p><p>"Quite the mystery," Mull sighed.</p><p>"It does consume Gungan blood as intended," Selatti added defensively. "But there are no more Gungans alive here to study. This was not supposed to kill humans. I should not need to be here in a kriffing spacesuit! We were not designing a bioweapon that spares Bothans and kills humans and Gungans. We were not designing a bioweapon <em>for </em>Bothans that only spares Bothans. It is only supposed to kill Gungans!"</p><p>"Yet <em>you </em>Dr Selatti, are the person who designed Agent Zed," Mull snorted. "You keep saying 'we.' If there is any problem it is <em>your fault</em>, you realise this right? Lord Sidious will not be pleased. He wanted the Gungans gone but the Naboo humans spared."</p><p>"I am aware Commander," Selatti sighed angrily. "I will keep working on it."</p><p><em>"Rasa ko bakit nokiz zhar adzhent yeka panan Botha." </em>["I know why it isn't killing Bothans,"] Raskyer whispered.</p><p>["You know?!"] Zerir whispered back in alarm.</p><p>["Well, I have a hypothesis. This Dr Selatti is a moron,"] Raskyer snorted. ["Kriffing moron."] She continued laughing cynically.</p><p>["What is it?"] Zerir whispered. ["Doctor, I don't understand."]</p><p>["Captain, it's simple. Bothans have a body temperature of 42.6ºC. Humans have a body temperature of only 37ºC. This would explain why the Gungans die so fast, and how it can also eat plants."]</p><p>["But, if it wasn't designed to kill humans, why would it kill them?"]</p><p>["Someone messed up,"] Raskyer snorted. ["The human body is probably warm enough to kill the infection when it enters the bloodstream but is not hot enough to kill it on the surface of the skin. It would explain why it is essentially a flesh-eating bacteria for humans, but practically liquifies trees, fish, and Gungans."] She continued laughing.</p><p>["I don't find this funny,"] Nyir snarled. ["Millions of Gungans and humans are dead. This is genocide."]</p><p>["I am sorry if I am being insensitive,"] Raskyer growled cautiously. ["If you were a scientist though, you would see that this is objectively stupid. This Dr Selatti must be the stupidest scientist in the kriffing Galaxy. This is akin going out the airlock without putting on your helmet."] She continued with another snort of whisper laughter, ["the fact he hasn't realised this is <em>the problem</em>, after days, is even stupider. The fact he knew it would spread in Gungan blood—they must have not tested this weapon as a topical."]</p><p>["Great,"] Zerir sighed. ["So, we have a stupid Mirialan committing genocide incompetently, rather than a smart Mirialan committing genocide competently. How does this help us?"]</p><p>["It means, if I am right, all we have to do to save the humans is warm them up. We know the treatment. We can't do anything for the Gungans if they get infected. They would probably die of heat stroke if we warmed them up to Bothan body temperature."]</p><p>["Warm them up?"] Nyir growled. ["How?"]</p><p>["Tonight, some of us need to share sleeping bags with Hayden and Teruka,"] Raskyer explained simply. ["It'll at least slow the infection down. Three to a sleeping bag. It will be very uncomfortable. The humans will sweat. They will complain. They might get heat exhaustion, but it is necessary."]</p><p>["Share a sleeping bag!"] Nyir yelped. ["That—"]</p><p>"—Captain Vri'skar," Selatti said, appearing behind Zerir seemingly out of nowhere. "I am Dr Selatti and I am here to help," he said consolingly.</p><p>"Thank you," Zerir growled cautiously. "When will we be allowed to leave?"</p><p>"A few days," Selatti said reassuringly. "Once we know the mechanisms for this disease, we will cure it."</p><p>Zerir's fur swirled suspiciously. <em>No, you will deploy it on Naboo and exterminate every Gungan. </em></p><p>Hayden looked over at the two miserably. The infection had spread up his face, nearly to his right eye. Blisters were forming on his nose.</p><p>"I assure you that I want to find a cure as much as you do."</p><p>"Why weren't you here the first day the Separatists took the town?" Zerir growled. "Why you nokiz esh here until today if you care so much?"</p><p>"Well, the infection is quite dangerous," Selatti answered. "I am risking my life being here."</p><p>Hayden laughed cynically.</p><p>"I am going to give you double rations this evening since you have all been so brave," Selatti added, talking to the Bothans as if they were very dim-witted children.</p><p>Raskyer began roaring with laughter.</p><p>"Is something funny?!" Selatti yelled.</p><p>"No <em>doctor</em> Selatti," Raskyer snorted. "Nokiz esh nothin' funny."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That night, Hayden yelled in terror as Zoc and Ben plopped into his sleeping bag. Ben covered Hayden's mouth and snarled angrily, "we esh savin' your life!"</p><p>"I didn't tell you to attack him!" Zerir whispered angrily. "Damn it! Let go of him! SHH! We are not trying to hurt you."</p><p>"What the hell are you Bothans doing?!" Hayden whispered angrily once Ben removed his hand.</p><p>Zerir knelt down next to the sleeping bag. "Raskyer thinks heat kills the bacteria. Bothans esh hotter than humans which is why it dies on our skin. Your blood esh jus' hot enough to kill it, but it still grows on your skin."</p><p>In the distance, Teruka began whispering angrily at Raskyer and Hagin who had just entered her sleeping bag. There was no scream of terror at least.</p><p>"Nųkhįz rąvų thągh." ["I don't like this,"] Ben growled angrily. "Hąydhęn khlų-ręręyhų yąhų zhąr dhęth sthįkh." ["Hayden smells like a death stick."]</p><p>"Fine," Zerir snarled in Basic. "Gin-get out!" She fought the urge to kick Ben in the ribs as he crawled from the sleeping bag.</p><p>After Ben vacated the space, she joined Hayden and Zoc in the tight sleeping bag.</p><p>"Captain," Zoc whined. "My cast esh—"</p><p>"Then sleep on your back, yeah!" Zerir snarled. "Esh easy to figure out."</p><p>Zoc rolled over onto his back and stared despondently at the ceiling. Hayden grunted as Zoc's left elbow clipped him in the ribs.</p><p>"This is so stupid," Hayden muttered. "This is the dumbest idea… Sleep together in a pile like you are sleeping in a kriffing den?! That is the best idea you could come up with?"</p><p>"Nokiz did see you figurin' it out, human," Zerir snarled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As typical Bothans, despite sleeping right next to a complete stranger, Zerir and Zoc both fell sound asleep within minutes. Hayden was another story.</p><p>Two hours into her sleep, Zerir awoke snarling when Hayden elbowed her in the ribs. "What the kriff esh the matter?"</p><p>"It's too hot," Hayden gasped, his sweat had sopped through his clothes and was sopping onto on Zerir's fur.</p><p>"Good," Zerir grunted. "The problem esh that you humans are too cold, yeah? Are you feeling any better?"</p><p>"Maybe, but I can't sleep," Hayden groaned.</p><p>"Deal with it," Zerir snarled. "A bad night's sleep or being eaten alive by bacteria? Your pick."</p><p>Hayden said nothing.</p><p>Zerir stared up at the ceiling despondently, feeling more awake. <em>We figured out how to maybe save the two humans who are with us, but how does this get actually us off this moon? Hayden can't beat the Separatists. Teruka is even more useless. We need a rescue.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Zerir awoke atop a puddle of Hayden's scowled at him, then smiled happily. The ruby coloured blemishes around his decaying tissue were gone. The red lines that had been crawling up across his face to his eye had vanished as well. <em>Huh, that stupid plan worked.</em></p><p>Zerir slid out of the sleeping bag and gave the battle droids a cautious look, then walked across the room towards Raskyer, Teruka, and Hagin.</p><p>"Raskyer," Zerir growled.</p><p>Raskyer woke and immediately turned to her side, looking at Teruka's face. "That worked better than I thought it would," she sighed optimistically. "Teruka, all is in order?" she asked, pushing Teruka's shoulder.</p><p>Teruka awoke groggily. She looked exhausted and mumbled incomprehensibly.</p><p>"I'll get them some water," Zerir muttered. She got up and walked back across the room.</p><p>The battle droids looked at her suspiciously as she took two paper cups from near the drinking fountain and filled them. She was worried they would stop her, but they said nothing.</p><p>When she returned to Hayden's sleeping back, Zoc was alone. Hayden had gotten up and sat next to Raskyer and Teruka. Raskyer was looking at their tissue necrosis more closely.</p><p>"I want a cold shower," Hayden yawned, taking the water from Zerir. "This is kriffing awful."</p><p>"No, you don't," Raskyer growled cautiously. "If they let us take showers, you are going to take a hot one. As hot as possible without burning your skin yeah?"</p><p>Teruka gulped her water down with desperation.</p><p>As the spaceport terminal became brighter, more of the Bothans began waking up.</p><p>"It worked!" Eshka yipped excitedly upon seeing Hayden and Teruka.</p><p>"Kiz," Zerir growled cautiously, "let's keep it down that <em>it </em>worked."</p><p>"Gotcha Captain," Eshka whispered conspiratorially. "Totally <em>aghorseya</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At 1000, an hour after their morning rations, Selatti entered the room in a biohazard suit. He played with the blood bags for twenty or thirty minutes while everyone stared at him in silence.</p><p>The medical droids walked amongst the Bothans, scanning them as usual and also scanning Teruka and Hayden.</p><p>All of the Bothans' ears perked up in anticipation of more eavesdropping as the medical droids reported to Selatti.</p><p>"The human subjects have no sign of infection," a medical droid said in a monotone. "It seems to have resolved itself, although, the tissue necrosis remains."</p><p>"The subjects what?!" Selatti gasped.</p><p>"Indeed, doctor Selatti, look at these results."</p><p>"That's impossible," he muttered angrily. "That's… huh."</p><p>Raskyer snorted with laughter. Her fur danced with excitement.</p><p>Zerir's fur swirled nervously.</p><p>The droid began speaking again. "My theory is that the temperature—"</p><p>—Selatti shot the droid with a blaster. As the medical droid fell to the ground, Selatti screamed angrily, letting off a terrifying primeval wail of rage.</p><p>Raskyer's fur started swirling nervously. Her snout hung open in shock.</p><p>Zerir's fur fell flat in fear. <em>Shtak. He knows that heat kills it! He knows! He's not stupid!</em></p><p>Raskyer began whispering in Bothese <em>"Rasa ko tag—</em>" ["I think—"]</p><p>"—Captain Vri'skar, doctor Raskyer Haut'skar," Selatti yelled, using his microphone unnecessarily.</p><p>Zerir gulped, standing up. <em>At least he doesn't know we can hear everything. </em></p><p>"Please come over here!"</p><p>Zerir and Raskyer stood nervously and approached Selatti. Behind the screen to his biohazard suit, the Mirialan's facial expression looked terrifying. His lips bore a smile, but upon his yellow skin, his eyebrows were furrowed angrily. "Now I know what you two found so kriffing funny."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Across the moat from the spaceport, in an unoccupied house, the sound of pained Bothan yelps were interspersed with electrostatic shocks.</p><p>Zerir cringed, squishing up into the corner of the room as another zap raised ever hair on her body. Rather than dissipating, it became more intense, buzzing through her nerves. The shock stopped suddenly, leaving Zerir squirming in after pain. Raskyer began yelping.</p><p>Selatti continued yelling incomprehensibly as he jabbed the Bothans with a polearm, sweating in his biohazard suit. Even if Zerir could focus on what Selatti was saying, the apoplectic Mirialan was not asking any questions. Once Raskyer stopped yelping, Zerir winced, preparing for another zap.</p><p>When the shock did not come, Zerir looked up at Selatti, groaning. Her voice felt like it had died. She spat blood on the floor, realising she had bit her own tongue at some point. She hadn't even felt it. Neither Bothan knew what to say. None of this madness made any sense at all.</p><p>He breathed heavily with hatred in his eyes, screaming almost incomprehensibly. "You stupid Bothans! Now I have to explain a miraculous kriffing recovery!"</p><p>"I don't…" Raskey panted, then began growling pleadingly. "Please don't. I don't understand why you are upset. You know it's not miraculous. You know how the infection works. You aren't stupid. I don't understand what you want from us!"</p><p>"<em>I don't understand… I don't understand</em>," Selatti said mockingly in a feminine growling voice, charging the polearm again. "It had better stay that way you stupid Bothans." He began prodding them with the polearm again, "YOU. STUPID. BOTHANS!"</p><p>Raskyer yelped as the polearm hit her shoulder. Zerir swore under her breath as the polearm left Raskyer and pointed towards her. She yelped "SHTAK!" as a familiar shock zapped her.</p><p>"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Selatti screamed maniacally, his eyes darting around the room, as if making eye contact with people who were not present.</p><p>"NO!" Zerir and Raskyer yelped.</p><p>"Good," Selatti scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Upon being escorted back to the spaceport, Zerir and Raskyer collapsed on their sleeping bags. Holes were burned in their clothes and fur, more visible on Zerir's darker fur but visible on Raskyer's cream-coloured fur too.</p><p>Dozens of the grew gathered around them, some with tears in their eyes, most glaring angrily at the droids. Edep's fur had fallen flat in fear.</p><p>Hayden yelled obscenities at the droids.</p><p>"It wasn't them," Zerir sighed wearily.</p><p>"I know that," Hayden muttered. "That psychotic doctor."</p><p>"He esh no doctor," Raskyer growled. "Even callin' him that esh disgusting."</p><p>"This has to end," Zerir said firmly.</p><p>"Shhh," Ben growled.</p><p>Zerir rolled on her side and looked across the spaceport. Selatti had returned. He dropped the holoprojector on the ground again. Commander Mull's holopresence appeared.</p><p>"You can hear them?" Teruka whispered, kneeling next to Zerir. "How can you—"</p><p>"—SHHHH!"</p><p>"I hear two of the humans recovered," Mull said brightly. "That is very good work Dr Selatti. Does this mean we are ready to proceed? Is there an inoculation that works for humans?"</p><p>"Perhaps. I have it working for these two, but it will take many weeks of trials though. Possibly months. I am—"</p><p>"—WEEKS!" Mull screamed angrily. "The Republic fleet entered the system five hours ago. We will be unable to hold them longer than forty-eight hours."</p><p>"I am sorry. I will do what I can," Selatti promised. "Is there any way I can maintain a secret research facility?"</p><p>"I don't think that will work," Mull muttered. "No. We need to move within the next day or so. Has the crew of the Clan Askar flagship been harmed?"</p><p>"No. They have been well-treated," Selatti said without a hint of a lie.</p><p>"Good. We do not want the Bothans to enter the war on the Republic's side."</p><p>"Kriff them," Zerir whispered angrily. "I'd shoot those Separatists in the face myself."</p><p>"There is something else," Mull told Selatti. "I am transmitting a form to you. I need the Captain or another high-ranking Bothan to sign it."</p><p>"What if they refuse?" Selatti asked.</p><p>"Then you have my permission to make them less comfortable," Mull murmured deviously.</p><p>"I look forward to it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I, ____ make this statement freely and voluntarily as a representative of the Bothan Combined Clans."</strong>
</p><p>"There esh no statement," Zerir growled wearily, looking up from the datapad while seated on her sleeping bag.</p><p>Selatti gave a mirthful laugh his eyes flashed with delight. "Bothan, I will tell you the statement."</p><p>Most of Zerir's crew began nervously edging closer to Zerir, forming a defensive perimeter. Six battle droids formed a perimeter at the edge of the crowd.</p><p>"What is the statement?" Edep yelped, his fur twitched stiffly as it remained flat in fear.</p><p>"Well, Captain Vri'skar, you will put <em>in your own words</em>, something to the effect of: A yeast-like bacteria, commonly present in the fur of all Bothans, underwent a mutation. It entered the environment. Bothans have a natural immunity—"</p><p>"—That's ridiculous," Raskyer croaked, sitting up on her sleeping bag. Her fur swirled nervously. "Scientifically impossible. Yeast killing a whole biome! No one will believe that!"</p><p>"This is total bullshab," Hayden yelled, shoving his way to the front of the crowd. "You don't get to kill our people and then blame it on the Bothans!"</p><p>"I am afraid that you aren't the ones who write the history books. The victors are," Selatti said confidently. "Besides, Mr Ramornay, Bothans do have plenty of bacteria in their fur. Ever wondered why they stink when they get wet? For all you know, the Bothans did do it."</p><p>"There are literally biological warheads loose on the planet," Teruka said angrily, stepping forward too. "This has gone on long enough."</p><p>"You know what's amazing?" Selatti sighed. "I am in a room full of Bothans, one of the bitchiest, feistiest, most annoying species in the whole universe… Yet, the only two giving me a headache are human."</p><p>Hayden spat onto the visor of Selatti's biohazard suit.</p><p>"Maybe I would be thinking clearer if you were just out of the picture," Sellati remarked. "Perhaps we would all be thinking clearer," he muttered introspectively. Without further warning, he raised his blaster and shot the RSF officer and the mayor centre-mass. He stepped over their moaning bodies, then methodically shot them each in the head. He paused for a moment in consideration, then blew out the smoke on the tip of his blaster.</p><p>The scene devolved into chaos. Forty-six Bothans, who had previously been nervous and angry but sitting still, were now yelping and snarling. Some of them were running away in terror from the shots fired, others were standing their ground defiantly, ready to attack Selatti on command.</p><p>Tears welled up in Zerir's eyes. She stepped forward and angrily and pulled on Selatti's suit with a sob, grabbing hold of the zipper. She tugged it down a centimetre and stuck a furry finger inside.</p><p>Selatti screamed, pushing Zerir back, pointing his the hot tip of his blaster into her chest, burning her shirt. "GET BACK! STAY THE KRIFF AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p>The six battle droids aimed their blasters at the crowd, ready to massacre the Bothans on command.</p><p>"LOWER YOUR BLASTERS!" Selatti yelled, then began screaming even louder, echoing off the walls. "WE ALL JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN! WE ALL NEED TO TAKE A STEP BACK AND THINK! CALM. DOWN."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Vasa Ro'val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the COMPOR Hospital, the holopresence of Dr Ull Haber was projected onto Ro'val's desk. The Bothan's fur was flat in fear.</p><p>Uli Haber was now taking questions and giving answers.</p><p>A Corellian drawl started with the first question. "I don't understand. How can a type of germ present in Bothan fur spread through the rain?"</p><p>Dr Haber's holopresence took a deep sigh, and then answered. "Your confusion is understandable. The theory our scientists on the ground are operating on is that it is a strain of bacteria that Bothans—and presumably plant and animal life on Bothawui—is all just accustomed to."</p><p>Ro'val groaned exasperatedly.</p><p>"Alrighty, our next question is from Centax-3…"</p><p>"Dr Haber, I have just one question. What do you have to say to the Naboo allegation that it is a Separatist bioweapon?" a Coruscant accent asked sharply.</p><p>"Well, look at the pictures. The proof is that there are Bothans on the ground in the city where it started. We at the Shadowfeed division are currently working on getting a statement from them. As I hope you understand," Haber said gruffly, "it is a war zone. These things take time."</p><p>Pictures of Askar Bothans floated in front of Dr Haber's holopresence as evidence.</p><p>"THEY AREN'T EVEN FROM BOTHAWUI!" Ro'val snarled furiously. "Fen! Fen!" she muttered in a panic under her breath and messaged Fen Kar'fon.</p><p>As Ro'val typed a message, a female Ithorian voice began talking, at first calmly, then more and more angrily. "Dr Haber, I am Dr Shewhi Creprerilq, Dean of the School of Astrobiology at Herdship 8 Polytechnic. I have left the Ithorian Herd Meet to respond to this."</p><p>"Thank you very much for taking the time," Haber replied in a gracious tone. "What is your question?"</p><p>"Dr Haber, this broadcast is nothing more than a transparent attempt to turn an already stigmatised species into a scapegoat! A scapegoat for either a Separatist mistake, or intentional biocide and genocide. The truth will—"</p><p>"—I am going to have to cut you off there, Dr Crip," Haber interrupted in a folksy tone.</p><p>"It's Dr Creprerilq!"</p><p>"Well, my sources say you are actually an agent of the Galactic Republic and as such, I am banning you from this channel."</p><p>Ro'val's fur relaxed a bit. <em>At least listeners heard a counternarrative. </em></p><p>"All right, we have time for one more question, this one from Dennon."</p><p>"Thank you for taking my question Dr Haber," a male voice said in a Core accent. "I am worried about the spread of this. Since you have quarantined the Bothans in the spaceport, does that mean the spread has been contained?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. As I explained earlier in my segment, the contagion is now being spread through the water cycle."</p><p>"Doctor, what does this mean in layman's terms?"</p><p>"It means that, short of finding a cure, all we can do is contain the spread to Ohma-D'un itself. The bacteria will eventually spread to every continent on the moon."</p><p>Ro'val shook her head. <em>This cannot be happening. </em>She shut off the Murkhana propaganda broadcast and pulled out her display of the Naboo system. The Republic fleet was already in orbit of Naboo and the Separatists were outnumbered three to one. <em>One way or another, this will end.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It always amazed Ro'val how most of her patients worsened their own problems through conscious decisions. Some of her patients would occasionally stop taking antipsychotics abruptly, causing a catastrophic relapse in their symptoms. Others would continue abusing spice or alcohol, worsening their symptoms through substance interactions.</p><p>Ro'val recognised that she had ironically worsened her own problems. She did not find it amusing. <em>Now for damage control.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am surprised you would reveal yourself to me, <em>Director</em>," Commander Wilhuff Tarkin said with a wry grin.</p><p>Ro'val was now in Tarkin's office at the Naval Intelligence Building.</p><p>"I am..." Ro'val's voice died. She growled nervously "You knew?"</p><p>"Actually no," Tarkin huffed. "I had no idea until you decided to meet me face to face in the immediate aftermath of such… <em>Sedition </em>against your people."</p><p>Ro'val took a deep breath, her fur swirled nervously, rippling stiffly across her face and neck<em>. </em>"I'll cut straight to it. The Spynet's position on the Shadowfeeds now aligns with yours…" she scowled bitterly, the taste of the next word making her fur twirl unhappily, "Governor." <em>Pompous piece of shtak.</em></p><p>"Well, <em>Commander</em>," Tarkin sighed. "The Jedi's position is that the Shadowfeeds are a tertiary target. A nuisance at most."</p><p>"I could get you some resources," Ro'val growled nervously. "I have some sway with Bothan-friendly elements within the Republic."</p><p>"Fine. I want Lir Sey'les and Itoll Oc'nel back," Tarkin snapped. "Their value on a black ops operation like this, against Zuro Pax, would be invaluable."</p><p>"I will try and see what I can do," Ro'val sighed. "They are not eligible for transfer for six months."</p><p>"As a psychiatrist," Tarkin said with a conspiratorial smile, "you could have them disqualified, then requalified, could you not?"</p><p>"Certainly," Ro'val admitted. "If it is that important to you…" she opened her datapad, scrolling to the personnel section. Clicking on Itoll Oc's face, his assignment was no longer the ATU, but the Twelfth Army. She yelped in terror.</p><p>Tarkin flinched, spilling tea on himself. "Bothan, What in—"</p><p>"—They've been transferred!" Ro'val snarled. "To the Twelfth Army!" <em>How could that have happened! I forgot about Itoll for less than two days!</em></p><p>Ro'val furiously pulled up Archard's profile. He had been transferred to the Twelfth Army too. <em>Why didn't Oryon tell me! </em>She clicked on her hidden secondary-protocol routing network messages and saw a panicky one from Oryon requesting a transfer five hours ago. <em>Damn. What a catastrophe!</em></p><p>"Well, Commander. It seems you are in a predicament then," Tarkin muttered. "The Twelfth Army is on its way to the Mid Rim front as we speak."</p><p>Ro'val's fur twirled unhappily. It was worse than Tarkin knew. She was not supposed to allow any of her people to be deployed into frontline combat without her approval. The Shadowfeed situation had dominated everything—caused her to lose focus.</p><p>"I am sure we can still manage something," Tarkin muttered bitterly. "If your people would enter the war openly, with your resources, we could obliterate the Shadowfeeds."</p><p>"Exterminate them all," Ro'val snarled in agreement. "Annihilate the disseminators of these lies."</p><p>Tarkin chuckled. "I have never met a Bothan so violentin her words," he said with a smile of admiration.</p><p>If Ro'val did not know Tarkin were gay, she would have thought he was hitting on her. "Some of us are more forward-thinking than others," Ro'val growled wryly. "I have very little sway with the Combined Clans though," she admitted. "There is nothing I can do personally to make Bothawui join the war effort."</p><p>"In that case, it is going to take more than Bothawui's name being besmirched for the Republic to make the Shadowfeeds even a secondary priority," Tarkin explained. "The Chancellor is personally not happy about it, but the Jedi, who are in charge of the military, do not care either way. Murkhana is deep in the Outer Rim, deep behind enemy lines."</p><p>Ro'val sighed despondently. She would now have to make it appear to the Spynet that she authorised Itoll Oc's, Lir Sey'les, and Dzhupvik Oryon to be deployed. <em>I really hope Itoll doesn't get himself hurt or killed. Such a waste.</em></p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zerir Vri'skar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ohma D'un</strong>
</p><p>Since Hayden and Teruka were murdered, the only improvement was that Selatti was no longer demanding the Bothans sign a false confession.</p><p>The entire crew's morale was lower than Zerir had ever seen it. Personally, she did not like Hayden or Teruka. Neither did anyone else. They were both prejudiced, demanding yet ungrateful, very belligerent, and Hayden smoked.</p><p>Despite this, keeping them alive felt, at first, like doing the right thing. Something the Zerir and her crew would eventually get to bask in gratitude and attention for. Their fur would have, no doubt, danced excitedly as the Naboo government, or at the very least, the Bothan Diplomatic Corps, showered them with praise and told them how awesome they were.</p><p>As the night had worn on however, the physical effort involved with keeping the humans alive had become something more. Something important. A project, almost like the classroom project Zerir remembered from when she was young. The humans had almost become pets to the Bothans; lifeforms under their care and supervision.</p><p>To learn life cycles and patience, Bothan schoolchildren had to feed and regulate the water temperature of a tadpole tank. Over a few weeks the tadpoles would turn into Shalk frogs. They were not just keeping the tadpoles alive because they would receive praise for it. It was their assignment.</p><p>When Selatti blasted those humans, for Zerir, it was the universe's worst possible version of killing her tadpoles. Her sentient tadpoles. <em>Selatti killed my humans. </em>Many of her crew felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At dinner time, none of the Bothans were eating. A few had begun to open their ration packs, but then they noticed Zerir and Raskyer, the two highest-ranking and eldest among them, were not eating.</p><p>Zerir took a sip of water from a paper cup, satiating her hunger by filling her stomach with some mass. ["Selatti may not be stupid,"] she growled to Raskyer, ["but she is completely unhinged."]</p><p>Raskyer agreed with a spacer hand nod.</p><p>["I am starting to think we should just attack him Captain,"] Girov snarled, tears of anger in his eyes. His fur stood on end and rippled stiffly. ["He killed Hayden and Teruka!"]</p><p>["I am almost at that point where I agree with you,"] Zerir sighed consolingly. ["But the droids will be gone in less than a day now Girov. The Republic fleet entered the system, remember?"]</p><p>["What if they kill us?"] Nyir added wearily. ["What if they just decide to kill us all instead of allowing us to be rescued?"]</p><p>Zerir sighed despondently. ["I don't know if—"] she yelped in pain as something metal dinged on the back of her head. She snarled turning around, looking to see who was hurting her.</p><p>It was Selatti. He was now throwing empty canteens and tins of meat at the sitting Bothans. He screamed like a maniac, brandishing his electric polearm in his other hand. Murdering Hayden and Teruka had apparently not given the Mirialan any clarity.</p><p>"You know!" Selatti screamed as he threw a tin of meat. "Hunger strikes only work if your captors give a kriff! I don't care if you Bothans live or die! You should be grateful! You Bothans should be eating out of my hand! Begging for my kindness! YOU SHOULD ALL BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIVES! KNEELING BEFORE YOUR GOD!"</p><p>Many of her crew began yelping as metal tins hit their heads. A few snarled angrily.</p><p>["Kriffing lunatic,"] Zerir growled in Bothese, then she switched to a mix of Basic and Askar Creole, tears welling in her eyes. "This esh incredible! If you don't care, why are you throwing all sorts of mat' at us?! Why are you hurtin' us if you jus' don't car? Why don't we all just take your advice, calm down and—AHH!" she yelped as a tin of spam hit her snout.</p><p>The droids were standing guard on the opposite side of the hangar, acting completely oblivious. Selatti had not ordered a single one to come forward and guard him.</p><p>The building suddenly shook as the familiar sound of a torpedo hit nearby. More Bothans yelped.</p><p>"Sooner than a day," Zerir growled in Basic.</p><p>Outside the window, several Republic LAATs descended through the clouds. Their lasers began cutting down droids on the spaceport apron.</p><p>In the terminal, the droids standing guard raised their blasters and looked up. One of them said "Uh oh."</p><p>The droids still seemed completely unconcerned that their boss was now in the middle of a crowd of Bothans; instead, far more worried about the Republic.</p><p>After running out of canteens, Selatti brandished his polearm and waved it over his head. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he screamed. "YOU STUPID BOTHANS! YOU JUST HAD TO BE HERE! HAD TO—AHHH! I AM A GOD TO YOU! I AM DEATH! YOU DON'T GO ON A HUNGER STRIKE!" The crazed Mirialan began running at Zerir. His blaster was still holstered.</p><p>Zerir swore under her breath. <em>Why does he hate me so much?</em> Her fur fell flat in fear as Selatti charged the polearm. She gasped as Selatti set the polearm off directly on the tip of her nose and turned her head away, yelping in pain and terror as Selatti began smashing it into the side of her snout.</p><p>The Bothans had put up with enough. With an angry snarl, Girov kicked Selatti in the ribs, making him stagger. Zoc stood up and bit the elbow of Selatti's biohazard suit, pulling the Mirialan down. Eshka snarled, crawled over, and began madly biting at Selatti's other arm. Within seconds, Ben and Karak each bit one of Selatti's legs, stretching him out.</p><p>The four snarling Bothans tugged on all of Selatti's limbs, as if trying to win a tug of war using the Mirialan as a rope. Selatti screamed in terror, clearly not having expected this.</p><p>Blaster shots flew overhead in every direction. Lightsabers ignited.</p><p>Zerir stood up. She wanted to say <em>"Gin-stop! Let him go! He's had enough! The Republic will take him. We are going to be okay. We lost our humans, but it is okay. We will survive." </em></p><p>Instead, she snarled incomprehensibly, tears in her eyes, jumped onto Selatti, and began punching him through the biohazard suit. "YOU TWISTED SHTAK! YOU DID KILL EVERYONE! DID KILL THEM ALL! YOU COULDN'T EVEN LET HAYDEN OR TERUKA LIVE! JUS' COULDN'T LET US KEEP THEM! COULDN'T EVEN LET US HAVE THAT! HAD TO TAKE IT ALL! TAKE THEM ALL!"</p><p>Selatti continued screaming in outrage, pain, and terror.</p><p>Blasterfire began going off in every direction. Human voices began yelling from every direction. "BREAK IT UP!" a voice ordered to the Bothans.</p><p>Zerir instead bit down, enclosing her snout on the part of the biohazard suit over Selatti's neck. She ripped out a piece of synthetic fabric mixed with blood, spat it on the ground, then bit down again directly onto the Mirialan's neck.</p><p>Zerir did not understand what happened next. An invisible force pulled her and all of the Bothans away from the Mirialan. A human male yelled "what in the blazes!" and another yelled "holy hell!"</p><p>"Master!" a female voice yelled in a panic from inside a biohazard suit. Fog on her visor was beginning to obscure her vision. "The Bothans…. The Bothans ate… Oh my—"</p><p>Being levitated in mid-air, Zerir was spun around. Her crew was now staring down dozens of Clone troopers and two Jedi. The taller one, a human male, wore a horrified expression. The shorter one, a Togruta female, was now entirely obscured behind the condensation that had fogged her visor.</p><p>The Jedi set Zerir and her crew down. Four Clones approached, cautiously aiming their blasters at her. Zerir's fur fell flat in fear. She put her hands behind her head. "I surrender," she murmured, blood ran from of her snout. She spat something fleshy on the ground. <em>Damn! I really did it. I really kriffed up. HOLY SHTAK!</em></p><p>"He's dead General Skywalker," a Clone medic said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>o.o.o.o.o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the spaceport apron, the Bothans were now being hosed down and sanitised by dozens of Naboo doctors in biohazard suits. Clones stood by nervously with scanners.</p><p>Over the rush of hot water, Zerir could hear a conversation between the two Jedi.</p><p>"I don't understand. We are letting these Bothans go, even after they ate… after they killed our target?"</p><p>"Yes Snips, that's exactly what's happening. They also rescued three Clones and told us how to save people who got infected."</p><p>"We really can't trust the Bothans though."</p><p>"I am not saying we trust them snips," he chuckled.</p><p>A giant rough brush slapped Zerir's back. Another human in a biohazard suit began mercilessly scrubbing her. Zerir cringed in pain.</p><p>"But Master, that wasn't self-defence. Those Bothans killed him in anger."</p><p>"Yep," the male Jedi said in an impatient voice. "Selatti killed nine million people Snips. The Galaxy is much safer without him. Imagine if Grievous got removed from the picture tomorrow."</p><p>"But Master, the ends never justify the means."</p><p>"True but—"</p><p>—Water flowed onto Zerir's head as someone sprayed a hose directly onto it. She cringed under the hot water as it flooded her ears. By the time her wash was over, the Jedi had stopped talking. She could no longer eavesdrop on their conversation.</p><p>Taking a towel, Zerir submitted to another scan.</p><p>"You're clear. Wait in the assembly area." The Clone pointed to a stack of bleachers in front of one of the landed Republic gunships.</p><p>Zerir sat down next to Raskyer and watched the rest of her crew still being sprayed down. Some were turned back for another round of sanitisation after being scanned. Edep looked miserable as he was being scrubbed for the fourth time.</p><p>On the other side of the apron, dozens of human survivors were being corralled around a giant steamy makeshift hot tub. A few were being brought over by Clone medics on stretchers.</p><p>Beyond the apron and the town, the swamp was dying. The trees were all dead and becoming progressively blacker. The tops of the trees had fallen down first making the forest not only the wrong colour from when Zerir had first landed, but also shorter. The crimson colonies of bacteria were beginning to starve as they consumed the last bits of organic matter that could sustain them. Without external intervention, the atmosphere itself would likely become unbreathable within a few months.</p><p>"What do you think esh goin' on?" Zerir growled wearily to Raskyer.</p><p>"Nokiz have any idea," Raskyer sighed. "This whole situation was completely insane. Difficult to make any sense of it. That psycho Selatti was clearly lyin' to the Separatists, but for-for? Nokiz have any idea."</p><p>Nyir and Ben had finally passed inspection and were walking to the bleachers with towels. Edep and most of the crew were turned around for a fifth scrubbing. Edep looked like he might cry.</p><p>"I don't understand though," Zerir growled wearily. "Why could Selatti's reasonin' have been? What did he get out of any of it? Why did he kill Hayden and Teruka?" <em>It always comes back that. He killed Hayden and Teruka after we worked so hard to keep them alive. </em>A tear formed in Zerir's eye.</p><p>Raskyer paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Sometimes, I suppose, evil just likes to hurt. Either that, or Selatti was so unhinged that he had no idea what he was doin' or somethin' like somethin' like."</p><p>"Somethin' like, somethin' like," Zerir muttered angrily to herself. She glared at the <em>Yu'tor</em>.</p><p>Two more humans in biohazard suits were walking up the ramp carrying scanning equipment. The Askar flagship was now getting a deep clean. Strange humans were walking through the halls, scrubbing down everything, going through everyone's quarters; they had access to all the ship's systems, all of the secret compartments. None of them asked Zerir for her permission, and she could do nothing about it.</p><p>Zerir's fur swirled suspiciously. She sniffed the air to try and figure out what might be happening inside. Mostly smelling cleaning liquid, sanitation spray, and the overwhelming smell of rotting death and decay from the environment in every direction, she sighed despondently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Dramatis Personae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dramatis Personae</strong>
</p><p>(For the reader's reference; bold are character POVs)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jedi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jazal—(f) Miraluka from Alpheridies, Jedi Knight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kev Rel'skar—(m) Bothan from Dressel, Jedi Knight</strong>
</p><p>Rael Aveross (non-OC)—(m) human from Ringo Vinda, Jedi detainee</p><p>Jan-Ca Suldor—(m) Mon Calamari from Mon Cala, Jedi detainee</p><p>Masana Tide (non-OC)—(f) Dowutin from Dowut, Jedi Knight</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Direct Action Operatives:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Captain Lir Sey'les—(f) Bothan from Bothawui-4, Direct Action Operative</strong>
</p><p>Lieutenant Razal Wulf—(m) Ardennian from Ardennia, Direct Action Operative</p><p>
  <strong>Ensign Itoll Oc'nel—(m) Bothan from Botha'ahir, Direct Action Operative</strong>
</p><p>Ensign Brent Fojo—(m) Rodian from Dennon, Direct Action Operative</p><p>Sergeant Knot—(m) Clone Direct Action Operative</p><p>Corporal Dubs—(m) Clone Direct Action Operative</p><p>Trooper Grath—(m) Clone Direct Action Operative</p><p>Lieutenant Buzz—(m) Clone Arc Trooper</p><p>Sergeant Dawn—(m) Clone Arc Trooper</p><p>Sergeant Isaac—(m) Clone Arc Trooper</p><p>Sergeant Scorch—(m) Clone Arc Trooper</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Anti-Terrorism Unit:</strong>
</p><p>Lieutenant Commander Jan Archard—(m) human from Coruscant, Direct Action Operative</p><p>Captain Oryon—(m) Bothan from Bothawui-4, Direct Action Operative</p><p>Captain Coop—(m) Clone Coruscant Guard Captain</p><p>Detective Ellian Nox—(f) human from Coruscant, police detective</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Separatists:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zuro Pax—(m) Duros Director of the Shadowfeeds</strong>
</p><p>Dr Ull Haber—(m) Geneticist; propagandist; disseminator of pseudoscience</p><p>Dr Selatti—(m) Miralian bacteriologist; germ warfare specialist</p><p>Loth Danlos—(m) human Shadowfeed operator</p><p>Passel Argente (non-OC)—(m) Koorivar Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance</p><p>Sterpen Vaj—(m) Koorivar assistant to Passel Argente</p><p>Krissie Logera—(f) Twi'lek propagandist</p><p>General Erron—(m) Koorivar commandant of the Corporate Alliance Training Center</p><p>Shiptar Tovrak—(m) Shistavanen mercenary captain, Apex Security</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Wookiees:</strong>
</p><p>Yarua—(m) Wookiee from Kashyyyk, Senator</p><p>Woshyrryagh—(m) Wookiee from Kashyyyk, Yarua's Chief of Staff</p><p>Archumagh—(m) Wookiee from Kashyyyk, mercenary Captain, Éxecutive Outcomes</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Notable Bothans of Influence:</strong>
</p><p>Admiral Liska Gyar'trek—(f) Shistavanen-Bothan hybrid from Bothawui-4; Grum of Clan Otrek</p><p>
  <strong>Gavin Azi'skar—(m) Bothan from Dressel, Grum of Clan Askar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thot Ni'mai—(m) Bothan from Bothawui-9, CEO of Thrask Industries; Grum of Clan Amai (husband of Hakorsk Ni'mai)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Olanir Krit'skar—(f) Bothan from Tawa, head of the Askar Credit Union</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vasa Ro'val</strong>
  <strong>—(f) Bothan from Kothlis, Coruscant Spynet Director; psychiatrist in the Republic Navy</strong>
</p><p>Polo Se'lab (non-OC)—(m) Bothan from Bothawui-4, Junior Senator of the Bothan Slice</p><p>Klaes Oc'skar—(m) Bothan from Botha'ahir, Investment banker; Itoll Oc'nel's brother</p><p>Colonel Zrask Oc'skar—(m) Bothan from Botha'ahir Engineer; Botha'ahir Corps of Engineers, Itoll and Klaes's father</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bodyguards:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morst Ni'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, Thot Ni'mai's bodyguard; husband of Thot Ni'mai's niece</strong>
</p><p>Trigger Faf'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, Gavin Azi'skar's bodyguard</p><p>Freyir Ben'skar—(f) Bothan from Tawa, Gavin Azi'skar's bodyguard</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Crew and Guests of the <em>Yu'tor </em>(Askar's flagship):</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zerir Vri'skar—(f) Bothan from Dressel, Captain of the <em>Yu'tor</em></strong>
</p><p>Raskyer Vri'skar—(f) Bothan from Dressel, doctor</p><p>Ben Tal'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, helmsman</p><p>Nyir Orok'skar—(f) Bothan from Thellus, Chief of Security</p><p>Girov Ji'skar—(m) Bothan from Tawa, Security officer</p><p>Hagin Raf'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, Chief Gunner</p><p>Eshka Dzhul'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, Gunner</p><p>Mak Groy'skar—(m) Bothan from Tawa, Engineer</p><p>Zoc Azi'skar—(m) Bothan from Thellus, Gavin Azi'skar's son; engineer on the <em>Yu'tor</em></p><p>Edep Im'val—(m) Bothan from Kothlis, Diplomatic Corps Envoy</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Miscellaneous:</strong>
</p><p>Clahra Fair—(f) human from Alderaan, war correspondent/documentary correspondent</p><p>
  <strong>Mas Amedda (non-OC)—(m) Chagrian from Champala, Vice Chancellor</strong>
</p><p>Senator Bale Organa (non-OC)—(m) human from Alderaan, Senator</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Galactic Comm Procedure Words and Phrases:</strong>
</p><p>(some of these are invented from scratch, others modified from the Multiservice Tactical Brevity Code, and Radio Procedure Words)</p><p>Actual—Unit commander or highest ranking officer on a spaceship Captain. Ozzel is Captain of the Judicator so he is 'Judicator Actual.'</p><p>Leader—Team, squadron, or squad leader. Sey'les is 'Muun Leader,' Pax is 'Cresh Leader.'</p><p>1, 2, 3, etc—1st, 2nd, 3rd highest ranking officers after Leader or Actual. Muun-1 is Wulf, Muun-2 is Omgen Nor, etc.</p><p>Say again—repeat what you just said.</p><p>Oscar mike—moving/on the move</p><p>Please Advise—give further instructions</p><p>Be advised—prepare for further instructions</p><p>Roger—received; received the information</p><p>Copy (that)—received; will act on it</p><p>That's a no-go—don't do it</p><p>Clanker—hostile droid</p><p>Friendlies—allied forces</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Askar Creole Bits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Common words occurring in the story:</strong>
</p><p><em>Kiz (snarled as khįz)</em>—yes</p><p><em>Nokiz (snarled as nųkhįz)</em>—no</p><p><em>Podo</em>—able to</p><p><em>Rasa</em>—think</p><p><em>Yas</em>—true</p><p><em>Esh gonna</em>—will; am/is/are going to</p><p><em>Never and for-nogon</em>—never ever</p><p><em>for for</em>—what for</p><p><em>jus'</em>—just</p><p><em>contac'</em>—contact</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>